Nada es lo que parece
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Rachel llega al límite de su paciencia, Puck la acompaña. Quinn encuentra un nuevo hogar, arrastrando a sus amigas Cheerios a conocer a alguien que conocían y a la vez no. ¿Son todos lo que demuestran ser o ni siquiera se parecen a sí mismos? ANTES yo era writergleek
1. Chapter 1

_Nueva historia Pezberry. _

_Es bastante AU. Está ubicado después de The Power of Madonna en la primera temporada. _

_No está Jesse St. James, aunque no descarto que aparezca más adelante. Puckelberry, Faberry, Brittberry, hay amistad por todos lados. Pezberry seguro más adelante, voy a tratar de no apurar las cosas. _

_Espero que les guste!_

_Lore_

_Glee no me pertenece. Los errores si._

* * *

><p><strong>Hipocresía<strong>

"¡Oh, oh, oh, oh! ¡Santana!" gritaba y gemía Finn mientras estaba cada vez más cerca del clímáx.

"¡Oh, Finn! ¡Si!" gritaba Santana haciendole creer al muchacho que ella estaba disfrutando este momento, aunque su mente estaba a kilómetros de esa habitación de hotel.

"¡Santana, estoy cerca! ¡Ya, ahh, ahhhh!" dijo Finn haciendo una cara como de asco y placer.

"Ohhh Finn, siii, yo también...¡Rachel!" gritó Santana sin darse cuenta de la última palabra. Estaba imaginando a la diva, y justo tuvo que gritar su nombre en ese momento.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Finn volviendo a la tierra después de su primer orgasmo.

"¿Qué?" repitió Santana empujándolo suavemente para que saliera de ella y de encima de ella.

"Dijiste Rachel." respondió Finn.

"No dije eso. Estornudé." respondió Santana.

"¿Tus estornudos suenan como la palabra Rachel?"

"Finn, realmente, estornudé. Soy alérgica al polvillo. Y justo en el momento en que estoy llegando al orgasmo, tuve que estornudar. Podría haber sonado hasta como Sue si tu mente quisiera." dijo Santana sabiendo que parte de esa frase iba a mover al gigante a otro pensamiento.

"¿Fue tan bueno?" preguntó Finn con una mirada soñadora. "Digo, tiene que haberlo sido para que en mi primera vez pueda hacer llegar al orgasmo a Santana López."

"Fue genial Finn." dijo Santana, buscando su ropa.

"¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?" preguntó el muchacho poniéndose en una pose que el creía sexy pero que a la latina le dió ganas de vomitar.

"No puedo Finn, tengo que irme. Tengo práctica de Cheerios muy temprano mañana y Sylvester me va a asesinar." dijo terminando de vestirse y agarrando firmemente las llaves de su auto.

"Oh. Esta bien. Supongo que nos veremos."

"Nos vemos Finn." y salió por la puerta. Arrepentida de haberse acostado con Finn, arrepentida de haber caído bajo las órdenes de Sue para ser la capitana de las porristas y sobre todo, arrepentida porque sentía que había traicionado a Rachel, aunque ésta ni siquiera le prestaba atención a menos de que la estuviera torturando.

Manejó hacia la casa de la diva y se quedó observando un rato largo, llorando por todos sus arrepentimientos y jurando que al día siguiente iba a cambiar. Iba a hacer que Rachel la mirara todo el tiempo, no solo cuando le tiraba algún granizado o algún insulto.

Pero todas las noches, era el mismo lugar, el mismo juramento. El miedo, se iba a apoderar de ella al día siguiente y volvería a ser Santana López, perra de McKinley High.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, en la reunión de Glee antes del primer período de clases, todos, incluso el Sr. Schuester (que había llegado temprano, milagrosamente) estaban esperando a su capitán.<p>

"Disculpe la demora, Sr. Schuester." dijo Rachel entrando apurada al salón del coro.

"Oh hobbit, ¿tan temprano y ya tuviste que cambiar la ropa?" preguntó Santana riendo al notar que la diva tenía el cabello mojado y estaba con una remera y unos jeans, que Santana no iba a admitir pero le quedaban extremadamente bien.

"No, Santana. Lo siento." respondió Rachel tomando su lugar.

"Bueno, empecemos con la lección." dijo Schuester aplaudiendo, para luego mirar a Rachel que estaba levantando la mano. "¿Si, Rachel?"

"Sr. Schuester, si me permite, quería pedirle algo." dijo la diva.

"¿Ya vas a pedir otro solo, Rachel?" preguntó Kurt.

"¿No sería mejor que dejaras hablar al Sr. Schuester y nos ahorres de una hora de tortura escuchándote cantar?" preguntó Santana.

Rachel, miró a Puckerman antes de continuar.

"Antes de que sigan sacando conclusiones absurdas. Quería comunicarle al Sr. Schuester que en las competencias regionales, va a ser mejor que otra u otras cantantes tomen mi puesto." dijo dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos.

"¿A qué se debe eso Rachel?" preguntó Schuester.

"Tengo otras cosas en las cuales concentrarme y no voy a poder dedicarme 100% a ensayar o a estar bien físicamente para la fecha de las regionales. Además, ud. me ha reiterado varias veces que yo no sé trabajar en equipo. Este es mi esfuerzo para trabajar en equipo. Sé muy bien que hay otras y muy buenas cantantes en este club y no es bueno que yo sea la única que cante todos los solos y los duetos y cada oración que haga falta cantar." dijo Rachel volviéndose a sentar.

"¿Alguien me puede pellizcar para ver si estoy soñando?" dijo Santana cerrando por fin la boca.

"Rachel, lo lamento pero no puedo dejarte hacer eso. Eres lo mejor que tenemos y no quiero perder en las regionales." dijo Schuester.

"Sr. Schuester. Disculpe ud. si en algún momento cruzó algún límite." comenzó a decir Rachel. "Pero me parece que está siendo injusto. Esta siendo injusto conmigo y con todos los miembros de este club. Y está siendo hipócrita también. Siempre me pide que aprenda a trabajar en grupo, me reta porque no sé hacerlo y ahora, que estoy haciendo exactamente lo que me pide, me lo niega. ¿Acaso ud. no ve la forma en que me tratan mis propios compañeros en Glee? Bueno, yo sí la veo y la vivo todos los días. Y estoy cansada y además, por ejemplo, Santana canta muy bien, Quinn tiene una voz muy linda, a Brittany nunca le dio la oportunidad de cantar, Tina no mejora porque siempre la pone como parte del coro. Me parece Schuester que tendría que ver un poco más allá de sus narices y comenzar ud. a trabajar en grupo."

Schuester, miraba a su alumna con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo y el resto del club la miraba con sorpresa y un poco de ¿orgullo?.

"Rachel, espero que después de esto vayas a hablar con Figgins y le cuentes con detalle todo lo que me dijiste. Pero no puedo poner a las otras chicas a cantar en las seccionales, cuando te tengo a vos como líder. Sos la única que nos puede llegar a dar un lugar entre los primeros tres coros y no voy a arriesgarme a perder esa oportunidad." dijo Schuester.

"¿Se da cuenta, Sr. Schuester, que ud. está dejando de lado a los demás miembro de este coro?¿Qué es ud. el que los pone a un costado para que se muevan al compás de las canciones que yo canto? ¿Se da cuenta de que no les da oportunidades de brillar? Yo no tengo porque ser la única poniendo la cara por todos ellos. ¿Que sucedería si algún día me pasa algo?¿Quién va a tomar mi lugar? Ahí ud. va a entrar en una crisis mucho mayor, perdiendo esos rulos perfectos por los nervios de que no sabe con que es lo que cuenta. Si, como coro, no sabemos como son las voces de todos sus miembros. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ganar? ¿Acaso voy a tener que estar yo para salir con una canción que sea perfecta para agradar al jurado como pasó en las seccionales?¿Qué va a pasar cuando me gradué?¿Me va a hacer repetir el último año para que ud. no pierda una estúpida apuesta con Sue Sylvester? Me parece Sr. Schuester, que se está concentrando demasiado en mi talento y no en el del resto. Es la suma de talento lo que va a hacer que este coro se posicioné como uno de los primeros tres en las regionales. No es _MI_ talento y 11 personas acompañándome en el escenario. Y ud. como profesor y ejemplo para todos nosotros, tendría que darse cuenta que no es bueno vivir bajo el lema: haz lo que yo digo y no lo que yo hago. Eso demuestra el nivel de hipocresía en el que está." dijo Rachel juntando sus cosas y levantándose. "Y no se preocupe, conozco el camino a la oficina de Figgins." agregó al pasar al lado de un Schuester estupefacto.

"¡Lo que ella dijo!" gritó Puckerman siguiendo a la diva.

Fue el único que reaccionó rápidamente. Todos los demás se habían quedado mirando el espacio en donde la diva había formulado su discurso. No sabían si estaban soñando o muertos, pero la diva se había defendido en contra de un profesor que le decía una cosa y predicaba otra.

Todos se levantaron sin decir nada, mientras Schuester seguía parado en el medio de la habitación. Quedándose finalmente solo.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Puckerman cuando la diva salió de la oficina de Figgins.<p>

"Buenos días, Noah." respondió ella.

"Buenos días, Rachel." imitó él.

"¿Por qué me estabas esperando?" preguntó la diva. En realidad no había escuchado la primer pregunta de Puckerman.

"Verás, mi pequeña amiga judía, esta mañana me levanté pensando que hoy iba a ser un día como todos los demás. Asistir a Glee, encontrar una excusa para escaparme de clases, encerrar a Jewfro en uno de esos baños portátiles, tirar unos cuantos granizados en la cara de alguien. Por supuesto no en la tuya. Y de pronto, en glee paso lo más extraño. Entro una chica, a quien vi muy parecida a una gran amiga mía, y comenzó a decirle cosas en la cara al profesor. Bueno, no tanto. Sino que lo llamó hipócrita más de una vez. Y cuando vi su cara de enojo, además de notar que esa chica era extremadamente sexy, me di cuenta que alguien había vuelto. Y la seguí hasta la oficina del director, donde tenía una junta." dijo él, imitando la voz de Rachel cada vez que daba algún sermón.

"Debe ser una persona muy interesante, Noah." dijo la diva.

"¡Oh, lo es! ¿Sabés? Una vez con esa chica, entramos en la casa de nuestro maestro del último año de la escuela media y le pintamos mensajes con popó de perro, después, mojamos los almohadones de su sillón con la mezcla que nos había sobrado y escapamos. Supe que el maestro tardó meses en darse cuenta que el olor que seguía sintiendo estaba en los sillones. Fue un milagro de que todo se secara tan rápido."

"No se secó tan rápido!. En realidad, se secó lento, pero como dejamos el lado mojado del almohadón del lado de abajo nadie se dio cuenta." dijo la diva sonriendo.

"¡Yo sabía que ibas a reaparecer algún día!" gritó Noah abrazando a la diva en el medio del pasillo, bajo la mirada de todos los alumnos de McKinley.

Los miembros de Glee miraban desde una punta sorprendidos por la efusividad con que Puckerman, después de abrazar a la diva, la levantó con sus brazos y la hacía dar vueltas en el aire mientras él se mantenía en su lugar. Y todos escuchaban a Rachel reír sinceramente.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír la risa de la diva. Era reconfortante y libre, no era fingida y demostraba que realmente se estaba divirtiendo en los brazos de Puckerman.

Santana había comenzado a sentirse celosa y decidiendo hacer lo que mejor así, se acercó a la pareja de judíos que seguía riendo en el medio del pasillo.

"¡Ey, Puckerman!" gritó antes de detenerse junto a ellos, que dejaron de reír al escuchar la voz de Santana. "Tendrías que dejar de levantar al hobbit del nivel del piso. Se puede llegar a marear, para ella es como si estuviera volando." dijo mirando a la diva, quien le mantuvo la mirada.

"Satán. Aunque agradezco tu consejo, voy a pedirte respetuosamente que te alejes en este momento de nuestra presencia." respondió Puckerman al estilo Rachel Berry. La diva, se tapó la boca para que Santana no viera que se estaba riendo. "Yo no soy de esos hombres que le andan pegando a las mujeres. Pero, si vuelves a meterte con mi amiga, voy a romper todo en lo que creo y voy a pegarte, muy fuerte. No seas por favor, una metiche molesta que roza la obsesión de Jacob Ben Israel." Rachel ya no podía evitar reírse a carcajadas. Noah, había puesto sus manos en la cintura y había tomado la posición que ella generalmente tomaba en Glee cuando quería hacer conocido algún punto. Incluso, la miraba como ella solía hacerlo. Era demasiado gracioso para Rachel, además, la cara de Santana era de un terrible shock.

Puckerman, agarró la mano de Rachel, quién seguía riéndose a carcajadas y la hizo caminar hasta su casillero.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Rach?" preguntó él después de cambiar los libros, cuando ella ya había dejado de reírse.

"No sé, Noah. ¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer?" respondió ella.

"No, nada de eso. Nada de empezar con las indecisiones. Hoy vamos a hacer lo que vos quieras."

"¿Podemos jugar al playstation y tomar cerveza?" preguntó ilusionada Rachel.

"¿Qué hiciste con Rachel Berry y de que planeta vienes?" dijo Noah acercando su rostro al de ella, estudiándola.

"Sé que te gusta jugar a eso y que te gusta tomar cerveza. Solo quiero que volvamos a ser como antes. Estuve muy sola durante este tiempo, Noah." dijo Rachel bajando la mirada.

"Y tengo que arreglar esa situación. Porque en parte es mi culpa, Rach. Yo fui el que se alejó y rompió lo que teníamos. Tardé mucho en darme cuenta que había alejado a mi mejor amiga por ser popular y por miedo a que ella revelara mis más profundos secretos. Además, esa semana que estuvimos saliendo, me hizo notar que en el fondo todavía estabas ahí. Y...mis bromas no son tan buenas desde que nos separamos." dijo levantando el rostro de la diva desde su mandíbula para que ella lo mirara a los ojos y pudiera notar que estaba siendo sincero.

"Tus bromas no son tan buenas porque no las planificás." dijo ella sonriendo enormemente. Una de esas sonrisas capaz de iluminar toda una habitación.

Los dos volvieron a abrazarse. Ya no les importaba el resto del mundo o si los estaban mirando. Pero en realidad, no se habían dado cuenta de que durante su reencuentro había sonado el timbre anunciando el inicio del primer período y todos se habían marchado hacia sus clases.

Ellos tardaron en darse cuenta y cuando lo hicieron, salieron por las puertas de McKinley rumbo a las calles de Lima.

* * *

><p>En la práctica de la tarde de Glee, todos hablaban de Puckerman y Rachel, mientras el Sr. Schuester se pasaba por la habitación, esperando a los dos miembros que se hicieron famosos ese día.<p>

Figgins, en realidad, no le había dado ni siquiera una advertencia a Rachel Berry, sino que Sue Sylvester había entrado a defenderla y a decirle al director que todo lo que ella le había planteado a Schuester era verdad. Entonces, Figgins llamó al Schuester a su oficina y le advirtió a él, ¡A él! Que tenía que empezar a darle más oportunidades a los demás miembros de New Directions y no solo a Rachel Berry. ¿Cómo se había enterado Sue tán rápido?

"Disculpe nuestra demora,Sr. Schuester." dijo Rachel entrando junto a Puckerman en la habitación y sentándose al fondo.

"Rachel, debido a lo que dijiste esta mañana y como estoy enojado con vos por tu falta de respeto, te aviso que no vas a estar cantando ningún solo en las competencias regionales, sino que vas a ser parte del coro, moviendote detrás de los demás." dijo Schuester mirando a la diva con furia en los ojos.

Rachel, se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir a su profesor, haciendo que él se enoje aún más.

"¡Berry! ¡A la oficina de Figgins, ahora!" gritó señalando la puerta.

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos en la próxima práctica." dijo ella saliendo felizmente en dirección a la oficina de Figgins, otra vez.

"No debería tratarla así, Sr. Schuester. Ella solo dijo la verdad." dijo Puckerman, siguiendo otra vez a la diva.

* * *

><p>"¿Dos veces en un día, srta. Berry?" preguntó Figgins que la estaba esperando junto a Sue Sylvester en su oficina.<p>

"Sr. Figgins. Sue." dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de la entrenadora de las Cheerios y al frente del director.

"Figgins, yo creo que Schuester está exagerando." dijo Sylvester.

"No entiendo porque estás defendiendo a Rachel Berry, Sue."

"Dicen que los duendes tienen poderes mágicos." dijo Sue levantando los hombros.

"¿Ahora que hizo srta. Berry?" preguntó Figgins, comenzando a temer que la diva le haga algún hechizo.

"El sr. Schuester tomó en cuenta mi consejo de esta mañana pero se enojó cuando expresé mi aceptación. O sea, dijo que yo no iba a tener los solos en las seccionales y me levanté y aplaudí su inteligente decisión." dijo Rachel desinteresadamente.

"Que obviamente no fue tan inteligente de su parte, ya que fue lo que Berry le hizo notar esta mañana." añadió Sue.

"¿Sue, como te enterás de todo lo que pasa en el aula del coro?" preguntó Figgins.

"Tengo micrófonos en cada lugar de esta escuela. Tengo que saber con quien me estoy enfrentando y el Glee Club es uno de mis enemigos." respondió Sue.

"Srta. Berry. La dejo marchar, sin advertirle nada. Porque le tengo miedo a Sue." dijo Figgins.

"Gracias, Sr. Figgins. Hasta luego." dijo al levantarse. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, dijo "Sue".

"¡Quiero mis tres deseos Berry!" gritó Sylvester antes de que ella desapareciera.

* * *

><p>"¡No puedo creer que Figgins te haya dejado ir sin siquiera una advertencia, otra vez!" dijo Noah mientras se subían en la camioneta.<p>

"Sue me estaba defendiendo." respondió ella.

"¿Sylvester defendiéndote?"

"Si, todavía no lo creo."

"Es de no creer Rach."

"Eso es cierto. ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Al 7-eleven a comprar las cervezas."

"¿Quieres que después vayamos directamente a mi casa?" preguntó la diva timidamente.

"Ellos no están, ¿verdad? ¿Hace cuánto?"

"No los veo hace dos meses. Pero, en el lado bueno, sus últimos regalos fueron un televisor de 90", aunque no creas el tamaño, una play station 3 con un montón de juegos, un xbox y una wii."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, pero nunca tengo a nadie con quien disfrutarlos."

"No puedo creer que sigan haciendo eso. Pensé que todo se había arreglado."

"Prefiero que estén viajando a que en casa peleando. Es lo único que hacen cuando están juntos."

"Berry, soy la peor persona del mundo por haberte dejado sola."

"No, Noah. Sos la mejor persona del mundo por haber vuelto."

"Nunca me tendría que haber ido."

"¿Podemos olvidar eso y hacer como que nunca pasó?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

* * *

><p>Santana no entendía que había sucedido ese día. Para empezar, Rachel Berry apareció siendo una persona completamente distinta y más sexy, decía esa voz en su cabeza. Para continuar, Puckerman había imitado a la diva a la perfección y había dejado a Santana sin una respuesta en medio del pasillo frente a todos los alumnos de McKinley. Y para terminar, eran casi las 11 de la noche y la camioneta de Puckerman seguía estacionada en la entrada de autos de Rachel. No es que a ella le molestara o algo, sino que justo pasó por ahí como todas las noches y se detuvo, como todas las noches.<p>

Pero a diferencia de las otras noches, en esta lloraba por ver que Puckerman estaba dentro de la casa de la diva, con ella a solas. Y conociendo a Puckerman, estaba segura de que Berry iba a dejar de ser virgen si ya no lo había hecho.

Lloraba porque siempre había querido ser ella y ella no merecía que fuera él el que estaba en esa cama con la diva.

* * *

><p>"Ahí está otra vez." dijo Rachel volviendo entrar al living con las cervezas en la mano (ya era la cuarta de cada uno) y mirando por la ventana.<p>

"¿Quién?" preguntó Noah.

"Ese auto. Hace un par de meses o más, no sé, está ahí estacionado. La persona que lo maneja se queda ahí toda la noche y después se va. Parece que está mirando para acá, pero nunca estoy segura. Y tampoco sé si es un hombre o una mujer." dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de él, para agarrar sus controles y seguir el juego después de darle la cerveza.

"A ver." dijo él levantándose a observar el auto. "Conozco muchos de los autos de Lima, así que por ahí pueda saber quien es." Él miró por la ventana y se volvió hacia Rachel con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Sabés quién es?" preguntó ella al ver la cara de su amigo.

"Si."

"¿Y quién es?"

"Santana."

"¿Santana?"

"Santana López."

"Creo que es la única Santana que conozco."

"¿Qué hace Santana López estacionada en tu casa?"

"No tengo idea. Te dije que no sabía."

"Me da escalofríos."

"A mi también."

Volvieron a sentarse para continuar jugando, hasta que se cansaron dos horas después. El auto de Santana seguía estando en la calle.

"Es la una de la mañana y sigue estando ahí." dijo Noah.

"A veces lamento el hecho de ser Rachel Berry" dijo saliendo de la casa.

* * *

><p>Santana se había quedado dormida, después de llorar más o menos hasta las 12 de la noche. No le gustaba llorar porque la cansaba. Y estaba justo en el medio de un sueño con Rachel cuando un ruido en la ventana del auto la despertó. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y pudo ver los ojos de Rachel mirándola.<p>

Santana la observó, notando que tenía los ojos brillosos y estaba un poco colorada. Pero estaba vestida igual que a la mañana. Pudo ver que ella le hacía señas de que bajara la ventanilla. Apretando el botón, vio como el vidrio descendía frente al rostro de la diva.

"¿Santana? ¿Te gustaría entrar a dormir en una de las camas de mi casa?" preguntó Rachel. Santana, sintió el olor a cerveza inundar su auto apenas comenzó a bajar la ventanilla.

"No, hobbit. No quiero contagiarme de ninguna enfermedad." respondió levantando el vidrio de nuevo y arrancando el auto. Controlando antes de acelerar que Rachel se hubiera alejado un poco.

* * *

><p>"¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó Noah desde la puerta cuando vio a Rachel volver a la casa y sin Santana a la vista.<p>

"Me insultó y aceleró." respondió Rachel.

"Tipico." dijo él.

Se sentaron en el sillón, tomaron otra cerveza.

"Entonces..." dijo dejando que la palabra llenara el ambiente.

"¿Entonces...?" preguntó ella.

"¿Qué hay de nuevo?" preguntó

"¡Ah! Noah, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte." dijo ella recordando de pronto.

"¿Si? ¿De qué?"

"Primero, ¿cómo le está yendo a Quinn en tu casa, con tu mamá? Por lo que recuerdo, Sarah es bastante volátil."

"Pensé que no íbamos a tocar ese tema."

"Noah, ella estuvo enviándote mensajes toda la noche."

"A veces no sé que hacer. La quiero, pero no sé que hacer. Ella no me quiere y no tengo forma de ganar dinero para ella y el bebé. No es verano."

"Puedo llegar a tener una solución, pero no me respondiste como le está yendo con tu madre. ¿Dónde está durmiendo?"

"Con mamá le esta yendo terriblemente mal. Ni se hablan. Y está durmiendo en el sótano, no quería dormir conmigo." dijo mirando otra vez su celular, que estaba sonando.

"¿Es ella?"

"Si."

"Decile que junte sus cosas, y que la vas a buscar para llevarla a la casa de alguien, donde va a estar más cómoda."

"¿A dónde la voy a llevar?"

"La vas a traer a mi casa."

"No, Rach. Quinn te odia."

"Prefiero que me odie viviendo acá, a que odie al resto del mundo, vos incluido, por vivir en el sótano. Está embarazada, Noah. Tenés que darle lo mejor. Y hoy por hoy, lo mejor es mi casa, en donde ella puede estar cómoda, aunque no quiera hablar conmigo."

"¿Qué hay de los gastos que pueda tener?"

"Eso es de lo que quería hablar en realidad. ¿Le avisaste?"

"Si, me pregunta si la voy a llevar a un lugar en donde por lo menos la traten bien. Le dije que si."

"En Columbus, hay un pequeño bar, donde estoy cantando hace varios fines de semana. Va mucha gente, y me dejan bastante propina. Me preguntaba si querías comenzar a ir conmigo y compartimos las ganancias. Y vas a poder juntar más dinero para Quinn y el bebé."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si."

"Voy a buscar a Quinn, y hablar con ella en el camino de vuelta." dijo él.

"Espero que no te agarre la policía y te haga un test de alcoholemia."

"Yo también."

* * *

><p>"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Quinn. Estaba cansada, el bebé se movía, el día había sido extremadamente raro y se estaba yendo de una casa a las 2 de la mañana.<p>

"Vamos a la casa de una amiga, que te ofrece una habitación que no está en el sótano, con una cama de verdad y varias comodidades, para que estes tranquila hasta el final del embarazo." respondió Puckerman.

"¿Y conozco a ésta amiga tuya?"

"Si. Y no te llevas muy bien con ella. Pero ella está dispuesta a salir de tu camino, mientras tengas un lugar más apropiado para quedarte y no enfrentes la ira de mi mamá todos los días."

"¿Me estás llevando a lo de Berry?"

"Si."

"¿Y sus padres que dicen?"

"Eso es algo que si quieres hablas con ella y si no, ni tocas el tema. Y mi consejo es que esperes que ella te diga algo antes de preguntar sobre sus padres."

"¿Y me va a asesinar mientras duermo?"

"¿Rachel? Jajajaja, no. Aunque te sorprenda saberlo, Rachel tiene un corazón enorme. No sólo propuso que vos te mudaras con ella sino que me ofreció un trabajo, para juntar dinero así pagamos los gastos que tenemos y que vamos a tener."

"¿Te estás acostando con Berry?"

"No."

"Entonces está bien." dijo cuando él estaba estacionando frente a la casa de la diva.

"¿Así nomás? ¿No me vas a gritar por sacarte de mi casa a las 2 de la mañana para que te mudes a la casa de Berry? ¿Rachel Berry, la persona que más odias en este mundo?" preguntó Puck.

"La persona que más odio en este mundo, eres tú, Puckerman. Y no creo que vivir con Berry sea tan malo, después de lo que presencié hoy en la escuela. Sabía que esa diva no era todo lo que podíamos llegar a ver de ella. Y creo que son las hormonas que no me permiten enojarme ante la idea de una cama que no está ubicada en un sótano." dijo bajando de la camioneta y agarrando uno de sus bolsos, de los dos que tenía.

Cuando entraron en la casa, con una llave que estaba escondida en un piedra falsa en una de las maletas, encontraron a Rachel limpiando la cocina.

"Hola, Berry." dijo Quinn mirando a la diva.

"Hola, Quinn." respondió ella.

Como ninguna de las dos agregó nada más, Rachel empezó a caminar hacia la escalera, al ver que ellos no la seguían, se dio vuelta.

"Quinn, no creo que éstas sean horas para una conversación profunda entre nosotras, así que mientras Noah te fue a buscar, yo te preparé el cuarto. Le puse sábanas limpias a la cama y te dejé toallas limpias en el baño. Hoy vinieron a limpiarla, así que está limpia." dijo Rachel subiendo las escaleras después de hablar.

Puck, la frenó en la mitad y le pidió permiso para dormir en el sofá.

"Puedes dormir en el cuarto de mis padres, Noah. También tiene sábanas limpias y eso." dijo Rachel.

"Gracias, Rach."

"De nada." Y siguió subiendo las escaleras guiando a Quinn.

"Este es, desde ahora, tu cuarto. Si consideras que te hace falta algo, solo hazmelo saber y trataré de conseguirlo. El baño está detrás de esa puerta." dijo Rachel señalando una puerta del otro lado de la habitación. Mi cuarto está cruzando el pasillo y el de mis padres en el sótano. Espero que duermas bien Quinn." dijo antes de volver hacia las escaleras a cerrar la casa y activar la alarma.

Quinn no había dicho nada. Sólo se acercó a la cama y tocó el colchón. Era duro pero suave al mismo tiempo. Se tiró de espaldas y agradeció al cielo de que al día siguiente era sábado.

* * *

><p>Quinn se despertó casi al mediodía siguiente. Después de estar durmiendo en un colchón en el sótano de Puckerman, esa cama había hecho maravillas en su espalda y por fin había descansado. Se dio una ducha rápida y bajó hacia la cocina, mirando con detalle la casa en la que se estaba quedando. Además, buscaba a la dueña de casa, ya que había mirado en su cuarto y la cama estaba hecha y no había señales de la diva.<p>

En la cocina, tampoco la encontró. Lo que si encontró fue una nota con un juego de llaves.

"_Quinn o Noah, quien se levante primero y vea esto: acá dejo las llaves de la casa para Quinn y el código de la alarma está escrito en una de ellas. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas y si todo va bien, creo que volveré al mediodía. Si no, llamen a mi abogado, el número está al lado del teléfono. Hay tocino en la heladera para Quinn. Y que no se asuste si no ve nada vegetariano. No lo soy. :P Rachel."_

Quinn se sorprendió por la carta (y porque Rachel no era realmente vegetariana) y después de leerla una segunda vez, se puso a preparar el desayuno.

Puckerman apareció unos minutos después, buscando algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Mientras estaban desayunando, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y vieron pasar a Rachel a toda velocidad cargando unas bolsas, escaleras arriba. Los dos se miraron y siguieron a la diva, quien se metió en el cuarto de Quinn.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Berry?" preguntó la rubia mirando que Rachel dejaba las bolsas en el suelo y abría el ropero.

"Te traje algo." respondió antes de empezar a sacar ropa de las bolsas. Quinn miró sorprendida, reconocía todas esas prendas. Incluso vio su uniforme de las Cheerios.

"¿Rachel? ¿Que hiciste?" preguntó suavemente.

"Mi idea principal era entrar en tu casa sin ser descubierta y sacar todo lo que encontrara en tu habitación. No contaba con que alguno de tus padres estuviera ahí. Resulta, que tu mamá si estaba y cuando vió que estaba guardando tus cosas, comenzó a preguntarme por vos y a ayudarme a guardarlas. Fue muy extraño. Primero se sorprendió y pensé que iba a gritar y a llamar a la policía, después, comenzó a preguntar mientras guardaba tu ropa en las bolsas. Cuando terminé con tu ropa, ella salió del cuarto y volvió con un bolso enorme y me hizo poner todas las cosas que había en tu escritorio y en tu baño. Eso lo dejé en el auto. Y después, me trajo un maletín en donde está tu computadora, y otras cosas, me dijo. También quedaron en el auto. Y cuando estaba cargando todo, con ella que me decía, rápido, rápido, Rusell está por llegar, entró corriendo y me dio éste sobre." dijo corriendo hasta Quinn y entregándole el sobre para volver, corriendo al placar y acomodar la ropa que sacaba de las bolsas.

Puckerman, decidió ayudar a su amiga y dejó a Quinn mirando el sobre.

Después de media hora, Rachel fue hasta el auto y volvió con las cosas que faltaban. Dejándoselas a Quinn para que las acomode. Dijo que ya se había sentido demasiado incómoda guardándolas, como para pasar por lo mismo al sacarla. Y le pidió disculpas por haber irrumpido en su intimidad.

Quinn seguía mirando el sobre.

Rachel bajó a preparar algo para almorzar y Puckerman la acompañó, presintiendo que era mejor que Quinn estuviera sola cuando descubriera el contenido del sobre.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn: esta carta la estoy escribiendo la noche en que Russell te echó de esta casa. Espero que algún día llegue a tus manos. <em>

_Estoy profundamente arrepentida por haber permitido que él te dijera todo eso y te echara, pero lamentablemente todavía no junto las fuerzas necesarias para defenderme o defenderte. _

_No sé donde estás, supongo que con ese chico Hudson, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de vos. Lo que está creciendo dentro tuyo es un milagro y no tienes que sentirte culpable ni avergonzada por la forma en que fue concebido. _

_Cuando tenga la oportunidad haré llegar esta carta a tus manos. El día que me di cuenta que algo estaba pasando con tu cuerpo, decidí abrir una caja de ahorro en el banco a tu nombre. Solo yo sé de su existencia. Estoy depositando dinero hace unas semanas ahí y lo voy a seguir haciendo. Voy a ayudarte aunque sea monetariamente, Quinnie. En la otra hoja está la información necesaria para que puedas disponer de ese dinero._

_Quinn, te quiero. _

_Mamá._

* * *

><p>Quinn apareció en la cocina una hora después. Había llorado ante las palabras de su madre y ahroa estaba un poco mejor. En la cocina, solo estaba Puckerman, que tenía puesto un delantal rosa.<p>

"¿Dónde está Berry?" preguntó Quinn mirando hacia el living.

"Está en el patio trasero, recibió una llamada y salió a hablar." respondió él sacando las ollas del fuego.

"¿Está todo bien, Quinn?" preguntó Rachel entrando justo en ese momento.

"Berry, quería agradecerte. Primero, por abrirme las puertas de tu casa y segundo, por lo que hiciste hoy. Y además, pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice." dijo Quinn mirando hacia el piso. Realmente era muy difícil para ella decir gracias y perdón.

"No hay problema Quinn. Lo hubiera hecho aunque siguieras tratandome mal. Pero dejemos el pasado donde está. En el pasado." dijo Rachel sentándose.

"¿Ninguna de las dos va a mover su trasero para poner la mesa?" preguntó Puckerman arruinando el momento.

"Ah, perdón." dijo Rachel levantándose nuevamente y haciendo lo que él había pedido.

Cuando ya estaban sentados, comiendo en silencio, Rachel decidió hablar.

"Quinn, le propuse a Noah una forma de ganar dinero. Es esta noche y es en Columbus. Quería saber si estaba bien para vos que nos vayamos en un rato y que recién regresemos mañana al mediodía. O, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros."

"¿Y en que consiste ese trabajo?" preguntó la rubia.

"Es tocar en un bar. En realidad es un bar pequeño, pero yo estoy tocando ahí hace un tiempo y además de que el dueño me paga, las propinas son muy buenas." respondió la diva.

"¿Puck?" preguntó Quinn esperando que él inventara alguna mentira. Aunque creía creerle a Rachel, con Puck nunca se podía estar segura, menos si él estaba involucrado.

"Rachel dice la verdad." respondió él.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó ella volviendo la mirada a la diva.

"Si, es cierto. Incluso te dejaría el nombre del bar y el número de teléfono por si quieres llamar."

"Aunque confío en tu palabra, Berry, no confío en él." dijo señalando al muchacho. "¿Sería muy mala educación de mi parte si llegase a aparecer por ese bar, de sorpresa, con Santana y Brittany?"

A Rachel no le gustó mucho la idea de la latina yendo a ver una de sus actuaciones, pero tenía que sacar a Quinn de sus dudas.

"No, Quinn. No sería ninguna molesta. Te voy a dejar también las coordenadas para que ingreses en el gps. ¿En qué auto irían? Porque nosotros podemos ir en la camioneta de Noah y puedo dejarte mi auto para que vayas." dijo Rachel intentando ser lo más amable posible con la rubia.

"No va a hacer falta. A Santana le gusta manejar. Gracias igual, Berry." respondió ella.

"Bueno, " dijo Rachel levántadose y lavando su plato. "Me voy a ir a bañar, Noah. Es mejor que estés listo para partir después."

"Ok, Rach." dijo el muchacho, que también lavó lo que había usado.

"¿Quinn te molestaría lavar lo que quedó sucio? Te prometo que va a ser solo por hoy. Después arreglamos bien la división de tareas." dijo Rachel antes de partir.

"No hay problema, Berry."

* * *

><p>"¿Estás viviendo con el hobbit?" preguntó Santana por enésima vez mientras viajaban hacia Columbus.<p>

"¡Oh, por Dios, Santana! ¡No es tan grave! Y ya preguntaste como 10 veces" respondió Quinn ya irritada.

"Perdón, pero es como un shock. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que hay dentro de esa casa." respondió la latina, sufriendo por dentro porque no era ella la que estaba viviendo ahí.

"Es bastante normal. Parece que viviera ella sola, además. Puck me dijo que si ella no nombra a los padres, es mejor que no pregunte." dijo Quinn.

"Además, San, ahora podemos entrar y ver que es lo que hay. Quinn vive con ella." dijo Brittany desde el asiento trasero.

"Tienes razón, Britt. Ahora podemos entrar a ver que es lo que Berry esconde detrás de esas paredes." dijo Santana.

* * *

><p>"No entiendo porqué últimamente estás tan obsesionada con ella" dijo Britt, causando que Quinn observara a la latina.<p>

"Mejor aceleramos para llegar más rápido."

* * *

><p>Uno de los guardias del bar no quiso dejar entrar a la rubia y sus amigas apenas las dos exigieron hacerlo, hasta que se fijo en la lista y pudo ver que Rachel las había incluido.<p>

El lugar, en sí, no era gran cosa, pero tampoco era tan pequeño como Rachel había dicho, y toda la gente estaba en sus mesas, hablando y riendo, hasta el momento en que las luces se bajaron y un locutor anunció la presencia de la diva, hoy alegremente acompañada por Noah Puckerman. Todos aceptaron.

Quinn observó que cerca del escenario había un gran frasco en donde con el transcurso de las canciones (que no solo eran del reperterio, siempre extenso, de la diva y Puckerman, sino que también muchos pedían sus canciones) la gente se levantaba y depositaba dinero en un gran frasco, que a mitad de la segunda canción fue cambiado por otro del mismo tamaño pero vacío.

Brittany, bailaba sola delante de sus dos amigas, aplaudiendo cada vez que una canción terminaba.

Y Santana no podía sacar la vista de Rachel. La diva, tenía un puesto un jean bastante ajustado que era peor que estar desnuda, se dijo Santana y una remera blanca que si la llegaban a mojar, la latina estaba segura de que todos iban a ver los pechos de la diva. Pero estaba esa vestimenta estaba haciendo demasiadas cosas al cuerpo de Santana, quien después de la quinta canción, se movió hacia el costado del escenario para quedarse ahí hasta que la diva termine de cantar.

"¿Qué le pasa a S?" preguntó Quinn notando que su amiga ahora estaba con la vista concentrada en el escenario, pero al costado del mismo y no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que sus compañeros habían comenzado a cantar.

"Está enamorada profundamente de Rachel." respondió Brittany, quien seguía meciéndose de un lado para el otro.

"¿En serio?"

"Oh...si..."

* * *

><p>Cuando Noah y Rachel terminaron de cantar casi dos horas después. Bajaron del escenario para detenerse al frente de una furiosa latina.<p>

"Berry, vas a caminar el resto de la noche delante mío. A partir de este instante." dijo Santana señalando el lugar justo adelante de ella. No pensaba dejar que el resto de la ciudad de Columbus vea a Rachel con ese jean que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

La diva, observó a Santana detenidamente y se metió por una puerta al costado del escenario, dejando a Noah completamente asustado al frente de la latina. Si, se la podía llegar a ver furiosa por los pasillos de McKinley, pero no tanto.

Santana, comenzó a mirar para donde se había ido Rachel, al darse cuenta de que como su vista se había concentrado en un punto debajo de la cintura de ella, no prestó atención cuando se marchó.

"¿Dónde está el hobbit?" preguntó casi gritando agarrando a Puckerman del cuello de su remera.

"Estoy acá, Santana." intervino Rachel al volver a aparecer por la puerta que había desaparecido. Ya no tenía más esos jean bien ajustados. Sino que se los había cambiado por unos que le quedaban un poco más sueltos. Santana igualmente se le quedó mirando, mientras ella caminaba en dirección a la barra.

"¡Quinn! ¿Te gustó nuestro show?" le preguntó Rachel sentándose al lado de ella.

"La verdad que si, Berry. Dejaste cantar a Puckerman." dijo Quinn quien en realidad estaba sonriendo.

"Si, es cierto." dijo ella imitando la sonrisa.

"Rachel, ella quiere verte." dijo el barman pasando cerca de ella.

"¡Oh! Ahora vamos. Escucha Quinn, fui una tonta al darme cuenta de que como ahora comparto el escenario con Noah, no puedo agarrar el dinero del bar y salir de clubes para quedarme en la casa de alguien. Así que ahora que nos paguen, vamos a volver directamente a Lima." dijo Rachel mientras le hacía señas a Noah.

"¿Clubes, Berry?" preguntó Quinn entretenida al ver a la pequeña diva dar saltitos tratando de que su amigo le preste atención (quien la había visto la primera vez pero era demasiado gracioso ver aparercer la cara de Rachel entre la multitud, cada cierto tiempo).

"No voy a entrar en detalles, Fabray." respondió ella sacando la lengua.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué demonios le pasa a López?" dijo Puckerman mientras se ubicaba entre dos sillas en una pequeña oficina al fondo del local, entre Rachel y Quinn (a quien Rachel le había pedido que fuera así se aseguraban de que recibía el dinero).<p>

"¿Por qué lo decís, Noah?" preguntó Rachel que no entendía nada.

"Después que volviste a salir del lugar donde te cambiaste, me estuvo gritando. No me pregunten sobre que, porque ni siquiera la escuché." dijo él sacudiendo la mano.

"Bueno, yo se menos de ella que uds. dos, así que a mi no me pregunten. Y prefiero quedar fuera de lo que es la ira de Santana López." dijo Rachel.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn.

"No voy a poder mantenerme lejos de Santana ahora que vives en mi casa, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Rachel a Quinn.

"No. Lo siento Berry."

"Bueno, voy a tener que buscar otras cosas para hacer."

* * *

><p>"¿Cuánto ganaron?" preguntó Santana mientras salían del lugar donde habían estacionado el auto y comenzaban a seguir el camino de la camioneta de Puckerman que iba, también en dirección a Lima.<p>

"Lo que la mujer le paga a Rachel por tocar una noche por semana, es algo así como 500 dólares, porque como es menor de edad prefiere pagarle más que descontar eso en alcohol. Más, la suma de las propinas hicieron unos 2000 dólares totales, lo cual, Berry antes de dejar la oficina, me entregó." dijo Quinn con la vista puesta en el vehículo de adelante.

"¿Pero el trato no era mitad y mitad?" preguntó Santana.

"Si, pero Berry es así. Es como que te da todo de golpe. Además, es dinero, y dijo que prefería darme su parte ahora que yo estoy viviendo con ella, así cuido al bebé."

"¿Por qué se están deteniendo? Juro que si Puckerman se detiene para poder tener sexo con Rachel lo mato." dijo la latina con la mándibula bien unida al ver que Puck había puesto el guiño.

"San, no se bien que te está pasando, con Berry, pero no se están deteniendo para eso. Hay un restaurante que esta abierto ahí delante, y sé que ellos no cenaron. Estoy segura de que tienen hambre." dijo Quinn quien se giró para despertar a Brittany que se había dormido en el asiento de atrás.

"¡Hobbit! ¿Crees que es saludable que te saltes una comida al día para realizar actos de bondad porque te quieres parecer a Teresa de Calcuta?" gritó Santana cuando estación al lado de la pick-up de Puckerman y bajó al mismo tiempo que Rachel.

La diva, solo suspiró cansada y siguió caminando hacia el restaurante, que era más un antro. Santana, no soportando que ella la ignore, la agarro del antebrazo y la hizo dar vuelta.

"Te estoy hablando, pedazo de ser fantástico escapado de la tierra mieda, lo que menos puedes hacer es responderme." dijo acercando su rostro lo más que podía al de Rachel, mientras todos los demás observaban.

"Me estás lastimando, Santana." dijo Rachel tratando de sacarse de encima la mano de la latina, que estaba apretando muy fuerte su antebrazo.

"San, deja a Rachel. La estas lastimando." dijo Brittany acercándose a su mejor amiga, al ver la cara de dolor de la diva.

Santana, soltó rápidamente su mano del antebrazo y bajó la vista al suelo.

"Puck, es mejor que nosotras continuemos hacia Lima." dijo Quinn indicándole a Brittany que subiera a la latina al auto y que ella iba a manejar.

"De acuerdo, Quinn." dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando al restaurante.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" preguntó Puckerman cuando ya estaban sentados y esperando su comida.<p>

"No tengo ni la más mínima idea, Noah." respondió Rachel mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su falda.

"¿Te lastimo?" preguntó él mirando el brazo de la diva.

"Si, me duele un poco, pero no es nada que Santana no haya hecho antes." dijo ella intentado pensar en que era lo que había pasado.

"Me gustaría saber que le estaba cruzando por la cabeza. Una cosa, es dentro de la escuela, otra cosa es fuera." dijo Noah mientras miraba a la mesera moverse detrás del mostrador.

"La verdad no la entiendo, Noah. Y no sé si alguien puede entenderla."

"¿Qué le estará pasando?" preguntó Noah sin esperar respuesta.

"Creo que está tratando de encontrarse." dijo Rachel ausentemente.

* * *

><p>"¿Que diablos fue eso, Santana?" preguntó Quinn cuando ya tenían lejos al restaurante.<p>

"No sé de que me estás hablando, Fabray." respondió la latina, quien estaba tirada en el asiento de atrás, con una mano sobre sus ojos.

"Hace un tiempo que estás pasando los límites con Berry. Ya no es solo tirarle granizados o insultarla o ponerle apodos. Últimamente, te noto más agresiva con ella. Por lo menos, una vez por semana la estás empujando en contra de los casilleros, y bastante fuerte. Cierro mi boca porque no sé como tocar el tema con vos o con ella, pero hoy te pasaste. ¿Cuál es el problema de que me esté ayudando? Por lo menos me dio un techo donde pasar la noche." dijo Quinn.

"Vamos, Fabray. Tu también hiciste todo eso." dijo Santana. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?¿Por qué se enojó tanto al saber que Rachel no había cenado para juntar dinero para Quinn?

"Si, pero nunca le dejé un moretón." dijo Quinn mirando de reojo a Brittany quien no decía ninguna palabra y miraba hacia adelante.

Ninguna de las tres volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a la casa de Rachel en Lima. Santana intentó quedarse esa noche a dormir en la casa de la diva, pero Quinn se bajó del auto apenas llegó y las despidió inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>Rachel y Noah llegaron un rato después, y la diva suspiró aliviada al no ver el auto de Santana estacionado en la casa.<p>

Entraron directamente y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Quinn se despertó y vió que la puerta de Rachel seguía cerrada. Así que, pensando que todavía estaba durmiendo, decidió preparar el desayuno para los tres (era bastante probable que Puckerman estuviera dormido en la pieza de los padres de Rachel).<p>

Mientras preparaba todo, alguien abrió la puerta principal y pronto, una Rachel Berry completamente transpirada y vestida con unos pantalones cortos, bien cortos, color rojo y una remera negra, entró en la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. Quinn, inmediatamente observó el brazo izquierdo de la diva en donde podía ver una marca oscura.

"Buenos días, Quinn." saludó Rachel mientras abría la heladera.

"Buenos días, Berry." respondió Quinn.

"Si me esperas que me dé un baño, bajo rápido a ayudarte a terminar de preparar el desayuno." dijo ella después de tomar un sorbo de agua directamente de la botella.

"¿Te duele, Berry?" preguntó Quinn señalando el brazo de la diva.

"No mucho. Creo que es más visual que otra cosa." respondió ella desinteresadamente.

"¿Por qué te hizo eso, Berry?" preguntó Quinn.

"Cuidado, Fabray. Van a pensar que te preocupas por mí." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Y qué si lo hago, Berry?" respondió la rubia, también sonriendo.

"Ahí se me acabaron las ideas." dijo Rachel. "Pero respondiendo tu otra pregunta, no sé porque hizo eso y tampoco le iba a preguntar. Últimamente, la noto un poco más agresiva hacia mí y obsesionada con algo. La otra noche, Noah me confirmó que un auto que hace meses se detiene en la calle al frente de casa y se queda horas ahí, es de ella. Nunca se baja del auto, siempre se queda ahí. Y después fui a preguntarle si quería dormir aquí adentro y tiró una de sus frases y se fue."

"Eso es raro." dijo Quinn al escuchar lo que Rachel decía.

"Y bueno. Soy Rachel Berry, demasiada suerte tengo de que vos aceptaras quedarte conmigo y de que Noah haya vuelto a ser mi amigo." dijo bajando la vista al suelo. "Me voy a dar un baño y vuelvo." agregó saliendo de la cocina rápidamente.

Mientras Quinn terminaba de preparar el desayuno, Noah bajó las escaleras frotándose los ojos y los dos esperaban a Rachel que termine con su baño. Quinn, recogió el períodico que había llegado unos minutos después que la diva y estaba leyendo una editorial cuando su celular vibró en la mesa. Al mirarlo, era un mensaje.

"**¡Hola Quinn! ¿Podemos hacer algo hoy, en la casa de Rachel? Yo no tengo ganas de ir de compras y San no está muy comunicativa. Además, pienso que es mejor que comencemos a conocer a Rachel un poco más."**

Brittany siempre tenía sus formas de lidiar con los problemas y conocía a la gente más que a sí misma. En ese aspecto era bastante inteligente, pensó Quinn.

"**Le pregunto a Berry cuando termine de ducharse, Britt. Si Santana viene, espero que prometa comportarse. Tendrías que ver el moretón que le dejó en el brazo." **

Quinn no se sentía orgullosa por lo que le había hecho a la diva en el pasado, pero si ella la aceptaba en su casa así nomás, iba a convertirse en mejor persona. Pero además, como ella le había dicho a Santana, nunca había recurrido a la violencia física para humillar a Berry.

"**Si, le hice que me prometiera que se iba a comportar. No le gustó mucho, pero quiere pasar el día con vos."**

Rachel bajó unos minutos después y Quinn tocó el tema.

"No hay problema Quinn, no creo que pase mucho tiempo del día de hoy dentro de la casa." dijo Rachel quien miraba a Noah tratando de comunicarle algo.

"Quiero que sepas que esas dos son capaz de venir en el momento en que les avise que dijiste que si y no se van a ir hasta bien entrada la noche. Es domingo." Le dijo Quinn.

"Nosotros nos vamos a ir apenas termine con el desayuno y probablemente regresemos para la hora de la cena." dijo Rachel.

"¿No te molesta que Satán entre en esta casa?" preguntó Puckerman.

"Si no la dejo entrar, a partir de mañana, mi vida en McKinley va a ser más difícil de lo que es hasta ahora. Si la dejo entrar, probablemente las cosas se mantengan igual. Aunque con ella no se sabe." Respondió la diva, levantándose y levantando lo que usó para después levantar la mesa por sus acompañantes y ponerse a lavar.

Noah y Quinn solo la observaban.

* * *

><p>Fiel a su palabra, Rachel se fue apenas terminó de lavar los platos, pero pidiéndole disculpas de antemano a Quinn por haber cerrado con llave la puerta de su habitación. A Quinn no le molestó demasiado eso, sino que más bien le molestó a Santana (cuando llegó junto a Brittany cinco minutos después de que Puckerman y Berry se hubieran ido) y quizo entrar a la habitación de la diva.<p>

Después de que entre las dos rubias la convencieron, bajaron al living y pasaron todo el día tiradas en los sillones y viendo televisión, películas (sorprendentemente Rachel no poseía solo musicales) y levantándose únicamente para ir al baño o buscar algo para comer.

"Noah, tengo hambre." se quejó Rachel cuando entraban en la casa, casi a las 7 de la tarde.

"Eso te pasa por no haber comido nada en el almuerzo." respondió él

"Ahí no tenía hambre. Tengo hambre ahora." dijo entrando al living y viendo a las dos porristas y una ex porrista mirándola.

"Igual tendrías que haber comido algo. Gastaste muchas energías después." dijo Noah frenándose en seco al ver la cara de las otras tres.

"Santana, Brittany, Quinn, buenas noches. ¿Cenaron?" preguntó Rachel. Se había olvidado que las dos porristas iban a estar en su casa. Solo hizo contacto visual con Brittany y Quinn, evitando mirar a la latina para no irritarla. Pero, ella no sabía que eso precisamente era lo que la irritaba.

"¿Qué pasa Berry? ¿El hecho de que vivas completamente sola porque tus fabulosos papis no te quieren hacen que gastes poco dinero y comas una vez al día?" dijo Santana con bastante veneno en la voz. ¿Por qué no la miraba?¿Acaso era tan fea como para que Berry no pusiera sus ojos en ella?

"¡Santana!" gritaron Quinn, Brittany y Puckerman al mismo tiempo. Aunque Quinn y Brittany no sabían lo que pasaba entre la diva y sus padres, ellas habían respetado las palabras que Puckerman le había dicho a Quinn un par de noches antes.

"¿Qué?" respondió Santana, cada vez más enojada porque Rachel ni siquiera después de lo que dijo la miró, solo se quedó ahí, quieta mirando el piso. "¿Acaso no es cierto? En esta casa es obvio que ha vivido solo una persona. ¿Dónde está la fabulosa pareja gay que se asentó en Lima?" Siguió diciendo sin sacar los ojos de Rachel. Ella solo tenía que mirarla.

"Noah, ya se me acabó el apetito. Me voy a ir a la cama. Hasta mañana a todos." dijo la diva manteniendo la vista en el piso y caminando hacia las escaleras, para desaparecer.

Puckerman hervía de furia, pero sabía que Rachel no le gustaba que resolvieran problemas con la violencia, así que decidió volver a su casa.

"Quinn, voy a estar esta noche en mi casa. Rachel te consiguió un turno con el obstreta para ver si todo esta bien para el día martes. No me preguntes como lo hizo, porque no lo sé." dijo mirando a la madre de su hijo.

"Ah, ¿Hoy no vas a dormir con el hobbit, Puckerman?¿Qué pasó? ¿La dejaste tan adolorida en estos dos días para que no le puedas meter más lo que tenés entre las piernas a ella?¿Se la metiste por cada uno de sus agujeros?" dijo Santana.

Nadie pudo creer lo que pasó a continuación. El sonido de una cachetada se escuchó por toda la habitación y mientras la mejilla de Santana comenzaba a ponerse colorada, la mano de Brittany volvía a ubicarse al lado de la rubia más alta.

"¿Brittany?" preguntó Santana mirando a su amiga y llevando una mano a su mejilla.

"Yo no sé que mierda es lo que te pasa con Rachel, pero espero que comiences a darte cuenta de que si seguis recurriendo a tus defensas, ella no te va a prestar la atención que vos querés que te preste. Ya que sos tan mala y decís tantas cosas para hacerla sufrir, espero que de una vez por todas admitas lo que sientes por ella. Y espero que ese momento no sea tarde. Porque si seguís así, ella no te va a dar ninguna oportunidad. Y además, sé muy bien que Rachel no se acostaría con Puck porque sino no hubiera invitado a Quinn a vivir en esta casa. Ni siquiera está siguiendo a Finn por todos lados." dijo la rubia a quien todos creían tonta, enojada con su mejor amiga. "Y ahora me voy y no quiero saber de vos, San, hasta que te des cuenta de todo lo que hiciste y dijiste hoy. Además de que me rompiste una promesa." añadió antes de saludar a Quinn con un beso en la mejilla y pedirle a Puck que la lleve a la casa.

"Y yo, te voy a pedir que te vayas de esta casa San. Creo que Brittany acaba de decir muchas cosas que no creíste que fuera ella quien las notara. Por lo menos, yo no lo hice y por la cara que puso Puck, él tampoco." dijo Quinn.

"¿No puedo quedarme?" preguntó suavemente la latina.

"No creo que sea bueno para Rachel." respondió Quinn.

"¿Ahora nos preocupamos por el hobbit?"

"Si, estás cruzando el límite San. Ella nunca te hizo nada."

"Como sea. Me voy de acá antes de contagiarme de _concienticitis._" Y se levantó del sillón, para quedarse mirando la casa de la diva desde su auto.

¿Qué había hecho?¿Por qué no podía controlar la ira y los celos cuando estaba en presencia de la diva?¿Por qué no la había mirado? Eso era lo que más le molestaba a Santana. Rachel no la había mirado en ningún momento y ella, cuando le dio la idea a Brittany de pasar el día en casa de la diva haciéndole compañía a Quinn, lo hizo pensando en que podía acercarse a ella y se vistió extremadamente sexy. Y Rachel no la había mirado. Ni una sola vez.

Santana esa noche lloró, pero no hizo la promesa de todos los días. Sabía que no servía de nada.

* * *

><p>"¿Ya se fueron?" preguntó Rachel asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, mirando a Quinn.<p>

"Hace dos horas." respondió la rubia, aliviando el miedo que había sentido. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó.

"Si, no es nada que no haya escuchado antes de su parte." respondió ella entrando en la cocina. "¿Comiste algo?" le preguntó.

"No, tenía la esperanza de que bajaras y siguieras con hambre." respondió Quinn. Ella se había movido a la cocina a tomar un té, y pensó en las palabras que Brittany le había dicho a Santana. Y no era demasiado difícil darse cuenta de que la latina se estaba comportando como un niño en el jardín de infantes, cuando le gusta una niña.

"¿Pedimos una pizza?" preguntó Rachel contenta porque tenía alguien con quien compartir algo para comer.

"Si. Es buena idea."

"No creas que siempre pido comida, generalmente siempre estoy sola, así que me cocino. Pero me alegro de que por lo menos estés conmigo esta noche así podemos pedir algo." dijo Rachel mientras marcaba el número de la pizzería.

"¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué Santana es así contigo?" preguntó Quinn cuando ella terminó de hablar. Sabía que Rachel era más inteligente que todo Glee juntos y sabía que se había dado cuenta.

"Tengo mis teorías." dijo Rachel sentándose al frente de Quinn.

"¿Puedo conocerlas?" preguntó la rubia.

"Si, no tengo porque ocultarte las cosas. La primera, es que me odia tan profundamente que no puede evitarlo."

"¿Y la segunda?"

"La segunda es que no me odia para nada y no sabe como manejar ese sentimiento conmigo y recurre a levantar todas esas defensas y hacer y decirme todas esas cosas para no demostrar que siente algo por mí. Además, de que está completamente aterrorizada de que todos sepan de que siente algo por Rachel Berry, el piso de la pirámide social de McKinley."

"Guau. ¿Cuánto tiempo le dedicaste a pensar eso?"

"No mucho, solo unos segundos. Realmente intento no ahondar en esas cosas." respondió la diva antes de levantarse a contestar la puerta, ya que el timbre había sonado.

Mientras comían, Quinn estudiaba a la diva y un montón de preguntas le venían a la mente.

"¿Cómo te sentirías si tu segunda teoría es correcta?" preguntó cuando juntó el coraje suficiente.

"Creo que bien, no sé. Santana es...bueno, es Santana, pero puedo ver que hay más allá de lo que ven los ojos. No creo que si está enamorada de alguien sea violenta y cruel como lo es ahora. Creo que por ahora el miedo y la popularidad la mantienen así. Y es como que estuviera encerrada, encerrada en un lugar en donde no quiere estar. Ella tendría que encontrar la forma de ser libre." dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a la rubia por la profundidad de las palabras, además, de que no había dicho nada malo en contra de la latina a pesar de todo.

"¿Cómo lo hacés?¿Cómo soportás el hecho de que todos te lastimen y seguís adelante?" preguntó Quinn.

"Creo en las segundas oportunidades y sé muy bien lo que el rencor les hace a las personas. Así que aprendí a olvidar y a perdonar. No quiero consumirme por dentro y ser una persona amargada el resto de mi vida por juntar rencor en contra de todas las personas que me hacen o me dicen algo malo, Quinn. Una parte es porque tendría que odiar a todo el mundo y la otra parte es porque no me hace bien. Si Santana algún día llegase a ser sincera, primero consigo misma y después conmigo, yo le voy a dar una oportunidad. Todos sabemos que no tengo amigos, prácticamente. Así que tampoco me molesta llevarme bien con la gente." dijo Rachel despacio, pensando cada palabra.

"¿Por eso me invitaste a vivir en tu casa?" preguntó Quinn. "¿Por qué no guardas ningún rencor en mi contra y me estás dando una segunda oportunidad?" estaba completamente sorprendida de la bondad de la diva.

"Por eso y porque conozco a la mamá de Noah. Sé que no debe haber sido muy fácil para vos pasar un par de meses ahí. Sarah es muy volátil, incluso más que Santana. Y también sé que dormir en un colchón en el sótano no es saludable para una mujer embarazada. Sea lo que sea que decidas con respecto a ese bebé, estoy segura de que quieres que sea saludable."

"No eres tan egoísta como todos piensan." dijo Quinn más para sí misma que para Rachel, quien ya había terminado de comer.

"Nadie se tomó el tiempo de conocerme, Quinn. Todos suponen las cosas y juegan a destrozarme después. Nadie se acerca a preguntarme que es lo que pienso."

"¿Es por eso que explotaste el otro día con Schuester?" preguntó Quinn, ahora que sabía un poco más de Rachel, quería conocer un poco más de la actitud de Rachel.

"El otro día con el sr. Schuester me cansé. Terriblemente. A mi me tiran granizados a diario, me insultan a diario, incluso las demás personas que están conmigo en Glee. Esa mañana, Schuester fue testigo de una lluvia de granizados que me tiraron miembros del equipo de football y unas porristas. ¿Sabías quiénes eran esas porristas?" preguntó Rachel recibiendo como respuesta una negación con la cabeza por parte de Quinn. "Mercedes y Kurt. Ellos dos y Karofsky y Azimo, me tiraron dos granizados cada uno y el sr. Schuester vio todo. Y no hizo nada. Bueno, si hizo, vino a decirme que era mi culpa por no trabajar en equipo. Por eso exploté, por eso me cansé. Él no me permite trabajar en equipo. Después de Glee siempre me quedó con él rogándole que les dé una oportunidad a los demás, y el me dice que va a ver. "Ya voy a ver, Rachel" repite una y otra vez. Y cuando termino de decirle mis razones, me pide que prepare dos o tres canciones para la clase siguiente."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn sorprendida.

"Oh, si. Yo soy la que no trabaja en equipo, pero solo lo hago porque él me lo pide. Entonces, el viernes, realmente me cansé, como te dije, y fui a Glee y dije todo al frente de todos uds. Ya no me voy a quedar más después de hora para que el obtenga ideas a mi favor y encima me de la orden de preparar canciones y destruirme apenas levanto la mano en la clase siguiente, solo por acatar sus órdenes." dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn

"Yo sabía que no toda esa cantidad de canciones provenía de Rachel Berry." dijo Quinn sonriendo. Ahora incluso entendía mucho más a la diva.

Se fueron a dormir tarde, a pesar de que al día siguiente tenían clases. Quinn se había olvidado de que Rachel y Puckerman habían desaparecido todo el día.


	2. Causa y efecto

_Hola de nuevo! _

_Les dejo el segundo capítulo, y espero que les guste, quería agradecerles las review, los alerts y los favorites._

_Bueno, acá van a aparecer varias personas del pasado de Rachel y no sé si lo dije antes, pero Shelby formó parte de la vida de Rachel hasta cierta edad y pasaron cosas. Aclaro, me dejé llevar mucho por mi imaginación, a veces ni sé de donde se le ocurren cosas a esa parte de mi._

_Glee no me pertenece. _

_Saludos! _

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong>Causa y efecto<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel manejó hasta el colegio, hablando animadamente con Quinn, quien ni siquiera hizo un intento de alejarse de ella cuando entraron en los pasillos de McKinley.

Puckerman, las esperaba en su casillero y le sonrió a Rachel antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Quinn y una rosa.

Santana comenzó a seguir a la diva por toda la escuela. No le decía nada pero no se había alejado de ella por dos o tres metros.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Mami?" dijo Santana entrando en su casa la noche anterior.<em>

"_En la cocina, San." dijo María López, que estaba preparando la cena. Cuando vió el rostro de su hija, supo que por fin había llegado el momento de hablar._

"_¿Qué pasa, hija?¿Por qué has estado llorando?" preguntó abrazandola._

"_Mami, creo que soy gay" dijo Santana entre sollozos y queriendo alejarse de su madre. No sabía como ella iba a reaccionar y no quería que le pegara._

"_Ya hija, cálmate." dijo acariciando su espalda. "No es tan grave." agregó al sentir que Santana quería escaparse de sus brazos._

"_¿Có...Cómo?" preguntó a su madre._

"_Hija, te acuestas con muchos hombres, pero no sientes nada por ellos. Y vives hablando de esa chica, Rachel. Todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando estás con Brittany, viendo televisión. Y tienes una cantidad poco normal de posters de mujeres en tu habitación." dijo María guiando a Santana hacia una silla._

"_Creo que lo arruiné, mami." dijo Santana antes de volver a llorar._

"_Cuéntame." pidió María._

_Y cuando Santana se calmó un poco, le contó todo lo relativo a Rachel y a ella. Llorando una vez más al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior y de ese día._

"_Santana, amor es amor. Y lo que sientes por esa chica es más que solo un poco de cariño. Si juntaste el coraje suficiente como para decirme que eres gay, espero que puedas juntar el coraje suficiente como para pedirle perdón."_

* * *

><p>Por esa razón, Santana seguía a Rachel en la escuela. Intentando juntar coraje para pedirle perdón y comenzar a reparar todo el daño que había hecho. Pero la diva, no estuvo ni un momento sola. Puckerman la puso bajo su ala, y junto a Quinn la acompañaron a todos lados. Brittany se unía a ellos cada vez que podía.<p>

* * *

><p>La mañana en McKinley había sido relativamente tranquila. Hasta la hora del almuerzo, en donde se desató el caos.<p>

Cuando Karofsky y Azimio fueron a cambiar los libros a sus casilleros, no sospechaban nada de nada. En el momento en que los abrieron todo estuvo bien, pero unos diez segundos después algo explotó dentro de ellos y todas sus pertenencias y ellos mismos, quedaron empapados en un líquido pegajoso de color rojo. Y desde entonces, uno por uno de los alumnos de McKinley, caminaron por los pasillos con ese líquido pegado en el cuerpo y en la ropa. Era más difícil de sacar que un granizado.

Y los profesores, también estaban de color rojo. Cuando todos se reunieron en la sala de profesores a almorzar, las puertas se cerraron automáticamente y ese líquido empezó a surgir del techo. Dejándo a las autoridades de McKinley en un estado mucho peor que el de sus alumnos.

Rachel, acostumbrada a los granizados, era la única que después de las explosiones, estaba completamente limpia. Y Quinn también, quien había recurrido a la diva por ayuda y estaba agradecida de tener un cambio de ropa limpio en su casillero después del último granizado que había recibido meses atrás. Los bolsos habían quedado arruinados, pero ellas por lo menos estaban limpias.

Puckerman, insultaba todo el tiempo, lo cual le llamó la atención a Quinn, pero Rachel ni siquiera pestañeó. Además, estaba pensando, en que Rachel sabía bastante bien que era ese líquido y como sacarlo.

Las Cheerios se paseaban por los pasillos avergonzadas de su apariencia. Parecían una grandes manzanas rojas.

Sue, era la única profesora que no había sido víctima del ataque y observaba de lejos a Puckerman y Berry. Sabía que ellos tenían algo que ver.

Figgins, reunió a todos los profesores en su oficina y pidió que recuenten lo que había sucedido. Preguntándole a Sue una y otra vez como era posible que ella no hubiera estado en la sala de maestros en ese momento. Ella respondía lo mismo: "No tenía ganas de ver la cara de todos uds. y decidí saltarme el almuerzo." Aunque en realidad, Sue había recibido un mensaje de texto advirtiéndole que era mejor que no apareciera por la sala de maestros a la hora del almuerzo.

Schuester lloraba lágrimas rojas y Sue no dejó de sacarle fotos con su celular. Emma, extrañamente estaba tranquila.

Como todo era un caos y todos se quejaban de sus artículos arruinados, Figgins dio por terminado el día escolar, solicitándoles que se lleven a sus hogares todo lo que podían llegar a salvar.

Quinn estaba sorprendida porque a ella no se le había arruinado nada. En el momento en que ese líquido explotó dentro de su casillero, misteriosamente había aparecido una bolsa de naylon que cubrían todas sus pertenencias, (salvo el bolso que contenía su ropa, la cual no se había arruinado porque la ropa dentro del bolso, estaba a su vez dentro de una bolsa de naylon que la había protegido.) Brittany y Becky tampoco habían lamentando pérdidas. Igual que Puckerman y Rachel. Y para mayor sorpresa de Quinn, Santana.

Rachel manejó de nuevo hasta su casa, en donde Puckerman ya las estaba esperando sentado en los escalones de entrada. Sonriente.

Los tres entraron y Puckerman y Quinn se sentaron en la cocina, mientras Rachel preparaba algo para comer. Ninguno de los tres había almorzado.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, el timbre sonó por toda la casa y Rachel fue a ver quien era. Volvió con una altiva Sue Sylvester.

"¿Acá es dónde se reúne el clan, Berry?" preguntó mirando a Puckerman y a Quinn.

"¿Quieré comer algo, srta. Sylvester?" preguntó Rachel. "Es algo que balancea perfectamente la cantidad de hidratos de carbono, calorías, proteínas y todo eso." añadió volviendose a sentar.

"No me vendría mal." respondió Sue tomando un lugar en la mesa. Rachel inmediatamente se levantó y le puso un plato, vaso y cubiertos delante y le sirvió un poco de ensalada y dejó que Sue eligiera un pedazo de carne. Había cocinado un poco de carne al horno.

"Bueno, tengo que decir que estoy sorprendida de como llevaron a cabo su pequeña broma." dijo Sue entre mordiscos.

"¿A quién le está hablando, Sue?" preguntó Quinn que no entendía nada.

"Ah, Fabray. Pensé que vos sabías. Estos dos." dijo señalando a Puck y Rachel. "Fueron los que llevaron a cabo esa pequeña broma hoy en McKinley."

Rachel y Noah se miraron sorprendidos y de pronto Rachel se llevó una mano a la frente y dijo:

"¡Cómo me pude olvidar!" a lo cual las otras tres personas la observaban sin decir nada. "Sue dijo el viernes que tenía micrófonos ocultos por todo el colegio, y si tiene micrófonos, estoy segura de que también tiene cámaras. ¿Estoy equivocada, Sue?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la mujer rubia.

"No, Berry."

"¿Por qué no nos acusó directamente?" preguntó Noah considerando esto demasiado extraño.

"Porque Berry, acá presente, fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para advertirme de antemano de que no me apareciera por el salón de profesores a la hora del almuerzo. Ni mis pertenencias, ni yo sufrimos algún tipo de ataque de ese líquido."

"¡Lo sabía!" grito Quinn. "Sabía que Rachel tenía algo que ver o por lo menos sospechaba algo. No podía ser que tuviera en su kit de limpieza, las cosas necesarias para limpiar ese líquido."

"Tampoco es que eran necesarias tantas cosas Quinn. Solo te limpié con un poco de alcohol." dijo Rachel.

"¿Que utilizaron?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Rachel. Puckerman no era tan inteligente.

"Era solamente agua en gel, con un colorante. Lo que se queda pegado en la piel es el colorante. Aunque solo después de dos o tres baños. Si no se lo deja secar y se le pasa alcohol, sale al instante." respondió la diva.

"¿Por qué uds. también fueron víctimas de esa broma?" preguntó Quinn ahora.

"Era mejor, así nadie sospechaba de nosotros. Nadie que no fuera Sue Sylvester, por supuesto." respondió Rachel.

"¿Por qué no le pusiste eso a Brittany y a Santana?" preguntó Puckerman. El día anterior no le había respondido, pero ahora podía ser que sí.

"Brittany nunca me hizo nada malo. Solo siguió órdenes, igual que Becky. Y a Santana porque así no va a estar buscando quién le arruinó su uniforme. Prefiero que no se interese por averiguar quien hizo la broma." respondió Rachel.

"Bueno, Berry. No puedo estar realmente enojada con uds. dos. Me dieron muchas fotos de Schuester y sus rulos como para reírme durante un mes. A cambio, voy a mantener mi silencio. Y si vuelven a hacer otra cosa como ésta, por favor, avisenme de antemano. La comida estuvo muy satisfactoria." dijo Sue levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la casa, dejando a los 3 adolescentes sorprendidos.

"Eso no fue nada raro." dijo Quinn.

"No, nada raro." afirmó Puckerman

"Tengo ganas de hacer margaritas." dijo Rachel.

"¿Fue Sylvester la que salió recién?" preguntó Santana que había entrado como si fuera su casa, junto a Brittany y ahora estaban paradas en la puerta de la cocina.

"Rach, estoy seguro de que quieres bañarte y descansar un poco. Yo lavo los platos hoy." dijo Noah para que ella pudiera salir de la habitación. No quería que Santana le dijera algo a la diva y menos sobre los padres de ella. Él sabía muy bien que ese era un tema completamente intocable al frente de Rachel y que seguramente había pasado la noche despierta pensando en ellos.

"Gracias Noah." dijo ella levantándose y pasando al lado de las dos porristas.

"¡Espera, Berry!" dijo Santana cuando ya estaba por subir las escaleras. Incluso hizo el intento de agarrar su brazo pero las memorias del sábado a la noche la detuvieron."Quería pedirte perdón. No estuvo bien de mi parte hacer y decir esas cosas, ni ayer ni nunca. Realmente estoy arrepentida y si no lo estuviera, no estaría acá parada pidiéndote perdón al frente de Britt, Quinn y Puck. Por favor, perdóname. Quiero que intentemos ser amigas y si eso no funciona, prometo no volver a mi antiguo yo. Pero no soporto más ver como te lastimo. Me estoy lastimando a mi misma. No puedo decirte las razones de porque hice lo que hice, no por ahora. Pero, ¿me darías una oportunidad?" preguntó Santana, mientras Puckerman, Brittany y Quinn las miraban a ambas, con especial atención, esperando la respuesta de la diva, quien solo miraba a Santana como si no hubiera nadie más.

"Te perdono, Santana" dijo Rachel lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros tres también escucharan.

Santana largó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

"Gracias, Rachel." dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente y bajando su mirada.

"Te voy a abrazar, ahora." dijo la diva bajando los escalones y abrazando a Santana despacio, para no tentar la suerte.

Brittany, saltó sobre las dos morenas y procedió a abrazarlas también. Le gustaban los abrazos.

El resto del día, lo pasaron los cinco hablando de todo y de nada, y Santana se sentía orgullosa de haber juntado el coraje necesario para pedirle perdón a Rachel, desde el abrazo, se sentía bien, contenta y sabía que ahora podía no solo reparar lo que hizo, sino también tenía una oportunidad en el futuro con ella. Incluso, le había enviado un mensaje a su mamá, contándole que lo había hecho. Ahora, no se alejaba demasiado del lado de la diva.

Cuando estaba Rachel estaba preparando la cena, ella la ayudó y miró despreciativamente a Puckerman cuando él entró y le preguntó a Rachel si quería que él comprara alcohol.

"¿Puedes comprar tequila?" preguntó Rachel. "Sigo con ganas de hacer margaritas." añadió al ver la cara de su amigo.

"¿Y sabés hacer margaritas?" preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel sorprendida, éste lado de ella no lo conocía.

"Si." respondió Rachel que le dio dinero a Noah. "Ve, mi pequeño saltamontes, después jugaremos al CoD." añadió dándole a Puck unas palmadas en la espalda para que se moviera.

"¿Margaritas, Berry?" volvió a preguntar Santana, levantando su ceja derecha.

"Tengo ganas de tomar margaritas. El viernes con Noah estuvimos tomando cerveza, y aunque me guste, prefiero margaritas el día de hoy." dijo volviendo sus manos a la comida que estaba preparando.

"Realmente tengo que decir que estoy sorprendida." dijo Santana.

"No te sorprendas tanto. Que me guste tomarlas no quiere decir que tenga una alta tolerancia al alcohol." dijo la diva.

"¿Cómo será Berry borracha?" se preguntó Santana en voz alta.

"No sé, realmente nunca llegué al punto de emborracharme frente a personas. Nunca me invitaron a ninguna fiesta. Solo me emborraché dentro de casa." dijo indiferente.

Santana, bajó la mirada avergonzada. Eso, en cierta forma, también lo había hecho ella.

"¡San!" gritó Brittany entrando en la cocina. "Quinn no me quiere contar porque Sylvester estaba hoy al mediodía acá. Lo único que pude descubrir con mis preguntas, es que tiene que ver con esa broma que hicieron en la escuela."

"Le dije que no es mi lugar contar el porque ella estuvo acá. Además, fue todo muy extraño. Si no hubiera estado acá cuando pasó y me lo cuentan mañana, no lo creería." dijo Quinn entrando detrás de Brittany.

"Eso fue algo que nos olvidamos de preguntar. Incluso, cuando salíamos, se decía en el colegio que a Sue le habían advertido que algo iba a pasar y por eso ella no quedó de color rojo." dijo Santana volviendo a mirar a Rachel. Ahora que podía mirarla ya que estaban iniciando una amistad, no le gustaba sacar sus ojos de encima de la diva.

"Estoy segura de que si ella vino hasta acá, es porque sabe quienes fueron." dijo Brittany mirando hacia algún punto. Cuando se ponía así era porque tenía una epifanía. "Entonces, si a Quinn le parecía rara la presencia de Sue, quiere decir que Rachel está involucrada en esa broma, o sabe quien fue el que la hizo. Lo cual quiere decir entonces, que Puck también tiene que ver con ese tema."

Rachel, miraba a la rubia con la boca abierta. Se había olvidado de lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser Brittany cuando estaba rodeada de gente en la que confiaba.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no." dijo Brittany caminando por toda la cocina y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa Britt?" preguntaron Quinn y Santana preocupadas.

Brittany, levantó su rostro y clavó sus ojos en la diva. Ahí pudo ver su respuesta. Sus ojos volvieron a ser como antes de la secundaria, de Glee, de la distancia. Se acercó rápidamente a Rachel y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

"¿Volvieron?" preguntó mirando a los ojos de la diva.

"¿Quién?" preguntaron Quinn y Santana que no entendían nada.

"Si." respondió Rachel ignorando la pregunta.

Brittany sonrió enormemente y abrazó a la diva, impidiéndole respirar.

"No sé si estar feliz o no. Pero puedo ver ese brillo en tus ojos. El que tenías cuando estábamos en la primaria y hacían alguna travesura con Puck. Con razón yo no fui víctima del líquido rojo hoy. Es porque fueron uds." Soltó a la diva de golpe y llevó una mano a su barbilla. "Aunque creo que tendría que estar aterrorizada."

"¡Hola!" gritaron Santana y Quinn. Querían entender lo que estaba pasando.

"No tenés que preocuparte Britt. No te va a pasar nada." dijo Rachel poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia para calmarla.

"A mi no. Pero uds. dos juntos no tienen muchos límites." dijo Brittany.

"¿Quién no tiene muchos límites?" preguntó Puck entrando con una bolsa con dos packs de cerveza y otra con dos botellas de tequila y limón.

"Uds. dos." respondió Brittany señalando a los dos judíos. "Todavía recuerdo cuando se metieron en la cocina en la primaria y pusieron laxante en la comida y todos se pasaron el día peleándose por entrar al baño. Y uds. dos, Becky y yo estábamos lo más bien, solo porque Rachel había traído justo ese día comida para los cuatro." Rachel y Puck estallaron en carcajadas ante el recuerdo y Brittany se unió porque le gustaba verlos reír. Además, la risa de Rachel era demasiado contagiosa.

"¿Alguien nos puede explicar qué está pasando?" gritaron Santana y Quinn asustando a los otros tres.

"Brittany." dijo Rachel volviendo a la comida y haciendole una seña de que ella podía hacerlo. Noah se puso a preparar las margaritas en la jarra de la licuadora, y la rubia esperó que él terminara de hacer ruido para empezar a contar, mientras preparaba la mesa.

"Yo los conocí a ellos dos en el jardín de infantes. Todos les decían que eran gemelos. En esa época su altura era la misma. Siempre andaban juntos y hacían bromas. Pero nunca me molestaron a mi o a Becky, que también iba con nosotros. Sino que nos defendían. Los dos. En esa época todavía eran un poco inocentes. Me comencé a dar cuenta que no lo eran, cuando entramos en primaria y comenzaron a pasar cosas raras. Por ejemplo lo del laxante. Aunque nunca nadie los atrapó, yo siempre supe que fueron ellos. Nadie se metía con ellos y por ciertas cosas que habían pasado, nadie se metía con Becky o conmigo. Por ejemplo, una vez uno de los chicos le dijo a Becky "deforme". No le pasó nada hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando ellos se enteraron. Ellos entraron al aula y escribieron insultos en contra de la maestra en el cuaderno del chico, imitando perfectamente su letra. Después, le pusieron cola de pegar en el asiento. Pero el chico, nunca dijo lo que le pasó, cuando volvió a clases con los dos ojos morados y la maestra le preguntó que le había pasado. Entregó su cuaderno sin mirarlo y se sentó. No se pudo levantar más de ahí, hasta que tuvieron que tirarlo la maestra y el director. Salió del colegio con todo el trasero al aire y en la silla había quedado parte de su pantalón y de calzoncillo."

"Era Finn." añadieron Puck y Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Finn?" preguntó Quinn.

"Si, no era muy inteligente de chico tampoco. Siempre andaba haciendo y diciendo cosas que no correspondían. Además, no tenía porque llamar a Becky deforme." dijo Rachel poniendo la comida en la mesa. Esta vez, había cocinado una lasagna.

"¿Te das cuenta que estás hablando de tu primer amor, Rachel?" preguntó Santana.

"No tanto. Puede ser que haya creído estar enamorada de él, porque fue la primer persona en prestarme atención en McKinley, pero no creo en llamarlo mi primer amor." respondió sentándose la diva.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando y tomando alcohol y escuchando las historias de los gemelos Berry y Puckerman. Muchas de las cuales, Brittany no conocía. Esa noche, todos se quedaron en la casa de Rachel y Santana se lo comunicó feliz a su madre, quien le dijo que vaya despacio.

Rachel, había descubierto varias veces a Santana observándola, para mantener la mirada y sonreír antes de desviarla.

Para ser sincera consigo misma, Rachel también sentía cosas por Santana y era por eso, que se había aguantado todas las torturas que la latina le había impuesto. Sabía que algún día iba a entrar en razón.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, tenían Glee antes del primer turno. Schuester, se enojó al ver el rostro de cansancio de Rachel (había dormido poco y había tomado alcohol).<p>

"Rachel, ¿tienes alguna canción preparada para hoy?" preguntó Schuester deteniéndose delante del lugar en donde la diva estaba sentada.

"No, sr. Schuester." respondió ella mirando desafiante a su profesor.

"Tenías una sola tarea, Rachel. Y era traer lista una canción para la clase siguiente. Que no fue ayer debido a lo que todos sabemos." dijo el profesor, mirando hacia arriba, su cabello seguía de color rojo. "Y no lo hiciste. Encima, pareciera que no has dormido absolutamente nada y tienes unas ojeras terribles. Así no vas a llegar a ningún lado en la vida."

"Antes de responderle como debería, voy a ir sola a hablar con Figgins, sr. Schuester." respondió Rachel levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida.

"Rachel, vuelve a tu lugar. Vamos a continuar con la clase. Ahora voy a hacer cantar a alguien que tenga más talento que vos." dijo Schuester cada vez más enojado.

"Sr. Schuester. Si me disculpa. Creo que ud. se está pasando de la raya. La verdad, espero que ese químico que le cayó en la cabeza el día de ayer, no haya arruinado la única neurona que tenía. No puede estar tratando a Berry de esa forma. Y se lo digo yo, que la he tratado de peores maneras." dijo Quinn levantándose también de su asiento. "Como yo tampoco tengo ninguna canción preparada para el día de hoy, acompañaré a Rachel a la oficina del director."

"No, Quinn. El problema no es con vos, es con Rachel. Ella como capitana tiene que dar el ejemplo. Además, quiero que aprenda una lección y que empiece a preparar su solo para las seccionales." dijo Schuester.

"¿No le parece injusto, sr. Schue?" preguntó Santana. "Berry la semana pasada le dijo que quiere que todos tengamos la oportunidad de cantar, ud. dijo que le iba a dar a los demás la oportunidad de cantar para las seccionales, y ahora está diciendo que ella va a cantar el solo."

"No, no me parece injusto. Ella es la capitana de este grupo, Santana. Y ella va a cantar aunque yo tenga que escuchar las patéticas voces de todos uds. Rachel va a cantar con Finn en las seccionales y no hay nada que puedan hacer o decirme para que cambie de idea. Si tengo que escuchar a los demás ladrando como perros en celos para que Rachel vuelva a ser la persona egoísta que siempre fue y no esta forma de patético ser humano compasivo de sus compañeros y que no quiere el escenario, levántense y comiencen a cantar así terminamos con esto." dijo Schuester, prácticamente gritando. Ignorando de que por el pasillo venían caminando Figgins y Sylvester junto a otra mujer, de cabellera negra y ojos marrones.

"Sr. Schuester." dijo Rachel desde la puerta.

"¿Vas a cantar ahora?" preguntó él.

"No sr. Schuester. No voy a cantar más para ud. Llamé su atención para decirle que renuncio. Como profesor es patético y como director del coro es peor. No puede tratar así a sus alumnos y relegarse en el talento de uno solo de ellos y no puede tampoco favorecer a los demás, sobre mi persona."

"¿Ahora tienes conciencia, Rachel?" dijo Schuester "¿Desde cuando tienes conciencia de la existencia de los demás miembros del coro? Además, soy tu profesor y si te digo que saltes, vas a saltar. Y vas a saltar con Finn, porque siempre vas a saltar con Finn."

"Como le dije, Sr. Schuester. Renuncio al coro, renuncio a New Directions." dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y atravesando la puerta. Solo logró hacer unos cuantos pasos y frenó de golpe antes de chocar contra Figgins. Miró al director, después a Sue y por último a la mujer, en donde sus ojos se quedaron estancados.

"Viendo que yo vivo con Rachel, ahora. También renuncio, sr. Schuester." dijo Quinn siguiendo a la diva.

"Como esto es aburrido sin mi hemanita judía, yo también renuncio." dijo Puck levantándose.

"Y porque quiero enmendar errores, yo también renuncio." dijo Santana. "Ah, y Finn, para decir que amas a Rachel, lo demostrás bastante bien. Y no sos muy bueno en la cama. Tené en cuenta que para el futuro, si llegás a eyacular en el primer minuto, es que tenés un problema."

"Como no quiero perderme lo que va a pasar de ahora en más, yo también renuncio." dijo Brittany levantándose junto con Santana y saliendo de la sala del coro.

Dejando a un William Schuester todavía más enojado, pero solo con Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>"Srta. Berry." dijo Figgins mirando a Rachel, que no dejaba de mirar a la otra mujer. "Justo estábamos por ir a buscarla."<p>

"Me encontró, Figgins." respondió Rachel. Detrás de ella había cuatro adolescentes más mirando a la otra mujer.

"Procedamos entonces a ir a mi oficina." dijo Figgins dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar con Sue.

"Hola, Rachel." dijo la otra mujer.

"Hola, Shelby." respondió la diva.

"¿Shelby? ¿Cómo en Shelby Corcoran, la mamá de Rachel?" preguntó Puck.

"Hola, Noah." dijo Shelby reconociendo al pequeño niño que jugaba con su hija cuando era chica.

"¿Vienen o no?" preguntó Sue gritando desde el final del pasillo.

* * *

><p>Rachel salió de la oficina de Figgins casi una hora después. Sus nuevos amigos, la esperaban en el pasillo. Cuando ella los vió, volvió a entrar en la oficina y habló con Sue, para volver a salir con notas autorizando a los cinco chicos a faltar a clases, firmadas por Sue Sylvester.<p>

"Cada vez es más raro todo esto." dijo Puck cuando se sentaron en las tribunas del estadio de football. "¿Qué hace Shelby acá?" preguntó después.

"Sue, después de que se marchó ayer de mi casa, buscó en internet quien era la mejor directora de coros escolares de la nación. Resulta que es Shelby. Fue a verla, mientras ella estaba dirigiendo la práctica de Vocal Adrenaline y le pidió que viniera a McKinley a formar un glee club. Shelby sabía de la existencia de New Directions, pero Sue le dijo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar parte del presupuesto de las porristas al nuevo glee club siempre y cuando lograran que la capitana de New Directions, abandonara su club. Shelby no sabía que yo era la capitana. Cuando se enteró, inmediatamente renunció a Vocal Adrenaline, utilizando una claúsula del contrato para poder dejar su puesto y cambiarse de escuela. Tenía algo que ver con la familia. No entendí. Y cuando ellos estaban yendo al salón del coro para hablar conmigo, escucharon todo lo que Schuester me dijo y lo que yo dije y bueno, ahora soy la capitana del nuevo glee club de McKinley, y podemos competir en las seccionales por no sé que artículo del código coral. Eso siempre y cuando reunamos la cantidad de gente necesaria para competir." dijo la diva.

"Bueno, hobbit. Ya tienes 5 miembros. Faltan 7." dijo Santana sonriendo. Ellos habían hablado y dijeron que si Rachel se unía a otro club, aunque lo tuviera que crear y mantener ella, ellos iban a seguirla.

"Gracias." dijo despacio Rachel.

"¿Qué está haciendo ella acá, Rach, además de dirigir el nuevo coro?¿Por qué estaba en Carmel?" preguntó Puckerman.

"¿Por qué tantas preguntas Puck?" preguntó Santana. Notaba que la diva estaba conflictuada.

"Tengo permiso para faltar el resto del día y quiero irme a casa." dijo Rachel levantándose.

"¿Estás bien, Rach?" preguntó Noah poniendo una de sus manos sobre el brazo de ella.

"No quiero estar sola, Noah" dijo Rachel antes de lanzarse en los brazos de su amigo y largarse a llorar.

* * *

><p>Horas después, la casa de los Berry, estaba siendo ocupada por 4 adolescentes ansiosos y uno más que estaba durmiendo. El muchacho, era el único que sabía que le estaba pasando a Rachel y las dos porristas y Quinn no dejaban de hacerle preguntas. Y él solo respondía que se las hicieran a Rachel.<p>

El timbre sonó antes de que Rachel se despertara, para dar paso a una Shelby Corcoran, preocupada por su hija.

"Noah. ¿Dónde están ellos?" preguntó después de un rato. Ella sabía que ellos ya no pasaban tiempo en Lima. No demasiado, por lo menos.

"Fuiste la única que se fue sin explicación, ellos se fueron con excusas." dijo Noah mirando a Shelby fijamente. "Después de que vos desaparecieras, ellos empezaron a viajar y viajar, cada vez más. Mi mamá cuidaba de Rachel, hasta que a los 14 ella dijo que no necesitaba que la cuidaran. Desde entonces, vive sola en esta casa y la mantiene. Yo cometí el error de alejarme de ella hace un año y medio, pero volví. Se nota que no soy el único."

Santana, Quinn y Brittany, escucharon con atención lo que él dijo y se dieron cuenta de que la diva había estado sola hacía mucho tiempo.

"Noah, ellos me echaron. Aparecieron una noche en mi casa y me exigieron que me fuera de Lima. Me negué, recurrí a abogados, hice todo lo posible, hasta que ellos pidieron una orden de restricción. No podía acercarme a ella por esa maldita a orden. Pero no fui de Lima, me fui a Carmel. Y me convertí en la directora de Vocal Adreline. Si Rachel entraba en el coro de su escuela, se podía llegar a enterar de que era yo y acercarse. Si ella se acercaba a mi, la orden dejaba de ser válida."

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó el muchacho. Él siempre sospechó que la desaparición de Shelby no había sido por voluntad propia, sino por algo más.

"Hace un par de años, me enteré que ellos no pasaban mucho tiempo en Lima. Pero tenía que hacer las cosas bien Noah. Estuve tratando con mis abogados todo este tiempo y el viernes la orden fue levantada. Se dieron como 10 fechas para una audiencia y los padres de Rachel nunca aparecieron. Eso hizo que el juez entendiera de que yo no era una mujer loca queriendo recuperar a su hija, sino una madre que se estaba preocupando. Nunca los encontraron, ni pudieron hablar con ellos. Sus abogados mismos pidieron que se levante la orden, dijeron que era obvio que a sus clientes no les importaba si yo me acercaba o no a su hija."

"¿Le vas a contar todo esto a ella?" preguntó él.

"Por supuesto, a eso vine."

"Bueno, voy a preparar algo de comer, estoy seguro que el olor a comida va a despertarla." dijo Puck levantándose. "Y uds. 3 me van a ayudar. Este es un tema entre Rachel y Shelby y no van a involucrarse hasta que mi princesa esté lista para discutirlo." añadió señalando a las tres chicas que seguían sentadas en el medio.

"¿Y por qué vos podés entrometerte?" preguntó Santana.

"Por que él siempre estuvo con Rachel y para Rachel." respondió Shelby.

* * *

><p>Rachel descendió las escaleras corriendo, pero no por haber olido la comida, sino porque una idea le había surgido en su cabeza.<p>

"¡Noah!¡Noah!¡Tengo una idea! Y si..." se quedó quieta al ver a Shelby y muda.

"¿Qué idea Rach?" Noah no iba a perderse una idea que iba a ser genial.

"Buenas noches, Rachel." dijo Shelby, quien desde que entró en esa casa se sentía completamente observada por las dos rubias y la morena, quienes no le quitaban la vista de encima.

"Shelby." dijo Rachel.

"¿Podríamos hablar, a solas?" preguntó la madre de la diva, mirando de reojo a las otras chicas.

"Si, podemos ir a la oficina de Leroy. No es que la use mucho." dijo girando sobre sus paso.

"¡Rach! ¿Qué idea?" preguntó Noah antes de desaparecer.

"Haceme acordar después." respondió la diva.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la sobria oficina de Leroy Berry, madre e hija se sentaron en el piso, frente a frente.<p>

"Extrañaba esto." dijo Shelby agarrando las manos de Rachel.

"¿Por qué desapareciste?" preguntó ella.

"Me había olvidado por un segundo, que te gusta ir directamente al punto exacto de las conversaciones." dijo Shelby acariciando las pequeñas manos de la diva. "Pero tengo que empezar con la forma en la que fuiste concebida, para poder llegar al día de mi desaparición. Nos puede llevar tiempo."

"Noah nos va a traer comida. Él sabe que no voy a aguantar sin comer."

"¿Conocés la historia de como fuiste concebida?" preguntó Shelby.

"Si, mis padres querían un hijo y contrataron a una mujer, en realidad, alquilaron su vientre. Esa mujer, fuiste vos. Mezclaron sus espermas en el laboratorio y fueron poniéndote inyecciones hasta que uno de ellos fertilizó uno de tus óvulos. Y así comencé a formarme, etc, etc." dijo Rachel. "Parece más un cuento de hadas." agregó.

"Bueno, parte de eso es cierto y parte no. ¿Qué sabes del contrato?" preguntó Shelby.

"Primero iba a hacer una adopción cerrada y vos no ibas a poder acercarte a mí hasta que cumpliera los 18 años y después les pediste que querías formar parte de mi vida e hicieron una adopción abierta." respondió la diva.

"Bien. Entonces paso a contarte la historia como fue. Creo que sos lo suficientemente adulta para entenderlo." dijo Shelby. "Antes de que quedara embarazada, habíamos estado tratando casi un año, ayudando con hormonas. Nada hacía que quedara embarazada y yo pasaba mucho tiempo junto a Hiram, que en esa época trabajaba desde la casa. Una noche, los dos estábamos un poco borrachos y terminamos teniendo sexo. En realidad, los dos estábamos muy borrachos. Pero después, lo hicimos unas cuantas veces más, ambos bien sobrios. Nuetro pequeño _affair_ duró casi un mes, hasta que anuncié que estaba embarazada. Durante ese mes no hice el tratamiento, y el médico, sospechando algo, cambió la fecha de concepción en el informe y dijo que tenía unas cuantas semanas más de las verdaderas. Habías sido concebida en una de esas noches con Hiram. Yo no amaba a Hiram y él no me amaba a mi, pero no quería perderte. Así que les exigí que me dieran la adopción abierta. Y así pude estar a tu lado mientras crecías." Rachel asintió. No lloraba porque ese día, volver a ver a su madre la había hecho llorar mucho. "Para cuando tenías 5 años, recuerdo que Hiram ya viajaba casi todo el tiempo, y Leroy también. Pero te dejaban a mi cargo, así que los dos estaban tranquilos con eso. Cuando tenías 10 años, Leroy descubrió que Hiram siempre pasaba gran parte de sus viajes en una misma ciudad, y vino a pedirme consejo. Yo realmente no sabía que decirle. Leroy contrató a un detective privado y le pagó para que siguiera a Hiram en esa ciudad. Lo que descubrió, dejó a Leroy devastado. Completamente." Shelby inspiró y exhaló profundamente varias veces. No sabía bien como decirle lo siguiente. Los segundos pasaban y Rachel no aguantaba la ansiedad.

"¿Qué descubrió?" preguntó cuando Shelby no daba señas de querer continuar.

"Descubrió que Hiram tenía...tenía..."

"¿Tenía otra familia?" completó Rachel. Ella lo había descubierto cuando tenía 9 años. Había entrado con Noah a la pieza de sus padres y en la maleta de Hiram, descubrió una billetera que no era de él y que tenía fotos de un niño y una niña, parecidos en cierta forma a ella, pero de ojos verdes y piel más clara. Detrás de las fotos, estaban sus nombres, y sus apellidos eran también Berry. Y había un número de teléfono, así que bajó con Noah y llamaron a la casa, para encontrarse con Hiram respondiendo el teléfono. Noah fingiendo voz de adulto, le hizo algunas preguntas y descubrió que Hiram era el jefe del hogar y que tenía dos hijos saludables. Noah cortó el teléfono y le contó a Rachel. Esa noche ella lloró a causa de Hiram por última vez.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó Shelby y Rachel le contó.

Cuando terminó, Noah entró en la habitación, sin golpear y les dejó una bandeja con comida y bebida y se marchó.

"Continúa por favor." dijo Rachel mientras comía.

"Cuando Hiram volvió de ese viaje, actuó como siempre y Leroy me pidió que estuviera presente en el momento de la confrontación. Y así lo hice. Pero no salió como Leroy quería, apenas le toco él tema, Hiram empezo a gritar que era todo mentira y que yo había planeado todo para poder obtener tu custodia para mi sola y le contó a Leroy como en realidad habías sido concebida. En ese momento, los dos se aliaron por última vez, en contra mía. Me llevaron a audiencias, tuve que enfrentarme a abogados y a policías en mi casa cada vez que desaparecías, hasta que pusieron una orden de restricción en mi contra después de que yo me negué rotundamente a dejar tu lado y Lima. Pero no podía acercarme a vos en un radio de 500 metros a la redonda. Por lo menos hasta que cumplieras 18 años. Así que fui a Carmel a dar clases. Manteniendo casi todo en mi vieja casa."

"¿Qué cambió?¿Por qué volviste?"

"Hace dos años, estaba haciendo unas compras y me encontré con Sarah."

"¿Sarah? ¿La mamá de Noah?"

"Si. Ella me preguntó si tenía tiempo para un café y me contó como había cuidado de vos desde que yo _desaparecí_. Como tus padres viajaban por períodos de tiempo cada vez más prolongados y como habías decidido que eras lo suficientemente madura como para quedarte sola en tu casa. Apenas terminé de hablar con ella, fui hacia lo de mis abogados para ver que se podía hacer. Si metíamos en el medio a Servicios Sociales, ni siquiera yo iba a poder quedarme contigo por esa orden judicial. Así que la idea fue sacar esa orden del medio. Pasé dos años peleando Rachel, tus padres no contestaron las llamadas de sus abogados, no se presentaron a las audiencias, nada. La semana pasada, el juez dictó sentencia. Levantaba la orden de restricción en mi contra y yo podía volver a acercarme a ti. Además, recupero todos mis derechos como madre. Incluso la tutoría."

"Sabía que ellos no se interesaban por mí, pero no pensé que fueran tan obvios." dijo la diva despacio.

"Yo me intereso. Cuando Sue Sylvester se apareció ayer en el ensayo de Vocal Adrenaline y me contó, todo, ahí nomás apelé a una claúsula para romper contrato con Carmel y poder volver a Lima." dijo Shelby. "Solo quiero estar a tu lado Rachel. Quiero volver a ser tu mamá. Perdón por haber desaparecido así." Y cuando vio lágrimas de comprensión en los ojos de su hija, comenzó a llorar por los 6 años perdidos y por tener una nueva oportunidad para recuperarlos.

* * *

><p>Cuando salieron de la oficina, llevando la bandeja que Puck les había dejado y hablando de varias cosas, Noah les hizo un escándalo porque no habían ni siquiera probado un cuarto de la cocina, a lo cual, recibió un abrazo de esas dos mujeres que después pasaron al living. Y quienes en realidad eran perseguidas todo el tiempo por dos porristas y una mujer embarazada.<p>

"Bueno, Rachel. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Tengo que ver como va la mudanza." dijo Shelby.

"¿Mudanza?" preguntó Rachel tensandose un poco, por ahí Shelby en realidad iba a marcharse de Lima. No fue la única, Santana comenzó a hiperventilar sin darse cuenta.

"Si, el viernes cuando me levantaron la orden de restricción pasee por el barrio, y vi que la casa de al lado estaba a la venta. Mis abogados la compraron inmediatamente y hoy contraté una empresa de mudanza. Si todo va bien, mañana cuando termine el día en McKinley, ya estoy viviendo al lado." dijo Shelby. Le dio un abrazo a cada miembro en la casa y especialmente a su hija.

* * *

><p>Todos decidieron quedarse esa noche en la casa de Rachel, quien estaba más contenta todavía, después de recuperar a Noah, tenía a su madre.<p>

Mientras todos comenzaban a dormir, Rachel comenzó a escribir la idea que se le había ocurrido y a relajarse en la cama. Igualmente no podía dormir. Había dejado algo al fondo de su mente y estaba segura de que ese algo, iba a volver a torturarla. Siendo ese algo William Schuester.

Como a las dos de la mañana, mientras leía un libro, escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta de su pieza.

"¿Santana"? Susurró al abrir la puerta y ver quien estaba del otro lado.

"Vi que había luz prendida e imaginé que no podías dormir. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó la latina, sin demostrar intenciones de querer entrar en la pieza.

* * *

><p><em>Noah Puckerman caminaba por su habitación. Pensaba en Rachel y en lo que había pasado hace un par de horas en su casa. Sabía, y porque la conocía, que Rachel sentía algo por Santana, pero la latina se estaba haciendo la difícil. También porque la conocía y porque escuchó a Finn hablando con Kurt en los pasillos contándole de que a él le había parecido que Santana había gritado el nombre de la diva cuando llegó al orgasmo. Y Noah, porque conocía a López sabía que a) Santana había fingido el orgasmo; b)Estaba tan concentrada pensando en otra cosa que era más que probable que si hubiera gritado el nombre de Rachel; c) las reacciones que ella tenían con su amiga, eran porque ella no le prestaba atención. <em>

_Mientras estaba tirado de espaldas en su cama, mirando al techo, comenzó a escuchar unos golpes en la ventana. Sabía quien podía ser y se levantó rápidamente._

"_¿Tienes el valor de acercarte a mi después de lo que hiciste, López?" preguntó Noah al abrir la ventana._

"_¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó ella._

"_¿Qué quieres?" _

"_¿Puedo entrar?" _

"_Por supuesto."_

_Santana ingresó en la habitación y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Noah, mientras él volvía a la cama._

"_Siento mucho lo que pasó hoy, Noah." dijo después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio._

"_No tienes que disculparte conmigo." respondió él._

"_Si, primero tengo que disculparme con vos. Aunque no sé porque. ¿Estás saliendo con ella, Puck?"_

"_No creo que te importe esa respuesta, Satán." dijo Noah mirándola._

"_Si me importa. Por favor,¿Estas saliendo con ella?" _

"_¿Me estás preguntando si nos besamos, tenemos sexo, y esas cosas?" preguntó él._

"_Si."_

"_No podría Santana. Ya lo hicimos y amo a Rachel, la amo de verdad, pero es mi amiga, mi hermana. Nada más." dijo viendo como cada palabra traía una reacción al rostro de la latina hasta quedarse en una sonrisa._

"_¿O sea que entre ella y vos no pasa nada?"_

"_¿Por qué te importa tanto, López?"_

_Santana suspiró. No estaba segura si confiar en él o no._

"_Tuve una conversación con mi mamá, hace un rato. Y le confesé ciertas cosas."_

"_¿Le contaste que estás enamorada de Rachel?" preguntó Puck._

"_¿Cómo lo supiste?"_

"_Necesitás llamar la atención de la persona que te gusta, y eso es lo que hacés con ella. Además, escuché una conversación entre Kurt y Finn después de tu noche con él."_

"_Oh."_

"_¿Qué piensas hacer?" _

"_Arreglar las cosas con ella. Primero que nada, pedirle perdón. Y tratar de ser su amiga aunque sea."_

"_Elegiste un buen camino. Rachel no te va a dejar en paz una vez que le pidas perdón."_

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"_A Rachel siempre le fascinó la idea de tener amigas. Siempre fuimos nosotros dos y aunque somos un gran equipo, siempre estuvo sola. Eso si, te puedo asegurar, que una vez que te ganes su amistad, no vas a querer dejarla ir, jamás. Es la persona más fiel y honesta, brutalmente honesta, que vas a conocer."_

"_Quiero acercarme a ella, Puck. Quiero demostrarle que puede confiar en mi."_

"_Entonces, cada oportunidad que tengas, demostralo. Ella aprecia todos los pequeños esfuerzos."_

* * *

><p>"¿Quieres pasar? No me siento cómoda hablando en el pasillo y de pronto hay mucha gente en mi casa." dijo Rachel abriendo un poco más la puerta para que la latina entrara.<p>

"¿Dónde quedó la habitación rosa con estrellas por todos lados que Puckerman dijo que tenías cuando estuvieron saliendo?" preguntó Santana al notar que las paredes en realidad eran de un verde agua y no había casi nada de estrellas en el cuarto. El resto de los muebles eran blancos y la ropa de cama combinaba con las paredes.

"Ah, eso lo inventó él."

"¿Nunca te preocupaste en desmentirlo?"

"¿Alguien me hubiera creído?" preguntó Rachel volviendo a la cama.

"Buen punto" dijo la latina acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado. "Entonces, ¿estás bien?"

"En realidad no lo sé, siento como si estuviera me hubiera despertado en una realidad diferente." dijo y se quedó en silencio. Santana también. Y los minutos pasaban y Santana no sabía que decir o hacer y la sentía a su lado y se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" preguntó Rachel mirandola de reojo.

"Estoy esperando."

"¿Qué estás esperando?"

"Que desarrolles una explicación con respecto a lo que dijiste?"

"¿Por qué debería desarrollar una explicación?"

"Punto 1: eres Rachel Berry, tiene que venir una explicación. Punto 2: creo firmemente en que si desarrollas una explicación o hablas del tema con alguien, tal vez no encuentres la respuesta a todas tus preguntas, pero ya no va a parecer que llevas el peso del mundo en tus hombros. Es como si alivianaras la carga."

"Nunca imaginé que Santana López tuviera pensamientos profundos." dijo Rachel acostándose en la cama mirando al techo.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Berry. Pero eso va a cambiar." dijo Santana imitando a la diva.

"Veamos...una explicación." dijo levantando una de sus manos y comenzando a analizarla. "Desde el viernes a la mañana todo cambió. Antes de ese día, yo era la persona a la que todos odiaban, a la que sus padres habían dejado a su propia suerte en este pueblo de Ohio. Además, era la que siempre peleaba con los solos en Glee aunque nadie se diera cuenta de que no era por mi propio deseo, sino por el de Schuester." bajó su mano y levantó la otra. "Desde el viernes a la mañana llegué a mi punto extremo de paciencia. Primero, Mercedes y Kurt me tiran dos granizados en la cara, creo que solo por existir, acompañados de Azimio y Karofsky. O sea, un total de 8 granizados. Después entro a Glee y cuando comunico algo que me parece que es lo mejor para el club, todos me critican, incluido el sr. Schuester. Después, me encuentro por primera vez en dos años en la oficina del director y me defiende nada más y nada menos que Sue Sylvester, lo hizo dos veces en un día. Para salir y encontrarme con la única persona que alguna vez dio algo por mi. Noah. Y esa parte volvió a lo que era antes. Después, me encuentro ofreciéndole un lugar a Quinn, y de vivir prácticamente sola los últimos dos años, pasé a vivir con quien se consideraba mi enemiga que está embarazada. Al día siguiente, como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo, entro en la casa de los Fabray a robar las pertenencias de la hija a la que echaron vilmente. Para continuar con la ayuda de Judy Fabray y una carta para Quinn. ¿No fue extraño?" preguntó, aunque Santana se dió cuenta de que era retorica. "Para después, ir a Columbus a tocar y tener otro enfrentamiento con vos a la vuelta. Después, despertarme en el medio de la noche, para ir a donde Noah estaba durmiendo y contarle una idea y volver a mi cama. ¿Sabías? Hacía tanto tiempo que no me despertaba a la noche y no estaba sola. Después, el domingo planeando todo y llevandolo a cabo. El lunes y Sue Sylvester almorzando en esta casa, y después ganando dos personas más que pueden llegar a ser mis amigas, Brittany y vos. Y hoy, renunciar a Glee y ver a mi mamá después de 6 años y enterarme de todo lo que pasó y de desaparición." Suspiró y llevó sus dos manos a sus ojos. "Es demasiado, todo es demasiado. Demasiada cantidad de cosas, en tan poca cantidad de días y demasiado equipaje emocional." Terminó de decir.

Santana la miraba y extendió una de sus manos hasta el rostro de la diva, para agarra una de las de ella y entrelazar sus dedos.

"¿Como te sentis ahora?" preguntó casi en un susurro casi diez minutos después.

"Como si ahora pudiera dormir." respondió ella en voz baja.

"Duerme, Frodo." le dijo Santana con una sonrisa e intentando levantarse.

"No me dejes sola." suplicó la diva.

"No lo voy a hacer." respondió la latina ubicándose en el mismo lugar en el que estaba.

Las dos se durmieron un rato después, sin agregar más palabras.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cuando Rachel entró en McKinley se encontró con Kurt y Mercedes.<p>

"Rachel." dijo Mercedes secamente.

"Diva." dijo Kurt.

"Mercedes, Kurt. ¿Cómo están hoy?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

"Ahora muy bien." dijo Mercedes sacando dos granizados que había mantenido ocultos con las manos detrás de la espalda. Se los tiró a la cara de Rachel y río fuertemente cuando vio que Kurt seguía sus pasos. Y después, sus carcajadas crecieron en volumen cuando unas cuantas porristas, aprovecharon la oportunidad de humillar aún más a Rachel Berry, siguiendo a Kurt y a Mercedes con los granizados.

Rachel contó hasta unos 10, después la insensibilidad de su piel no le dejó contar más. Y unos gritos comenzaron a sonar por el pasillo, haciendo que Mercedes y Kurt parecieran atemorizados (si era temor lo que Rachel podía ver a través de la cascada de granizados que había delante de sus ojos.) para después separarse y alejarse de la diva.

Rachel, no llegó a su casillero a salvo (había evitado quedarse en el lugar de los hechos, porque quería cambiarse inmediatamente) cuando alguien la empujó contra la pared en uno de los pasillos, y la agarró de sus hombros.

"Rachel, sé que acostarme con Santana estuvo mal. Pero por favor, merecemos estar juntos. Yo te amo y se que vos también me amas. Me perseguiste cuando estabas con Quinn." dijo Finn sacudiendo a la diva.

"Finn, sueltame." dijo Rachel

"Vamos, Rachel, di que me amas." dijo Finn masajeando bruscamente los pechos de la diva.

"Finn, por favor sueltame." suplicó Rachel.

"¡No!" respondió el gigante sacando una mano de la diva y comenzando a meterla entre sus pantalones. Pero alguien, de pronto lo arrancó de Rachel y lo empujó contra la otra pared.

"¡Ey! ¡Hudson! ¡Si la dama dice que no, es no!" gritó Karofsky sorprendiendo a todos los estudiantes que habían visto y escuchado lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Vamos Dave!" gritó Finn "¡Sabes que tu también quieres meterte en sus pantalones! Además, no es que seas muy santo que digamos. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasas torturando a Rachel?" Finn trataba de soltarse del agarre que Karofsky tenía sobre él.

"¡Hudson! Sos un llorón patético. Todos los que estamos en este pasillo escuchamos que ella te pidió que la sueltes. Una cosa es tirarle granizados, que por salvarla de tus asquerosas manos no voy a dejar de hacer y otra cosa es tratar de violarla."

"¡No la estaba intentado violar, Dave! Ella me quiere"

"Por la cara de miedo que tiene y de asco porque la estuviste tocando, te quiere ver bien lejos de su pequeña forma." dijo Dave poniendo su antebrazo en el cuello de Finn.

"¡Dave! ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Puckerman acercándose y viendo que Rachel se había deslizado hacia el piso y lloraba abrazándose.

"Este tarado, o sea Hudson, se propaso con Berry. Le toco los pechos y ella le pidió que la suelte y Finn intentó meter su mano en la entrepierna de ella." dijo Dave recordando la imagen.

"¿Rachel, estás bien?" preguntó Puckerman agachándose al frente de la diva. Ella asintió y tiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo.

"Yo no puedo acompañarte al baño." dijo Noah levantando a la diva y entregándosela a Santana quien había aparecido pocos segundos después que él, y miraba a Finn con furia. "¿Te encargaste de lo otro, López?" preguntó Puck.

"Hummel y Jones pasaron a formar parte de los perdedores de la escuela. Sue vio lo que le hicieron a Rachel, no me preguntes como y les exigió que en 10 minutos entregaran sus uniformes, también las porristas involucradas." dijo Santana ahora mirando el estado de la diva.

"¿Podrías llevarla al baño para que se limpie?" preguntó Puck, sacando suavemente los brazos de Rachel de su cuello y acomodándolos en el de la latina.

"Si, no hay problema" dijo Santana tensandose al sentir el cuerpo de Rachel junto al de ella.

Noah, vio como Rachel y Santana desaparecían rumbo al vestuario de las Cheerios y giró hacia Dave, que todavía tenía atrapado a Finn. Después miró hacia el pasillo y vio que Mike y Matt se acercaban hacia él. Ellos preguntaron que había pasado y sus rostros se transformaron en uno de furia al enterarse. Los tres rodearon a Karofsky y Finn y Puck, poniendo una mano sobre Karofsky, dijo: "Puedes soltarlo."

Karofsky asintió y lo soltó después de mirar hacia atrás. Saltó hacia un costado, para observar como Mike, Matt y Puck golpeaban al mariscal de campo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Pudo notar como Finn comenzó a suplicar que se detuvieran y como ante un puño cerrado que iba hacia su rostro, comenzó a orinarse encima. Puck, quien era el que dirigía el puño hacia el rostro de Finn después de 5 minutos de golpiza, tenía buenos reflejos y se frenó a centímetros del rostro de quien alguna vez fuera su amigo.

"Patético Hudson." dijo mirando a los ojos del muchacho. "Basta por ahora." ordenó a sus dos amigos Puck y dejaron que Finn se acurrucara en el piso llorando.

"¿Nos acompañas, Puckerma?" preguntó Mike señalando hacia uno de los finales del pasillo.

"Si." respondió él.

Caminaron hasta la oficina del sr. Schuester y Mike y Matt golpearon la puerta.

"Sr. Schuester." dijo Matt cuando él les permitió entrar, Puck se había quedado del lado de afuera escuchando. "Finn acaba de propasarse con Rachel. ¿Va ud. a hacer algo?"

"Eso es mentira, estoy seguro de que Rachel lo sedujo para que él intentara hacer eso." dijo Schuester.

"Si, creo que debe haberlo seducido cuando iba hacia su casillero a buscar ropa para cambiarse después de que Mercedes y Kurt la bañaran en granizados." dijo Mike irónicamente.

"¿Cómo pueden acusar a sus compañeros de Glee de esas mentiras? Uds. saben que es mentira." dijo Schuester.

"Sr. Schuester. Renunciamos a Glee." dijo Matt dando media vuelta seguido por Mike. Dejando al profesor completamente shockeado. Su coro ahora tenía solo 5 estudiantes y ninguno servía demasiado.

Cuando los tres jugadores de football estaban por dejar el pasillo, Tina y Artie aparecieron y les pidieron que esperaran. Hablaron con Schuester, anunciando su renuncia y se unieron a los jugadores.

Ahora New Directions contaba con solo 3 miembros.

A la hora del almuerzo, los 3 miembros de Glee Club y el sr. Schuester, recibieron el shock de su vida cuando Figgins hizo un anuncio por los parlantes de la escuela.

"_Hola. ¿Esto esta encendido Sue?¿Estás segura de que mi alma no va a quedar dentro de este micrófono? No, no me lo pongas tan cerca. Ahh, la srta. Becky me anuncia que se está escuchando...Queridos estudiantes de McKinley, es mi honor, si mi honor Sue, la verdad es muy bueno tener a una profesora como la sra. Corcoran. ¿Que siga con el anuncio? Oh, si claro...Queridos estudiantes de McKinley, es mi honor anunciar que desde el día de la fecha, o __sea hoy. Es que no son muy inteligentes, Sue, por lo menos la mayoría. ¿Qué cuando quiera decirte algo suelte el botón del micrófono? De acuerdo Sue. Ah, el anuncio...Queridos estudiantes, es mi honor anunciar que desde el día de la fecha tienen una nueva profesora de música. La sra. Corcoran. O srta, porque no está casada. También, quería anunciarles que están abiertas las audiciones para un nuevo coro que va a ser dirigido por la sra. no, srta. Corcoran, quien llevó a Vocal Adrenaline el coro de Carmel High a 6 campeonatos nacionales. Gracias por escuchar. Ah, la srta. Sue Sylvester quiere hacer un anuncio."_

"_Este anuncio es para mis porristas." _dijo la voz de Sue_ "todas ellas estan obligadas a audicionar en el coro de la srta. Corcoran, sin intenciones de espionaje, se los aseguro y no va a haber ningún tipo de sabotaje de mi parte contra este coro. Además, los miembros del coro de la srta. Corcoran NO SERAN, repito por si no entendieron mis gritos, NO SERAN tratados como perdedores, lacras, etc. Eso dejenlo para los miembros del coro de Schuester. Gracias."_

"_Hola alumnos, soy el entrenador Tanaka. Anuncio a mis jugadores en este momento, que al único coro que van a poder unirse es al de la srta. Corcoran. Muchas gracias."_

El comedor miraba a la mesa en donde estaba la diva, quien hablaba con Santana entretenida de algo y en un par de mesas hacia la derecha, Mercedes, Kurt y Finn miraban con los ojos entrecerrados la interacción.

Mercedes, observó su bandeja y vio que no había comido nada de lo que se había servido ese día. Se levantó despacio y cuando pasó al frente de Rachel, le tiró los contenidos de su plato, que contaba de un pure y de algo que parecía carne pisada. Kurt siguió los pasos de su amiga y Finn fue detrás.

Rachel estaba agradecida de que Quinn llevaba siempre otra muda de ropa encima, desde que le habían tirado un granizado por primera vez.

Pero ese no era el final de la tortura.

Mercedes, cada vez que pasaba al lado de Rachel, se aseguraba de empujarla con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared o los casilleros. Siempre disimuladamente.

Kurt, no era tan disimulado, y cada vez que la vio, a pesar de que estaba acompañada de Santana, Quinn o Brittany, la agarraba de los hombros y la empujaba, también, contra la pared y los casilleros, para salir corriendo inmediatamente ante de que lo agarren las guardaespaldas dela diva.

Siguieron tirándoles granizados e incluso elevaron la apuesta a las bebidas calientes. Que por suerte se enfriaban antes de llegar a destino.

Finn encontró a Rachel cerca de su casillero antes de que terminara el día escolar. Ella estaba sola, según él. No había notado a una profesora en la punta del pasillo que no quitaba sus ojos de encima de Rachel, o a las dos porristas que estaban unos metros más adelante apoyadas contra los casilleros.

"¿Sabés Rachel?" dijo Finn en voz bien alta, para que todos los que estaban en el pasillo escucharan. "Ahora entiendo porque tus padres nunca están en casa. A pesar de ser un par de hombres patéticos que como no pudieron conseguir nunca a una mujer se conformaron con su mismo sexo, seguramente están cansados de tu forma de ser. Dando órdenes y cantando todo el santo día y diciendo que vas a llegar a Broadway. También entiendo porque tu madre desapareció de golpe. Debes ser realmente insoporta..." Finn no terminó de hablar. Una versión más madura y enojada de Rachel lo había agarrado del cuello.

"Cierra la boca, patética excusa de adolescente popular" dijo Shelby completamente enojada.

Finn, no podía sacar los ojos de los esa mujer. Pero buscó un poco de valentía dentro de si mismo para poder hablar.

"¿A ud. que mierda le importa?" pregunto Finn tratando de sonar ofendido, aunque por dentro temblaba al ver los ojos de la señora.

"Porque yo soy la madre de Rachel y una nueva profesora." dijo Shelby.

"Ah, entonces le doy mis condolencias. Debe ser muy feo ser la madre de una persona como Rachel Berry." dijo Finn con su sonrisa idiota.

Lo que pasó, sucedió muy rápido. Los ojos de Shelby prácticamente se volvieron rojos de la furia que sentía, su mano derecha se levantó y con mucho envión se acercó a gran velocidad a la mejilla de Finn Hudson, quién comenzó a orinarse encima, nuevamente.

Schuester, apareció de pronto y sacó a Finn de las manos de Shelby, llevándoselo hacia el otro lado.

Shelby, se quedó temblando del enojo en el medio del pasillo hasta que Rachel la abrazó.

Después cada uno se marchó a su hogar.

* * *

><p>"Bueno, va a ser mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento Noah." dijo Rachel entrando en la cocina, donde su amigo, su compañera de vivienda y las porristas, la estaban esperando.<p>

"¿A dónde van?" preguntó Santana mirando de reojo a Puckerman. Realmente esta relación que ellos tenían no le caían muy bien.

"Rachel, tuvo una idea ayer así que lo mejor es llevarla a cabo." respondió Puck saliendo de la cocina.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana

"Es una sorpresa." respondió la diva sonriendo.

"¿No puedes contarnosla?" preguntó Brittany cuyo rostro se iluminó ante la palabra sorpresa.

"Si la cuento no es sorpresa". Dijo Rachel. "Después nos vemos, no me esperes despierta Quinn y por favor, asegurate de que si te quedas sola, activas la alarma." Y salió de la habitación corriendo con Santana detrás de sus talones.

"Berry, no comiste nada." dijo alcanzandola junto a la camioneta de Puck.

"Comere algo en el camino." dijo Rachel "gracias por preocuparte."

Y subió para que Noah acelerara.

"**¿Dónde están? Son las 12 de la noche y no hay ninguna noticia de uds. ¿Comiste algo?" **preguntó Santana mirando por la ventana del living de Rachel, esperando que ellos llegaran en algún momento.

"**_Si, Santana. Paramos a comer en un lugar. Me comi un enorme plato de tallarines con albóndigas. Estamos buscando ciertas cosas. ¿Estás con Quinn?"_ **respondió la diva casi inmediatamente.

"**Si están buscando unas cosas, ¿por qué me estás respondiendo tan rápido? Y Brittany y yo decidimos quedarnos a hacerle compañía a Quinn. Ellas están durmiendo. Yo estoy esperando que vuelvas." **dijo Santana.

"**_Oh, las cosas las está buscando Noah. Aunque son cosas fáciles de conseguir, no lo son a esta hora y estamos en un lugar un poco peligroso. Así que me quedé encerrada en la camioneta de Noah. Gracias por quedarse con Quinn. Y no nos esperes despierta, duerme un poco." _**respondió Rachel.

"**No me siento tranquila sabiendo que estas con Puckerman y menos ahora que me dijiste que estás en un lugar que no es muy seguro."**

"_**No te preocupes en serio. Está todo bien. Ahí viene Noah, y volvemos a Lima. Pero no vamos a ir directamente a casa. Tenemos cosas que hacer todavía."**_

"**¿Estás usando protección? No quiero ni imaginar lo que serías embarazada con todas las hormonas sueltas, como Quinn."**

"_**No me hace falta usar protección porque no estoy teniendo sexo con nadie Santana. ¿De dónde salió esa pregunta?"**_

"**Estas con Puckerman. Puckerman solo vive por y para el sexo y si vas a pasar la noche fuera de tu casa en su compañía es porque va a terminar en eso."**

"_**No, no va a terminar en eso. Noah me ve como una hermana y yo lo veo a él como a un hermano."**_

"**Salieron juntos como una semana o algo así."**

"_**Estábamos distanciados de nuestra amistad. Yo estaba confundida."**_

"**¿Confundida?"**

"_**Santana, hablé de eso con vos anoche."**_

"**No recuerdo que me hayas contado del tema de Puckerman."**

"_**Puede ser cierto. Lo nuestro con Noah fue rápido. 1 – no teníamos sentimientos románticos hacia el otro. 2 – yo pensé que si me besaba con él y teníamos una relación, no iba a estar sola. 3 – siempre quise encontrar a alguien con quien compartir esa soledad, pero en ese momento estaba saliendo con Puck no con Noah."**_

"**¿Finn?" **

"_**Creo que ya compartí bastante, Santana."**_

"**Si, lo siento. Es que realmente quiero reparar el daño que te hice."**

"_**Lo estás haciendo.**_**"**

"**¿Qué están haciendo ahora?"**

"_**Noah conduce como un loco, está yendo a gran velocidad. Espero que no nos vea ninguna patrulla y va cantando al ritmo de algo que creo que es Led Zeppelin."**_

"**¿Por qué no le dices que baje la velocidad si te incomoda?" **

"**¿Rachel? ¿Los detuvo la policía?"**

"_**Jajajajajaja, ¡Santana! Tendrías que haberme visto. Perdón por tardar en contestar. Pero...tendrías que haberme visto! Noah me sacó una foto, después te la muestro. ¡Fue genial! ¡Le estoy pidiendo hacerlo de nuevo!"**_

"**¿Hacer de nuevo qué, Rachel?"**

"_**Noah sacó un bate que tiene escondido detrás del asiento y me hizo pegarle a uno de esos carteles de tránsito. ¡El cuerpo me vibró todo en el impacto Santana! ¡Es genial!"**_

"**¡Envíame la foto!" **

"**_A ver, espera. Noah no sacó una foto, lo filmó. Jajajajajajajajajaja. Allá veo otro!"_**

"**¡Enviame el video!"**

"**¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien?" **Rachel tardó casi media hora en responder.

"**_Si, si, perdón. Es que no me siento bien. Me duele la espalda. Pero ya estamos llegando a Lima. No golpee más de esos carteles."_**

"**¿Te golpeaste?" **

"_**No, no. Creo que es consecuencia de...no importa. Después de eso, estaba demasiado preocupada indicándole a Noah por donde escapar de la policía. Un patrullero nos vio pasar y nos comenzó a seguir. Logramos meternos en un pueblo y bajamos rápido a cambiar las matrículas."**_

"**¿Y de dónde sacaron matrículas nuevas?¿Puckerman tenía un par?" **

"**_No, estacionamos al lado de un auto y las robamos."_**

"**Berry, me sorprendes."**

"**_¿Te diste cuenta que también te hice cómplice de un delito?"_**

"**¡Maldición, Berry!"**

"**_Lo siento. No fue intención."_**

"**Lo siento mucho yo. Quise que sonara como una broma. Incluso estaba sonriendo cuando lo escribí, pero no se puede hacer mucho para demostrar los sentimientos o las intenciones en un mensaje de texto."**

"_**Bueno, por lo menos no abrevias cada palabra haciendo el mensaje prácticamente inentendible"**_

"**¿Cómo sería eso?" **

"**_No puedo explicarlo. Realmente. La vdd s algo q no ntiendo muy bn. Tnemos q cguir scribndo c nts."_**

"**Menos mal que no sabías explicarlo"**

"_**Santana. No quiero sonar ruda ni nada. Además, me gusta estar escribiendome contigo, pero, ¿no tienes sueño?" **_

"**No me siento tranquila sabiendo que estás ahí afuera haciendo cosas con Puckerman."**

"**Cosas que parecen ilegales, si puedo aportar una opinión."**

"_**Oh, tu opinión importa. Pero ahora, yo voy a tener que irme. Tengo que empezar a hacer cosas realmente ilegales, las cuales puedo contarte pero si soy atrapada por los oficiales que imparten la ley, me gustaría que alguien me visite el tiempo que esté en prisión."**_

"**¿Por qué eres tan dramática? ¿Y qué cosas ilegales van a hacer?"**

"**_Un par de invasiones a la propiedad ajena. Nada grave."_**

"_**Ese mensaje se destruirá en 5 segundos...5...4...3...2...1...¿estabas esperando que pase algo?" **_

"**No, estaba pensado en como pasaste a utilizar una mención de misión imposible. ¿La serie o la película?" **

"_**La serie. No me gusta Tom Cruise. La serie además, es un clásico."**_

"**Tampoco me gusta Tom Cruise, pero vi las películas. Nunca la serie."**

"_**Algún día repararemos ese daño. Ahora si, debo irme Santana. Nos vemos en un rato. Largo."**_

"**Aqui estaré, Berry."**

* * *

><p>Puckerman y Rachel volvieron a la mañana, cuando las tres chicas estaban preparando el desayuno. Estaban muy cansados, pero tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se bañaron rápidamente (en baños separados, bajo la vigilancia de Santana que había encontrado una excusa para ir al cuarto de la diva) desayunaron con sus amigas y salieron hacia el colegio.<p>

Santana, llevando a Rachel en su auto, mientras Puckerman llevaba a Quinn y a Brittany.

Ni Rachel, ni Noah perdieron la sonrisa.


	3. Consecuencias

_Buenas! Como están? Este es el capítulo 3, advierto que imaginé bastante ciertas cosas químicas que pueden llegar a leer. Pero realmente no estoy muy contenta con el resultado, pero lo necesitaba para el que viene._

_Y no sé que más decir. _

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, aunque sea un poquitito y acepto todo tipo de crítica._

_Glee no me pertenece._

_Gracias por las review y las alerts! _

_Y como es domingo, subo un One - shot_

_Saludos! Lore_

* * *

><p><strong>Consecuencias.<strong>

"Estoy cansada de esa sonrisa que tienen los dos." dijo Santana entrando a McKinley y poniendo una de sus manos en la espalda de Rachel para guiarla. Su misión era mantener un ojo sobre la diva. Santana flotaba en la idea de estar un poco más cerca de ella

"¡Auch!" gritó la diva al sentir presión en su espalda

"¿Qué pasa?¿Estás bien?¿Dónde te duele?" dijo la latina moviendose al frente de Rachel y agarrando su rostro entre sus manos.

"Perdón, pero no estoy consciente de que hayas visto mi espalda y les tendría que haber avisado de que evitaran tocarme ahí." respondió la diva mirando fijamente a Santana.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana luchando contra sus ganas de mirar esos labios y atraparlos en un beso.

"Después te muestro." respondió Rachel, quien también evitaba bajar la vista. Además, podía notar cierto conflicto pasando por los ojos de Santana y las diferentes tonalidades de marrón que se estaban mostrando en sus orbes, la habían atrapado completamente.

"¿Santana qué está pasando?" dijo Shelby apareciendo al lado de las dos morenas que no podían quitar su vista de la otra, por lo menos hasta ese momento.

"Le puse la mano en la espalda y gritó de dolor." respondió la latina soltando su agarre sobre la diva.

"Vamos al baño." dijo Shelby agarrando suavemente el brazo de su hija y caminando por el pasillo de McKinley.

Ninguna de las tres prestó demasiada atención a todos los demás estudiantes que estaban mirando la situación y comenzando a susurrar entre ellos.

Cuando entraron en el cuarto de baño, Santana les gritó a las personas que ahí estaban que se perdieran y ante la feroz mirada de la latina, las tres chicas salieron corriendo.

"Date la vuelta y levanta tu remera, Rach." dijo Shelby.

Rachel, así lo hizo, quedando de frente al espejo y sin quitar los ojos de su madre y su amiga, se levantó despacio la remera. Pudo ver como del casi horror, los rostros comenzaron a transformarse en ira.

"¡Los mato!" gritaron las dos caminando hacia la puerta.

"¡No!" gritó Rachel, logrando que las dos se detuvieran.

"Rachel, no tienes ni un espacio en la espalda que no esté cubierto con moretones. Como tu madre y profesora no puedo aceptar eso. Voy a ir a hablar con Figgins y los vamos a suspender." dijo Shelby

"Por favor, mamá, Santana. No les hagan nada. Confíen en mi. Por favor." rogó Rachel. No quería que ellas se metieran en problemas por su culpa.

Shelby respiró varias veces para calmarse. Mientras Santana seguía dándole la espalda a Rachel.

"Bueno. Voy a confiar en vos. Ahora, tengo una duda y por eso te estaba buscando." dijo Shelby. "¿Dónde pasaste la noche?". Santana, Quinn y Brittany habían intercambiado teléfonos con su profesora/directora la noche que apareció por la casa de la diva, por cualquier eventualidad.

"¿Cómo supiste que desaparecí?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"Santana, me avisó que habías desaparecido con Noah cerca de las 12 de la noche. Como me dijo que estabas con Noah no me preocupé demasiado. Pero cuando a las 4 de la mañana me dijo que no habían regresado, comencé a hacerlo. Pasé demasiado tiempo preocupandome por uds. dos cuando eran chicos. Y anoche hizo que regresaran los recuerdos. No quiero comenzar a ponerte límites al tiempo que pasas con él. Pero quiero saber donde estuviste." dijo Shelby acercándose a su hija y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

"No puedo decirtelo, porque eso te haría cómplice." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Entonces, como tu madre no quiero saberlo." respondió Shelby y le dio un beso en la frente a la diva y salió del cuarto de baño.

"¿Santana? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel caminando hacia la latina, todavía quieta como una estatua en el lugar donde se había detenido.

"¿Por qué no me dejas defenderte?" preguntó Santana. Rachel se había parado al frente de ella y pudo ver que había unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. "Quiero lastimar a los que te hicieron daño ayer y no me lo permites. Pero si es Puckerman, le dejas hacer cualquier cosa."

"No es cierto, Santana." dijo la diva limpiando las lágrimas de la latina.

"Si. Sé que nos estamos llevando bien hace unos días nomás, pero quiero demostrarte que podés contar conmigo. Y no me dejas." continuó Santana.

"Hoy no te dejo. Si después pasa algo y justo estás ahí para defenderme, te lo voy a permitir. Hoy no quiero que te metas en problemas."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó comenzando a respirar un poco mejor.

"Porque si Noah y yo pasamos la noche afuera, fue por algo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tuvimos que ir hasta Columbus y volver y hacer ciertas cosas."

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Oh, lo vas a ver durante el día. Te puedo dar una pista, tiene que ver con la rutina."

"¿La rutina?"

"Si, ¿Por qué no me dejas arreglarte el maquillaje y después vamos hacia los pasillos? Si no lo ves, no puedo explicarte."

"Bueno." respondió Santana volviendo hacia el espejo.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después, se encontraban junto al casillero de la diva, y a ésta le llego un mensaje.<p>

"Vamos." le dijo a Santana agarrando su mano.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó la latina viendo sus manos entrelazadas.

"A la rutina nº 1"

"¿Cómo?"

"Verás, cuando Sue se burla de los rulos de Schuester y de la cantidad de gel que él utiliza no es que está imaginando cosas. El sr. Schuester gasta por semana, casi dos botellas de gel. De las medianas." comenzó a decir mientras caminaban por los pasillos, en voz baja solo para que Santana pudiera oírla. "La primer capa de gel, se la pone en su casa y la segunda la tiene en el auto para utilizarla después de estacionar." Llegaron hasta el pasillo principal y Rachel se apoyó contra la fila de casilleros. "¿Qué pasaría si alguien alterara el contenido del gel. Poniendo digamos, algún tipo de tintura?" preguntó mirando a la puerta. En ese instante, el sr. Schuester ingresó a McKinley, sonriendo a todos los alumnos. ¿Qué pasaba que hoy todos lo estaban mirando? Se preguntó. Aunque dijo que era mejor aprovechar su popularidad, y les decía a todos que se unieran a New Directions.

"¿Pasaría eso?" preguntó Santana en el oído de la diva y mirando a su profesor de español que caminaba sin saber que su cabello había cambiado de color. Ahora era de un verde hoja.

"Si, y espera un rato más. Mientras más tiempo pase el químico en su cabello, más llamativo va a ser el color." respondió la diva, controlando la risa ante el paso de Schuester justo al frente de ellas. Quien las miró despreciativamente.

La campana anunciando el inicio del primer período sonó unos segundos después y mientras la latina acompañaba a la diva a su clase, preguntó:

"¿La rutina nº 2?"

"Si me esperas a la salida de esta clase, te vas a enterar." dijo la diva guiñándole el ojo y entrando en su aula.

Santana caminó con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta su aula. No podía negar que era mucho mejor mantener ésta relación con la diva que la que tenían una semana atrás. Y además, mientras más la conocía más iba sintiendo por ella.

Rachel, tenía pensamientos similares.

* * *

><p>Al salir de su aula, para el recreo antes del segundo período, Rachel se encontró con Santana y Quinn esperándola.<p>

"Tuvimos español la hora anterior y me siento con Fabray. Pasamos toda la hora mirando como el cabello de Schuester tomaba distintas tonalidades de verde. Y nadie se atrevió a decirle algo." dijo Santana. "Y Quinn me dijo que tenía la sensación de que uds. tenían algo que ver."

"Así que, ahora quiero saber que va a pasar. Estoy segura de que no pasaron toda la noche llenando las botellas de Schuester con tintura." añadió la rubia.

Rachel, observó su celular y las guío hacia el pasillo donde estaba su casillero.

"Rutina nº 2." comenzó, nuevamente hablando en voz baja para que sus dos amigas la escucharan. "Muchas veces tuve que limpiarme granizados al mismo tiempo que Mercedes. Cada uno se limpia lo más rápido que puede, pero Mercedes lo hace de una forma extraña. Se limpia rápidamente la cara y el cuello, se cambia la ropa, generalmente ella solo tiene que cambiarse la remera, y si le cayó granizado en el pelo, se lo lava con un shampoo que dice que especial y que lleva siempre encima. Dice que no necesita enjuague, por lo cual, solo se moja el cabello y se pone el shampoo para después, esperar unos 5 minutos (es el único espacio de tiempo que desperdicia), se lo seca, se lo peina con los dedos y sale del baño. Sin mirarse ni una vez en el espejo. Dice que su cabello siempre toma la forma que ella quiere si se lo lava con ese shampoo y se lo peina con los dedos." dijo Rachel llegando a su casillero y mirando hacia la izquierda, señalando con su cabeza a alguien para que Santana y Quinn también miraran. Mercedes, estaba arreglándose el maquillaje con un espejo que tenía en la puerta de su casillero. Por el pasillo, venía caminando Noah con un enorme vaso en la mano, seguido de Sue Sylvester, quien al ver al muchacho casi al lado de Mercedes, lo empujó hacia ella gritando: "¡Quitate de mi vista, pedazo de parásito simbiótico! ¡Me da asco que estés caminando delante de mi!". Noah, a causa del empujón, derramó todo el contenido del vaso sobre todo el cabello de Mercedes, quien gritó al sentir el frío granizado en su espalda. Agarró un bolso que tenía en el casillero y fue hacia el baño más cercano, que quedaba entre medio de su casillero y el de la diva.

Quinn y Santana, volvieron la vista a Rachel, quien le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Sue y a Noah cuando pasaron a su lado.

"Ahora, ¿Qué pasaría si a esa botella de shampoo se le añade agua oxigenada de alta graduación, casi el triple de la que usan en las peluquerías y que por lo tanto actúa mucho más rapido con el pelo mojado, sobre todo?" dijo Rachel mirando su reloj y la puerta del baño.

Cuando Mercedes emergió, todos comenzaron a reírse. Su cabello estaba completamente rubio, pero, como ella no lo sabía, pensó que era porque no les había dado tiempo de reírse cuando Puckerman le tiró el granizado.

"El rubio definitivamente no es su color." dijo Quinn mirando a Mercedes y haciendo que Santana y Rachel comenzaran a reírse.

"Es una lástima, pensé que con esa graduación iba a quedar completamente blanco." dijo Rachel.

"Tengo que admitir, hobbit, que me estás sorprendiendo." dijo Santana entre risas.

"Y todavía falta." dijo Rachel guiñándole nuevamente ojo y comenzando a caminar hacia su siguiente clase.

* * *

><p>Al final del período, volvió a encontrarse con Santana y Quinn.<p>

"Brittany está siguiendo a Mercedes. Se metió en su clase después de haberle visto el cabello y no deja de mirarla. Mercedes reaccionó media hora después y al frente de todos le preguntó, de muy mala forma que pasaba, y Brittany le preguntó si había seguido el camino al final del arcoiris y su pelo se había quedado estancado en el amarillo. Mercedes estuvo a punto de insultarla cuando la profesora le dijo que aunque era buena alumna, ese color no le sentaba." contó Santana mientras seguían a la diva, hacia otro pasillo. Esta vez, en donde estaban los vestuarios de las Cheerios y del equipo de fútbol y hockey.

"Ahora que me doy cuenta, " dijo Quinn "Ni Mercedes ni Kurt estaban utilizando su uniforme de las Cheerios."

"Sue los expulsó ayer. Les pidió que se unieran al coro de Shelby y dijeron que no. Entonces les dijo que no quería perdedores que seguían a Schuester en su escuadrón." respondió Rachel.

"¿Qué hacemos acá?" preguntó Santana.

"Antes que nada, les quiero decir, que esta idea surgió de una leve obsesión que tengo con el cabello. A veces tengo pesadillas en las que el granizado me lo congela y se me comienza a caer. Terroríficas". Dijo la diva sacudiendo la cabeza como para expulsar esas imágenes.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana.

"Ah, perdón. Rutina nº 3: como el entrenador Tanaka tiene un muy gran aprecio por su mariscal de campo, le entregó a éste una llave del vestuario para que lo utilice cuando quiera. Pero como Finn tiene un leve problema..."

"¿Eyaculación precoz?" interrumpió Santana.

"Otra imagen que no quería en mi cabeza." dijo la diva. "Bueno, dos problemas. El segundo, es que está constantemente excitado. Se excita con cualquier cosa, incluso ver una Cheerio desde lejos. Bueno, evitando esas imágenes, en cada recreo, viene corriendo al vestuario y utiliza lociones para masturbarse. Y lo hace seguido. No entiendo Santana como pudiste acostarte con él. Pero ese no es el tema." Cuando dijo eso, Finn entró apurado al vestuario. "¿Qué pasaría si alguien hubiera puesto micrófonos y cámaras en el vestuario?¿Qué pasaría si esos videos van en vivo a cada celular de McKinley, incluidos los profesores?¿Cuántas veces una persona puede ver a Finn eyacular en el período de 5 minutos?"

"Apuesto 20 dólares a que tres" dijo Santana sacando su celular que vibraba con la recepción de un nuevo mensaje de texto que contenía un link.

"Los mismos 20 a 4" dijo Quinn haciendo lo mismo.

"Lo siento Quinn, Santana, apuesto 20 a 5." dijo Rachel mirando el video. Había pasado un minuto y Finn ya había eyaculado una vez. Por todo el colegio se escuchaban sus gemidos y lo más extraño fue que de vez en cuando decía: Oh, Sue, ahí Sue, si, si, Sue, tragatela toda, Sue.

Muchos de los alumnos que pasaban por ahí, en esos momentos, corrían hacia el primer tacho de basura para vomitar.

"Tenemos que movernos" anunció Rachel mirando su reloj. Faltaba poco tiempo para que terminara este recreo y después venía el almuerzo.

"Rutina Nº 4: Kurt Hummel va siempre al baño más alejado de la escuela, en el recreo anterior a la hora del almuerzo. Ahí, realiza una limpieza de cutis y no sé cuantas cosas más. ¿Sabían? Una vez, hace como dos meses, Noah descubrió que Kurt me estaba poniendo unas cosas en la botella de agua que utilizo en el almuerzo. Lo amenazó para saber que era. Era una droga de esas que te hacen perder el cabello. Literalmente. No me hizo ningún efecto porque Noah lo descubrió el primer día.

"Lo voy a matar, hobbit. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?" preguntó Santana ofendida. Quinn también tenía cara de enojada.

"Le lloró a Noah diciendole que envidiaba mi cabello. No importa. Kurt también usa productos para el pelo, que primero se pone en el cuero cabelludo y deja actuar."

"¡Ya sé!" dijo Santana "¿Qué pasaría si se pusiera una droga para hacer caer el cabello en los productos que Kurt utiliza?"

"¡Exacto Santana!" dijo la diva excitada y extendió su mano hacia la de la latina quien la agarró contenta. Quinn observó el intercambio y le levantó una ceja a Santana interrogante, pero su mirada era de diversión.

"Pero la droga, no va a hacer efecto por un rato. Calculo que para la hora del almuerzo." dijo Rachel quien se detuvo en la puerta de su aula y entro.

* * *

><p>La hora del almuerzo, fue una de las mas entretenidas para los alumnos de McKinley que no habían sufrido ninguna broma o humillación en ese día.<p>

Para comenzar, cuando ya estaban todos sentados (Rachel, en una mesa con Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Noah, Mike y Matt) el sr. Schuester entró corriendo y se detuvo al frente de Sue Sylvester para comenzar a insultarla a los gritos por lo que ella le había hecho a su cabello. Además, los químicos de la mezcla que la diva utilizó, le había arruinado completamente los rulos perfectos y ahora su pelo caía sobre su cabeza, lacio, lacio.

"¿Crees que eso es duro?" respondió Sylvester a los gritos "Intenta ser un niño africano tratando de comer durante dos años con la cantidad de dinero que a ti te cuesta una de las botellas de gel de mono que te pones en la cabeza. Además, si hubiera sido yo, hubiera utilizado otro color, quizás rojo furia." y con eso, se sentó en una mesa al azar del comedor, esperando el resto de la crisis.

Después, entró Mercedes, quien movía sus caderas sensualmente al notar a todos observándola. Nadie se había atrevido a decirle lo de su cabello (que como la diva había deseado, se había vuelto casi blanco).

Al sentarse al lado de Kurt, quien la observaba horrorizado, comenzó a notar que algo había mal. El silencio que había en el comedor, hizo posible que todos escucharan.

"¿Qué pasa amigo?¿Por qué me miras así?" le preguntó Mercedes a Kurt.

"¿Mercedes, de casualidad tuviste un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo o viste a un fantasma? ¡No, ya sé, escuchaste a Rachel hablar y te dio miedo!" dijo Kurt quien no notó los gruñidos provenientes de la mesa en donde estaba la diva.

"Nada de eso, Kurt. ¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Mercedes mirando a su amigo como si hubiera fumado alguna cosa rara. Pero Kurt, con miedo de responderle, sacó un espejo de mano y se lo pasó para que ella viera.

"¡Mi pelo!¡Mi pelo está blanco!" gritó Mercedes levantándose de su asiento y moviendo las manos desesperada. "¡No! ¡Mi pelo!" gritó una vez más, antes de desplomarse sobre la mesa y largarse a llorar. Cuando Kurt logró calmarla, ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

"Tú tienes un cabello tan lindo Kurt, y yo lo tenia, pero ahora, ahora es blanco y definitivamente no va con mi color de piel." En un momento en que acarició un poquito más fuerte, se llevo un mechón de pelo del cabello de Kurt.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el muchacho de ojos celestes al ver la cara de horror de su amiga.

"Quiero ver algo." dijo Mercedes y volvió a pasar la mano por el pelo de Kurt, llevándose más cabello esta vez. Pero esta vez, él alcanzó a ver la mano de Mercedes y de un salto, se paró y comenzó a sacar mechón tras mechón de su pelo y comenzó a llorar. Después, daba saltitos y sacudía sus manos como si estuviera secando sus uñas y salió corriendo del comedor.

La mesa de la diva estalló en carcajadas seguidas por el resto del cuerpo estudiantil y de Sue Sylvester (y Shelby que había entrado detrás de Mercedes).

Pero la mejor parte, ocurrió cuando Finn entró en el comedor mientras todos reían. Cuando una sola persona lo notó, todo volvió a convertirse en silencio y lo miraban conteniendo las ganas de reír una vez más. Finn notó esto, pero pensó que lo miraban porque él era Finn Hudson, mariscal de campo, el chico más dulce de la escuela. Enderezó sus hombros (que lo hacía incomodamente más alto) y caminó hasta el centro del salón. Aprovechando el momento, dijo: "Unanse a New Directions." Y esa fue la marca para que todo el cuerpo estudiantil, sin haberlo planeado de antemano, empezaran a gritar simultáneamente: ¡Oh, oh, Sue! ¡Sue, oh, si, si, tragatela toda Sue!

Finn comenzó a ponerse colorado, sabía que era lo que estaban gritando y comenzó a mirar a todas las mesas. La única que no gritaba, era la de Rachel. Pero no estaban callados tampoco, sino que se reían a carcajadas. Al ver como la diva reía, la ira de Finn aumentó mucho más y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa. Pero de pronto, alguien se puso en el medio. Finn enfocó la vista y vió que era Sue Sylvester.

"¡Hudson!" gritó para que todos la oyeran y cerraran la boca. "Estoy enojada contigo, Hudson. No solo me utilizaste para tus fantasías sexuales, sino que me hiciste perder 100 dólares. Verás, le aposté a Corcoran esa cantidad de que ibas a ser capaz de eyacular una sola vez en cinco minutos, pero no, resulta que tu pequeño problemita, con tu pequeño amigo, tuvo que hacerme perder los 100 dólares.!"

Finn no sabía que decir o que hacer. Se dió media vuelta y cuando estaba por salir del comedor, volvió a escuchar la voz de Sue.

"¡Y espero, Hudson, que me saques de tus fantasías, porque yo soy Sue Sylvester y no me gusta verme involucrada con eyaculadores precoces!". El comedor volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

* * *

><p>Figgins escuchó quejas de padres y maestros durante todo ese día, y después de una audiencia con todas esas personas, por votación se decidió de que no se podía hacer nada, solo ayudar psicológicamente a las víctimas de las bromas. No había ninguna prueba para apuntar a un culpable.<p>

Rachel y Noah salieron caminando tranquilos aunque gran parte del cuerpo estudiantil los apuntaba como los culpable. Muchos habían sido compañeros del dúo en la escuela primaria y media y sabían lo que podían hacer.

* * *

><p>Shelby los esperaba en la puerta de la casa de Rachel. Y no se sorprendió cuando vio descender a su hija del auto de Santana y detrás de ella, se estacionó la camioneta de Noah, quien había tomado el acto de ser el chófer de Quinn ese día y de Brittany.<p>

Los 5 se acercaron a Shelby, quien inmediatamente notó como los rostros de Noah y Rachel fueron direccionados hacia el suelo. Recordó muchos momentos así.

Rachel abrió la puerta y los dirigió a todos hacia el living.

Shelby se sentó en un sillón individual y Rachel y Noah al frente, con la cabeza baja.

"Estoy conflictuada." comenzó Shelby a decir mirando al dúo, Santana, Quinn y Brittany, no sabían muy bien que hacer o que iba a pasar, pero se quedaron dentro de la habitación, "Cuando me pediste esta mañana que confiara en vos, tenía un sentimiento que me hacía sentir incómoda, pero se que no podía decirte nada. E incluso, viéndote tan crecida, olvidé por un momento que cuando uds dos se juntan es probable que pasen cosas muy malas." dijo logrando ver una sonrisa en el rostro del dúo. "¿Se dieron cuenta que hoy hicieron que un chico perdiera completamente su cabello, a una chica y a un profesor se lo arruinaron y humillaron completamente a Finn?" preguntó sin quitarles la vista de encima.

"Shelby" dijo Noah "¿Pudiste ver la espalda de Rach?" Shelby asintió "Ellos hicieron eso solamente ayer, le arruinaron como cuatro o cinco atuendos. Y tuvo que soportar también las manos inquietas de Finn en su cuerpo. Lo que nosotros hicimos no es nada comparado con lo que ellos hicieron ayer."

"¿Por qué Schuester, entonces?" preguntó Shelby

"Schuester es un tarado. Además ¿Quién salió varias veces ayer de la propiedad escolar para comprar granizados? Ciertamente no lo hicieron Mercedes o Kurt." respondió otra vez Noah.

Shelby se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Definitivamente se había olvidado de muchas cosas, una de ellas es que el dúo tenía una inteligencia que superaba la media y a sus víctimas bajo una investigación.

"¿Cuántas leyes rompieron anoche para llevar a cabo todo esto?" preguntó Shelby.

"No muchas" respondió la diva, esta vez.

"Rompimos una o dos veces el límite de velocidad al ir y venir de Columbus." indicó Noah

"Ingresamos en la casa del sr. Schuester ilegalmente."

"Logramos abrir el casillero de Mercedes, también ilegalmente"

"Y ahí termina la lista, mamá." dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué me dicen de entrar ilegalmente en la escuela?"

"No entramos ilegalmente en la escuela. Teníamos una llave." respondió la diva.

"¿Una llave?¿Quién se las dió?"

"Es mejor que no lo sepas."

"¡Sue!" gritó Santana

"¿Qué pasa conmigo Carmen Miranda?" preguntó Sue entrando en el living.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado del pueblo, cuatro personas estaban reunidas. Una de ellas, había dejado de llorar hacía unos pocos minutos por su falta completa de cabello.<p>

"Estoy seguro de que fue Puckerman" dijo Kurt ya más relajado.

"¿Por qué lo dices, Kurt?" preguntó Schuester tratando de evitar mirarse en un espejo.

"Puckerman descubrió que yo le estaba por poner una droga a Rachel en su bebida hace un tiempo atrás que causaba lo mismo."

"¿Por qué harías eso?" preguntó el profesor, dandose cuenta de que no todos sus alumnos eran uno santos.

"Tiene un cabello tan lindo, que sentía envidia". Dijo Kurt acariciando el cabello de Mercedes.

"Bueno, les pedí a uds. tres que se reunieran conmigo porque sé donde tenemos que atacar, para que todos vuelvan e incluso más gente se una a New Directions." dijo Schuester cambiando de tema.

"¿A dónde sr. Schue?" preguntó Finn quien ahora había vuelto a ser el mismo. Esa humillación ya había pasado, él mañana seguiría siendo el mariscal de campo y el chico más lindo en McKinley.

"Rachel." respondió el profesor. "Desde el viernes, y en su nueva alianza con Puckerman, la popularidad de Rachel subió en la escuela. Esta semana, tuvo a dos porristas todo el tiempo con ella e incluso tiene a Quinn Fabray de su lado. Y en vez de ser menos popular por dejar Glee, pasó todo lo contrario. Ahora, se unió al coro que la tal Corcoran creó de la nada y no solo tiene a los que renunciaron junto con ella, sino que tiene a las porristas de Sue y a los jugadores de football. Así que, tenemos que recuperar a Rachel. Si Rachel deja ese coro, estoy seguro de que todos los demás van a seguirla." dijo mirando fijamente a Finn.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo entraste Sue?" preguntó Shelby. Si Sue podía entrar tan fácil a la casa de Rachel, ¿cómo pudo ella estar viviendo sola tanto tiempo?<p>

"Por la puerta de atrás. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, Corcoran" dijo sentándose al lado de Shelby.

"Esta casa se vuelve cada vez más extraña." dijo Rachel llamando la atención de todos los presentes. "Oh, no me malentiendan, pero el jueves a la noche me fui a dormir sola, para el viernes ya tener a Noah y a Quinn Fabray bajo mi techo. El lunes a la noche, después de una visita de Sue Sylvester, quien pensé que me odiaba, ya se quedaron dos de sus Cheerios en esta casa. El martes reapareció mi mamá y hoy Sue entra en mi casa como si nada." explicó al ver la cara de los demás presentes.

"¿Por qué no pedimos algo para comer?" dijo Puck levantándose de su lugar. Sabía que Shelby no iba a decirles nada.

"Noah." dijo Shelby frenando al chico. "Les voy a pedir que bajen un poco el tono de las bromas. Por favor. Si se descubre que son uds. los pueden expulsar."

"Mientras no le hagan nada más a Rach todo va a estar bien, Shelby. Te lo prometo" dijo Noah mirando fijamente a la madre de su amiga.

Santana, cuando vio que Noah desapareció por la cocina, casi corrió para sentarse al lado de Rachel, ante la mirada divertida de Quinn y Brittany.

"¡Yo quiero pizza!" gritó Sue quien ya se estaba sintiendo demasiado cómoda en esa casa.

"Rach..." comenzó a decir Santana, quien fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

"Yo voy, no se molesten." dijo Rachel levantándose un minuto después al ver que nadie había mostrado intención de atender la puerta.

Cuando Rachel abrió la puerta se encontró con la cara _idiota_ de Finn y un enorme ramo de rosas.

"Finn" dijo seriamente, aunque estaba recordando los eventos del día y tenía que controlar sus ganas de reír.

"¡Hola Rach!" dijo él prácticamente gritando, lo que llamó la atención de todas las personas que estaban en el living. "Vine a buscarte para ir a una cena en Breadstix. Sé que realmente te gusta ese lugar y voy a llevarte." dijo extendiendo sus manos con el ramo de flores y prácticamente en su rostro.

"Gracias, Finn. Eres muy amable. Pero no va a ser posible." dijo ella sin intención alguna de agarrar el ramo.

"Escucha Rach. Sé que lo que pasó hoy en el comedor es muy extraño. Pero no es cierto. Alguien hizo correr un feo rumor sobre mi. Estoy seguro de que fue Santana ya que no quise salir una segunda vez con ella." dijo Finn. Seguía prácticamente gritando. Y Santana, había escuchado todo y estaba siendo restringida por Sue y Brittany para que no saliera a golpear al gigante.

"Finn. No tiene nada que ver con eso."

"Mira Rach, ahora eres más popular que antes, y si volvemos a ser pareja, estoy seguro que vamos a gobernar la escuela." dijo él.

"Finn. Te lo voy a decir como para que lo entiendas. ¿Está claro?" dijo Rachel un poco irritada. Creía que iba a poder sacarse de encima a Finn con todo esto y resulta que era insistente o Schuester lo era, ya que ella lo había visto espiando desde el otro lado de la calle.

"Había una vez. " Comenzó Rachel a decir. "Una chica que como estaba sola pidió un deseo. Ese deseo era que alguien le prestara atenció aunque sea una vez. Esa chica era yo, Finn." dijo Rachel. "¿Lo vas entendiendo?"

"Si, es bueno que no uses grandes palabras." dijo él prestando atención.

"Es un milagro que no te hayas distraído hasta ahora, Finn." dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nada Finn. Sigo con la historia. Ese deseo fue recibido por un duende, que nunca hacía las cosas bien, siempre todos sus deseos tenían consecuencias."

"¿Consecuencias?"

"Si, cuando él cumplía un deseo, éste no era perfecto."

"No entiendo."

"Si alguien deseaba un sandwich, él lo enviaba sin mayonesa."

"Ahhh."

"¿Puedo seguir?"

"Si."

"Entonces el duende, le envió a esta chica al mariscal de campo. Él le prestó atención, pero estaba más concentrado en su popularidad y en su novia."

"¿El mariscal de campo soy yo?"

"Si, Finn."

"Me gusta esta historia."

"Dejaste de prestar atención en mariscal de campo, ¿verdad?"

"Si."

"¿Puedo seguir?"

"Si."

"El mariscal de campo, si Finn, vos, pensaba solamente en ser popular y cuando por fin estuvo libre para estar con la chica, la dejó porque ella no era popular."

"Ohh. Rachel, ¿quién puede hacerte algo así?"

"¿Finn, te caíste de cabeza cuando eras chico?"

"No, ¿por qué?"

"Por nada. ¿Puedo seguir?"

"Si."

"Cuando la chica volvió a estar sola, lloró cinco minutos. Pero nada más. Los días pasaron y la chica descubrió que no era tan malo estar sola y que podía tener amigos y familia en un futuro. Y los encontró de la forma más extraña, pero ahora está con ellos."

"¿Y qué pasó con el mariscal de campo?"

"El mariscal de campo, resultó ser un idiota, quien solo piensa en tener sexo y en masturbarse en el vestuario en los recreos pensando en Sue Sylvester."

Finn la miraba con la boca abierta.

"Finn ¿entendiste algo de lo que dije?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si no nos vamos ahora, vamos a perder la reservación." dijo él.

"Finn, no voy a ir a ningún lado con vos, y saludos a Schuester. Dile que se le nota el color del pelo a kilómetros de distancia." respondió Rachel cerrando la puerta.

"¡Te veo en Breadstix, Rachel!" gritó Finn.

"Quiero que sepas que me acosté con él porque Sue me lo pidió." dijo Santana apareciendo detrás de Rachel.

"No me importa." dijo la diva, dándose vuelta.

"¿No te importa?" respondió Santana.

"No. Porque ahora estás acá, conmigo." dijo pasando al lado de Santana, quien se quedó pensando en sus palabras.

"No entiendo." dijo la latina.

"En el momento en que renunciaste a Glee conmigo, todavía no sabías que Sue aprovaba nuestra amistad. Si sabías que había estado acá, antes de pedirme perdón. A mi no me importa con quien te acostaste, Santana." dijo Rachel mirándola. Santana no dejó de notar el pasado de la palabra acostar.

"Gracias, Rach." dijo la latina, aunque sin saber porque.

"De nada."

* * *

><p>"Estoy segura de que algo le pasó de chico." dijo Quinn. "Digamos, nunca fue muy inteligente, pero Rachel incluso llegó a explicarle como una historia para niños de jardín de infantes y él realmente no entendió." La comida ya había llegado y ahora estaban todos en el living, sentados disfrutándola. "La verdad no sé que le vimos, Rach."<p>

"La verdad creo que esa sonrisa estúpida que tiene te engaña." dijo Rachel, mirando a Santana, quien no había pronunciado palabra desde su conversación junto a la puerta. "Pero en mi caso, y sé que en el tuyo también Quinn, ese _hechizo_ que genera esa sonrisa se desvanece. Es muy lindo a la vista, pero cuando abre la boca, pierde toda la belleza. Pero no iba a entender lo que le dije ni aunque le hiciera un dibujo animado explicándoselo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Brittany.

"El sr. Schuester estaba del otro lado de la calle, escondido detrás de un árbol." respondió la diva.

"Ese William. Se cree que el resto del universo es igual a él y a su favorito. Seguramente piensa que como ahora tienes de amigas a las porristas, entre ella la capitana, a Puckerman y Fabray, es a ti a quien tiene que convencer de volver a New Directions. " dijo Sue.

"¿Y que ganaría con eso?" preguntó Shelby.

"William, cree que en McKinley todos son corderos. Si Rachel deja tu coro y vuelve a el de él, el piensa que mis porristas y los jugadores de football, la van a seguir, junto con este grupo con el que estamos." respondió Sue.

"¿Y por qué lo manda a Finn?" preguntó Quinn.

"Él ve a Finn como un joven William Schuester. Y si el pudiera intentar conquistar a Berry, estoy segura de que lo haría, pero como no puede, va a enviar lo mejor que tiene. Hudson."

"¿Por qué no envía a Mercedes o a Kurt?" preguntó Puckerman.

"Porque no los considera importantes. Todo lo que dijo Rachel el otro día antes de renunciar es cierto. A él no le importan los demás jugadores, mientras hagan lo que él quiere. Rachel, por ejemplo, logró revivir el glee club pero perdió toda popularidad y cariño de sus iguales, por la insistencia que Schuester ponía sobre ella. A Schuester no le importaba ver la caída social de Rachel, no mientras Finn siguiera siendo popular. Ahora, se encuentra con que ella ascendió en popularidad y además, tiene la voz y la capacidad de dirigir un grupo ganador, y la perdió."

"Guau, pensaste demasiado esto, Sue." dijo Shelby.

"No me gusta William. Le dedico tiempo a destruir las cosas que no me gustan."

Comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, hasta que Sue y Shelby se marcharon, llevándose con ellas a Brittany.

Quinn y Puck se fueron a dormir y dejaron a Rachel y a Santana en la planta baja limpiando.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel después de un rato. Santana seguía sin hablar.

"Si, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?" respondió la latina.

"Estuviste callada toda la noche."

"Estaba pensando."

"¿En qué?"

"No importa."

"Por supuesto que importa. Si algo te tiene tan concentrada como para no hablar, es porque es importante."

"¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de quién no debías?" preguntó Santana, acomodándose en contra de la mesada.

"Si, bueno, por lo menos creo que si. Siempre creí que me había enamorado de Finn, pero, como creo que ya quedó claro, estaba sola. Finn me presto atención, me hizo sentir bien, y lo creí un amigo. Eso confundió los sentimientos. Cuando volví a estar sola, pude notar que no era nada comparado con lo que siento por otra persona." dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta de su última frase.

"¿Por quién?"

"No importa, no creo que suceda."

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

"No importa."

"A mi si."

"¿En serio quieres saber?"

"Si."

"Esa persona esta muy lejos de mi alcance."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Solo lo sé Santana. ¿Podemos hablar de lo que estabas pensando?" dijo Rachel, un poco enojada, pero no porque no quería hablar del tema, sino porque esos sentimientos eran sobre ella.

"Lo siento." dijo Santana al escuchar el tono de la diva.

"Por favor, perdóname a mi. No tendría que haberte respondido así. Se me complica hablar del tema."

"¿Se te complica hablarlo conmigo?"

"Se me complicaría hablarlo con cualquier persona." dijo Rachel sintiendo que de cierta forma había lastimado a la latina.

"¿Por qué?"

"Eres insistente." dijo la diva.

"Un poco. En realidad es que quiero conocerte más. Quiero reparar todo el daño que te hice y quiero demostrarte que la persona que conocías no es la persona que realmente soy. Quiero que veas que puedas confiar conmigo.

"No es que no confíe Santana. Pero tendrías que verlo desde mi punto de vista. Hace una semana, e insisto con el tema porque es cierto, yo no tenía a nadie. A nadie Santana, y la verdad, se me hace difícil confiar en cualquier persona."

"¿Y algún día vas a poder confiar en mí?" preguntó la latina con un poco de timidez en la voz.

"Por supuesto, Santana. Todos los que están en esta casa van camino a ganarse mi confianza."

"¿Me dirás algo aunque sea de esa persona que te gusta?" dijo ahora, un poquito más confiada, Rachel no había negado la oportunidad de que podía llegar a confiar en ella.

"Es hermosa." Rachel suspiró.

"¿Hermosa?" preguntó la latina. Rachel había usado un adjetivo femenino, aunque si se lo pensaba bien, habían estado hablando de una persona, y si iba a describirla, siendo persona una palabra femenina estaba bien describirla con un adjetivo femenino. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esto? ¿Rachel había contestado?

"Si, ella es hermosa" dijo Rachel. Si Santana quería probar que se podía confiar en ella, esto estaba siendo una prueba.

"¿Es una mujer?" preguntó Santana. ¿Eso quería decir que tenía posibilidades?

"No mujer per se. Digamos, es de mi misma edad."

"¿Y la conozco?"

"Me parece que ya compartí mucho, por hoy. Y fue un día complicado."

"No me vas a dejar con la duda."

"Oh, si."

"Rachel." dijo Santana firmemente.

"Santana." Respondió la diva imitando el tono.

"De acuerdo." dijo la latina dándose cuenta de que ella había compartido demasiado por el día y que además, recién habían arreglado su relación hacía unos cuatro días. Realmente no podía insistir demasiado.

"Me voy a acostar, Santana."

"Hasta mañana Rachel."

"Hasta mañana, Santana."

Rachel subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y Santana se quedó en el sillón. En realidad, desde que empezaron a quedarse en la casa de la diva, ella les había ofrecido la otra habitación de huéspedes, pero como iba a tener que compartir cama con Brittany, Santana no se sentía segura. Quería demostrar que estaba cambiando de a poco y ya no iba a tener esos encuentros casuales con nadie, ni sexo con los idiotas del colegio que solo querían subir unos puntos en popularidad al lograr acostarse con la capitana de las Cheerios. Así que Santana, decidió que era mejor dormir en el sillón que compartir cama con Brittany.

Se fue a dormir pensando en la pequeña morena que se encontraba en el piso de arriba, a la que le gustaba una mujer. Y si le gustaba una mujer, Santana tenía la posibilidad de lograr que también le gustara ella.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente trajo por fin un poco de calma. Era viernes y todos deseaban que el día escolar se termine rápido.<p>

Nadie se había atrevido a acercarse a Rachel, ya que había corrido un rumor de que los eventos ocurridos el día anterior eran consecuencia de los ataques que la diva había recibido el miércoles. Además, la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil, estaba de acuerdo que, sobre todo Finn, merecía una venganza, ya que si no lo detenían, era capaz de llevar a un nuevo nivel el acoso con la diva esa día.

Pero más allá de eso, ahora Rachel tenía la protección de Santana López. Si, también de Puckerman, pero todos le tenían más miedo a Santana.

Cuando todos llegaron hasta el casillero de la diva, Puckerman se alejó para acompañar a Quinn al suyo. Iba a hacer las cosas bien como padre del bebé que ella estaba cargando en su vientre, aunque Quinn decidiera al final darlo en adopción.

Brittany, decidió dejar a Santana protegiendo a Rachel, porque vio a lo lejos a Mike y decidió ir a hablar con él.

"Hola Rachel." se escuchó cuando las dos estaban de espaldas al pasillo, mientras Rachel intercambiaba unos libros y Santana espiaba el casillero de la diva. Al escuchar la voz, las dos compartieron una mirada y se dieron vuelta despacio. "Anoche estuve esperándote en Breadstix, pero no apareciste." Era Finn, quien sonreía como idiota, en serio, como idiota.

"Pareciera que tiene un gas atorado en su trasero y al mismo tiempo una erección." dijo Santana susurrando en el oído de Rachel. Quien no pudo evitar reír.

"Santana, ¿podría hablar con Rachel a solas?" preguntó Finn, notando que su objetivo no le estaba prestando atención.

"No, Finn." respondió Rachel.

"¿Por favor?" suplicó él.

"No."

"Está bien. ¿Por qué me dejaste plantado anoche?"

"Porque no quería ir."

Finn parecía golpeado por bate de beisbol ante la respuesta de Rachel. ¿Qué estaba pasando que estaba entendiendo lo que ella decía?

"¿Y esta noche? Es viernes." preguntó.

"No, Finn."

"¿Si te paso a buscar."

"No."

"¿Cenamos en tu casa?"

"No."

Finn ya no aguantaba. Estaba entendiendo claramente el rechazo de Rachel, pero no entendía el porque. Ella lo amaba, lo había perseguido desde que lo vio por primera vez en el glee club. ¿Y qué si él después de enterarse lo del verdadero padre del bebé de Quinn hubiera buscado otras cosas?¿Acaso era su culpa querer ser popular?¿Acaso era su culpa que Rachel no lo fuera?

"Rachel, no entiendo. Sé que estas enamorada de mi."

"No es cierto, Finn."

"¿No es cierto que no entiendo?"

"No, Finn."

"¿No es cierto que estás enamorada de mi?"

"No, Finn."

Finn, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dió vuelta. No entendía nada y el no entender, hacía que a la vez le doliera la cabeza. Pero además, no entendía nada del hecho de que estaba entendiendo todo lo que Rachel decía.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana susurrando aprovechando el momento en el que Finn se dio vuelta.

"Creo que está entendiendo" respondió la diva en el mismo tono de voz.

"¿Cómo?"

"Al no hablarle con muchas palabras. Si le digo todo lo que quiero decirle, va a perder su concentración y va a entender lo que quiere. Se está dando vuelta."

"Rachel, no entiendo. Vos me dijiste la verdad sobre el bebé de Quinn. ¿Lo hiciste porque estabas enamorada de mi?."

"No, Finn."

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Porque alguien me dijo que lo hiciera."

"¿No lo dijiste porque me querías y no querías que ella me hiciera daño?"

"No, Finn."

Santana, estaba sorprendida. Ella siempre creyó que cuando Rachel le dijo a Finn quien era el papá del bebé de Quinn, era porque estaba enamorada de Finn, y ahora, al ver la sinceridad con la que ella estaba respondiendo las preguntas, se daba cuenta de su error. Miró a su alrededor y detrás de Finn, escuchando toda la conversación, estaban ahora Puckerman y Quinn y en sus rostros se reflejaba la misma sorpresa que en el de Santana.

"¿Lo hiciste por qué querías lastimar a Quinn?"

"No, Finn."

"¿Nunca quisiste lastimar a Quinn? Ella te hizo mucho daño."

"Nunca le desearía a nadie lo que Quinn pasó y está pasando."

"¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?¿Por qué arruinaste todo? Yo ahora estaría con Quinn, sin saber que el bebé es de Puck, sin haber perdido a mi mejor amigo y a mi novia. ¿Te das cuenta que me arruinaste?" preguntó Finn comenzando a enojarse.

"Lo hice porque me dijeron que lo hiciera." respondió Rachel seria. Le habían dicho que lo hiciera, la obligaron a hacerlo. No se sentía orgullosa de eso, pero mucho estaba en juego. La habían amenazado con desaprobarla en más de una materia, le habían dicho que si no lo decía, la iban a dejar sin futuro. Estuvo evitando hablar durante más de un mes, pero después esa persona comenzó a llamarla por teléfono, a amenazarla con contar a servicios sociales que sus padres no estaban en su casa y si eso sucedía, ella iba a ir a parar a cualquier lugar del país y sus sueños de Broadway iban a ser más difíciles de alcanzar. Además, siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que Shelby volviera y si se iba de esa casa, su madre nunca iba a poder encontrarla.

"¿Te amenazaron?" preguntó Santana esta vez, porque había estado observando a la diva de cerca y había visto el miedo cruzando por sus ojos al responderle a Finn.

"No puedo hablar de eso. No acá." respondió Rachel mirando a la latina.

"¿Si no te hubieran dicho que lo hicieras, lo hubieras hecho?" preguntó Finn, ignorando la pregunta de la latina y molesto por la interrupción.

"No, Finn."

"¿Quién fue, Rachel?" preguntó Finn.

"Finn, ¿Qué estás haciendo hablando con estas personas?" interrumpió William Schuester. Santana, quién no había dejado de observar a Rachel, inmediatamente percibió la tensión en el cuerpo de la diva y agarró una de sus manos. Miró a sus amigos, ubicados detrás de Finn, y pudo ver que ellos también notaron el cambio en la diva.

"Estaba tratando de hablar con ella, sr. Schue." dijo Finn.

"¿Con quién? ¿Con Rachel? ¿Crees que es mejor que vuelva a New Directions? Me parece que no tendríamos que perder el tiempo en ella, Finn." dijo el profesor.

"Pero anoche ud. me dijo..."

"No importa lo que dije anoche. Intenta no hablar más con estas personas Finn." dijo Schuester. "Ahora vamos, que te acompaño a tu clase, tenemos que hablar de cosas de Glee."

Finn miró una vez a Rachel y partió detrás de su profesor.

"¿Es eso cierto?" preguntaron simultáneamente Puck y Quinn.

"Si." respondió Rachel sabiendo a que se referían.

"¿Quién fue?" preguntó el chico con el mow-hack haciendo sonar los dedos de sus manos.

"Cuando volvamos a casa les cuento todo, pero por favor, no me dejen sola el día de hoy." suplicó Rachel.

"Eso no va a pasar, hobbit." dijo Santana asegurando la mano de la diva en la suya.

Quinn miraba el piso, estaba conflictuada. Aunque Rachel había hecho lo que ella no tuvo el valor de hacer, y aunque ahora estaban en un estado pre amistad, el hecho de que la diva hubiera hablado, era algo que le molestaba un poco a la rubia. Además, siempre prensó que había sido por sus motivos románticos hacia Finn.

"Lo siento, Quinn." dijo Rachel, notando que Quinn estaba en otro mundo. "Perdón por mentirte cuando te expliqué el porque lo había hecho y sobre todo perdón por haberlo hecho."

"¿No dijiste que no es momento para hablar de eso?" preguntó suavemente la rubia. "Entonces no hablemos. Pero eso sí, no te vas a escapar de la explicación más tarde."

"De acuerdo."

El resto del día, todos estuvieron cerca de Rachel. Ninguno (salvo Brittany que fue previamente distraída con un pato que misteriosamente había aparecido) había dejado de notar la presencia de Schuester en cada paso que la diva daba.

Schuester, en realidad, observaba desde lejos. Una vez había intentado denunciar a los padres de la diva y estaba seguro de que no lo iba a hacer, pero la amenaza había servido. Deba miedo realmente la cantidad de abogados que los padres de Rachel enviaban si había una denuncia contra ellos. Era increíble que gente como esa pudiera tener tanto dinero, ni siquiera deberían existir. Pero Rachel había sido un gran juguete, lastima que no pudo llevarlo a otro nivel. Ahora, estaba constantemente protegida por Puckerman y Fabray, y, además esa Corcoran que había aparecido de la nada. Seguramente podría unirse a Sue para destruir ese nuevo coro, pero Schuester no quería por ahora tener algo con la entrenadora de las Cheerios.

Desde el lunes Sue había quitado un poco la presión que tenía sobre él, y aunque ya era viernes estaba disfrutando su tiempo libre.

Shelby hablaba con Sue con respecto a un mensaje que Santana le había enviado durante el primer período.Y observaban desde lejos a Schuester observar a Rachel.

"No quisiera ser William en este momento." dijo Shelby

"Yo jamás quisiera ser William." respondió Sue.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvieron a la casa de la diva, aprovechando que era viernes, todos (incluida Sue Sylvester que ahora contaba con su propia llave de la casa Berry, aunque nadie se atrevió a preguntarle como) se sentaron en el living para escuchar lo que Rachel tenía que decir.<p>

"Cuando alguien, voy a llamarlo A, se enteró de quien era el verdadero padre del hijo de Quinn, inmediatamente se acercó a mi y me dijo que yo tenía que soltar la bomba. Tenía que decirle a Finn la verdad. Al comienzo me negué rotundamente. Estaba cansada de hacerle caso a esta persona y continuamente yo era acosada a causa de sus órdenes. Insistió en que ya que yo había logrado hacer que Finn engañara a Quinn una o dos veces, ahora tenía que lograr esto. Finn tenía que dejar a Quinn definitivamente y ser el chico más popular de la escuela. Que él no se merecía arruinar a tan corta edad su vida si no era el verdadero padre del bebé.

A no quiso escuchar mis razonamientos. Yo no quería largar la bomba porque sabía que Finn con su única neurona iba a pensar que yo estaba enamorada de él y realmente no es cierto. Puede ser lindo pero es demasiado tonto como para que alguien se enamore de él. Perdón, Quinn si vos estuviste enamorada de él.

Bueno, todo empezó despacio. Primero me dijo que si no lo hacía, me iba a desaprobar en su clase y cuando no lo hice, me dijo que iba a lograr convencer a otros profesores. Ahí tampoco lo hice. Hizo y dijo cosas en donde la única gente que me aceptaba por como era, o sea en glee, me comenzaron a odiar más de lo que ya lo hacían, pero yo incluso en ese momento no fui a decirle a Finn la verdad.

Después, comenzó a decirle a Jacob que yo estaba interesada en él y constantemente me lo encontraba en la puerta de mi casa, queriendo tener una oportunidad. Incluso ahí no dije nada.

Y para terminar, él comenzó a seguirme. A todos lados. Estaba en las clases de ballet, en las clases de canto, en la biblioteca, en los pasillos viendo todo lo que hacía. Y entonces comenzó a llamarme por teléfono, y la noche antes me dijo que si no le decía a Finn la verdad al día siguiente, él iba a llamar a Servicios Sociales e iba a denunciar que mis padres, los homosexuales, no estaban nunca en la casa, que había investigado y los vecinos hacía mucho tiempo que no los veían y que él sabía muy bien que con eso me iban a llevar a otro lado, a algún orfanato que no estuviera en Lima y que no iba a cumplir nunca mis sueños.

Pasé toda la noche en vela pensando. Si A realizaba la denuncia, se les iba a armar un tremendo escándalo a mis padres que probablemente llegaría a la otra familia de Hiram y realmente, yo no quería que sus hijos pasen por lo que yo pasé. Y la razón que me llevó definitivamente a abrir la boca, fue que yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que Shelby regresara y si me sacaban de esta casa ella no iba a encontrarme." Rachel estalló en llantos y muchos en la habitación lloraban con ella. Menos Sue, por supuesto.

"Perdón Quinn. Realmente no sé como arreglar todo el problema que causé al hablar esa vez." dijo la diva entre sollozos. "Perdón, Noah. Sé que hice que perdieras a tu mejor amigo."

Y esta vez, el llanto de Rachel incluso conmovió a Sue (aunque no tanto) y Shelby abrazó a su hija y Quinn también.

Santana había logrado contener sus lágrimas aunque algunas se habían escapado de sus ojos, y se encontraba en un concurso de miradas con Puckerman, que más que concurso era un silencioso juramento de protección y destrucción.

Brittany, observaba a su mejor amiga y pensaba en como alguien podía amenazar a Rachel con separarla del único lugar que conocía su mamá. Y otras cosas más, que pensaba que no debía pensar pero que debía llevar a cabo. Como, matar a alguien o hacerle sufrir bastante por lo que hicieron.

"¿Quién fue?" preguntó Quinn después de lograr controlar su respiración y con los brazos aún alrededor de la diva y su madre.

"No...no...puedo decirlo" dijo Rachel todavía sollozando.

"Fue Schuester." respondieron en el mismo momento tres personas. Rachel inmediatamente los miró, habían sido Sue, Noah y Santana. Su rostro reflejaba la sorpresa total. Shelby miraba a su hija y todo lo que estaba pasando un su rostro y se dio cuenta de que la persona nombrada era la culpable. Y Quinn comenzó a canalizar a su HBIC.

"Puckerman, López, Brittany, vamos a mi habitación." dijo la rubia levantándose.

"No, no, no, no, Quinn, por favor" dijo Rachel agarrando la cintura de la rubia y obligándola a sentarse. "No es momento."

"Rachel, pasé todo este tiempo pensando que habías sido la culpable de que hubiera estado durmiendo en un colchón en la casa de Puckerman. Además, nadie tiene que usar amenazas en un estudiante de secundaria. Se supone que él es un profesor, pero esta semana nos dimos cuenta de que no es mas que una mala persona. Además, ésta es la gota que rebalsó el vaso. ¿Cómo se atreve a usarte como pieza de ajedrez?¿Acaso no vio todo lo que tuviste que soportar en la escuela? Si, es cierto, muchas veces yo fui la culpable, pero me abriste la puerta de tu casa a pesar de todo. No, Rachel. No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya." dijo Quinn.

"Quinn lo aprecio mucho, tu intención es muy importante para mi, pero..."

"Pero no es el momento en que hagan algo." Interrumpió Shelby a su hija. Logrando que todos la miraran. "Santana, vos me dijiste que Schuester apareció justo en el momento en que Finn había preguntado quien era, ¿verdad?" preguntó mirando a la latina, quien asintió. "Bueno, si alguno de uds. hace algo ahora, él va a saber que Rachel habló y contó la verdad. No condeno la violencia ni las cosas que uds. pueden llegar a hacer, pero...¿no es mejor que esperen que él se sienta confiado de que no saben nada? Así no va a saber que lo golpeó."

Por la casa se escuchaba un "Tiene razón." "Es cierto."

"Además." comenzó a decir Sue. "Schuester cree que uds son hormonales, impulsivos. Solo adolescentes. Él ahora debe estar esperando el próximo movimiento y con eso puede lograr que todos uds. sean expulsados. Hay que tener una buena investigación antes de atacar. Y yo, voy a ayudarlos en todo." añadió pensando en el momento en que por fin William Schuester desapareciera de McKinley.

"Y algo más vamos a tener que hacer. Es la quinta vez que veo pasar el auto de Schuester mirando para acá." dijo Puck espiando desde la puerta.

"Esta noche vienes conmigo Rachel." dijo Shelby firmemente.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva ilusionada.

"¿Y qué pasó con el cine?" preguntó Santana viendo que le iban a sacar una noche de la diva.

"¿Lo podemos dejar para mañana?" preguntó Rachel a Santana, abriendo sus ojos bien grandes.

"Esta bien, hobbit."

"Ey, Rach. ¿Puedo hablar con vos?" preguntó Noah, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

"Si, Noah."

Se fueron hasta el estudio de Leroy y hablaron.

"Vas a dejar la alarma conectada y como Shelby vive ahora al lado, vas a poder escapar por detrás." dijo el muchacho.

"¿Piensas que va a intentar entrar?"

"Eso me temo."

"Entonces voy a conectar las dos alarmas."

"¿Dos alarmas?"

"Si, en realidad es una sola, pero tiene una reserva de luz de solar. Voy a conectar la reserva por las dudas de que corte la luz."

"No quiero ni saber lo que están planeando." dijo Shelby entrando en la habitación

"Tu auto no está en la vereda." preguntó Noah, recordadon que los autos visibles en la entrada eran los de la diva, Santana y su camioneta. "¿Sue en que vino?" se preguntó en voz alta.

"La parte trasera de mi casa da a la parte trasera de la casa de Streisand. Me di cuenta el lunes cuando vine. Desde entonces voy hasta mi casa y entro por detrás. Tendriamos que hacer una puertita así no tengo que andar saltando la medianera." respondió Sue entrando en la habitación, también.

"Entonces vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Rachel activa la alarma con la batería solar de respuesto." dijo Noah comenzando a dar órdenes.

"Ya lo hice, está en esta habitación para activarlo." respondió Rachel saliendo de abajo del escritorio en donde nadie la había visto ingresar.

"¿Y como funciona?" preguntó Shelby mirando a su hija y notando la cara de preocupación de Noah.

"Si se corta la luz desde afuera la alarma sigue funcionando porque pasa a depender de la batería solar. Está cargada pero no la uso desde el viernes que Noah y Quinn vinieron." respondió Rachel.

"O sea que la casa pierde la luz. Oscura. Pum. Pero la batería no se desactiva." dijo Sue

"Exacto."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Shelby.

"Vamos a hacer lo siguiente." dijo Puckerman volviendo al living en donde esperaban las 3 amigas.


	4. Karma

_¡Buenas! Nuevo capítulo. Les dejo un poco la conclusión del anterior. Acá descubrimos a Schuester y eso._

_Muchísimas gracias por las review, estoy tratando de contestar las que puedo por PM, no lo hago por acá directamente porque realmente soy muy olvidadiza. Y puedo empezar y después paso a otro tema y me perdi yo y las perdí a uds. _

_Y como ya me perdí, en serio, les dejo el capítulo que espero que les guste. _

_Glee no me pertenece, los errores si!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore _

_Ahhhh les comento, no hay pezberry hasta el próximo capítulo, quería sacar a un par de personajes del camino. Pero como me perdí, metí mas, bueno, dicho esto ahora si. _

_Saludos!_

* * *

><p><strong>Karma<strong>

Aunque Santana se sentía segura con el plan, le pidió permiso a Sue y a Shelby para pasar, primero, por la casa de la primera y segundo, quedarse la noche en la casa de la segunda. Rachel, no presentó ninguna objeción, simplemente sonrió a la latina.

Así que Santana partió con Quinn y Brittany hacia la casa de ésta última. Aunque Schuester sabía que Quinn también vivía con la diva, iban a sacarla de la casa. Y además, siendo viernes era de conocimiento estudiantil que la Unholy Trinity seguía reuniéndose ese día. Después volvió hacia la casa de Sue, en donde la entrenadora le dejó guardar el auto en el garage por las dudas de que Schuester pasara por ahí. Cosa que había hecho varias veces y en todas las últimas era testigo de Sue tirando dardos contra un árbol que había del otro lado de la calle. Trepo la reja y corrió hasta la puerta de atrás de la diva a esperar.

Rachel, activó la alarma desde la puerta de atrás y salió para encontrarse con la latina, mirando a todos los costados y acostada boca abajo en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó intentando ver el rostro de Santana.

"Sue nos ha enseñado como movernos en combate y eso es lo que estoy haciendo." respondió la latina.

"No te estás moviendo Santana." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Tenés razón." respondió levantándose. "¿Cual es el plan?"

"¿Ves aquella enorme enredadera cerca de la medianera, del lado de la casa de Shelby?"

"Como para no verla, cubre todo hasta casi la calle principal."

"Bueno, a la altura más o menos de donde estamos paradas ahora, hay un lugar sin madera por donde vamos a poder pasar. El tema es que podamos hacerlo sin que él nos vea."

"Y como vamos a hacer eso."

"Tenemos que correr. Ahora" dijo la diva disparando hacia el lugar y metiéndose entre las ramas de la enredadera para esperar a Santana.

"Podrías haberme avisado con más tiempo." dijo la latina mientras se arrastraba detrás de la diva por el agujero en la verja y cuando estaban por salir al patio de Shelby, vieron un movimiento y frenaron.

"Va a pasar de nuevo." dijo Rachel. Quedándose escondida tras las maderas que la separaban. Apenas vieron pasar el auto de Schuester, volvieron a salir corriendo para entrar a la casa de Shelby por la parte trasera.

"Está pasando cada vez más rápido." dijo Shelby haciendo entrar a las morenas.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Santana, no le gustaba el comportamiento que estaba teniendo su profesor.

"Esperar, supongo." respondió la diva.

"¿Esperar qué? Digamos, la casa tiene todas las luces encendidas como si estuvieras en la planta baja mirando televisión. Hasta que no crea que te fuiste a dormir, no creo que intente algo." dijo Santana.

"Eso es porque me olvide de explicarles una cosa." dijo Rachel sacando un aparato que parecía un control remoto. "Tengo miedo a la oscuridad, así que la última vez que Leroy y Hiram estuvieron, se cansaron de ver todas las luces de la casa prendidas, hasta que me iba a dormir. Todas las luces de la casa. Entonces, contrataron a un electricista que hizo este control remoto, puedo prender y apagar todas las luces de la casa, de acuerdo a la habitación. Desde un radio de 100 metros. A veces cuando vuelvo de noche no me gusta ver la casa oscura y muchas veces tenía que pedirle a un vecino que me acompañara hasta la puerta. Así que cargo este control remoto conmigo en el auto. Pero lo traje porque me parece que es la mejor manera de hacer creer que me voy a dormir. Cuando el momento sea necesario, apago todas las luces." dijo sonriendo orgullosa de su miedo. Servía para algo.

"Bueno, entonces solo tenemos que esperar." dijo Shelby pensando a cuantas cosas más le tendrá miedo su hija después de pasar tanto tiempo sola.

"Es viernes, así que supongo que debo hacer como que me voy a acostar más, tarde. ¿Verdad?." preguntó Rachel cerca de las 11 de la noche.

"Es probable. Aunque sea apaga las luces de la planta baja y deja encendida la de tu habitación." agregó Shelby.

"Si, no va a creer que me voy a una fiesta." dijo Rachel apretando unos botones en el control remoto y observando, desde la oscuridad de la cocina, que todas las luces de la planta baja se habían apagado.

"¿Cómo estás segura de que todas están apagadas?" preguntó Santana.

"Se apagaron todas las lucecitas de la planta baja. Por eso este control tiene tantas lucecitas. Cada luz es una luz encendida. Solo queda esta. "dijo señalando la única luz encendida en el control remoto "Que es la de mi habitación."

* * *

><p>William Schuester estaba en una ola de furia y placer que no se había detenido desde esa mañana. En el momento en que escuchó que Rachel negaba haber hablado por voluntad propia, supo que algo había que hacer. Pudo notar como sus nuevos guardaespaldas no la dejaron sola durante todo el día pero a eso a él no le importaba. Hacía mucho que sentía esas ganas por dentro. Hacía mucho que no hacía algo así y esa noche, Rachel Berry iba a aprender lo que significaba abrir la boca.<p>

Después de estar vigilando la casa de la diva, pudo respirar tranquilo al notar que Puckerman, Quinn, Santana y Brittany se marchaban. Estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante tenía a Rachel solo para él, pero era muy temprano y las luces de la casa todavía estaban encendidas, así como la de los vecinos.

Se detuvo en una estación de servicio para comer algo, cerca de las 11 de la noche y recargar el tanque de su auto. Había perdido la cuenta sobre las vueltas a la cuadra de Berry en la número 30.

Al volver a pasar por la casa de Rachel, pudo notar que las luces de la planta baja ya se habían apago y solo quedaban encendidas las que suponía que eran del cuarto de su alumna.

Una hora después, esa luz también se apagó y decidió detenerse un momento antes de actuar. Revisó el bolso que tenía en el asiento de atrás. Estaba todo lo que necesitaba y que no había utilizado en 10 años.

Miró la hora, y consideró que ya era el momento para actuar.

Cruzó el bolso sobre sus hombros y caminó la media cuadra que separaba su auto de la casa de Rachel. Pudo notar que todas las casas ya solo tenían sus luces de afuera encendidas. Por dentro era todo silencioso. Y por fuera.

Eso era lo que le gustaba de Lima. Incluso un viernes a la noche, cuando los adolescentes salían a divertirse en fiestas, bares donde entraban con identidad falsa, o simplemente jugando a los bolos, las calles del pueblo eran tranquilas y ningún auto se desviaba de la calle principal.

Se detuvo frente a la casa y observó a su alrededor. No había nadie despierto. Caminó hacia donde estaba la caja de la luz y con un destornillador abrió la tapa. Después, con una pinza cortó los cables, logrando así que toda la casa estuviera completamente a oscuras. Ni siquiera el parque estaba iluminado.

Rodeó la casa de Rachel, probando las distintas puertas y ventanas. Cuando comprobó que estaba todo cerrado, sacó un juego de ganzúas que tenía en el bolso y procedió a forzar la puerta trasera.

Cuando estaba dentro, se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras. No había un solo sonido en la casa, y Schuester sonrío, era la noche especial para volver.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que suponía que era la de Rachel y bajó su bolso. Sacó un pañuelo que lo embebió en una botellita de cloroformo que tenía también dentro del bolso. Demasiado iba a llevar mucho tiempo. Y quería que despertara rápido. Sacó la cuerda, y la acarició unos segundos.

Puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, y comenzó a girar lentamente.

"¡Arriba las manos!" gritó alguien desde su derecha. Del terror que el gritó hizo surgir en William Schuester éste hizo lo que le ordenaron. "¡Sobre sus rodillas!¡Las manos detrás de la cabeza!" volvió a decir el policía.

* * *

><p>La noticia corrió a la mañana siguiente como reguero de pólvora. Se hablaba del tema en los puestos de períodicos, se escuchaba a las señoras mayores que lo único que hacían era compartir rumores y opinar sobre ellos hablar del tema, se escuchaba a las personas susurrarlo en los pasillos del supermercado. Toda Lima tenía un solo tema para hablar. Ese tema era que William Schuester, profesor de español y director del coro de McKinley High, había sido detenido la noche anterior después de haber ingresado ilegalmente en la casa de una de sus alumnas.<p>

"Ella me llamó y me pidió que fuera a su casa. Toqué el timbre pero no me contestó. Así que entré por la puerta de atrás." dijo Schuester por enésima vez a un detective de unos 60 años que lo miraba impasible desde el otro lado de la sala de interrogatorios.

"¿A qué hora dice ud. que ella lo llamó?" preguntó el detective Morrison. Este hombre le daba mala espina y las cosas encontradas en su bolso ahora estaban siendo analizadas por el laboratorio.

"Como a las 7 de la tarde. Después de que todos sus amigos se fueron de su casa." respondió, cansado de decir lo mismo una y otra vez.

"Lo voy a dejar descansar un rato." dijo el detective saliendo de la sala.

* * *

><p>"Señora Corcoran. Soy el detective Morrison. ¿Está con ud. la srta. Rachel Berry? Anoche la llamamos después de realizar un arresto dentro de la propiedad que ella comparte junto a sus padres pero nos dijo que podíamos encontrarla en esta casa."<p>

"Si, detective. Por favor pase. Rachel está desayunando con Santana en la cocina." respondió Shelby haciendose a un costado para permitirle el paso al detective y después guíandolo hacia la habitación en donde se encontraban las dos adolescentes.

"Rachel, Santana. Éste es el detective Morrison." dijo señalando al hombre y sentándose al lado de la diva. "Detective, ¿Quiere tomar algo?"

"Un café, negro. Si es posible y no es molestia, sra. Corcoran." dijo el detective parado bajo el umbral.

"No es molestia para nada. Por favor, tome asiento." dijo Shelby.

"Muchas gracias. Srta. Berry, si no le molesta. ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas?" dijo el detective sacando una libretita del bolsillo de su camisa y una lapicera.

"No hay ningún problema detective."

"¿Cuál es su relación con la sra. Corcoran, aquí presente? Tengo entendido que es una profesora bastante nueva en McKinley." preguntó el detective. Cuando le había preguntado a Schuester, éste dijo que probablemente la sra. Corcoran estaba aprovechándose de Rachel, que era tan inocente y pura. Pero el detective, había corrido el nombre de la profesora y se había enterado que en realidad era la madre. La pregunta era solo de confirmación.

"Es mi madre." respondió la diva.

"Tengo entendido que volvió a verla después de 6 años este martes pasado. ¿Eso es verdad?"

"Si, detective. Hubo ciertos problemas entre ella y mi padre."

"Sra. Corcoran, ¿le molestaría explicarme más este tema?" preguntó el detective cuando Shelby depositaba la taza de café delante de él.

"No hay ningún problema" y Shelby procedió a contarle el porque de su desaparición, la orden judicial, la contraorden, el permiso judicial para volver a acercarse a Rachel y la restauración de su patria potestad en la cual volvía a ser la tutora de la diva ante la ausencia de Leroy y Hiram Berry.

"Entonces, ayer por la noche, su hija y la amiga de su hija, pasaron la noche con ud." afirmó el detective.

"Si. Fue una semana bastante complicada para ella y además, hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos juntas." respondió Shelby.

"¿Disculpe, detective Morrison?" dijo Santana. "¿Qué tiene esto que ver con que uno de nuestros profesores ingresó ilegalmente en la casa de una de sus alumnas?"

"Lo siento. Pero el sr. Schuester hizo ciertas declaraciones y quiero confirmar todo antes. Cuando termine prometo explicarles." respondió el detective.

"¿Llamaste en algún momento al celular de William Schuester?¿Desde tu celular o desde el teléfono fijo de tu casa, Rachel?" preguntó Morrison.

"No, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" respondió la diva.

"El alega que lo llamaste a eso de las 7 de la tarde." dijo Morrison.

"No. Y si quiere puedo darles el permiso necesario para que puedan ver las llamadas y mensajes que se hicieron desde mi teléfono celular el día de ayer y desde el fijo también." dijo Rachel.

"Bueno, la sra. Corcoran tendría que darme ese permiso." dijo Morrison sonriendo. La adolescente estaba negando todo lo que su profesor decía y eso quería decir que ella no tenía nada que ocultar. "Pero necesito que me haga un favor en cuanto a ese permiso, sra. Corcoran. Me gustaría que se extendiera hasta el comienzo del año escolar."

Shelby miró a su hija. Sabía que ahí iban a encontrar pruebas de comunicaciones entre Schuester y Rachel y eso podía ¿hacer qué?

"¿Por qué detective?"

"Mamá, espera. Señor Morrison, cuando vea el registro de llamadas hechas desde mi celular o desde la línea fija de mi casa no va a ver ninguna comunicación realizada por mi hacia el sr. Schuester. Pero si hace lo mismo con él, va a encontrar varias llamadas que él me hizo durante cierto tiempo."

"¿Y por qué es eso, Rachel?" preguntó el detective, tratando de lograr una comunicación no tan seria con la diva.

"Bueno, verá, hoy por hoy la secundaria es un mundo pero..." y Rachel procedió a contarle todo lo que Schuester había dicho en las llamadas telefónicas, el porque y las amenazas.

"Guau. Eso si que es drama." dijo el detective cuando la diva terminó de relatarle todo. "¿Alguna vez te quedaste a solas con el sr. Schuester en alguna aula de la escuela?"

"No. Si me quedaba después de clases siempre se quedaba Brad. Nuestro pianista. Si él no se quedaba yo me iba antes que él."

"¿En la oficina del sr. Schuester?"

"No, las pocas veces que visité su oficina siempre fueron en horarios en los que sabía que había alumnos dando vueltas por los pasillos y dejaba la puerta entreabierta." respondió Rachel.

"De acuerdo." dijo el detective. "¿Me podrías contar lo que hiciste ayer?"

"Si, como no. Nos levantamos ayer a la mañana, desayunamos en mi casa y fuimos todos al colegio. Santana era la encargada de llevarme y traerme." dijo Rachel.

"Cuando decís nos. ¿A quién te referís además de Santana y vos?" preguntó el detective.

"A Noah Puckerman, quien es mi amigo desde que nacimos, prácticamente. A Quinn Fabray, quien está viviendo conmigo porque sus padres la echaron de su casa porque esta embarazada. Y a Brittany Pierce, quien es amiga de Santana y de Quinn."

"¿Por qué estaba este chico, Puckerman?" preguntó el detective quien había escuchado varias cosas sobre el muchacho.

"Noah es el padre del bebé de Quinn y quiere acompañarla en su embarazo. Duerme en la pieza de mis padres, cuando se queda en la casa."

"De acuerdo." dijo anotando todo en su libretita. Santana ya había contado más de 15 páginas con anotaciones. ¿Por qué no usaba algo más grande?

"Después en de la escuela, vinimos directamente a mi casa, en donde nos encontramos con Shelby quien me invitó a cenar y a quedarme a dormir con ella. Todos fueron invitados en realidad, pero la única que aceptó quedarse fue Santana. Quinn y Brittany se marcharon alrededor de las 7 de la tarde junto con Noah y nosotras vinimos hacia aquí. Shelby ordenó una pizza y comimos aproximadamente a las 8. Estuvimos jugando a varios juegos de mesa hasta que Santana se cansó de perder y nos fuimos todas a la habitación de Shelby a ver unas películas. Como a las 12 nos acostamos a dormir hasta que a eso de las 2 de la madrugada me llamaron de la comisaría para avisarme que habían arrestado a alguien dentro de mi casa." respondió la diva.

"¿Sabía ud. que su alarma sonó a pesar de que el sr. Schuester se aseguró de cortar los cables de la conexión de luz que van hacia su casa?" preguntó Morrison.

"Sabía que iba a funcionar. La alarma tiene una batería solar que la mantiene conectada incluso ante la falta de luz. Activó esa batería y la alarma todas las noches."

"¿Puede contarnos que está pasando? No entiendo nada." dijo Santana.

"El sr. Schuester alega que Rachel lo llamó para reunirse con él en su casa. Dice que era algo común y que se estaban viendo románticamente hace tiempo. Dijo que pasó por la casa a eso de las 10 de la noche, pero como había muchos vecinos despiertos decidió esperar. Que cuando las luces se apagaron decidió visitar a su alumna."

"¿Una relación con Schuester? Tengo mal gusto, pero no es para tanto." dijo la diva, ofendida y asqueada por solo pensarlo.

"Si, yo también lo pensé." dijo Morrison sonriendo a la diva. "En realidad, para alegar que tenía una relación romántica fue detenido con ciertos objetos que nos llevan a creer en otra cosa."

"¿Qué objetos?" preguntó Shelby.

"Tenía un bolso encima, donde no solo estaban las pinzas que utilizó para cortar el suministro de luz, sino que también estaban las ganzúas que utilizó para forzar la puerta trasera, una botellita de cloroformo, una soga y un juego de cuchillos de caza. En el momento en que fue detenido tenía en sus manos un pañuelo mojado en cloroformo y la soga." contó el detective.

"Increíble." dijo Rachel susurrando.

"Si, pero eso no es todo en realidad. Esas cosas al ser procesadas como evidencia, me llamaron la atención."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Este tema. La irrupción ilegal en una propiedad sería investigado por un detective con menor experiencia, porque yo me dedico a homicidios." respondió Morrison. "Hace 10 años, 4 adolescentes, que asistían a McKinley fueron encontradas en sus cuartos muertas a puñaladas, un fin de semana en que sus padres se habían ido del pueblo por alguna razón. Las cuatro tenían marcas de ataduras de soga en sus muñecas y habían sido encontradas atadas de los pies con unas bufandas que pertenecían a las víctimas. Fueron torturas y violadas, además. Todas habían sido drogadas con cloroformo." dijo Morrison recordando las imágenes de las escenas del crimen. "Hace 10 años que busco al culpable, quien después de la segunda comenzó a cometer errores. Se encontró una huella digital, se encontraron cabellos en la cama que no pertenecían a las víctimas ni a sus novios y amigos. Pero nunca pudimos atraparlo. Ahora, se esta comparando el ADN de William Schuester y sus huellas digitales con esas evidencias de hace 10 años atrás."

Shelby estaba pálida, desde el momento en que escuchó los contenidos del bolso de Schuester el corazón había comenzado a latirle con fuerza, pero al escuchar la historia que estaba contando el detective se dio cuenta de que había mucho más de William Schuester de lo que todos conocían.

Como ninguna de las tres damas había pronunciado palabra, el detective se levantó para marcharse.

"Lamento mucho haber dicho esto. Yo mismo encontraré la salida. Gracias por su cooperación." dijo viendo como las tres mujeres asentían.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel P.O.V<em>

_¿El sr. Schuester puede resultar ser un asesino?¿O sólo es una casualidad que él llevara esos objetos a mi casa? Yo creí que solo iba a ir a amenzarme con mantener la boca cerrada cuando Noah dijo que él estaba vigilando la casa. Si resulta que es realmente el asesino que están buscando hace 10 años, tuve una suerte tremenda de no haber estado en la casa anoche. Pero la verdad, si de esta forma cometió esos 4 asesinatos, quiere decir que no fue muy inteligente. Me sorprende que haya permanecido tanto tiempo sin ser descubierto. _

_Shelby P.O.V_

_Estuvo tan cerca. Mi bebé estuvo tan cerca de caer en las manos de ese terrible profesor. ¡Por Dios! Si yo me hubiera negado al plan que Rachel y Noah idearon ahora estaría llorando. Esos dos juntos me dan piel de gallina, pero son más intuitivos que el resto de las personas que conozco. Gracias Dios por darme una hija como Rachel Berry. No, no, no llores Shelby, si lo haces ella se va a dar cuenta de lo que estás pensando. Además, observa su rostro. Está tan sorprendida como vos. Sus ojos no se quedan quieto y se esta dando cuenta de la realidad. Odio cuando se da cuenta de la realidad. Malditos Leroy y Hiram, la dejaron tanto tiempo sola que ella creció demasiado rápido. Todavía tiene la inocencia marcada en la mirada. Nunca quiero que pierda esa inocencia. Pero si lo de Schuester resulta ser verdad, creo que va a empezar a perderla._

_Santana P.O.V_

_¿Ese intento de ser humano un asesino? Maldito Schuester, ¿quién hubiera pensando que detrás de esa cara de carnero degollado se escondía un ser completamente malvado? Sue tenía razón en desconfiar de él y en querer destruirlo. Si ya sabe las noticias debe estar con una botella de champán en la mano. Aunque no me sorprendería que cayera en cualquier momento con varias botellas. No puedo creerlo igual todavía. Si el idiota de Puckerman no se hubiera dado cuenta que Schuester estaba vigilando...¿qué hubiera pasado? ¿Nos hubieramos quedado con Rachel anoche en su casa o cada uno hubiera hecho lo que le parecía? ¿Y si solo hubieran estado Rachel y Quinn? ¿Schuester hubiera sido capaz de acabar con las dos?. No, no tengo que pensar más en eso. Rachel está viva, sentada al frente de mi. Está pálida. Pero es comprensible. Ese detective habló de más me parece. Ojala pudiera acercarme a ella y abrazarla. Tiene que saber que puede contar conmigo. ¿Y si me acerco y la abrazo? Pero no quiero que piense que me estoy aprovechando de la situación. No, ella primero tiene que saber que sos su amiga. Así que arriba ese sexy trasero que tenés y andá a sentarte a su lado. Agarra su mano o abrazala, pero que sepas que estás acá._

* * *

><p>Rachel se sobresaltó al sentir el calor de alguien a su lado. Volvió a la realidad al sentir una mano sobre la suya y enfocó la vista en los ojos simpatéticos de la latina que tenía al lado. Inmediatamente tiró sus brazos alrededor de la latina para abrazarla. No quería llorar y no iba a hacerlo, pero se sentía bien estar cerca de ella.<p>

La burbuja en las que las tres mujeres se habían encerrado, fue reventada con el sonido del timbre atrevesando cada habitación de la casa.

Shelby, miró a su hija y a Santana y se levantó a abrir. No quería perturbar el momento que estaban teniendo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, se encontraban los otros tres adolescentes que habían sido partícipes de todos los últimos días y Sue Sylvester, que tenía una cara de consternación, preocupación y miedo que nunca nadie había visto. Shelby los hizo pasar y les pidió que esperaran en el living, mientras buscaba a Santana y a Rachel, quienes seguían abrazadas en la cocina.

"Llegaron todos." anunció suavemente para no asustarlas. Las dos morenas asintieron y se separaron suavemente para ir al encuentro de sus amigos.

"En serio, me sorprende que sus planes funcionen tan bien." dijo Quinn mirando de Puckerman a Rachel, sin siquiera saludar. Los rostros de Santana y de la diva, más el de Shelby y el de Sue, daban a entender que había más de lo que las noticias habían dicho.

"Somos un gran equipo." dijo Puckerman sonriendo y levantó una mano para que la diva la choque con la de él. Pero ella dijo que no con la cabeza.

"A pesar de que el plan salió bien, " comenzó Shelby al ver que ni su hija ni Santana tenian ganas de hablar, "parece ser que hay otras cosas detrás de la pequeña excursión ilegal que hizo Schuester a la casa de mi hija anoche."

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Brittany mirando a su amiga. Estaba pálida y una de sus manos iba constantemente hacia la diva. Brittany, sonrió pensando en que por fin Santana se estaba dando una oportunidad, pero había una oscura nube que cruzaba por los ojos de la latina, de Rachel, Shelby y, sorpresivamente, Sue.

"No creo, Shelby, que sea bueno decirle a los chicos ahora. ¿Por qué no esperamos hasta el lunes?" dijo Sue antes de que Shelby respondiera.

"¿Cómo te enteraste, Sue?" preguntó Shelby, notando que Sue sabía.

"Tengo un amigo policía." dijo Sue

"¿Qué está pasando? Nosotros solo sabemos que fue detenido delante de la puerta de la casa de Rachel, anoche, y que no lo dejan salir, ni siquiera bajo fianza." dijo Quinn.

"Sue, creo que es mejor decirles a ellos tres, por lo menos." dijo Shelby.

Puckerman, miraba a todas las mujeres de la habitación, y cuando Shelby estaba hablando con Sue, pudo hacer contacto visual con Rachel. Fue en ese momento, que Noah pudo leer a su mejor amiga y se dio cuenta, que su profesor ocultaba algo.

"Esta bien, Shelby." dijo Sue, en un acto de extrema bondad. "Pero que por lo menos, juren por lo que más quieran, que no van a decir nada hasta que sepamos si es cierto o no."

"¿Qué se sospecha que hizo Schuester además de ingresar ilegalmente en la casa de Rachel?" preguntó Puck ya un poco molesto.

"Esta sospechado de haber asesinado a 4 chicas hace 10 años." respondió Santana. "Lo encontraron con ciertos objetos en sus manos y en el bolso que tenía al entrar en la casa de Rachel y todo eso trajo ciertos recuerdos a un detective, quien inmediatamente envió esos objetos al laboratorio para que sean analizados." La latina, había encontrado la fuerza para hablar, al encontrar una vez más la mano de Rachel.

"¿Cómo?" cruzó por la habitación de parte de las dos rubias y el muchacho.

Shelby, tomó la decisión de explicarles todo a ellos y les contó lo mismo que el policía les había contado. Rachel, se excusó un momento y se dirigió hacia la cocina, seguida inmediatamente por Santana.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la latina agarrando una vez más la mano de la diva.

"Si, que se yo. No es como si el me hubiera intentado matar." dijo Rachel suspirando y apretando la mano de Santana. Era lindo sentir el calor de ella.

"Rachel, es probable que..."

"No lo digas, San. ¿Te puedo decir San?" interrumpió Rachel. Sabía lo que Santana iba a decir y sabía que no quería escucharlo. Si alguien se lo decía iba a ser real. Un profesor había querido asesinarla y no estaba lista para eso.

"Si. Esta bien, no lo voy a decir. Pero ¿por qué?" preguntó Santana.

"No quiero que sea real."

"En algún momento va a serlo." dijo Santana. Rachel no podía vivir en ese mundo evitando la realidad.

"Lo sé, pero hoy solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Y con los demás, por supuesto. Y tengo que ir a Columbus a cantar para que Noah junte plata para Quinn y el bebé. Y..."

"No vas a ir a ningún lado hoy, Rachel." dijo Santana. "Ni vos, ni Puckerman. Si es necesario, yo busco un trabajo para que ellos puedan estar tranquilos con respecto al dinero, pero hoy no vas a ir a Columbus."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva. El tono de voz de Santana daba a entender de que la estaba protegiendo.

"Primero, porque mi mamá me está molestando hace días de que quiere que te invite a cenar. Y pensé en hacerlo hoy, con toda esta evolución que surgió desde el arresto de Schuester, por supuesto antes de enterarme lo demás. Segundo, porque no quiero que viajes hasta Columbus, para volver a la madrugada, con Puckerman. Simplemente." dijo Santana. Además, pensaba que quizás en Columbus fuera a encontrarse con la chica que le gusta.

"Santana..."

"No, Berry. Si no quieres ir a cenar conmigo y mi madre, esta bien. Pero no me voy a mover de acá por las dudas que te escapes hacia Columbus."

"Te iba a decir que acepto la invitación." dijo la diva. Además, le hacía falta salir un poco de la cuadra de su casa.

"¿Invitación a dónde?" preguntó Shelby entrando en la cocina. La conversación en el living ya había terminado y realmente no se había sentido cómoda al perder de vista a su hija.

"Mi mamá me pidió que lleve a Rachel a cenar una de estas noches. Yo la invité para esta noche." dijo Santana notando en la madre de la diva una cierta incomodidad. "Shelby, ¿quieres venir? Creo que te sentirías más cómoda si estás donde esta Rachel."

"Me encantaría, aunque tendrías que preguntarle a tu mamá si puedo sumarme." dijo Shelby, no quería parecer ansiosa, pero Santana se había dado cuenta de que no quería tener demasiado lejos a su hija.

"Voy a llamarla por teléfono." dijo Santana dejando la cocina.

"¿Qué fue eso mamá?" preguntó Rachel acercándose a su madre.

"Hoy no me siento cómoda perdiéndote de mi vista. No después de lo que dijo ese policía. ¿Te va a molestar que tu madre esté todo el día con un ojo encima tuyo? Sé que a mi me molestaría, pero ya perdí demasiado tiempo y todavía faltan noticias. No me voy a quedar tranquila hasta saber la verdad sobre William Schuester." dijo Shelby animándose a abrazar a su hija.

"La verdad sobre Schuester es algo que pronto va a ser de conocimiento público." dijo Sue entrando en la cocina y dirigiéndose al refrigerador. "¿Tienes agua fría?" preguntó mirando dentro del mismo.

"Si, hay una jarra ahí." respondió Shelby. "¿Por qué va a ser de dominio público?"

"No tengo ni la menor duda de que Schuester es el hombre que estan buscando."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Uds. creen que mi odio hacia William Schuester es solo por lo que tiene en su cabeza?¿O por que es molesto o simplemente optimista todo el tiempo, o porque pone sus problemas personales siempre al frente de sus alumnos? No, aunque no lo crean, hace muchos años atrás él y yo eramos amigos. Hace 10 años atrás todo cambio."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Shelby.

"Esas 4 alumnas que murieron, eran las favoritas de él. Siempre estaban entrando y saliendo de su oficina. Hablando con él a puertas cerradas, entregando sus trabajos a tiempo y recibiendo siempre calificaciones de 10. Empecé a sospechar después de la segunda, y Schuester lo notó. Cuando la policía fue a interrogar a todos los profesores, Schuester se encargó de ser uno de los primeros y, los envió detrás de mi. Mientras ellos me investigaban, murieron las dos siguientes. Y después, dejaron de morir, cuando los policías se dieron cuenta de que estaban siguiendo una pista falsa y comenzaron a investigarlo. Mi misión fue hacerlo quebrar, cometer errores, pero mi primera oportunidad fue anoche. 10 años después." dijo Sue mirando a las tres morenas.

"¿Qué te hizo sospechar de él desde un comienzo?" preguntó Shelby.

"En serio. Las tenía como favoritas. Habían sido porristas y muchas veces las escuchaba decir que habían cenado con el sr. Schuester, que el sr. Schuester las iba a llevar a tal lado, etc. Fue mucha casualidad que las 4 murieran." añadió Sue, quien salió por la puerta trasera de Shelby. "Corcoran." dijo antes de dar un mas. "Contraté a alguien para que haga una puerta entre mi casa y la de Streisand..."

"¿Streisand?" preguntó Shelby sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de la entrenadora. Por un momento, mientras recordaba la historia, creyó ver un poco de tristeza en los ojos de de Sylvester.

"Habla de mi, mamá." dijo Rachel, también mirando a Sue.

"Si, de Streisand...Jr. Ya que regresó Streisand. Bueno, la cuestión es que voy a hacer una puerta en mi medianera hacia la casa de ella y como parte de mi terreno, también ocupa parte del tuyo, voy a hacer otra ahí. A pesar de que me gusta hacer ejercicio no me gusta andar saltando tanto." Y con esto dicho, Sue desapareció rumbo a su casa.

* * *

><p>"Voy a atacar...Kamchatka. Así que Quinn, tienes que tirar solo dos dados." dijo Rachel sacundiendo su mano en donde tenía los 4 dados con los que iba a atacar.<p>

"Quiero saber porque estás tan empecinada conmigo. ¿Es tu objetivo destruir al jugador de la derecha o al jugador con las fichas blancas?" preguntó Quinn mientras agarraba dos dados de la mano de Puck.

"No puedo decirte mi objetivo Quinn." dijo Rachel tirando los dados y viendo rodar los de la rubia.

"¡No puedo creerlo! Otra vez perdí un país contra ella." dijo Quinn cruzando los brazos.

El grupo había estado jugando al T.E.G desde que terminaron de almorzar. La partida se había hecho larga pero todos la estaban disfrutando.

Brittany era la única que no jugaba, pero hablaba constantemente y hacía algunas acotaciones para mantener la conversación viva.

"¿Qué van a hacer hoy?" preguntó cuando todos estaban acomodando sus fichas después de que había finalizado una ronda más.

"Mi mamá invitó a Quinn a cenar y ella aceptó" dijo Puck acomodando sus fichas verdes.

"Es que tengo la sensación de que ahora me quiere más. Hasta me llama por teléfono a diario para ver como estoy o si necesito algo y no me grita. Eso si, creo que está más contenta por el hecho de que estoy viviendo con Rachel y ella no está sola." dijo Quinn quien acomodaba sus refuerzos en los 5 países que le quedaban. Muchos de ellos perdidos contra la diva. "Y no me molesta, la verdad. Prefiero que no me esté gritando por cualquier cosa y por no ser judía y estar viviendo en su casa."

"¡Yo voy a salir con Mike, en una cita!" dijo Brittany dando saltitos en su lugar en el sillón.

"¡Yo sabía que tenías algún tipo de intención detrás de la pregunta." dijo Santana riendo.

"Por supuesto. Pero Quinn se estaba tardando demasiado en preguntarme que iba a hacer, Puck no lo iba a hacer, y después iba a responder seguramente Rachel explicando mucho y yo estoy super contenta de que voy a una cita con Mike. No te ofendas, Rach. Mike es super lindo, sabe bailar re bien y tiene ese defecto en los ojos que me hace quererlo más." dijo Brittany.

"¿Qué defecto Brittany?" preguntó Rachel

"¿No lo notaste, Rach? Tiene como los ojos así" y Brittany se extendió los ojos hacia el costado. "Parece chino."

Las cuatro personas que estaban con la rubia en la habitación abrieron los ojos soprendidos. Después compartieron una mirada entre ellos y Santana fue la que habló.

"Eso es porque tiene ascendencia asiática Britt. Quiere decir que alguno de sus parientes vino de algún lugar de Asia, que yo sospecho que es China y por eso tiene los ojos así."

"¡Oh!" dijo Brittany. "¿Qué vas a hacer hoy San?" preguntó después.

"Rachel y Shelby van a venir a cenar conmigo y con mamá esta noche." dijo Santana bajando un poco su rostro para que no vean su rubor.

"Rachel. ¿Sería posible entrar a la casa a buscar algo de ropa?" preguntó Quinn cambiando el tema.

"Yo también quiero buscar algo de ropa. ¿Por qué no vamos juntas?" respondió la diva.

"¿Es seguro de que entren?¿No es una escena del crimen o algo así?" preguntó Puck.

"Si y no. Como escena del crimen ya fue analizada y eso. Estuvieron toda la noche tomando huellas digitales para ver desde donde entro y si se desvió en alguna de las habitaciones. No encontraon nada. Las huellas de los pies muestran que fue directamente de la puerta trasera hacia mi habitación. Ya esta todo registrado, grabado y no sé que más. Pero nos avisaron que ibamos a poder volver al mediodía." respondió Rachel poniéndose de pie.

"¿Quieren que las acompañemos?" preguntó Santana también poniéndose de pie.

"No, prefiero que se queden acá, por las dudas de que Shelby salga del baño. Igual me voy a llevar el celular. Ah, Quinn, mi mamá dijo que nos podemos quedar acá hasta que estemos seguras de volver a la casa." dijo Rachel saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la puerta.

"Si, me parece buena idea. No sé si quedarme ahí si Schuester sale libre después." dijo Quinn alcanzando a Rachel.

"Yo tampoco."

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Quinn.

"Si. Por ahora. Creo que todo depende de los resultados de esos análisis que están haciendo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Si resulta que es el asesino de esas 4 chicas, bueno, seguro que no lo dejan salir bajo fianza y que quedará mucho tiempo encerrado incluso después del juicio. Pero si resulta que no es él y sale bajo fianza, no sé. Creo que voy a vivir en constante estado de terror."

"Creo que todos, Rachel." dijo Quinn mientras entraba en la casa detrás de la diva.

"¿Por qué no vamos primero a tu habitación, sacamos un poco de ropa para unos cuantos días y después vamos a la mía?" preguntó Rachel.

"De acuerdo."

Cuando Quinn estaba metiendo la ropa en un bolso, con Rachel que la ayudaba, volvieron a hablar.

"¿Qué pasa contigo y Santana?" preguntó Quinn.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Rachel.

"Desde que te pidió perdón, duermen juntas todas las noches. Bueno, casi todas las noches. Santana está mucho más relajada en tu presencia, igual que vos. Aunque al mismo tiempo, pareciera que hay más detrás. No sé bien como explicarlo."

"Yo tampoco sé bien como responderte. Para serte sincera, Santana fue a mi habitación el lunes a la noche para ver como estaba yo. Estuvimos hablando bastante. Después también hablamos el jueves a la noche. De temas que nunca pensé que iba a estar hablando con Santana López. Y no creo que hace falta que añada que esta conversación tampoco fue algo con lo que me hubiera imaginado." dijo Rachel cerrando un pequeño bolso con los productos de limpieza y de maquillaje de Quinn.

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Yo tampoco me imaginé viviendo contigo." dijo Quinn sincera.

"Veo que entiendes mi punto." dijo Rachel esperando a la rubia en la puerta de la habitación.

"Si, pero eso no me quita las sospechas de que entre Santana y vos pase algo más." dijo Quinn caminando hacia ella.

"Quinn..."

"No, Rachel. Entiendo que te sea difícil confiar en mi. Por eso no voy a insistir en el tema. Pero quiero que sepas algo. Una vez que logras la amistad de Santana, ganas una gran amiga. Y desde que la conozco, puedo notar que hay algo más de ella en todo lo que se relaciona contigo. Pero más allá de todo, debajo de esa dura piel latina, hay solo una chica que tiene miedo y que puede llegar a ser dulce. Es por eso que te estoy agradecida de darle una oportunidad a ella y a mi, sobre todo."

"No me tienen que agradecer. Además, Quinn. Yo le dije la verdad a Finn."

"Deja de culparte por eso, ya explicaste porque lo hiciste y realmente, estabas perdonada desde el momento en que pasó."

"Gracias Quinn." dijo Rachel sintiendo vibrar su teléfono.

"**Traten de salir por la puerta trasera y esconderse en algún lugar. Y sobre todo no atiendan el timbre si se quedan en la casa."**

"¿Está todo bien, Rachel?" preguntó Quinn al notar la cara de la diva.

"Es un mensaje de Noah." respondió Rachel guardando cosas rápidamente en su bolso y mirando alrededor por si le faltaba algo. Cuando estuvo segura de que no, agarró la mano de Quinn.

"¿Qué dice? Me estás preocupando."

"Que intentemos salir por la puerta trasera, que nos escondamos, y que sobre todo no atendamos el timbre."

"¿Por qué?"

"No tengo ni idea." respondió Rachel ya llegando a la puerta trasera, que aunque estaba cerrada no tenía la llave como seguridad. Rachel salió y se acercó hasta el costado de la casa que daba a la de Shelby. Miró hacia la calle y a Quinn.

"¿Crees que puedes arrastrarte unos metros por la enredadera esa?" dijo Rachel señalando el lugar por donde ella y Santana habían escapado la noche anterior.

"Solo si llevas mis bolsos, Berry." respondió Quinn.

"Psst, psstt..." chisto alguien desde la medianera.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel

"Tirenme los bolsos, yo los paso al otro lado."

Rachel así lo hizo, y después corrió para abrirle las hojas de la enredadera a Quinn. Se metió de espaldas a la casa de Shelby y cuando terminó de cerrar la medianera pudo notar que una persona daba vuelta a la casa por el otro lado. Inmediatamente, empezó a ir hacia la casa de su madre haciendo el menor ruido posible.

* * *

><p>Cuando Quinn y Rachel salieron hacia la casa de la última a buscar la ropa. Noah y Brittany, concentraron su mirada en Santana.<p>

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana al notar la mirada de sus amigos.

"¿Cena con tu madre y su madre, López? Es una gran jugada." dijo Puck sonriendo y levantando sus cejas.

"No es ninguna jugada, Puckerman. Mi mamá sabe lo que siento por Rachel y aunque sabe que solo somos amigas, quiere conocerla." respondió Santana cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"San, estoy tan orgullosa de vos" dijo Brittany saltando de su asiento y abrazando a la latina. "Hiciste pasos enormes desde el domingo pasado a éste. Incluso le dijiste a tu mamá lo que sentías y estás más relajada." decía Brittany abrazando a su amiga sin soltarla.

"La verdad que hasta yo te noto distinta, López." dijo Puck "Ya no vas tanto por la vida con las cejas fruncidas y si te enojaste esta semana con alguien, lo hiciste para defender a alguien y no porque tenías ganas de hacerlo."

"Es distinto cuando aceptas las cosas que intentaste negar toda tu vida, Puckerman. Tendrías que tenerlo en cuenta." dijo Santana.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Puck

"Quinn." respondió Brittany.

"¿Quinn?" preguntó Puck.

"Estas tan enamorado de ella que da miedo mirarte cuando estás cerca. E incluso, puedo apostar que no te acuestas con nadie desde esa noche. Conmigo solo fueron mensajes sexuales, pero nada más." dijo Santana.

"Puede ser." respondió evasivo Puckerman.

"Chicos, tenemos una situación. ¿Dónde están Rachel y Quinn?" preguntó Shelby mirando alrededor de la habitación mientras entraba de golpe.

"Fueron a buscar ropa a la casa de Rachel." respondió Noah.

"Saquenlas de ahí. Ahora." dijo Shelby acercándose a la ventana.

"¿Qué pasa Shelby? " preguntó Santana.

"Estaba en mi cuarto y se me ocurrió asomarme por la ventana, y vi un auto pasando varias veces. Después, estacionó, justo al frente de la casa de Rachel. Las personas no se bajaron todavía, pero no me gusta." dijo Shelby.

"¡Es el auto de Kurt!" dijo Brittany que se había acercado a las dos morenas que miraban por la ventana.

"Ahora les envió un mensaje. Les digo que salgan por la puerta trasera y que no atiendan el timbre. Y que por las dudas intenten esconderse." dijo Puck.

"Espero que ya lo estés tipeando." dijo Santana. "Voy a la medianera. Quinn puede cruzar, pero si vienen cargadas con bolsos, se les va a complicar."

"Ya lo envié."

* * *

><p>"¿Quienes son?" preguntó Rachel entrando en la casa de su madre.<p>

"Finn, Mercedes y Kurt." dijo Noah, quien había visto como el trío bajaba del auto, tocaba el timbre varias veces y después se dirigían hacia el otro lado de la casa de su amiga.

"¿No es mejor ver que quieren?" preguntó Rachel.

"Hoy no." dijo Shelby. "Quizás esten queriendo vengarse porque lograste que encerraran a Schuester. Es mejor que nos mantengamos lejos de ellos hasta que sepamos los resultados."

"De acuerdo. Voy a bañarme." dijo Rachel caminando hacia las escaleras.

"Voy con vos." dijo Quinn caminando detrás de la diva.

"¿Se van a bañar juntas?" preguntó Brittany.

"No, cada una toma un turno." respondió Quinn.

"¿Cómo nos vamos a ir ahora si ellos deciden quedarse ahí?" preguntó otra vez Brittany.

"Esperemos que por lo menos se vayan al no ver a nadie en la casa." dijo Quinn.

"Oh..." se escuchó a Rachel.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Shelby.

"Inconscientemente activé la alarma cuando salimos Quinn y yo." respondió la diva mirando su celular.

"¿Y?" preguntó Santana.

"Y ahora está viniendo la policía a arrestar a quien esté adentro porque mi celular les indica que yo estoy acá." dijo Rachel.

"¿O sea que Finn va a orinarse encima de nuevo?" preguntó Noah riendo

"Quisiera ver las reacciones de Mercedes y Kurt cuando un policía los apunte con su arma." dijo Quinn.

"Kurt quizás se ponga de espaldas y..."

"¡Santana!" gritaron todos.

"Esta bien, lo siento." dijo Santana riendose internamente por la imagen que le había venido a la mente. "No pueden culparme, seguro que la mayoría de uds. también lo pensó."

* * *

><p>Mercedes, Kurt y Finn no habían llegado muy lejos dentro de la casa de Rachel, cuando un policía los detuvo desde atrás, haciéndolos salir de la casa.<p>

Ellos dijeron que eran amigos de la diva y que al enterarse de la noticia fueron a ver como estaba. Pero como no contestó la puerta, ingresaron por atrás porque se preocuparon.

El policía, que no era otro que el detective Morrison, les dijo que ella no iba a estar en la casa por un tiempo y que se comunicaran a su celular. Después, mientras veía partir al trío, llamó a uno de los oficiales y le dio la orden de que se quedara dentro de la casa, vigilando. Hasta que alguien llegara a arreglar la puerta. Y también le pidió que se asegure de que pusiera cerraduras de alta seguridad en todas las puertas y ventanas. El detective le debía demasiado a esa niña y él mismo había contratado al mejor cerrajero que conocía para que hiciera el trabajo. El hombre venia desde Columbus listo para todo y estaba a punto de llegar. Pero para asegurarse, el detective le mostró una foto al oficial que tenía en su iphone.

Después se dirigió a la casa de la srta. Corcoran.

* * *

><p>"Detective, buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?" dijo Shelby cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con el detective Morrison.<p>

"Quería que sepa que va a quedar un oficial dentro de la casa, por las dudas que esto pase de nuevo, hasta que alguien venga a arreglar la puerta trasera. El sistema de alarma no, porque es genial." dijo el detective.

"Pero no contratamos a nadie." dijo Shelby.

"Va en mi cuenta." respondió el detective

"No, por favor." dijo Shelby.

"Mire, por ahora no puedo explicarlo, pero mire el noticiero de las 6. Por favor. Y ahora me voy a ir, tengo muchas mas cosas que hacer. Hasta luego." y con esto, el detective se marchó.

"**Mami, mira el noticiero de las 6."** le escribió Santana a su madre.

"_**De acuerdo. A que hora Rachel y su madre y mi hija, vienen a mi casa a cenar?"**_ preguntó su madre.

"**Después del noticiero, pero dicen que esperes y que preparamos todas juntas la cena para las 8 de la noche."**

"_**Eso va a dar una buena excusa para que yo cocine con la madre de Rachely vos puedas estar a sola con ella."**_

"**En ese caso no creo que pase nada, mamá."**

"_**Tiempo al tiempo, San."**_

* * *

><p>Los cinco adolescentes y Shelby, se acomodaron en el living de la casa de la última a las 5:45 de la tarde. Sue llegó 5 minutos después, entrando como si fuera su casa. Y todos en silencio miraban la pantalla del canal de televisión que iba a dar el noticiero. Al ser un día sábado, el único noticiero que transmitía en vivo ese día, era uno proveniente de Columbus. A las 6 en punto, el inicio del noticiero mostraba imágenes de Lima. Con una narración realizada por la conductora.<p>

"_En el pueblo de Lima; Ohio, anoche hubo un suceso un poco común y un poco extraordinario. Este profesor (_mostraron la imagen de William Schuester)_ forzó su entrada en la casa de una alumna activando la alarma y fue arrestado minutos después cuando estaba por ingresaar en la habitación de dicha alumna, que no se encontraba en su casa. _

_La historia hubiera terminado ahí, como una simple violación a la propiedad ajena. Si no hubiera sido, porque este detective estaba haciendo horas extras_ (ahora mostraban una imagen del detective Morrison). _Cuando estaban fichando al profesor, identificado como William Schuester, quien da clases en la secundaria McKinley de Lima, el detective relacionó los objetos encontrados en el infractor con un caso, o mejor dicho, cuatro casos de hace 10 años atrás. Viendo los objetos con cuidado, llamó al fiscal que iba a tratar el caso de Schuester y le comentó sus sospechas. Inmediatamente, el fiscal consiguió una orden del juez para analizar los objetos y para extaerle muestras de ADN a William Schuester._

_Desde esta mañana, en los laboratorios de ADN pertencientes a la policía del estado, que se encuentran en Columbus, se trabajó sin descanso alguno para recuperar las pruebas de hace 10 años atrás y compararlas con lo que se encontró el día de hoy. _

_Hace casi una hora, se anunció el primer resultado. El ADN de William Schuester, coincidía con el ADN encontrado en las 4 víctimas de asesinato de hace 10 años atrás. Pero vale decir, que la búsqueda de un detective para encontrar la justicia en 4 adolescentes asesinadas está llegando a su fin. ¿Quién es William Schuester?¿Por qué ingresó en la casa de su alumna?¿Tenía la intención de volver a matar? La primer pregunta no vamos a poder responderla, todavía. Pero la policía sospecha que si, William Schuester iba a matar a su alumna ya que llevaba elementos para dormirla, atarla y un juego de cuchillos de caza. _

_En instantes, continuaremos con esta historia."_

Todas las personas en la casa de Shelby se habían quedado completamente quietas. Si alguien miraba desde afuera, podía creer que se trataban de 7 estatuas sentadas al frente de la televisión.

Y no solo ocurría en la casa de Shelby, ocurría en la casa de muchos de los habitantes de Lima que habían puesto el noticiero porque querían saber que era lo que había pasado con el arresto de Schuester, profesor de muchos jóvenes en el pueblo. Gente que no sabía lo que el detective Morrison había sospechado pero que si recordaban los asesinatos de las jóvenes. Gente que no se podía imaginar que un miembro nacido, crecido y habitante de Lima era posible de hacer estas cosas.

* * *

><p>En la casa de Kurt Hummel, quien veía el noticiero junto a su padre, Mercedes y Finn ni siquiera se escuchaba el sonido de una mosca.<p>

Finn se levantó de su lugar en el sillón (que Kurt había planeado estratégicamente que sea a su lado) y salió de la casa sin decir nada.

Mercedes, Kurt y Burt se miraron.

"El sr. Schuester es un asesino. Anoche iba a asesinar a Rachel." dijo Kurt con voz robótica.

"Y nosotros fuimos a la tarde a amenazar a Rachel de que quitara los cargos contra Schuester" añadió Mercedes en el mismo tono de voz.

"¿Amenzar?¿Quiénes son uds.?" dijo Burt reaccionando ante las palabras dichas por la mejor amiga de su hijo.

"Pensamos que era todo mentira y resulta de que no." dijo Kurt bajando la mirada. Ahora había comenzado a sentirse avergonzado por su comportamiento o por la intención de comportamiento de ese día.

"Espero, que se den cuenta de que se están comportando peor que adolescentes. Pareciera que no te conozco, Kurt. Lo que le hicieron a Rachel esta semana, y no me lo nieguen, porque los escuché todos estos días planeando y planeando cosas. Esa chica, anoche, podría haber muerto si hubiera estado en su casa o si su alarma no hubiera estado conectada. Espero que se arrepientan." dijo Burt levantándose.

"Papá, ni siquiera la conoces. No sabes lo que ha hecho." dijo Kurt defensivamente.

"Si la conozco. Acaso ¿Uds. dos lo hacen? Soy su mecánico, ¿Saben cuántas veces conocí a los padres de Rachel Berry? 0 ¿Saben quien le enseño a manejar? Yo ¿Saben que en realidad lo único que ella quiere es un amigo? No. Porque si supieran todas esas cosas, sabrían que los padres de Rachel están ausentes hace años, que si no hubieras arruinado la nota por mi en tu diva – off con ella, ella lo hubiera hecho para que obtuvieras el solo. Ahora, uds. dos solo se basan en todas las cosas que dice su profesor y que él les hizo notar sobre Rachel. Y lo sé porque me lo has contado Kurt. Tienen que sacar la cabeza de Schuester, miren uds. lo que resultó. Un asesino." Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dejando a dos adolescentes pensar en palabras que nunca habían escuchado.

"Creo que tu padre tiene razón." dijo Mercedes muchos minutos después. "Tendríamos que tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella."

"Tenemos hasta el lunes para pensarlo, Cedes. No quiero pensar hoy. ¿Podría estar solo hasta el lunes?" preguntó Kurt

"El lunes yo me voy a presentar a las audiciones del nuevo coro, Kurt. Espero que lo hagas junto a mi." dijo Mercedes antes de marcharse.

Kurt se quedó pensando y muchas ganas no tenía de unirse a otro coro donde la estrella principal fuera Rachel Berry, porque estaba seguro de que así iba a ser, siendo que la directora del coro era la madre de la diva. Kurt tampoco quería perder su orgullo, pidiéndole disculpas a Rachel, eso significaba ser menos que ella y nadie tenía el derecho de sentirse menor ante Rachel, ella era una perdedora eterna. Él siempre se sintió mejor persona que Rachel, en cada aspecto de su vida. No iba a pedirle perdón, no iba a unirse a ese coro, si Mercedes quería hacerlo, a él no le importaba, para nada. Nadie lo iba a obligar ni le iba a aconsejar a pedirle perdón a Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Carole Hudson vio entrar a su hijo con paso rápido hacia su habitación. No sabía como él se debía estar sintiendo ya que consideraba a William Schuester como su padre. Ella había visto el noticiero y comenzó a llorar por la salud mental de Finn. Se enteró lo que le había hecho a Rachel Berry durante la semana, porque la madre de David Karofsky fue a su trabajo a contárselo, y Karofsky no era un chico que mintiera, incluso confesó ante sus padres que él torturaba a Rachel, pero que nunca le pondría una mano a ninguna mujer de la forma en que Finn lo había hecho. Además de eso, un video había llegado donde se veían claramente las intenciones de su hijo.<p>

Cuando Carole vio ese video llamó a la única persona que en estos momentos podía ayudarla, y esa persona le recomendó esperar. Pero esa persona, la llamó apenas terminó la nota y le dijo que estaban en camino.

Carole Hudson fue hacia la habitación de su hijo y lo vio llenando unas maletas.

"Finn, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó desde la puerta.

"No puedo quedarme acá, mamá. Es toda esa mentira sobre Schuester. Estoy seguro de que si mató a esas chicas, seguramente eran insoportables como Rachel, y no estoy preparado para hacerlo yo mismo, si no iría ahora mismo y lo haría. Además no sé donde Rachel puede estar." dijo Finn mirando rápidamente a su madre.

Carole, notó que los ojos de su hijo estaban vidriosos y que parecía que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Finn, pero si las mató, es porque es un asesino y será juzgado como tal." dijo Carole prestando atención a las reacciones de su hijo.

"Seguramente una razón tenía mamá. Una razón. Si, estoy seguro. Pero el sr. Schuester no lo hizo, eso es todo un gran plan que organizó Sue Sylvester para poder destruir al Glee Club."

"Finn."

"Estoy seguro mamá." dijo tomando de una botella de agua que siempre tenía en su habitación.

"¿Quieres más agua, Finn?" preguntó Carole notando que la botella estaba casi por vaciarse.

"No mamá. Tendré que pasar por la casa del sr. Schue a ver si tiene más de esto. Es un agua saborizada que solo me da a mi." dijo Finn guardando la botella en un bolsillo de la mochila.

Carole dio vuelta atrás y fue hacia la puerta principal. Cuando la abrió, pudo ver a su cuñado y a dos hombres en bata.

"Va a salir por la puerta, en cualquier momento." dijo Carole siguiendo hasta la calle. "Creo que ha sido drogado, revisa la botella de agua que tiene en la mochila."

Carole Hudson no se quedó a ver como a su hijo lo ataban a una camilla y lo metían en la ambulancia rumbo al psiquiátrico. Esperaba, eso si, que eso fuera de ayuda.

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones, para las 7 de la tarde, había llamado a Rachel unas 20 veces, sin obtener respuesta alguna, incluso le había enviado gran cantidad de mensajes de texto. Desistió al décimo pero decidió enviar uno más.<p>

"Rachel, lo siento tanto, tanto. Estoy tan arrepentida de todo lo que te hice. Por favor, necesito que hablemos. No espero que seamos amigas, pero por lo menos que nos podamos respetar lo suficiente. El lunes me presentaré para las audiciones de tu glee club, espero que trabajemos juntas lo que queda del año. Lo siento Rachel, realmente."

Mercedes, entendía que era lo que un padre te abandonara, fue por eso que inmediatamente después de que Burt contara esas cosas sobre la diva, ella entendió un poco más la situación. Además, el día en que la tiñeron de rubio, iba a ir a pedirle disculpas a Rachel al enterarse de lo que Finn le había hecho. Pero nunca llegó a hacerlo, porque una vez más Kurt había insistido en que era culpa de ella. Y las palabras que Rachel había dicho en el glee club el día que renunció y el rostro del sr. Schuester la estaban acechando en sueños. Rachel no tenía amigos siquiera y Mercedes entendía su necesidad de sobresalir. Por eso tomó la decisión, de que con Kurt o sin él, iba a convertirse en mejor persona.


	5. Parque de diversiones

_Buenas, ¿Cómo estan?_

_Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, el próximo no sé cuando lo voy a poder subir. Pero ya esta escrito un poco. _

_Bueno, pregunta. ¿Como quieren que se llame el nuevo coro? No se me ocurre ningún nombre. _

_Muchísimas gracias por todas las review, y las dejo con Pezberry._

_Saludos!_

_Lore._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Parque de diversiones.<span>**

Rachel, Santana y Shelby, arrivaron a la casa de los López, cerca de las 7 de la tarde. Después de esa introducción, no quisieron ver más y de a uno o de a dos, todos se fueron marchando a su destino. Menos las tres morenas, que tenían que salir juntas.

"Santana ¿eres tú?" se escuchó la voz de una mujer cuando entraron en la casa.

"Si, mamá. Soy yo." respondió Santana.

"¿Vienes con Rachel y su madre?" volvió la misma voz a preguntar.

"Si, mamá"

"Entonces traelas a la cocina"

Cuando entraron en la cocina, una mujer casi igual a Santana pero mucho más madura las recibió. Le estrechó la mano a Shelby y abrazó a Rachel, provocando que ésta diera un pequeño grito entre sorpresa y carcajada.

"Santana, ¿por qué no le muestras la casa a Rachel y se quedan en tu pieza hasta que les avisemos que la cena está lista? Tu papá avisó que va a llegar en un rato también, y está muy emocionado."

Santana, solo asintió y agarró la mano de Rachel para mostrarle la planta baja.

"A veces crecen tan rápido que uno se olvida que ayer era una pequeña niña que se trepaba a los árboles para salvar a los gatos." dijo María López.

"No si estás obligada a solo observarla de lejos." dijo Shelby.

"Santana me contó un poco de la situación."

Y las mujeres se pusieron a hablar de sus hijas.

Santana guío a Rachel hacia su habitación, después de mostrarle la casa. No quería demostrarlo, pero realmente estaba nerviosa.

"Guau, Santana, es hermosa" dijo la diva observando la habitación de Santana, quien tenía todos los muebles de algarrobo y todas las paredes pintadas de un color naranja no muy fuerte que daban a la habitación (que era muy grande, con un baño en suite) un aire rústico.

"Gracias" respondió Santana, contenta de haberse quedado detrás de Rachel, así no veía su rubor.

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos hasta que nos llamen?" preguntó Rachel, acercándose al escritorio de Santana y admirando las fotos de la latina.

"¿Quieres que veamos algo de tele?" preguntó Santana acostándose en la cama, que era una King Size.

"Bueno." respondió Rachel, sentándose a un costado de la cama. "Pero no pongas ningún canal local, por favor."

"Oki doki diva. Pero acuéstate." dijo Santana

"No, así estoy bien."

"No, acuestate. No te vas a quedar ahí sentada como una estatua del pensador de Rodin sin terminar."

"No, Santana, así estoy bien." dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Santana, se sentó en la cama y se estiró hasta rodear la cintura de la diva, y acostarla ella. Un escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo cuando sintió el estómago de Rachel, pudo sentir los músculos de ella vibrar bajo sus manos. La acostó suavemente sobre la cama pero calculó mal el movimiento y su rostro quedó cerca del de Rachel.

"¿Alguna vez besaste a una mujer?" preguntó Santana, evitando mirar sus labios y manteniendo la mirada en los ojos de la diva, la cercanía le hizo recordar la conversación de un par de noches atrás.

"No" respondió Rachel luchando contra los mismos impulsos que Santana, y algunos más. La latina seguía con sus manos en el cuerpo de la diva, esta vez en sus caderas.

"¿Quieres conocer lo que se siente?" preguntó Santana sabiendo que estaba cruzando un límite, pero quería de una vez por todas, saber que se sentía besar a Rachel Berry. Su cuerpo y sus labios se lo estaban pidiendo a gritos.

"Si es contigo, lo siento Santana, pero no." respondió Rachel doliendole por dentro sus propias palabras.

Santana, miró a la diva a los ojos y pudo notar el dolor que esas palabras habían causado en la diva, y no entendía bien el porque. Sabía que tenía que enojarse y gritar y besarla sin esperar permiso, pero ya le había hecho mucho daño. Iba a intentarlo, por supuesto, pero eso no quería decir que no iba a indagar los motivos por los cuales Rachel la acaba de rechazar tan rápidamente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no puedo"

"¿Es por esa chica por la que sientes algo?"

"En parte si."

"No me molestaría que me beses."

"No puedo Santana."

"¿Por qué?" si iba a tener que comportarse como una maldita niña de dos años en la etapa del porque lo iba a hacer.

"No me pidas que te lo explique" dijo Rachel comenzando a temblar un poco.

"Por favor Rachel, por lo menos explicame porque me estás rechazando."

"Vas a volver a odiarme." dijo Rachel comenzando a lagrimear. "A tirarme granizados, a maltratarme si sabes la verdadera razón."

Santana, llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Rachel para limpiar las lágrimas.

"No importa el porque, Rachel, no voy a volver a hacerte todas esas cosas." dijo Santana comenzando a dudar de sus palabras, no sabía como podía llegar a reaccionar ante lo que sea que Rachel pudiera decirle. "Rachel, quiero que confíes en mi, por favor. Sea cual sea la razón por la que me estás rechazando, prometo que no voy a enojarme y no voy a volver a ser la Santana López que hace una semana te insultaba a cada paso."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva esta vez

"Porque me importas. Veo en ti una gran persona que me gustaría conocer mucho más profundamente, que quiero que confíe en mi y confiar en ella Rachel. Quiero ser tu amiga." dijo aunque realmente quería ser mucho más.

Rachel comenzó a llorar más profundamente.

"¿Qué pasó? Pensé que mis palabras te iban a calmar." dijo Santana preocupada.

"Porque eres tú" dijo Rachel sollozando. "Y solo quieres ser mi amiga."

"¿Soy yo quien?" preguntó Santana, estaba un poco perdida, entre sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

"Eres tú de quien te contaba la otra noche, en vos es en quien estoy interesada." dijo Rachel para volver a llorar.

Santana se quedó completamente estática, mirando a Rachel. Había sido ella todo este tiempo. A pesar de todo lo que le hizo, Rachel estaba interesada en ella. O sea, si tenía una oportunidad. Todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos comenzaron a unirse en una sola dirección, mostrarle a Rachel que ella también estaba interesada. Pero no podía con su felicidad, ¡Rachel estaba interesada en ella!

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" preguntó Rachel un poco enojada ya que al abrir los ojos vio que aunque Santana tenía su mirada clavada en ella, estaba como ausente pero con una sonrisa en los labios. La latina, volvió a la realidad para volver a perderse en los ojos de la diva.

"Estoy sonriendo porque soy yo." dijo Santana antes de tomar coraje y acortar la distancia que la separaba de los labios de Rachel. Al comienzo, el beso solo fue labios presionando otros labios.

Cuando Rachel abrió la boca para que el beso comenzara a intensificarse, Santana volvió a separarse.

"Todo lo que hice, todo lo que te hice, todo lo que te dije, en realidad fue por miedo. Miedo por lo que siempre me hiciste sentir." dijo Santana apenas comenzó a separarse. Agarró la mano izquierda de Rachel y la apoyó contra su corazón. "Cada vez que te veía en los pasillos, mi corazón comenzaba a latir como loco, comenzaba a sudar porque no sabía como acercarme a decirte algo, pero eventualmente lo hacía y en vez de decirte que ese día estabas hermosa, te terminaba tirando un insulto porque no podía vencer el miedo. Miedo a que el mundo sepa que me gustan las mujeres, pero sobre todo, miedo a que rechazaras. Con el tiempo, el tratarte mal se fue haciendo más fácil porque comencé a pensar que si me odiabas iba a dejar de quererte. Y realmente te quiero, Rachel. No puedes imaginarte cuanto te quiero."

Rachel, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Santana la quería?¿Más que como una amiga? ¿Pero, cómo?

"¿Cómo?" preguntó "¿Qué fue lo que cambió?¿Por qué te acercaste a mi?"

"El domingo pasado me fui de tu casa completamente destruida y llegué acá llorando. Mi mamá me pidió que le explicara las cosas y no sé como ni de donde saqué el valor, pero le conté lo que sentía por vos. Ella me dijo que lo primero que tenía que hacer, era demostrarle que podíamos ser amigas y que si había juntado el coraje para hablar del tema con ella, que tenía que juntar el coraje para pedirte perdón por todo lo que había dicho y hecho. Y eso hice." Dijo Santana para recibir como respuesta un beso, que esta vez no evito incluir las lenguas y pasión. Cuando se separaron, Santana apoyó su frente con la de la diva.

"¡Chicas! Bajen que la cena ya está lista" interrumpió la voz de María López.

"Vamos a tener que hablar de esto." dijo Santana comenzando a alejarse de Rachel para levantarse.

"Por supuesto." dijo la diva sonriendo.

* * *

><p>"Así que, Rachel, Shelby me estaba comentando que el lunes empiezan con el nuevo coro y que está segura de que ya tienes grandes ideas." dijo María López mientras observaba a su hija que sonreía aún más que cuando arrivó a la casa con la diva.<p>

"Si, algunas tengo. Pero todas van a decidirse cuando mamá, perdón, Shelby, tenga definido el equipo a partir de las audiciones." respondió Rachel que intentaba no mirar a Santana pero que recibía patadas de la misma por debajo de la mesa.

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Shelby que a pesar de todo era la primera vez que escuchaba lo que su hija decía.

"Ah si, no pretendo cantar ni una sola canción en las seccionales." respondió Rachel.

"¿Te das cuenta que necesitamos ganar?" preguntó Santana dejando de patearla debajo de la mesa.

"Si, pero no quiere decir que yo sola tenga que cantar. Puedes cantar un solo vos, Santana o hacer un dúo con Noah, sus voces son muy lindas, o Noah y Quinn mamá, ahí sonarían bárbaro y Santana un solo y Brittany y Mike hacen la coreografía, o Tina puede cantar el solo, o..." explicaba Rachel.

"Entendí hobbit" respondió Santana sonriendo

"¡Santana!" dijo la madre de la latina pegándole detrás de la cabeza.

"Fue con buena intención, sra. López." dijo Rachel luchando contra sus ganas de ir a acariciar a la latina en el lugar donde le habían pegado.

"Llamame María, Rachel."

"¿Tenías que pegarme?" preguntó Santana todavía acariciándose detrás de su cabeza.

"Y agradece que no está tu padre, todavía. ¿Cómo le vas a decir hobbit?" dijo María López mirando seriamente a su hija.

"Se lo dije cariñosamente. Hasta ella te lo dijo." dijo Santana

"Ella me dijo que fue con buena intención." respondió María

"Es lo mismo."

Rachel y Shelby miraban la interacción entre madre e hija entretenidas, hasta que el teléfono interrumpió la cena.

"Seguro que es papá diciendo que no va a poder venir a cenar." dijo Santana cuando su madre desapareció para atender y volver unos minutos después.

"Tu padre avisó que no va a poder venir a cenar." dijo María cuando ya estaba sentada.

"Hace mucho que no lo veo." dijo Santana bajando la mirada.

"No dormiste casi en toda la semana en esta casa, por supuesto que no lo viste." dijo María.

"Ah, es cierto."

El resto de la cena pasó velozmente y después de comer las cuatro mujeres se sentaron en el living. Santana y Rachel no podían dejar de mirarse, pero la latina sabía que su madre no iba a estar muy feliz si volvían a ir a su cuarto.

"Rachel, es hora de que volvamos a casa, Quinn seguro que va a estar esperando con Noah y no quiero que pasen cosas raras entre ellos." dijo Shelby levantándose.

"De acuerdo." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana y se levantó.

"Esperen." dijo la menor de las latinas levantándose también.

"¿Si, Santana?" preguntó Shelby

"Quería...quería pedirle a Shelby permiso para llevar a Rachel a cenar mañana a la noche." dijo Santana poniéndose completamente colorada.

"¿Cómo en una cita?" preguntó Shelby entretenida por el nuevo desarrollo de la relación.

"Si, como en una cita." agregó Santana.

"De acuerdo." dijo Shelby mirando a su hija, quien parecía completamente feliz.

"¡Si!" gritó Rachel levantando sus manos con los puños cerrados.

"Es hora de irnos, Rachel. No quiero que pases más vergüenza. Podrías haber esperado para estar fuera de la casa." dijo Shebly riendo.

"No, era necesario que expresara mi alegría en este momento." respondió la diva.

"Es bueno que su relación haya mejorado." dijo María en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad quería pensarlo.

"¿Mejorado?" preguntó Shelby mirando a Rachel sospechosamente.

"Es una historia para otro momento. Vamos mejor." dijo Rachel agradeciendo a las mujeres de la familia López por la cena y saliendo de la casa rápidamente. Dejando a Santana completamente quieta en su lugar por dos razones, una Shelby no sabía nada de como ella la había tratado antes, pero eso era un poco obvio ya que desde que la madre de la diva había reaparecido el martes, habían pasado poco tiempo juntas, salvo por los momentos clave; y dos, Rachel le había dado un beso en la mejilla al despedirse, justo en la comisura de sus labios. Si se habían besado horas antes, pero sentir su olor tan cerca y esos labios en su piel hicieron que recordara esos momentos.

* * *

><p>"¿Así que su relación ha mejorado?" dijo Shelby mientras manejaba hacia su casa.<p>

"No tenía muchos amigos hasta la semana pasada. Santana era de esas personas que prefería odiarme a conocerme."

"¿Qué cambió?"

"Me pidió disculpas"

"Estoy tan orgullosa de haber criado una hija como vos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Dime, si mañana William Schuester se te aparece y te pide disculpas. ¿Lo perdonarías?"

"No. Porque por un lado sé que no sería sincero y por el otro lado se que no va a cambiar."

"¿Finn Hudson?"

"Tampoco. Pero quizás cambie de aquí a 10 años. En el futuro se verá."

"¿Kurt Hummel?"

"Kurt no me pediría perdón ni siquiera con toda la escuela en contra. Encontraría la manera de seguir odiándome."

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. No creo que sea por mi vestuario, como siempre dice. Creo que hay algo más profundo que eso. Pero no sé que puede llegar a ser verdaderamente. Si es por lo enamorado que está de Finn, tampoco se que puede llegar a tener en contra mía. Desde que abrí la boca por órdenes de Schuester, me alejé completamente de él y dejé de demostrarle interés. Kurt lamentablemente es una persona compleja. Y no lo conozco tanto como para saber que hay debajo de todo ese show que pone diariamente."

"¿Por qué perdonaste a Quinn?" preguntó Shelby mientras esperaba que la puerta de su garage se abriera para poder guardar el auto.

"Porque aunque Quinn o Santana, y acá puedo unirlas a las dos, siempre fueron malas conmigo, en sus ojos siempre vi que había algo más. En el caso de Quinn dolor por algo que su maltrato hacia mi no podía resolver. Siempre, además, parecía ser tan perfecta, se esforzaba por ser perfecta, para todos y era evidente que lo hacía para la gente con la que se veía fuera del terreno escolar. Santana, cada vez que me insultó o me maltrató, pude notar un brillo distinto en sus ojos, como si algo se le fuera rompiendo cada vez que hacía esas cosas." dijo Rachel guiando el camino hacia el living, en donde iban a quedarse a esperar a Quinn. Sentándose, continuó. "A pesar de que tengo una reputación de hablar todo el tiempo en la escuela y de ser completamente egoísta, siempre pasé más tiempo observando a los demás que haciendo esas cosas de las cuales me acusan. Sobre todo desde que Noah y yo nos separamos. Pero ya todo volvió a la normalidad con él. Pero bueno, volviendo al tema. Al observar me di cuenta de varias cosas, por ejemplo, Finn nunca fue atento con Quinn mientras estaban juntos, todo lo contrario, mientras ella le hablaba él miraba a la persona que pasara cerca. No importaba si era hombre o mujer, cualquier cosa era mejor para desviar la atención."

"Si, en serio. Muy orgullosa. Tienes 16 años y lees bastante bien a las personas."

"Lo intento." respondió Rachel mostrando su gran sonrisa.

Quinn ingresó en la casa unos minutos después y se tiró al lado de Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la diva.

"Tenemos un problema" dijo aceptando la taza de té que Shelby le ofrecía, ya que había ido a buscarlas cuando vio las luces de la camioneta de Noah en la calle.

"¿Qué pasó?¿Está todo bien?¿El bebé?" preguntó Rachel sacando a Quinn de su hombro y agarrándola para ver si estaba bien.

"El bebé es una nena, así que es mejor que comiences a decirle Beth. Y no pasó nada, por lo menos por ahora." dijo Quinn sacando las manos de Rachel de encima de ella y volviendo a acomodar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"No entiendo."

"Creo que estoy enamorada de Puck." dijo Quinn completamente bajando la guardia. Desde que vivía con Rachel, se había encontrado cada día mucho más relajada que el anterior.

"Yo no lo creo, estoy segura de que lo estás." dijo Rachel confiada.

"Es que cambió tanto desde que volvió a ser tu amigo." dijo Quinn

"No, no cambió. Dejó de ser quien aparentaba ser para mostrar quien realmente es."

"¿Por qué le dicen Puck?" preguntó Shelby que no entendía ese sobrenombre de Noah.

"Se lo puso él cuando comenzó a juntarse con los "rebeldes"" dijo Rachel haciendo incluso las comillas. Inmediatamente, su celular empezó a sonar. "Disculpen."

Salió de la habitación y volvió unos dos minutos después.

"Quinn, mamá, tenemos una visita." dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Mami?" dijo Quinn sorprendida al ver a Judy Fabray parada bajo el umbral del living de la casa de Shelby Corcoran.

"¡Quinnie!" dijo Judy y corrió a abrazar a su hija. Para estallar en llantos al sentir los brazos de ella rodeándola.

Cuando se calmó, casi media hora después, Judy se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, no solo al frente de su hija, sino al frente de la chica que se había metido en su casa como una ladrona y una mujer muy parecida a la anterior.

"Disculpen." dijo Judy mirando a las dos morenas.

"No hay problema, sra. Fabray." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué haces acá, mamá?" preguntó Quinn.

"¡Oh Quinnie, tu padre!" dijo Judy.

"Disculpe que la interrumpa antes de hablar, sra. Fabray. Soy Shelby Corcoran, la madre de Rachel."

"Mucho gusto en conocerla, sra. Corcoran." dijo Judy aceptando la mano que Shelby le estaba extendiendo para estrecharla.

"El gusto es mío. Ahora mi hija y yo las vamos a dejar solas, para que hablen." dijo Shelby obligando a Rachel a levantarse quien quería escuchar que había sucedido.

"No hace falta, sra. Corcoran." dijo Judy

"Por favor, llameme Shelby."

"No hace falta que se marche, eventualmente las vamos a tener que llamar de nuevo porque seguramente voy a necesitar oir una respuesta de uds." dijo Judy convenciendo con esto de que se queden en la habitación. Quinn y Rachel levantaron sus cejas izquierdas y compartieron una mirada.

"Russell, el padre de Quinnie, tiene una amante. Me enteré hace un par de días. Hoy que volvía a casa iba a tener todo listo para echarlo a patadas. Pero, preparando todo el día de ayer me encontré unos papeles que me llamaron la atención. Le llevé esos papeles a un amigo mío, que es abogado y el me recomendó que, en el caso de divorcio, esos papeles pueden salir a la luz, y digamos, si sigo viviendo en la casa puedo quedar comprometida. Son registros de fraudes y estafas que Russell ha realizado a través de los años. Puede llegar a hundirse muy profundamente. Si me quedo en la casa, consciente de esos papeles, puede llegar a hundirme mucho más a mi. Entonces solo tenía una solución, irme de la casa y entregar esos papeles a la justicia. Mi futuro ex esposo tiene toda una sección del FBI dedicada a él. Ellos hoy estuvieron muy contentos cuando recibieron las pruebas."

"¿Russell va a ir a la cárcel?" preguntó Quinn sorprendida.

"Por muchos años hija." respondió Judy con tristeza y relajación en la voz. "Además de que escucharan esto, quería pedirles, aunque no sé a cual de las dos hacerlo ya que sé que Rachel vive en la casa de al lado, un lugar en donde poder quedarme. Por lo menos hasta que lleguen los papeles haciendo del divorcio algo definitivo."

"Por supuesto, Judy. ¿Puedo llamarte Judy?" dijo Shelby.

"Si, Shelby." respondió la mayor de las rubias.

"Bueno, Judy. Puedes quedarte aquí con nosotras por ahora. No sé si te enteraste de lo que pasó con William Schuester, pero ellas se están quedando acá."

"Si, escuché algo hoy en la tienda. Que bueno que no les pasó nada a ninguna de las dos." dijo Judy abrazando a su hija.

"Bueno, entonces vamos todas a descansar." dijo Shelby.

Esa noche Rachel durmió con su madre, por primera vez en 6 años y Quinn con la suya, por primera vez en mucho más tiempo.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>¿Así que una cita con Berry, Santana?"<strong>_ preguntó Quinn, por mensaje de texto, un domingo a las 10 de la mañana. Se había despertado una hora antes, cuando Rachel saltó sobre su cama para pedirle ayuda para una cita. Y reluctantemente le contó con quien. Después de que Quinn terminara de reirse, se dio cuenta que haber demostrado que estar despierta era una mala idea. Rachel se paseaba desesperadamente de habitación en habitación e incluso había ido hacia su casa a buscar más ropa, en un período de tiempo menor a 15 minutos. Y todo a causa de un mensaje de Santana diciendo que en además de cenar, quería en realidad pasar todo el día con ella.

"**Cierra la boca, Fuckerman." ** respondió Santana.

"_**Primero, no estoy hablando, estoy escribiendo y segundo, ¿Fuckerman? ¿En serio, Santana?" **_

"**Por supuesto que es en serio, es más, considero que ese debería ser el apellido del bebé lagarto."**

"_**No es un bebé lagarto, Santana."**_

"**¿No te estás arrepintiendo de haberte reído de mi?"**

"_**Para nada. Jamás haría algo así. ¿Por qué Fuckerman?"**_

"**Fabray + Puckerman = Fuckerman"**

"**_Me arrepiento de haber preguntado. Si tengo que preguntarte otra cosa, porque aunque me haya sorprendido gratamente saber que Rachel tiene un mejor gusto en cuanto a ropa del que siempre creí, ya se probó como 10 atuendos, así que, ¿A dónde la vas a llevar?"_**

"**¡Berry! ¡Suelta ese teléfono y aléjate con las manos en alto!"**

"_**Santana, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" **_

"**Quinn te llamó en el primer mensaje Berry. Y en el anterior, Rachel. Era obvio que le habías quitado el teléfono de las manos a Fabray. Además del gratamente."**

"_**¿Me puedes dar una pista de que ponerme aunque sea?"**_

"**Si, algo cómodo."**

"_**No es una gran pista."**_

"**Jeans y una remera, Rachel."**

"_**¿No quieres que te sorprenda con otra cosa?"**_

"**No, Rachel. Quiero que pasemos el día cómodas con lo que tengamos puesto y no preocuparnos si a la otra le gusta la ropa que llevamos."**

"_**Uno debe expresar interés a través de su ropa, Santana. Además, quiero estar linda para vos."**_

"**Rachel, para mi sos linda, así que mete ese hermoso trasero en un jean, ponte una linda remera, un par de zapatillas o de sandalias COMODAS y listo. Ah, y por las dudas una muda de ropa."**

"_**¿Nos vamos a ensuciar?"**_

"**Ya hablé demasiado."**

"**_Ok. Le devuelvo el teléfono a Quinn."_**

"**¿Habló nuevamente con Fuckerman?"**

"_**Piérdete, López."**_

"**Oh, vamos Fabray."**

"_**¿Te das cuenta que vas a llevar a una cita a Rachel Berry?"**_

"**¿Celosa, Fabray?"**

"_**No, pero si antes pensaba que esta chica era hiperactiva, con el despliegue que tengo hace una hora, no solo lo confirmo sino que no encuentro palabras para medir su nivel."**_

"**Espero que no la hayas visto en ropa interior, Quinn. Podría llegar a hacer que ese bebé lagarto salga a la fuerza."**

"_**No, López. No la vi en ropa interior. Si la vi con ropa que nunca imaginé que ella tenía."**_

"**Mi hobbit es una caja, pequeña, de sorpresas."**

"_**¿Ya la tratas como de tu propiedad?"**_

"**Perdí mucho tiempo siendo una perra Fabray, e incluso en esos momentos mentalmente la trataba como de mi propiedad. Ahora, lo puedo hacer con mis amigas también."**

"_**¿Somos amigas de nuevo? Me perdí el memo."**_

"**No seas así, Quinn."**

"_**Lo siento, San. Solo quería bromear, aunque por sms es dificil."**_

"**La quiero demasiado Quinn, hace mucho tiempo que lo hago y cada vez se volvía más difícil."**

"_**¿Estás bien?"**_

"**Estoy feliz. Voy a salir con Rachel Berry. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"**

"_**Porque pareces salida de una de esas películas románticas completamente empalagosas. Y de pronto. ¿Brittany, eres tú?"**_

"**Brittany está en la casa de Mike Chang, en donde pasó la noche."**

"_**Bueno, San. Estoy segura de que estás con pánico al frente del espejo viendo que quedan 15 minutos para que vengas a buscarla. Así que, te dejo."**_

"**Estoy en pánico hace dos horas. Casi no dormí."**

"_**Va a salir todo bien Santana. Ya lo verás. Extrañamente, las veo como pareja y muy linda por cierto."**_

"**¿En serio?"**

"_**Si, piensalo. Ella hace que dejes de ser una perra aún cuando ni siquiera comenzaron con su primera cita."**_

"**Te odio."**

"_**Yo también. Suerte en la cita con Berry."**_

"**Gracias."**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Puck, necesito un consejo, solo una frase que haga que no arruine esto."<strong>_

"**Buenos días. Satán."**

"_**Muérdeme, Puckerman."**_

"**Te muerdo donde quieras."**

"_**Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo."**_

"**Bueno, pero explicame porque no entiendo nada."**

"_**Cita, Rachel, 10 minutos."**_

"**¿Ella te avergüenza?"**

"_**No"**_

"**Eso es todo lo que necesitas. No sentirte avergonzada por mi princesa. Suerte Satán."**

"_**Gracias, Puckerman"**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hola, Princesa. ¿Crees que Quinn querrá pasar el día conmigo ahora que vos desapareces con Santana?"<strong>_

"**Noah, voy a ayudarte a conquistar a la rubia de tus sueños. No preguntes, ven rápidamente. Anoche apareció Judy Fabray."**

"_**Voy rápidamente."**_

* * *

><p>Santana apareció unos dos minutos antes de la hora que había señalado, y saludó respestuosamente a Shelby, Quinn y ¿Judy Fabray?. Rachel saludó a su madre y a las dos rubias y sacó a Santana de la casa.<p>

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Santana mientras se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Qué hacía Judy Fabray en la casa de Shelby?" pregunto la latina mientras se estiraba para ayudar a Rachel con su cinturón de seguridad, no es que lo necesitara, pero Santana la quería sentir cerca y además, para no pasar ningún límite primero se había puesto el suyo, que la mantenía lejos del cuerpo de la diva.

"Apareció anoche." respondió Rachel mientras esperaba que Santana levantara el rostro. Cuando la latina lo hizo, Rachel le dio un breve beso en los labios.

"Hola." dijo Santana con una sonrisa que Rachel nunca le había visto.

"Me gusta cuando sonríes así". Dijo Rachel.

"¿Así cómo?" preguntó Santana poniendo el auto en marcha.

"Así como que hubieras comido algo dulce y a la vez como si estuvieras en paz."

"Eso me generan tus besos" dijo Santana uniendo sus manos sobre la palanca de cambios. "¿Para qué apareció Judy?" preguntó después recordando los momentos previos al beso.

"Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a Quinn."

"¿No lo sabes?"

"Si, lo sé, pero no sé como reaccionará ella si te lo cuento. Además, es tu amiga."

"Si, tienes razón."

* * *

><p>"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Rachel seriamente. Estaban saliendo de Lima y eso le había generado un gran dolor en el pecho. Pensaba que Santana no quería que la vieran en público con ella, a pesar de todo.<p>

"¿No puedes esperar unos 15 minutos más, Rachel?" preguntó Santana ignorante de los pensamientos de la diva.

"Pero estamos saliendo de Lima."

"Si ¿y?"

"No, nada." dijo Rachel despacio, sacando su mano de debajo de la mano de la latina y poniéndola sobre su falda junto a la otra.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana unos minutos después cuando se dio cuenta que no era imaginación suya el cambio de ambiente que había ocurrido en su auto y que provenía de la pequeña diva que estaba sentada a su lado.

"¿Si?" preguntó Rachel, nuevamente despacio.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada."

"No me vengas con que no pasa nada, Rach. De golpe siento un frío en todo el cuerpo porque por alguna razón dejaste de sonreír y no sé porque. ¿Es por qué salimos de Lima? ¿Te preocupa algo?¿Quieres que regresemos? Si es así, podemos ir a Breadstix aunque dudo que haya mucha gente dando vueltas por Lima hoy."

"¿A dónde vamos?" volvió a preguntar Rachel ignorando lo que Santana le había dicho y así evitando darse cuenta de que la latina no tenía intenciones de ocultar su cita del pueblo.

"¡Ahí está el cartel!" dijo Santana señalando hacia adelante. No entendía que le estaba pasando a Rachel.

"¿Un parque de diversiones?"

"No es cualquier parque de diversiones, dicen que es el parque más grande en todo Ohio. Y lo inauguran hoy y casi todo el pueblo está invitado. Sé que vienen muchas de las porristas, y Britt viene con Mike y Sue trae a su hermana."

"¿No estás avergonzada de mi?" preguntó Rachel

"¿De dónde viene eso?"

"Pensé que...pensé que como estábamos saliendo de Lima no querías que te vieran conmigo en una cita." dijo Rachel sin levantar la mirada de sus manos.

"Rachel, voy a ser sincera." dijo Santana cuando ya había estacionado el auto en la playa de estacionamiento del enorme parque de diversiones. "Estoy aterrorizada. Tengo un tremendo miedo de que me vean tal como soy. Pero no porque esté con vos, sino porque me gusta una mujer. Una persona del mismo sexo. Nada más. Nunca podría estar avergonzada de estar con una persona tan maravillosa como vos."

"Gracias." dijo Rachel suavemente.

Santana, que se había sacado ya el cinturón de seguridad, no agregó nada más pero se inclinó para poder volver a besar esos labios. Cuando Rachel, con una de sus manos en el cuello de Santana su nuca, pidió entrada con su lengua a la boca de la latina, Santana no pudo frenar el gemido de placer que surgió desde sus adentros. Y cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a batallar, acariciándose y hurgando cada milímetro de la boca de la otra, Rachel sintió las manos de Santana en su cintura, acariciando con sus pulgares lentamente un poco de piel debajo de su remera.

Pero Santana, fue la primera en separarse, más que nada por la falta de aire. Y apoyando su frente en la de la diva, miró a los ojos de Rachel y se quedó ahí concentrada mientras su respiración se acomodaba.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó cuando ya estaba segura de que no tenía más su piel completamente colorada y su respiración estaba más acompasada.

Rachel solo asintió y procedió a bajarse del auto.

Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada, Santana iba pensando en lo que cada beso con Rachel había generado en ella. Primero, cada vez que sus labios tocaban los de la diva, ella no podía dejar de sentir la sensación de querer más, acompañada de la sensación de nunca querer separarse, junto a la sensación de que quería ir despacio. Quería esperar porque ninguna persona había generado dentro de ella tantos sentimientos como los que Rachel le generaba. Quería esperar porque sabía y estaba consciente (después de una extensa charla con su madre la noche anterior) de que más allá de que las cosas con la diva estaban funcionando rápidamente, considerando que hace solo 7 días, Santana la estaba maltratando y hace 6 recién le pedía perdón por casi dos años de tortura, la latina todavía tenía mucho camino para demostrarle a Rachel, a su madre y a si misma, que podía realmente cuidar lo que amaba. Además, tenía una reputación que no era cierta pero quería que Rachel supiera la verdad. Si, se había acostado con Finn, una vez lamentable, y con Puckerman un par de veces. Con Brittany se habían besado una que otra vez, pero para ninguna de las dos significó nada. Y todos los otros que alegaban haberse acostado con ella, lo habían hecho después de haberlo intentado, ser rechazados y llegar a un mutuo acuerdo para mantener la popularidad.

Santana, miró a su derecha para ver a la persona que había cambiado su forma de pensar en tan poco tiempo y a la vez mucho tiempo. Rachel le sonrío un poco nerviosa, y Santana sonrío ampliamente. Si había algo, en todo lo que había pensado que Rachel le provocaba, era libertad. El perdón de Rachel, el acercamiento a la diva, y el primer beso la noche anterior, generaron algo más que Santana nunca fue capaz de sentir desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron por primera vez en Rachel Berry. Decidió, que cuando se sentaran a comer, iba a contarle muchas cosas.

La latina compró las entradas y caminó hacia la entrada. Cuando estaba por ingresar, se dió cuenta de que Rachel no estaba más a su lado. Comenzó a desesperarse, pero al momento en que se dió la vuelta, pudo ver a la diva observando la entrada y más allá.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó Santana acercándose a Rachel y agarrando su mano.

"Es la primera vez que vengo a un parque de diversiones." dijo la diva, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la latina y mirando sus manos unidas. Le gusto ver la mezcla de los dos tonos de piel. Eran puros y brillaban ante la luz del sol, como si intentaran compartir algo de oro al mundo.

"¿En serio?"

"Si, mis padres nunca me llevaron a alguno. Siempre dijeron que era peligroso, por lo tanto, Shelby solo intentó una vez llevarme. Después de esa vez, no lo intentó más. Hubo un gran escándalo y gritos por solo preguntar si estaba bien."

"Entonces Berry, ud. deje que la tía López la lleve. Tengo todo planeado. Primero vamos a ir a los juegos más sencillos, como las tazas giratorias y cosas así y después de comer y de pasar una hora destrozando la vida de otras personas en los autos chocadores, vamos a subir a todas las montañas rusas, entrar en la casa del terror y voy a conseguir un maldito oso de felpa para vos." dijo Santana tirando a la diva hacia el interior del parque.

"¿Por qué maldito?" preguntó Rachel siguiendo a Santana con paso firme, ahora.

"Porque el empleado lo va a maldecir. No pueden engañar a Santana López y esos juegos están hechos para engañar a la gente."

* * *

><p>Hasta la hora del almuerzo, más tarde de la que habitualmente tenían, Santana y Rachel se la pasaron riendose a carcajadas. Las tazas giratorias decepcionaron a la diva, quien dijo que no tenía sentido estar girando en unas tazas gigantes. En cambio, Rachel disfrutó más el Samba en donde se paró en el medio de la plataforma mientras giraba y se puso a cantar "Don´t rain on my parade" logrando que la gente que pasaba cerca se detuviera a escuchar y que el operador decidiera que no iba a frenar el juego hasta que la canción terminara. Así que todos ganaron una vuelta más larga de la habitual y pudieron escuchar cantar a Rachel Berry, quien cuando terminó de cantar recibió aplausos de sus compañeros de novia, la latina, la gente que se había quedado escuchando y el operador. Intentó hacer reverencias, pero como estaba un poco mareada se cayó generando carcajadas y riendo ella libremente.<p>

* * *

><p>"Santana, ¿Quién es tu amiga?" preguntó Sarah, una de las porristas, cuando vio a la latina sentada en uno de los restaurantes con una morena pequeñita pero muy sexy.<p>

"Berry, López." dijo Sue asustando a la porrista y causando que ésta abriera los ojos en sorpresa ante el apellido de Rachel. "Smith" agregó Sue al descubrir a la tercera persona que ahora no quitaba los ojos de la diva y cuyos propios ojos comenzaron a brillar con malicia.

"Entrenadora" dijeron las tres al unísono.

"Entré en el restaurante y las vi. López, estoy orgullosa de que hayas tomado un paso adelante con Berry. Mañana voy a hacer el anuncio de que si alguna de las que se hacen llamar porristas en mi escuadrón, miran siquiera de reojo a Berry..." esta parte la dijo mirando fijamente a Sarah, quien era conocida por ser quien últimamente había estado apoyando a Mercedes y a Kurt en sus ataques a Rachel. "O siquiera piensan en tirarle algo en la cara o en el casillero o hablarle mal o cualquier cosa, van a quedar fuera del escuadrón. Y si así sucede, van a ir a parar mucho más abajo que las cloacas en la pirámide social de McKinley."

Sarah, quien escuchó las palabras de su entrenadora y que sabía muy bien que no se podía jugar con Sue Sylvester ni ocultarle cosas tragó aire sonoramente, logrando que todas la miren.

"Bueno, solo quise acercarme a saludar." dijo Sarah nerviosamente. "Nos vemos mañana o más tarde, López, Berry, Entrenadora."

Todas la saludaron antes de volver la atención hacia si mismas.

"Gracias, entrenadora Sylvester." dijo Rachel.

"Berry, creo que hemos pasado las formalidades. Es de público conocimiento que tu casa es mi casa. O la de tu madre." dijo Sue sonriendo.

"Eso es cierto." afirmó Santana.

"Pero dentro del terreno de la escuela, es Sylvester, Dios, Entrenadora o Sensei." aclaró Sue.

"¿Sensei?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida por el término japonés.

"Si, Sensei, Barbra."

"De acuerdo." dijo la diva sonriendo.

"Ahora me retiro. Porque como todo ser omnipotente, tengo que estar en otro lado." y con esto, Sue desapareció por la puerta del restaurante.

"¿Barbra?" preguntó Santana con una ceja levantada.

"Es mi segundo nombre."

"Siempre pensé que era un chiste."

"Nop."

Su comida arribó segundos después. Y las dos decidieron que lo mejor era conocerse un poco más, aunque ninguna tenía intenciones de realizar preguntas como ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?.

"Ok. Yo empiezo." dijo Santana cuando ni siquiera se le había ocurrido una pregunta. "¿Por qué rompieron la amistad con Puckerman?"

"Yo me convertí rápidamente en el blanco de todas las bromas en el primer año de secundaria. En realidad, en la primer semana. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Pero la cuestión fue esa. Noah, cuando fue testigo del segundo granizado que me tiraron, decidió que lo mejor para él y su reputación era alejarse de mi. Poco después, para poder integrarse al grupo de rebeldes y de jugadores de football, comenzó a convertirse en mi torturador. En realidad nunca rompimos, per se, la amistad. Sino que nos alejamos."

"¿Qué cambió?¿Por qué lo perdonaste?"

"Porque volvió a ser Noah. Puck es solo una fachada que el puso en secundaria. Queriendo encajar. Su vida siempre se trató de encajar. Mi vida siempre se trató de encajar. Por eso siempre nos llevamos tan bien. Incluso él me busco cuando su padre se fue. Estuvimos caminando por la ruta durante dos días, teníamos solo 8 años."

"¿Cómo caminando por la ruta?"

"Si, Noah vino llorando a casa, porque su padre los había abandonado. Yo no sabía que hacer y el solo quería irse de Lima. Decía que el pueblo estaba maldito. Alegaba de que si nos ibamos, podíamos conseguir un trabajo y juntar dinero, llegar a Nueva York, conseguir más dinero y sacar a su mamá de Lima. Así que juntamos ropa, un poco de dinero y empezamos a caminar fuera de Lima. Nos escondíamos cada vez que pasaba un auto. Dormimos al borde del camino, haciendo guardias. Para nosotros era una aventura. Hasta que nos encontraron."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Nos prohibieron vernos por un mes. Mis padres alegaron que Noah era una mala influencia para mi, a pesar de su corta edad y de la mía. Sarah, la mamá de Noah, dijo que yo era una mala influencia para él. Pero ninguno de los cuatro adultos soportaron nuestra presencia demasiado tiempo, así que nos levantaron el castigo a la semana."

"Jajajaja, ya se metían en problemas desde chicos."

"Solo es uno de los muchos. ¿Puedo hacer ahora una pregunta?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Qué hay de tu reputación? Porque no creo que sea tan...tan...promiscua, si me disculpas la palabra, como dicen que es."

"Y no lo es. Solo me acosté con Puck y bueno, con Finn. A todos los demás los rechacé. Con Finn no tuve otra opción, Sue me había dicho que tenía que hacerlo y además, no quería que él se diera cuenta de que realmente tenía una oportunidad con vos, así que lo hice. Es una de las tantas cosas de las que me arrepiento." dijo Santana bajando la mirada por primera vez en toda la conversación.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sentís cosas por mi?" preguntó Rachel por fin haciendo esa pregunta.

"Desde el primer día de secundaria. Te vi caminar por el pasillo, dando pequeños saltitos a cada paso, tenías un jean algo desgastado pero que parecía caro, una remera roja que resaltaba el color de tu piel y el pelo atado en alto. Tus ojos brillaban, y me pareciste la chica más hermosa del mundo. La sonrisa que traías iluminaba todo el pasillo y todos sonreían al verte pasar. Eras contagiosa. Quinn, Brittany y yo, estábamos por pasar al lado tuyo , con nuestro uniforme, sintiéndonos la reinas de McKinley y yo con cada paso me sentía más nerviosa. Me sentí flotar cuando no le dedicaste ni una sola mirada a Quinn, pero tampoco me miraste y eso me hizo dar cuenta de que necesitaba llamar tu atención. Así que lo hice, comencé a impartir miedo en toda la escuela, para que pronto llegara a tus oídos mi nombre. Pero mientras tanto, Quinn había iniciado una cruzada de granizados e insultos contra la hija de una pareja de homosexuales. Rachel Berry. El día que uní tu rostro a tu nombre, fue el día que cambió todo. Iba a acercarme a hablarte, habían pasado dos semanas, ya era temida porque era parte de la Unholy Trinity. Quinn, me dio la orden de tirarle un granizado a Rachel Berry, y lo acepté. Nunca pensé que ibas a ser vos. Como no sabía quien eras, Quinn te señaló en el pasillo. Tenía dos opciones, y elegí mi popularidad. Tenía 15 años y elegí la peor decisión hasta ese momento. Me convertí en la perra que todos comenzaron a odiar al día siguiente de ese primer granizado. No soporté tu mirada a través del líquido cayendo sobre tus ojos. No soporté el grito de mi corazón, así que lo encerré en una jaula que me convirtió en quien fui durante un año y medio, mas o menos. Lo siento tanto, Rachel. No puedes imaginarte cuanto lo siento. Cuantas veces me desperté llorando porque soñaba una y otra vez con ese día. Cuantas veces me acerqué para pedirte disculpas y terminé insultandote. Ni puedes imaginarte cuanto tiempo me la pasé mirandote por los pasillos. Siempre hice todo por llamar la atención, aunque de una manera muy equivocada. Siempre rogaba encontrarte mirándome de reojo, pero nunca lo hacías y si no te insultaba nunca me mirabas."

"Eso no es cierto. Tenía que encontrar el momento perfecto, no podía dejar que Brittany y Quinn notaran que te estaba mirando." dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. Santana miró a la diva, quien ahora estaba sentada al lado suyo en vez de al otro lado de la mesa. Los ojos de Rachel buscaron algo en los ojos de Santana y después dos hermosas y suaves manos agarraron el rostro de la latina. "Yo te creo." dijo Rachel antes de cerrar la distancia entre sus labios una vez más. Esta vez, el beso no fue pasional, fue sincero, solo fueron labios ejerciendo presión sobre labios, pero fueron lo suficientemente dulces, como para que Santana por fin largara todo el dolor que tenía dentro. Segundos después, enterró su rostro en el cuello de la diva y lloraba por todo lo que había hecho. Y muchas veces, le pedía perdón entre el llanto.

Cuando Santana dejó de llorar, no quiso alejarse del cuello de Rachel, que emitía un dulce olor a rosas. Así que comenzó a darle pequeños besos en los lugares que podía acceder y se alejó reluctantemente, ya que por un lado, estaban en una cita, la primera cita; y por el otro lado, estaban en público.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Rachel al volver a hacer contacto con los ojos de Santana.

"Libre." respondió ella volviendo a reclamar los labios de la diva.

"¿Libre?" preguntó Rachel cuando rompió el beso. No quería extenderlo, todavía estaban en público.

"Desde el momento en que me perdonaste, desde que empecé a pasar mas tiempo a tu lado, conociéndote, es como si mi corazón ahora estuviera libre. Tengo miedos, por supuesto, pero sé que si para sentirme bien conmigo misma tengo que admitir que estoy enamorada de vos, entonces lo voy a admitir todos los días."

"¿Estás enamoarada de mi?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, ¿te dije otra cosa?"

"Solo me dijiste que me querías y pensé que de ahí ibamos a ver como se desarrollaban nuestros sentimientos." dijo Rachel

"Bueno, ya sabes por lo menos hasta donde están desarrollados los míos."

"Te voy a abrazar ahora."

"Berry, puedes hacer cualquier cosa conmigo. En serio." dijo Santana abrazando la diva.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel devolviendo el abrazo.

"Es tu turno. ¿Hace cuánto que sentís cosas por mi?" preguntó Santana cuando rompieron el abrazo.

"Yo también recuerdo ese primer día." comenzó a decir Rachel. "Recuerdo haber entrado feliz a secundaria, quizás era mi oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos. Y recuerdo estar parada en mi casillero y ver venir tres chicas con uniformes de las Cheerios. Dices que no te mire, pero si lo hice. Te miré de reojo y pensé que eras hermosa. El color tostado de tu piel, tus ojos negros, tu cuerpo en ese uniforme. Pero eran Cheerios, y sobre que era un poco tímida, escuchaba los rumores anunciando que esa era Quinn Fabray con su segunda en comando Santana López y Brittany, de quien nadie sabía el apellido. Después comenzó, bueno lo que comenzó, con mi tortura y eso, pero sabía que no me había tocado todavía enfrentar a la gran y temible Santana López, eso decían en los pasillos. Hasta ese día en que me tiraste el primer granizado. Pude ver en tus ojos, en el momento en que lo hiciste dolor, aunque por supuesto no sabía hasta recién porque sentías dolor. Cada vez que me insultaste, cada vez que me lastimaste de cierta forma pude ver y sentir tu dolor. Pero eso, solo hacía que me sintiera más atraíada hacia vos, así que si tenía que soportar tus torturas, por lo menos sabía que de alguna forma teníamos algún tipo de interacción."

Santana decidió que lo mejor era sacar esa nube del pasado de encima de las dos, con otro beso, por supuesto. Se estaba dando cuenta que se había vuelto adicta a los besos de la diva, y eso que no la había besado tanto como para tener esa reacción.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, Santana se movía incómoda mientras subían a la vuelta al mundo. Le había parecido ver a alguien que las seguía desde hacía unos minutos, pero no quería comunicar esas dudas a Rachel.<p>

La diva, aplaudía excitada cada vez que la gran rueda se detenía y así podía observar más ampliamente todo el parque.

Había muchísima gente ahora, yendo de juego en juego, hablando. Niños corriendo entre padres y Santana se dió cuenta, que además de que podían tener a un acosador, Rachel podía perderse fácilmente.

Y había tanta gente, que ella no podía individualizar a la persona que las estaba siguiendo.

* * *

><p>"¿A dónde vas, Rachel?" preguntó Santana corriendo entre el mar de gente tratando de no perder a la diva.<p>

"Quiero ir a la montaña rusa" gritó Rachel.

"¡Pero ya fuimos 3 veces!"

"Pero está genial." susurró Rachel, apareciendo detrás de Santana y envolviendo entre sus manos la cintura de la latina.

"¿Podemos volver ahora?" preguntó Santana relajándose en los brazos de Rachel.

"Esta bien. Pero preferiría que no te alejes demasiado de mi." dijo Santana sacando las manos de Rachel de su cintura pero agarrando una como si su vida dependiera de ella.

"Desde que salimos de la vuelta al mundo estás rara". Dijo Rachel caminando hacia la entrada de la montaña rusa.

"Es que ya tengo hambre de nuevo y quiero pasar más tiempo a solas con vos, antes de llevarte a tu casa." dijo Santana. Aunque la realidad era completamente otra. No había dejado de notar que alguien las estaba siguiendo y eso la estaba molestando. Y mucho.

"Sabes que no es por eso." dijo Rachel.

"No quiero que te preocupes, pero creo que alguien nos está siguiendo."

"¿También lo sientes?" preguntó Rachel cuando ya estaban acomodadas en el vagón de la montaña rusa.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que lo sentías?"

"Pensé que solo eran ideas mías y no quería preocuparte."

"¿Por qué me lo dijiste ahora?"

"Porque si te das cuenta de que te estoy ocultando algo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es decirte que es lo que estoy ocultando."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"Falta solo una cosa, Rachel, y después vamos a volver a Lima."<p>

"¿Qué falta?"

"Te dije que te iba a ganar un oso de peluche."

"Oh."

"Vamos, allá hay que embocar los aros en la botella."

* * *

><p>"¡Me encanta!" exclamó Rachel abrazando un pingüino de peluche, que tenía un pequeño bombín negro y un bastón.<p>

"Me alegro que te guste."

"Gracias Santana." dijo Rachel abrazando a la latina.

"¿Podemos irnos?" preguntó la latina en el cuello de Rachel mientras mantenía el abrazo.

"Sip."

* * *

><p>"Y aquí estamos, en la última parada de nuestra cita: Breadstix." dijo Santana mientras aparcaba el auto en el estacionamiento.<p>

"¿Podemos pedir para llevar?"

"¿Y donde vamos a comer?"

"Puede llegar a ser una sorpresa."

"Mientras no sea con Puckerman, Quinn, Brittany, Shelby y mi mamá, todo bien."

"No, solo nosotras dos."

"De acuerdo."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Noah, ¿dónde vas a estar a las 12 de la noche?" <strong>_preguntó Rachel mientras observaba a la latina haciendo el pedido.

"**En mi cama, durmiendo. Mañana tenemos clases."**

"_**No, no vas a estar ahí. Vas a estar conmigo."**_

"**¿Haciendo?"**

"_**Ya te vas a enterar."**_

"**Bueno, pero le dices a Santana y le explicas, porque realmente no quiero tener nada que ver con sus ataques de celos."**

"_**Eres extremadamente miedoso."**_

"**No, no lo soy. Si ya antes de esta cita, me miraba cada vez que me acerco a tu lado, no quiero ni imaginar como va a ser a partir de mañana."**

"_**Esta bien, le digo. Necesitamos la llave de la escuela."**_

"**Yo hablo con Sue."**

"_**Nos vemos.**_**"**

"¿Con quién te estás escribiendo?" preguntó Santana parada al lado de ella.

"Noah." dijo Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la latina, mientras esperaban la comida.

"¿Que quería Puckerman?"

"El no quería nada, yo lo necesito para algo."

"¿Te estás aburriendo?"

"¿Por qué me estaría aburriendo?"

"No sé. Quizás por la razón por la que le escribes a Puckerman en el medio de una cita." dijo Santana bajando la mirada. Estaba dolida.

"Ey, San. No tiene nada que ver con esto. Solo que aproveché el momento en que estabas haciendo el pedido, para decirle a Noah que esta noche teníamos algo para hacer. Y no me estoy aburriendo. Todo lo contrario. Lo estoy pasando muy bien."

"¿Entonces?"

"Vengo pensando en algo, hace tiempo. Me parece que lo mejor es hacerlo mañana. Nada más."

"¿Me vas a contar qué es?"

"Creo que es mejor que lo veas y lo disfrutes."

"Empezamos mal, Berry."

"¿No me vas a dejar sorprenderte?"

"Si, pero en realidad siento que no confías en mi."

"Si confío. Solo que cuando se me ocurren ciertas cosas, es mejor involucrar a la menor cantidad de personas posibles."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque así nadie puede caer víctima de quien quiera averiguar quien hizo tal cosa."

"Ese es nuestro pedido." dijo Santana buscando la comida y volviendo al auto.

"¿Quieres venir con nosotros?" preguntó la diva cuando ya estaban sentadas dentro del auto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel sorprendida.

"Esta noche. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros para ver que es lo que hacemos con Noah cuando desaparecemos?"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

"Quiere decir que confío en vos."

"De acuerdo."

"¿De acuerdo qué?"

"Voy esta noche."

"¡Bien!"

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"¿Puedo manejar?"

"No."

"Bueno, necesito que salgas de Lima, una vez más."

"De acuerdo."

* * *

><p>Rachel las guío hacia un acantilado, que Santana no conocía. Ni siquiera daba a Lima y era por eso que nadie conocía ese lugar. La vista era de un bosque con un lago que brillaba con las últimas luces del día y bailaba con las estrellas, cuando arribó la noche.<p>

Comieron sobre el capot del vehículo hasta que cayó la noche, y Santana prefirió que se encerraran en el auto. Como era un lugar desconocido para muchos, era bastante oscuro y no quería que nada les sucediera.

Se acomodaron en el asiento trasero, y los besos inocentes, comenzaron a convertirse en besos cargados de pasión.

"Rach, Rachel, espera." dijo Santana cuando la diva estaba muy concentrada en dejar su marca en el cuello de Santana.

"¿Si?" preguntó Rachel después de terminar con su trabajo y lamer el lugar abusado.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" preguntó Santana mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y evitando pensar en lo caliente que se sentían sus mejillas (y otras partes de su cuerpo, más al sur).

"¡Si!" dijo Rachel para volver a besar a la latina, insertando su lengua rápidamente en la boca de Santana y sus manos, debajo de la remera que esta traía, acariciando suavemente la espalda de ella.

Pasaron el resto de su tiempo en el acantilado, besándose y conociendo sus espaldas. Santana nunca intentó algo, como tocar los pechos de Rachel. Quería que todo fuera perfecto y quería tomarse su tiempo, saboreando a la diva, en pequeñas dosis.

Cerca de las 10 de la noche, Santana dejó a Rachel en la puerta de la casa de Shelby, con un dulce beso. Y le prometió esperarla a las 12 para acompañarla.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo estuvo?" preguntó Quinn quien miraba televisión en la planta baja, disimulando que en realidad estaba ansiosa por como había salido la cita entre sus dos amigas. Si, Quinn Fabray, también consideraba a Rachel Berry su amiga.<p>

"Fantástica." respondió Rachel sentándose al lado de la rubia.

"¿En serio?"

"Si." dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn y sonriendo ampliamente. "Mi novia es fantástica."

"Jajajaja ¿novia?. Jajajaja felicidades." dijo Quinn chocando su hombro con el de Rachel mientras reía.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Rachel sin dejar de sonreír. Ver reír a Quinn, era contagioso.

"No sé. Es que tu sonrisa, tu alegría, me hicieron reír."

"Quizás sea una señal."

"¿Una señal de qué?"

"De que todo va a empezar a ir a bien. Voy a cambiarme y hablar con Shelby. Noah me va a venir a buscar en un rato y quiero darme una ducha antes. Prometo que entre Noah y yo no va a suceder nada, incluso va a ir Santana para corroborarlo."

"No haces falta que prometas nada, Berry. Confío en uds. dos."

"Yo solo decía."

"Esta bien."

"Hasta mañana, por si no te veo cuando me vaya, Quinn. ¡Oh! ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Por lo de tu mamá, acá, en la casa."

"Si, me alegra que ella esté acá. Extrañaba a mi mamá. Gracias por preocuparte, Berry."

"Para eso somos amigas Quinn."

"Es verdad."

* * *

><p>"¿Ya son oficialmente novias?" preguntó María López, apareciendo de la nada en la habitación de Santana cuando ésta estaba buscando ropa para la aventura que tenía en un par de horas.<p>

"Si, mamá."

"¿Y estuvo todo bien?"

"Fantástico."

"¿Y ya puedo decirle a todas mis amigas que mi hija es la novia de Rachel Berry?"

"¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?"

"Para vanagloriarme. Sus hijos o hijas salen siempre con personas demasiado estúpidas, incluso para este pueblo. Y siempre deseaban que aunque sea, salieran con una persona como Rachel Berry. Así que, ahora yo soy la madre de la chica que todos desean tener como hija."

"¿Me apoyaste en todo esto para sentirte superior a tus amigas?"

"No, jamás. Te apoyé en todo esto para verte feliz. El sentirme superior a todas ellas, es un plus. ¿Por qué no te estás preparando para acostarte?"

"Rachel va a ir con Puckerman a hacer no sé que cosa. Como no me gustó escucharlo cuando ella me lo contó, me preguntó si quería ir con ellos. Así que dije que si. No voy a dejarla sola con ese idiota."

"Anoche Rachel hablaba mucho de un tal Noah. ¿Quién es ese Noah?"

"Puckerman"

"Con razón. Pero por como ella hablaba pensé que era una buena persona ese Noah."

"Con ella lo es. Y es lo que mas bronca me da. Se comporta todo el tiempo como otra persona en su presencia. No sé como explicarlo."

"Deben ser muy buenos amigos."

"Lo son."

"¿Y el sabe que uds. hoy tenían una cita?"

"Si."

"¿Y entonces?"

"No puedo evitar sentirme celosa. Tendrías que ver la manera en la que interactúan. Si se lo ve de afuera, pareciera que son una pareja que están hace siglos juntos. Se entienden a la perfección."

"Sabía que los celos iban a ser un problema. Pero si Rachel te pidió que vayas con ellos esta noche, es para que quizás, dejes de pensar así."

"Igual no puedo evitarlo."

"Lo sé."

"Pasé demasiado tiempo sintiéndome celosa de todas las personas que se acercaban a ella. Ahora quiero dejar de hacerlo, porque sé que está conmigo."

"Santana, no puedes dejar de sentir esas cosas de la noche a la mañana. Tienes que aprender que todo lleva su tiempo, quizás hoy, te comiences a sentir más segura en cuanto a la relación de Rachel y Noah o Puckerman."

"Ojala."

"Yo me voy a la cama y tu, es mejor que pienses antes de actuar o de hablar."

"De acuerdo, hasta mañana."

"Y no vuelvan muy tarde, es día de escuela mañana."

"No sé a que hora esos dos decidirán irse a dormir."

"Bueno, controlense uds. dos, entonces, si llegan a dormir juntas."

"¡Me estuve controlando varias noches esta semana que pasó!"

"No la presiones Santana."

"No tenía pensado hacerlo."

"Hasta mañana hija."

"Hasta mañana, ma."

* * *

><p>"¿Qué tal todo, Berry – López?" dijo Noah cuando su pequeña amiga subió a su camioneta.<p>

"¿Berry – López?"

"Supongo que López lanzó la pregunta y oficialmente estoy hablando con su novia, en estos momentos."

"Supones bien."

"¡Muy bien diva!" dijo Puck sacando su puño para que Rachel lo choque con el de ella.

"Eso fue efusivo" dijo la diva mirando a Puck.

"Eres la novia de una de las 4 chicas más sexys de toda la escuela. Por supuesto que voy a hacer efusivo. Te enseñé bien, mi pequeño padawan. ¿A dónde vamos primero?"

"A buscar a Santana. ¿Quienes son las cuatro?"

"¿Santana?"

"Si, pensó que cuando me estaba escribiendo con vos era porque me estaba aburriendo en la cita. Y después se me ocurrió matar dos pájaros de un tiro, y la invité. Así también puede ver que no hacemos nada malo...nada malo en cuanto que pueda poner en peligro mi relación con ella y no en cuanto a lo demás y también, que no fuera tan celosa de tu presencia en mi vida. Lamentablemente no puedo erradicar tu presencia de mi vida."

"Soy un gran ser humano. Y te agradezco la intención de proteger mi vida. ¿Puedo verlas besándose?"

"Ya lo veremos."

"Las cuatro son: Quinn, Santana, Brittany y, por supuesto, la pequeña princesa judía."

"¿Quién es?"

"Vos."

"¿Yo?"

"¿Berry qué?" dijo Santana apareciendo en la ventana del acompañante, apenas los otros dos detenían la camioneta.

"Noah dice que yo soy una de las cuatro chicas más sexys de toda la escuela." respondió la diva, moviéndose hacia Noah para dejar lugar para que se siente su novia.

"Tiene razón, y eso que no sé quienes son las otras tres." dijo Santana acomodándose al lado de Rachel y dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

"Podrías haber usado un poco más de lengua en ese, López. A mi no me molesta. Adelante." dijo Puck tratando de llevar la cabeza de Rachel cerca de Santana.

"No, Puckerman. Quita esas imágenes de tu cabeza." respondió Santana abrazando a su novia.

"¿Van a estar así toda la noche?" preguntó Rachel

"Si." respondieron al únisono los otros dos.

"Genial. ¿Podemos ir a comprar cerveza?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si." respondió Puck, quien puso en marcha la camioneta. "¿Y después?"

"Después vamos al establo." dijo Rachel entrelazando su mano con la de Santana, quien los observaba detenidamente.

"¿Al establo? Hace mucho que no vamos a ese lugar." dijo Noah moviéndose un poco incómodo bajo la mirada de la latina.

"¿Qué hay ahí?" preguntó Santana.

"Ahí nos reuníamos para planear cosas. Y quedaron muchas otras que quiero usar esta noche." respondió Rachel.

"Yo sabía que nunca me tenía que haber alejado de vos." dijo Puck, antes de bajarse a comprar cerveza.

"Hola." dijo Santana mirando a la diva e inclinándose para besarla, como quería, profunda y apasionadamente.

"Hola." dijo Rachel después.

"¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer esta noche?" preguntó Santana.

"Por ahora, tomar cerveza y buscar un par de cosas en el establo."

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana volviendo a besar a Rachel, esta vez, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y sosteniéndola fuertemente.

"A eso me refería. Gracias, López." dijo Puck que había vuelto en la mitad del beso y se quedó observando contento. Por fin, Rachel tenía a alguien a su lado.

"Pierdete, Puckerman." gruñó Santana.

"No puedo. Vamos al establo." dijo Puckerman entregándole las cervezas a Rachel y subiendo a la camioneta. "Rach, dijo Sue que Figgins tuvo una visión y puso cámaras de seguridad en todas las playas de estacionamiento y en las puertas de la escuela."

"Entonces vamos a entrar por otro lado." dijo Rachel.

"Sue, también contempló eso cuando le pedí la llave, así que me hizo pasar a buscar otra y me dio este mapa." dijo Noah entregándole el mapa a la diva.

Llegaron hasta el parque y ahí comenzaba otra aventura.


	6. Audiciones y día libre

_Buenas! _

_Por fin se terminó la semana y pude terminar el capítulo. Aunque no sé como está, realmente. _

_Bueno, hay quizás unas palabras un poco fuertes que dice Kurt y quería aclarar que en realidad solo las usé para la historia. No estoy de acuerdo con nada de lo que él diga o de los comentarios homófobos que puedan aparecer en este capítulo o en cualquier parte de la historia. _

_Espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias por las reviews y las alerts y disculpen si todavía no conteste nada. _

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_

* * *

><p><strong>Audiciones y día libre<strong>

Santana miraba como Rachel y Puckerman juntaban cosas de "El Establo" que ni siquiera era un establo. En realidad, era una casita de madera que estaba escondida en el parque más grande que poseía Lima. Pero, en realidad ni siquiera era una casita. Pensando en esto, recordó el momento en que vio "El Establo".

"_¿Qué rayos es esto?¿Por qué me estoy arrastrando?" preguntó Santana siguiendo a su novia, quien lideraba la fila de adolescentes que parecían serpientes arrastrándose por el suelo._

"_Ya encontré la puerta." dijo Rachel ignorando a Santana._

"_Berry, ¿Sabes que es una broma cuando te llamo, hobbit, verdad?" preguntó Santana poniéndose de pie dentro de una habitación._

"_Ja ja. Muy graciosa San." dijo Rachel buscando algo que los iluminara._

"_No, en serio. Estamos debajo de la tierra. ¿Viste "El señor de los anillos"? Los hobbits viven en casas debajo de la tierra." dijo Santana._

"_Ey, teníamos 5 años cuando construimos esto." dijo Puck entrando finalmente. Santana le había prohibido ingresar delante o detrás de Rachel y le dijo que incluso, tenía que esperar unos 5 minutos antes de poder seguirlas. No quería que nadie viera a su novia acostada contra el piso, con el trasero en esos jeans super ajustados que Rachel se había puesto diciendo que podía moverse mucho más fácil. Esa fue una vista que Santana iba a recordar varias veces en los próximos meses."_

"_¿Cinco años? Están locos. Yo me voy de acá. Esto puede ser inestable." dijo Santana._

"_No es inestable." dijo Rachel agarrando a la latina y guiandola hacia unas cajas que había en el suelo para que se siente. "Si, cuando lo encontramos solo era un gran hueco en la tierra, pero después, comenzamos a reforzarlo y quedó como es ahora, con todas las paredes de maderas y vigas e incluso, el techo de madera."_

"_¿Dónde aprendieron a reforzarlo?" preguntó Santana mirando más que nada, y otra vez, al trasero de Rachel, que se había agachado porque encontró una vela._

"_Fuimos a la biblioteca, y ella se leyó todos los libros que trataban sobre cuevas y minas y esos temas. Después, nos dedicamos a conseguir la madera y los clavos y las herramientas. Ahora quedó todo eso acá adentro. Es raro que ningún otro niño lo haya encontrado." dijo Puckerman encendiendo la vela que Rachel le había entregado y sentándose en el piso._

"_¿Cómo diablos lo van a encontrar si la maldita entrada esta metida entre unos árboles, debajo de una enredadera?" dijo Santana levantándose para agarrar a su novia y volviendo a la caja en donde estaba sentada y ubicando a Rachel sobre su falda. _

"_¿Puedo buscar unas cosas? Prometo no sentarme cerca de Noah." dijo Rachel un poco molesta porque no la dejaban hacer lo que quería._

"_¿Qué quieres buscar, Rach?" preguntó Puckerman, mirándolas divertido. Santana celosa, para él, era muy graciosa._

"_¿Te acuerdas esas bolas de tela que teníamos?" preguntó Rachel._

"_Si, están bajo Santana." dijo Puckerman señalando a la latina y volviendo a la puerta en donde había dejado las bolsas con las cervezas. _

_Le tiró una de las latas a Rachel, quien la agarro en el aire casi sin mirarla, y la abrió enseguida, tomando un sorbo._

"_Bueno, ¿Y dónde están esos petardos que habíamos robado?" preguntó Rachel abriendo otra caja en donde encontró un montón de relojes. "Esto también buscaba."_

"_En esta caja." dijo Noah entregándole una caja más grande. "¿Crees que todavía funcionen?" _

"_Si, no parece que haya entrado humedad, ni nada, así que es seguro decir que la pólvora está seca."_

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, Santana era despertada por Rachel, quien le dijo que ya era tiempo de ir a su casa.<p>

"¿No tienen que terminar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo?" preguntó Santana mientras salían del establo.

"Ya lo hicimos" dijo Rachel adelante de ella.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste ahí?"

"Te veías tan tranquila durmiendo en el piso que preferí dejarte ahí. Igual te había dejado una nota y varios mensajes en el celular para que supieras que iba a volver por si te despertabas antes."

"No me gusta, Berry."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que hayas desaparecido con Puckerman, por no sé cuanto tiempo, dejándome a mi durmiendo en un hueco debajo de la tierra como una persona de tu propia raza. Además, no me gusta que desaparezcas con Puckerman." dijo Santana enojada, aunque era más por no saber que habían hecho Puckerman y su novia, que por haberse quedado sola durmiendo en el establo.

"¿Perdón?"

"Lo que oíste."

"De acuerdo." dijo Rachel ahora enojada. No entendía que diablos le pasaba a Santana. Apuró su paso para no tener que caminar junto a su novia, no había dormido en toda la noche y no tenía que soportar estas cosas de la persona que el día anterior decía que estaba enamorado de ella.

"¿A dónde vas?" gritó Santana corriendo para alcanzar a Rachel.

"Te estoy llevando hacia la camioneta de Noah, a donde te vas a subir y vas a dejar que él te lleve a tu casa. Por mi parte, voy a ir caminando hacia la casa de Shelby para calmarme y evitar pensar en las cosas que se me están ocurriendo ahora en tu presencia." dijo Rachel sin detenerse.

"¿Ahora estás enojada conmigo?¿Por qué? Vos me invitaste a que pase la noche con uds. y en la primer oportunidad que pueden, se escapan, quien sabe a donde a hacer quien sabe que cosas. Además, ni siquiera sé porque rayos me invitaste. Si querías pasar la noche teniendo sexo con Puckerman, ni siquiera me tendrías que haber dicho que si ayer cuando te pregunté si querías ser mi novia. Yo no soy la segunda opción de nadie, Berry. Y no me hubiera ofendido si me despertabas en mitad de la noche para ir a la siguiente parte de lo que sea que estuvieron haciendo, pero era obvio que no querías mi presencia en esa parte de la noche." dijo Santana casi a los gritos.

Rachel, se detuvo y la miró sorprendida, por unos segundos. "La camioneta de Noah está por allá. Es mejor que sigas derecho, y te vayas. Por ahora no quiero hablar con vos." dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el lugar por el que habían venido.

Santana, que no podía creer el tono de voz con el que Rachel le había hablado, se quedó quieta en el lugar, mirando la figura de la diva pasar por la entrada del establo y seguir hacia adelante. Intentó gritarle un par de veces, pero ninguna palabra surgió de su boca. Nunca había visto a la diva tan enojada.

"Grandioso, Santana. Te aseguraste de tener tu primera pelea como pareja menos de un día después de pedirle ser tu novia. Así vas a llegar lejos." se dijo dando la vuelta y caminando hacia donde Rachel le había señalado.

* * *

><p>Puckerman intentó hablar con Santana durante el camino hacia la casa de ella, pero la latina solo miraba hacia afuera, no quería estar con él realmente. No podía mirarlo y pensar en las horas que pasó a solas con Rachel, y lo peor de todo, es que no podía sacarse de encima esa sensación de que entre su novia y Puckerman había algo más.<p>

Cuando Puck no la miraba, ella lo miraba de reojo, pensando en que quizás podía descubrir alguna pista de algo que indicara que sus celos no estaban infundados, pero cada vez que lo hacía, sentía en el fondo de su corazón un dolor que le decía que tenía que dejar de hacerlo porque sabía que no era verdad. Pero sus celos eran terriblemente fuertes. Sobre todo, después de ver que ellos dos se comunicaban prácticamente sin palabras o miradas.

Cuando Puckerman estacionó al frente de su casa, se bajó rápidamente sin decir y golpeó la puerta. El muchacho, le tenía miedo a esta altura de la mañana y sin dormir, así que decidió no decirle nada. Y se dio cuenta que algo había sucedido cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal de la casa de la latina cerrarse de un fuerte golpe.

* * *

><p>Santana, entró en su casa, se dio un baño y se sentó a desayunar preparándose para asistir el colegio. Saltó de sorpresa cuando sintió en su mano el celular vibrar anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Sonrío al ver que era de Rachel.<p>

"_**Es preferible que no te acerques a ninguno de los baños a la hora del almuerzo." **_Era todo lo que podía leer. Santana sintió dolor en el pecho al ver que la diva no le decía nada mas y que ni siquiera le decían que tenían que hablar. Así que prefirió dejar pasar ese tema hasta que estuvieran frente a frente e intentar comenzar una conversación ahora.

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**¿Rachel?"**

Cinco minutos después, no había respuesta alguna de la diva. Y Santana suspiró mirando la hora y dejando sus platos sucios en la pileta de la cocina. Casi se cae cuando escuchó que llegaba un nuevo mensaje a su celular y corrió a leerlo.

"_**¿Se puede saber por qué diablos tengo a una Rachel Berry completamente callada manejando el auto y sin siquiera reconocer que existo?" **_Santana gritó al darse cuenta de que el mensaje era de Quinn. No podía creer lo idiota que había sido al reaccionar así al despertarse en el establo y escuchar las palabras de su novia. Si es que seguía teniendo novia.

"**¿No te dijo nada?" ** preguntó tratando de averiguar que era lo que la diva le podría haber contado.

"_**¿Crees que completamente callada es un código en el que digo que estuvo hablando todo el tiempo? Santana, llegó a la casa cansada, se dio una ducha, ni siquiera desayuno y su cara lo que menos muestra es alegría. Tiene las cejas fruncidas y está constantemente perdida en sus pensamientos. Todavía no sé como mantiene las suficientes células concentradas para poder manejar y llevarnos a destino a salvo."**_

Santana leyó el mensaje y contestó para tirar el celular en el asiento de pasajeros de su auto y comenzar a manejar hacia McKinley.

"**Le hice o dije cosas que, ante cierta situación, no salió como esperaba y di a entender otras y se enojo."**

"_**¿O sea que te pusiste celosa de ella y Puckerman, otra vez?"**_

Santana no contestó hasta llegar a la escuela, en donde vio el auto de Rachel ya estacionado. Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, leyó el mensaje de la rubia y respondió.

"**Si. ¿Dónde está?"**

La latina había alcanzado el pasillo en donde se encontraba el casillero de la diva, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

"No tengo ni idea de donde puede estar. Llegamos y alcancé a bajarme del auto a tiempo de escuchar que activaba la alarma. Después no la vi más." dijo Quinn apareciendo al lado de Santana.

"Tengo que hablar con ella. ¿Estará en la sala del coro o en el auditorio?" dijo Santana mirándo a su amiga desesperada.

"No vas a hablar con ella." dijo Quinn poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la latina. "Antes vas a contarme que pasó y porque Puck me acaba de enviar un mensaje diciendo que es mejor que te mantenga alejada de Rachel."

"Cuando no, Puckerman defendiendo a una de sus..."

"Mejor no termines esa frase, Santana. Por un lado, sé muy bien que entre Puck y Rachel no hay nada más que amistad. Y segundo, no creo que quieras insultar a Rachel de ninguna forma y menos en mi presencia. No habré sido su más grande admiradora hasta hace un tiempo atrás, pero no quiero escuchar que la insultes. Brittany nos está esperando en la sala del coro, así que es seguro que ahí no está. Ahora vamos a ir y vamos a hablar con ella y nos vas a contar que pasó. Después vamos a ir al auditorio en donde se van a hacer las audiciones para el coro de Shelby. Pero no te vas a acercar a Rachel hasta que te calmes."

* * *

><p>"¿Qué ganaría ella siendo tu novia y acostándose con Puck a tus espaldas?" preguntó Brittany cuando Santana terminó de contar lo que había pasado.<p>

"No sé. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que entre ellos pasa algo." dijo la latina exasperada.

"Creo que estás equivocada, Santana." dijo Quinn.

"Si, Fabray. Cree todo lo que quieras, pero tienes tanto para perder como yo tengo si entre ellos hay algo más." dijo Santana levantándose y comenzar a caminar por la habitación.

"Entonces no creo. Sé que estás equivocada." dijo Quinn.

"¿Y por qué estás tan segura?" preguntó Santana

"Porque estamos hablando de Rachel Berry. Santana, ¿no aprendiste nada la semana pasada? Ella estuvo sola durante un montón de tiempo y Puck fue el primero en volver. ¿Acaso sabes como se siente él por haberla abandonado?" preguntó Quinn.

"No." dijo Santana.

"San, si ella se acuesta con Puck, no tendría ni porque haber aceptado ir a esa cita con vos o besarte." dijo Brittany.

"¿Y si lo hizo para vengarse?" preguntó Santana bajando la voz.

"¿Vengarse de qué?" preguntó Brittany quien era capaz de olvidar las cosas malas que sus dos amigas habían hecho.

"De todo lo que le hicimos." dijo Santana.

"Me sorprende que estés tan enamorada de Rachel y pienses esas cosas, Santana." dijo Quinn levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó la latina.

"A cualquier lugar en donde no estés presente." dijo Quinn frenándose en la puerta.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana.

"Voy a decirte un par de cosas." dijo Quinn girando para mirar a su amiga. "Si Rachel sintiera algún tipo de rencor hacia nosotras, nunca nos hubiera perdonado. Así que quitate esas ideas locas de la cabeza de que ella está saliendo con vos para vengarse de las cosas del pasado acostándose con Puck. Segundo, aprende a madurar un poco Santana. Estás de novia con una persona especial y espectacular. Pero, estás dejando que tus celos te ganen una partida en la que estás compitiendo contigo misma. Ella, no sé porque ni como, realmente te quiere, se le puede notar en el rostro. Y si vas a seguir estando celosa de esa relación, vas a perder a tu novia más rápido de lo que la conseguiste. Y tengo que decir, que aceptó bastante rápido después de todo lo que le hicimos. ¿Eso no te dice nada? Digamos, no es que ella estuviera desesperada por estar con alguien. La semana pasada hizo amigos, eso quiere decir que ya no está sola. Si no sintiera algo por vos, no tendría porque haber aceptado esa cita."

"San, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí sola y piensas las cosas?" dijo Brittany acercándose a Quinn y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Quinn a Puckerman que estaba sentado en el auditorio mirando a Rachel y a Shelby que hablaban en voz baja en el escenario.<p>

"No muy bien, aunque lo disimula bastante. Cree que no puedo ver que está enojada y dolida." dijo Puck ayudando a la rubia embarazada a sentarse. "¿Santana?"

"Enojada todavía. Espero que entre en razón. Los celos le están ganando y ya piensa cualquier cosa." dijo Quinn acomodándose para que su cabeza ocupe el hombro de Puck.

"Esperemos." dijo el muchacho abrazando a la rubia.

* * *

><p>"¡Que pase el primero!" gritó Shelby que quería empezar con sus audiciones. ¿Dónde estaba su hija? Habían dejado de hablar hace cinco minutos y el auditorio ya estaba lleno de gente que quería audicionar. Santana se había sentado atrás de la directora del coro y estaba en igual o peor estado que la diva. Shelby, tenía a su derecha un lugar vacío en donde quería que se siente su capitán, o sea, Rachel, pero ésta no estaba a la vista.<p>

Una pequeña figura se ubicó en el escenario y cuando se encendió el reflector, Shelby pudo ver que era Rachel y todos a su alrededor comenzaron a susurrar. La directora, se dio cuenta de lo que su hija iba a hacer.

"¿Nombre?" preguntó ignorando las miradas de los amigos de su hija.

"Rachel Berry."

"¿Qué vas a cantar?"

"Funny Girl, del musical homónimo."

"De acuerdo."

* * *

><p>Cuando Rachel terminó de cantar, muchos de los presentes en el auditorio, aplaudieron de pie. Miró a su madre que sonreía y asentía orgullosa, porque se había dado cuenta que al cantar al frente de todos, iba a demostrar que el puesto que ella le iba a dar no estaba infundado por la relación sanguinea que tenían.<p>

Fue a sentarse al lado de la directora, quien anunció que era su capitán, descubriendo que Santana estaba atrás de su madre pero evitando mirarla.

* * *

><p>Uno a uno fueron cantando o bailando en el escenario, para recibir como respuesta que esperaran la lista al día siguiente en donde se les iba a anunciar quienes iban a quedar en el coro. La última persona en audicionar, antes de la hora del amuerlzo, era alguien que sorprendió al grupo de amigos de la diva y a Rachel.<p>

"¿Nombre?"

"Mercedes Jones"

"¿Qué vas a cantar?"

"¿Puedo decir algo antes de cantar?"

"Por supuesto." dijo Shelby.

"Rachel, quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice. No tengo excusas para mi comportamiento y sé que nunca hiciste algo por egoísmo. Sé que con unas simples palabras no resuelvo nada pero quería hacerlo delante de todas estas personas, porque estoy realmente avergonzada de lo que hice y lo hice al frente de muchos de ellos. Lo siento, Rachel." dijo Mercedes con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shelby miró a su hija quien asintió y volvió a preguntarle que iba a cantar.

Después de escucharla, dijo que podían retirarse y volver después del almuerzo. Rachel, se quedó sentada a su lado y Santana se estiró para preguntarle si podían hablar, a lo cual recibió una negación con la cabeza. La latina, decidió quedarse en el auditorio el tiempo que fuera necesario.

* * *

><p>Shelby, Rachel y, ocasionalmente, Santana, discutían sobre los alumnos que habían cantado esa mañana para ver quien quedaba en el coro, ignorando lo que estaba pasando en los pasillos de McKinley, hasta que, por supuesto, Noah Puckerman entró corriendo en el auditorio y sacó a Rachel arrastrándola para que observara. Obviamente, seguidos por una silenciosa latina que observaba atentamente.<p>

Todos los pasillos de McKinley estaban infestados de olor y residuos cloacales provenientes de los distintos cuartos de baños. ¿Qué había pasado? Nadie lo sabía, pero todos sabían que durante el almuerzo, se pudieron escuchar pequeñas explosiones, que dieron paso al olor y al líquido marrón que comenzó a inundar todo a su paso.

Figgins, miraba desesperado desde la puerta de su oficina el caos. Algunos de los alumnos, se encontraban en los compartimientos de los baños cuando algo había explotado dentro de los inodoros y migitorios y salieron cubiertos de olor a orina y a excrementos (en muchos casos, cubiertos de excrementos).

Decidió dar por terminado el día escolar para que se investigue que había sucedido.

* * *

><p>Rachel decidió que ese lunes era el mejor día para volver a la casa que supuestamente habitaba. Quinn y Judy insistieron que iban a volver con ella, pero ella dijo que era mejor que no hubiera adultos, no quería que alguno de sus padres, o Leroy y Hiram como los había comenzado a llamar, aparecieran de improviso. Sabía que los habían llamado con respecto a la invasión que realizó Schuester y no quería que hicieran un escándalo si Rachel estaba viviendo con un adulto. Por lo tanto, solo Quinn acompañó a la diva a la casa, ambas tranquilas sabiendo que sus madres estaban en la puerta de al lado.<p>

Quinn había intentado varias veces sacar el tema de Santana con Rachel y para la hora de la cena, no había logrado nada. Cuando Puckerman, apareció con las cajas de pizzas y las dos porristas, Rachel no hizo ningún comentario o intento de dejar la habitación. Solo se sumió en el silencio.

Santana, no quitó la mirada de su novia durante toda la noche y cuando ella anunció que se iba a ir a acostar, la latina esperó 5 minutos y fue hacia el cuarto de la diva.

Rachel, sabía que Santana quería hablar con ella, así que dejo la puerta entreabierta para que la latina entrara directamente.

"¿Podemos hablar?" dijo Santana en voz casi tan baja que ella misma se sorprendió cuando Rachel pareció escucharla.

"Si, pero prefiero que entres un poco más en la habitación y cierres la puerta."

Santana así lo hizo, y se sentó en la cama al frente de ella.

"Lo siento." dijo Santana sin encontrar la mirada de la diva, no porque no la buscara sino porque ella no la miraba.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por lo qué dijiste o por qué no puedes controlar tus celos?" preguntó Rachel mirando hacia un punto en la pared en el que no había rastros de Santana.

"Por las dos cosas. No tendría que haber dicho y no puedo controlar mis celos. Y ahora, estoy completamente aterrada de que me dejes. Y no sé como hacer para pedir disculpas, porque sé que crucé todos los límites conocidos. Quizás, en un futuro podría haber hecho esa escena de celos pero no a 12 horas de haber logrado que fueras mi novia. Bueno, en realidad nunca tendría que haber hecho esa escena de celos y no la volvería hacer en el futuro."

"¿Por qué piensas que me acuesto con Noah?¿O qué eres mi segunda opción?"

"No sé, es que..." Santana se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, "Uds. dos tienen una relación que supera cualquier cosa, la verdad. Desde afuera parece que fueran más que amigos, se comunican mentalmente, Rachel. No sabes lo que daría yo por poder comunicarme así contigo. Realmente, anoche por un momento me sentí tranquila de que solo eran amigos, pero cuando me despertaste y me dijiste que ya habían hecho todo y me dejaste dormir ahí, perdí completamente la cabeza."

"No quise despertarte porque cuando terminamos de armar todo, estabas durmiendo tan en paz. No te quise dejar tampoco, incluso casi cancelamos todo para la noche siguiente. Pero no quería que durante todo el día se hablara del tema de Schuester y de su arresto y sus cargos, y todo porque entró en mi casa. Quería entrar a tu lado a la escuela, así iba a ser más fácil soportar lo que sea que a algunos les ocurra decirme. Pero estaba tan enojada Santana. Tan enojada. Si, Noah y yo tenemos una relación especial, pero es que nos conocemos desde muy chicos, estamos juntos desde muy chicos. Él fue el único que se acercó a mi cuando todos los demás niños me gritaban que era un engendro del demonio por ser hija de una pareja de homosexuales, palabras que a la edad de 3 años, uno no entiende pero que sus padres ponen en su , tuvimos algo hace unos cuantos meses atrás, pero inmediatamente nos separamos, siempre funcionamos mejor como amigos, que como otra cosa."

"No sé como explicar lo que siento adentro cuando los veo juntos o escucho que pasaron una noche juntos. La semana pasada fue genial para mi, logré acercarme a vos, logré incluso besarte, y de pronto, esos celos vuelven a aparecerme. Cuando Sue me dijo que tenía que salir con alguien menor para ser la capitana de las porristas, en el primero que pensé fue en Finn, solo para alejarlo de tu lado. Si soy capaz de hacer esas cosas cuando no eras mía, sé que soy capaz de hacer cosas peores ahora que eres mi novia."

"Entonces tenemos que encontrar un punto justo para que esas cosas no superen lo que hiciste anteriormente. Aunque gracias por sacarme a Finn de encima."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que vas a tener que confiar en mi. Primero."

"En vos confío."

"¿Entonces?"

"No confío en Puckerman"

"¿Puedes confiar en que Noah no va a intentar nada conmigo?"

"¿Qué me lo asegura?"

"El miedo que te tiene."

"Entonces si."

"Segundo, me gustaría que la próxima vez que sientas esos celos, intentes calmarte antes de explotar y hablar conmigo sobre lo que está pasando."

"¿Cuál es el sentido?"

"Qué quizás pueda explicarte las cosas y sacar ese sentimiento de adentro."

"¿Y si sigo teniendo celos?"

"Te recomiendo que golpees una bolsa de arena."

"¿Puede ser golpear a alguien?"

"No."

"¿Estamos bien?"

"Sigo un poco enojada"

"¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?"

"Preferiría que no. Pero puedes llevarme mañana a la escuela."

"Si es que hay clases."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Parece ser que lo que explotó dentro de las tuberías, o mejor dicho, dentro de los caños que llevaban los desechos cloacales, rompieron algunas cosas. Tienen que arreglarlo."

"Genial."

"¿Podemos vernos igual aunque no haya clases mañana?"

"¿Quieres venir a desayunar?"

"Por supuesto."

"Entonces nos vemos mañana"

"¿Puedo besarte antes de irme?"

"Si."

Santana así lo hizo, se inclinó poniendo sus manos al costado de las caderas de la diva y le dio un dulce beso en la boca, sin intenciones, solo la de tocar sus labios.

"Se hace más fácil." dijo Santana separándose de la diva solo lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Hablar con vos. Se hace más fácil. Pensé que ibamos a gritarnos, insultarnos, decir cosas más hirientes, pero después de una semana de no insultarte, de pasar tiempo con vos, de conocerte un poco, las cosas se hacen más fáciles."

"¿Por qué será?"

"Porque me siento mejor cuando nos llevamos bien."

"Con razón hoy veía correr a alumnos gritando "Santana""

"Es que se notaba en mi rostro que estaba enojada."

"¿Por qué?"

"No importa ahora."

"Santana."

"En serio, no importa."

"Si no hablas conmigo, no puedo ayudarte."

"Te vas a enojar."

"No me conoces lo suficiente para saber si me voy a enojar o no."

"Pero estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer."

"Dime."

"Puede ser..." dijo Santana volviendo a acomodarse al frente de la diva, demostrando que tenía miedo de volver a arruinar las cosas. "Puede ser...que haya pensado y en voz alta, que aceptaste ser mi novia para vengarte de todo el daño que te hice traicionandome con Puck." añadió en voz baja.

"Entiendo." dijo Rachel bajando la cabeza.

"¿Estás enojada?"

"No." dijo la diva levantando la cabeza y mirando fijamente a Santana, para después, acercarse hacia ella con sus rodillas tocándose. "Entiendo que hayas sentido eso. ¿Acaso no crees que yo por un momento pensé que tus disculpas no eran solo más que una broma muy elaborada que estabas planeando en contra mía? Pero, nunca dije nada, ni siquiera a Noah, porque me dije, que si te había dado una oportunidad para ser mi amiga, es porque algo había visto. Así que deje que siguiera. Si, me hubiera destrozado si todo resultaba una broma, pero sé que no es así. Y quizás todavía tenga un poco de esos miedos. Pero confío en vos. Tendrías que darme un poco más de crédito."

"Lo siento."

"¿Puedes dejar de decir lo siento? Hace exactamente una semana lo hiciste, y no siempre eres las culpable de las cosas."

"Esta vez si."

"Pero ya basta."

"Esta bien. ¿No estás enojada?"

"Te dije que no."

"Mejor no vuelvo a preguntar." dijo la latina sonriendo un poco.

"Mejor no. Prefiero que vuelvas a besarme." dijo Rachel acercándose un poco a Santana.

"Más fácil hacerlo que decirlo."

* * *

><p>"¡Rachel!¡Rachel!" gritaba Quinn mientras sacudía a la diva.<p>

"¿Qué?" respondió Rachel enojada y abriendo los ojos.

"Son las 8 de la mañana y alguien está tocando el timbre hace cinco minutos." dijo Quinn caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Por qué no atendiste?" preguntó Rachel mientras juntaba fuerzas para levantarse.

"Oh, lo hice. Pero la persona que está tocando el timbre desesperadamente dijo: Lleva tu enorme trasero de vuelta hacia arriba, Fabray y despierta al hobbit, y dile que me venga a abrir la maldita puerta."

"¿Eh?"

"Si, Santana quiere que le abras la puerta hoy."

Rachel, se quedó en la cama dos minutos más, hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar. Se levantó sin siquiera ponerse una bata o algo encima y bajo las escaleras arrastrando los pies. La noche anterior todos habían recibido un mensaje del consejo escolar anunciando que no se iban a impartir actividades académicas en toda la semana. Shelby, había entrado gritando a la casa de su hija, ya que eso atrasaba las audiciones y las prácticas para las seccionales, a las cuales si todo iban bien, llegaban justo a tiempo. Estuvo gritando durante dos horas y media, y para el momento en que terminó, Rachel le sirvió un té de hierbas con miel para que no se le lastimara la voz. La diva y su amigo, no sabían como pedirle disculpas a Shelby. Ellos no pensaban que los pequeños petardos hicieran tanto daño. Shelby, les prohibió acercarse a cosas pirotécnicas, por lo menos, hasta el 4 de julio y se marchó. Dejando a los dos adolescentes completamente sorprendidos.

Cuando Rachel abrió la puerta, no vio a Santana debido que ésta estaba detrás de un enorme pingüino de felpa, parecido al que había ganado en la feria dos días antes y un enorme ramo de rosas en la otra mano. En el piso, descansaban 4 bolsas de supermercado.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel tratando de ver a la latina.

"Esto es para vos" se escuchó la voz de la porrista que decía detrás de los objetos.

"¿Por qué?"

"Antes de que te responda ¿podrías agarrar alguno?"

"Si." La diva, se decidió por agarrar el pingüino y camino hacia el living en donde dejó el enorme regalo, para volver a ayudar a Santana, quien venía caminando por el pasillo con el ramo de rosas y las bolsas, haciendo malabares para mantener todo sin que terminara en el piso. Cosa que fue imposible evitar, en el momento en que la latina pudo ver bien a Rachel.

La diva, miró como si en cámara lenta se cayeran todas las bolsas, e internamente rogó que no hubiera nada capaz de romperse, cuando escuchó el ruido que hicieron al chocar contra el piso, seguidas por el ramo de rosas. Rachel quiso hacer un movimiento para levantar las cosas pero se frenó al notar que Santana seguía quieta en el lugar. Levantó la mirada y vio que la latina tenía los ojos paseando por su cuerpo, sin mostrar ningún tipo de vergüenza y lamiéndose los labios. Ahí, Rachel recordó, que durante la noche, le había agarrado calor mientras dormía y se había sacado la ropa, quedándose solo en bragas. Por lo tanto, después de que Quinn la despertó y ella se quedó en la cama intentando despertarse, se olvidó de ponerse algo encima y estaba casi desnuda al frente de su novia, quien ahora la miraba como si fuera una presa.

Rachel, consciente de que sus pechos estaban completamente a la vista dio un paso hacia atrás, y sonrió al ver que Santana, dio un paso hacia adelante cuando notó la distancia. Pero, ya estaba demasiado consciente de su falta de ropa en su cuerpo, y aunque sonreía ante la reacción de Santana, por dentro la estaban matando los nervios.

La latina, mientras tanto, no podía creer la suerte que tenía, sin desearlo (demasiado) dos días después de que la diva había aceptado ser su novia (si, ésto la había vuelto completamente feliz y lo iba a decir y pensar cada vez que tuviera una oportunidad) la estaba viendo casi como Dios la trajo al mundo. Santana, no podía creer las cosas que la visión que estaba teniendo en ese instante le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo, y después de dar un paso hacia adelante ya que la diosa se le estaba alejando, se dio cuenta de que por un lado no era el comportamiento ideal tratar de ver más de cerca el cuerpo de Rachel y por el otro, seguramente la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda. Y logrando juntar un poco de cordura (que se aleje de todos los pensamientos sexuales que estaba teniendo) dio media vuelta, para que Rachel pudiera subir rápidamente a su pieza a vestirse.

* * *

><p>Santana llevaba una hora en la casa de Rachel y la diva todavía no había vuelto a bajar. Ya tenía el desayuno listo y cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para buscar a su novia, porque no quería que el desayuno se enfríe ella bajaba escalón por escalón, hablando con alguien por teléfono.<p>

Rachel, evitando pensar en lo sucedido anteriormente, vio a la latina a los pies de la escalera mientras escuchaba la voz del otro lado del teléfono, quien le contaba varias noticias. Cuando alcanzó el último escalón, se estiró y le dio un beso en la boca para entrar en la cocina.

"De acuerdo, Tina." dijo Rachel guiñándole un ojo a la latina mientras se sentaba en una silla después de oler las rosas que Santana había levantado del piso agradeciendo a todo lo que exista que por suerte no se arruinaron con la caída. "Si, no hay problema, puedes venir a la hora del almuerzo." Santana, sentó al lado de la diva y le agarró la mano que tenía libre, entrelazando sus dedos, y besando sus nudillos. "¿Con Mercedes?" ante esto, Rachel miró a Santana, quien levantó sus hombros en señal de que ella tomara la decisión, todos habían olvidado el pedido de disculpas de su ex compañera de Glee. "Si, no hay problema Tina. Nos vemos después."

"Es una lastima que estés vestida" dijo Santana cuando vio que Rachel dejaba el teléfono en la mesa.

"Evitemos volver a tocar ese tema, por favor." dijo la diva poniéndose completamente colorada.

"De acuerdo..." dijo Santana lamentándose por dentro y a la vez, aceptando las palabras de su novia, no quería parecer un adolescente que solo pensaba en sexo, porque realmente no lo era. "¿Qué quería el vampiro asiático?" preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

"Me estaba contando ciertas cosas, referentes a Kurt y Mercedes y a Finn."

"¿Si?"

"Si. Hiciste el desayuno."

"Si, ¿recién te das cuenta?"

"No, pero..."

"No hay problema."

"Gracias." dijo Rachel besándola de nuevo, mucho más apasionadamente que antes.

"Mmmm...podría acostumbrarme a desayunar Rachel Berry todas las mañanas." dijo Santana cuando la diva se separó de ella, para reclamar en otro beso, más profundo, los labios que se habían etirado.

"Por favor, no es necesario que esten haciendo eso todo el santo día." dijo Quinn entrando en la cocina y sentándose al frente de la pareja.

"Buenos días, Fabray" dijo Santana.

"Santana, Berry." dijo Quinn que se había comenzado a servir el desayuno sin importarle quien lo había hecho.

Santana, sacudió su cabeza y mientras se servía, volvió a sacar el tema de la llamada de Tina.

"¿Qué te contó de Kurt y Mercedes?"

"¿Que paso con Kurtcedes?" preguntó Quinn con la boca repleta de tocino.

"No sé, eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar." dijo Santana mirándola con disgusto al notar como estaba comiendo la rubia.

"Dijo Tina que ayer después de que nos dejaron ir del colegio, ella se encontró en Lima Beans con Mercedes, quien inmediatamente le preguntó si yo había dicho algo sobre sus disculpas. Tina le dijo que no, ya que ni siquiera habíamos hablado ayer. Entonces dice que de la nada, Mercedes empezó a llorar, y Tina se quedó con ella hasta que se calmó. Entonces Mercedes le explicó que nunca me odió, solo se sentía celosa de mi talento y que ahora quería que todo eso quede atrás."

"¿Kurt?" preguntó Santana mientras miraba a la diva.

"Kurt, dijo Mercedes, quien le contó a Tina, está encerrado en que él no va a pedirme perdón por nada y que tampoco quiere unirse al coro de Shelby, es más, parece ser que ayer discutieron abiertamente en el pasillo cuando Mercedes le insistió que audicione."

"Algún día va a entrar en razón" dijo Quinn

"No me molesta para nada que entre o no en razón. Sé que si Kurt algún día en los años que faltan de secundaria, me pide disculpas, no va a ser sinceramente." dijo Rachel bajando su rostro.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina.

"Porque Kurt tiene algo en contra mía que no puedo llegar a explicar y no sé bien que es. Además, las cosas que me hizo, las hizo consciente del daño que podía estar causando. Uds. cuando me hicieron cosas, por ejemplo, lo hicieron por la posición social o por ocultar lo que sentían, él las hizo siempre con la intención de lastimarme." dijo Rachel reforzando su agarre en la mano de la latina. "Kurt sería la primer persona a la que no perdonaría, por ahora." añadió después.

"Y me parece muy bien que pienses así, Berry." dijo Sue entrando de repente en la cocina y sentándose al lado de Quinn para tragar el desayuno sin siquiera respirar. "Esto es muy rico, Santana." añadió.

Las tres adolescentes la miraban, ya sin sorpresa, sabían que Sue entraba y salía de la casa de Rachel como si fuera la suya propia.

"¿Qué te dijo de Hudson?" preguntó Sue después de tomar un gran sorbo de jugo de naranja.

"¿Pusiste micrófonos en mi casa?" preguntó Rachel.

"No, pero ahora que lo pienso esa es una buena idea." dijo Sue.

"Mejor ni lo pienses." dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué te dijo de Finn?" interrumpió Quinn quien quería escuchar que había pasado con su ex novio.

"Me dijo que parece ser que está encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico, dijo que le dijeron que el director es un familiar. No se sabe. Pero, que a pesar de todo, desde que está ahí, que creo que es desde el sábado, cambió completamente y parece que es el Finn cariñoso y dulce que todos conocíamos. Bueno, que todos conocían antes de unirse a Glee. Dicen que es probable que lo dejen ir en una o dos semanas, mientras investigan que era lo que hacía que estallara de pronto o confiara ciegamente en Schuester." dijo Rachel mirando de reojo a Sue, temiendo de que la entrenadora se levantara y comenzara a intervenir su vivienda con micrófonos.

"¿Y cómo sabe esas cosas Tina?" preguntó Santana.

"Es vecina de los Hudson y su madre es muy amiga de la madre de Finn. Dice que Carole estaba destrozada hasta que el director del hospital, que es cuñado de ella, apareció el domingo a la noche para contarle que habían encontrado una sustancia extraña en la botella de agua que Finn tenía siempre encima."

"¿Extraña?" preguntó Sue

"Si, dicen que no saben bien que es, pero que parece ser que cuando comenzaron a desvanecerse los efectos de esa droga, Finn volvió a ser quien era. Y comenzó a entender lo que Schuester había hecho con esas jóvenes y lloró porque decía que no podía entender como por un minuto había pensado en que era todo mentira si las pruebas parecían ciertas." dijo Rachel.

"¿Y quien le suministró esa droga?" preguntó Sue quien estaba pensando en varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

"Por lo que Finn contó, parece ser que esa botella de agua siempre se la recargaba Schuester. Todos los días. Sin falta." dijo Rachel.

"Y decían que yo era una entrenadora muy abusiva y violenta." dijo Sue levantándose después de terminar con su desayuno. "Venía a decirles que disfruten este último día. Es probable que el baño que más daños sufrió, esté claursurado hasta que lo reparen del todo, pero los otros baños ya están funcionando bien. Mañana se vuelve a McKinley."

"Pero anoche nos anunciaron que no ibamos a tener clases en toda la semana." se quejó Santana.

"Si, pero se vienen las seccionales de uds. y las de nosotras, así que hice que los hombres trabajaran más rápido. Me parece una locura, además, cerrar el colegio una semana cuando solo uno de los baños es el que está destruido." dijo Sue

"¿Mañana vamos a seguir con las audiciones?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, aunque Shelby preferiría si hoy ya pueden decidir cual de los que audicionaron ayer se quedan. Así ya mañana audicionan los que faltan y el jueves ya pueden tener el coro completo." respondió Sue

"¿Hablaste con mi mamá antes de venir hacia mi casa?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la entrenadora.

"Si, la desperté disfrazada de ladrón. Fue muy divertido." dijo Sue caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

"Mercedes y Tina van a venir al mediodía." dijo Rachel antes de que la entrenadora desapareciera.

"Gracias por avisar."

* * *

><p>Quinn pasó el resto de la mañana mirando televisión en el sofá del living. Acompañada por Puck, quien había llegado después del desayuno y quería estar con la madre de su hija.<p>

Santana y Rachel, se pasaron la mañana en una intensa sesión de conocimiento bucal que se llevó a cabo en la pieza de la diva. Rachel, se sorprendió al notar que aunque muchas veces las manos de la latina exploraban debajo de su remera, nunca hicieron el intento de tocar sus pechos o su trasero. Sabía que Santana tenía otras necesidades con respecto a la sexualidad, pero ella quería que las dos se tomaran su tiempo para dar los siguientes pasos en su relación.

Santana, se sorprendió, al notar que ella misma no hacía intentos de tocar los pechos o el trasero de su novia. Aunque realmente le costaba mucho mantener sus manos alejadas de esos destinos, a Santana le parecía más fácil cuando recordaba que por fin estaba junto a Rachel Berry. E inmediatamente una nueva personalidad se hacía cargo de ella, una personalidad que sobre todas las cosas, no quería arruinar lo que tenía con la diva y quería que para la diva cada paso de su relación sea especial. Santana, aunque no lo había admitido, ni siquiera ante su madre, consideraba que esta relación con Rachel Berry era para siempre.

* * *

><p>Al mediodía, Tina y Mercedes fueron recibidas por Quinn, quien solo las saludó y procedió a ir a la cocina a preparar algo para comer. Se estaba muriendo de hambre.<p>

Rachel y Santana, bajaron unos 10 minutos después, y la rubia se río al ver como sus bocas estaban hinchadas de tanto besarse y la sonrisa satisfecha de la latina.

Tina y Mercedes solo las miraban sorprendidas. Incluso al notar que el ambiente era relajado, no quisieron hacer ningún tipo de comentario, en cuanto a lo que estaban viendo.

"Rachel, quiero empezar diciéndote..." empezó a decir Mercedes para ser interrumpida por la diva.

"Si vas a volver a pedirme perdón, lo acepto. Ayer te escuché pero con todo lo que estaba pasando en McKinley no tuve tiempo de acercarme a decirte que estaba bien, que acepto tus disculpas y que ya pasó todo." dijo Rachel sonriendole a Mercedes.

"Gracias, Rachel." dijo Mercedes con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan bien al pedirle disculpas a alguien. Era un gran peso que se estaba sacando de encima.

Comieron mientras Tina repetía lo que sabía de Finn, sin agregar ningún comentario sobre el tema de Mercedes y Kurt. Sin embargo, Mercedes fue la que contó lo que se había enterado por el padre de Kurt y la decisión que había tomado, seguida por la pelea que había tenido con quien alguna vez fuera su amigo el día anterior.

"Se enojó mucho cuando le dije que seguía con la idea de audicionar para el coro en el que están uds. Insistió en que nosotros dos no somos material para estar meciendonos en el fondo, sino para cantar todos los solos. Me dijo que él no se iba a arriesgar a bajar más de nivel en la pirámide social de McKinley por unirse para ser corista de Rachel Berry. Y que la verdad, tendría que pensar un poco más en lo que estaba haciendo. Que estaba dejando de lado mi dignidad y mi orgullo al pedir disculpas como planeaba hacerlo. Le dije que no era así, sino que era lo correcto para hacer. Que nosotros nos habíamos puesto en un nivel en el que no pertenecíamos, solo porque Sue Sylvester nos había otorgado un puesto en sus Cheerios, puesto que solo nos daba la oportunidad de usar los uniformes y que casi nunca hicimos nada en las porristas. Que la verdad, tenemos 16 años y, aunque todavía somos jóvenes, tenemos que darnos cuenta que no todo el mundo es color de rosa. Él me respondió que para él si, todo es color de rosa, y que Rachel solo arruina los colores. Lo siento por eso Rachel, solo quiero ser sincera. Él realmente te odia y no entiendo porque. Me lo demostró cuando hizo un comentario completamente hipócrita."

"¿Qué comentario?" preguntó Santana.

"En realidad, primero me contó algo y después hizo el comentario. A lo cual le dije que él era un hipócrita al decir eso." respondió Mercedes.

"¿Qué te contó?" preguntó Rachel.

"Realmente no quiero repetir lo que me contó." dijo Mercedes.

"Por favor, Mercedes." dijo Rachel.

"Esta bien." dijo Mercedes suspirando ruidosamente. "Pero aclaro que lo que voy a contar ahora es algo que me contaron, salvo los comentarios de Kurt. No quiero que se enojen conmigo. Mucho menos Santana." añadió mirando a la latina temorosamente.

"De acuerdo. Prometo no saltar y cortarte con las hojas de afeitar que tengo escondidas en mi cabellos." dijo Santana levantando su mano derecha.

"No tienes hojas de afeitar en tu cabello." añadió Rachel.

"Ella no tiene porque saberlo, tiene que estar en duda." dijo Santana

"Por favor, continuá Mercedes." dijo Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo que Santana había dicho.

"Bueno, me contó que fue a la inauguración del parque de diversiones el domingo." ante esto, notó que la diva y la latina se enderezaron, "y que cuando entró en uno de los lugares para comer..." se detuvo para ver si querían que ella siguiera hablando, ante las dos morenas asintiendo con la cabeza, Mercedes suspiró nuevamente y continuó "las vio a uds. dos, sentadas hablando mientras comían, así que decidió espiarlas. Vio que se besaban. En la boca. Y dejó a su cita cuando uds. dejaron el restaurante, y las siguió el resto del día. Controlando cada paso que uds. hacían y se lamentó de no haber llevado una cámara de fotos ya que su celular no tenía zoom."

Cuando Santana y Rachel se dieron cuenta de que Mercedes no iba a continuar, le pidieron nuevamente que lo hiciera. A lo cual Mercedes dijo: "Que quede claro, estos son sus comentarios, no los míos. A mi no me molesta que uds. dos estén juntas."

"De acuerdo" dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo.

"Cuando le pregunté que había de maloen que uds. dos estuvieran juntas, como pareja, porque él lo había contado con disgusto en la voz, me dijo que era una aberración de la naturaleza y que conste, estoy citando lo que dijo, así que lo digo todo junto: Es una aberración de la naturaleza que existan dos mujeres y que encima, esten juntas. Una, una perra barata como Santana, la otra una perdedora como Rachel. Encima, Berry arruina todas las familias de homosexuales, siendo ella misma hija de una pareja de homosexuales. Si el mundo se entera que esa perdedora hija de homosexuales repugnantes, no solo es homosexual, sino también la gran perdedora de McKinley, las familias de homosexuales que tienen hijos van a ser muy desgraciadas." suspiró Mercedes. Como vio que nadie en la habitación iba a hablar (Quinn la miraba completamente sorprendida y Tina miraba hacia el piso, mientras Santana se ponía roja de furia y Rachel sacudía la cabeza incrédula por lo que había escuchado) decidió continuar. "Le pregunté, después de eso, si no le parecía que estaba siendo un poco hipócrita, ya que él también es homosexual. Y me dijo, que hay personas en este mundo que ni siquiera merecen encontrarse o encontrar a otras personas que las quieran. Siendo la primera en la lista, Rachel Berry."

Rachel, quien no podía soportar lo que estaba escuchando, se levantó sin decir nada y fue a su cuarto. Santana, agradeció (algo que sorprendió a las tres chicas que estaban en la habitación con ella) lo que Mercedes le había contado y subió detrás de Rachel. Quinn, había grabado todo lo que Mercedes había dicho con su celular y envió el archivo a Puckerman, quien le respondió diciendo que iba a esperar a Rachel para ver que quería hacer.

* * *

><p>Santana, encontró a su novia en su habitación, tirada en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, con sus manos sosteniendo su nuca.<p>

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó acercándose a la cama y mirandola desde arriba.

"¿Sabías que Kurt y yo fuimos amigos?" dijo Rachel, sin mirarla.

"¿Si?"

"Si, teníamos 8 años cuando nos conocimos, yo estaba en el parque con Leroy, era verano, Noah estaba con unos parientes en Florida. Bueno, en eso llegó este gran hombre, era Burt, el papá de Kurt y saludó a Leroy. Burt le comentó que él había oído hablar de los Berry y que lamentaba que si se nos rompía el auto, lo llevabamos al pueblo de al lado. Le dijo a Leroy que no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales y que le gustaría demostrarlo arreglando el auto. Burt sabía que justo estábamos con el auto roto. Yo miraba al hombre y vi un movimiento detrás de su pierna, de pronto dos ojos verdes se centraron en los míos. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Kurt. Desde entonces, Burt llevaba a Kurt al parque todos los días, y él y yo pasábamos horas jugando. A Kurt no le gustaba mucho Noah, así que cuando él volvió de sus vacaciones, yo comencé a jugar con Kurt por las mañanas y con Noah a la tarde. Pero, cuando mis padres comenzaron a viajar, Kurt comenzó a tratarme mal, a insultarme, incluso llegó a pegarme. Me comenzó a decir todo lo que los otros chicos me decían, con respecto a mi familia." dijo Rachel.

Santana, se subió a la cama y se acomodó sobre la pelvis de la diva, con sus piernas a cada costado del pequeño cuerpo.

"¿Qué cambió?" dijo sin intentar otro movimiento más que acomodarse con sus cuerpos tocándose y usando el cuerpo de la diva de apoyo, bajando su propia cintura.

"No sé. Sé que un día estábamos lo más bien jugando como siempre, y al día siguiente apenas me vió entrar en la escuela, comenzó a insultarme."

"¿Y ahora?"

"¿Ahora?" dijo Rachel notando donde estaba su novia y levantando sus codos para acercarse a la latina, quien se inclinó hacia abajo y puso sus manos al lado de los codos de la diva.

"Si, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?"

"Nada." dijo Rachel acercándose más a la latina, quien se acercaba más a ella.

"¿Cómo nada?" preguntó Santana a milímetros de los labios de la diva.

"Nada. No va a pasar nada. Si lo que dice Mercedes es cierto, primero tengo que dejar que haga algún movimiento él. Y la verdad, no quiero lastimar a Burt. El nunca dejó de tratarme bien."

"Ajá" dijo Santana antes de reclamar los labios de la diva.

La latina, no sabía que era lo que le había agarrado en cuanto vio a Rachel en la cama. Si, esa mañana habían pasado gran parte de su tiempo sobre esa superficie, pero esa visión la comenzó a volver loca. Cuando se acercó y la observó desde arriba, notó el tono dorado que la piel de Rachel emitía, la chispa en sus ojos que demostraban que estaba concentrada, la otra chispa que demostraba que estaba con un plan maligno en la cabeza (de esto se había dado cuenta la otra noche cuando los vio en el establo trabajando con Puckerman) y su pelo desparramado sobre la cama, también brillando. De pronto, sintió la necesidad imperiosa de besarla y quizás así, podría calmar un poco el calor y temblor que esa visión estaba causando en su entrepierna.

Rachel, tampoco entendía que le había pasado a Santana, pero al verla encima suyo la vio como la persona más sexy del planeta, así que decidió ir con la corriente que la latina estaba emitiendo.

Ninguna de las dos llevó el momento más lejos de lo que pretendía ser, Santana no intentó pasar los límites y Rachel tampoco. Pero, los besos de la diva hacían más cosas en Santana de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a confesar en voz alta, así que después de unos 20 minutos besando a su novia, corrió a encerrarse en el baño para buscar algo de privacidad. Rachel, se quedó en la cama intentando recuperar su respiración y preguntándose que había pasado. Había notado que los besos eran mas desesperados, más necesitados, más profundos y eso le había gustado.

* * *

><p>Puckerman, entró con Brittany y Mike cerca de la hora de la cena a la casa de Rachel. En el living estaba Quinn, Mercedes y Tina viendo televisión.<p>

"¿Y Rachel y Santana?" preguntó inclinándose a darle un beso en la mejilla a Quinn.

"Encerradas arriba" respondió Quinn

"No creo que estén haciendo más que besarse." dijo Brittany cuando notó la cara fascinada de Puckerman mirando hacia las escaleras.

"Incluso haciendo eso son...generan...¡Auch!" gritó Puck al sentir que alguien le golpeaba el brazo.

"No te permito que pienses así de tu amiga. En mi presencia." dijo Quinn

"Igual. Me gustaría verlo." dijo Puck sentándose al lado de la rubia.

* * *

><p>"Mmm...Rach...Rach...tendríamos que parar." dijo Santana, quien estaba más relajada después de bañarse con agua fría y no quería tener que volver a hacerlo en el día.<p>

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva.

"Porque voy a querer hacer más cosas que besarte todo el día, que fue lo que hicimos, y no creo estar lista."

"¿Santana López no está lista?¿Para qué?"

"¿Estás lista para tener sexo?"

"No todavía."

"Yo tampoco."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Quiero que tu primera vez sea especial, y quiero que mi primera vez contigo sea especial. Quiero que esa noche haga que me olvide de todas las parejas anteriores y que solo quedes vos en mis recuerdos. Pero, si seguimos besándonos, soy capaz de arruinar las cosas yendo más lejos de lo que realmente quiero. Y además, estamos juntas hace dos días y eso sería ir muy rápido."

"Tienes razón. Gracias." dijo Rachel dándole un beso a Santana pero sin intenciones de moverse de arriba de ella.

"¿Qué planes tienes?" dijo Puckerman entrando en la pieza sin siquiera golpear. Mercedes había repetido la historia y Puck salió corriendo escaleras arriba para saber que pasos tenían que seguir.

"Por ahora ninguno." respondió la diva mirando a su mejor amigo, desde su lugar arriba de Santana.

"Por muy sexy que sea verlas en esa posición, aunque sería mejor que no tuvieran ropa, te exijo que salgas de arriba de tu novia y bajes las escaleras y nos ordenes que tenemos que hacer para arruinar a Hummel." dijo Puck caminando por la habitación y sin notar que todos los demás estaban parados en la puerta.

"No vamos a hacer nada." ante el rostro de incredulidad de Noah y Santana, Rachel agregó: "Por ahora."

"¿Cómo por ahora?" dijo Quinn interrumpiendo la conversación que tenía el trío.

"Si hacemos algo dentro de estas semanas, estoy segura de que Kurt va a encontrar la forma de culparnos. No podemos ser tan descuidados. Sabía que Mercedes iba a hablar con nosotros y que había una gran posibilidad de que nos cuente lo que él dijo. Además, estoy segura que algo le dijo a Jacob porque me pareció que ayer su auto estaba siguiéndonos. Aunque seguramente quiere que Jacob publique una foto mía con Santana para mostrar nuestra relación a toda la escuela." dijo Rachel ahora sí saliendo de encima de la latina.

"¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?" preguntó Santana extrañando el calor de Rachel enseguida.

"Ninguno, pero es mejor que Jacob lo publique después de que sepamos quienes quedan en el coro y quienes no." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Mercedes entrando en la habitación. Le estaba gustando esto de estar reunida con todas estas personas.

"Tengo entendido de que Karofsky va a audicionar mañana. Si él lo hace y queda en Glee no solo vamos a tener el apoyo de las porristas y Sue, por omisión, sino que también el del equipo de football. Y Santana y yo vamos a estar más protegida en contra de los homófobos que hay en McKinley. Entonces, si todo va bien, pasado mañana vamos a estar libres de problemas y poder anunciar nuestra relación a los cuatro vientos." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué estás segura de que Karofsky va a quedarse en el coro?" preguntó Mike.

"Eso es algo que prefiero mantener por ahora en secreto hasta que David me permita decirlo." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana con disculpas en los ojos.

"¿Pero vamos a hacerle algo a Hummel?" preguntó Puck

"Si, Noah. Pero vamos a tener que pensar en algo peor que dejarlo pelado." dijo Rachel.

"¿Esos fueron uds.?" preguntaron Tina y Mercedes al mismo tiempo.

"Lo siento." gritaron Puck y Rachel corriendo a arrodillarse ante Mercedes.

"Jajajaja, la verdad que teñirme de rubia no fue tan malo, como lo que le hicieron a Kurt." dijo Mercedes riéndose ante la reacción de Rachel y Puckerman.

"Igualmente lo sentimos." dijo Rachel levantándose.

"Tengo hambre." dijo Santana.

Y todos bajaron a comer juntos en la cocina.

Rachel estaba contenta, ahora tenía más amigos y una novia extremadamente sexy, y a su madre y a una Sue Sylvester que durante la cena entró en la casa sin anunciarse, como siempre, para dar media vuelta al ver las nuevas caras en la cocina para marcharse. Pero sucumbió ante los pedidos de los jóvenes de que se quede a cenar con ellos. Shelby, apareció minutos después y se sentó entre Rachel y Santana, escuchando las historias que todos estaban compartiendo.


	7. Seccionales

_Buenas! ¿Cómo están?_

_A falta de originalidad, les comento, que el nombre del nuevo coro es...bueno...poco original._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews y las alerts y los favorites _

_Y espero que éste capitulo les guste!_

_Glee no me pertenece._

_Saludos!_

_Lore._

* * *

><p><strong>Seccionales<strong>

Al día siguiente, Kurt Hummel observaba como gran parte del cuerpo estudiantil de McKinley comenzaba a desaparecer tras las puertas del auditorio. Pero, aunque él intentó entrar a ver que estaba sucediendo Puckerman y ¿Karofsky? Se hicieron cargo de las entradas. Si no aparecías en la lista para audicionar no entrabas.

Aprovechando el momento en que todos estaban ahí dentro, y además no podía entrar, Kurt bajó las escaleras en dirección al sótano de la escuela. En donde sabía que a esta hora podía encontrar a Jewfro, incluso, tenía la sensación de que podía escuchar las audiciones.

Extrañamente, la puerta oxidada del lugar en donde Jacob Ben Israel estaba cerrada, y Kurt golpeó durante casi 10 minutos para darse cuenta de que no había nadie.

"¿Hummel?" escuchó que alguien preguntaba detrás de él. Se giró y vio a Jacob, cubierto en granizado, observándolo.

"Jacob, venía a hablar con vos." dijo Kur frunciendo su nariz ante la visión del muchacho.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿No me vas a dejar pasar a tu oficina?" preguntó Kurt señalando la puerta.

"Si llego a hacer, vas a querer que conecte las cámaras con las audiciones y realmente, no quiero sufrir lo que acabo de sufrir, otra vez. Me advirtieron que no te dejara pasar durante los días y horas de audiciones, así que no lo vas a hacer. No te tengo tanto miedo aunque quieras parecer amenazante." dijo Jacob levantando los hombros. Realmente no le importaba.

"No puedes tenerle miedo a esos Neanderthals" respondió Kurt ofendido.

"Yo se lo tengo, tendrías que pensar un poco más las cosas, ¿acaso no te viste en un espejo? Estas pelado, Hummel. Ahora, voy a preguntar: ¿Qué necesitas?"

Kurt lo miraba de arriba abajo, ¿Cómo Jewfro tenía el coraje de tratarlo así?

"Tengo información sobre Rachel y Santana."

"¿Rachel y López?"

"Si."

"Ok. Más tarde investigaré."

"Pensé que ibas a estar mucho más excitado con la noticia. Estamos hablando de la mujer de tus sueños, Jacob."

"No todo es lo que parece Hummel, ¿acaso tu crees que yo quiero estar al fondo de la pirámide social por placer?¿Crees que quiero dedicarme a los chismes baratos? No. Pero, ya no importa. Alguien tomará el lugar de trapeador dentro de unos días."

"¿Quién?"

"¡Ja! No creas que voy a hablar. Hay veces que es mejor mantener el silencio. Tendrías que volver a clases, Hummel, creo que vas a tener que comenzar a disfrutarlas."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Kurt quien observó como Jacob se encerraba en en su oficina y desaparecía cerrando la puerta.

Kurt se quedó pensando las palabras del chismoso más grande de McKinley (él no se consideraba chismoso, se consideraba parte de ayuda a la sociedad) y a la hora del almuerzo, se dio cuenta de que era lo que le quería decir.

Cuando él pasó al lado de Rachel, quien por primera vez caminaba sola, abrazando unas carpetas en su pecho, mirando hacia el piso, decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a insultarla al frente de todo el cuerpo estudiantil que resultar estar justo en ese momento en el pasillo. Kurt sonreía satisfactoriamente, pero tardó en notar que nadie se reía a su alrededor. Cuando volvió la vista a la diva, ésta lo miraba con la cabeza hacia un costado y pestañeaba como tratando de sacar una idea de su cabeza. Y fue en ese instante que Kurt lo vio, fue rápido, veloz, por todo un día creyó que había sido una alucinación. Vio diversión en los ojos de la diva, vio planeamiento, vio a esa Rachel Berry con la que jugaba cuando era chica y le contaba las historias de lo que habían hecho con Puckerman. Vio a ese dúo dinámico una y otra vez planear sus bromas, y todo cayó pieza por pieza en su cabeza pelada.

Rachel Berry había vuelto con todo lo que tenía para ofrecer. Kurt Hummel ya no era considerado ni siquiera paria en McKinley.

La diva no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición al frente de Kurt, y todavía lo seguía mirando.

"¿Kurt? ¿Estabas diciendo algo?" preguntó con toda la inocencia que podía infligir en su voz.

"¡Hiciste que se me cayera el pelo!" gritó Kurt volviendo a la realidad y apretando con sus manos el cuello de Rachel. Ahora tenía una verdadera razón para hacerlo. Rachel, se comenzó a poner pálida y miraba a Kurt con un poco de terror. Pero no pudo hacer que el aire se escapara de la diva, ya que una voz lo asustó demasiado, tanto como para soltar sus manos inmediatamente de Rachel, dejándolas muertas a sus costados.

"Vete de aquí Hummel antes de que venga Sylvester." dijo una voz, y Kurt sin pensarlo dos veces así lo hizo.

"¿Rachel estás bien?" preguntó Dave Karofsky agachándose al lado de la diva.

"Si." respondió Rachel tosiendo un poco. "Me acaba de dar una gran razón."

"¿Una gran razón?" preguntó Dave

"Oh, si. La gente cree que yo soy muy buena." dijo Rachel levantándose

"No, lo que pasa es que olvidaron lo que eras antes." dijo Karosfky acompañándola y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

"Es un gran precio a pagar." dijo Rachel sonriendole a Karofsky.

"¿Qué le enviaste a Jacob?" preguntó Dave, quien había sido el encargado de bajar a entregar el paquete.

"¿Viste a Jacob en el pasillo?" preguntó Rachel.

"No. No vi su afro."

"Le envié una afeitadora y le dije que la gente lo iba a tomar más en serio si se sacaba el afro."

"¿Lograste que se saque el afro?"

"Si."

"¿Qué más?"

"Le envié un libro. "Periodismo para tontos". Y le dije que si quiere evitar ser siempre el blanco de los jugadores, tiene que empezar a evitar hacer esos comentarios que no le gustan a nadie, sino que ponen nerviosas a todas las familias."

"¿Funcionó?"

"Lo sabremos cuando publique su próxima historia."

"¿Cuando va a ser eso?"

"Probablemente hoy." dijo Rachel señalando hacia otro pasillo en donde vieron a Kurt correr delante de un grupo de jugadores de hockey quienes querían adornar su vestimenta con granizado.

"¿Por qué hace eso?" preguntó Dave

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó

"¿Por qué no se baja del pedestal en donde solo está él mismo?" preguntó con suavidad.

"No sé, y nunca lo supe."

"Él te convirtió en el blanco de toda la escuela, ¿lo sabías?" dijo Dave mirando avergonzado hacia el piso.

"No, pero lo sospeché."

"Lo siento, Rachel."

"Dave, sé que lo sientes. Si todas esas rosas que dejaste en mi casa cada día desde que empezó la tortura no fueron suficientes para hacerme entender que lo sentías, solo quiero hacerte saber que te perdoné hace mucho."

"¿Si, cuando?"

"El primer día que me tiraste un granizado y recibí una rosa."

"Gracias, diva."

"De nada, D."

"Nunca entendí porque te gustaban tanto las rosas."

"Yo tampoco."

"Cuando destrozaron el parque de la escuela primaria con Puckerman, las únicas plantas que sobrevivieron fueron las rosas."

"Dave, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando."

"¡Oh, vamos Berry! Lo sigues negando."

"Y lo voy a negar por el resto de mi vida. Hasta que salga mi autobiografía, por supuesto."

"¿Lo vas a contar?"

"Claro. Así la gente conoce como fue que dos niños de 7 años destruyeron todo un parque y un vivero a plena luz del día."

"Lo acabas de confesar."

"No, no lo hice."

"Karofsky. Espero que no estés molestando a Berry." interrumpió la voz de Santana desde atrás de los jóvenes que habían seguido caminando hasta casi llegar a la puerta del aula que Rachel tenía como destino.

"López." dijo Rachel apoyando una mano en el antebrazo de Dave.

"¿Ahora soy López?" dijo la latina mirando a su novia.

"Si, tendrías que dejar de llamarme Berry. Y Dave solo me estaba acompañando." respondió Rachel.

"Ahora me toca acompañarte. Gracias, Karofsky." dijo Santana empujando al jugador y parándose al lado de la diva. Dave se dio vuelta y las observó. Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron e intentó hacerle una seña a la diva de que cubriera su cuello. Lo tenía completamente rojo por el abuso al que la había sometido Kurt. Rachel, que se dió cuenta de la mirada de Karofsky suspiró y le dio a entender como que ya no importaba.

"López, Rachel, después las veo." dijo el jugador alejándose lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

Santana se giró para mirar a su novia y notó su cuello inmediatamente. Sin decirle nada, agarró el brazo de la diva y la comenzó a arrastrar por el pasillo.

"Santana, tengo que ir a clases." dijo Rachel tratando de evitar el estallido de furia que iba a provenir de la latina.

"Voy a matar a Karofsky y quiero que lo veas." dijo Santana, haciendo caer en la cuenta a la diva de que estaban yendo en la misma dirección por la que el jugador había desaparecido.

"No fue Dave." dijo Rachel clavando sus pies en el suelo, para detener a Santana.

"¿Cómo que no fue él? Te dejé sola hace 15 minutos y cuando te vuelvo a encontrar estás hablando con él. Fue la única persona."

"Santana, no estás pensando lógicamente."

"Rachel, pareciera que te quisieron ahorcar con un par de manos. Es más, creo que se están formando los dedos alrededor de tu garganta." dijo Santana mirando con más atención el cuello de su novia.

"No pareciera. Lo hicieron. Pero no fue Dave. Hay un montón de alumnos más en esta escuela que quieren hacerlo."

"En este momento solo se me ocurre uno. Karofsky."

"Dave no fue." gritó Rachel tratando de hacer que Santana la escuchara y logrando que las personas que estaban en ese pasillo se giraran a observarlas.

"No tienes porque gritar." dijo Santana

"Si tengo porque no me estás escuchando."

"Lo estás defendiendo, porque no quieres que lo asesine."

"No estoy defendiendo a Karofsky, porque él no fue el que hizo esto."

"¿Entonces quién fue?"

"Fue Kurt" dijo Rachel en voz tan baja que Santana no pudo oírla bien.

"¿Quién?"

"Kurt" dijo más fuerte Rachel

"¿Kurt?" preguntó Santana sintiendo como la furia comenzaba a deslizarse por sus venas. "¿Y si fue Kurt que hacías con Karofsky?"

"Él me salvó. Apareció de atrás y le dijo a Kurt que se fuera antes de que apareciera Sue. Pero creo que además, le tiene más miedo a Dave que a Sue, inmediatamente me soltó y salió corriendo. ¿Santana? ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Rachel que vio que su novia comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo.

"A matar a Kurt."

"No."

"¿No?" preguntó la latina frenandose en el lugar en donde estaba y mirando a Rachel.

"No."

"¿Se puede saber por qué no puedo ir a matarlo?" preguntó justo segundos antes de que el timbre anunciara un nuevo periódo de clases.

Rachel suspiró y estiró su mano para agarrar la de la latina, quien la tenía cerrada en su puño a su costado.

"Porque yo te lo pido." dijo Rachel suavemente, mientras los demás alumnos comenzaban a entrar en sus aulas.

"Te quiso matar." dijo Santana mirando hacia el piso.

"Lo sé."

"¿Entonces?"

"Dejalo estar, por ahora. Dejalo flotar en la superficie de tu inconciente." dijo Rachel acercándose a Santana, quedando justo al frente de ella, sus cuerpos tocándose por completo. Santana levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Rachel.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de que yo fui quien lo dejo pelado. Sabe que puedo vengarme y va a estar esperando, y digamos, hay cosas que es probable que la gente no sepa demasiado. Y si descubren que me estoy vengando de Kurt por lo que hizo, seguramente van a descubrir que yo tuve que ver con los...bueno, lo que estuvimos haciendo con Noah." dijo la diva manteniendo su mirada fija en la de la latina.

"Y eso es malo." susurró Santana, acercándose al rostro de la diva.

"Y además, no quiero tener que andar visitandote en la cárcel." dijo Rachel antes de cerrar la distancia para besar a Santana.

Santana profundizó el beso y empujó a la diva en contra de la pared, acomodando sus manos en su cintura. Mientras más profundo y pasional se hacía el beso, las manos de Santana bajaron hasta ubicarse en el trasero de Rachel, apretando y palmeando suavemente para lograr una reacción de su novia. La diva reaccionó de una forma que Santana no esperaba, y levantó sus piernas hasta rodear la cintura de la latina, logrando que ésta emitiera un gemido de placer. Santana comenzó a mover una de sus manos por debajo de la remera de la diva hasta que una garganta se aclaró detrás de ellas. Rachel, inmediatamente bajó sus piernas y Santana dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Ellen, Portia, me gustaría verlas en mi oficina." dijo Sue cuando vio que ya estaban separadas por lo menos por unos 5 milímetros de distancia.

"Ninguna de las dos somos rubias, Sue." dijo Rachel

"No me interesa." respondió la entrenadora dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su oficina.

* * *

><p>"Hoy tienen la primera práctica con el nuevo coro." afirmó Sue cuando las dos morenas entraron y se sentaron al frente de ella.<p>

"Si." dijo Rachel

"Bien, ¿van a decidir el nombre?" preguntó Sue

"No estamos en una etapa muy original." respondió Rachel nuevamente. "Además, los jugadores de football dijeron que quieren que nos llamemos Titans, como ellos, y las porristas Singer Cheerios."

"Me lo imaginé." dijo Sue.

"Entonces Shelby decidió que nos vamos a llamar "Untitled"" agregó la diva logrando que la entrenadora la mirara con una ceja levantada y su novia también. "Se los dije, no estamos en una etapa muy original."

"Me gusta." dijo Sue "Aqui tienen pases para saltarse lo que queda del período y por favor, ahora retirénse de mi oficina. Están dejando olor a lesbianas."

"¿Las lesbianas tienen olor?" preguntó Rachel a Sue

"No lo sé, no me interesa saberlo, pero fuera. Hush hush." dijo Sue moviendo los brazos.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba escondido en uno de los baños de damas del primer piso, llorando como niña por que le habían arruinado la ropa. Era en mitad del período y el joven divo estaba tratando de controlar sus lágrimas que no dejaban de caer libremente. Una voz interrumpió sus llantos.<p>

"¿Kurt?"

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí, Rachel?" preguntó Kurt sin hacer intentos de salir del baño.

"Quería saber si necesitabas algo." dijo la diva

"¿De tu parte? Jamás Rachel. No esperes que yo vaya corriendo a pedirte ayuda. No esperes que yo vaya arrodillado hasta la puerta de tu casa a pedir perdón. No esperes absolutamente nada de mi, sino venganza." dijo Kurt gritando.

Santana, quien había acompañado a su novia, quería entrar en el cubículo a pegarle trompadas a Kurt.

"Kurt, no vine por nada de eso." dijo Rachel

"¡Por supuesto que viniste por eso!" gritó Kurt abriendo de golpe la puerta del cubículo y caminando hacia la diva, hasta notar la furiosa latina que estaba parada detrás de ella. "Siempre quieres parecer la única y mejor en todo lo que haces. Siempre quieres estar delante de todos los demás. Siempre demuestras superioridad en todas tus cosas. ¿Crees que me importa lo que piensas o sientes? No, no me importa en lo más mínimo. Si te hice blanco de todas las bromas de este colegio una sola vez, puedo llegar a hacerlo de nuevo. Y si hace años me prometí arruinarte para siempre, lo voy a hacer, Berry. Tenlo por seguro." dijo Kurt mirando fijamente a la diva.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel suavemente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? Tienes todo, ¡Todo! Unos padres geniales, unos amigos espectaculares. Te saliste con la tuya toda tu niñez y con Puckerman hicieron cosas que merecían castigos. Eres feliz y tienes un maldito talento que te va a sacar de este pueblo de mierda. ¿Y preguntas por qué? Hasta tienes el amor de Finn que estoy seguro que no te mereces." gritó Kurt viendo como Rachel estiraba sus manos hacia atrás para agarrar a Santana. No sabía si era porque la latina estaba a punto de cortarle la yugular con sus propias uñas o porque necesitaba el apoyo de alguien. Pero Kurt estaba completamente enojado. "Cuando éramos chicos, todas la bromas que uds. hacían pasaban a ser lo mejor de la semana. No importaba si alguno demostraba ser más inteligente que uds. y se salvaba de las bromas o las avisaba antes de tiempo. Si uno hacía eso, lograba que el resto de los compañeros lo golpearan. No importaba tampoco si uno iba y los acusaba con la maestra. No, no importaba. La maestra solo decía que no podía hacer nada porque ya todo había pasado. Y al final del día, te ibas saltando contenta a encontrarte con tus padres. Tus malditos tres padres. Cuando yo solo tengo uno. La vida me parecía injusta y me lo sigue pareciendo y eres una maldita espina en mi zapato, clavándose en la carne sin poder sacarte para siempre de encima. O de mi vida. Y a pesar de que supe que algo había cambiado en tu maldita vida, no dejabas de sonreír y esa sonrisa se me volvió insoportable. Supe que tenía que hacer algo para cambiarlo y lo descubrí en el momento en que me alejé de vos. Y ahí supe que lo que mas temías era a quedarte sola. Por eso, el primer día de secundaria comencé el rumor de que estabas loca, de que te vestías así porque en realidad tenías un pene, de que estabas enamorada de Jacob Ben Israel, y de que tus padres, además de ser homosexuales, habían realizado un raro hechizo cuyo resultado eras vos. Los chicos de 15 años son tan crédulos, que funcionó a la perfección. A la semana ya ni siquiera eras amiga de Puckerman y eso me hizo feliz. Después iniciaste Glee y me di cuenta de que también podía ser mi boleto de salida, aún cuando tuviera que soportar tu nariz que se podía ver a kilómetros, tu odiosa voz que perforaba mis tímpanos, todo. Pero a pesar de todo, siempre las cosas te salieron bien. Mientras mis padre estaba recibiendo llamadas telefónicas porque su hijo confesó que era homosexual, vos seguías por la vida feliz. Quiero que sepas, que te odio, completamente." después de todo esto, Kurt salió rápidamente del baño y corrió para que la latina no lo alcance.

Pero Santana, no se había movido, salvo para abrazar a la diva desde atrás.

"Dios." dijo Rachel suspirando.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana apoyando su rostro en el hombro de la diva.

"Si."

"¿En qué estás pensando?"

"En que nunca pensé que Kurt fuera tan inmaduro. Creo que nunca terminó de crecer lo suficiente y ahora está rodeado de los fantasmas de su niñez. Creo que tendría que haber ido a algún lugar a que lo ayuden y me da lastima Burt, no sabe con lo que se está enfrentando."

"Pensé que ibas a estar llorando por todo lo que dijo."

"No lloro porque alguien me dice esas cosas, intento ayudarlo. Pero es obvio que Kurt no quiere mi ayuda ni la de nadie. Es mi opinión, únicamente mi opinión, pero creo que Kurt va a hacer varios pasos hacia atrás."

"¿Cómo dices todas esas cosas? Tendrías que estar pensando en una venganza."

"Insisto, no es el momento más lógico para hacerlo. Él lo va a estar esperando. Y digo todas esas cosas porque creo que estoy...no sé, como más pensativa."

"¿Cómo?"

"Ni sé como explicarlo. Es probable que las cosas que Kurt dijo me hayan dolido."

"¿Probable?"

"Esta bien, me dolieron. Pero, más allá de eso, solo se que es por causa de un joven perturbado que hizo todo lo posible para evitar disfrutar las pequeñas cosas de la vida."

"¿Cómo?"

"No disfruta a su padre. Burt es un ser excepcional, comprensivo, inteligente. Él no lo disfruta. No disfrutó su niñez, cuando todos hacíamos lo posible para que se sintiera incluido. Siempre odió a Noah y él siempre lo defendió."

"¿Por qué es así?"

"Quisiera decir que es por las torturas y el abuso al que lo sometieron pero no puedo. A mi me hicieron cosas peores que a él y durante toda mi vida, y sigo siendo yo."

"Apenas."

"¿Apenas?"

"Si, apenas seguís siendo vos. Sos distinta."

"No, la distinta era a quien mostraba."

"Ah.."

"¿Podemos dejar de pensar y hablar de Kurt, por lo menos hasta que él se sienta lo suficientemente seguro como para olvidarse que puedo llegar a vengarme?"

"De acuerdo. ¿Podemos continuar con lo que empezamos en el pasillo?"

"Bueno."

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, después del primer y gran ensayo de Untitled para las seccionales y como coro oficial de McKinley, Rachel y Santana se encontraron frente a frente con el nuevo McKinely High.<p>

Primero, nadie dijo nada agresivo en contra de Rachel ni intentaron tirarle granizados (ésto último se debía a que gran parte del equipo de football y de las porristas eran parte del coro). Salvo, los miembros del equipo de hockey que, cuando intentaron meter a Artie en uno de los baños, fueron interceptados por un grupo de jugadores de football liderados por Karofsky quienes los dejaron casi inservibles para el próximo partido. Por lo cual, para la hora del mediodía, el equipo de hockey solo comenzó a contestarse con molestar a otros alumnos que no formaran parte del coro, o las porristas, o los jugadores de football. O Jacob.

Jacob, había publicado una nota en su blog esa mañana, contando la nueva relación entre la HBIC y la capitana del nuevo coro, incluso, para confirmarlo, añadió una foto del suceso que había sido interrumpido por Sue Sylvester el día anterior. Era tan distinto comenzar a ser un poco más respetado, que Jacob se sintió en las nubes todo el día. La nota, había sido escrita con un poco de profesionalidad, y no estaba basada en un rumor, sino en pruebas concretas, y eso es lo que había cambiado la visión del alumnado de McKinley. El mayor cambio en toda su publicación, fue que no escribió ningún comentario hacia Rachel Berry.

Santana estaba orgullosa de ser...bueno...Santana. Había caminado sobre una alfombra roja que le habían puesto para el momento de su salida del closet. Y, para mayores cambios, era el objeto de su afecto, la única e irrepetible Rachel Berry. Si alguien repetía que habían visto ese día a Santana caminar por los pasillos sonriente, de la mano de la diva, el oyente exclamaba que era mentira, hasta el momento en que veían a las morenas caminar juntas, y entonces, todos pedían que los pellizcaran, imaginaban que era un sueño.

Rachel, caminaba como si nada hubiera sucedido. Esta nueva popularidad no le gustaba. Quería mejor estar en su casa, tal vez, o solamente con Noah y Santana, o Quinn y Brittany o Shelby, pero en cualquier lado menos en McKinley. Después de tantos años siendo la hija de la única pareja homosexual en Lima, podía notar con una simple mirada quienes eran los homófobos y quienes no. Así que mientras miraba a todos sus compañeros quienes murmuraban sobre ella y su novia, anotó mentalmente los rostros de los que sabía que le iban a traer problemas.

Kurt Hummel sufría ese día por dos cosas. La primera, porque no podía creer lo bien que estaba tomando su escuela la formación de una nueva pareja de homosexuales. Cuando él salió del closet todo se había convertido en un infierno pero para Rachel y Santana eso no estaba sucediendo. Los hombres las miraban hambrientos y las seguían por todos lados esperando ver el beso de despedida o algo más candente y las mujeres simplemente las miraban. Cuando él dijo que era homosexual, todos lo miraban con asco. Segundo, había recibido esa mañana su revista Cosmopolitan mensual y agradecía el hecho de que como estaba suscripto no tenía que pagarla, ya que había depositado todos sus ahorros en seguridad. Si, aunque la moda era lo más importante para él, había contratado al jugador de hockey (resulta que ni el más homófobo de los jugadores de football quiso aceptar su propuesta) para que lo protegiera durante un mes. Así, no tenía dinero ahora para siquiera, un par de calzoncillos.

Mercedes Jones miraba de lejos a quien alguna vez había sido su amigo. Le dio lastima ver el odio salir de sus ojos mirando a la diva. Así que decidió mirarla ella. Sonrió dulcemente cuando vio que hablaba sin parar y Santana la miraba con una profunda admiración. Se dio cuenta en ese momento, que había sido lo mejor para ella pedirle disculpas. No solo había obtenido un grandioso solo para las seccionales, sino que también estaba haciendo intentos para obtener más de una amiga. Y nada de esto, era movido por la popularidad. Mercedes caminó hacia su aula con la paz que llega cuando uno hace las cosas bien.

Quinn estaba cada vez más enamorada de Noah Puckerman, quien a su vez estaba cada vez más enamorado de ella. Él joven se había quitado su mow-hawk el día anterior y apareció esa mañana a buscarla, con una rosa y un cheque para poder cubrir los gastos del hospital el día que Beth decida llegar al mundo. En ese momento, Quinn se dijo que iba a hacer todo lo posible para no tener que dar en adopción a su hija, sobre todo, después de la charla que había mantenido con Rachel la noche anterior, quien le dijo, sin preámbulos, que si ella quería quedarse con Beth, siempre iba a tener un lugar en esa casa. Quinn Fabray estaba feliz, sabía que iba a tomar la mejor decisión de su vida al quedarse con Beth y con Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban y McKinley High volvía a la normalidad, siempre y cuando no incluyera a la normalidad a la que antes habían sometido al Glee Club.<p>

El coro practicaba todas las tardes y por horas. Los bailes eran perfectos ya una semana antes de las seccionales y los cantantes tenían la orden estricta de Shelby de descansar su voz.

Kurt se relajaba mientras el mes pasaba ya que no había existido ningún intento de Rachel o Puckerman de agresión y/o broma alguna. Su "guardaespaldas" estaba cada vez más agradecido de que había ganado mucho dinero por hacer, literalmente, nada.

Burt Hummel había intentado hablar con su hijo durante todos los días desde que salió la noticia del arresto de William Schuester, pero Kurt no aflojaba en nada. Seguía despotricando en contra de Rachel Berry y cada día la odiaba más, aunque ésta ni siquiera le dirigiera una mirada.

Burt, también, siendo la buena persona que era, había comenzado a visitar a Carole Hudson, bastante seguido después de enterarse lo de su hijo, y a la segunda semana, Carole le pidió que la acompañe a ver a Finn.

El antiguo mariscal de campo, estaba feliz de ver a su madre y vio que había encontrado apoyo en un hombre como Burt (eso se lo hizo ver su psiquiatra después de un día en que Finn pensaba en que su madre iba a reemplazar a su padre). En un momento en que Carole los dejó solos para ir a hablar con su cuñado, Burt y Finn comenzaron a hablar de todo lo sucedido y el más joven de los hombres comenzó a confiar en el mecánico. Se dio cuenta, de que podía hablar con Burt de muchas cosas y habló precisamente del tema de Rachel y Santana y su relación, la cual él se había enterado porque tenía acceso a internet. Burt le comentó que la cuestión no era intentar obligar a alguien a ser feliz con uno mismo, si esa persona no te amaba lo suficiente. Era mejor, ayudar a la persona que se ama a ser feliz, aún cuando no sea con uno mismo. Finn, le confesó a Burt que mientras pasaban las sesiones con su psicólogo y psiquiatra (porque tenía diariamente sesiones con los dos) que él se daba cuenta que nunca había amado a Rachel. No podía negar de que era hermosa, pero era alguien que él consideraba no solo inalcanzable sino la mejor persona que podía llegar a conocer. Burt le dijo que era probable que no estuviera equivocado, y que lo mejor que podía llegar a hacer era convertirse en su amigo. Era mejor mantener a una persona como Rachel Berry como una amiga, que arruinar lo que se tiene por dejar vencer a las homonas adolescentes. Ambos rieron cuando Burt dijo que muchas veces era imposible detener a las hormonas pero que siempre se podía pagar para calmarlas. Finn pasó las siguientes semanas pensando en que para él lo mejor era encontrar a alguien que realmente lo quisiera y partir desde ahí, intentando hacer lo posible para mejorar su relación con todos sus amigos. Aunque eso significara no formar parte de Glee. Incluso, cuando el fiscal del estado fue a visitarlo para ver si quería declarar en contra de William Schuester en el juicio (porque tanto su madre como él decidieron juntos denunciar que lo había estado drogando cuando recuperó la cordura) él dijo que si. No iba a dejar que un hombre, por más bueno que se hubiera mostrado con él en el pasado, se saliera con el hecho de haber controlado a un adolescente mediante drogas. Eso no estaba bien, pensaba Finn, quien también durante su tiempo en el hospital psiquiatrico se había dado cuenta de que no era tan tonto como todos pensaban. Un poco de inteligencia tenía sobre todo para tener 16 años, casi 17 y entender lo que había pasado a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>El día de las seccionales, Rachel ayudó a todos los miembros del club con sus nervios, pero no tuvo ninguna suerte. Los nervios eran demasiados fuertes.<p>

Pero en el momento en que se anunció que el coro ganador era Untitled y que iban a las nacionales, los nervios se convirtieron en gritos de alegría.

Mientras todos iban saltando, cantando y gritando en el colectivo de regreso a McKinley, Quinn, silenciosamente anunció: Rompí bolsa. Y todo se convirtió en órdenes derivadas a los gritos hacia el chófer que se moviera lo más rápido posible hasta el hospital más cercano. Llamadas telefónicas a Judy, la mamá de Noah, y a todo el que pudieran conocer y un grupo de casi 30 chicos entrando por las puertas del hospital general de Lima gritando que atendieran inmediatamente a su amiga.

* * *

><p>"¿Crees que ya nació?" preguntó Santana a Rachel, mientras jugaba con las manos de su novia, en el piso del pasillo del hospital que daba hacia la sala de maternidad, dos horas después de haber arribado.<p>

"Santana, me lo preguntaste hace 5 minutos."

"Es que estoy nerviosa."

"Estoy segura que Noah va a salir por esa puerta y nos va a decir en el momento en que nazca."

"Yo estoy segura que va a salir gritando ¡Es una nena! Cuando ya todos lo sabemos."

"No me sorprendería, Noah no piensa muy bien bajo presión."

"¿Alguna vez piensa?"

"Por supuesto. Me ofende el hecho de que pienses que Noah no es inteligente, una cosa es que no lo demuestre, otra cosa es que lo sea."

"Me ofende el hecho de que siempre lo estés defendiendo."

"Nuestros amigos están a punto de ser padres y tu aprovechas el momento para retrotraerte hace casi un mes atrás y hacerme una escena de celos."

"¿Eso fue una pregunta?"

"¿Sonó como una pregunta?"

"No."

"¿Pueden dejar de hablar?" preguntó Mercedes que estaba al lado de las morenas, también sumida en nervios. "Tengo que decirlo, pensé que uds. dos juntas iba a funcionar para calmar todos sus efectos extremos que tienen sobre las personas, pero estan todo el tiempo hablando."

"La base de una buena relación es la comunicación, Cedes." dijo Rachel

"Si, bueno, pero uds. no se comunican. Hablan de cualquier cosa." dijo Mercedes sonriendo. En ningún momento sus palabras habían sonado insultantes.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Santana frunciendo sus cejas.

"La otra noche, estábamos todos hablando de las seccionales y de lo bueno que sería ganarle a Vocal Adrenaline y de pronto uds., no sé como, hicieron una relación con Star Wars para pasar después a hablar de lo bueno que sería tener un DeLorean para volver al futuro, sea lo que sea que lo último signifique." dijo Mercedes.

"Todavía estoy sorprendida que no hayas visto esas películas." dijo Rachel sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Y yo todavía estoy sorprendida que vos mires otras películas que no son musicales." dijo Santana

"No entiendo porque la gente siempre piensa que solo veo musicales." dijo Rachel

"Es por tu fascinación por Barbra Streisand." dijo Santana.

"Barbra es una gran actriz, cantante y lo que se proponga."

"Rachel, tiene como 150 años." dijo Santana causando que su novia hiciera como que la hubieran lastimado, llevándose las manos a su pecho y poniendo cara de dolor.

"Me siento apaleada por tu comentario." dijo la diva.

"¿Ven de lo que les estaba hablando?" dijo Mercedes interrumpiendo. "Comienzan hablando de un tema para terminar con otro distinto, y si se las deja, pasan a otro y a otro y a otro. Cambiando de tema, hagamos una apuesta. Yo digo que Puckerman sale gritando "Es una pequeña judía sexy" cuando Quinn por fin largué al bebé."

"¿Cuánto apuestas?" preguntó Santana

"20 dólares." respondió Mercedes.

"Yo te apuesto la misma cantidad y digo que sale gritando "Es una nena"" dijo Santana.

"¿Estás segura? Eso ya lo sabemos todos." preguntó Mercedes.

"Segurísima." dijo Santana.

"Yo también entro en la apuesta y digo que grita "Soy papá y todos los hombres deberán alejarse de mi hija para siempre."" dijo Rachel.

"Eso sería un terrible grito." dijo Santana

"Yo acepto lo de Rachel, son 20 dólares que me vienen bien." dijo Mercedes.

"Yo quiero entrar con la frase de Mercedes" dijo Artie que se había acercando rodando hacia las tres chicas.

"Yo con la de Santana." dijo Tina desde la falda de Artie

"Yo también con la de Santana" añadió Brittany junto a Mike

"Yo con la de Mercedes." dijo Mike.

"Yo voy con Rachel en esta." dijo Karofsky quien se había unido mucho más al grupo en el mes que había pasado y todos sentían gran aprecio por él.

"¿Saben que van a tener que pagarle 20 dólares a cada uno si pierden, verdad?" preguntó Mercedes.

"Ahora lo vamos a saber" dijo Rachel mirando hacia la puerta de la maternidad porque había escuchado unos pasos apresurados y pesados, los cuales reconoció de Noah, caminar hacia donde estaban ellos.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y el rostro de Noah Puckerman brillaba de felicidad. Se detuvo unos pasos adelante de la puerta, al tiempo que vio llegar a todos los demás miembros de Untitled acercarse hasta donde estaba él. Levantó los brazos hacia el techo y gritó: "¡Soy papá y todos los hombres deberán alejarse de mi hija para siempre!" dejando flotar en el aire la última e.

Inmediatamente después, se escucharon dos gritos provenientes de su derecha, que gritaban "¡Si!" pertenecientes a Rachel y Karofsky quienes celebraban su victoria en las apuestas.

La diva, inmediatamente se levantó y saltó sobre Noah quien la abrazó y la hizo girar en el aire, mientras le hablaba al oído.

"Gracias Rachel. Quinn quiere hablar con vos. Gracias, en serio. Sé lo que va a decirte y me estás haciendo el padre adolescente más feliz de la tierra."

"¡Oy! Puckerman, mantén tus manos en donde yo pueda verlas" interrumpió la voz de Santana la celebración de su novia y su amigo.

Todos rieron ante esto y Rachel se acercó a la latina para susurrarle que iba a hablar con Quinn y volvía enseguida.

* * *

><p>"Es hermosa, Quinn" dijo Rachel unos minutos después de entrar en el cuarto de la rubia y estar mirando a la bebé.<p>

"Gracias, Rachel." dijo Quinn mirando a la morena con Beth en sus brazos. "Quería hablar con vos."

"Noah me dijo eso." dijo la diva devolviendo la infante a su madre.

"Quería saber si la propuesta de quedarme con Beth y vivir en tu casa sigue en pie."

"Por supuesto que sigue en pie."

"Entonces, Rachel, ahora puedo decirte que acepto tu propuesta." dijo la rubia sonriendo.

"¿No ibas a volver a vivir con tu mamá?"

"Si, pero mi padre puso una extraña claúsula en el divorcio, lo cual el hecho de que yo regrese a la casa, con mi madre y con Beth puede significar que lleguemos a perder todo. Me gustaría volver con mamá, pero no quiero perder a Beth, no quiero darla en adopción, si eso significa vivir en otro lado, pues lo haré."

"¿Puedo hacerle algo a tu padre?"

"No."

"Oh, que lastima."

"Rachel."

"¿Mmm?"

"Tengo otra cosa que pedirte."

"¿Qué cosa, Quinn? Si es que Noah va a mudarse a la casa no me molesta para nada. Aunque va siendo tiempo que le escriba un correo electrónico a alguno de mis padres para explicarles la situación. Seguramente no van a tener problema de que uds. dos estén viviendo conmigo. Mientras no haya adultos, ellos están felices, porque así nadie se da cuenta de lo mal padres que son, pero en realidad todos sabemos lo que son ¿verdad?."

"Rachel."

"Y la verdad, me encantaría poder ayudarte a ti y a Noah con Beth. Así pueden tener citas y eso. Pero...¿podrías comenzar a tomar anticonceptivos? Sé que con tu religión y haber sido presidente del club de celibato no las aceptas, pero realmente eres un poco complicada con las hormonas de tu embarazo. Es lo único que te pediría a cambio."

"Rachel."

"Además, tu conoces muy bien a Santana y aunque nos estemos llevando cada día mejor, me gustaría saber un poco más de ella, cosas que ella no quiere contarme. Quizás porque no está lista o algo así. Aunque mejor no, no me cuentes nada."

"Rachel."

"¿Si, Quinn?"

"No te voy a pedir que Puck viva conmigo. Estuvimos hablando y es mejor que cada uno viva por separado. Todavía no quiero atarme a él, y tengo sueños de ir a la universidad. Y a pesar de mi religión y lo del club de celibato, estoy dispuesta a tomar los anticonceptivos porque no tengo intenciones de ser mamá de nuevo, por lo menos hasta que me reciba...en la universidad. Y sobre Santana, creo que a esta altura tu la conoces mejor que yo. Y la verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba hablar tanto."

"Oh."

"Lo que te iba a pedir era permiso para usar tu nombre."

"¿Mi nombre?"

"Si, Noah eligió como madrina de Beth a su madre, aunque no sé si eso funciona muy bien con uds. los judíos. Y yo la verdad quiero de alguna forma agradecerte lo que hiciste conmigo. Además de perdonarme, me diste un lugar donde vivir, un lugar al que puedo realmente llamar hogar. Un grupo espectacular de amigos y sobre todo la posibilidad de conocerte y poder llamarte mi amiga." Y lo último era cierto, Quinn y Rachel comenzaron a llevarse mucho mejor después de la formación de Untitled y se habían obligado a pasar por lo menos, un día solas en la casa o saliendo de compras. Poco a poco la amistad fue creciendo y Quinn, a Puck, Santana y Brittany, les había confesado de que sentía a Rachel más que una amiga y antes de que la latina pudiera emitir algún comentario celoso, les había explicado que la sentía como una hermana. Rachel no era lo que mostraba a los demás, era tranquila aunque hiperactiva, pero ésto último evitaba mostrarlo ya que sentía que a los demás les parecía irritante, cuando solo hacía más entretenida la vida de los demás. Era más inteligente de lo que demostraba y constantemente pensaba las cosas en forma lógica, evitando involucrar instintos y pensamientos.

"¿Qué tiene que ver mi nombre en todo esto?" preguntó Rachel no entendiendo lo que la rubia decía, ya que estaba mirando a Beth quien se movía en los brazos de su madre.

"Quiero ponerle Elizabeth Rachel Fabray-Puckerman"

"¿Cómo?"

"Elizabeth Rachel Fabray-Puckerman"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, siempre y cuando aceptes."

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo la diva abrazando incómodamente a la joven madre, quien estaba acostada con su hija en brazos y por supuesto evitando apretar a la bebé.

* * *

><p>"Puckerman" dijo Santana casi cuando la conversación entre Quinn y Rachel estaba terminando. "¿De qué quería hablar Quinn con Rachel?"<p>

"¿No te enteraste? Quinn le está por pedir a Rachel que se case con ella." dijo Noah bastante serio

"¿Qué?"

"Si, Quinn se enamoró de Rachel durante este tiempo que han estado viviendo juntas y cree que Rachel, a pesar de que está contigo, siente algo por ella. Por eso, ahora con Beth en el mundo real, es el momento justo para preguntarle. Quiere que Beth se acostumbre y llame a Rachel mamá cuando comience a hablar."

"¿Estás jodiendo conmigo?" preguntó Santana, no podía saber si era cierto o no

"Para nada."

"Las voy a matar." dijo la latina corriendo hacia la habitación de Quinn.

"¿Tenías que hacer eso Puck?" preguntó Brittany quien había presenciado toda la habitación.

"Es muy divertido ver su cara." respondió el muchacho.

"Si, pero no creo que sea muy divertido ahora cuando entre en la habitación de Quinn."

"¡Oh Diablos.! ¡Santana!" dijo Puckerman corriendo detrás de la latina.

"Preparen sus cámaras chicos, si es filmadora mejor" Dijo Brittany en voz alta para todos los miembros de Untitled y las demás personas que conocían a

* * *

><p>Mientras Rachel se alejaba después de abrazar a Quinn, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y una muy irritada latina ingresó.<p>

"¿Es cierto? ¿Estás enamorada del hobbit? ¿Le vas a pedir casamiento? ¿Y Rachel siente algo por vos?" preguntó enojada mirando a la rubia.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Quinn y Rachel al mismo tiempo en que Puckerman frenaba detrás de Santana.

"Era una broma Santana. Perdón, era una maldita broma. Pensé que iba a ser gracioso, pero me di cuenta de que no." dijo Noah dando dos pasos hacia atrás, porque la latina, cuando él empezó a hablar se dio vuelta y lo miró emitiendo profundas ondas de asesino en serie.

"¿Qué broma?" preguntó Rachel acercándose, sintiendo el aire la furia de su novia.

"Tengo que correr Rach, después te explico" dijo Noah comenzando a hacer lo que le había dicho, por la dirección en la que había venido, seguido por Santana que gritaba en español que lo iba a matar con sus propias manos. Rachel, emitió un pequeño grito y una risa y salió corriendo detrás de la latina, intentando detenerla.

Unos 20 minutos después, el blog de Jacob estaba inundado de imágenes de Noah Puckerman corriendo desesperado y asustado de una furiosa Santana López perseguida, a su vez, por una divertida Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Cerca de las 8 de la mañana, Rachel decidió volver a su casa, a descansar un poco, bañarse para así volver al hospital a buscar a Quinn antes de las 5 de la tarde. Hora en que el médico les anunció que le iba a dar de alta. Santana, quiso acompañarla.<p>

Cuando llegaron, notaron una figura sentada en el porche de la casa, cubierta con un gorro y un gran abrigo negro.

Después de estacionar, Santana notó que mientras más cerca de esa figura estaban, Rachel más nerviosa se volvía, mirando una y otra vez hacia la casa de Shelby. Cuando ya estaban a unos dos o tres pasos del portal de la casa, la figura habló.

"¿Por qué no dejaste una llave escondida ya que cambiaste la cerradura?" La figura se levantó y Santana pudo ver que era un poco más alto que Finn y afroamericano.

"¿Leroy?" escuchó que Rachel preguntaba.

"Hola, cariño." dijo el hombre.

"¿Este es el desalmado de tu padre que te abandonó?" preguntó Santana en voz alta.

Leroy Berry escuchó estas palabras y bajó su rostro en señal de arrepentimiento.

"Pensé que no volvías hasta diciembre." dijo Rachel ignorando a su novia.

"Estuve...estuve pensando mucho, desde la última vez que estuve aquí, solo y con Hiram. Vine ahora, sin avisarle a él que viajaba porque quería hablar con vos." dijo el hombre.

"Entremos entonces." dijo Rachel.

* * *

><p>Leroy Berry se sentó en el living de la casa, como si fuera solo un invitado y esperó hasta que Rachel volviera a la planta baja para iniciar la conversación. La diva, había desaparecido escaleras arriba anunciando que se iba a dar un baño, seguida por esa chica de rasgos latinos.<p>

A decir verdad, Leroy se había asustado al ver a su hija, estaba ojerosa y parecía cansada, pero notó que de ella irradiaba la misma energía de siempre. Quiso acercarse a abrazarla, pero se sentía mal. Si no fuera por Jon él no estaría ahora aquí y todavía sentiría odio y resentimiento hacia Rachel, cuando en realidad tendría que estar destinando todo eso hacia Hiram. Bueno, si algo había aprendido de su hija, porque aunque no fuera su hija, él la quería como si lo fuera, era venganza y Hiram iba a recibir todo eso.

"Estoy lista." la voz de Rachel interrumpió sus pensamientos y el se levantó hasta esperar que ella se sentara, al frente de donde él se encontraba y con la latina a su lado. Si, estaba seguro, era una latina.

"Rachel...¿no me vas a dar un abrazo?" preguntó Leroy.

"No creo que sea necesario. La última vez que estuviste acá dijiste que no querías que las manos de la hija de un traidor te tocaran." dijo Rachel moviendo rápidamente una de sus manos a la de la chica latina para agarrar una de la de ella. Por la reacción que Leroy notó en la muchacha, supo que su hija no había contado muchas cosas de las últimas interacciones que la familia Berry mantuvo.

"Si, fui un cerdo, un hombre resentido, un homosexual traicionado y un idiota contigo." dijo Leroy vencido.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Rachel

"Conocí a alguien." dijo Leroy. "Pero no lo conocí recientemente, lo conocí hace mucho. Fue el primer psicólogo al que fui cuando comencé a viajar para alejarme de esta casa y de lo que Hiram me estaba haciendo. Fue mi psicólogo durante 3 años, hasta que me derivó a otra persona porque tenía sentimientos hacia mi."

"¿Te felicito?" dijo Rachel fríamente

"No, no debes felicitarme. Me llevó muchísimo tiempo, como adulto tendría que haberme dado cuenta de las cosas antes, Rachel. Y tengo que pagar muchas deudas, sobre todo contigo por eso. Me comporté como un niño durante 4 años o más."

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó Rachel tratando de no mostrar tanta excitación. Leroy siempre había sido el más sincero y emocional de sus padres. Fue mucha sorpresa para Rachel que él también hubiera comenzado a desaparecer en viajes casi eternos después de todo el escándalo con Shelby y el descubrimiento de la otra familia de Hiram, el más estricto de los dos. Si Rachel tenía la esperanza de que alguno de sus padres entrara en razón, siempre pensó que el primero sería Leroy.

"Primero, que nunca tendríamos que haber alejado a Shelby, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, escuché los mensajes de mis abogados cuando llamaron y antes de viajar supe el resultado de las audiencias." dijo Leroy observando a su hija, quien asintió para señalar que lo que él decía era cierto.

"Segundo, en haberte culpado por los errores de tu padre. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que él haya hecho o dejado de hacer. Lamentablemente, Hiram es un hombre muy perturbado o extraño, no sabría como explicartelo, sino contándote lo que he descubierto. Tercero, por haberme ido, dejándote sola. Sarah fue siempre una buena mujer, pero yo en el fondo siempre supe que un día ibas a explotar. Y cuarto, darme cuenta de todas estas cosas demasiado tarde. No se es un padre por depositarle dinero a tu hija mensualmente y más de lo que ella pueda gastar, se es un padre por estar con ella, acompañándola en cada paso. No dejarla vivir sola y saber que dejó la casa de la persona que la cuidaba. Yo dejé de ser tu padre y estoy tan arrepentido." Leroy no pudo aguantar más sus lágrimas y se largó a llorar al frente de Rachel y Santana (quien internamente estaba hirviendo en furia pero no podía hacer nada porque se lo había prometido a su novia y además, la esperanza que veía en los ojos de Rachel era igual que la que había visto en los ojos de ese hombre antes de largarse a llorar). Cuando Leroy se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando como una niña, intentó recuperar un poco su respiración. "Sé que el daño psicológico que nuestro abandono te puede haber causado es algo que probablemente te persiga durante toda tu vida. Y no sé muy bien como repararlo o si es posible hacerlo, pero quiero intentarlo." añadió Leroy.

"¿Qué propones?" preguntó Rachel como si ésta fuera una transacción de negocios. No quería levantar sus esperanzas, aunque ya estaban muy cerca de llegar a su límite.

"Al comienzo, pensé en mudarme a Lima con Jon, el psicológo que te comenté, y vivir en esta casa con él y contigo. Pero después, me di cuenta de que seguramente, recuperando a Shelby estarías mejor con ella. Pero anoche, cuando llegué, fui a ver a Sarah y estuvimos hablando hasta que ella recibió una llamada de Noah. Sarah me contó todo lo que sufriste en la escuela durante estos dos últimos años, y los cambios en el último mes, y que tienes a una chica de tu edad, que ha sido mamá, viviendo en esta casa. No quiero provocar más terremotos en tu propio suelo Rachel, y quiero reparar las cosas."

"No entiendo." dijo la diva.

"Jon y yo nos vamos a mudar a Lima, a una casa al final de la cuadra, que compramos. Quiero que comencemos a tener nuevamente una relación padre e hija, pero no quiero perturbar tu independencia."

"¿Perturbar mi indepencia?"

"Suena mal, lo sé. Pero, no es así. Antes que nada, tu y yo debemos volver a conocernos. Y no puedo volver de pronto y establecerme aquí con una nueva persona en tu vida, para que lo trates como padre o aunque sea lo intentes." dijo Leroy, no sabía como explicarse bien.

"Sigo sin entender." dijo Rachel.

"Quiero conocerte de nuevo, Rachel. Quiero encontrar esa pequeña niña amable que hacía bromas con Noah y que ponía caras de yo no fui cuando alguien la acusaba, quiero volver a ser tu padre y sé que eso va a llevar tiempo. Quiero que conozcas a Jon y que entiendas que él me ayudó mucho más de lo que uno pueda imaginarse para que yo esté aquí hoy, pidiendo disculpas de alguna forma. Es un gran hombre y de gran corazón, muchas veces me hizo recordar a vos cuando eras pequeñas. Siempre ve lo mejor en la gente. Pero las últimas veces que vine, me encontré con una mujer, Rachel. Una persona que guardaba en la mirada sufrimiento por lo que sus padres le habían hecho. No sé como decírtelo, eres una mujer de 16 años y no tendrías que serlo, tendrías que ser una adolescente que disfruta de la vida, yendo a fiestas, emborrachándose y recibiendo el castigo por haber hecho travesuras. Tendrías que estar buscando el futuro y no haciéndote cargo sola de los problemas del mundo, porque no tienes a una figura paterna o materna a la cual poder abrazar llorando porque te has peleado con tu novio."

"Novia."

"¿Qué?"

"La última frase estaría bien dicha si hubieras dicho, peleado con tu novia."

"¿Eres homosexual?" preguntó Leroy sorprendido.

"No sé, por ahora solo me gusta una sola mujer." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana.

"¿Ves? Eso es de lo que estoy hablando. Ahora te estás sintiendo relajada y estas contandome algo que la última vez ni siquiera me contaste. Rachel, no me tienes confianza y lo entiendo. Quiero volver a ganarme tu confianza. Y quiero que me presentes formalmente a esta chica, que aunque está aquí desde que nos volvimos a ver, no sé su nombre."

"Papi, te presento a Santana López, mi novia. Santana, te presento a Leroy Berry, mi papá." dijo Rachel sonriendo. Santana, que no quería demostrar que igual no se sentía cómoda con todo lo que el hombre había dicho, se levantó y se acercó extendiendo su mano. Leroy la estrechó sonriendo y Santana se sorprendió al ver que ambas sonrisas parecían iguales, a pesar de que genéticamente no había relación entre ellos. "¿Cómo harías todo eso que me dijiste, papá?" dijo Rachel, logrando que Leroy mantuviera su sonrisa. Después de años en los que solo la había escuchado decirle Leroy, ella había vuelto a Papá. Era un gran paso para el hombre que sentía que su corazón se partía al medio al recordar el daño que le había causado y a la vez, se unía de nuevo ante el amor que sentía por la pequeña diva.

"Bueno, primero, después de mudarnos, quiero que por lo menos tengamos una comida todos los días. Sé que el almuerzo no va a poder ser, por la escuela. Así que espero que sea la cena. Así puedes además, conocer a Jon. Y tengo que llevar adelante, mi divorcio de Hiram, que sé que va a pelear con uñas y dientes por tu custodia. Además, quiero arreglar las cosas con Shelby, no fue muy bueno de mi parte haberle echado toda la culpa a ella por lo que sucedió hace 16 años atrás. Era culpa de los dos y yo me puse del lado de Hiram. No tuve porque haber luchado para que ella no se acercara a ti."

"¿Y después?" preguntó Rachel.

"Después, cada paso que des, te prometo que voy a estar a tu lado. Quieres irte a Nueva York a estudiar, ahí vamos a ir con Jon, detrás tuyo para apoyarte."

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"Gracias, papá."

"No me agradezcas. Es lo que siempre tendría que haber hecho, estar a tu lado todo el tiempo"

* * *

><p>Santana y Rachel no descansaron para nada, para el momento en que llegaban al hospital a buscar a la rubia, habían hablado con Leroy de todo lo que había sucedido en el último mes de sus vidas y la diva había hablado un poco más. La latina, vio al poco tiempo porque Rachel había perdonado tan rápido a uno de los dos hombres que se hacían llamar padres. Leroy era muy parecido en carácter a Rachel y reaccionaba dramáticamente ante todo lo que ellas le iban contando. La diva, sonreía sinceramente ante el nuevo desarrollo en su relación con sus padres. Recuperó a su madre y a Leroy en poco más de un mes y ahora podía volver a ser una adolescente.<p>

Santana, puso una mano para detener a Rachel antes de que descendiera del auto.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó cuando tuvo su atención.

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque puedo notar que es sincero. De los dos, él no tendría porque haber regresado. Él fue engañado por Hiram. Pero él volvió."

"Si estás segura, yo estoy segura."

"Estoy segura."

"Entonces yo también."

* * *

><p>Shelby se encontró con Leroy Berry después de que Rachel se hubiera marchado hacia el hospital. Después de estar más de una hora gritándole que era un maldito irresponsable que abandonaba niños, se dedicó a escucharlo. Entendió lo que él quería hacer y tomando una página del libro "Como otorgar perdón y a quien" de Rachel Berry, se lo otorgó a Leroy.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana amenazó a Puckerman para que éste no saliera corriendo a buscar a Leroy Berry y matarlo a golpes, como estaba amenazando con hacerlo. Después, la latina y el muchacho, se fueron a comprar las cosas que iba a necesitar la rubia para su hija. Ni siquiera tenían una cuna. Leroy, para comenzar en su camino hacia el perdón, les había dado dinero en efectivo para comprar lo necesario para la hija de Noah. Aunque aclaró, que sabía muy bien, que esa no era la forma de reparar el daño.<p>

"Rachel, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Quinn cuando se habían quedado solas.

"Algo." respondió la diva.

"¿Algo?"

"Si."

"¿Cómo es estar "algo" bien?"

"De pronto el padre que menos razones tenía para volver lo hizo y en cierta forma me pidió disculpas. Es como...no sé."

"¿No sabes?"

"Santana esta preocupada. Pero si recuerdo a Leroy bien, no tiene porque estarlo. Él siempre fue el más sincero y honesto de los dos. El más sentimental. Entiendo porque él se alejó. No entiendo muy bien porque volvió, pero no me molesta. Él siempre quiso un hijo o una hija, siempre me decía que yo era su pequeño milagro. Así que supongo, que en este caso, el lazo de amor que él sintió por mi cuando pensaba que podía ser hija de cualquiera de los dos, sigue estando. Si no, no hubiera vuelto."

"¿No acabas de entender?"

"¿Eh?"

"Hasta yo entiendo porque él volvió. Un padre biológico no siempre es un padre. Y si él hubiera querido alejarte de su vida, probablemente hubiera pedido el divorcio a Hiram hace mucho tiempo y no hubiera tenido intenciones de luchar por tu tenencia. Pero él volvió y está dispuesto a luchar con el hombre que permitió que vos vinieras a este mundo. ¿Eso no te dice nada?"

"Me dice...¿qué me dice?"

"Que nunca dejó de quererte. Que quiere tenerte en su vida para siempre. Quizás, ese nuevo hombre en su vida lo ayudó a darse cuenta de los errores que había cometido. Pero, que a pesar de todo y con el tiempo, él solo hubiera llegado a esa decisión. Rachel, me enseñaste a perdonar cuando esa palabra no significaba nada antes para mi, tendrías que darte cuenta, que cuando lo haces, siempre te salen las cosas bien. En mi caso, mi padre nunca me abandonó hasta que cometí un error, ahí deje de existir para él. Leroy, se puede haber marchado físicamente de tu lado, por el dolor que sentía gracias a la traición de Hiram, a quien seguramente él amó y mucho, pero se nota que nunca dejó de pensar en vos. Si hubiera dejado de pensar en vos, estoy segura de que no estaría hoy en Lima."

"Gracias. ¿Puedes repetirle eso a Santana?"

"¿Santana está dudando?"

"Si."

"Es obvio."

"¿Por qué?"

"Rachel, Santana te adora. Ella solo quiere protegerte. Pero es muy distinta a vos. Ella ve la gente como un todo, siempre. Cuando vos ves a la gente, inmediatamente sabés como son. Las ves como un todo y después te concentras en lo bueno."

"Oh...¿desde cuando hablas tanto?" preguntó la diva con una sonrisa.

"Desde que estoy viviendo con vos. Hay que aprender a seguirte el paso."

"Es bueno que lo hayas perfeccionado."


	8. Visitas inesperadas

_Alo! Cómo están?_

_Gracias por las reviews, los favorites, las alerts._

_Algo que quiero aclarar, que JUNO dijo que se quedó con la duda, es lo que pasó con Santana y Rachel en el baño en el capítulo anterior. Bueno, nada pasó en realidad (si no no podía escribir este capítulo) así que ahora tienen lo que puede llegar a pasar en el baño en un futuro con PezBerry._

_Bueno, quiero arreglar el problemon familiar de Rachel, pero creo que la embarro más. Espero por lo menos resolver este tema para el próximo capítulo. _

_De nuevo, gracias por las alerts, las reviews y los favorites!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong>Visitas inesperadas.<strong>

Una semana después de que Quinn fuera dada de alta del hospital, Rachel decidió hacer una fiesta, obviamente manteniendo la prudencia, para celebrar la victoria del coro en las seccionales y la llegada de Beth al mundo. Quinn, intentó persuadirla para que no lo hiciera, diciendo que no hacía falta una fiesta para Beth, por lo menos hasta que cumpliera el año, pero Rachel no quiso escuchar.

Leroy se había vuelto a marchar, pero para arreglar el traslado de su trabajo a Lima y llamaba a Rachel todos los días, a veces dos o tres veces para ver como estaba. Incluso, también hablaba con Shelby ya que le había pedido a ella que se encargara de la decoración de la casa, contándole como era Jon.

Quinn podía notar que su amiga estaba un poco más contenta, incluso. Pasaba horas cantándole a Beth y sonreía constantemente, mientras bailaba por la casa, todo el día. En el colegio, saludaba a todos amablemente y había comenzado a ser aceptada por ser como era y no por los constantes guardaespaldas que tenían.

Santana quería llevar a Rachel a una cita el mismo día en que la diva había planeado la fiesta. Eventualmente llegó tarde.

Era, entonces, un viernes a la mañana y Santana bajaba a desayunar junto a su madre.

"¿Hoy vas a llevar a Rachel a cenar?¿Le vas a decir por fin?" preguntó María mientras le ponía el desayuno a su hija en la mesa.

"No." respondió Santana

"¿Cómo que no?"

"Cuando fui el otro día a preguntarle si podíamos ir a una cita esta noche, Rachel me atacó preguntándome como preparar una fiesta para celebrar la victoria en seccionales y el nacimiento de Beth."

"¿Y?"

"Esa fiesta es hoy."

"Oh."

"Si, oh."

"Puedo notar que estás enojada."

"Toda la semana fue Beth esto, Beth lo otro. Disculpame Santana, pero tengo que atender esta llamada, es Leroy." dijo la latina imitando la voz de la diva. "Hoy no puedo verte, San, porque quedé con Quinn en ir a comprar la pintura para la habitación de Beth."

"Santana." dijo María

"Si, estoy enojada. Esta semana casi ni la vi, y cuando lo hice, ni siquiera registró que yo estaba al lado suyo."

"Santana."

"No entiendo."

"¿Qué no entiendes?"

"La semana pasada estuvimos a punto de...a punto de hacerlo. Y ahora, demasiado si tengo suerte de que me de un beso en la boca. Es como si ya no le interesara."

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Hacerlo...tendrías que ver a la velocidad en que sus manos se mueven."

"No quiero esa imagen."

"No entiendo, mamá."

"¿Intentaste hablar con ella?"

"Cuando estoy con ella me olvido de todo, solo quiero pasar tiempo con ella."

"Entonces nunca vas a entender."

"Tienes razón." dijo Santana suspirando. "Voy a ir a la escuela. Seguramente puedo estar con ella antes de que suene el timbre del primer período."

* * *

><p>"¿Está todo listo?" preguntó Rachel a Noah mientras entraban caminando uno al lado del otro por los pasillos.<p>

"Si, todo listo. No sospecha nada." dijo el muchacho mirando hacia adelante.

"Mejor así."

"Mejor me voy. La veo parada en tu casillero y no me gusta como me mira últimamente." dijo Noah separándose de la diva y tomando el primer pasillo que encontró.

"Buenos días, Santana." dijo Rachel al ver a su novia.

"¿De qué hablabas con Puckerman?" preguntó la latina, sin responder al saludo.

"De la fiesta." respondió la diva.

"¿Y por qué se fue cuando me vio?"

"Porque todavía te tiene miedo, después de lo de la semana pasada."

"¿Cómo va a soportar estar en una fiesta conmigo?"

"No sé."

"Me voy a clases."

"Santana, todavía faltan como 15 minutos. Podemos ir al auditorio."

"Prefiero irme." dijo caminando por el pasillo. Sin notar que Rachel la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y la diva, tampoco notó que ella caminaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

><p>"No sé que le pasa." dijo Rachel por enésima vez abrazando a Brittany, quien la había visto parada en el pasillo cuando sonó el timbre para el primer período, mirando hacia un lugar, que después se enteró que era por donde había desaparecido la latina. Rachel, había comenzado a llorar apenas vio a la rubia, y Brittany decidió llevarla al auditorio, donde podían estar solas. "Esta semana ni siquiera pasó tiempo conmigo. Y cuando estuvimos juntas, tenía suerte de que me diera un beso. Después, si yo recibía una llamada, cuando volvía con ella ya no estaba. Y hoy, me saludó y empezó a preguntar de que hablaba con Noah. Y pensé que venía una escena de celos y preguntó como Noah iba a soportar estar en una fiesta con ella, porque sigue evitándola desde lo del hospital y se fue. Incluso le dije que teníamos tiempo para estar en el auditorio y se fue. Dijo que prefería irse."<p>

"¿Eso dijo?"

"Si."

"No sé que decirte, Rach."

"Yo tampoco."

* * *

><p>"¡Todo el tiempo!¡Si no es Puckerman, es Beth, si no es Beth, es Leroy, Quinn o Shelby!¡Esta semana no estuvo conmigo a solas ni un momento y cuando lo estuvo siempre nos interrumpió el maldito teléfono!"<p>

"Santana, por favor, cálmate." suplicó Brittany quien había seguido a la latina al finalizar el primer período ya que la había visto mal, y después de hablar con Rachel, sabía que tenía que hablar con su amiga. Ahora se encontraban en el vestuario de las Cheerios, con la latina gritando.

"¿Cómo puedo calmarme? Hace una semana estaba feliz, la tenía a mi lado y de pronto, todo dio un giro y es como si yo no existiera."

"San. No creo que sea así. ¿Acaso no piensas que ella también puede estar sufriendo por lo mismo?"

"¿Cómo va a sufrir por lo mismo? Está todo el maldito tiempo rodeada de gente, recibiendo mensajes, hablando por teléfono. ¿Cómo?¿Eh? Brittany, no sé que hacer. La veo con Puckerman y me hierve la sangre. No confío en él para nada. La escucho hablar de Beth y de Quinn y siento como que está enamoradas de ella y no de mi. Ni siquiera sé si está enamorada de mi." dijo la latina sentándose en el piso.

"No seas tonta, San. Ese es mi trabajo."

La latina solo miró a su amiga y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

"San, ¿Le dijiste algo?¿Hiciste algo para que ella pasara más tiempo con vos?"

"No, no le dije nada. ¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?"

"¿Quién más preguntó?"

"Mi mamá esta mañana."

"María es una mujer muy sabia. Estás comportandote como una tonta, Santana. En estos momentos, Rachel debe seguir llorando porque esta mañana ni siquiera le devolviste el saludo y preguntaste por Puck. Y cuando ella te propuso ir al auditorio le dijiste que preferías irte."

"¿Eso dijo ella?"

"Santana, sé que sos bastante capaz de hacer esas cosas."

"Si, pero nunca rechazaría un...oh..."

"¿Oh?"

"Si, en realidad no la estaba escuchando. Estaba demasiado celosa y solo vi que movía sus labios, nada más. Me fui para no volver a meter la pata. Temía decirle cosas como la primera vez, es demasiado autocontrol, ¿sabes?"

"¿Y dejarla sola cuando recibía una llamada, cuando se suponía que estaban solas?"

"No tiene porque contestarle todo el tiempo."

"Es su padre, Santana."

"¿Y? El tipo la abandono."

"Y vos la torturaste."

"No es lo mismo."

"Pero es igual de malo. Mejor me voy a ir, ¿sabes? Realmente no quiero discutir con vos. Tendrías que confiar más en ella."

"Confío en ella, es en el resto del mundo en quien no confío."

"Entonces tienes que tratar de trabajar el problema de tus celos."

"No puedo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque la amo, Britt. Me vuelve loca no saber que es lo que ella siente por mi. Me vuelve saber que no sé que es lo que siente por los demás, y me vuelve loca viendo que se lleva tan bien con todos."

"Se lo tendrías que decir."

"Eso iba a hacer esta noche, pero se le ocurrió hacer esa patética fiesta."

"¿Quién te dice que en la fiesta no tienes una oportunidad para hacerlo?"

"Va a estar lleno de gente, si ya es casi imposible para mi estar a solas con ella, esta noche es directamente imposible."

"Yo que vos, demuestro un poco de interés por la fiesta. Ella organizó todo para poder disfrutar de esta fiesta. Y para olvidarse de lo que estaba pasando con vos."

"No quiero ir a esa maldita fiesta."

"Vas a tener que ir."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sé de muchas personas que están esperando una oportunidad como ésta para acercarse a ella."

"¿Quiénes?"

"No te voy a decir nada más. Más te vale que intentes arreglar las cosas con Rachel."

* * *

><p>A la hora del almuerzo, Santana se sirvió la comida y buscó a la diva entre las mesas. La encontró en una bien al fondo del comedor, con Puckerman, Brittany, Mercedes y Karofsky, quienes estaban muy concentrados en una conversación entre ellos. Rachel, se veía triste y no prestaba atención a lo que sus amigos decían. La latina, se acercó y se sentó despacio al lado de su novia. Los otros cuatro ocupantes de la mesa, la observaron en silencio unos segundos, para volver a hablar entre ellos.<p>

"¿A qué hora tengo que estar esta noche en tu casa?" preguntó Santana acercándose al oído de Rachel.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó la diva sorprendida saliendo de sus pensamientos y observó a Santana sorprendida.

"Te pregunté: ¿A qué hora tengo que estar esta noche en tu casa?" dijo Santana.

"A la hora que quieras." respondió la diva quitando la mirada de la latina

"¿No quieres que te ayude a organizar todo?"

"Ya está todo organizado."

"¿No quieres qué...?

"Solo quiero que vayas." interrumpió Rachel volviendo a mirar a Santana. "No quiero que me ayudes a organizar nada, no quiero que te aparezcas antes de la fiesta, no quiero nada, solo quiero estar en esa fiesta con vos. ¿Puedes ofrecerme eso?"

"Si."

"Entonces, como a todos los demás, te informo que la fiesta empieza entre las 8 y las 9 de la noche." dijo Rachel levantándose.

Santana, observó la figura de la diva desaparecer por las puertas del comedor y miró a sus amigos, quienes la observaban, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro. Bajó la mirada y pudo notar que la bandeja de comida de Rachel estaba llena.

"Vistete sexy" dijo Puckerman interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Santana.

"¿Qué?"

"Vistete sexy. Si quieres arreglar las cosas, vistete sexy."

* * *

><p>A pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía de ir a la fiesta, quería pasar tiempo con su novia. Así que se puso un vestido rojo, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y bastante entallado, mostrando así cada una de sus curvas.<p>

Estacionó exactamente a las 8:05 en la casa de Rachel y ni siquiera se mostró sorprendida de la ausencia de vehículos. Si la fiesta empezaba entre las 8 y las 9 la mayoría iba a llegar cerca de las 9.

Se bajó del auto, intentó arreglar algunas arrugas imaginarias en su vestido y caminó hacia la puerta, en donde había una nota.

_Santana, la puerta esta abierta._

_No golpees._

_Rachel._

La latina, se sorprendió ante la nota, pero hizo lo que le decía. Suponiendo que lo que la nota en realidad decía era que entrara directamente. La casa estaba prácticamente a oscuras, salvo por una tenue luz que provenía del comedor. Y no se escuchaba ningún sonido.

Santana, caminó hacia el comedor, para encontrarse frente a frente con una habitación llena de velas, iluminando una mesa para dos.

"Pensé que no ibas a venir hasta más tarde." dijo Rachel apareciendo por la puerta que daba hacia la cocina.

Santana abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la visión que estaba teniendo se lo hacía imposible. Rachel, tenía puesto un vestido blanco, no muy entallado, solo lo suficiente para anunciarle al mundo que poseía ciertos atributos (que Santana había visto muy pocas veces) y llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. La latina, pensaba que estaba ante la presencia de un ángel.

"Emmm...emmm...estas hermosa" fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Gracias. Vos también." dijo la diva ruborizándose.

Santana, desvió la mirada para poder comenzar a pronunciar palabras más elaboradas.

"Pensé que ésta era una fiesta. Pero la mesa solo esta servida para dos." dijo mirando a su tema de conversación.

"Todavía no está servida."

"¿Eh?" dijo Santana, solo por volver a mirar a Rachel.

"Todavía la comida está lista, por lo tanto no está servida en la mesa."

"Ah."

"La fiesta en realidad es mañana, solo que Noah convenció a todos de que dijera que era hoy en tu presencia."

"¿Oh?"

"Si, me di cuenta de que en realidad no festejamos nuestro aniversario y quería hacerlo. Ya no quería esperar más. Y quiero decirte un par de cosas, entonces organicé esto. ¡Sorpresa!" dijo Rachel dudando por primera de que esto fuera una buena idea.

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"Pensé que..."

"¿Podemos hablar cuando estemos comiendo? La cena está casi lista." dijo Rachel interrumpiendo a la latina y volviendo hacia la cocina.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rachel volvió 5 minutos después al comedor, con la comida en una bandeja, Santana la esperaba sentada, colorada y agitada.<p>

Si, Santana estaba colorada y agitada, porque le supuso un esfuerzo muy extremo correr en tacos altos sin hacer ruido cuando vio que Rachel estaba por volver al comedor. Cuando la diva había desaparecido en la cocina, Santana se acercó y espió por la puerta. Pudo ver a su novia agachándose, sin pudor alguno al no ser observada (según ella) y una gran porción de piel entró por las pupilas de la latina, quien siguió observando cada uno de los movimientos de la diva.

Durante mucho tiempo se perdió observando a Rachel, se dio cuenta de que cada movimiento que estaba haciendo estaba calculado con precisión y prácticamente parecía como si estuviera bailando entre cuchillos y cacerolas. Tarareaba una canción mientras le daba los últimos toques a la comida que había preparado para Santana. Si, Rachel Berry había preparado una comida para Santana López, y esta última no podía sentirse más feliz, obviamente si evitaba pensar en lo sucedido en la última semana. Santana, notó un poco tarde a Rachel caminando hacia el comedor, y corrió a la mesa para no ser descubierta. Si, Santana López había estado espiando a su novia.

* * *

><p>"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel después de servir los dos platos y dejar la bandeja, cubierta, en el lugar vació de esa mesa para cuatro personas.<p>

"Si."

"Pareces agitada."

"No, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar." dijo Santana sonriendole a la diva.

"¿Qué pasó esta semana, San?" preguntó Rachel, que evitó dar vueltas al tema, quería dejar en el pasado esa semana.

"Creo que fallamos en comunicarnos y yo fallo en ser tan celosa." dijo Santana.

"¿Cómo?"

"Me pongo loca cada vez que estas conmigo y te vas de la habitación porque llamó Leroy. Me pone loca escucharte hablar de Quinn, de Beth, de Puckerman, de Brittany cada vez que estamos juntas. No sé. Me pone loca saber que estás pensando en otras personas cuando estás conmigo."

Rachel, miró a Santana y dejó sus cubiertos. La latina al notar esto, frunció sus cejas.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la diva.

"¿Ya terminaste de comer?" preguntó Santana señalando el plato, casi lleno. Esta bien, que había estado distraída, pensando en como hablar y que decir, y no meter la pata más profundamente de lo que ya había hecho, pero no recordaba haber visto a Rachel masticar.

"No, solo apoyé los cubiertos para escucharte."

"No comiste hoy al mediodía."

"Cuando estoy preocupada no tengo hambre. Y hoy estaba preocupada por vos."

"Lo siento." dijo Santana suavemente.

"Estoy cansada de esto, San." dijo Rachel.

"¿De qué? ¿Me vas a dejar?"

"No, ¿Por qué habría de dejarte?" preguntó la diva sorprendida

"Dijiste que estabas cansada de esto."

"Pero no quise decir de nuestra relación."

"Oh."

"Quise decir que estoy cansada de esta semana. Quiero que por una vez termine. Esta vez, no fue culpa tuya o mía, fue culpa de las dos."

"¿De las dos?"

"Si, de las dos. Ninguna de las dos se sentó con la otra a hablar de lo sucedido. Las dos preferimos sentarnos con nuestros propios pensamientos para lograr hacernos mala sangre. Sé muy bien que te molestaban las llamadas de Leroy, pero tienes que entenderme, hace años que no hablo con él. Hace años que él no se preocupa por mi. Es mi padre."

"Eso lo sé, pero siempre dejaste la habitación en cada llamada."

"Y vos te fuiste antes de que yo regresara."

"¿Por qué te ibas?"

"Porque sé que no estás de acuerdo con que lo haya perdonado tan rápidamente. Y siento tu enojo cada vez que suena el teléfono."

"No es por eso que me enojo."

"¿Por qué es?"

"Porque me siento celosa. Me pongo celosa. Me molesta compartirte. No puedo dormir en mi casa porque estoy pensando constantemente que estás haciendo con Quinn, a pesar de que sé que ella te considera solamente amiga y que está enamorada de Puckerman. Tampoco me siento tranquila cuando estás con él. Siento que cada persona te aleja de mi." dijo bajando su mirada.

"Oh, San. Ellos no tienen nada con que alejarte de mi."

"Tampoco sé que es lo que sientes por mi. Sé que te gusto, pero no sé hasta que punto. Y me vuelvo loca de celos, Rachel, porque no sé eso y te amo tanto que no puedo contener toda la rabia que siento cuando le prestas atención a alguien."

"¿Me amas?"

"¿Yo dije eso?"

"Lo acabas de decir"

"Oh." dijo Santana al recordar las palabras que había utilizado. "Si, te amo. No era así como te lo quería decir, pero tenía pensado decírtelo. Diablos, quizás te lo hubiera dicho en la primera cita. No tienes que decirme que me amas. Porque solo quería que lo supieras."

"¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?" preguntó Rachel después de unos minutos de observar a Santana.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" preguntó la latina, temiendo un tremendo rechazo.

"Si, pero no estamos resolviendo un problema porque saltamos a otro tema en el medio."

"No puedo resolver ser celosa. No sé que es lo que sentís por mi." dijo Santana levantándose de la mesa y comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro.

Rachel, solo la observaba. Se levantó y se detuvo al frente de la latina, que con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, luchaba por contener sus lágrimas. La diva, la detuvo ubicando sus manos en el rostro de Santana, quien conectó sus ojos con los de ella.

"Te amo." dijo Rachel casi en un susurro.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

"Que te amo. Estuve toda la semana con esas palabras en la punta de mi lengua y tratando de contenerme. Por eso atendía cada vez que Leroy me llamó. Me calmaba. Y antes dijiste algo que no es cierto. ¿Sabes por qué hablo de todos los demás cuando estoy con vos y pienso en ellos cuando estoy con vos?" Rachel espero que Santana moviera su cabeza en señal de negación. "Porque estoy pensando todo el día en vos. Y cuando por fin estoy a tu lado, siento que puedo pensar en los demás. Estoy jugando con Beth y solo deseo que estes conmigo. Estoy hablando con Quinn y le habló todo el tiempo de vos. Estoy con Noah y bueno...ahí no hablo mucho de nosotras porque él quiere saber detalles y solo me pregunta que tan lejos llegamos. Mercedes, me prohibió nombrarte o nombrar cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con nosotras, dice que está cansada de escuchar lo maravillosa que eres."

Santana, se reía al final de todo lo que Rachel le estaba contando.

"¿No podías simplemente decirme de nuevo que me amabas?" preguntó inclinando su cabeza mientras miraba a la diva.

"No." dijo Rachel antes de besar a Santana.

La comida quedó rápidamente olvidada sobre la mesa, ya que el beso las llevó directamente al sofá del living, en donde la diva continuaba besando a su novia, desde su posición debajo de la latina.

Desde que se acostaron sobre el sillón, las manos de Santana se movieron para acariciar las piernas de Rachel, hasta introducirse por debajo del vestido y alcanzar el estómago de la diva. Las manos de su novia, habían hecho exactamente lo contrario (con un poco más de resistencia debido a lo apretado del vestido de Santana) y ahora estaban acomodadas en la espalda de la latina.

Ninguna de las dos quería sacar la vista de los ojos de la otra. Rachel porque estaba tremendamente nerviosa y Santana porque si lo hacía, sabía que todo el control que todavía tenía iba a desaparecer.

Sin quererlo, y sin notarlo, las dos se encontraron fuera de sus vestidos y en ropa interior poco tiempo después, y cada mano se internaba cada vez más explorando el cuerpo de la otra.

Santana se sorprendió al no escuchar ninguna queja de Rachel cuando ella le sacó su corpiño, tampoco cuando se dedicó a besar, y masajear sus pechos. Se sorprendió mucho más cuando se encontraba frente a frente con la pequeña tanga que la diva estaba utilizando y Rachel no le dijo absolutamente nada.Y cuando sacó ese último pedazo de tela que cubría la parte más deseada para Santana, Rachel también se mantuvo en silencio, salvo por los recurrentes gemidos que animaban a la latina a seguir.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó volviendo a estar en la misma altura que los ojos de la diva.

"Si. Pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"Todavía tienes mucha ropa." dijo Rachel tratando de sacarle el corpiño a la latina.

"Tienes razón."

* * *

><p>Quinn regresó a la casa de Rachel casi al mediodía del día siguiente, cargando a Beth quien dormía. Entró y se dirigió directamente al piso de arriba a dejar a la bebé en su cuna y después descendió las escaleras ingresando al living que estaba oscuro. Abrió las cortinas y se dio vuelta, para ver a dos mujeres, besándose y tocándose en el sillón.<p>

"¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!¡Mis ojos!¡Mis ojos!¡Traigan algo para desinfectar mis ojos!"

gritó Quinn

"¿Quinn?" preguntó Rachel alejándose de Santana y cayendo al piso, tratando de buscar algo para taparse.

"¿Qué diablos Fabray?" gritó Santana saltando arriba de la diva para que la rubia no la viera desnuda.

"¿Podrían ponerse algo?¡Por favor!" rogó Quinn, había intentado girar y mirar por la ventana pero podía ver todo en el reflejo, así que simplemente se tapó los ojos. Escuchó unos movimientos a sus espaldas.

"Nos vamos a mi pieza a poner algo de ropa, ya volvemos" dijo Rachel corriendo con Santana hacia las escaleras.

Quinn contó hasta 10 y se dio vuelta, relajándose en el hecho de que por fin había pasado ese momento. Miró de reojo el sofá al pasar a su lado y anotó mentalmente prenderlo fuego.

* * *

><p>Rachel y Santana, terminaron en la ducha lo que Quinn había interrumpido. Habían dormido unas pocas horas para despertarse y volver al sexo. Santana, flotaba cada vez que las manos de Rachel tocaban su piel. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la diva era tan experimentada en la cama a pesar de que unas horas antes había sido su primera vez?<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn las vio entrar en la cocina, una hora después de que salieran corriendo hacia las escaleras.<p>

"Por favor, espero que no hayan despertado a Beth." dijo enojada. "Además, ¿no tenían una cama en perfecto estado arriba para hacer esas cosas?"

"Me dijiste que ibas a volver al mediodía." dijo Rachel intentando excusarse.

"Es el mediodía Rachel." dijo Quinn.

"Oh."

"Me alegro y mucho que hayan resuelto el problema que las acompañó esta semana, pero...¿tenía que ser en el sillón? Ahora lo vamos a tener que cambiar y ¿cómo se lo vamos a explicar a Leroy?" dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué va a haber que cambiarlo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Por los líquidos involucrados en lo que hicimos anoche, y esta mañana, y en la ducha." le susurró Santana a la diva.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel entendiendo.

"Podrías haberme avisado. Vamos a tener que hacer algo para avisarnos de ahora en mas." dijo la rubia.

"Quinn, no planeé acostarme con Santana anoche, pero sucedió. Lamento no haber avisado." dijo Rachel.

"¿Sabías que ahora voy a tener que lavarme los ojos con lejía?" dijo la rubia volviendo a recordar lo que había visto.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel mientras intentaba mantener alejadas las manos de Santana.

"Esas imágenes me van a acosar por el resto de mi vida." dijo Quinn tapándose los ojos.

"Vamos Quinn, no viste casi nada. Estabamos empezando." dijo Santana

"¿Empezando?" preguntó la rubia

"Si, como por décima vez, pero empezando" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"¡No tenía que saber eso!" dijo Quinn ahora tapándose los oídos.

"Miralo por el lado bueno, Quinn." dijo Santana. "Puedes contarle lo que viste a Puckerman y te aseguro de que te va a dar varios orgasmos."

"¡López! No me dirijas la palabra por el resto del día." dijo Quinn saliendo de la cocina.

"¿Tenías que decirle eso?" preguntó Rachel a la latina.

"Interrumpió nuestro momento, por supuesto que tenía que decirle eso." se defendió Santana.

* * *

><p>Saliendo de una casa ubicada en los suburbios de Seattle, Hiram (Berry) Rosewood caminaba hacia su auto silbando una canción. Se dio vuelta para saludar a la mujer y a los dos niños pequeños que habitaban esa casa y les gritó que volvería pronto. Se marchó hacia el este, con la misma canción en la cabeza. Se preguntaba de donde había venido el deseo de escuchar esa canción, ni siquiera se acordaba el nombre o la letra o quien la cantaba. Solo sabía que se había despertado esa mañana escuchando la música. Desayunó con su esposa e hijos y tarareaba esa música como podía.<p>

Después de unas horas de viaje y con esa música en la cabeza, Hiram se detuvo en un restaurante al costado de la ruta.

Mientras tomaba un café, su celular comenzó a sonar. El nombre Sofía apareció en el indicador.

"Hola amor. Estoy en camino." dijo al responder.

"Hiram, tenemos que hablar." dijo Sofía seriamente.

"¿Pasó algo?" preguntó él.

"Si, pero es mejor que no lo hablemos por teléfono."

"Esta bien, termino un café y voy directamente a casa."

"No lo hagas, Hiram."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no vamos a estar."

"¿Y a dónde van a estar?"

"Camino a Lima, Ohio. ¿Conoces ese lugar?" preguntó Sofía.

"Debo haberme detenido ahí alguna vez." dijo Hiram comenzando a sudar frío.

"Me imagino."

"¿A qué van a Lima?" preguntó Hiram.

"A conocer a tu hija y a tu marido. O debo decir, futuro ex marido." dijo Sofía.

"Amor, lo que ese hombre dice no es cierto." dijo Hiram inmediatamente.

"Hiram. Nos vemos ahí." dijo Sofía antes de cortar el teléfono.

Hiram (Berry) Rosewood recordó inmediatamente en donde había escuchado esa canción. Y quien la cantaba y la letra. Era "Defying Gravity", canción que Rachel había interpretado cuando ganó una de sus competencias de canto a la edad de 5 años.

* * *

><p>La fiesta, a la noche, fue un éxito. Todos habían hablado, reído y los populares y los perdedores, que pertenecían al coro, habían formado un lazo que parecía imposible de formar. No había habido alcohol debido a que era una fiesta vigilada por adultos. Los cuales habían pasado toda la noche hablando entre ellos.<p>

Leroy había llegado esa mañana para establecerse definitivamente en Lima y con él, Jon, su nueva pareja, quien inmediatamente abrazó a Rachel apenas la vio y le repetía una y otra vez, las maravillas que Leroy le había contado sobre ella.

Cerca de la medianoche, todos los no habitantes de la casa Berry se marcharon de a uno, después de haber pasado una gran noche.

En la casa de la diva, solo quedaba ésta, Santana, Quinn, Beth, Judy, Sue, Leroy, Jon, Shelby, Puckerman y Mercedes. Brittany se había ido con Mike, diciendo que iban a tratar de hacer bebes, aunque con paraguas.

"Rachel, tenemos que hablar." dijo Leroy llamando a su hija, que fue seguida de todos sus amigos al living, en donde los cinco adultos los esperaban.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la diva sentándose en el apoyabrazos del sillón, mientras todos los demás se sentaban a su lado o en el piso.

"¿Esto es una intervención?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Intervención?" preguntó Shelby.

"¿O es una de esas incómodas charlas entre padres e hijos sobre sexo? Porque si es así, quiero aclarar que fue de mutuo consentimiento y que hice todo lo posible para que Rachel se sintiera segura y bien. Además...mmmm" dijo Santana hasta que una mano le tapó la boca.

"¿Rachel, tienes algo que contarnos?" preguntó Leroy levantando una ceja.

"Si, se los iba a contar, a los dos. No a todos." dijo Rachel completamente colorada.

"Disculpen, debo ir al baño." dijo Puckerman poniéndose de pie.

"Es mejor que te tires un poco de agua fría." dijo Mercedes ríendose por la reacción de Puck.

"Dejando de lado el aspecto sexual de su relación, " comenzó a decir Leroy, "no es por eso que queríamos hablar contigo. Y con el grupo de personas que te acompañan a todos lados."

"¿De qué se trata?" preguntó la diva mientras se acomodaba en la falda de Santana.

"¿Te molesta que hablé yo?" preguntó Jon mirando a Rachel con sus ojos verdes, llenos de esperanza.

"No, para nada." dijo Rachel mirando como Puckerman volvía a la habitación.

"El lunes, cuando tu padre volvió conmigo, estuvimos hablando largo y tendido de la situación. E inmediatamente tomamos cartas en el asunto." dijo Jon con su voz calma. "El martes, a primera hora, tu padre llamó a su abogado aquí en Lima y comenzó los trámites de su divorcio con Hiram."

"Que no va a ser tanto como divorcio." añadió Leroy. "Sino una anulación."

"¿Anulación?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, lo nuestro hace mucho que no es una pareja o un matrimonio, por más que lo querramos seguir demostrando. Además, el hecho de que él tenga otra familia, lo hace bígamo y tanto aquí en Ohio como en Illinois la bigamia está penada por la ley. Pero más allá de eso, Hiram legalmente tiene una hija conmigo y con Shelby. Y además, sabemos que él no te ha estado manteniendo últimamente." dijo Leroy

"Pensé que esa cantidad de dinero que tenía todos los meses en el banco era de la suma de uds. dos." dijo Rachel mirando a su padre.

"No, parece ser que solo era la cantidad que solamente yo te había enviado." dijo Leroy levantando sus hombros. "No creo que sea por falta de cariño que él no te envió dinero, sino por otra cosa que nuestros abogados descubrieron."

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel

"Descubrieron, que perdió su trabajo hace dos años y que está viviendo de trabajos temporales." dijo Jon.

"¿Y?" preguntó Rachel, había notado una mirada furtiva entre Jon, Shelby y Leroy.

"Y nada más" dijo Shelby.

"No me mientan." pidió la diva

"No sabemos como decirte esto." dijo Jon

"Se supondría que al ser un psicólogo lo podrías manejar." dijo Sue

"Lo siento." dijo Jon

"Por favor, ¿Qué más descubrieron?" suplicó Rachel abrazando a Santana.

Los cinco adultos se miraron, confirmando a la diva que habían descubierto algo más y que parecía grave.

"Tu padre tiene otra familia." dijo Leroy

Rachel, lo miró.

"Pero eso ya lo sabíamos." dijo Santana sintiendo que algo no estaba bien por la forma en la que Rachel comenzó a temblar.

"¿En dónde?" preguntó la diva.

"En Seattle" dijo Shelby.

"¿Puedo retirarme?" preguntó Rachel.

Leroy, miró a Shelby, y asintió. Rachel, se levantó y le dio un beso a cada uno de sus amigos y a cada adulto, sorprendiendo a Sue por el acto y se dirigió a su cuarto.

"Santana, ve tras ella." dijo Sue

"No, vamos nosotros." dijo Leroy levantándose junto a Shelby.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, ¿podemos entrar?" preguntó Shelby introduciendo su cabeza en el cuarto de la diva.<p>

"Si." respondió ella.

Leroy y Shelby entraron en el cuarto y caminaron hacia la cama, en donde Rachel estaba en posición fetal.

Los dos se sentaron juntos mirando hacia Rachel e intentaron hacerla girar, hasta que ella estuviera mirándolos.

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" preguntó la diva, no largó ni una lágrima por Hiram. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

"Ahora vamos a llevar a cabo todo el proceso de la anulación o divorcio." dijo Leroy

"Hiram va a luchar con uñas y dientes por tu tenencia." agregó Shelby

"Yo no quiero estar con él. Ni siquiera quiero verlo." dijo Rachel. "¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?"

"Vos te vas a quedar junto a nosotros. Eso tenlo por seguro." dijo Leroy

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel

"Para empezar, mi abogado y los de Shelby, quien amablemente me prestó los suyos, van a avisarle a las otras familias lo que está sucediendo." dijo Leroy

"Seguramente, de acuerdo a lo que Hiram quiera hacer, iremos a audiencia o a juicio." dijo Shelby

"Después, se decidirá el destino de los bienes compartidos que tenía conmigo." agregó Leroy

"Y posteriormente el destino de sus hijos." dijo Shelby

"Pero mi caso es distinto que el de los demás hijos que él pueda tener, ¿verdad?" preguntó la diva

"Si, eso es porque eres hija de él y de Shelby. En tu caso, él puede alegar que es tu padre biológico y yo puedo quedar afuera." dijo Leroy

"¿Y yo puedo testificar a tu favor?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, por supuesto. Pero vas a tener que saber que los abogados, sobre todos los míos, van a intentar hacer que hables de todo." dijo Leroy

"¿De todo?"

"Si, de la desaparición de Shelby y del abandono al que te sometimos todos estos años." dijo Leroy. "El abogado que lo defienda, va a ver como una estrategia el hecho de que yo me haya vuelto a acercar a vos unos días antes de solicitar el divorcio."

"¿Y es una estrategia?" preguntó la diva con miedo en su voz.

"¡Oh, no, no, no! Rachel, por favor no pienses eso." suplicó Leroy "Jamás te utilizaría como una estrategia para vengarme de Hiram. No, no. Si volví a Lima a pedirte perdón es porque te extrañaba, extrañaba a mi pequeña estrella. Quiero verte feliz. Quiero morir sabiendo que estuve a tu lado." dijo Leroy comenzando a llorar.

"No llores Leroy. Vamos a resolver todo esto juntos." dijo Shelby abrazando al hombre.

Segundos después, un par de pequeños brazos, abrazó a los dos adultos y todos comenzaron a llorar.

Lloraban por el tiempo que estuvieron alejados de Rachel, por el dolor que el tercer padre les había causado a todos y por lo que estaba por venir.

Afuera de la habitación de la diva, Santana lloraba por su novia.

* * *

><p>Santana se quedó en el piso del pasillo esperando que los padres de Rachel terminaran la conversación con la diva. Conversación que después de que todos lloraron, no prosiguió.<p>

En la planta baja, Sue se había encargado de dar las órdenes para que los que quedaban limpiaran el patio trasero de la casa de Rachel ("No tengo porque ver esta mugre mañana cuando me levante" había dicho Sue mientras Quinn acostaba a Beth junto a Judy.

Leroy y Shelby miraron a Santana cuando dejaron la habitación, y la latina suspiró aliviada de que no se habían intercambiado palabras.

Santana, entró en el cuarto de Rachel, para encontrarla profundamente dormida. Así que se desvistió y se acostó junto a ella.

* * *

><p>"Oh, me duele la cabeza" dijo Rachel mientras se frotaba los ojos. No sabía ni siquiera en donde estaba. Miró a su lado, y vio a Santana dormida profundamente. Sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, antes de levantarse.<p>

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Santana sin moverse de la cama.

"Pensé que estabas dormida" dijo la diva

"No, me deseperté hace un rato, solo me hice la dormida." dijo Santana

"¿Y por qué te hiciste la dormida?"

"Porque te estaba mirando profundamente y vi que comenzaste a moverte. Entré en pánico pensando que ibas a encontrar raro el hecho de que te mirara."

"No, no lo iba a encontrar raro." dijo Rachel volviendo a la cama

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Santana

"Con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, como si hubiera tomado un barril de cerveza yo sola."

"No tomaste cerveza."

"Lo sé."

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana poniendo sus manos en el rostro de la diva y acomodándose para quedar encima de ella.

"Si."

"¿Segura?"

"No"

"¿Entonces?"

"No sé."

"Eso no es suficiente." dijo Santana besando la nariz de Rachel.

"Lo sé. ¿Te das cuenta que lo único que falta es que aparezca Finn y nos pida perdón a todos?"

"Bueno, eso puede suceder."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque las reacciones de Finn se debían a que estaba siendo drogado por Schuester. Y además, me dijeron que iba a testificar en su contra cuando comience el juicio."

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de estos temas tan temprano?"

"¿Querés bajar a desayunar?"

"No hace falta"

"¿No?"

"Yo tengo mi desayuno encima mío." dijo Rachel atacando los labios de la latina.

* * *

><p>Cuando bajaron, se encontraron únicamente con Quinn en la cocina.<p>

"Beth está durmiendo. Hay café hecho." dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba.

"¿Alguna novedad?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, Leroy y Shelby dijeron que querían hablar con nosotras. Con respecto de lo que dijeron anoche, y están en el patio trasero hablando con Sue." dijo Quinn señalando la puerta.

"¿Con Sue?" preguntaron las morenas al mismo tiempo.

"Si. No sé que tiene que ver con casas y que se yo. No pude escuchar mucho." dijo Quinn

"¿Estuviste tratando de escuchar lo que decían?" preguntó Santana

"Por supuesto. Una cosa es que hablen con Rachel y otra decirme que quieren hablar con las dos y después van a hablar con Sue Sylvester, entre todas las personas que habitan Lima." dijo Quinn, justo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abría dando paso a los padres de Rachel.

"Buenos días, mamá, papá." saludo la diva correctamente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

"Buenas, Shelby, Leroy." dijo la latina.

"Buenos días" respondieron los padres de Rachel sentándose al frente de su hija y su novia.

"Quinn me dijo que querían hablar con nosotras." dijo Rachel.

"Si. Aunque vamos a tener que considerar a Santana como un miembro más de esta casa." dijo Leroy sonriendo.

"Soy un miembro más en esta casa." dijo la latina.

"Eso lo notamos todos." agregó Quinn.

"¿De qué era lo que tenían que hablar?" preguntó Rachel.

"Llamaron nuestros abogados hace un rato." dijo Shelby.

"Que grandes abogados. Trabajan en domingo." dijo Santana tratando de alivianar la tensión que se había formado.

Rachel, solo puso una de sus manos en la rodilla de Santana y prestó atención.

"Una de las esposas de Hiram llegó en la madrugada a Lima. Supuestamente, no tendríamos que saber esto, pero los abogados contrataron detectives privados para saber todos los movimientos. Tanto de Hiram y de sus familias." dijo Leroy

"La primera en enterarse es la peor de todas." continuó Shelby. "Solo piensa en el dinero, sobre todo por la falta que le está haciendo en los últimos meses. Sabemos esto por los investigadores."

"La cuestión es que apenas se enteró de la situación, debido a la citación que se le envió a Hiram, habló con unos abogados, quienes se comunicaron con los míos y supieron que la mujer iba a venir a Lima. Estuvieron esperando para saber más novedades. Resulta que ella acaba de comenzar también con el divorcio y vino a Lima para ver lo que Hiram tiene en esta casa." continuó Leroy

"Como es una pareja entre personas del mismo sexo, no considera que seas hija de Hiram, hasta que la corte dicte lo contrario. Dijo cuando presentó una demanda." dijo Shelby

"¿Que quieren decir?" dijo Rachel

"Primero, cuando nos enteramos, me puse en contacto con Noah, quien la iba a atrasar, por lo menos hasta el mediodía." dijo Shelby.

"Recién, hablamos con Sue porque sabemos que ella posee varias casas en la zona y necesitamos personas." dijo Leroy

"No entiendo." dijo Rachel

"Se van a tener que mudar de esta casa, lo más rápido posible." dijo Leroy bajando la mirada.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel.

"Porque ella sabe que Hiram tiene una propiedad en Lima y cuando pregunte por el pueblo la van a enviar a esta casa." dijo Leroy "Y durante las audiencias va a pedir que sea de ella."

"¿Entonces?"

"Sue posee la casa de al lado de la mía, que está deshabitada." dijo Shelby. "Las porristas, los jugadores de football y todos los que estén dispuestos a ayudar están en camino. Las vamos a mudar lo más rápido posible, dejando la casa inhabitable."

"Dejando de lado eso, la casa no va a poder pasar a manos ni de ésta ni de la otra esposa de Hiram. Ni siquiera a manos de él." dijo Leroy "Esta casa es una herencia mía, que tiene una claúsula específica en donde se aclara que nunca pasaría a formar parte de bienes de familia. Solo tendría que formar parte de herencias."

"Entonces, ¿la casa no le pertence a Rachel?" preguntó Quinn

"Si y no. No porque yo todavía no me he muerto. Y si, porque para mi es una Berry." dijo Leroy

"Lo único bueno de mi relación con tu padre es tu presencia y que lleves mi apellido." añadio después.

"Ese debe ser parte de la gente que está dispuesta a ayudar" dijo Shelby levantándose ante el sonido del timbre.

Sin equivocarse, todas las porristas se encontraban del otro lado de la puerta, junto a Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike y Matt. Y Noah.

"¿Noah que estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que los detuvieras." dijo Shelby mientras caminaba detrás del muchacho que había entrado en la casa sin esperar el permiso.

"Shelby, fue muy específica tu solicitud, y la llevé a cabo." dijo Puck abrazando a Rachel.

"Estás acá ¿cómo la llevaste a cabo?" preguntó Shelby para luego abrir los ojos en sorpresa. "Dime por favor que no hiciste lo que estoy pensando" dijo sacudiendo los hombros del muchacho.

"¿Le pusiste somníferos en el desayuno?" preguntó Rachel.

"Sip." dijo Noah orgulloso

"Te enseñé bien." dijo la diva palmeando la cabeza de Puck.

"¡Vamos a mudar todas estas porquerías!" gritó Sue entrando en la casa y comenzando a dar órdenes.

Si todo iba bien, tenían por lo menos unas 2 horas para dejar la casa vacía.

* * *

><p>Todo fue más que bien y para la hora del almuerzo, todo absolutamente todo, menos las cosas de Hiram que habían sido dejadas en el patio de la casa, estaba dos casas más a la derecha de la anterior.<p>

Jon y Leroy les comenzaron a organizar una barbacoa a todos los adolescentes y adultos que se habían acercado a ayudar a Rachel.

Incluso, había llegado la madre de Quinn, quien ayudó cargando a Beth, la madre de Noah quien discutía sobre en que habitación poner a la bebé con su hijo, y los padres de Santana, quien entró en una crisis nerviosa al ver a su padre, Nicolás López, entrar en la nueva casa de su novia.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Rachel notando que Santana se había comenzado a comer las uñas.

"Mi padre." respondió la latina.

"¿Tu padre?"

"Si, mi padre."

"¿Qué le pasó a tu padre?"

"Está acá."

"¿En serio?¿Dónde?"

"Con mi mamá."

"Voy a conocerlo." dijo Rachel desapareciendo entre la gente.

Santana tardó en procesar esta última oración unos cinco minutos, para salir corriendo tratando de encontrar a Rachel. Quien ahora estaba charlando muy amigablemente con sus suegros, Leroy y Shelby. Leroy, cuando llegó Santana, se disculpo para ir a atender su celular. Volviendo cinco minutos después.

"Bueno, parece que las drogas que usa Noah surten efecto. Recien Sofía y sus hijos acaban de salir del hotel." dijo y todos los que estaban cerca aplaudieron.

"¿Tengo hermanos?" preguntó Rachel.

"Dos hermanas y tres hermanos." dijo Leroy

"¿En una sola familia?" preguntó la diva

"No, Sofía tiene una hija y un hijo. Los otros tres son de la otra mujer, Jessica, y son todos menores a diez años." respondió Leroy

"¿Voy a conocerlos?" preguntó Rachel

"Supuestamente en la audiencia. Es recomendable que hasta que comience la audiencia no te acerques a ellos." dijo Leroy

"De acuerdo." dijo la diva.

"Hiram acaba de llegar a Lima." añadió Leroy

* * *

><p>Hiram Rosewood miraba la ropa esparcida por el patio delantero de la que fuera su casa y no se dio cuenta de un auto que estacionaba detrás.<p>

"Esta casa es mucho mejor de la nosotros tenemos." dijo Sofía asustando a su marido.

"Eso es porque no es mía." dijo Hiram.

"Quiero conocer a esta supuesta hija tuya." dijo Sofía ignorando el comentario de Hiram.

"Parece que no vive más aquí." dijo Hiram

"¿Tienes una hija, de 16 años, y no sabes donde vive?" preguntó Sofía.

"Estaba aquí hace unos meses." dijo él.

"Si la casa no es tuya, ¿De quién es?" preguntó Sofía. Sabía que Hiram tenía una propiedad en Lima y estaba segura de que era esa enorme casa. Con piscina.

"Esta casa es de un hombre llamado Leroy Berry, mi casa no está ni siquiera en éste lado del pueblo." dijo Hiram mirando hacia el auto donde estaban sus dos hijos.

"Llevame a mi casa." dijo Sofía. "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que en el divorcio ésta casa quedé para mi?" preguntó

"Ninguna." dijo Hiram tratando de saber en donde podía encontrarse su hija mayor.

* * *

><p>Jessica Silverman miraba la citación judicial que le acababa de llegar. ¿Cómo podía ser esto cierto? ¿Desde cuándo entregaban citaciones judiciales en domingo? Sabía que Hiram le había estado ocultando algo, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera ésto. Incluso, siempre pensó que él tenía una amante, pero el papel decía que estaba legalmente casado,no solo con otra mujer, sino que también con un hombre. Por suerte, su hermano era abogado.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana, se marchó quejándose en español junto a sus padres, cerca de la hora de la cena. Eran los últimos en irse, dejando a Rachel y Quinn en la nueva casa.<p>

"Parece, que contigo nunca terminan las aventuras, Rachel." dijo Quinn con el monitor para escuchar si Beth se despertaba en la mano y bajando las escaleras.

"¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Quinn sentándose a su lado.

"Hiram está acá y ni siquiera llamó por teléfono." dijo Rachel.

"¿Quieres que lo haga?"

"En realidad no."

"¿Entonces?"

"Quizás tenía la esperanza de que todavía se preocupara por mi, aunque sea por un momento."

"Ah."

"¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?" dijo Rachel levantándose porque había sonado el timbre.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Santana, con la mochila que usaba en el colegio y el bolso con las cosas de las Cheerios.

"Convencí a mis padres de que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarme hoy con vos." dijo Santana dándole un beso a la diva y entrando en la casa.

"Es raro ver al demonio latino tan enamorado." dijo Quinn a los gritos cuando vio pasar a Santana.

"No me interesa, Fabray." respondió también gritando Santana mientras subía las escaleras.

Rachel había vuelto a su lugar al frente de la televisión.

"Es raro en serio." le dijo Quinn a Rachel.

"¿Tanto así?" preguntó la diva.

"Oh, si."

"Y vas a ver más de mis demostraciones." dijo Santana entrando en el living y sentándose en la falda de la diva.

"Eso me temo" dijo Quinn. "Pero espero que la próxima vez que las encuentre teniendo sexo, por lo menos sea en algún lugar donde se supone que no las va a ver nadie."

"Pero así nunca más nos vas a encontrar." dijo Rachel

"Eso es lo que espero." dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"¿Cómo están las cosas con Puckerman, Quinn?" preguntó Santana mientras trataba de sacarle el control remoto a la diva.

"Hasta ahora está demostrando ser un gran padre." dijo Quinn "Esta bien, Beth tiene una semana y un día. Pero hasta ahora va bien."

"¿Y la pareja?" preguntó Rachel.

"Estamos hablando de Puck, si, estoy muy enamorada de él, pero hay algo que me frena." dijo Quinn mirando sus manos

"¿Sabías que no ha estado con nadie desde que te mudaste a mi casa?" dijo Rachel

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn

"Si, obviamente, después de cierta charla en la que entró en razón, por mi parte, Noah comenzó a darse cuenta de que lo que hacía, acostarse con casi todo lo que se movía, estaba mal. Sobre todo porque él me juraba que te amaba. Entonces le dije que tenía que demostrarte que le importabas. Y no era eso lo que te demostraba si se acostaba con todas las mujeres de Lima y alrededores. Entonces me dijo que no lo iba a hacer más." dijo Rachel.

"¿Es por eso que quiere saber con tanto detalle lo que hacemos?" preguntó Santana mirando a su novia.

"Si, necesita esas imágenes para mantenerse fiel a Quinn" dijo Rachel.

"¿En qué sentido se mantiene fiel?" preguntó la rubia.

"En vez de ir a acostarse con otras mujeres, él usa esas imágenes para...bueno...para..." dudó Rachel

"Entiendo. Gracias por la imagen." dijo Quinn.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Santana no hizo intento alguno de levantarse, (Quinn tampoco), por lo tanto Rachel se sacó a su novia de encima y fue abrir.

"¿Rachel? ¿Podemos hablar?" dijo Dave Karofsky del otro lado de la puerta apenas la diva mostró su presencia.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué crees que quiera?" preguntó Santana en un susurro mirando como Karofsky hablaba por teléfono en la cocina. Había llegado a la casa hacía unos 15 minutos y su teléfono había comenzado a sonar. Atendiendo solamente a sus padres.<p>

"No tengo ni idea, pero da miedo ver a un chico como Karofsky llorar." dijo Rachel.

"La verdad que yo tengo razón. Contigo las aventuras nunca se acaban." dijo Quinn

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Santana

"Esta chica siempre tiene algo con que entretenerte. Incluso, ¿no te diste cuenta que de pronto tiene a Sue Sylvester de su lado? Si hubiera sabido que era así antes de juzgarla puedo asegurar que nunca hubiera tirado un granizado en tu cara." dijo Quinn mirando a la diva

"Gracias Quinn, es muy reconfortante eso." dijo Rachel con confusión.

"De nada. Santana, deja de ser una celosa y entiende que yo solo quiero a Rachel como amiga." dijo Quinn mirando a la latina quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Rachel? Ya puedo hablar." interrumpió Karofsky. "¿Podríamos por ahora hablar a solas?" dijo mirando pidiendo disculpas a Quinn y a Santana.

"Escucha, Karofsky. No intentes nada con mi diva." Interrumpió Santana.

"No te preocupes Santana. Soy gay." dijo Karofsky mirando fijamente a la latina.

"Felicitaciones." respondió Santana avergonzada porque su amenaza no había servido.

"Vamos a mi cuarto, David." dijo Rachel, para inmediatamente corregir, ante la mirada de Santana. "Mejor vamos a ese cuarto que está aquí en planta baja y que no sé para que sirve." dijo guíandolo unos metros más allá.

* * *

><p>"No sabía que Santana era tan...tan...¿como explicarlo?" dijo Dave cuando entraron en una habitación que tendría que funcionar como oficina pero que estaba llena de cachivaches que durante el día no habían acomodado.<p>

"Celosa." agregó Rachel con tono seguro.

"Eso." dijo Dave.

"No puedes imaginarte." dijo la diva sentándose en el suelo. "¿Qué sucede David? Además de que es obvio de que le dijiste a tus padres que eres gay."

"¿Eso se nota?"

"No, pero lo supuse cuando se lo dijiste tan seguro a Santana. Hablando de Santana...¿Considerarías contarme lo que sucede al frente de ella, también?" preguntó Rachel volviendo a levantarse.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó David que miraba a la diva atentamente.

Rachel, llegó hasta la puerta sin hacer un sonido y Karofsky, la vio tan concentrada que no tenía ganas de interrumpir el silencio. La diva, de un solo tirón, abrió la puerta del cuarto y Santana cayó hacia adelante por la falta de apoyo. Falta de apoyo para su oído.

"Por eso, David."

"Si no queda otro remedio." dijo David levantando los hombros.

"Lamentablemente no." dijo Rachel volviendo a donde se había sentado, con Santana mirando el piso pero sin intenciones de salir de la habitación. "Santana, cierra la puerta por favor." dijo Rachel.

"Rachel, ya que estamos, ¿Por qué no hablamos con Quinn también? La verdad no me molesta tanto ahora." dijo David

"¡Quinn acepta hablar contigo también!" gritó Santana corriendo a sentarse al lado de Rachel.

La rubia, llegó lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó en la puerta.

"Puedes empezar, David." dijo Rachel girando los ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza ante la actitud de Santana.

"Ok. Bueno..." comenzó Karofsky para respirar profundamente y volver a intentarlo. "Como adivinaste, supongo, Rachel, le dije a mis padres que soy gay. Bueno, técnicamente no les dije. Ellos lo supieron. Digamos, no es bueno estar ocultándoselo pero no sabía como decirlo. No están muy contentos con mi forma de ser, de ahora en más, pero no van a prohibirme nada. Pero, más que dolido, estoy enojado. Y cuando llegué lloraba porque me dolía no haber sido yo quien les dijera a mis padres. Y la verdad, cuando le dije a Santana que soy gay, fue la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta." dijo sin dejar de mirar a Rachel. Había ido a esa casa porque necesitaba a la diva.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Rachel quien entendía lo que Dave le decía pero no entendía porque necesitaba de ella.

"Alguien, me vio besándome con, quien ahora puedo llamar mi novio. Ese alguien, a su vez, está bastante enojado conmigo por haberlo rechazado durante la semana pasada. Y entonces, mientras nosotros estábamos hoy disfrutando la barbacoa y todos divirtiéndonos, esa persona fue a mi casa, le mostró unas fotos a mis padres e incluso les dio el nombre y la dirección de mi novio." dijo Dave

"O sea, que esa persona, hizo que dieras un paso para el que es notable que todavía no estabas listo para dar. ¿Quién fue?" preguntó Rachel.

"No es que no estuviera listo para darlo, Rachel. No estaba ni cerca de comenzar a estar listo para dar ese paso. Vivo atemorizado." dijo David.

"¿Quién fue?" volvió a preguntar Rachel.

"Eso es lo más sorprendente de todo, ¿Sabes? Uno pensaría que esa persona entendería lo que es salir del closet por si mismo." dijo Dave

Rachel, ya tenía una idea de quien había sido. Así que, preguntó sabiendo que no podía equivocarse.

"Fue Kurt. ¿Verdad?"

"Si." dijo Dave. "La verdad que me sorprendió. Llegué a mi casa y ahí estaba él, sentado al frente de mis padres, sonriéndo mientras ellos se abrazaban y lloraban. Cuando me vió, comenzó a temblar, junto sus cosas, habló tartamudeando y se fue."

"¿Cómo puede haber hecho eso?" preguntó Rachel comenzando a enojarse. "El proceso de conocerse a si mismo, el proceso de contarle a quienes te importan si sos gay o bisexual o travesti o lo que seas es algo propio y privado. Y no tendría que haber hablado, no me imagino como te sientes." dijo Rachel mirando al jugador.

"Me siento bien y a la vez no. Bien por un lado, porque puedo decirlo. Y mal porque no fui yo quien pensó en hacerlo o decidió sentar a mis padres y decírselo, sabiendo que iba a tener que enfrentar ciertas consecuencias. Ahora, sé que las consecuencias que puedo llegar a enfrentar, no son mi culpa y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Es como que me sacaron una parte, me sacaron darme cuenta poco a poco quien soy. Es como que me hicieron crecer de golpe. No sé bien como explicarlo, Rachel." dijo David

"¿Por qué haría eso?" se preguntó Rachel.

"Kurt estuvo persiguiéndome toda la semana. Quería una oportunidad para unirse al coro, ahora que ganamos seccionales y vamos a Las Vegas. Dijo que quería ser parte de un coro que no tiene una sola estrella, me dio a entender que estuvo la semana pasada en las competencias. Bueno, para el miércoles ya lo había amenazado de que me dejara en paz, sino los granizados iban a volver. Los miércoles a la tarde, generalmente me encuentro con James, él asiste a Carmel. Bueno, más allá de eso, el jueves Kurt se dedicó a seducirme. Cuando al final del día no le había prestado atención, intento besarme en el vestuario. Cuando le pegué, solo para sacarmelo de encima, lo juro, me dijo que se iba a vengar. Y hoy pasó ésto." explicó David

"Tengo que llamar a Noah." dijo Rachel levantándose.

"Gracias, Rachel." dijo Dave.

"No vas a hablar con Puckerman mientras yo no esté presente." dijo Santana persiguiendo a Rachel.

"Tengo ideas, para llevarlas a cabo. No me molesta que escuches." dijo Rachel marcando el número de Noah.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" preguntó Quinn al jugador que miraba a la pareja.

"Es celosa." dijo Dave

"No te imaginas." dijo Quinn


	9. Como una droga

_Buenas! Les dejo otro capítulo._

_No es un buen momento por acá, pero hice lo mejor para no mostrar mi estado de ánimo escribiendo, por suerte, puedo utilizar esto como un escape, así que intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude._

_Que mas, hay un poco de drama, pero se resuelve (a medias) lo de Kurt. Aunque todavía falta Finn, pero bueno. También hay drama de pareja. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favorites, y los alerts. Intenté responder algunas de las reviews, pero estoy poco conectada a la red con estos problemas (aunque eso no detiene que me lleve la máquina) y las que no respondí por privado, lo hice en algunas de las historias que les pertenecen. En una review._

_Bueno, saludos!_

_Espero que les guste el capítulo._

_Glee no me pertenece y hay otra cosa más en este capítulo que no me pertenece tampoco pero está explicado al final. Si lo explico ahora lo veo como un spoiler._

_Saludos!_

_Lore._

* * *

><p><strong>Como una droga.<strong>

Kurt Hummel se levantó ese lunes a la mañana contento. Iba a ir a la escuela e iba a contar con máximo detalle a todo el que le preguntara lo que había sucedido con Karofsky y cómo el fue corriendo a casa de sus padres a contarles del acoso y Dave había estallado, diciendo que si, que era gay y que estaba profundamente enamorado de él y lo buscaría y lloraría cuando él lo rechazara. Llanto que había estado practicando todo el fin de semana. Y quizás después, Karofsky, para sacárselo de encima le consiga una audicón en Untitled.

Kurt fue a desayunar y no había rastros de su padre. Burt últimamente no estaba muy contento con lo que él estaba haciendo, pero a Kurt no le importaba. Su padre tenía que aprender a no defender a los hijos de otras personas. Además, cuando le pidió que hablara con Shelby para entrar en el coro, Burt se negó rotundamente.

Se miró en el espejo, una vez más antes de salir hacia la escuela.

Llegó sonriendo por lo que iba a hacer.

Pero cuando Kurt ingresó en McKinley, nadie le prestó atención. Todos miraban los carteles que alguien había pegado durante la noche. Un sonriente David Karofsky confesaba públicamente que era homosexual. El divo, se quedó observando el primer cartel sorprendido, pero inmediatamente desechó los pensamientos de negatividad de su cabeza, ésto todavía podía servirle.

Pocos minutos después, alguien pasó gritando por el pasillo que una persona estaba llegando, y todos se prepararon para ver esa entrada. Kurt imaginó que era David y que todos esperaban verlo entrar para ver su reacción a los carteles. Esa era una idea que a él no se le había ocurrido.

Kurt se detuvo al lado de Jacob, quien ya estaba con la filmadora lista para el evento. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y primero ingresaron Quinn y Puck, seguidos por Brittany y Mike, para dar paso a Rachel y Santana, quienes venían discutiendo algo. Detrás de ellos, venía David Karofsky y Kurt dio un paso adelante para comenzar a llevar adelante su plan. Si podía caminar a su lado mientras entraba todos iban a pensar que entre ellos dos había algo. Con lo que no había contado, era con que Karofsky apareciera de la mano de un joven, casi tan alto como él, de profundos ojos verdes y que caminaba como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Kurt, pensando que esto era parte del plan de Rachel para vengarse, miró a la diva, quien ya se había separado del resto y caminaba hacia su casillero, sin mirar atrás. Kurt, volvió a mirar a Karofsky, quien ahora estaba besando a su novio. Si, estaba seguro de que era su novio, ya que escuchó cuando Dave se lo presentaba a Azimio, como tal.

Kurt caminó en la dirección en la que había visto desaparecer a la diva, pero en ese instante, Puckerman se le cruzó saliendo de una de las aulas cargando un balde de algo pegajoso y chocando al divo.

"¡Oh! Lo siento mucho Kurt." dijo Puckerman tratando de sacarle el líquido transparente y pegajoso que le había caído encima, pero en realidad pegándolo más a al chico.

"¿Estás seguro que no fue a propósito?" preguntó Kurt con veneno en la voz.

"No, te lo juro estaba..."

"Puckerman, ¿Dónde está el balde que te pedí?" interrumpió la voz de Sue Sylvester.

"Lo lamento mucho Sue, salí del aula sin ver y choqué en contra de Kurt y se lo tiré encima." dijo Puck pareciendo avergonzado.

"Tendrás que conseguirme más de esa placenta de ballena, Puckerman. Por lo menos, a este intento de ser humano, eso le va a hacer bien a la piel. Trata de dejar que se seque antes de sacartelo, sino va a ser un lío." dijo Sue mirando a Kurt.

"Gracias, entrenadora." dijo Kurt, por lo menos lo que Puck le había tirado era beneficiario para su piel.

* * *

><p>Después de que entraron en el colegio, Santana se había quedado charlando con Brittany y Quinn sobre ideas que tenía para presentar en Untitled. No se dió cuenta de que Rachel había desaparecido de su lado, ni de que Kurt había tomado el mismo camino que su novia unos minutos después. Cuando quiso incluir a Rachel en la conversación con una idea, fue cuando notó su ausencia. Miró hacia cada lado del pasillo, pero ella no estaba, así que salió a buscarla. Pasó al lado de Kurt cubierto de un gel extraño, pero que igual sonreía. Se cruzó a Puckerman que discutía de algo con Sylvester, pero no había señales de la diva.<p>

Se dirigió al auditorio, y entró. Rachel estaba en una de las filas de adelante hablando con Shelby. Santana, no quería interrumpir así que se quedó al fondo, mirando como madre e hija hablaban, realizando los mismos gestos con las manos ante alguna de las frases. Cuando Rachel terminó la conversación con Shelby, se dirigió a la salida después de abrazar a su madre.

Vio a Santana levantarse y esperarla en el pasillo.

"¿De qué hablaban?" preguntó la latina mientras sacaba una de sus manos para que la diva la tomara.

"De la audiencia." respondió Rachel

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Santana

"¿La de mis padres?"

"Ah."

"¿Ah?"

"Pensé que habían estado hablando de la audiencia de Schuester. ¿No era esta semana?"

"Veo que me escuchas cuando hablo. No, no va a haber audiencia, va directamente a juicio."

"¿Lo de tus padres?"

"Lo de Schuester."

"Ah."

"¿Santana?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Estas perdiendo la atención que me demostrabas. Ayer te conté lo del juicio de Schuester."

"¿En qué momento?"

"Cuando estábamos en la cocina, buscando refrigerios, ayer en la barbacoa."

"Estaba distraída."

"¿Con qué?"

"Con esto." dijo Santana agarrando el trasero de la diva.

"La próxima vez que hagas eso en el pasillo, te prometo, que no vas a tocar nada de esto." dijo Rachel señalando su cuerpo " en un mes."

"Perdón." dijo Santana mirando hacia el piso.

"Me voy a clases." dijo Rachel dandole un beso en la mejilla y caminando hacia su aula.

* * *

><p>Para la hora del ensayo del coro, las cosas habían pasado tranquilamente para todos los alumnos de McKinley, que inmediatamente se recuperaron del shock de que David Karofsky era homosexual.<p>

Kurt, mientras tanto, había logrado, no sabía como, una audición para Untitled. Shelby Corcoran se le había acercado al mediodía y le había dicho que si quería audicionar que lo hiciera. Todos iban a estar dispuesto a Kurt, sabía que como era el mejor dentro de todo Ohio, iba a ganarse un lugar en Untitled, ya que Rachel Berry parecía solo estar como adorno. Kurt, se prometió cantar algo que pudiera vencer a todos y sobre todo, que le garantizara un lugar como capitán del coro. Pero sobre todas las cosas, no iba a recibir órdenes de nadie. Ni siquiera de Shelby Corcoran, quien era obvio que necesitaba ayuda por más que hubieran ganado las seccionales.

* * *

><p>"Tenemos un alumno que quiere audicionar." dijo Shelby mirando a cada uno de los miembros de su coro. Lo estaba haciendo a pedido de Rachel, y de ese hombre Burt Hummel, quien estaba escondido tras bastidores del escenario del auditorio.<p>

"Kurt Hummel, dijo que va a cantar "Don´t rain on my parade"" dijo Shelby procediendo a sentarse al lado de su hija.

Kurt pisó el escenario y se aclaró la garganta, mirando fijamente a Rachel y al resto de los ex miembros de New Directions. Le dió la señal a Brad (quien obviamente había elegido irse detrás de Rachel, sin decir nada, porque nunca decía nada, solo por el hecho de que consideraba que la diva tenía razón. Siempre) quien comenzó tocar los acordes.

Cuando terminó, todos lo miraban sin demostrar absolutamente nada y Shelby habló.

"Kurt, tienes la capacidad de ser un buen cantante, pero te falto trabajo para esa audición. Yo exijo que cada uno de mis miembros me entregue el 150% de su capacidad. Tendrías que haberte movido más por el escenario, no quedarte parado como una estatua bajo el foco de la luz. La luz te iba a seguir. Ahora, puedes formar parte de este grupo siempre y cuando, tengas en cuenta los siguientes puntos. Primero, todos nos respetamos aquí dentro, no importa si eres heterosexual, homosexual, blanco, negro, asiático. Siempre se respeta. Segundo, las elecciones para los solos y los duetos se realizan democráticamente. Aquí no importa si uno mismo cree que es mejor que el otro, importa lo que los demas eligen, así que no voy a aceptar ningún tipo de drama, si el grupo decide que Mercedes merece el solo, Mercedes merece el solo. Tercero, se va a respetar al capitán o capitanes sobre todas las cosas. No me interesa si es una de las personas que te caen mal o es tu amigo o amiga. Si el capitán dice que salten, se le dice que si y saltan. No me importa lo demás, la falta de respeto hacia el capitán o cualquier miembro del coro va a ser causal de quedar eliminado del coro. Sin excusas. Cuarto, se van a respetar todas las opiniones. Por más que parezcan salidas de otro planeta, se respetaran. Quinto, en caso de que se desarrollen sentimientos románticos hacia otro miembro del coro, es necesario, primero hablarlo con ese miembro. Por un lado, no suponer que ese miembro pueda sentir lo mismo, no voy a tolerar ningún drama porque juancito está con pedrita y vos no sabías nada. Por otro lado, porque si esos sentimientos son correspondidos, dentro del coro tienen la libertad de estar juntos. Pero insisto, no voy a tolerar ningún drama, celos, ilusiones o lo que fuere. ¿Quedó claro, Kurt?"

"Quedó más que claro que ud. es la madre de Rachel Berry, creo que ni siquiera respiró durante todo ese tiempo." dijo Kurt poniendo una mano en su cintura y mirando a Shelby.

"La directora te hizo una pregunta, Kurt. ¿Quedó claro?" preguntó Santana evitando alguna respuesta de Shelby o de Rachel.

"Escucha, Lespez, no tengo porque responderte a vos." respondió Kurt con veneno en la voz.

"¿Lespez?" se preguntó Santana en voz baja, mientras Rachel acomodaba una de sus manos en la rodilla de la latina.

"Kurt, es obvio que no entendiste lo que la srta. Corcoran te dijo." dijo Rachel

"Ah, la lesbiana, hija de padres homosexuales, quienes la abandonaron, salió en defensa de su novia, la perra prostituta convertida en lesbiana." dijo Kurt

"Hummel, es mejor que vayas cerrando esa bocota." dijo Puckerman saliendo en defensa de su amiga, quien se había vuelto pálida ante la mención del abandono de sus padres. Shelby, inmediatamente, había abrazado a la diva, pero los ojos de Rachel no dejaron ni por un segundo a Kurt.

"Lo que me faltaba, el gigoló gratuito abriendo la boca. ¿Quieres meterte en mis pantalones, Puckerman? ¿Por eso me tiraste encima ese gel esta mañana? No vas a tocar este cuerpo, Puck, ni en tus sueños." respondió Kurt, cada vez hablando con más altanería que antes.

"Sr. Hummel, le voy a pedir que se retire, no creo que sea conveniente que ud. forme parte del coro." dijo Shelby tratando de mantener sus emociones lejos de su voz.

"¿Por qué?¿Por qué insulté a la lesbiana de su hija? Dejeme decirle algo, Shelby. Me importa tres carajos que Rachel sea lesbiana, convertirse en lesbiana es lo más bajo que ella podría haber caído, y eso que ya estaba abajo. Ella no es nadie, ni por más que de pronto se haya convertido en la novia de la HBIC de McKinley. Nunca va a ser nadie. Así que entienda de una vez. Este coro me necesita, sin mi, ni siquiera van a entrar en los primeros 20 lugares de las nacionales. Todavía no entiendo como ganaron las seccionales, pero estoy seguro de que quizás Santana y Puckerman se acostaron con los jueces. Nadie puede haber vencido a su Vocal Adrenaline. Y es obvio que ud. me necesita, si no no me hubiera pedido que audicionara. Y la verdad, para tener estos gays patéticos en su coro, mejor tener una persona a la que no le importa ser gay o heterosexual para salir adelante." dijo Kurt desafiando con la mirada a Shelby.

"Kurt, es mejor que te calles la boca y salgamos de aquí." dijo Burt Hummel apareciendo por detrás del escenario.

"¿Papá?" dijo Kurt girando y mirando entre avergonzado y sorprendido.

"Kurt, no te pidieron que audiciones porque te necesitaban. En realidad, vos mismo me dijiste que este coro no te necesitaba, pero que sería bueno formar parte de algo así. Parecían unidos, me dijiste cuando volviste de verlos en las seccionales. Ahora, ellos te dieron la oportunidad de entrar en su grupo y vos te estás comportando como si fueras mucho mejor que ellos y no lo eres, hijo." dijo Burt mientras se acercaba a Kurt.

"¡Si lo soy! Soy mucho mejor que Rachel cantando, incluso soy mucho mejor que ella en todo." gritó Kurt

"Hijo, eso no es cierto."

"Si, lo es. Ella siempre tuvo todo. 3 padres que la amaban, dinero, amigos, ¿Y yo qué? Me quedé con un padre que es mecánico. ¡Mecánico! Y además, no tuve nunca amigos. Nunca. Siempre acaparó a Puckerman cuando éramos chicos." gritó Kurt, mirando a su padre y notando que lo había lastimado.

"¿Quién fue la primer persona que te aceptó como eras cuando eras chico, Kurt?" preguntó Burt ignorando el dolor que sentía por lo que su hijo había dicho.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kurt tratando de ignorar esa respuesta.

"¿Quién fue la primer persona que te aceptó como eras cuando eras chico, Kurt?" volvió a preguntar Burt.

"Rachel." contestó Kurt casi en un susurro.

"No te escuché." dijo Burt.

"Rachel" gritó Kurt "¿Lo escuchaste bien?"

"¿Quién fue la primer persona que te introdujo a un montón de sus amigos, y te llevaba con ella a los cumpleaños y se aseguraba de que no te pasara nada?" preguntó Burt

"Rachel."

"¿Quién fue la primer persona en decirte que no importaba como fueras cuando sea grande ella iba a apoyarte en todo?" preguntó Burt.

"Rachel."

"¿Quién fue la persona que te hizo comprender que lamentablemente lo de tu madre había sido causa del destino y no culpa de nadie?" preguntó Burt

"Rachel."

"¿Quién fue..." comenzó a preguntar Burt antes de que Kurt lo interrumpiera gritando.

"Ya entendí, ¿sabes? Todo fue a causa de Rachel. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que la odio. De que tiene todo lo que alguna vez quise tener. ¡Todo!"

"Kurt, fuiste tu solo quien alejó a Rachel, por eso perdiste todo lo que tenías." dijo Burt

"Me había hartado. Todo el tiempo sonriente, todo el tiempo feliz. Nada hacía que ella se deprimiera, ni siquiera Shelby desapareciendo, ni siquiera sus padres abandonándola, ni siquiera la tortura a la cual la sometía esta escuela. Nada." gritó Kurt.

"Kurt, es hora de que nos vayamos." dijo Burt

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Kurt

"Primero a casa y después, vamos a pasar esta semana viendo las distintas opciones educativas que hay, lejos de Lima y de Rachel."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ese veneno, ese odio que sientes hacia ella, solo está lastimando a una persona. Y esa persona eres tu, Kurt. No puedo dejar que sigas lastimándote. Quizás ahora no te des cuenta, pero en un futuro lo harás. Es lo mejor, para ti y para ella. Pero sobre todo, para ti, Kurt. Estás encerrado en una burbuja de popularidad y no te das cuenta que al hablar no solo estás insultando a las personas que son homosexuales sino que te estás insultando a ti mismo. Y yo no te críe de esa forma Kurt." dijo Burt mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Esta bien." dijo Kurt mirando por última vez a quienes alguna vez habían sido sus compañeros y siguiendo a su padre.

"Por fin, un problema menos." dijo Santana mientras se levantaba para sacar a Rachel de la escuela.

"Es mejor que por hoy nos saltemos la práctica." dijo Shelby viendo como su hija, se mantenía completamente callada mientras era guiada hacia la salida por Santana.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Santana y Rachel durmieron profundamente, mientras Beth disfrutaba viendo a sus padres hablando en la cocina, y siendo pasada de brazos entre los ex miembros de New Directions, que habían decidido acompañar a las morenas hasta la casa de la diva.<p>

Poco a poco, todos se fueron quedando dormidos en donde pudieron, dejando a Quinn junto a Puck durmiendo en la habitación juntos, con Beth en el medio.

* * *

><p>"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana despertando de golpe al no sentir el calor de Rachel contra su cuerpo.<p>

"Si, solo voy al baño. Vuelve a dormir, son las dos de la mañana." dijo Rachel entrando en el baño que tenía conectado a su cuarto.

"Te espero." dijo Santana acomodándose mejor en la cama, así cuando Rachel volviera del baño se ubicaba nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Rachel, tardó más en el baño de lo que Santana había imaginado que iba a tardar. Para ser verdad, la diva no había podido pegar un ojo, pero no había querido preocupar a Santana, así que intentó dormirse. Las palabras de Kurt, le habían dolido y mucho. La explosión que el joven había tenido unos días atrás, todavía no había sido olvidada por Rachel y lo que había sucedido durante el día, había solo alimentado un poco el dolor que sentía por la persona que alguna vez había tratado como un amigo. Rachel, no sabía que había hecho mal, nunca lo supo. Pero mirándose en la profundidad que el espejo le reflejaba de sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que no podía quedarse atrapada en las palabras y en los actos de una persona que odiaba simplemente por placer.

Además, Rachel se estaba cansando del drama ajeno ya que suficiente tenía en su vida. Y aunque sabía que por un tiempo, la imagen de Kurt gritando iba a estar grabada en su memoria, y quizás las palabras volvieran a acosarla por unos minutos, la decisión de dejar atrás y perdonar al muchacho, aunque él no lo pidiera, la hizo sentir bien.

Rachel, a causa del abandono y la alienación escolar que había sufrido los últimos años, había madurado mucho más rápido de lo que muchos de sus compañeros lo habían echo. Se había refugiado en libros e imaginado que camino hubiera tomado en el caso en que fuera ella quien se encontrara en una encrucijada. Rachel, había aprendido que las palabras siempre eran importantes y escuchar a los demás una ventaja que muy pocas personas se daban. Y así, cada cosa que sucedía ella la podía resolver de forma lógica.

Volvió hacia el cuarto y Santana notó inmediatamente un cambio en la diva.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó otra vez, sabiendo que era la única forma de lograr que Rachel hablara. A veces, aunque la diva hablaba de muchas cosas casi sin respirar, era muy poco lo de sí misma que decía, y eso molestaba un poco a Santana, que quería saber con exactitud como pensaba su novia.

"Si, Santana." dijo Rachel metiéndose en la cama.

"No, no. No me vas a resolver con un simple si. Habla conmigo, por favor." dijo Santana abrazando a la diva y girándola para que quede al frente de ella.

"Ahora no. Estabas durmiendo." dijo Rachel.

"¿Vos no?"

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Santana."

"Solo quiero conocerte, quiero saber que es lo que no te deja, que es lo que pensas o como lo haces. Estamos saliendo hace más de un mes, y sé que conozco más de tu persona que los demás, pero por ejemplo, Puckerman conoce otras partes de tu persona que yo no conozco, y Quinn otras. Yo quiero conocer el todo." dijo Santana casi suplicando.

Rachel suspiró y miró a su novia a los ojos. Sabía que algún día iba a llegar más que nada este momento y no era muy conveniente tirar de a poco su personalidad a la latina, quien siempre se quedaba con más y más preguntas.

"No podía dormir porque no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que Kurt dijo, me lastimaron si querés saber la verdad." dijo la diva. "Pero, después, mientras más pensaba, me daba cuenta de que más me lastimaban, y me puse a pensar si valía la pena."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Vale la pena sufrir por las palabras que una persona dice con la intención de lastimar?¿Vale la pena sufrir por alguien que está celoso de lo que una persona pueda o no tener?¿Vale la pena repetirlas en mi cabeza cuando sé que lo único que hago es lastimarme al simplemente recordarlas?"

"¿Y?¿A que conclusión llegaste?"

"Llegué a la conclusión de que no vale la pena. Lamentablemente, a Kurt le va a costar más tiempo que al resto de nosotros entender que fue lo que sucedió, yo ni siquiera lo entiendo. De la noche a la mañana odiar a quien considerabas tu amiga, por las cosas que dijo o no. Kurt es envidioso y eso no lo va a llevar a ningún lado a no ser que la persona que lo escuche y que tenga en cuenta sus palabras se haga cargo de ellas. Hay que ver al nivel al que su envidia llegó con solo 16 años, y a pesar de que es comprensible, porque todavía es adolescente, Kurt siempre parecía una persona un poco más centrada. Creo que juzgué su carácter desde el comienzo. Desde el día que lo conocí. Pero hay personas que pueden mostrar algo que no son durante mucho tiempo. Pero hay algunas de esas personas que aprenden de sus errores y llegan a tiempo para rectificarlos, hay otras personas a quienes les hacen notar sus errores y los arreglan y hay otras que saben que lo hacen esta mal y no les importa arreglarlos. Se que Kurt va a seguir durante mucho tiempo encerrado en su idea hacia mi. De que yo soy todo lo malo. Pero, no puedo aferrarme a sus palabras y quedarme en el pasado. Si él no quiere seguir adelante es su problema, siempre lo fue." Rachel empujó a la latina hasta que ésta quedara de espaldas y abriendo un poco sus piernas, se acomodó en el medio de ellas. "Yo no soy perfecta y eso lo sé. Solo tengo 16 años como él. Pero quizás los viví de otra forma, no sé, no puedo hablar mucho, pero si sé una cosa. Si no hago nada con respecto a él, siempre me van a acosar sus palabras. Entonces, recién mientras estaba en el baño me di cuenta de otra cosa. No importa si lo que haga con respecto a Kurt, él lo sabe o no. Importa que algo yo con el conocimiento que tengo sobre lo que Kurt siente hacia mi. ¿Voy a resolver el problema repitiendo sus palabras una y otra vez en mi mente? No. Al contrario, voy a hacer que el problema sea peor porque me voy a estar envenando a mi misma repitiendo una y otra vez las cosas hirientes que él dijo. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para sacar esas palabras de mi mente? Bueno, hay varias opciones para eso, pero por ejemplo, una sería enfrentarme a él, y lamentablemente sé que eso no va a ser bueno. Al contrario, va a ser peor. Entonces, me dije a mi misma que lo que en realidad tengo que hacer, es pensar en mi. Yo soy la que tiene el poder de lograr que esas palabras sigan lastimandome o no. Y decidí que no. Esas palabras no tienen porque seguir lastimandome. ¿Y cuál es la solución? Perdonarlo. Sé que él no va a venir a pedirme perdón, y sé que yo no se lo voy a dar tan fácilmente el día en que venga a hacerlo, si es que alguna vez lo hace. Entonces, decidí que lo mejor es perdonarlo, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Él se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, y de esa forma busca lastimar. Yo no lo voy a dejar, por más que sus palabras duelan. Lo perdono. Realmente lo hago. Y eso hace que mi corazón se sienta mejor. Porque es como sacarme un peso de encima ¿sabes? Es como, dar un paso adelante. Si el sale de mi vida, o se queda, ya no va a afectarme porque al perdonarlo dejo esta parte atrás. Y eso estaba pensando en el baño, estaba pensando en que sé que de ahora en adelante, de vez en cuando sus palabras van a afectarme, pero sé que inmediatamente se van a ir diluyendo con el tiempo. Quedando solo como un recuerdo. La cuestión en todo esto, es perdonar. Porque cuando aprendes que aunque a la otra persona no le importa pero a vos te hace bien para poder seguir, lo vas a hacer sin dudarlo."

"¿Cómo...cómo aprendiste a pensar así?¿Quién te enseñó? Estoy pensando que mi novia es una mujer en un cuerpo adolescente." dijo Santana que estaba sorprendida por la forma de pensar de Rachel. Muy sorprendida.

"Durante el tiempo que estuve sola, me refugié en lo único que podía distraerme, los libros. Leí de todo, ficción, autoayuda, fantasía, etc. Uno aprende mucho de la naturaleza humana ahí. Además, al pasar el tiempo observando a los demás, para volver a una casa vacía, también te ayuda a pensar. Y poco a poco uno comienza a entender a esa persona que lleva dentro. Yo sé lo que me hace bien interiormente con respecto a lo que me afecta y proviene del interior. Eso quizás me diferencie y mucho de todos los demás. Pero así soy."

"Tengo que procesar esto." dijo Santana abrazando con mas fuerza al cuerpo que tenía encima.

"¿Procesarlo?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, estas a siglos de mi nivel de madurez. No digo que eso sea malo, al contrario, pero tal vez, muchas cosas que yo haga, con respecto a tu forma de ver las cosas, porque además, estoy notando que ves las cosas de otra forma."

"Si, veo el mundo diferente. ¿Pero así no es con todo?"

"Si, pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"Pero es como que lo ves como si fuera una exacta ecuación matemática y resolvieras los problemas de una forma tan limpia que llegan a la solución. Eso cuando no estás con Puckerman."

"Pero me estás entendiendo bien. Así que no creo que estés tan lejos de mi nivel de madurez."

"Es probable." dijo Santana tratando de evitar un bostezo.

"¿Por qué no dormimos mejor?"

"Bueno."

Poco a poco, las dos fueron entrando al mundo de los sueños. Rachel primero, sonriendo pacíficamente porque por lo menos, una de las cargas de su corazón había sido aligerada con su lógica.

Santana, se durmió un poco intranquila, pensado en que quizás, en un futuro ella no sabría como seguir a su novia, quien ahora ante sus ojos, avanzaba a pasos agigantados hacia la madurez mental, mientras ella aún trataba de decidir que hacer al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después, la relación entre las morenas, seguía viento en popa, por lo menos, para una de ellas. Santana, no podía creer nunca, la novia que le había tocado y consideraba que era lo mejor que le había pasado.<p>

Por otro lado, Rachel, intentaba hablar con la latina, de cualquier cosa o de cosas que le importaran, como la audiencia de sus padres, la cual ya tenía fecha.

Era un miércoles cuando Rachel se enteró, y durante la hora del almuerzo intentó hacer que Santana le prestara un segundo de atención, pero ésta estaba muy ocupada burlándose de Puckerman. Quinn, pudo notar como el rostro de Rachel, pasaba de interés, a desinterés a otro mundo. La rubia, frunció las cejas e intentó hacerle una seña a su amiga, para que mirara a Rachel, pero Santana, malinterpretando todo, casi hace un escándalo porque pensaba que Quinn estaba tratando de hacerle señas a Rachel.

Santana, agarró a la diva quien ni se había dado cuenta de que en su mesa se había levantado la voz y siguió a la latina ciegamente. Ciegamente porque Santana tenía una de sus manos agarradas y la estaba llevando hacia algún lugar y porque su cabeza estaba ahora con la audiencia de sus padres.

Santana, la llevó a hasta un armario y apenas cerró la puerta intentó atacarla a besos, pero Rachel evitaba unir sus labios.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Santana después de un décimo intento de besar a la diva.

"No tengo ganas, San." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?"

"Hoy me llamaron y me citaron a declarar en la audiencia de mis padres."

"¿A favor de Leroy?"

"No, independientemente, dicen. Como ya tengo 16 años creen que tengo la madurez suficiente para poder elegir y decir lo que sucedió."

"Bueno, vas a poder sacar eso de encima." dijo Santana tratando de atacar nuevamente a Rachel.

"¿Podemos no hacerlo?" dijo Rachel moviendo su rostro para que Santana no tocara sus labios.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no tengo ganas, Santana."

"Esta bien, pero que quede claro, que no me resisto demasiado a tener mis manos lejos de tu cuerpo." dijo Santana abrazando a la diva.

"¿Eh?"

"Si, es como que no pudiera pasar un día sin tocarte. Cuando pasan horas ya siento síndrome de abstinencia. Sos como una droga para mi."

"¿Puedo volver al almuerzo?"

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Te estoy diciendo que para mi sos como una droga y querés volver a una mesa en donde Fabray te estaba haciendo caras no hace ni diez minutos."

"¿Caras?"

"Si, ¿no te diste cuenta?"

"No estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía en realidad."

"Oh, te perdiste algo muy bueno. Resulta que le dije a Puckerman..."

"San, no me interesa." dijo Rachel interrumpiendo a la latina

"¿De acuerdo?" dijo Santana intrigada.

"Voy a ir a hablar con Shelby. ¿Puedo hablar con Shelby?" preguntó Rachel sabiendo que hablar con cualquier otra persona iba a traerle conflictos.

"Si. ¿De qué van a hablar?" preguntó Santana mientras abría la puerta y guiaba a la diva hacia donde era seguro que Shelby estaba almorzando.

"Supongo que de Glee."

"¿Le podrías decir que nos deje descansar un poco? Llevamos dos semanas practicando todos los días."

"Tenemos las nacionales en dos semanas, no creo que sea una opción descansar, San."

"¿Por qué? Si seguimos a este paso, la semana que viene vamos a estar muy cansadas aunque sea para besarnos."

"Eso no es cierto. Siempre encontramos el momento para tener sexo." dijo Rachel pensando en como era posible que cada conversación con Santana terminara en sexo.

"Es verdad, pero no es suficiente. Quisiera poder tener las 24 horas del día solo para tenerte en mis brazos. No me importa si tenemos sexo o no, solo quiero sentir que estas conmigo. Conocerte, compartir tus problemas, etc." dijo Santana alcanzando la puerta del auditorio. Rachel, la miró incrédula. En los últimos días, cada vez que tocaba alguno de los temas que la estaban preocupando, Santana encontraba la forma para cambiarlo.

"De acuerdo, San." dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando al auditorio, sin dedicarle una segunda mirada a la latina.

* * *

><p>"Fabray, ¿qué diablos fue eso en el almuerzo?" preguntó Santana mientras se sentaba al lado de Quinn para la clase de álgebra, que compartían.<p>

"Te estaba haciendo señas para que le prestaras atención a tu novia. No la noté bien, pero si alguien habla con Rachel inmediatamente explotas de celos y no quería arriesgarme a que eso suceda. Entonces, te hacía señas para que le prestaras atención, lo cual, obviamente no salió como imaginaba porque igual pensaste en que quería algo con Rachel." dijo Quinn mirando al frente.

"Quizás tendría que ser un poco más tolerante. No me gusta que miren a mi diva. Y si, se ve que quería decirme algo." dijo Santana un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento, ahora que no estaba Rachel en el medio.

"¿Qué era?" preguntó Quinn ahora mirando a la latina.

"Algo sobre la audiencia de los padres. La verdad, no recuerdo muy bien."

"¿Cómo que no recuerdas muy bien?"

"No tengo la culpa de que Rachel sea sexo en envase chico. Cada vez que la miro, quiero tocarla o que me toque. Y ella justo estaba moviendo sus labios y yo los miraba y pensaba que sería bueno que en vez de que me estuviera hablando, sus labios estuvieran en mi clítoris."

"¿Sabes que esa imagen no la necesitaba?"

"No me interesa. Quiero que alguien me entienda."

"¿Y ella? ¿Ella no te entiende?"

"Si, siempre está dispuesta. Aunque hoy no."

"Santana, tienes que escucharla. Ella confía en que la escuches y te cuenta todo lo que pasa y ni siquiera sabes bien que era lo que te quiso decir."

"No puedo, no puedo dejar de pensar que lo único que quiero hacer es meter mis dedos..."

"Llegó el profesor, Santana." dijo Quinn interrumpiendo.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Brittany, espera" gritó Santana saliendo de álgebra al ver pasar al mejor amigo de su novia.<p>

"López." dijo Puck esperando a la latina.

"¿Cómo haces, Puckerman?" dijo Santana caminando al lado del muchacho.

"¿Cómo hago con qué?"

"¿Cómo haces para evitar tocar a Rachel cuando pasan tiempo juntos?¿Para escucharla sin querer tener sexo con ella?"

"¿No te parece que es una pregunta un poco fuera lugar?"

"No."

"De acuerdo."

"¿Entonces?¿Cómo haces?"

"Santana, quiero a Rachel como si fuera mi hermana, cuando me doy cuenta de eso, es cuando notó que por muy sexy que sea y debo decirte, que para mi Rachel es muy sexy, puedo concentrarme en escucharla."

"¿Pero que harías en mi caso?"

"Iría hablar con Brittany." dijo el muchacho antes de dejar a Santana parada en el medio del pasillo.

* * *

><p>"Cada día estoy más y más enamorada de ella, muchas veces no puedo dejar de tocarla, solo por el hecho de que necesito mis manos en su cuerpo o sus manos en el mío. Cuando me habla solo pienso en lo que me puede llegar a hacer con sus labios. No puedo dejar de pensar en que si no la satisfago lo suficiente, me va a dejar por alguien que lo haga mejor que yo."<p>

"San" dijo Brittany duramente metiendo a Santana en una de las aulas vacías "la vas a perder si lo único que quieres es acostarte con ella y no la escuchas cuando ella te dice algo importante, o que cree que es importante. "

"¿O sea, la voy a perder si no la escucho?"

"Santana, Rachel necesita atención, mínima atención. Alguien que la escuché y la comprenda y que siga queriendo estar con ella. Con lo que me acabas de decir, me da la sensación de que lo único que te mantiene unida a ella ahora es el sexo y que estás obviando lo más importante para ella, la comunicación. Tienes que enteder que Rachel sufre serios problemas de abandono y necesita que la escuchen y al hacerlo, ella sabe que esa persona se interesa por ella. No importa que le demuestres que la amas otorgándole varios orgasmos diarios, si no comparten otras cosas. ¿Cuál fue la última conversación seria que tuviste con ella?"

"Creo...que hace como dos semanas. La noche en que Kurt hizo la audición."

"¿Sobre que fue?"

"Sobre su forma de pensar y de ver las cosas"

"¿Qué notaste sobre eso?"

"¿Sabes su forma de pensar?"

"No, no lo sé, pero puedo adivinarlo si intento pensar como ella. Y eso es difícil. Hay palabras muy extrañas."

"Es muy adulta."

"¿Cómo?"

"Piensa de una forma muy lógica. Aunque no pueda seguir su forma de pensar, cuando te explica la solución da sentido. No sé, utiliza eso para resolver problemas."

"¿Y después de eso?"

"Después de eso hablamos poco. La partida de Kurt hizo milagros a nuestra vida sexual." dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Brittany

"Si, bueno, eso creo. En realidad desde ese día en adelante me di cuenta de que no puedo mantenerme lejos de ella y sin tocarla."

"Creo que eso quedó claro."

"Solo quería establecer una idea. Un pensamiento. Una realidad, Britt. Rachel es como una droga para mi. Por ejemplo, hoy quise tener sexo con ella en el armario del conserje y me detuvo. Ni siquiera se muy bien que me dijo."

"Y eso está mal, San. Hoy se nota que Rachel no anda muy bien. Y yo la vi en el almuerzo tratando de llamar tu atención, y vi como Quinn notó que ella quería hablar con vos y vos seguías bromeando con Puck. Ella se desconectó de la conversación y Quinn intentó hacerte notar eso. No veo a Rachel desde el almuerzo."

"¿Cómo que no la ves? Si comparten los últimos períodos los miércoles."

"Si, pero no apareció. Eso no es lo importante, San. Lo importante es que, o estás ignorándola o estás explotando de celos porque alguien la miró más tiempo del permitido, sea cual sea el tiempo permitido y cuando tienes la oportunidad de estar con ella, inmediatamente intentas tener sexo, ¿o me equivoco?"

"No, no te equivocas."

"Para Rachel no es necesario tanto el sexo, por más que ambas lo disfruten, es saber que tiene una conexión con la otra persona que va más allá de lo físico. Realmente, si Rachel te llega a dejar por alguien que la escuchó una sola vez, a la única persona que debes culpar es a ti misma Santana, porque ella lo intentó. ¿Por qué habló de su forma de pensar aquella vez?"

"Porque yo se lo pedí, le dije que quiero saber como piensa. Conocerla."

"Y el mismo día dejaste de interesarte por eso. Rachel es muy compleja."

"Eso es cierto, pero en la cama es una tigresa."

"¿En serio?"

"Oh, si. No te puedes imaginar lo espectacular que es en la cama, Britt. Tengo la suerte de que sea conmigo con quien hace todas esas cosas."

"¿Cuando fue la última vez que hicieron algo romántico?"

"Creo que fue cuando estuvimos juntas por primera vez."

"¿Lo hiciste vos?"

"Lo hizo ella."

"¿Y vos?"

"No recuerdo."

"Llevan casi dos meses, Santana y no recuerdas las cosas."

"No es mi culpa, es muy sexy."

"¿Fueron al cine, a cenar, hicieron algo fuera de una habitación y una cama, o armarios o automóviles?"

"Fuimos al cine la semana pasada. Bueno, lo intentamos. Cuando estabamos por salir de su casa inmediatamente la ataque y tuvimos sexo ahí en el auto."

"San, si yo amara a alguien como vos decís que amas a Rachel, le demostraría con más que sexo lo que siento."

"¿Qué me recomiendas?"

"Eso lo tienes que saber tu, es tu novia, no la mía. ¿Qué quería decirte hoy?"

"Algo sobre la audiencia de los padres, no sé...¡Auch! Brittany, ¿por qué me pegas?."

"Rachel te estaba diciendo algo importante, y que en el fondo tu sabes que es importante y apuesto a que vos solo querías tener sexo."

"Si."

"Eres una idiota."

"¿Qué? Se supone que estarías de mi lado."

"No cuando eres una idiota importante. No puedo creer que te estés dejando manejar por tus impulsos."

"Soy una adolescente, Brittany. Tu también."

"Si, pero vos te estas dejando ganar por los celos, por las ganas de tener sexo. Por todo."

"Es hermosa, siempre creo que cualquiera va a hacer un movimiento para tratar de conquistarla."

"Santana, si sigues acosándola con tus celos, Rachel algún día se va a cansar y te va a dar verdaderas razones para estar celosa."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que no entiendo la paciencia que Rachel ha tenido con vos hasta ahora. Ha sido demasiada. No puede hablar con Quinn sin que te pongas celosa, no hizo en más de un mes una broma con Puck porque te pones celosa de que pasen tiempo juntos, ni siquiera la dejas sola cuando cocina galletitas y a mi me gustan sus galletitas."

"¿Y si me la roban?"

"Santana, solo te la van a robar si vos no haces nada para detenerlo o para demostrarle que te interesa todo sobre ella y no solo su rendimiento sexual. Eventualmente, Rachel se va a cansar de las escenas estúpidas de celos, de no poder hablar con gente que es gay porque vos estás escuchando del otro lado de la puerta, o no puede hablar con Quinn, con quien comparte vivienda porque vos te apareces a distintas horas por temor a que no suceda nada entre ellas. ¿Cómo le vas a pedir conocerla si cuando ella te abre un poco la puerta, vos buscas abrirle las piernas?"

"¿Qué hago, Britt?"

"Hablalo con alguien que te pueda ayudar o hablalo con ella. Que te entienda. Porque realmente, si yo fuera ella en estos momentos, estaría pensando que en realidad solo estás conmigo por el sexo."

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"No se lo demostraste de otra forma, San."

"Gracias, Britt" dijo Santana saliendo del aula, casi al final del período.

* * *

><p>"Shelby, ¿dónde está Rachel? Ya llevamos 5 minutos en la práctica y ella no está." dijo Quinn preocupada porque desde el almuerzo que no veía a su amiga.<p>

"No va a venir el día de hoy y ya que es miércoles, practiquen con todas las ganas que después hasta el lunes no volvemos a hacerlo." dijo Shelby mirando a Santana.

"¿Dónde está Puck? Es mi compañero en este baile y no lo veo, tampoco." dijo Mercedes.

"Estoy aquí." dijo Puckerman entrando en el auditorio y diciéndole algo a Shelby en el oído, quien solo asintió.

"¿Fué sobre Rachel?" preguntó Santana cuando terminaron de hablar.

"Santana, fue algo privado, pido disculpas por haber hablado al frente de uds. Es mejor que por el día terminemos." dijo Shelby recogiendo sus cosas.

"Pero si recién empezamos" dijo Tina

"Tengo que irme, lo lamento. Como Santana es capitana, si quieren que ella les de órdenes y los ayude en la práctica, entonces..."

"No, no, mejor el lunes." dijeron casi todos al mismo tiempo.

"Esta bien, nos vemos."

* * *

><p>"¿Qué haces aquí, Santana?" dijo Quinn a la hora de la cena, al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a la latina.<p>

"Vine a hablar con Rachel, no me contesta los llamados ni los mensajes." dijo Santana entrando de golpe.

"¿Entonces eras vos la que estaba llamando sin cesar?" preguntó Quinn siguiendo a Santana hacia la cocina, en donde Beth estaba esperando a su mamá para seguir comiendo.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana. Si, había llamado unas 15 veces y enviado más del doble de mensajes de texto, pero no era para tanto.

"El teléfono de Rachel, está acá. Ella no, su auto no está. Bueno, desde que llegué está sonando una y otra vez." dijo Quinn señalando al aparato que estaba sobre la mesada de la cocina.

Santana se acercó al dispositivo y vio el número de la persona que llamaba.

"No sé quien es, no está registrado."

"Déjalo sonar. Rachel dejó una nota diciendo que no le haga caso y es lo que he estado haciendo."

"Voy a ver quien insiste tanto." dijo Santana respondiendo inmediatamente.

"¿Hola?" preguntó Santana mientras miraba a Quinn

"_¿Rachel?" _dijo una voz de mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

"No, ¿Quién habla?"

"_¿Está Rachel? Soy Sofía, quiero quedar para vernos."_

"No, no está." dijo Santana cortando el teléfono.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó Quinn viendo el enojo en la cara de su amiga.

"Una tal Sofía, quería arreglar una cita para Rachel." dijo Santana

"Santana, voy a decir algo, pero antes de que reacciones y me pegues, espero que escuches la explicación."

"Lo prometo" dijo Santana notando que había algo que no entendía.

"Eres mucho más idiota de lo que pensabas. Acabas de atender una llamada telefónica, de una mujer cuyo nombre ya has escuchado y estás reaccionando como si te acabaras de enterar que Rachel se está acostando con Brittany."

"¿Rachel se acuesta con Brittany?"

"Santana."

"Lo siento."

"Sofía, es una de las mujeres de Hiram. Estabas acá cuando Leroy y Shelby dijeron su nombre. Vas a perder a Rachel si sigues ignorándola."

"No la ignoro."

"Si lo haces."

"No."

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo hoy?"

"No me acuerdo."

"Quiso comentarte que hoy le dieron la fecha de la audiencia."

"Si. Eso."

"Y que desde entonces Hiram la llama exactamente cada 5 minutos para poder hablar con ella ya que tiene que testificar."

"Eso no me lo dijo."

"Y ese número desconocido también la llama"

"Eso tampoco me lo dijo."

"¿Le diste la oportunidad?"

"No" dijo Santana caminando hacia la puerta de entrada y con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

><p>Rachel se había ido hacia un pueblo cercano a Lima, se encontraba en un hogar de ancianos, en donde la habían hecho esperar por la persona a la que había ido a visitar.<p>

Entró en la oficina y se sentó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido a ese hombre, canoso que la escuchaba atentamente después de festejar volver a verla. Él hombre lloró al saber lo que le había pasado a Rachel y le pidió que la mantuviera al tanto, incluso, él iba a estar presente en la audiencia.

Rachel cenó con el director del hospital y volvió a Lima cerca de la medianoche.

* * *

><p>"Hola, Rachel. Anoche apagué tu celular porque estaba cansada de que sonara, cada cinco minutos." dijo Quinn entrando a la cocina y viendo que la diva ya estaba ahí, preparando el desayuno.<p>

"Soportaste demasiado." dijo la diva. "¿De casualidad no sabes de quien es el otro número que sigue llamando?" preguntó aunque con poca importancia.

"Si, lo sé. Y es bueno que preguntes. Tu novia estuvo anoche acá y contestó ella. Es Sofía."

"¿La esposa de Hiram?"

"Exacto."

"Déjame adivinar, Santana ni recordaba el nombre y pensó que esa Sofía era alguien que quería una cita conmigo." dijo Rachel un poco decepcionada pero sabía que esa iba a ser la actitud de Santana.

"Sip." dijo Quinn robando un trozo de tocino de la sartén.

"No sé que más hacer con ella, Quinn. Cada cosa que digo o hago con alguna otra persona es para que estalle en celos." dijo Rachel

"Santana es posesiva por naturaleza y sobre todo con lo que quiere. Y a vos te quiere más que a ninguna cosa o persona que conoce. Es super posesiva." dijo Quinn sentándose al ver que Rachel ya estaba sirviendo los platos.

"Si, pero no hay forma de que me escuche tampoco. Ni siquiera le pude decir la fecha de la audiencia. Ni siquiera que Hiram me estuvo llamando todo el día." dijo Rachel sirviéndole el plato a Quinn y sentándose al frente de ella.

"Rachel, quizás tengas que hablar con ella. La verdad, me encantaría ayudarte, pero ayer intenté hacerle notar que vos estabas distraída en el almuerzo y ella comenzó a decir que como estoy viviendo contigo estoy desarrollando sentimientos que son más que amistosos. Realmente, te quiero como una hermana, pero no soporto mucho a Santana celosa."

"Tienes razón." dijo Rachel concentrándose a comer el desayuno. "Si quieres llevarte el auto, es todo tuyo hoy, Quinn."

"¿Santana te viene a buscar?" preguntó la rubia.

"No, quiero caminar un poco, necesito pensar."

"Rachel, por lo menos termina el desayuno." dijo Quinn notando que la diva ni siquiera había probado un bocado.

"No tengo hambre." dijo Rachel levantándose y saliendo de la casa.

Quinn sabía que la diva no comía cuando estaba preocupada y se imaginó que hasta que volvieran de las nacionales y terminara la audiencia, todo iba a ser un nudo de nervios.

Media hora después, cuando terminó de alimentar a Beth y vestirla, bajó con su niña en brazos para abrir la puerta, ya que el timbre había sonado, pensando que era su madre quien cuidaba a Beth todos los días. Pero del otro lado en realidad estaba Santana, sonriendo esperando ser recibida por su novia.

"¿Y Rachel?" preguntó cuando Quinn no dijo ninguna palabra.

"Se fue hace media hora, caminando." dijo Quinn

"Oh."

"Santana, no quiero tener otra vez conversaciones involucrándome en su relación, pero ya comenzó a saltarse el desayuno, no sé ni siquiera a donde fue ayer y volvió cerca de la medianoche."

"Estuve pensando sobre ese tema, y todos tienen razón. Me estoy comportando como una estúpida, pero quiero hablar con ella."

"Estas siendo demasiado posesiva y en vez de resolver un simple problema, te terminas enredando más y más. Yo sé muy bien que sabes como escuchar a Rachel, pero te estás convirtiendo en Puckerman, hormonalmente. Necesitás el sexo como droga."

"Ahorrame la charla sobre sexo, Quinn. Anoche la tuve con mi mamá y con mi papá, cuando les conté el problema."

"¿Qué dijeron los López?"

"Que me estoy comportando como una idiota, porque ahora que tengo lo que siempre quise, no lo estoy cuidando."

"Sabias palabras de sabias personas."

"Si, por suerte ellos dos junto a todos uds. son capaces de hacerme ver las cosas."

"No es que no las veas, Santana. Es que las ignorás porque querés demostrarle lo que sentís por ella de una forma que ni vos ni ella están acostumbrada. Por más que me digas que probablemente no sea así, es verdad. Vos nunca estuviste enamorada como lo estás de ella y ella nunca estuvo enamorada como lo está de vos. El amor afecta los sentidos y te prohíbe pensar. Sé que puedes verlo y que puedes hacer mejor las cosas."

"Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Rachel."

"Con los libros de Rachel querrás decir. Tiene una colección impresionante. No la daba por el tipo lectora."

"Todavía no la vi leer nada."

"Cuando esta con vos quiere dedicarte toda tu atención, pero cuando no te quedas a dormir en la casa, no duerme en casi toda la noche por estar leyendo."

"Soy la peor novia del mundo."

"No lo creo, creo que eres la mejor si dejas de pensar en sacarle la ropa por cinco minutos."

"¿Te llevo?"

"No, estoy esperando a mamá. ¿Por qué no vas rápido a la escuela? Quizás puedas resolver las cosas antes del primer período."

"Gracias, Quinn."

"De nada, San."

* * *

><p>"¿Qué es eso? Suena muy bien." dijo Santana cinco minutos después entrando en el auditorio, en donde Rachel estaba tocando una pieza en el piano.<p>

"No sé, se me ocurrió mientras estaba tocando las teclas." dijo Rachel si levantar la vista.

"Lo siento." dijo Santana

"¿Y ahora por qué?"

"Por comportarme hormonalmente y protectivamente e ignorarte cuando me hablabas."

"Está bien."

"No, Rachel. No lo está. Esperé tanto tiempo por una oportunidad para estar a tu lado, y ahora que la tuve, la tiró por el inodoro cuando mejor podemos estar, cuando sé que más me necesitas. Exploto cada vez que alguien te habla o te mira y vivo con el miedo constante de que me vayas a dejar. Es por eso que trato de mantenerte sexualmente satisfecha cada vez que te veo. Para que nunca sientas la necesidad de estar con otra persona. Pero me encerré tanto en ese pensamiento que me olvidé de todo lo demás que hace esta relación." dijo Santana mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado del taburete en donde Rachel estaba sentada. "Tuve que hablar con mucha gente que me hizo ver las cosas como son, todos me dijeron lo mismo, no es que yo no viera las cosas como son. Sino que ignoraba las cosas como son. Probablemente me lleve bastante tiempo poder acostumbrarme a que realmente quieres estar conmigo. Y también tiempo en evitar sentirme celosa cuando estás con Puckerman o porque vives con Quinn. Pero quiero intentarlo. Te amo, Rachel. Como nunca amé a nadie. Y realmente, estoy aterrorizada de que me dejes."

"Santana, es probable que me enoje, que no te hable o que se yo, pero ni por un momento se me cruzó dejarte. En serio."

"Me cuesta creerlo, pero sé que es verdad. Rachel, sé que tengo problemas de confianza. Pero eso es por el daño que te causé antes siquiera de que seamos amigas. Y sé, que para vos es difícil confiar en mi con respecto a lo que te pasa, pero quiero que ante todo seamos amigas."

"De acuerdo, San."

"¿Tan fácil?" preguntó Santana mientras veía como Rachel se acomodaba entre sus piernas, con su espalda tocando el frente de la latina.

"Es que, no sé que hacer, no sé que decir y realmente, ahora mismo tengo la cabeza hecha un mar de dudas. Vienen las nacionales y la audiencia. Y el verano. Y no sé que hacer, Santana. No sé que hacer o que decir en esa audiencia, no sé que me van a preguntar y como me consideran adulta, tengo la oportunidad de hablar con ambos abogados, antes de la audiencia. Pero estoy segura de que si voy a hablar con el abogado de Hiram, él va a estar presente y no quiero que eso suceda."

"¿Por qué?" dijo Santana mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la remera que tenía la diva y comenzaba a acariciar su estómago.

"Hiram, es...o era...el más severo de los dos. Generalmente yo solía salvarme de los castigos gracias a Leroy o Noah, pero él siempre tenía alguna forma de decir las cosas que no era linda, realmente. Digamos, siempre sabe como herir. Y tengo miedo de que cuando lo vea, en una habitación, al frente de su abogado, todo eso vuelva a decirse. O peor."

"Entonces no vayas. A ninguna de las dos." dijo Santana demostrando así que con eso estaba escuchando a su novia.

"¿Cómo?"

"Si, si tienes el miedo de ir a hablar con el abogado de Hiram por las dudas que él esté presente no vayas. Si tienes miedo que él diga algo si vas a hablar con el abogado de Leroy, no vayas a hablar con él tampoco."

"No te dije nada de eso."

"Rach, seré una desesperada por tener sexo contigo, pero a veces te escucho. Ahora más, por lo de ayer y porque me estás dando la espalda. Si estuvieras de frente, puedo asegurarte que mi mente se hubiera ido a otra parte."

"Me gusta cuando sos sincera."

"Hobbit, con vos siempre voy a ser sincera."

"Gracias, San."

"De nada."

"O sea, ¿qué no vaya con ninguno de los dos?"

"Exacto. Si vas a prepararte con el abogado de Leroy, seguramente Hiram se va a enterar y va a exigir que vayas a prepararte con el abogado de él. Si haces lo contrario, obviamente a Leroy no le va a gustar. Pero, si no vas con ninguno de los dos, probablemente puedas sorprender en la audiencia cuando te pregunten con quien quieres vivir. O algo así."

"¿De donde sacaste todas esas cosas?"

"Anoche, después de una conversación bastante incómoda con mis padres, porque realmente no sabía que hacer con lo que estaba pasando, no puedo creer que lo haya dejado de lado, no importa. Bueno, anoche después de esa conversación, les comencé a contar lo que sabía y recordaba de todas las veces que hablamos del tema. Y bueno, ellos me ayudaron un poco a entender lo que va a suceder."

"Por lo menos alguien lo entiende."

"Rachel, ellos van a querer hacerte hablar a toda costa. Pero ésto, sería mejor que lo habláramos más cerca de la audiencia, para que quede fresca en la memoria."

"¿Ir paso a paso?"

"Si."

"Bueno, por lo menos un drama se resolvió. No me gusta no hablar con vos."

"Y a mi no me gusta no escuchar tu voz."

"Siempre pensé que me leerías un poema en español, como el primer gesto romántico hacia mi. No que me pidieras perdón al darte cuenta de las cosas, por primera vez."

"¿Qué poema te podría leer o interpretar? No soy de leer mucho y mucho menos poesía."

"Oh, a mi se me había ocurrido uno. Todavía estoy sorprendida que nadie me lo haya dicho en broma."

"Estudiamos en McKinley, creo que muy pocos saben que es una poesía. ¿Pero que poema es?"

"Eso es algo que tendrías que saber."

"Se me viene uno a la cabeza, que me gustaría decirte."

"¿En serio? ¿Santana López me va a recitar un poema?"

"Por supuesto. De vez en cuando tengo algo de romanticismo en mi, lamentablemente es opacado por las ganas que tengo de tocarte todo el tiempo."

"Tendríamos que ver a un psicólogo por eso."

"Eso jamás. Ayer ya sufrí síndrome de abstinencia, y mirános ahora, estamos sentadas tocándonos pero no haciendo las cosas que generalmente hacemos y hablando. Como toda pareja debe ser."

"Me estás cambiando el tema."

"No, solo estaba explicando."

"¿Me vas a recitar el poema?"

"¿Te diste cuenta que ya estamos llegando tarde a clases?"

"¿Te diste cuenta de que desde que estamos juntas perdí mi asistencia perfecta?"

"Rach, no quiero que cambies por mi. Si no querés saltarte clases para encontrarnos en el armario, no me molesta. Si no querés llegar tarde o..."

"Santana, esta bien. En serio. Recitame el poema."

"Está bien, pero no tomes a mal la primer frase. ¿Y cómo estás en español?"

"Bastante bien, nunca le presté mucha atención al sr. Schuester."

"Entonces por ahí lo entiendas."

"Santana, recítame el poema."

"Es que me pongo nerviosa. Nunca hice algo así."

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo."

"Esta bien, ahí voy." Dijo Santana antes de aclararse la garganta, que extrañamente la sentía seca.

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,  
>y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.<br>Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado  
>y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca.<em>

Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma  
>emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía.<br>Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,  
>y te pareces a la palabra melancolía.<p>

Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante.  
>Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo.<br>Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza:  
>Déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo.<p>

Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio  
>claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo.<br>Eres como la noche, callada y constelada.  
>Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo.<p>

Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente.  
>Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto.<br>Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan.  
>Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto.<p>

"¿Rach te gustó?...¿Rach?" preguntó Santana quien no escuchaba palabras desde hacía un par de minutos.

"Fue hermoso. Es hermoso. Gracias, Santana." dijo Rachel acomodando su nuca en el hombro de la diva.

"Gracias a vos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por volver a darme otra oportunidad."

"Te amo, Santana."

"Te amo, Rach."

Las dos, se quedaron dormidas en la posición en la que habían estado hablando. Cuando Shelby entró esa tarde para preparar la práctica de Glee vio a su hija durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de Santana y las despertó, después de sacarle varias fotos con su celular. Shelby no pudo contenerse, Rachel sonreía mientras dormía junto a la latina.

* * *

><p><em>El poema le pertenece, por suerte, a Pablo Neruda. Forma parte del libro, 20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada. Es el poema 15.<em>


	10. Audiencia

_Buenas! Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad! Ya se termina el año!_

_Voy a tratar de subir un nuevo capítulo antes del año nuevo._

_Me tomé la libertad de imaginar un poco la situación legal en este capítulo, así que no se sorprendan si cualquier cosa parecida a la realidad no tiene mucho sentido._

_Como no tuve mucho tiempo, les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me enviaron favorites, alerts y por supuesto, reviews: Halliwell7, riotandglee, Wind White, landslide´dream, Gleenatica, Scarlet, xombi, JUNO, vanzinha, HarukaIs, LILY LOVELESS, goodcharlotte, MICHELLE RODRIGUEZ, gleegirlfan, DualSoul, PRINCESABERRY_

_Quería agradecerles todas las review, así que muchísimas gracias._

_Bueno, seguimos, nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste, yo lo considero un poco denso, pero al final vale la pena. Se resuelve por fin otro problema. Y se instaura un nuevo personaje pero que todavía no va a ser tan importante._

_Saludos!_

_Lore._

* * *

><p><strong>Audiencia<strong>

"¿Por qué no fue a las entrevistas con los abogados tanto de Leroy como de Hiram?" preguntó el abogado de Hiram a Rachel quien estaba sentada en el estrado.

"No quería tener la oportunidad de encontrarme con Hiram." respondió la diva

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Ud. es su abogado, si yo iba a hablar con ud. me iban a llevar a una trampa e iba a tener que volver a ver el rostro de ese hombre, y no quería volver a ver el rostro de ese hombre."

"¿Y por qué no fue con el de Leroy?"

"Porque no quería que él se enterara y me obligara a verlo."

"¿A quién se refiere cuando dice él?"

"Perdón. Hiram. A él me refiero. ¿Quiere que cada vez que diga él lo señale así queda asentado en actas que el testigo señaló a Hiram...Rosewood?"

"Siento como que mi cliente no le cae bien, srta. Berry."

"¿Ud. tiene padres?"

"Si"

"¿Y los tuvo siempre?"

"Si."

"Lo felicito."

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Nada, ¿No puedo felicitarlo?"

"Si, pero..."

"Abogado, ¿puede continuar?" interrumpió la jueza mirando a Rachel.

* * *

><p>"<em>El quinto puesto en las Nacionales está bien, hace cuanto que en realidad tenemos formado este grupo chicos, hace pocos meses, ni siquiera todo el año escolar. Ahora, volveremos a Lima, y pasaremos la última semana de clases disfrutando y durante el verano, nos relajaremos todos." dijo Shelby mirando como Rachel desde que estaban en el avión (cortesía de Sue Sylvester) privado se había comenzado a abstraer en sus pensamientos.<em>

* * *

><p>"Srta. Berry ¿Es cierto que ud. puede tener nuevamente contacto con su madre, la srta. Shelby Corcoran?"<p>

"¿Ud. es abogado?"

"Si."

"¿De él? Que note el jurado que estoy señalando a Hiram Rosewood"

"Si."

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo?"

"Y hace unos 6 años."

"Entonces es patético."

"¡Objeción! Me está insultando su señoría."

"La srta. emitió su opinión. Ud. deja que ella maneje este interrogatorio y es ud. quien tiene que estar interrogando."

"Lo siento su señoría." dijo Rachel. "Yo nunca supe porque a la edad de 10 años mi madre desapareció de mi vida. Hace unos meses atrás ella volvió y me explicó todo. Sé que están los registros legales y telefónicos que apoyan todo eso y se que éste abogado (Que coste que señalo al abogado de Hiram) no respondió los llamados de la corte ni puso en sobreaviso a su cliente sobre el tema."

"Eso no fue lo que le pregunté."

"Lo siento. Si, estoy en contacto nuevamente con mi madre biológica."

"¿Después de que ella la abandonara?"

"Después de que a ella la sacaran de mi vida."

"¿Por quien?"

"Voy a ignorar esa pregunta."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ud. necesita el título antes de ser abogado."

"Sr. abogado, la srta. Berry tiene razón. Ud. tocó el tema de la orden de restricción antes de llamar a la niña, porque no sigue adelante."

"Lo siento su señoría. Srta. Berry ¿está nuevamente en contacto con Leroy Berry?"

"¿Cómo es estar nuevamente en contacto con tu propio padre?"

"Leroy Berry no es su padre biológico."

"Lo fue mucho más que mi padre biológico. Por lo menos él volvió arrepentido de su error y lo está intentando. Hiram solo deja cosas hirientes en mi correo de voz desde que se dio la fecha de la audiencia."

"¿Cómo así?"

"Abogado. Le voy a pedir un favor. Siga adelante con el interrogatorio. La srta. Berry trajo su propio defensor que hace 10 minutos reprodujo todos los mensajes de voz que su cliente le dejó a ella."

"Lo siento, su señoría. No se me ocurren más preguntas."

"No sé porque no me sorprende." dijo Rachel en voz baja, esperando por el abogado de Leroy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Voy a tener que contratar mi propio abogado." dijo Rachel mirando a Leroy<em>

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó su padre_

"_Voy a evitar reunirme con tu abogado y el abogado de Hiram. No quiero crear más problemas entre uds. y es probable que si me reuno con el tuyo, Hiram logre hacer algo."_

"_Esta bien. ¿Qué dinero vas a usar?¿Tienes dinero?"_

"_No te preocupes, ya está todo cubierto."_

"_Hablaste con Leon, ¿verdad?"_

"_Si"_

* * *

><p>"¿Está seguro, abogado?" preguntó la jueza mirando a Nicholas Sparks, el abogado de Leroy.<p>

"La verdad que no, su señoría, se me ocurrieron algunas preguntas más." dijo Salomon Dickinson, el abogado de Hiram, después de intercambiar una mirada con su cliente.

"Continué, por favor." dijo la jueza.

"Srta. Berry. ¿Ud. sabe a quien pertenece la casa en la que habita?" dijo el abogado.

"Si, a Sue Sylvester, quien es una profesora mía en la secundaria." dijo Rachel segura. Sue le había dado el permiso para decirlo.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el abogado sorprendido por la respuesta. "No, no, ud. tiene que habitar en Sandhom Road 24. ¿Sabe a quien pertenece esa casa?"

"Yo habito en Sandhom Road 30, sr. Dick...inson. Igualmente sé a quien le pertenece esa casa de la que ud. me habla." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo que no habita en el 24?"

"Después de que un profesor mío que se hizo bastante famoso por ciertos asesinatos intentara ingresar en mi casa para asesinarme, me mudé." dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo es que mi cliente, su padre, no sabía nada de esto?" dijo Salomon sorprendido, esa era información no entregada.

"¿En serio quiere ir ahí abogado?" preguntó Rachel desafiando al hombre que tenía enfrente. Miró a Hiram y le levantó una ceja, retándolo a que detenga al abogado. Hiram desvió la mirada, creyendo que tenía todo ganado.

"Responda mi pregunta."

"Esta bien. Su cliente tendría que haberlo sabido, por un lado porque sus abogados se estuvieron tratando de poner en contacto con él hace no sé cuanto tiempo. ¿Un año? ¿Dos? Debido a la orden de restricción de Shelby Corcoran. Segundo, porque los detectives y fiscales en el caso de William Schuester intentaron comuncarse con él cuando ese hombre ingresó por la fuerza en la casa en la que yo había crecido. Pero porque el no respondió o regresó las llamadas eso no me interesa." dijo Rachel mirando a Hiram, quien bajó la mirada.

"El sr. Rosewood tiene varios celulares, seguramente no pudo encontrar el de Lima." dijo el abogado sin darse cuenta de que estaba en el medio de una audiencia.

"¿Cómo dice abogado?" preguntó la jueza sorprendida ante las palabras.

"Que lo que ella dice es mentira." dijo Salomon tratando de resolver el problema.

"No fue lo que ud. dijo. Yo lo escuché muy bien." dijo la jueza.

"¿Tiene alguna prueba de ésto, srta. Berry?" dijo el abogado ignorando a la jueza quien le clavó la mirada.

"Si tenemos." dijo Julian Morris, hijo del Detective Morrison, quien se había hecho cargo cuando escuchó que la pequeña estaba buscando un abogado para una audiencia entre sus padres. "Si se me permite pararme, estoy dispuesto a mostrarle la lista de llamadas realizadas por los abogados del sr. Dickinson y del sr. Sparks, además, la sábana de la comisaría y los celulares de los oficiales y fiscales involucrados en el caso al cual mi clienta se refiere. También, en la comisaría se graban todas las llamadas salientes, así que estoy dispuesto a traerles una copia de todas las llamadas realizadas desde el edificio al número que el sr. Rosewood presentó como contacto, para demostrar que incluso se le dejaron mensajes en su correo de voz. Pero creo que eso nos va a llevar al menos una hora u hora y media, ya que se realizaron más de 50 llamadas, solo desde la comisaría ese día."

"¿Es esto cierto, abogado?" preguntó la jueza mirando a Dickinson, quien había comenzado a sudar.

"Si ellos tienen pruebas, entonces seguro que será cierto." dijo Dickinson, mirando a su cliente y después a Rachel. "Ahora si, no tengo más preguntas su señoría."

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Qué dijo León?" preguntó Leroy sonriendo porque sabía que Rachel tenía un aliado mucho más poderoso de lo que ellos podían imaginar.<em>

"_Que se va a hacer cargo de ciertas cosas. A veces no me gusta cuando habla. Parece "El Padrino"" dijo la diva_

"_Tendrías que dejar de ver esas películas." dijo Leroy_

"_Son clásicos. Los clásicos no pueden dejar de verse."_

* * *

><p>"Sr. Sparks. Es su momento de preguntar." dijo la jueza. No le iba a preguntar a Dickinson si estaba seguro porque realmente ya no quería escuchar a ese abogado. En realidad, Julianne Holt, era amiga de María López, y sabía los líos familiares de los Berrys desde antes de que se estableciera la audiencia. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero eventualmente su corazón de madre iba a entrometerse. Y éste abogado se lo estaba haciendo más fácil.<p>

"Gracias, su señoría." dijo Nicholas Sparks levantándose de su asiento y abrochando su saco. Se acercó al estrado en donde estaba la diva y le sonrío. "Rachel, voy a volver a hacer una pregunta que el sr. Dickinson ya te hizo. ¿Sabés a quién pertenece la casa ubicada en Sandhom Road 24?"

"Si, sé a quien pertenece." dijo Rachel relajándose un poco.

"¿Y a quién pertenece?" preguntó Sparks

"A León Berry." dijo la diva y pudo ver como Hiram se sorprendía y comenzaba a mirar a todos lados, y Sofía, una de las esposas de Hiram clavaba la mirada en su marido, en el futuro, ex marido por haberle mentido.

"¿León Berry?" preguntó Sparks.

"Si."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si."

"De acuerdo. Rachel, si no te molesta revivir ciertas cosas. ¿Qué sucedió después de que Shelby Corcoran, tu madre biológica, desapareciera de tu vida?" preguntó Sparks mirando a la madre de la diva quien se encontraba detrás de su escritorio.

"Las cosas comenzaron a ir de mal en peor. Ellos siempre estaban peleando y Hiram, que ya viajaba bastante, comenzó a viajar más y más. Casi ni lo veíamos. Al tiempo, Leroy también comenzó a viajar y poco a poco comencé a quedarme sola." dijo Rachel bajando la mirada. Sabía que iba a tener que recordar eso, pero no quería.

"¿Te quedabas con algún adulto?" preguntó Sparks.

"Si, con Sarah Puckerman y sus hijos."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Las veces que venían, o venía simplemente Hiram, me hacía sentir como que su distanciamento fuera mi culpa. Así que intenté ser mejor. Quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que no era una niña mala y hace un poco más de dos años, decidí irme a la casa y vivir sola. Deseando que cuando ellos regresaran se dieran cuenta de que podían seguir conmigo. Pero nunca sucedió." dijo Rachel largando una lágrima.

"¿Alguno de ellos dijo algo con respecto a que vos, una niña de...cuántos años en ese entonces?"

"14"

"¿Una niña de 14 años estuviera viviendo sola en una casa?"

"Solo Leroy. Intentó hacerme entender que para mi seguridad era mejor que volviera con los Puckerman."

"¿Dijo algo malo?"

"No, nunca. Él siempre se demostró sincero en su preocupación hacia mi. Aunque siempre pude ver en sus ojos dolor."

"¿Hiram Rosewood no te dijo nada?"

"Si, me dijo que hiciera lo posible para que nadie se enterara de que estaba viviendo sola."

"¿Lo hiciste?"

"Si, lo mejor que pude. Los Puckerman ya lo sabían."

"¿Cada cuánto tiempo veías a tus padres?"

"¿A los dos juntos?"

"Si."

"Una vez por año."

"¿Individualmente?"

"Cinco o seis veces por año."

"¿Los dos?"

"No, solo Leroy. Él solía pasar por Lima en algunos viajes y paraba en la casa para ver como estaba. Hablaba conmigo durante el día o dos que se quedaba y se volvía a marchar. Después de eso, siempre me llamó por teléfono, por lo menos una o dos veces al mes."

"¿Podemos decir que fue el único interesado?"

"Se puede decir. Y Shelby, por supuesto."

"¿Hiram?"

"Hiram siempre aparecía cerca de Navidad y pasaba una o dos noches antes de irse. Pero nunca intentó hablar conmigo de lo que había sucedido o porque me habían abandonado."

"¿Dónde pasabas la navidad si ellos no estaban?"

"Leroy nunca dejó de venir para esas fechas o para año nuevo o para mi cumpleaños."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio."

"¿Y estaban los dos solos en esa casa?"

"No, a veces ibamos a ver a León. Leroy se quedaba lejos mientras yo charlaba con él. Pero por lo menos estaba conmigo."

"¿Hiram?"

"Hiram se olvidó de mis últimos 3 cumpleaños y desde los 10 años que no pasa una navidad conmigo."

"¿Rachel, cómo te mantenías, mantenías la casa, las compras, etc.?"

"Me enviaban dinero."

"¿Los dos?"

"Siempre creí que si."

"¿Depósito en el banco?"

"Si, y tarjeta de débito."

"¿Cómo aprendiste a manejarte sola?"

"Solo...solo aprendí. Seguí con lo que veía, me iba hasta el colegio y volvía caminando, porque no sabía que como contratar el transporte. Aprendí a cocinar y cuando volvía del colegio hacía pequeñas compras. A veces, iba hasta el gran supermercado que hay al norte y compraba cosas para un mes. Volvía en taxi, pero valía la pena."

"¿Quién te enseñó a manejar?"

"Burt Hummel."

"¿Se lo pediste?"

"No, el apareció en mi casa con la oferta, nunca le pregunté porque lo hizo."

"¿Y que auto usabas?"

"Cuando saqué el carnet, Burt apareció con un auto que según él era de Leroy. Es el auto que tengo hasta ahora."

"Se que hubo cambios en tu vida en los últimos meses. ¿Cuáles fueron?"

"Bueno, por un lado Shelby reapareció."

"¿Podrías explicarnos bien quién es Shelby?"

"Si, es mi madre biológica. Ella fue contratada por Leroy y Hiram para que me llevara en su vientre. Cuando nací, ella pidió algunos cambios en el contrato ya que quería ser parte de mi vida."

"Bien. ¿Qué explicación te dio Shelby para su desaparición?¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Desapareció durante seis años. Me contó que a raíz de cierta confesión de ella, las cosas entre la relación entre ella y los Berry se deterioraron y Hiram comenzó una cruzada hasta lograr que ella recibiera una orden de restricción. No se podía acercar a mi."

"¿Sabes cual era esa confesión?"

"Si, que ella y Hiram habían mantenido un corto romance mientras ella hacía los tratamientos para quedar embarazada de mi, artificialmente. Y que en realidad quedó embarazada de mi, por esa relación con Hiram."

"¿Que te contó cuando regreso?"

"Me contó que se enteró de que yo estaba viviendo sola a través de Sarah Puckerman y que desde ese momento empezó a hacer todo lo legalmente necesario para revocar esa orden de restricción."

"Y lo logró."

"Si, pero después de casi dos años. Continuamente Leroy y Hiram faltaban a las audiencias hasta que la jueza se cansó o el juez, y dijo que claramente ante la negación de aparecer por la audiencia por parte de los que se suponían mis padres, ella retiraba la orden de restricción y le permitía a Shelby volver a acercarse a mi."

"¿Todo eso te lo contó Shelby?"

"No puedo mentir bajo juramento. Así que, debido a que siento grandes problemas de abandono, inmediatamente busqué si era cierto lo que ella me había contado y encontré la transcripción del juicio."

"¿Entonces sabes que hubo uno de tus padres que les dijo a sus abogados que apoyaran a Shelby en el caso y que la orden sea removida?"

"Si."

"¿Cuándo lo buscaste a eso?"

"Al día siguiente de la aparición de Shelby."

"¿Cuál era el nombre del abogado que firmó a favor de Shelby desde la primer audiencia hasta la sentencia?"

"Nicholas Sparks."

"¿Y a quién representaba?"

"A Leroy Berry."

"A la misma persona que represento ahora."

"Exacto."

"¿Alguno de tus padres se acercó en este último tiempo?"

"Si, Leroy."

"¿Qué quería?"

"Quería pedirme disculpas y explicarme porque me había abandonado. Y volver a tener una relación conmigo. Incluso, se mudó de nuevo a Lima." dijo la diva con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Sospechaste que lo hiciera con algún motivo escondido?"

"Al comienzo sí, pero él inmediatamente me contó todo lo que sabía de Hiram y de lo que quería hacer."

"Hiram, tu padre biológico, ¿intentó hablar contigo?"

"Si, desde el día en que se fijó la fecha de la audiencia."

"¿Antes no?"

"No, una sola vez se acercó a la casa que anteriormente él había compartido con Hiram. Fue el día después de que se le notificó a él y a sus otras familias lo de la audiencia o de lo que sucedía."

"¿Hablaste con él en esa ocasión?"

"No, no hablo con él hace bastante."

"¿Y se quiso poner en contacto contigo cuando se anunció la fecha de la audiencia?"

"Si, comenzó a llamarme en intervalos de cinco minutos."

"¿Qué quería?"

"No sé. No le atendí. También llamaba Sofía, una de sus esposas."

"¿Qué quería?"

"Tengo entendido que quería hablar conmigo."

"¿No la atendiste?"

"No, lo hizo mi novia."

"¿Novia?"

"Si."

"Felicitaciones. ¿Está ella acá el día de hoy?"

"Si, está sentada junto a Shelby."

"Me estoy yendo del tema." dijo Sparks

"¿Leroy Berry intentó convencerte de decir algo a su favor el día de hoy?"

"No. No tenía porque."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Igualmente lo hubiera hecho. El demostró interés por mí a pesar de su ausencia y regresó para estar conmigo."

"¿Volverías a vivir con él?"

"Ese tema lo hemos hablado. Lamentablemente, yo no vivo sola. Una amiga mía que recientemente ha sido madre vive conmigo."

"¿Vivirías con esa amiga?"

"Si. Pero Leroy vive al final de la calle y Shelby a mi lado."

"¿Pero tenías permiso para llevar a una amiga a vivir a tu casa?" dijo el abogado mirando a la diva.

"Si, por supuesto." dijo Rachel.

"¿Eso no iba en contra de las órdenes de Hiram de que nadie se enterara de que ellos no estaban?"

"Si, pero él no tiene porque decir nada en cuanto a la casa."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque él no es el dueño. ¿Creo que eso ya lo dejamos establecido?"

El abogado sonrío ante la pregunta de Rachel.

"Si, lo dejamos establecido. Pero quería asegurarme."

"¿Quién es León Berry?"

* * *

><p>"<em>El problema va a ser en la audiencia, Rachel." dijo Leroy <em>

"_Es solo una audiencia papá, para establecer si tu y Hiram merecen estar casados o merecen el divorcio o la anulación."_

"_No es con eso Rachel. El problema es que inevitablemente va a salir a la luz el nombre de León."_

"_¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?"_

"_Seguramente nada, pero ¿Qué va a pasar si te preguntan quién es? ¿O qué hace?"_

"_Diré lo mismo de siempre."_

"_¿Qué es?"_

"_Es un médico respetado, no solo en Lima sino también en los alrededores y el director de "The Best Years" el mejor hogar de ancianos de todo Ohio."_

"_Espero que no ahonden más."_

"_¿En todo caso por qué puede llegar a salir el nombre de León?"_

"_Hiram no va a tomar esto como una audiencia por divorcio o anulación. Lo va a tomar como una audiencia sobre tu patria potestad."_

"_¿Por qué se preocupa ahora?"_

"_Porque sabe que si él logra quedarse con vos, yo no voy a dejar de pagarte manutención, por más que digan que no sos mi hija."_

* * *

><p>"Es mi tío." respondió la diva, viendo que muchos en la sala se sorprendían. Si, todos sabían de la reputación de León Berry, mejor conocido como "El Gran León". Muchos decían que manejaba a su familia como la mafia italiana. Mucha gente había denunciado que enviaba matones a la gente que le debía dinero o que no visitaba a sus familiares. Mucha gente, dijo todo lo contrario. Que él nunca les pidió nada a cambio de los favores que otorgó. Rachel nunca quiso indagar mucho.<p>

"Muchas gracias. Srta. Berry. No más preguntas" dijo Nicholas Sparks y se dirigió a su escritorio. Detrás de él, entre el público otro abogado se levantó.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Cree que es lo que necesitamos?" dijo Shelby mirando al joven abogado.<em>

"_Estoy seguro. Mi padre no ha hablado mucho del caso Schuester pero si me ha hablado de la persona que hizo todo posible. Y esa es su hija." dijo Julian Morrison con una sonrisa mirando a la diva._

"_¿Entonces, qué cree que es lo mejor?" preguntó Shelby. No le gustaba para nada estar contratando un abogado, pero Rachel lo solicitó y además le dijo que no iba a tener que poner ni un centavo. León se encargaría de eso. Sólo pensar en León Berry y Shelby se llenaba de escalofríos. _

"_Estuve viendo los informes que ambos abogados van a presentar en la audiencia. Leroy va buscando directamente la anulación. No pide ni un centavo de todo lo que le corresponde de Hiram, solo pide poder ser legalmente padre de Rachel. Hiram, en tanto, va a presentar demanda de divorcio y a exigir que la tenencia de Rachel pase a él. Va a decir que a Leroy no le corresponde ya que no es el padre biológico. En eso se van a basar las preguntas que ambos abogados le van a hacer a Rachel." dijo Julian_

"_¿Y ud. que preguntas va a hacer?" preguntó Rachel._

"_Eso es una sorpresa, incluso para ti. Pero quiero decirte que mi intención va a ser puramente buena. Te voy a sacar como parte de la audiencia. Directamente."_

* * *

><p>"Rachel, ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó Julian Morrison acercándose al estrado en donde estaba la diva.<p>

"Como si fuera culpable de algo. No sé." respondió Rachel mirando a su abogado.

"¿Puedes reformular de otra forma esa respuesta? Yo no entendí y por el rostro de las demás personas, tampoco." dijo Julian sonriendo confiadamente.

"Tenía entendido que esta era una audiencia para decidir si Leroy y Hiram se divorciaban legalmente o se anulaba el matrimonio. Y ahora estoy yo en el estrado de los testigos, recibiendo preguntas como si fuera una de las invitadas especiales en la Ley y el Orden. Esas que primero son inocentes y después resultan ser las culpables." Esto causó un poco de risas en los presentes, incluso en Leroy, pero Hiram mantenía los ojos clavados en su hija.

"Creo que tienes razón. Rachel, me quedó una duda y disculpa que te haga esta pregunta. Pero, ¿Si tenías algún problema en la escuela, con quien se comunicaban?"

"Con mi tío."

"¿León Berry?"

"Si, se ve que Leroy se comunicó con él antes de comenzar con esos viajes y él aceptó ser mi tutor legal."

"¿León y vos tienen una buena relación?"

"En realidad bastante poca, él es un hombre muy ocupado y tiene su propia familia. Pero siempre que lo necesité estuvo ahí para mi. Aunque lo vea una vez cada seis meses."

"Gracias, Rachel." dijo Julian volviendo a su asiento.

"La srta. Berry puede retirarse." dijo la jueza.

"Su señoría, me gustaría repreguntar a la testigo." dijo Salomon Dickinson.

"No, sr. Dickinson. Ya le preguntó. Realmente no me interesa que más tiene ud. que preguntarle a esta joven. Quedó bien en claro que ésto es una farsa para ud. Solo le pregunta cosas con las que ud. puede hundir cada vez más a su cliente. De la srta. Berry yo ya sé todo lo que necesito saber." dijo la jueza antes de golpear el martillo contra la mesa. "Declaro un receso de dos horas. Cuando regresemos, quiero que estén listos para explicarme las cosas. Y ya que le hicieron padecer a la joven como si esto fuera un juicio real, quiero que entiendan que cuando les digo explicar las cosas, quiero que parezca un alegato. ¿Quedó claro?"

"Si su señoría." dijeron los abogados y la jueza se levantó para dejar la sala.

* * *

><p>"Voy a pedir hablar primero." dijo Julian a Rachel mientras estaban comiendo algo en un café cercano a los tribunales.<p>

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Shelby viendo como su hija dejaba el café con Santana.

"Porque así saco a Rachel del medio y sé que Sparks va a nombrarla lo suficiente como para que cualquiera sea el resultado, Leroy sea declarado legalmente su padre."

* * *

><p>"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Santana mientras se sentaban en los escalones de entrada de los tribunales.<p>

"Estoy cansada. Me duele la cabeza. Hacen muchas preguntas."

"Parece que hoy termina todo."

"Bastante rápido, ¿no?"

"Si."

"¿No tendrá nada que ver con la foto de la jueza que vi en tu casa?"

"No, no creo. Ella no es así se toma su trabajo muy en serio."

"¿Podemos irnos aunque sea una semana de vacaciones? No digo a ningún lugar estravagante, solo quiero estar lejos de Lima y del drama."

"A donde quieras."

"Genial."

"¿Crees que León me de algún trabajo?"

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"El no mezcla sus negocios con su familia."

"Pensé que la casa era de Leroy."

"Él dijo que pasaba a cada descendiente de los Berry, con esa claúsula."

"Si, pero que estaba a su nombre."

"Si y no. León sospechaba que Hiram no era buena persona. Así que antes de que se casen, León pidió agregar una claúsula en esa herencia. Leroy, conociendo que su hermano nunca se equivocaba con la gente, aceptó firmar el nuevo cambio, sin decirle nada a Hiram. Cuando León se enteró de que ellos casi no regresaban, habló con su abogado y ejecutó esa claúsula, sabiendo que en el futuro el que esa casa esté a nombre de Leroy podía traerle problemas. Así que inmediatamente pasó a su nombre."

"Es previsor."

"Si."

"¿Es como dicen?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Si, ¿Son ciertas las historias que se cuentan de él?"

"¿Qué historias?"

"Una vez escuché que decían que había enviado a uno de sus hombres a quebrarle las piernas al hijo de uno de sus pacientes, porque hacía meses que no iba a visitarlo. Y otra vez, que dejó a toda una familia en la calle porque no pagaron la internación de la madre de la mujer. Y decían que esa familia era super millonaria."

"Como te dije, León no mezcla sus negocios con su familia."

"Eso no me responde nada."

"Y no tiene porque respondertelo. Si lo supiera te diría la verdad, pero no sé. Además, nunca hago caso de esos chismes. Generalmente son mal intencionados."

"¿Qué puedes decirme sobre él?"

"Que es un gran hombre. Un gran médico y que daría la vida por cualquiera de los ancianos que está en su hogar. Santana, ¿por qué me vibra la espalda?"

"Oh, dejé mi celular entre mis pechos, por las dudas que Quinn o B intentaran comunicarse conmigo para saber como va todo. Deben ser ellas."

"Que lastima que no pudieron faltar a la escuela."

"Si."

"Hablando de eso, ¿tu madre sabe que estás aquí conmigo?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿En serio?"

"Si"

"¿Y por qué nos está mirando como si quisiera asesinarnos?"

"¡Corre!" dijo Santana levantándose rápidamente.

"No pienso correr."

"Pero va a matarme. ¿Eso no te importa?"

"Creo que cuando le expliques el porque faltaste, ella va a entender."

"No, tenía prohibido faltar o saltarme clases hasta el final del año."

"Queda solo una semana."

"Santana. Rachel." dijo María López, quien se había acercado mientras las jóvenes discutían. Santana, que estaba de espalda a su madre se quedó completamente dura y se volvió pálida. Rachel sonrío, aunque se notaba su cansancio.

"Hola María." dijo la diva.

"¿Qué están haciendo por esta zona?" dijo María.

"Es la audiencia de mis padres." respondió Rachel también poniéndose de pie, porque había divisado a lo lejos a Shelby y Julian caminando hacia los tribunales.

"Si, eso lo sé. Vine para mostrarte mi apoyo pero no pude salir antes del trabajo. Lo que me pregunto, es ¿Qué hace Santana aquí?" dijo María.

"No quería dejarla sola." dijo Santana dándose vuelta lentamente.

"Por hoy te lo voy a dejar pasar. Cuéntenme que sucedió." dijo María todavía mirando a su hija, completamente mostrando su enojo.

"Ahora continua, María." dijo Rachel caminando para reunirse con su abogado y Shelby.

"Vos y yo vamos a hablar. Hoy vas a ir directo a casa cuando esto termine." dijo María mirando a Santana.

"Solo faltan cinco días de escuela y mis notas mejoraron mucho, todo gracias a Rachel. ¿No podrías dejarme pasar esta?" rogó Santana

"Vamos a ver." dijo María acercándose a saludar a Shelby.

* * *

><p>"El sr. Morrison pidió comenzar y se lo concedí. Así que es mejor que terminemos con esta parte." dijo la jueza.<p>

Julian se paró al frente de la jueza y comenzó a hablar.

"Se entiende muy bien lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Estamos siendo testigos de una audiencia en que una pareja está buscando una salida. Ya sea la anulación o el divorcio. Pero lo que no se entiende es porque la hija que ambos reclaman poseer es tratada como un testigo. Ella no es la mala en esta película. Es la víctima. Y sin embargo la hicieron subir al estrado y la interrogaron como cualquier testigo de una causa penal.

Yo vine defendiendo los derechos de mi cliente, Rachel Berry. ¿Es necesario que una niña de 16 años contrate un abogado para mantener alejado a uno de sus padres? No. No es necesario. Hiram Rosewood tendría que haberse mantenido al margen apenas supo la fecha de la audiencia. No tendría que haberla llamado por teléfono. Seguramente, su abogado va a decir algo con respecto a la relación de mi cliente con Leroy Berry, pero, digamos es comprensible. La joven estuvo sin padres durante años y de golpe le regresan dos.

Dejeme decirle su señoría, que no consideraba que esto fuera a suceder en este estrado. Hay miles de pareja por día que se divorcian y muchas de ellas llegan a juicio, por manutención, por la tenencia de sus hijos, etc. Pero nunca vi que trataran así a sus hijos, los abogados de ambas partes.

Me parece una falta de respeto y sobre todo, una violación hacia la persona de mi cliente. Gracias." dijo Julian volviendo a sentarse. Dejando todo en el aire. No sabía si había hecho bien o mal al decir su "alegato" pero hizo lo que su corazón y su mente le dijeron.

"Sr. Morrison, voy a decir algo." comenzó la jueza. "Estoy completamente de acuerdo en lo que ud. dijo, el trato que recibió su cliente fue muy inapropiado. Pero más allá de eso por ahora no puedo decir." Miró a Rachel que estaba junto a Santana y prosiguió. "Sr. Dickinson, su turno."

"Su señoría, preferiría que el sr. Sparks fuera antes que yo." dijo Dickinson quien no estaba para nada preparado.

"No. Es su turno." dijo la jueza.

"Esta bien." dijo Dickinson levantándose. "Estoy completamente seguro que el sr. Morrison no sabe en donde se encuentra. Aquí no se está audicionando para una obra de teatro o una serie de televisión, estamos en una audiencia al frente de un juez. O jueza en este caso." dijo caminando de un lado al otro. "¿Qué importa si la srta. Berry fue tratada de mala forma? Ciertamente, a Hiram Rosewood no le importó. Él la abandonó hace años. Ahora..."

"Sr. Dickinson, ¿Ud. se da cuenta de que acaba de decir algo en contra de su cliente?" preguntó la jueza, sorprendida por las palabras.

"Si, me doy cuenta su señoría." respondió Dickinson. "Estamos aquí" continúo ignorando a su cliente y a la jueza "porque el sr. Hiram Rosewood quiere divorciarse de Leroy Berry. ¿Por qué? Porque quiere casarse legalmente con otra persona y está atado a un hombre. Y él se quiere casar con una mujer con la que ya tiene una familia formada. Mi cliente quiere la mitad de todos los bienes pertenecientes a Leroy Berry y sobre todo, la patria potestad de Rachel Berry y el cambio de su apellido, ya que geneticamente ella no es hija de Leroy. Eso es todo." dijo sentándose pesadamente en su silla y recibiendo una cara de incredulidad de su cliente. Salomon no se arrepentía nunca de decir la verdad.

"Sr. Sparks, es su turno." dijo la jueza sacando su mirada del otro abogado.

"Gracias su señoría." dijo el abogado levantándose y acomodando su saco."Estoy aquí en representación de Leroy Berry. Un hombre, que ante su hija, que no es genéticamente su hija pero que la siente como si fuera así, reconoció su error más grande. Abandonarla durante años. Estamos aquí, porque este hombre quiere reparar ese error.

Soy abogado de Leroy Berry hace años, incluso desde antes de que todo esto comenzara. Recuerdo el día que él entró llorando a mi oficina porque se había enterado de la relación de Hiram con Shelby. Recuerdo el día en el que él me confesó el dolor que sentía al saber que Rachel no era su hija y que tenía que alejarse un tiempo. Recuerdo llamados teléfonicos diarios durante los últimos años preguntandome si mantenía un ojo sobre Rachel y si ella estaba bien. Recuerdo cuando se enteró de la demanda de Shelby y su inmediata reacción, diciéndome que le otorgara a Rachel la posibilidad de estar con su madre. Llorando, diciendome que él le había causado demasiado daño a su hija. Puedo continuar relatando todo lo que recuerdo de mi cliente. Pero hay una cosa que recuerdo vívidamente como si hubiera sucedido hace minutos, aunque fue un par de meses atrás. Llamó contándome que estaba en Lima y que había decidido volver para estar más cerca de Rachel, llamó feliz, como si más que un cliente fuera un amigo. Me contó que hablaron y que se habían entendido. Me dijo lo arrepentido que estaba de haberse mantenido alejado de lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en su vida. Eso fue unos días antes de empezar el trámite para esta audiencia.

Hiram Rosewood resultó ser un bígamo, mejor dicho polígamo. Y tiene hijos con cada una de sus parejas. Que hasta ahora son dos.

No estamos aquí para pelear por los derechos de visita que tienen ellos. Estamos aquí para garantizarle a una niña, una adolescente la posibilidad de tener a su familia. Su madre, quien luchó por recuperar los derechos de visita y su padre, quien volvió para no dejar nunca más su lado.

Si, Leroy Berry no es el padre biológico de Rachel Berry, pero es el padre legal y además, es el padre que ella considera. Y eso es lo que tenemos que tener en cuenta en esta situación. A Rachel.

Leroy no está pidiendo un divorcio. A él no le interesa el dinero que pueda o no poseer Hiram. No, él solicita una anulación de su matrimonio. Y creo que hay que otorgársela. También solicita ser legalmente el padre de Rachel y que a Hiram Rosewood se le quite la patria potestad. Que nunca más vuelva a estar cerca de Rachel.

Eso es todo su señoría. Gracias."

"Los abogados ya han hablado..."

"Su señoría, ¿Puedo volver a hacer mi alegato? Me he dado cuenta de lo que dije." interrumpió Dickinson a la jueza.

"No. Ya tuvo su oportunidad." dijo la jueza seriamente. "Como los abogados han hablado, voy a retirarme a pensar mi decisión. Nos reuniremos mañana a la tarde."

* * *

><p>Esa noche todos durmieron intranquilos.<p>

Menos Shelby, quien estaba contenta por tener a su hija entre sus brazos.

Hiram, dormía en su auto, o lo intentaba por lo menos. No podía creer la suerte que tenía con su abogado. El hombre había hecho todo lo contrario a defenderlo y conseguir el divorcio. Solo esperaba que la genética ayudara en algo.

* * *

><p>Rachel vagó nerviosa por todo el colegio al día siguiente. Santana la seguía con la mirada. Sabía que era un día importante y también sabía porque habían recibido un mensaje de su abogado diciendo que la sentencia iba a ser dictada a las 4 de la tarde. No fue hasta el momento en que la jueza terminó de hablar, que Rachel se calmó.<p>

* * *

><p>"Este es un caso no muy difícil." dijo la jueza cuando ya todos los interesados estaban sentados. "Pero ayer, cuando citaron a declarar a la única hija de esta pareja, todo se desvirtuó. Además, fue notable la incapacidad legal de uno de los abogados, que falló al defender a su cliente. Pero esos no son los temas por los que estamos acá. Revisé todas las pruebas, leí todos los informes y vi todo lo añadido en los últimos meses. Las dos partes piden cosas muy distintas, y realmente, es obvio que es lo que busca uno y otro. Me he dado cuenta que uno de los padres está buscando el bienestar de su hija y el otro, la tenencia. Este caso, va a sentar un antecedente, de eso estoy segura. Mi sentencia es la siguiente: se le otorga a Leroy Berry la anulación de su matrimonio con Hiram Rosewood, sin derecho de ambos, a dividir sus bienes. Esto quiere decir," dijo la jueza cuando notó que el abogado de Hiram estaba por hablar, "que Hiram Rosewood no tiene más derecho de usar las cuentas que están a nombre de Leroy Berry y viceversa. Quiere decir, que Hiram Rosewood no recibe nada de este matrimonio, debido a que es más que obvio que el sr. Rosewood cometió el delito de poligamia. Con esta anulación, le estoy bajando la carátula a su siguiente caso, sr. Rosewood. Ahora pasa a ser simplemente bigamia y estoy alegre de que no tengo que tratar con ud. ni con su abogado en ese tema. Ni ningún otro juez de Lima. Lo segundo que declaro es que se le quita la patria potestad a Hiram Rosewood sobre Rachel Berry, quien legalmente pasa a ser solo hija de Leroy Berry y Shelby Corcoran."<p>

"¡Es injusto! ¡Ella es mi hija!" gritó Hiram

"Sr. Rosewood." dijo la jueza "Viendo las pruebas que me entregaron ambos abogados y debo decirle, que no me gusta pasar la noche sin dormir, sé que ud. no le pasó mucho dinero a quien dice ud. que es su hija. No la mantuvo. El sr. Berry, a pesar de haberla abandonado como ud., por lo menos fue lo suficientemente buen padre para pasarle dinero. Así que le pido que no se queje y además, antes de esto estuve hablando con Servicios Sociales para que ud. no pueda reclamar nunca más sus derechos sobre su hija. Rachel puede ser biológicamente suya pero ud. demostró que no tiene la capacidad para ser padre. Suerte en sus próximos juicios. Les voy a pedir a los abogados y a los padres que se queden a firmar y señor Dickinson, le recomiendo que convenza a su cliente de firmar." dijo la jueza antes de pedirle a los demás que dejaran la sala.

* * *

><p>"O sea que solo soy hija de Leroy y Shelby." dijo Rachel por enésima vez mientras esperaba que los nombrados salieran de la sala. Habían escuchado algunos gritos y estaba segura que eran a causa de Hiram.<p>

"Si. Eso es bueno, ¿no?" preguntó Julian mientras miraba a la pareja de morenas abrazadas en un banco.

"Muy bueno." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Leroy, Shelby y Hiram salieron de la sala y cada uno caminó directamente hacia su familia. Bueno, Leroy y Shelby en realidad. Quienes en vez de caminar corrieron hacia su hija y la abrazaron, sabiendo que ésto por fin había terminado.<p>

Mientras comenzaban a marcharse, pudieron ver que Hiram se había quedado solo, en el lugar en donde sus otras dos familias se encontraban, con papeles en la mano que parecían citaciones judiciales y llorando.

* * *

><p>El jueves de esa semana a la noche, la familia López y la familia Berry – Corcoran, estaban cenando y charlando animadamente. Santana, miraba a su padre y a Rachel y se movía nerviosa en la silla.<p>

"¿Qué pasa, San?" susurró Rachel cuando su novia, sin quererlo, le pegó por décima vez.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Santana mirando a su padre y notando que era su oportunidad.

"De acuerdo." dijo la diva sabiendo que esas palabras la ponían nerviosa instantáneamente.

Salieron de la sala de la casa de los López y se dirigieron al patio trasero.

"San, me estás poniendo nerviosa." dijo Rachel agarrando las manos de su novia.

"Oh, lo siento. Es que, estuve hablando con mi padre porque necesitaba su permiso para algo y su mirada me hacía sentir peor."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No es nada malo, te lo prometo. ¿Te acuerdas que hablamos de irnos a algún lado de vacaciones, juntas?" preguntó Santana.

"Si."

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos mañana? Justo después de terminar la escuela."

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"¿Y a dónde iríamos?"

"Mis padres tienen una casa a unos kilómetros más al sur de Virginia Beach. En realidad, está más cerca del Refugio Nacional de Vida Silvestre de Back Bay. Y bueno, pensé que podíamos irnos ahí, por un mes más o menos. Porque ellos pasan los dos últimos meses del verano en ese lugar."

"¿Por eso estabas tan nerviosa?"

"Estamos juntas hace poco tiempo, es un paso demasiado grande."

"Si, bueno, pero no lo tendríamos que haber tomado si..."

"Si quería tomarlo. Asi que nada de quejarse"

"Bueno..."

"¿Entonces mañana nos vamos de vacaciones?"

"Por un mes."

"¿Solas?"

"Probablemente no."

"¿Cómo que probablemente no?"

"¿Por qué crees que tenemos que partir apenas terminemos las clases? Puckerman se muere sin tu presencia y seguramente va a encontrar la forma de seguirnos."

"Por ahí si somos más, seguramente..."

"Seguramente no vamos a tener nada de intimidad."

"Santana López, espero que no hayas planeado estas vacaciones para mantenerme encerrada dentro de una casa y teniendo sexo."

"No, por lo menos por la noche."

"Nos vamos de vacaciones."

"Sip."


	11. Vacaciones en Virginia

_Buenas! ¿Cómo están?_

_Acá les dejo la primer parte de las vacaciones. Como el fin de semana acá va a ser extremadamente largo (y tengo que repensar algo que hice el fin de semana que me abrió definitivamente los ojos algo) no creo que pueda subir un nuevo capítulo hasta la primer semana del año que viene o quizás un poco más. Así que espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Es la primer parte de las vacaciones. _

_Espero que pasen un muy buen comienzo de año y que el año que viene les traiga toda la alegría y amor que puedan desear._

_Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_Muchísimas gracias por todas las review y los favorites! Gleenatica tenemos que hablar sobre eso que me habías preguntado. _

_Glee no me pertenece._

_Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong>Vacaciones en Virginia<strong>

"Santana, son las dos de la mañana y ya es la tercera vez que casi chocas contra alguien. ¿Por qué no me dejas manejar y así descansas o paramos en algún motel?" dijo Rachel después de que Santana lograra esquivar el último camión con el que casi se estrellan.

"No voy a permitir que pases la noche en un motel de esos de ruta baratos." dijo Santana tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Entonces, déjame manejar." dijo la diva.

"Esta bien. Pero paramos en algún café que encontremos abierto y ahí cambiamos. No voy a parar ni dos minutos por el camino de noche. Puede pasarnos algo."

"Y yo soy la dramática."

"Por lo menos sos mi dramática."

"Awww sos tan romántica"

"Ahí podemos parar." dijo Santana señalando un café que estaba abierto al costado de la ruta.

"De acuerdo."

* * *

><p>"Me gustaría saber como cuernos te pasan todas juntas, quiero decir, primero te reencuentras con Puckerman, te haces amiga de Quinn, B y mía, después de la nada Sue Sylvester entra en el juego, trayendo a Shelby, quien es tu madre, pero que había desaparecido por razones paternales entre Hiram y Leroy y por supuesto ella, después todo se va al carajo, si tengo que decirlo. Schuester entra en un ataque psicótico con lo que se descubre que es un asesino, quien en realidad drogaba a Finn, quien termina siendo internado en un psiquiatrico y decide declarar en contra del profesor que para él era como un padre. Después, Leroy regresa, trayendo su nueva pareja con él porque te extraña y se logra hacer una audiencia, gana Leroy tu patria potestad compartiendola con Shelby, pero Hiram es descubierto en el delito de bigamia. Mientras tanto, Kurt sufre un ataque de divismo y es cambiado de escuela por su padre, quien acepta que su hijo es gay pero no le gusta como se comporta. El nuevo glee club sube en la escala social de la escuela, gracias a una extraña conspiración entre Shelby y Sue." dijo Santana cuando el sol ya estaba bien alto y estaban por llegar a su destino.<p>

"¿Te diste cuenta que acabas de resumir todo lo que pasó en los últimos meses en cuestión de minutos?" preguntó Rachel tratando de no sacar la vista del camino.

"No sé si fue como una observación o tratar de ordenar los hechos en mi cabeza."

"Creo que solo tenías ganas de hablar."

"Me da escalofríos que estés tan callada."

"Perdón, pero estoy manejando y vos estabas durmiendo. Por eso no hablaba."

"Estuve como una hora haciéndome la dormida y ni siquiera cantaste con la radio."

"Quería que descansaras, San."

"Si, lo entiendo. Pero es como extraño."

"¿Extraño?"

"Si, tu voz me mantiene despierta pero a la vez me calma. Probablemente hubiera descansado mucho más si hubieras estado cantando."

"Lo voy a tener en cuenta para la vuelta."

* * *

><p>"Pensé que iba a ser algo un poco más...más..." dijo Rachel mirando la mansión estilo victoriano que se suponía que era su casa de vacaciones, estaba rodeada por una muralla enorme y el parque estaba muy bien cuidado, incluso tenía un pequeño laberinto al fondo del patio trasero, detrás de la piscina.<p>

"Bueno, mis padres trabajan bastante." dijo Santana levantando los hombros y entrando en la casa después de mostrarle a Rachel como era por fuera.

"Tendríamos que ir a comprar comida y después tirarnos a descansar." dijo Rachel siguiendo a la latina, quien comenzó a subir las escaleras y la guío hacia la habitación principal.

"Esta todo listo. La gente que cuida la casa durante el año compró todo ayer y está en la heladera. Estuvimos en el auto toda la noche y todo el día casi, ahora descansemos." dijo Santana.

* * *

><p>"Esta lloviendo." dijo Rachel mirando el gran ventanal de la habitación.<p>

"mmm ¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Santana girando en la cama encontrándola vacía.

"Pensé que podíamos ir al mar, pero está lloviendo." respondió Rachel dándose vuelta

"Entonces podemos aprovechar para tener tiempo nosotras. Para dedicarnos a..." dijo Santana levantanado sus cejas con cara de dormida.

"Eres más sexy cuando dices eso despierta." dijo Rachel riendo un poco

"Soy sexy todo el tiempo."

"No lo niego." dijo Rachel volviendo a la cama y saltando sobre su novia.

* * *

><p>"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Santana al sentir que Rachel se levantaba de la cama.<p>

"Ya que no vamos a ir al mar, voy a la piscina. A nadar un rato y tomar sol." respondió la diva.

"¿Desnuda?" preguntó Santana

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Nadie te puede ver y podríamos hacer muchísimas cosas en la piscina si estás desnuda."

"Santana"

"Solo digo."

"¿Qué planes tenías para estas vacaciones?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Porque se abrió una de tus maletas y está llena de juguetes sexuales."

"Pensé que si nos aburríamos podíamos usar algo de eso."

"¿Pero tantos?"

"No son muchos."

"Son muchos."

"Bueno, quizás exageré un poco."

"Un poco bastante."

"¿Sigues con la idea de ir a la piscina?" preguntó Santana al ver que Rachel sacaba su traje de baño y se iba hacia el baño.

"Si."

"Podrías cambiarte acá, no es que no te haya visto desnuda."

"Si me cambio ahí, vas a saltar encima mío."

"Rachel, estas caminando desnuda por la habitación, solo te vas a poner un traje de baño, te puedes cambiar al frente mío."

"Santana."

"Lo digo porque me parece excesivo el movimiento ya que estás tan desesperada por ir afuera."

"Estoy desesperada por ir afuera porque estamos acá desde el sábado y hoy es miércoles y es el primer día que no llueve."

"Pero por eso, tendríamos que celebrar que está soleado."

"Santana, estuvimos celebrando todos estos días."

"Pero no esto."

"Para lo único que nos movimos de la cama fue para bajar a comer o ir al baño."

"¿Y?"

"Me duele todo el cuerpo. Hicimos ciertas posiciones exigentes."

"Podríamos seguir practicando."

"No, voy a salir a sentir el sol."

"Bueno, dame cinco minutos y te acompaño."

* * *

><p>"¿Quién era esa?" preguntó Santana mientras se sentaba al lado de Rachel en la playa. Ya era viernes y habían comenzado a salir un poco más de la casa.<p>

"No tengo ni idea." respondió la diva acercándose a la latina.

"¿Por qué estaba hablando con vos?"

"Me preguntó si estaba sola y si quería ir a tomar algo. Le dije que no estaba sola y que estaba esperando a mi novia que volviera de comprar algo para tomar. Por cierto, ¿trajiste algo?"

"Si, toma" dijo Santana entregándole una botella de agua. "¿Qué más te dijo?"

"Me dijo que no se sorprendía de que una mujer tan hermosa como yo estuviera de novia. Si me hubiera visto antes no me dejaría sola ni por un momento. Le dije que yo no era tan hermosa, que tenía que conocer a mi novia. Le dije que es la diosa de la sexualidad. Y cuando estaba buscando una foto para mostrarle, se fue."

"Rachel, estaba flirteando contigo."

"Creo que si, pero no me gusta que la gente asuma que esto sola."

"No te voy a dejar más sola. Te lo prometo." dijo Santana dándole un beso.

* * *

><p>"¿San, por qué no me dijiste que no íbamos a estar solas?" preguntó Santana el miércoles de su segunda semana en Virginia y mirando por el ventanal que daba a la entrada.<p>

"Si vamos a estar sola. Todo un mes, nosotras dos." dijo Santana sacándose la ropa detrás de la diva. Tenía muchas intenciones de estar en la cama, junto a ella y no precisamente durmiendo. Dormir no era algo que habían estado haciendo últimamente.

"¿Entonces por qué Quinn se está bajando de un taxi con Beth y el taxista está bajando las maletas? Oh, también vino Brittany." dijo Rachel sin darse vuelta.

"¿Qué?" dijo Santana acercándose a su novia y mirando por la ventana.

"Eso."

"¿Qué diablos están haciendo acá?"

* * *

><p>"Y Puck de pronto desapareció. Cuando lo fuimos a buscar, estaba con una mujer de la cual ni se acuerda el nombre, enterrado en ella y gritando mi nombre. Obviamente, aunque no haya sucedido demasiado entre nosotros, no podía quedarme cerca de él." dijo Quinn abrazando a Beth, en el living de la casa. "Así que les pregunté a sus padres en donde estaban, le conté a Britt y mi mamá nos dio el dinero y nos compró los boletos de avión y aquí estamos." añadió con una sonrisa.<p>

"Que felicidad la nuestra." susurró Santana recibiendo un golpe por parte de la diva.

"Entonces, si me queda claro. Noah te llevó en una cita y te dijo que te quería y quería tener una relación con vos y dijo que iba al baño y después de un rato fuiste a ver y él estaba con otra."

"Si."

"Voy a matarlo." dijo Rachel levantándose del sillón y agarrando su celular.

* * *

><p>"Pero sos estúpido, Noah. ¿No te das cuenta de que perdiste la única oportunidad que tenías con ella? ¿Como va a confiar ella en vos a partir de ahora? Tienes mucha suerte de que no haya surgido la vieja Quinn Fabray en ese momento porque ahora estarías en problemas más graves. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que la quieres y que quieres intentar tener una relación y después vas y tienes sexo en un lugar donde te pueden descubrir con una persona que casi no conoces?"<p>

"_Rach, me dio miedo. Ella me aceptó tan fácil y pensé en el futuro, en nosotros dos juntos, en Beth, en el compromiso que tenemos. Porque no es solo tener un noviazgo, tenemos una hija juntos. ¿Y si la arruinaba más adelante?¿Si después no podía ver a Beth por qué cometía un error mucho peor que eso? Si nuestra relación, aunque sea como amigos se arruinaba. No me lo iba a poder perdonar." respondió Puck del otro lado del teléfono._

"Igual sos un estúpido."

"_Si, lo sé."_

"Después hablamos Noah."

"_Nos vemos, Rach."_

* * *

><p>"Pensé que podíamos llegar algo como uds. ¿saben? Bueno, no como uds. literalmente. Santana es una persona insegura y Rachel también. Pero una relación linda, en donde intentan comprenderse. Eso por lo menos intentó demostrame." Eran las 10 de la noche, Beth se había dormido hacía una hora y Quinn se había tomado media botella de un whisky que encontró en el bar de los López.<p>

"Yo pensé que él iba a querer seguir conmigo en el verano." dijo Brittany que había hecho una jarra de margaritas y se la había tomado toda, y ahora estaba en proceso de hacer la segunda.

"Si, ¿Qué pasó con Mike, Britt?" preguntó Santana acomodándose en la falda de la diva.

"Me llamó ayer y me dijo que nos separemos durante el verano y que después, cuando empecemos las clases, si queremos, volvemos a estar juntos." dijo Brittany caminando y tratando de evitar volcar la jarra con la bebida.

"¿Te dejó por teléfono?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida mientras abrazaba a Santana por la espalda, acomodando sus manos en la cintura de la latina.

"Si." dijo Brittany acomodándose al lado de Quinn.

"¿Y cómo terminaron viniendo acá?" preguntó Santana. Ni ella ni Rachel habían probado una gota de alcohol porque, simplemente, no tenían muchas ganas. Rachel sacó sus manos de la cintura de Santana y se levantó. "¿A dónde vas?" le susurró Santana "No me dejes sola con ellas."

"Voy a buscar una cerveza, ¿Quieres algo?"

"Si, también cerveza." dijo la latina quien decidió esperar que Rachel volviera antes de volver a hacerle la pregunta a Quinn, quien ahora estaba hablando en voz baja. Aunque Santana no podía saber si estaba hablando en voz baja con ella misma o con Brittany, quien iba asintiendo de vez en cuando.

Rachel regresó enseguida y le dio una botella a Santana, quien le hizo señas de que se sentara en su falda.

"Quinn, ¿Cómo decidieron venir a estar con nosotras?" volvió a preguntar Santana mientras Rachel se acomodaba.

"Ah, bueno, en realidad no sabía..." comenzó a decir Quinn quien empezó a tener hipo "No sabía, hic, en donde estaban, hic, así que hablé con Shelby, hic y ella me dijo hic."

"¿Te dijo hic?" preguntó Brittany

"No, hic, me dijo que le preguntara, hic, a los López, hic." dijo Quinn

"Esto es genial, está borracha." dijo Santana en el oído de Rachel, mordiendo despacio su lóbulo.

"¿Quién es hic y qué te hizo para que lo nombres tanto?" preguntó Brittany mirando a la otra rubia.

"Hic." fue la única respuesta que recibió de Quinn.

"Nosotras vamos a ir a la piscina, es muy lindo de noche en este lugar." dijo Rachel levantándose otra vez, dando un sorbo a su cerveza y agarrando una de las manos de la latina, para que ella la acompañe. Antes de salir, vieron como Quinn se tomaba el resto de la botella y Brittany se tomaba el resto de la jarra de margarita.

"Creo que van a terminar haciendo algo por lo cual Fabray mañana va a estar arrepentida." dijo Santana despacio para que solo Rachel pudiera oírla.

"Voy a matar a Noah." dijo Rachel caminando hacia afuera.

* * *

><p>"Pensé que iba a haber más drama." dijo Rachel a la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaba junto a Santana.<p>

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana después de darle un sorbo a su café.

"Porque siempre hay drama. No sé. Con Quinn siempre hubo drama. Se ve que el nacimiento de Beth la calmó un poco."

"Es que antes había drama porque no estabamos acostumbradas a estar todas juntas en una habitación."

"Esa es una buena forma de decir que no nos soportábamos."

"Seamos sinceras. Yo negaba mis sentimientos y pagabas por eso con la tortura a la que te expuse día a día. Quinn viene de una familia católica muy religiosa, donde no soportan la imperfección, lo cual hizo que Quinn se conviertiera en esa perra frígida antes de acostarse con Puckerman y hasta mucho tiempo después."

"Si, puede ser."

"No, no puede ser. Es. Son muchos sentimientos y emociones pasando por cuerpos que no están acostumbrados a pasar, o que son muy jóvenes para entenderlos. De ahí que una no sepa como reaccionar y explota de la peor forma. Creando drama."

"Guau."

"Exacto."

* * *

><p>"¿Crees que se van a levantar para comer?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana desde el piso del living mientras jugaba con Beth a quien había escuchado llorar horas antes y la había alimentado y cambiado y ahora jugaba con ella.<p>

"Más le vale a Fabray levantar su trasero de la cama, no me vine de vacaciones para cuidar a su hija."

"Creo que en la cocina, en la puerta de la heladera, está el número de una niñera. Tendríamos que llamarla así podemos salir de la casa."

* * *

><p>"¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué hice, Rachel?¿Qué hice?" dijo Quinn entrando en la cocina y agarrando a la diva por los hombros sacudiéndola.<p>

"No tengo ni idea que hiciste pero me vas a hacer tirar la comida." dijo la diva que tenía una sartén por el mango llena de verduras.

"Rachel. ¡Rachel!" gritó Quinn todavía sacudiendo a la diva.

"Quinn, por favor, cálmate un poco."

"No puedo. Me desperté y...bueno, no importa ahora, fui a ver a Beth y no está."

"No está porque está afuera con Santana."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, cuando la escuchamos llorar la levantamos, la cambiamos y estuvimos con ella."

"Gracias Rachel." dijo Quinn abrazando a la diva y logrando que definitivamente ella tirara la comida.

"Te lo dije." susurró Rachel.

"Tengo ganas de vomitar." dijo Quinn saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>"Buenos días." dijo Brittany entrando a la cocina sonriendo, semi desnuda y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rachel, Santana y Beth.<p>

"Britt, ¿podrías ponerte algo de ropa encima?" preguntó Santana

"No."

"Creo que me enfermé del estómago." dijo Quinn entrando y frenandose en seco al ver a Brittany, quien no tenía puesta ni una remera ni un corpiño. "Si, me enfermé del estómago." dijo antes de salir corriendo al baño para vomitar de nuevo.

"Y eso es como se conquista a una mujer." dijo Brittany sonriendo y a punto de salir detrás de Quinn.

Rachel, le hizo una seña a su novia, quien fue y la detuvo.

"¿Por qué no vamos a ponerte algo de ropa Britt y después desayunamos?" dijo Santana caminando al lado de su mejor amiga.

"Voy a ver como está Quinn." dijo Brittany.

"No, no vas a ver nada. Vamos a que te vistas."

* * *

><p>"Se fue" dijo Quinn entrando en la cocina cinco minutos después. Rachel tenía a Beth y le estaba haciendo caras.<p>

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Podemos esta noche hablar vos y yo solas?¿Ir a cenear o no sé?" preguntó Quinn

"Esta bien."

"No te veo muy convencida."

"Tenemos que dejar a Beth con alguien."

"Santana y Brittany."

"¿En serio?"

"Tenés razón."

"¿Cuándo vuelva Brittany, te vas a comportar?"

"Ya no tengo nada en el estómago para salir corriendo."

"Hablando de eso, porque ahí hay un vaso con agua y una aspirina. Para tu resaca."

"Gracias."

"No extraño para nada el drama."

"¿Eh?"

"Nada Quinn, nada."

* * *

><p>Mientras, arriba, en una de las habitaciones.<p>

"No tenías porque ir casi desnuda a la cocina." dijo Santana por décima vez

"San, yo..."

"¿Qué pasaba si tu plan te salía al revés o mal?¿Qué pasaba si Rachel se hubiera quedado prendida de tu cuerpo?"

"No lo hice por Rachel." dijo Brittany

"Sé que no lo hiciste por Rachel. Pero no te permito que estes así al frente de Rachel."

"Seguís celosa."

"Por supuesto."

"Eres divina cuando estás celosa."

"Britt, por favor, da un paso hacia atrás."

"¿Crees que lo hice por Quinn?"

"Britt, voy a a bajar a la cocina, espero que ahora bajes y estes completamente vestida."

"Te extraño, San."

"Puedes tener algo con cualquiera ahora."

"Extraño a mi amiga."

"Nunca dejé de ser tu amiga."

"Pensé que esta era la única forma de que me prestaras atención...Y Quinn también."

"En mi caso no funcionó. Sabes que solo tienes que levantar el teléfono y avisarme."

"Lo siento."

"Vistete, Britt."

* * *

><p>"No me vas a dejar sola con Brittany, intentó seducirme cuando la acompañé a vestirse." dijo Santana entrando detrás de Rachel en la que era su habitación.<p>

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva dando media vuelta.

"Si, pero se dio cuenta que realmente lo que extraña es mi amistad."

"No te permito que caigas en sus redes."

"No lo voy a hacer, pero ¿por qué tienes que salir a comer con Fabray?"

"Quiere hablar conmigo de algo."

"No quiero."

"Es mi amiga, San."

"¿Supiste que pasó entre ellas anoche?"

"No me contó nada, supongo que de eso es de lo que quiere hablar."

"Si, B tampoco dijo nada."

"No voy a ir muy sexy así no te preocupas."

"¿Te diste cuenta que en un día cambiaron todas nuestras vacaciones?"

"Si. Todavía nos queda unos dos meses y medio."

"Te amo."

"Yo también."

* * *

><p>"¿De quién es este auto?" preguntó Brittany mirando la desvencijada máquina en la que andaban.<p>

"De José, el jardinero de la casa." respondió Santana

"¿Y por qué estamos acá?"

"Porque vamos a seguirlas."

"¿Sospechas de que Quinn puede intentar algo con Rachel?"

"Sospecho que todo el mundo puede intentar algo con Rachel. Pero además, vos me pediste que lo hiciera."

"Si, pero pensé que no lo harías."

"Diste unas razones muy convincentes."

"Tendría que dejar mostrar mi lado inteligente a los demás."

"Podría ser."

"Quizás así, Quinn me querría un poco más."

"¿Qué pasó anoche?"

"Podrías haber dorado un poco la píldora antes de ir directo al tema."

"Perdón."

"Después de que uds. se fueron, convencí a Quinn de dejar de tomar. Y ella comenzó a decirme que yo era hermosa, que para ella siempre lo había sido, etc. Y terminé besándola y acostándome con ella."

"Guau"

"No tuve en cuenta que me iba a despertar desnuda, tratando de recordar en donde diablos estaba y completamente sola."

"No recordaste su religión."

"Tampoco. Solo sentí la humedad de sus lágrimas en la almohada al lado mío."

"Ahí están."

"Es un lugar lindo para ir a cenar."

"Rachel lo debe haber encontrado por internet."

"¿Acaso no salieron a cenar?"

"Pasamos gran parte de estas dos semanas encerradas. Por un lado por el clima y por el otro por el sexo."

"No puedo creer que ella te haya dejado."

"No puede contenerse tampoco."

"¿Cómo es?"

"¿Cómo es qué, Britt?"

"¿Cómo es estar tan enamorada como vos lo estás de Rachel?"

"Primero fue una maldición, no podía hacer nada bien y utilizaba ciertos métodos para llamar su atención que, aunque funcionaban, arruinaban cualquier chance. Después, cuando comencé a ser su amiga y cuando comenzamos a estar juntas como novias, es como una bendición. Cada día sabes que vas a ir y vas a encontrar esa persona y te va a mirar con ojos que te dicen cuanto te aman y sabes que no vas a poder escaparte de esa gravedad que inmediatamente aparece cuando te acercas a ella. Es como que no supieras más quien sos, pero no es algo realmente malo, porque en vez de pensar en solo una persona constantemente, pensas en dos. Porque desde el momento en que el amor es correspondido, uno deja de ser uno, para comenzar a ser dos."

"Awww, que lindo. Aunque no entiendo."

"Eso es porque todavía no llegó el momento de que te enamores."

* * *

><p>"¿Esa es Santana en ese auto viejo?" dijo Rachel en voz alta mirando por la ventana del restaurate.<p>

"Probablemente. López arde en celos cada vez que estás lejos."

"No estoy tan lejos de ella."

"¿No te cansa?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que sea tan celosa."

"Se está controlando."

"Te está siguiendo a un restaurante porque tenés una cena conmigo."

"Se está controlando. En otra ocasión te hubiera ido a insultar y a tratar de pegarte."

"Si eso es control."

"¿De qué querías hablar Quinn?"

"¿Cómo es estar con una mujer?"

"No es muy distinto de estar con un hombre."

"¿Estarías conmigo?"

"Si no estuviera enamorada de Santana, probablemente."

"No me dolió tanto lo que Puck me hizo. Hace mucho que venía sintiendo que lo quiero pero es como que algo falta. Además, sabía que mientras él intentaba conquistarme estaba con otras mujeres."

"¿No puedes ir hablando de un solo tema a la vez?"

"Es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, que no sé ni por donde empezar"

"Quinn, me parece que tendrías que relajarte. Mira, estamos fuera de Lima, estamos donde nadie nos conoce. Tenemos casi 17 años, y estamos sin supervisión adulta. ¿Por qué no aprovechas y te relajas?"

"Traje a Beth."

"Era obvio que la trajeras. Es tu hija Quinn."

"Se la podría haber dejado a Puck."

"Y ahí iba a ser imposible relajarte. Ibas a estar constantemente pensando en ella, y en como esta."

"Creo que tengo que replantearme todo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Si, soy una madre adolescente. Hasta ahí lo admito. Pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar de lado, las Cheerios por ejemplo. Puedo volver a ponerme en forma y tener de nuevo mi lugar como capitana."

"¿Sacarías a Santana de ese lugar?"

"Si Sue así lo decide, si. Si no, seguiré las órdenes de ella tranquilamente."

"¿Qué más?"

"Evitar volver a estar con algún hombre por lo menos por los próximos 10 años."

"¿Por qué?"

"No quiero que se repita lo de Beth antes de salir de la secundaria o durante la universidad."

"¿Entonces?"

"El cuerpo de una mujer puede aguantar."

"No creo, a mi me cuesta bastante."

"Eso es porque tu novia está constantemente pensando en eso."

"Puede ser, pero también porque yo estoy constantemente pensando en eso."

"También me gustaría replantearme mi religión."

"¿Tu religión?"

"Pasaron cosas con Brittany anoche."

"Hasta ahí lo sospeché."

"Y no me disgustaron."

"Solo te disgustó el hecho de que hayas tenido placer con una mujer."

"No, me disgustó el hecho de sentirme culpable hacia una entidad que no sé si existe."

* * *

><p>"Me parece que Rachel sabe que estamos acá." dijo Brittany<p>

"¿Por qué?"

"No deja de mirar hacia el auto."

"Me pregunto de que estarán hablando."

"¿Quieres hacer algo mientras esperamos?"

"No."

"¿No me quieres tocar?"

"No."

"San."

"No, Brittany."

* * *

><p>"¿Qué clase de Dios quiere que seas feliz y vivas en paz cuando constantemente te hace sentir culpable?" preguntó Quinn<p>

"La verdad no lo sé, Quinn."

"¿No crees en Dios?"

"Creo que hay algo más, pero no sé si es un Dios. No me han dado pruebas y además, creo que si existe un Dios, sea el que sea, estoy segura de que lo que él quisiera es que todos fueramos felices. Cualquiera sea nuestra forma de vivir."

"Me estás confundiendo más."

"Tendrías que hablar con Brittany. O con Santana, mejor."

"¿Por qué?"

"Santana viene de una familia católica. No sé como ellos aceptaron tan fácil nuestra relación, pero puede ser porque el padre de ella es médico y generalmente la ciencia y la religión no se meten. Pero, ella fue criada como católica. Estoy segura de que tuvo sus conflictos religiosos."

"¿Y con Brittany?"

"Porque fue con ella con la que estuviste anoche. Probablemente, para vos no significó nada o para ella."

"¿No te pone celosa la relación de Santana con Brittany?"

"Si, pero intento que no me afecte. Confío en Santana."

"¿En Brittany no?"

"Brittany intentó seducirla esta mañana."

* * *

><p>"¿De qué hablaron con Quinn?" preguntó Santana desde la cama que compartía con Rachel en la casa de veraneo de sus padres. Parecía como que había corrido una maratón, estaba agitada pero hacía ver como si hubiera estado toda la noche ahí.<p>

"¿Cómo sabes qué solo hablamos?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en la cama a su lado.

"Eh...bueno."

"Si, ya sé que nos seguiste."

"No quería estar sola con Brittany en la casa. La adoro, es mi amiga, pero incluso en el auto me pidió que la tocara."

"Está bien."

"¿De qué hablaron?"

"De todo y de nada. Quinn está bastante confundida."

"¿Por lo de Puckerman y Brittany?"

"Por todo, creo. Tendrías que hablar con ella."

"¿Por qué?"

"Eres católica como ella, probablemente la entenderías mejor."

"No creo. Fuimos criadas de diferentes maneras."

"Pero en la misma religión."

"Igual, yo vivo bajo el ama a otros como a ti mismo, ella vive bajo el miedo de que Dios utilice su pulgar para destruirla."

"No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo."

"¿No te molesta?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Qué Brittany esté intentando seducirme?"

"Oh, si, me molesta y mucho, pero confío en vos."

"¿Qué querés decir con eso?"

"Que si me amas tanto como decís hacerlo, no vas a caer en sus intentos de seducción."

"Eso es cierto."

"¿Podemos ir a jugar mini golf mañana?"

"¿Vos y yo, solas?"

"Por supuesto."

* * *

><p>"¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?" preguntó Rachel molesta<p>

"No."

"En serio, por favor."

"No."

"Santana."

"No es mi culpa. ¿A quién se le ocurre venir a jugar mini golf con una pollera tan corta?"

"A mi. Pero no por eso me tienes que ir levantando la pollera con el palo de golf para ver que es lo que tengo debajo."

"Vos y yo sabemos que debajo hay una muy, pero muy mínima cantidad de ropa. Es más, yo creo que no te tendrías ni que haber puesto ropa interior." dijo la latina acercándose para abrazar a la diva por la espalda.

"Me llama la atención que este lugar esté tan vacío." dijo Rachel relajándose en los brazos de Santana.

"A mi me gusta." respondió la latina mientras besaba el cuello de la diva y una de sus manos se internaba por debajo de la pollera.

"¡Hola San!¡Hola Rachel!" dijo Brittany acercándose a la pareja, con Quinn y Beth detrás.

"¿Qué están haciendo acá?" preguntaron las morenas al mismo tiempo y con evidente enojo en la voz.

"Beth quería jugar al minigolf." dijo Brittany sonriendo.

* * *

><p>"Me parece que lo están haciendo a propósito." dijo Santana mientras veía a las rubias caminar delante de ellas.<p>

"¿Te parece?"

"Si."

"Tardaste en darte cuenta."

"¿Eh?"

"El único momento en que estuvimos solas en todo el día, fue desde el hoyo uno al 5 del mini golf, después de eso, todo el tiempo ellas estuvieron cerca."

"Me pregunto cuanto tiempo más van a quedarse."

"Espero que se vayan mañana."

"Yo hubiera pensado que te iba a poner contenta tener a tus amigas en nuestras vacaciones."

"Dijiste la palabra clave. Nuestras."

* * *

><p>"¿Rach?" preguntó Santana mirando por la ventana de su habitación.<p>

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que Puckerman iba a venir a nuestras vacaciones?" ya era el viernes de su segunda semana de vacaciones. Oficialmente, ese mismo día se cumplían 14 días, en realidad.

"¿Noah?"

"Si."

"No me digas que está bajando de un taxi en la puerta de la casa."

"No te lo digo."

"Pero lo está haciendo, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, si."

"Maldito Puckerman."

"Eso suena sexy."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tu, insultando a Puckerman."

"Gracias."

"Podrías insultar en otra situación ahora."

"Si claro, y Noah va a entrar corriendo por la puerta."

"Está cerrada con llave."

"No creo que eso lo detenga."

"Está lloviendo"

"¿Nos vamos a quedar en la cama todo el día?"

"Ojalá. ¿No dijiste que ibas a matarlo?"

"Y lo voy a hacer, solo tengo que planearlo con tiempo."

"¿Si?"

"Se me había ocurrido hacerle un cinturón de fuegos artificiales y entregárselo para el 4 de Julio, encender la mecha y ver en donde terminaba."

"No es mala idea."

"Voy a arruinar la festividad."

"Eso es feo."

"Si, lo es. ¿San?"

"¿Si?"

"Vuelve a la cama."

"De acuerdo."

* * *

><p>"Solo vine para estar con Beth. Prometo no intentar ninguna de las cosas que en una situación normal puedo llegar a intentar." dijo Puckerman apenas vio a las morenas entrar en la cocina.<p>

"Más te vale, Noah." dijo Rachel.

"¿Rach, podemos hablar?"

"Vamos afuera."

"Esta lloviendo."

"Yo me quedo bajo techo y vos te vas a quedar afuera."

"Puedo llegar a resfriarme."

"No me interesa."

"Yo también te quiero, espero que lo sepas." dijo Noah cuando ya estaban afuera

"Te odio en estos momentos."

"¿En serio?"

"Puedes resarcirte de tu error si me haces un favor."

"¿Si?"

"¿Hasta cuando pretenden Quinn y Brittany quedarse?"

"Hasta que uds. decidan volver."

"¿Y vos?"

"Hasta que ellas se vayan."

"Entonces, ¿puedes hacer algo por mi?"

"¿Vas a dejar de mirarme como si me fueras a tirar a una jaula llena de leones?"

"Si lo haces bien, por supuesto."

"¿Qué es?"

"Quiero que nos las saques de encima."

"¿Cómo?"

"Ayer nos siguieron a todos lados. Podría haber tenido sexo al aire libre en el campo de mini golf pero a ellas se les ocurrió aparecer justo ahí."

"¿En serio? ¿Sexo al aire libre?"

"Si."

"Eso es una blasfemia."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Interrumpir."

"Brittany está tratando de seducir a Santana."

"Entonces cuenta conmigo."

"Te agradecere cuando esto termine."

"Voy a exigir una recompensa."

"Estoy segura de que vas a poder discutirla con Santana."

"Entonces ¿me perdonas si hago esto?"

"¿Todavía le tienes miedo?"

"Si, sobre todo cuando tiene cara de asesina serial y está apoyada contra la puerta de la cocina controlando que no me sobrepase contigo."

"Santana no...¡Santana!"

* * *

><p>"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Santana mientras veía a la diva manejar rápidamente.<p>

"A Virginia Beach."

"¿En serio? Pensé que les habías dicho a las chicas que íbamos a la reserva natural."

"¿Con el día como está? Estas loca. Quiero ir a la playa." respondió. Ya era sábado y el sol había vuelto a brillar.

"Van a ir a la reserva y no nos van a encontrar."

"Mejor"

"¿Y Puckerman que va a hacer?"

"Noah sabe que vamos a la reserva, si lo presionan, va a decir que nos fuimos a la playa que está cerca de tu casa."

"Espero que no se le ocurra pedirnos nada a cambio."

"Después de tu representación de Jack Nicholson en el resplandor a través de la ventana de la cocina el día de ayer, no creo que pida algo más, solo que no siga enojada por lo de Quinn."

"Es lógica su reacción." dijo Santana que sabía lo que Noah le había comentado.

"Es lógica en un adolescente de 17 años."

"Es lo que es."

"Si, es preferible que cometa esos errores ahora y no en el futuro."

"Imagínate, es como crecer de golpe. Tienen una hija, y recién son mayores de edad como para conducir."

"Por eso digo, si en el futuro están juntos y Noah comete este error, puede perder incluso la oportunidad de ver a Beth."

* * *

><p>"Esos chicos no dejan de mirarte. No me gusta. Vamos a otro lado." dijo Rachel levantándose de la lona que había tirado sobre la arena.<p>

"No, nos vamos a quedar en donde estamos. Ya nos cambiamos 5 veces de lugar, por distintos motivos."

"No me gusta estar cerca de los baños, hay olor."

"Ese estaba bien."

"Después estaba esa chica que me miraba y se había comenzado a tocar."

"Eso solo lo viste vos."

"Después estaban esas rubias que me hicieron recordar a Brittany y a Quinn, tuve miedo de que fueran ellas."

"Otra vez, solo vos."

"Después estaba ese hombre que se acercó a hablarme."

"Esa fui yo."

"Bueno, todo era lógico."

"No lo de la chica que se comenzó a tocar."

"Voy a ignorar tu comentario."

"Yo voy a hacer notar a esos chicos que me estan mirando que estoy con alguien."

"¿Cómo?"

"Besándote" dijo Santana haciendo lo que había dicho que iba a hacer.

"Entonces nos quedamos." dijo Rachel cuando se separaron. "¡Por Dios! ¿Quién está mandando tantos mensajes?" dijo sacando su celular del bolso

"**Hola Rachel. ¿Dónde están?" Q**

"¿Quién es?"

"Quinn"

"¿Qué quiere?"

"Saber donde estamos. Envió 10 mensajes con lo mismo."

"_**En la reserva natural."**_

"Le respondí que estamos en la reserva."

"Supongo que ya saben que no." dijo Santana señalando el celular que vibraba de nuevo.

"**No están ahí."**

"_**En la playa."**_

"**Tampoco."**

"_**En el cine."**_

"¿Y ahora?"

"Por ahora no responde."

"Tengo hambre."

"No te vas a ir a ningún lado."

"Pensaba que podías ir vos."

"Bueno."

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" dijo Santana mirando a los dos chicos que se habían acercado segundos después de que Rachel hubiera salido a comprar algo para comer.<p>

"Te vi hablando con ellos y no quise molestar" dijo la diva entregándole una bandeja con la comida.

"Ellos ya se estaban yendo." dijo Santana ofendida. La habían hartado hace 29 minutos y Rachel había tardado media hora.

"Esta bien." dijo Rachel.

Los chicos compartieron una mirada y en vez de levantarse e irse, se sentaron al lado de Santana (uno a cada lado) y el que estaba más cerca de Rachel le sacó la bandeja de las manos diciendo gracias.

"Ey, cabeza hueca. Devuélvele eso a Rachel." gritó Santana

"No." dijo el chico y empezó a comer.

Santana se quedó observandolo y no notó que la diva se había vuelto a levantar.

"Te estoy diciendo que le devuelvas la comida a mi novia. Hace media hora que escucho las estupideces que dicen y realmente estoy cansada. Porque no se levantan y van a algún lugar alejado de la playa y se tocan entre uds. Son tan idiotas que no creo que ninguna mujer se quiera acostar con uds." dijo Santana sacandole la bandeja de la mano y tirándoles en la cabeza el contenido a los dos chicos, quienes se miraron sorprendidos.

"A las mujeres no les importa si saben de football, o si son parte del equipo, a no ser que solo quieran acostarse con alguien y por el tiempo que pasaron mirándonos quiere decir que la mayoría de las mujeres en esta playa ya los habían rechazado. Dejénse de molestar y vayánse." gritó Santana logrando que la gente alrededor de ella aplaudiera, ya que era cierto lo que estaba diciendo.

Los chicos, miraron a la latina y se levantaron para salir corriendo.

"Pedazo de tarados, creen que una persona tan sexy como yo les va a prestar atención. ¿No es cierto, Rach?...¿Rach?" fue ahí que Santana se dio cuenta de que su novia no estaba. Bajó la cabeza y se quedó pensando.

Cinco minutos después, una nueva bandeja de comida apareció bajo sus ojos.

"Pensé que me habías dejado sola." dijo Santana

"No, solo como me quitó la comida fui a comprar más. Cuando estaba volviendo vi que le tiraste las bandejas en la cabeza a los dos y volví a comprar otra para vos."

"¿Qué hice para merecer una novia así?"

"No sé, pero ¿por qué estuvieron tanto tiempo hablando con vos?"

"No tengo ni idea. Ellos solo hablaban, yo esperaba que volvieras. Les decía que no me interesaban y hablaban y hablaban."

"Oh."

"¿Oh?¿No vas a decir nada más?"

"¿Qué quieres que diga?"

"No sé."

"Creo que nos está haciendo mal no poder estar solas."

"Creo que si."

* * *

><p>"Quinn, Brittany." dijo Rachel saludando a las rubias.<p>

"¿Dónde estuvieron?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Santana

Las rubias asintieron y se sentaron.

"Uds. se están pasando." dijo Rachel provocando rostros de sorpresa en el rostro de sus amigas. "Llegaron el miércoles, salvo la noche que uds. pasaron juntas, el resto del tiempo lo dedicaron a arruinar nuestro tiempo solas."

"Entendemos que no quieran enfrentar lo que hicieron, pero no por eso tienen que acosarnos a nosotras." continuó Santana

"Si no quieren hablar del tema, no lo hagan. Guárdenlo en algún lugar de la memoria. Bloqueandolo para futuras apariciones." dijo Rachel

"Si tienen dudas sobre lo que sintieron o lo que pasaron, discutan entre uds. Lamentablemente éste no es un tema en que nosotras podamos ayudarlas. Quinn, por más que yo crecí como católica, mi visión de la religión es muy distinta a la tuya." dijo Santana

"Y no podemos ayudarlas, además, porque no sabemos bien que pasó, eso es algo que solo uds. saben, y tendrían que descubrir que es lo que realmente sienten." dijo Rachel.

"Y si no es por esa razón, por la cual no quieren que estemos solas. Entonces no entendemos. Britt, te adoro, eres mi mejor amiga, pero ya no quiero tener nada sexual con vos, hace mucho que no lo tenemos." dijo Santana "Lo único que haces es crearme una sensación de culpa porque es probable que yo haya instigado esto. Pero, quiero que sepas, que amo a Rachel y cada avance de tu parte hacia mi, lo único que hace es hacerme amarla más."

"Quinn, te quiero como una hermana. Estuviste conmigo éstos últimos meses en donde las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. No sé cual sería tu razón para que Santana y yo no estemos solas, pero es algo que nos está molestando." dijo Rachel.

"Tomamos estas vacaciones solas, por el hecho de que pasamos gran parte de nuestra relación alrededor de todos uds." dijo Santana

"Y cuando por fin estabamos acostumbrandonos al tiempo de estar solas y conscientes de que al volver a Lima estos momentos iban a ser más difíciles, uds. llegaron." dijo Rachel.

"Las queremos un montón. Pero nos están arruinando las vacaciones, cuando en realidad, ya que están acá con nosotras, tendríamos que poder seguir disfrutándolas." dijo Santana.

"Piensen las cosas. Hablamos mañana." dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana y subiendo las escaleras.

"Que bueno que no me dijeron todo eso a mi." dijo Noah desde una de las habitación en la planta alta en donde él estaba jugando con Beth.

"Eso es porque hoy nos ayudaste, pero no nos tientes, Puckerman." dijo Santana cerrando la puerta de su cuarto con llave.

* * *

><p>"Creo que tienen razón." dijo Quinn después de unos minutos.<p>

"La verdad que si. Aunque todavía no entiendo porque no puedo tener sexo con San." dijo Brittany.

"Porque ella ama a Rachel y tener sexo contigo significaría engañarla." respondió Quinn.

"Vamos a tener que controlarnos."

"Vamos a tener que darnos cuenta cuando ellas quieren estar solas."

"La verdad es que estos días lo único que hicimos fue rastrearlas por este lugar para arruinar su tiempo a solas."

"Si, aunque inconscientemente."

"En mi caso sabía lo que hacía. San es muy sexy."

"No entiendo como no entendías sus directas."

"Pensé que iran indirectas contrarias."

"¿Cómo?"

"Si, pensé que lo que decía era todo lo contrario de lo que quería decir."

"¿Y la parte de indirecta?"

"Sono bien."

* * *

><p>"¿Rach?" preguntó Santana desde su lugar en la cama<p>

"¿Mmm?" respondió la diva

"¿Por qué está Beth en el medio, entre nosotras?"

"No creo que Beth esté acá."

"Si, si lo está. Podrías abrir los ojos."

"Cerré la puerta con llave anoche, nadie tendría que haber entrado."

"Te olvidas de que existe Puckerman."

"Voy a matar a Noah si es verdad."

"Puedo ayudarte."

"Torturarlo primero."

"No, no, no me torturen, por favor. Vine a buscarla." dijo Noah entrando en la habitación. "Brittany y Quinn me amenazaron de que si no abría la puerta, me iban a cortar a mi...bueno...eso, mientras dormía. Así que la abrí."

"¿Y se puede saber donde estan las rubias?" preguntó Santana cubriéndose rápidamente y a Rachel

"Encerradas en una habitación desde anoche." respondió Puckerman levantando a Beth

"Espero que hayan resuelto sus problemas." dijo Rachel

"Oh, creo que si. Son más ruidosas que uds. dos." dijo Puck

"Ahora Rachel no es ruidosa porque la casa está llena de gente. Tendrías que haber escuchado como gritaba antes de que Quinn y Brittany llegaran." dijo Santana

"¡Santana!" amonestó Rachel

"Creo que dice la verdad." dijo Puck saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>"<strong>¿Dónde están?" Q<strong>

"¿Quinn de nuevo?" preguntó Santana desde el jeep que les hacía el tour por la reserva natural, ya era pasado el mediodía del domingo.

"Si, es el quinto mensaje que envía hoy." respondió Rachel.

"Bueno, ayer te había enviado muchos mas en menos cantidad de tiempo."

"¿Crees que es un progreso?"

"No."

"**Estamos por volver a Lima, solo quería avisarles. Disfruten el resto de sus vacaciones." Q**

"Dicen que están por volver a Lima."

"_**No están por volver nada. Escondieron todas sus cosas y están esperando que vuelvan. Creo que quieren verlas desnudas. No es algo que me moleste." P**_

"Puckerman me envía un mensaje diciendo que es mentira." dijo Santana mostrándole el mensaje a la diva.

"Malditas rubias."

"Berry me sorprendes cuando insultas. ¿No quieres que nos perdamos por algún lugar de esta reserva y dices palabrotas en mis oídos mientras mis dedos están hundidos en tu..." Santana no terminó de susurrarle a Rachel, porque ésta le cerró la boca de un beso.

"Después, vos, yo y el asiento trasero del auto." dijo Rachel volviendo su concentración al guía.

"Trato hecho." dijo Santana antes de perderse en sus fantasías.

* * *

><p>Era lunes por la mañana y Quinn y Brittany decidieron realmente volver a Lima, junto a Beth. Se despidieron de las morenas, quienes les habían hecho el tratamiento de silencio desde el día anterior por la idea de irse y al final no hacerlo y se subieron a un taxi. Puckerman, recibió el permiso de quedarse.<p>

"Regla Nº 1: Nada de intentar entrar en nuestra habitación cuando las dos estamos encerradas ahí. Quizás escuches lo que puede pasar, pero nada de entrar." dijo Santana

"Regla N**º **2: Nada de intentar formar un trío. Por ahora no estamos interesadas y no creo que lo estemos en el tiempo futuro cercano o lejano." dijo Rachel.

"Regla Nº 3: Puedes traer a cualquier mujer a la casa con la condición de que utilices protección. Por favor, Puckerman. No necesitamos otra mujer embarazada. Pudiste notar el cambio en Quinn. Y por supuesto, después debes cambiar las sábanas. No seas tan asqueroso de dormir en sábanas sucias." dijo Santana

"Regla Nº 4: Si parece que estás interrumpiendo, es porque estás interrumpiendo. Así que por favor, das media vuelta y dejas la habitación en donde nos encontramos." dijo Rachel.

"Regla Nº 5: Nada de fiestas. Y esto es en serio, Puckerman. Mis padres se pueden llegar a enterar al minuto que llegue el primer invitado y te puedo asegurar que no va a tener consecuencias muy lindas, para ninguno de los tres." dijo Santana.

"Regla Nº 6: Si estás con nosotras y algún tarado local o turista nos molesta, te convertirás automáticamente en nuestro guardaespaldas y nos lo sacarás de encima." dijo Rachel.

"No hay regla número 7, todavía." dijo Santana

"Me quedaron todas muy claras, así que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por cumplirlas." dijo Puckerman abrazando a las morenas.

"¿Puedo hacer una recomendación para la regla número 7?" preguntó Puckerman

"Si." respondieron Rachel y Santana

"Regla Nº 7: que cada una de las reglas anteriores y posteriores sean también aplicadas por Quinn Fabray y Brittany S. Pierce." dijo Noah señalando hacia detrás de las morenas.

"¡Eso no es justo, Puckerman!" dijeron al únisono las rubias.

"¿No se iban?" preguntó Santana

"El avión sale el lunes que viene." respondió Quinn

"¿Cuando se dieron cuenta?" preguntó Rachel

"Cuando estábamos a una cuadra, así que el taxista dio media vuelta y volvimos." dijo Brittan

"¿Escucharon todas las reglas?" preguntó Santana.

"Si." respondieron al únisono

"Entonces la 7 se aplica, por lo tanto las 6 anteriores también." dijo Rachel.

"¡Maldición Puckerman!" gritó Quinn subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

><p>"San, San. ¿Dónde estás?" preguntó la diva en la oscuridad del miércoles a la noche. Se encontraba en la habitación y no veía ni escuchaba a Santana. Su celular vibró en su bolsillo. La semana no había sido como lo habían planeado. Quinn y Brittany habían acatado pocas de las reglas y realmente las estaban llevando al límite de sus paciencias. Santana decidió encerrarse en sí misma y era muy raro que emitiera sonido alguno, mientras Rachel se la pasaba contestando cosas incluso más raras que las que solía contestar Brittany.<p>

"_**Encontré un lugar, pero tienes que hacer completo silencio. Entra en el armario." S**_

Rachel miró hacia el lugar indicado y caminó. Abrió la puerta del armario en silencio y se introdujo, Santana estaba del otro lado.

"¿Este es el camino a Narnia?" susurró la diva.

"A un lugar mucho mejor." respondió Santana agarrando la mano de su novia. Tocó algo en la pared del fondo y la pared se hundió, y después se deslizó hacia un costado. Entraron en un tunel poco iluminado y la pared que les sirvió de puerta se cerró detrás de ellas. Hicieron unos cuantos metros, en una pendiente hacia abajo poco inclinada hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación, con una cama matrimonial y varios televisores en la pared mostrando todas las habitaciones de la casa.

"Es un cuarto del pánico." dijo Santana ayudando a la diva a levantarse.

"¿Vamos a poder salir?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Vas a querer salir mientras ellas estén acá?"

"Mientras tenga unas horas a solas con vos, si."

"No queremos repetir tus respuestas."

"Estaba pensando en otra cosa."

"Estoy igual de acuerdo con vos. Si, Superman tiene como debilidad la kriptonita y estoy de acuerdo con que Lex Luthor debe haber sabido algo del pasado de él para poder encontrarla."

"Fue un momento de debilidad."

"Igual que si, El Silmarillion es un libro muy menospreciado, pero tiene grandes historias de amor."

"Eso es cierto. Sobre todo la de Beren y Lúthien."

"Mira, Brittany y Quinn están tratando de entrar a nuestra habitación." dijo Santana señalando una de las pantallas.

"¿Podemos hacer otra cosa en vez de mirarlas?"

"¿Qué tienes pensado?"

"Estamos solas, San. En un cuarto que evidentemente está oculto y que seguramente no va a permitir que se escuchen sonidos en el exterior."

"Me gusta como piensas."

"Exacto."

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde se metieron anoche?" preguntó Quinn apenas las vio entrar en la cocina.<p>

"Nos escapamos por la ventana y nos fuimos a una fiesta que daban en una casa más abajo de la cuadra." respondió Santana mirando a Puckerman.

"Es cierto. Yo estuve ahí y las vi. Fueron la atracción de la noche. Besándose y tocándose todo el tiempo." dijo Puck

"Podrían habernos invitado." dijo Brittany

"Nos hubieran seguido y evitado que hiciéramos las cosas que hicimos." dijo Rachel.

* * *

><p>"En serio, ¿Dónde estuviero anoche?" preguntó Puckerman desde su lugar en la piscina.<p>

"Nos escapamos Noah, para estar a solas." dijo Rachel desde su derecha. Las rubias habían entrado con Beth ya que el sol estaba muy fuerte.

"Esta bien, no pregunto más. Pero quiero decirles que fue una movida muy inteligente." dijo Puck

"Lo sabemos." dijo Santana

"Lo mejor de todo es que no tuve que escuchar ninguna de las respuestas de Rachel." dijo Puck

"¡Ey!" gritó Rachel

"En serio, Rach. Perdón. Pero el hombre araña no es definitivamente superior a Superman. O Batman. Batman es el mejor." dijo Puckerman mientras Santana reía por lo bajo.

"Estaba distraída. No me dejaban sola desde el lunes que volvieron de su supuesto viaje a Lima." dijo Rachel.

"A mi tampoco." dijo Santana

"Si, extrañé tu voz, Satán." dijo Puck. "No saben lo que me pasó anoche." agregó

"¿Qué?" preguntaron las morenas interesadas.

"Estaba esta rubia hermosa, con un vestido bien entallado y una voz angelical. Estuvimos hablando como dos horas, mientras bebíamos cerveza, hasta que me preguntó si no quería ir a un lugar más privado. Siendo quien soy dije que si. Fuimos a un motel que esta como a dos cuadras y cuando la acosté en la cama, mientras la besaba sentí algo en la parte baja. Pensé que era mi erección, la mujer besaba bastante bien. Era una erección, pero no la mía." dijo Puck poniéndose todo colorado.

"Espero que no le hayas hecho nada malo." dijo Rachel evitando reírse, sabía como podía reaccionar su amigo.

"No. Si hubieras estado ahí, estarías orgullosa de mi. Me alejé despacio de ella y le dije que lo sentía, pero que no era lo que me interesaba. Ella me preguntó si estaba seguro, y le dije que si. Antes de irse, me agradeció no haber reaccionado como muchos adolescentes u hombres lo hacen, que generalmente es golpeándola." dijo Puckerman

"Estoy orgullosa de vos." dijo Rachel.

* * *

><p>"¿A dónde fueron anoche?" preguntó Quinn al día siguiente. Rachel miró el calendario, era jueves. Al día siguiente se cumplirían tres semanas de sus vacaciones y faltarían solo 3 días para que Quinn y Brittany las dejaran solas.<p>

"Volvimos a escaparnos." dijo Santana

"¿Por dónde?" preguntó Brittany "Estuvimos vigilando la ventana de adelante y no las vimos."

"Conozco esta casa como la palma de mi mano. Además, uds. no son muy disimuladas para vigilar." respondió Santana. A decir verdad, habían pasado otra noche, las dos solas en el cuarto de pánico y haciendo uso de algunos de los juguetes que había llevado la latina al viaje. En realidad, uno de los juguetes fue más utilizado que el otro. Santana se movió incómoda al recordar los gritos de Rachel pidiéndole más y más.

"No veo cual es el problema. Es obvio que uds. dos no la están pasando tan mal cuando se dan cuenta que están solas en la casa." dijo Rachel recordando como a la noche anterior cuando estaban probando una nueva posición, pudo observar en una de las cámaras a las rubias teniendo sexo. Antes de dejar que Santana la penetrara por detrás con el strap – on, se levantó y apagó ese monitor. Si, habían utilizado un strap – on toda la noche.

"No parece que la hayan pasado tan mal, a pesar de que tienen unas ojeras enormes se nota que estan muy satisfechas." dijo Quinn mirándolas con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Eso pasa cuando puedes tener tiempo a solas, algo que uds. dos no nos permiten durante las horas en las que el sol brilla en lo alto, con la persona que amas." dijo Santana

"Me encanta cuando aclaras que soy la persona que amas." dijo Rachel acercándose a la latina.

"Si, lo eres y no me molesta decirlo." dijo Santana dándole un beso a Rachel.

"Tu eres la persona a quien yo amo." dijo Rachel.

"¿Conocen a algún dentista por acá? Estoy segura que por verlas a uds. dos, me llené de caries." dijo Quinn.

"Pierdete, Fabray." dijeron las morenas al mismo tiempo antes de besarse de nuevo.

"Extraño las respuestas sin sentido de Rachel." dijo Brittany mientras miraba como se besaban. "Y los labios de Santana." agregó después de unos segundos, logrando que todos los que estaban en la mesa (incluida Beth desde los brazos de su padre) la miraran sorprendidos.

"Es bueno saber eso, Brittany." dijo Quinn levantándose de la mesa y subiendo las escaleras.

"Nunca más repitas eso al frente mío." le advirtió la diva. "Y ve a arreglar las cosas con Quin. Vamos." dijo aplaudiendo para que Brittany se mantuviera concentrada.

"Esa chica me da escalofríos." dijo Puckerman

"'¿Quinn?" preguntó Santana.

"No. Brittany." respondió Puck.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué hacemos esta noche?" preguntó Quinn mirando a las morenas<p>

"¿Hacemos?" preguntó Santana levantando una ceja.

"Si, ya que estamos todos juntos acá podemos hacer algo." dijo Quinn

"No vamos a hacer nada entre todos juntos. Cada uno toma su camino." dijo Santana. Era viernes, quería pasar tiempo a solas con su novia fuera de la habitación del pánico.

"Tonterías" dijo Quinn

* * *

><p>"¿Vamos San?" preguntó Rachel desde la puerta ese viernes a la noche.<p>

"¿No estás preocupada de que nos vayan a seguir?" preguntó la latina

"¿Por qué nos irían a seguir?"

"Quinn quería hacer algo todos juntos. Lo dijo en el desayuno."

"Exacto, en el desayuno."

"Y lo repitió en el almuerzo y recién en la cena."

"Se ve que le dio sueño."

"¿Por qué Puckerman no está dormido?"

"Está esperando a la niñera."

"Rachel, ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Les puse un somnífero en la comida" dijo Rachel con algo de culpa.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"En el supermercado escuché que hay una fiesta en la playa."

"¡Fiesta!" gritó Santana levantando los brazos y siguiendo a la diva por la puerta.

* * *

><p>"Esto es genial" dijo Santana abrazando a Rachel a un costado de la fogata<p>

"Es verdad." dijo Rachel relajándose en los brazos de su novia

"¡Ahí están!" se escuchó una voz conocida.

"Por lo menos estuvimos unas cuatro horas sin tenerlas cerca." dijo Rachel besándo a la latina.

"¿Por qué hacen cosas sin nosotras?" reclamó Brittany frenando al frente de ella y con las manos en la cintura.

"¿Por qué nos drogan para escapar de la casa?" preguntó Quinn, también con las manos en la cintura.

"Me cansaron." dijo Santana

"A mi también." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué quieren decir?" preguntaron las rubias al mismo tiempo.

"Quinn, te quiero como a una hermana, pero ni siquiera viviendo juntas en Lima te comportaste como lo hiciste en estas vacaciones. Arruinaste todo el tiempo en que Santana y yo quisimos estar solas. Incluso golpeando la puerta o entrando de golpe en nuestra habitación en mitad de la noche." dijo Rachel

"Britt eres mi mejor amiga, pero nos estás ahogando. En serio. Te quiero, pero no me dejas ni un momento a solas con Rachel, y cuando ves que quiero darle un beso, inmediatamente me arrastras lejos de ella."

"Me debes 100 dólares, Quinn" dijo Brittany mirando a la otra rubia, que se había enojado.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron las morenas a gritos.

"La noche que llegamos, después de que haya pasado lo que pasó con Quinn, hicimos una apuesta a ver cuanto tardaban uds. dos en decirnos algo por no poder estar solas. Yo le dije que iba a ser en los últimos cuatro días antes de que nos fuéramos. Quinn dijo que iba a ser la semana pasada." dijo Brittany sonriendo y sentándose al lado de la latina.

"Pensé que el lunes iban a explotar. No sé como aguantaron toda esta semana." dijo Quinn sentándose al lado de Rachel.

"Se escaparon a algún lugar secreto. ¿No notaste que todos sus juguetes sexuales desaparecieron de la habitación?" dijo Brittany.

"Si, ¿Qué lugar encontraron?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Dónde están?" preguntó Brittany notando que las morenas ya no estaban en el medio de ellas.

"No tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que se levantaron." dijo Quinn

"Yo tampoco." dijo Brittany

"¡Qué diablos!" gritó Quinn cuando algo frío le fue arrojado en la cabeza.

"Eso es agua helada y es por haber apostado a mi paciencia." dijo Rachel mirando como Santana hacía lo mismo con Brittany.

"Lo mismo digo, Britt." dijo Santana

"¿No les parece que se les fue un poco la mano?" preguntó Rachel a las rubias.

"No, es muy divertido ver a Santana frustrada." dijo Brittany

"Allá hay dos rubios que parecen jugadores de football, ´¿por qué no van a hablar con ellos?" dijo Santana señalando un par de muchachos a lo lejos.

"Oh, vamos San. ¿En serio quieres que nos vayamos?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Se van a comportar?" preguntó Rachel.

"Por supuesto." dijo Brittany.

"Entonces pueden quedarse." dijo Santana mirando a la diva.

* * *

><p>"Por fin se fueron, definitivamente" dijo Santana el lunes a la noche.<p>

"Espero que no se les de por volver. Con alguna excusa." dijo Rachel

"Vi el pasaje de avión, si o si se iban a ir hoy."

"Mejor"

"Ahora me pregunto...¿qué podemos hacer?"

* * *

><p>"Es una lastima que haya llovido toda la semana." dijo Rachel mientras atravesaban el estado de Virginia.<p>

"¿En serio? Pensé que las actividades que estabamos realizando no te disgustaban." dijo Santana

"No lo hacen. Al contrario, me encantan. Pero pensé que podíamos pasar aunque sea un par de horas en la playa."

"Pasamos un par de horas en la playa."

"Si, pero lo hicimos bajo la lluvia y..."

"Y por suerte el ruido de las olas y de la lluvia apagaron un poco tus gritos orgásmicos sino nos habrían detenido por indecencia."

"Te odio."

"Te amo."

"Ya no."


	12. Vacaciones en Lima

_Buenas!_

_Antes que nada, perdón por la demora en la actualización y ¡No me odien! _

_Les cuento, hay un tremendo salto en el tiempo en éste capítulo, un poco de drama en la historia y misterio...(?)_

_La cuestión es que el otro día se me ocurrió una historia nueva y como encima se me da por hacer los capítulos __largos, se me mezclan todas las historias en la cabeza y no me gusta escribir mezclando todo (Porque se me mezcla todo en la cabeza, es como que no me doy cuenta) . Asi que, ahora quizas tarde un poco mas en actualizar esta y voy a tratar de que la nueva historia este mas avanzada antes de publicarla. Para ver si les gusta._

_Les mando un saludo enorme y espero que hayan empezado muy bien el año._

_Gracias por las reviews, los favorites y los alerts. _

_Muero de calor! _

_Besos!_

_Lore_

_**Nota importante: vanzinha me hizo darme cuenta de una aclaración que no puse o que no hice, con la crítica sobre éste capítulo. Aunque corra el riesgo de ser predecible, aclaro algo: Recuerden el título de la historia. Si cuando llegan al final del capítulo, tienen ganas de matarme, recuerden el título de la historia. Saludos. Me disculpo ante todas las personas que leyeron el capítulo antes de que vanzinha me haya hecho notar que faltaba una aclaración. Iba después del no me odien. Pero, generalmente, pienso algo y paso a más adelante en el momento de escribirlo. Así que, dejo de escribir y les digo: ¡Recuerden el título de la historia!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Vacaciones en Lima<strong>

La primer semana después que regresaron de Virginia, Rachel y Santana no se vieron. Sus comunicaciones eran generalmente por llamados telefónicos, skype y mensajes de texto. La familia de la diva había exigido pasar tiempo de calidad con ella.

Pero, como Santana estaba sola, Rachel exigió que por lo menos dejaran que mientras los López estuvieran de viaje, la latina pudiera quedarse con ella. Leroy y Shelby, aceptaron después de 7 días de escuchar a Rachel quejándose cada vez que estaba con ellos. Jon, intentó convencerlos antes, pero eran personas muy testaduras.

"Por fin estamos juntas" dijo Santana el día que pudo volver a ver a su novia, exactamente el viernes siguiente a su regreso.

"No aguantaba más, encima de tener que estar con Brittany y Quinn todo el tiempo." dijo Rachel besando a la latina.

"¿Qué hacían acá?" preguntó Santana después de responder el beso

"No tengo ni idea, se encerraban todo el tiempo en la habitación de Quinn. Judy está sospechando algo."

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Esta mañana cuando vino a buscar a Beth me dijo: siempre pensé que ibas a ser vos. Cuando le pregunté de que hablaba, miró a Quinn y a Brittany y se fue."

"Esa mujer tiene que aceptar muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo."

"Todavía está peleando por el divorcio."

"Pobre Judy."

"Ahora, podemos ir a la pieza y encerrarnos nosotras."

"Mejor plan no podías ofrecer." dijo Santana subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

><p>"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Santana a medianoche al notar que la diva se levantaba de la cama y se estaba vistiendo.<p>

"Querrás preguntar ¿A dónde vamos?"

"¿Qué?"

"Si, si te vistes puedes venir conmigo." dijo Rachel esperando que Santana lo hiciera automáticamente, y la latina no la decepcionó.

* * *

><p>"Ven conmigo." dijo Rachel cuando estacionaron al frente de una estación de servicio.<p>

"Sigo sin saber a donde vamos." dijo Santana bajándose del auto

"Yo tampoco sé a donde vamos"

"¿Entonces?"

"Tenemos que buscar la pista de a donde ir."

"¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?"

Rachel se detuvo en la puerta y miró a Santana.

"Quizás haga un pedido algo extraño, pero no abras la boca."

"Me encanta cuando me das órdenes."

"Te va a encantar más después"

"¿En serio?"

Rachel se volvió a frenar antes de llegar al mostrador y se paró en puntas de pie para susurrar en el oído de Santana con sus labios rozándo la superficie de la oreja.

"Te va a gustar más, cuando esté frotando todo mi cuerpo contra el tuyo y las luces nos hagan sudar y aunque querramos parar de bailar, la sensación de nuestros cuerpos bailando al ritmo de la música va a ser demasiado fuerte como para detenernos."

La diva volvió a caminar hasta el mostrador y Santana se quedó mirando su cuerpo alejarse unos pocos pasos. Dos minutos después, Rachel agarró la mano de la latina y la sacó de la estación de servicio y la subió en el auto. Santana no reaccionó hasta que vio que Rachel tenía un huevo en la mano.

"¿Un huevo?"

"Sip."

"¿Por qué no media docena?"

"Solo necesitaba uno."

"¿Por qué?"

"Acá está la dirección del lugar a donde vamos."

"¿Donde?"

"Acá."

Rachel rompió el huevo ante la mirada de horror de Santana ante la posible suciedad y olor que iba a quedar en el auto de la diva. Pero el huevo no se reventó como generalmente lo hacen y cuando Rachel lo abrió por la mitad, no salió ni la clara ni la yema, sino que apareció un pequeño papel, que contenía una dirección.

Rachel sonrió y le pasó el papel a Santana y comenzó a manejar a las afueras de Lima, pero antes de eso, introdujo la dirección en el gps.

"¿Me vas a decir en algún momento a dónde vamos?"

"Creo que te di alguna pista."

"Lo único que entendí fue que vamos a bailar a algún lugar."

"Exacto."

"¿Pero qué tipo de lugar?"

"Es un boliche clandestino gay."

"¿Cómo?"

"Un boliche clandestino gay."

"¿Y cómo funciona eso?"

"Lima y los pueblos de alrededor no son muy aceptantes de la homosexualidad. Quizás Lima esté avanzando un poco. Pero hasta que no se abra un boliche gay al público en general, quizás ésta sea la única forma de divertirse entre gente que es igual a nosotras. Hace mucho tiempo, me enteré que hay una empresa, que organiza estas fiestas clandestinas y que deja la dirección con ciertas pistas. Muchas veces, los miembros de grupos homofóbicos casi descubren el lugar, pero desde hace un tiempo, están haciendo las reuniones a través de twitter. Solo hay que saber leer el tweet."

"¿Cómo?"

"Por ejemplo, el de hoy decía: ¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?"

"¿Y cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que tenías que pedir un huevo?"

"Bueno, muchos respondieron el huevo. Así que desde ahí había que dilucidar el lugar de búsqueda de la primer pista. Como la comunidad homosexual en Lima es muy pequeña, todos se conocen entre todos."

"Yo solo conozco a Kurt, Karofsky, Leroy, Jon, Brittany, Quinn y nosotras."

"Te sorprendería saber que hay muchos más."

"Me acabas de decir que es muy pequeña."

"Es muy pequeña los que están afuera del clóset."

"Ah."

"Bueno, entonces, después twittearon: Entre las 12 de la noche y la 1 de la madrugada, el velo entre este mundo y el sobrenatural es más delgado."

"¿Eh?"

"Era la forma de decir que entre ese período temporal se podía buscar la pista."

"¿Y cómo llegaste al huevo?"

"Para ese entonces sabía que tenía que pedir un huevo."

"Ajá."

"Y sé muy bien que la persona que nos atendió en la estación de servicio es gay."

"¿Si? No lo parece."

"No hay que ponerlos a todos en el mismo paquete."

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces sabía que tenía que ir a un lugar, que estuviera atendido por una persona que fuera gay y que si pedía un huevo no me iban a mirar de forma extraña."

"Hay muchas tiendas abiertas a esta hora que podrían haberte vendido un huevo."

"Quizás una media docena. Nunca uno solo."

"Es una deducción un poco complicada."

"No me equivoqué."

"Por suerte."

Rachel manejó unos 10 minutos más, antes de entrar en un camino que quedaba pasando dos pueblos de Lima. Era oscuro y mal cuidado y Santana comenzó a temblar internamente. Pero después de otros 10 minutos por ese camino de tierra, llegaron a un amplio espacio, ocupado por una gran cantidad de automóviles.

Estacionaron donde pudieron y siguieron un pequeño camino de luces que había entre los árboles, que rodeaban el gran claro que servía como estacionamiento.

"No pensé que Santana López tuviera miedo." dijo Rachel sintiendo temblar a la latina desde sus manos entrelazadas.

"No es miedo."

"¿Qué es?"

"Nervios."

"¿Qué?"

"Desde que estamos juntas, que no es mucho, hemos tenido poca interacción con parejas del mismo sexo y si estábamos en algún lugar donde sabíamos que podíamos llegar a encontrar parejas del mismo sexo siempre había heterosexuales en el medio. Ahora es como que nos vamos a meter de golpe en un mundo secreto."

"Es un mundo secreto."

"¿Hay reglas?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Oh, si. Soy tonta. Te las tendría que haber dicho antes."

"¿Ya habías venido a algún lugar así?"

"Nunca."

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Leroy"

"¿Leroy?"

"Si. El me contó que existía este tipo de cosas así que busqué. Google es una herramienta maravillosa."

"Y ahora estamos acá."

"Exacto."

"¿Las reglas?"

"Solo hay una y es la más importante."

"Y debe ser importante si solo es una."

"Por más que conozcas a alguien que veas dentro de éste lugar, cuando la noche termina, la relación que se pueda generar termina."

"¿Cómo?"

"Una suposición. Nosotras nunca comenzamos esta relación. De pronto, nos encontramos en este club clandestino gay y tenemos algo. Cuando la fiesta termina y cada una se va por su lado, no se vuelve a hablar del tema."

"¿Y si vuelve a pasar la próxima vez?"

"Bueno hay algunas excepciones. Por ejemplo, que ambas personas estén dispuestas a seguir una relación fuera del club, entonces eso está permitido. Pero no se habla de nadie que uno conozca aquí adentro, a no ser que afuera el acercamiento sea mutuo."

"Guau. Es como una sociedad secreta. Me gusta."

"No voy a cantar ningún tema, como los magios."

"¿Acabas de hacer una referencia a Los Simpsons?"

"Por supuesto."

Ya habían llegado al final del camino, era un gran galpón abandonado que por esa noche iba a emitir todo tipo de música. Rachel y Santana se miraron y entraron en el lugar, después de pagar la entrada.

* * *

><p>No había reglas con el alcohol y Santana estaba feliz por eso eso. Ya estaba por su segundo martini mientras veía a Rachel tomar la primer cerveza (y única hasta el momento) desde que habían entrado al lugar. La latina había intentado hacerle algún tipo de comentario a Rachel sobre algunas de las personas que vio dentro del lugar, pero la diva le dijo que era mejor que no lo hiciera. Aunque Santana hizo puchero, Rachel no cayó en su trampa.<p>

"¿Quieres ir a bailar?" preguntó Rachel que no había dejado de mirar la pista y moverse un poco al ritmo de la múisca.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana que no había escuchado porque estaba concentrada mirando a...no podía ser...

"Bailar" repitió Rachel en el oído de Santana.

"De acuerdo." dijo la latina antes de arrastrar a Rachel hacia la pista. Quizás podía confirmar si era quien ella pensaba si se quedaba cerca.

Pero Rachel le hizo olvidar donde estaba, que estaba haciendo e incluso su propio nombre. Era la primera vez que veía a la diva moverse así y viendo la reacción que había causado en las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor, Santana decidió que era mejor dejar su idea de ver quienes eran las personas que estaban ahí y controlar a su novia.

Rachel no la decepcionó. El resto de la noche sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados, moviéndose al compás de la música y las dos se sentían completamente libres como para escaparse al baño y tener sexo ahí (algo que Rachel dijo que iban a repetir siempre y cuando el próximo baño sea por lo menos un poco limpio) para volver a la pista a seguir bailando. Santana se daba cuenta de que esta vez si las gente las miraba no era porque eran dos chicas bailando, sino porque, su novia había causado una gran sensación dentro de ese boliche clandestino y se notaba que todas querían una parte de la diva, lo cual la latina no iba a permitir.

Pero a pesar de las miradas, las dos se sentían libres.

* * *

><p>Tan libres se sintieron que volvieron al Lima casi al mediodía del día siguiente. O como dijo Santana: "Decimos casi, Shelby, porque así no parece que nos secuestró un ejército de pitufos que no entendían las relaciones sexuales humanas y querían hacerlo mirando a alguien que parecía de su especie."<p>

Shelby, obviamente, miró a Santana sonriendo cuando Rachel le pegó. Por lo menos, ellos sabían a donde estaban las morenas, y desde que hora a que hora ya que Rachel les había enviado todo detalladamente.

Almorzaron con la madre de la diva, quien les preguntó como se hacía para poder encontrar ese lugar y no encontró respuestas ya que su hija la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y muy seriamente le preguntó: "Mamá, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?"

Shelby, río ante la suposición que su hija le estaba haciendo, pero no negó ni afirmó nada, haciendo que Rachel se sintiera inquieta.

Después, decidieron volver a la casa.

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde estaban?" preguntó Quinn con cara de preocupación apenas las vio a entrar. "Cuando me di cuenta de que no estaban en el cuarto de Rachel, supuse que habían salido a comprar algo pero no volvieron hasta esta hora. Encima, Leroy y Shelby lo único que me decían cuando los llamaba cada media hora era que me quede tranquila. ¿Cómo me puedo quedar tranquila?¿Dónde estaban?¿Están bien?"<p>

"Cálmate, Fabray" dijo Santana pasando por su lado. "Solo fuimos a un lugar y los padres de Rachel te dijeron que te quedaras tranquila por el simple hecho de que ellos sabían donde estábamos."

"¿Por qué no me responde Rachel?¿Qué le hiciste?" preguntó Quinn quien quería que su otra amiga le respondiera todas las preguntas.

"Porque estoy cansada y me voy a dormir una siesta. Todo lo que ella dijo es verdad." dijo Rachel subiendo las escaleras y yendo hacia su cuarto.

"¿Ves?" dijo Santana mirando a Quinn. "Yo también me voy a ir a dormir."

"¿Qué hicieron?" preguntó Quinn sin esperar respuesta alguna, ya que Santana había cerrado la puerta de la habitación de Rachel subiendo las escaleras a una velocidad que para el cansacio que parecía tener (porque Quinn no había fallado en notar las ojeras que las dos tenían, el maquillaje corrido y su ropa oliendo un poco a sudor y alcohol) no entendía como lo había hecho.

* * *

><p>Las morenas se despertaron para la hora de la cena y mientras decidían que hacer Puckerman les envió un mensaje diciéndoles que tenía a alguien que quería hablar con ellas y que además, querían quedarse a cenar.<p>

Cuando Puckerman entró en la casa, unos veinte minutos después, traía a alguien que hizo que los pelos de Santana se pusieran como pequeños palillos congelados y un sudor frío corriera por su espalda.

"¿Finn?" dijo Rachel mirando a quien alguna vez había sido su amigo. Ahora casi no lo reconocía. Estaba vestido como siempre, con un jean y una camisa, pero su pelo estaba un poco más largo, casi debajo de los hombros y sus ojos tenían un color almendra muy puro. Cuando el muchacho escuchó la voz de la diva, levantó su rostro del suelo en donde había estado desde que entró en la casa y sonrío dulcemente.

"Hola Rachel." dijo en una voz que generalmente no era la suya.

"Puckerman" gruñó Santana "¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?"

"Déjame explicar, Santana." dijo Finn parándose delante de su amigo. "Yo le pedí a Puck que me trajera. Necesito hablar con uds."

"Hablaras con el árbol de la vereda de enfrente." dijo Santana mirando por primera vez a los ojos de Finn. Se quedó quieta unos segundos pensando en lo que había visto. Arrepentimiento, sinceridad, necesidad.

"Santana." interrumpió Rachel los pensamientos de la latina.

"Está bien. Que hable." dijo la latina.

"¿Podríamos hablar los tres a solas?" preguntó Finn mirando de reojo a Quinn que había abrazado a Beth y a Brittany quien se había puesto como un gato a punto de atacar, incluso maullaba.

"De acuerdo." dijo Rachel y fue hacia la oficina ubicada en la planta baja. Dejó pasar a Santana y a Finn y cerró la puerta.

Los tres se sentaron en unos sillones que había cerca de la ventana y Finn observó a la pareja durante unos minutos sin decir nada, mientras ellas lo observaban a él. Los tres, además, se movían incómodos en sus lugares ya que era una situación algo extraña.

"Gracias." dijo Finn suavemente. "Es muy importante para mi que uds. acepten hablar conmigo. Necesito decir ciertas cosas y sobre todo, necesito saber que puede existir una oportunidad de que los tres podamos ser amigos."

"Eso depende, Hudson." dijo Santana, pero con poco veneno en la voz.

"Lo sé." dijo Finn bajando la mirada.

"¿Cuándo saliste?" preguntó Rachel tratando de cambiar de tema, aunque no sabía muy bien porque había elegido ese en particular.

"Hoy al mediodía." dijo Finn volviendo a mirar a las morenas. Sus ojos no dejaban de ir de una hacia la otra. "Llegué a mi casa y hablé con mi madre. Después fui a hablar con Puck, necesitaba hacerlo aunque todo comenzó mal. Casi me tira por la ventana de su cuarto cuando me vió, pero después me escuchó."

"Noah suele reaccionar mal." dijo Rachel

"Si." dijo Finn sonriendo "Bueno, llegamos a un arreglo y le pedí permiso para hablar con uds. Y además, quiero decirles que si no se sienten cómodas en mi presencia, pueden pedirle a él que les venga a hacer compañía, no quiero que me tengan miedo."

"No te vamos a tener miedo si no nos das razones." dijo Santana

"Gracias, Santana." dijo Finn

"¿Qué querías decirnos, Finn?" preguntó Rachel. No le gustaba dar muchas vueltas a los temas importantes.

"Quería pedirles perdón. A las dos. Por cosas que dije o hice en contra de uds. Sé que saben que fui drogado y eso, pero se ve que esa droga en realidad solo sacó lo peor de mi. Me costó darme cuenta de eso. Quizás en el fondo estaba dolido. Dolido porque Quinn se acostó con mi mejor amigo y quedó embarazada, pensando que iba a perderme por entrar en el coro. Dolido porque aunque sentía algo por Rachel no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dirían los demás y la dejé, otorgando la oportunidad de que alguien entrara en su corazón y dolido, sobre todo, porque sabía muy en el fondo que la persona en la que más confiaba, que era el Sr. Schuester no era lo que yo esperaba." Finn suspiró y se acomodó mejor en el sillón. "Pasé mucho tiempo hablando con psicólogos y psiquiatras dentro del hospital. Tratando de entender las cosas, según yo. Pero todos me dijeron que no era que tenía que tratar de entenderlas, sino que tenía que dejar que esos pensamientos acompañaran todos mis días. No entendía muy bien que me querían decir, hasta que una noche durmiendo me di cuenta. Si, yo entendía las cosas, las entendía muy bien, pero siempre hubo alguien que me hablaba en el oído, que me decía que no eran las cosas como yo pensaba, y ese alguien siempre fue Schuester. Rachel, cada cosa que te hice fue por él. Él logró manejarme con esa droga y yo entré en eso buscando un poco de aceptación. Sé que no es excusa, pero es lo único que tengo. Bueno, cuando comencé a dejar que esos pensamientos se fundieran con mis otros pensamientos, me di cuenta de que todo estaba bien. Era cierto que Rachel no era la que todos pensábamos en New Directions que era, pero yo no podía verlo hasta hace poco tiempo. Eran ciertas tantas cosas y mi visión estaba nublada."

"Por unos malvados elfos que viven en los rulos de Schuester." dijo Santana.

"Si, es cierto." dijo Finn sonriendo más ampliamente.

"Kurt me contó que uds. dos estaban juntas. Antes de ponerme mejor. Pero extrañamente eso no me hizo mal, al contrario, solo deseé que a uds. les hiciera bien. Recuerdo que Kurt se enojó mucho conmigo por no mostrar la reacción que él quería que mostrara. Yo no sabía que decirle ante su arranque. Pero, siempre te quise, Rachel y mientras mi tiempo ahí adentro pasaba, me di cuenta de que en realidad, eres la mejor amiga que uno puede tener y me dije: Si Santana la hace feliz, ¿quién diablos soy yo para meterme en esa relación? Nadie. Entonces, me dije que iba a acompañarlas cuando saliera. Después me di cuenta que iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado porque recordé lo que te hice en esos últimos días y...no sé como...no sé como pedir disculpas por eso. Solo puedo asegurarte de que eso no va a volver a pasar. Y sé que es muy difícil que las dos puedan confiar en mi de nuevo, pero tengan por seguro, que con esta oportunidad que me están dando para hablarles, cara a cara, voy a hacer todo lo posible para demostrarles que pueden hacerlo. Pueden confiar en mi."

"Finn, intentaste violarla en el medio del pasillo." dijo Santana recordando ese día.

"Lo sé, Santana. Lo sé." dijo Finn quien perdió control de sus emociones y se largó a llorar.

Rachel y Santana se miraron mientras el chico lloraba.

"Pude haber perdido todo." dijo cuando terminó de llorar. "Pude haber perdido hasta mi madre. O sea, ella me internó en ese lugar porque tenía miedo de mi. Si el día ese en que toqué a Rachel nadie me hubiera frenado, yo iba a perder todo. Iba a terminar con un expediente, y todo eso. Pero lo más importante, iba a perder a mi mamá, que es en realidad lo único que me queda en este mundo. Sé que intentar hacerle eso a Rachel no fue la idea más inteligente que tuve, ni siquiera recuerdo haber tenido esa idea, pero si recuerdo quien me la puso en la cabeza. Perdón Rachel, perdón." dijo y se largó a llorar de nuevo.

"Finn." intentó Rachel. "Finn." volvió a decir hasta que él le prestó atención. "¿Me podrías dejar a solas con Santana un momento?" preguntó cuando vio que los ojos de él la miraban.

"Si, por supuesto." dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación. Puckerman lo esperaba en el pasillo.

"Vas a considerar perdonarlo. ¿Verdad?" dijo Santana cuando ya estaban solas

"Ya lo perdoné hace mucho." respondió Rachel

"Tienes un corazón demasiado grande."

"Él pidió disculpas, San. Es consciente de lo que me hizo y del daño que pudo haber causado si seguía adelante. Si, le llevó tiempo y sesiones psicológicas, pero, salió de ese hospital y vino a esta casa a pedir disculpas. ¿Vamos a dejarlo ir sin unas palabras y sin hacerle saber que lo perdonamos? Es obvio que está sensible. ¿Cuándo has visto llorar a Finn? El miedo de casi haber perdido a su madre es lo que lo devolvió a la realidad."

"No sé si pueda confiar en él."

"Yo tampoco, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo."

"¿Y si hace algo para lastimarnos?"

"Entonces sabremos que estabamos en la senda correcta al no confiar en él. Pero creo que podemos ganar un buen amigo, si él no hace nada para arruinarlo todo."

"Está bien."

"¿Está bien?"

"Si, realmente nunca te equivocas al perdonar a alguien. Nunca. Y yo sería una tonta si dejara que mis celos ganen esta batalla o no confiara en tus instintos."

"¿Entonces?"

"Si, lo podemos perdonar y además, intentemos tener una amistad con él."

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto, diva."

"Gracias, San."

"Deberías agradecerte a vos misma." dijo Santana besándola y levantándose para abrir la puerta. "Yo no voy a hablar, porque sé que puedo arruinar todo, pero por lo menos, puedo llamarlo y pedirle que vuelva a la habitación."

Finn volvió con la cabeza gacha y se sentó nuevamente en el lugar.

"Finn." dijo Rachel esperando que él levantara la vista. "Estuvimos hablando con Santana y decidimos que lo mejor es perdonarte y darte una nueva oportunidad."

"Eso fue rápido" dijo el muchacho mirando a las morenas.

"Mi diva no se equivoca mucho." dijo Santana

"Dijiste que no ibas a hablar." dijo Rachel

"Eso no iba a arruinar nada." aclaró la latina.

"¿O sea que podemos ser amigos?" preguntó Finn esperanzado, pudiendo ver por fin la interacción entre las morenas. Esa tarde, Puck le había comentado que era muy divertido verlas hablar entre ellas, por las caras que se ponían, y la verdad, su amigo no se había equivocado.

"Por supuesto, Hudson." dijo Santana

"Pero Finn, espero que te des cuenta de que nos va a costar volver a confiar en vos." dijo Rachel

"Si, eso lo sé. Pero como les dije. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que se den cuenta de que soy otra persona, de que pueden confiar en mi." dijo Finn levantándose de golpe. "¿Puedo abrazarlas?" preguntó timidamente.

"Por supuesto." dijo Rachel

"Pero a las dos juntas, Finn. No quiero ver manos lejos de lugares privados a los que yo solo tengo derecho, así que quiero que tus manos se junten en el medio de nuestras espaldas." dijo Santana

"De acuerdo." dijo Finn sonriendo y abrazando a las morenas, cumpliendo a la perfección la orden de la latina. "Gracias." dijo antes de separarse.

* * *

><p>Todos pidieron algo para comer en breadstix y los seis adolescentes más el bebé, se sentaron a comer mientras charlaban.<p>

"Mi mamá ahora está saliendo con Burt. Es raro verla enamorada de alguien, pero es hermoso verla feliz." dijo Finn cuando le preguntaron por Carole.

"¿Y Kurt?" preguntó Quinn quien todavía lo miraba sospechosamente.

"Kurt casi no me habla desde...bueno, desde un día que fue al hospital y me contó que Rachel y Santana estaban juntas y yo no reaccioné como él quería. Mañana tenemos una cena con Burt y Kurt, que está en Lima por las vacaciones, así que tendré que ver como va eso." respondió Finn.

"¿Qué sabes del juicio?" preguntó Puckerman.

"El lunes testifico. Parece que han encontrado muchas más pruebas contra Schuester y la verdad no me sorprende si pudo hacerme lo que me hizo." dijo Finn

"Bueno, entonces tenemos que pasar mañana y el lunes y esperar la sentencia." dijo Santana porque quería cambiar el tema. "¿Quieren que veamos una película?" preguntó la latina mirando de reojo a la diva quien no había hablado en toda la cena y que mantenía una charla por celular con alguien.

"¿Quieren que vayamos a una fiesta?" preguntó Rachel antes de que alguien contestara.

"¿Qué fiesta y como yo no sabía qué hoy había una fiesta?" preguntó Puckerman ofendido.

"Yo no puedo, por lo menos hasta que termine con mi declaración" dijo Finn lamentándose.

"Yo no tengo con quien dejar a Beth." dijo Quinn

"Yo no quiero dejar a Quinn sola." dijo Brittany.

Rachel se giró hacia la latina quien ya no estaba en la mesa.

* * *

><p>"¿Santana?" dijo Rachel saliendo al patio trasero.<p>

"Sigo sin saber cosas sobre vos. Tenés amigos de los que no sé nada." dijo la latina sentada en el pasto mirando hacia la pileta, en donde las luces jugaban con el agua y formaban colores.

"No tengo muchos amigos. La mayoría estaba adentro, sentados conmigo cenando." dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de ella.

"¿Con quién te estabas mensajeando?" preguntó Santana. Se había levantado porque se había dado cuenta de que su novia no le había prestado atención en toda la cena ya que tenía su concentración en los mensajes. Y no quería hacer una escena de celos.

"Si quieres verlos." dijo la diva entregándole el dispositivo.

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no quiero convertirme en una de esas mujeres celosas de su pareja que les controlan hasta los mensajes de texto."

"Estaba hablando con Stacy."

"¿Stacy?¿Porrista Stacy?¿Tímida Stacy?"

"Exacto."

"Pensaba que esa chica no hablaba con nadie. Solo con la rubia esa con la que siempre anda. ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Jennifer y es su novia."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste"

"¿Y por qué estaba hablando con vos?"

"Nos vio anoche en el boliche"

"Pensaba que no se podían comunicar las personas fuera de ese lugar."

"Ella está en el coro. Además, está en pareja. Parece ser que hay una regla que permite entablar relación amistosa con otra pareja."

"¿Y por qué ahora?¿Por qué no se acercó a nosotras en el año escolar?"

"Porque a pesar de que muchos lo saben ella no estaba segura y no lo confirmó hasta anoche. Y se dio cuenta de que podía ser amiga nuestra. Las dos quieren ser nuestras amigas. Y la fiesta es en Columbus."

"No me prestaste atención en la cena."

"Perdón."

"Ofrecí una película y vos saliste ofreciendo una fiesta."

"Ahora te están esperando para ver una película. Y Finn para despedirse."

"¿Vamos a ver la película?"

"Me voy a la cama, San."

"Oh."

Cuando Rachel entró en la casa, Finn ya se había marchado y ella se despidió de sus amigos y fue hacia su habitación. Santana quiso seguirla 20 minutos después, pero fue detenida por dos rubias y Puck.

"Tendrías que aflojar un poco, San." dijo Brittany

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana

"Si, se te nota a la legua cada vez que te pones celosa, y si, fue molesto que ella estuviera hoy enviando mensajes de texto. Pero se nota que sigues sin comprenderlo." dijo Brittany

"¿Comprender qué?" preguntó Santana

"Es como ser un disco rayado." dijo Puckerman

"Ella no tenía a nadie, Santana. Estaba completamente sola. La habían y se había aislado. Y ahora, tiene la posibilidad de tener a más personas a su alrededor. Tener amigos." dijo Quinn

"¿No somos suficientes?" preguntó Santana sin mirarlos.

"Si, son más que suficientes." dijo Rachel desde el pie de la escalera.

"'¿Entonces?" le preguntó Santana levantando la vista

"Eso no quita que le cierre la puerta a otras personas, San." dijo Brittany interrumpiendo lo que sea que la diva fuera a decir.

"Más allá de todo, ella es única y no creo que sea justo para nosotros acapararla constantemente." dijo Puckerman, recibiendo un guiño de agradecimiento de la diva.

"Bueno, pero ¿por qué la intervención? Hace mucho que no tenía una escena de celos e incluso en esta me comporté." dijo Santana

"Estamos casi todos los días con uds. y aunque pasen toda una noche juntas, cuando vuelven controlas con la mirada todos los movimientos que hacen las personas que están cerca de ella. Como si esperaras que metieran la pata para poder explotar." dijo Quinn "Incluso siento que vas a asesinarme cada vez que muestro preocupación por ella."

"No tienes porque." dijo Santana.

"Si tienen, San. Son mis amigos." dijo Rachel que se había acercado hasta ella.

"Pero a veces parece que yo no soy suficiente." dijo Santana por fin emitiendo lo que ella quería decir y dejando a, casi, todos mudos en la habitación.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, San? Eres todo lo que siempre quise ser y además, eres la persona a la que amo." dijo Rachel.

"Me voy a la cama." fue la respuesta de Santana que pasó al lado de la diva y subió las escaleras.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Puckerman después de un rato, mientras miraba como Rachel subía las escaleras detrás de su novia.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel cuando entró en su habitación y pudo ver a Santana acostada en la cama, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.<p>

"Te estaba esperando porque supuse que iba a llegar el momento en el que íbamos a tener una charla sentimental." dijo la latina.

"Es cierto." dijo Rachel quien se ubicó al lado de la latina imitando su posición.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana

"¿Entonces qué?"

"¿Qué hago?"

"No sé"

"A veces no puedo controlar lo que siento. Me vuelvo loca, es como si todos los sentimientos que tengo dentro sean más grandes que yo y me siento apesadumbrada. Es como que no pudiera controlar lo que está pasando dentro mío."

"Pero estuvimos bien todo este tiempo."

"Lo sé, pero es como que siento que realmente no soy suficiente para vos."

"Si lo eres."

"Y cuando veo que buscas amigos, que hablas con otras personas, que te reís con otras personas, es peor. Solo quiero que todas esas cosas las hagas únicamente conmigo."

"¿No te parece muy de secuestrador?"

"Lo sé, por eso te lo digo. Sé que es imposible que controle constantemente lo que haces. Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme fuera del ambiente cuando hay alguien más. Y hoy, ver en la cena, que ni hablabas y estabas concentrada en el celular, es como que explotó todo ahí. Y después esa intervención."

"La hicieron porque no quieren que peleemos."

"No me importa porque la hicieron. Realmente, no me importa. Es como que podemos estar 24 horas bien siempre y cuando estemos solas o rodeadas de gente que no conocemos."

"No podemos estar toda la vida así."

"Lo sé."

"Tendríamos que llegar a algún tipo de solución."

"No se me ocurre nada."

"Podríamos empezar hablando."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué es lo que hace que cuando estamos rodeados de amigos sientas esos celos irrefrenables?"

"No sé."

"Bueno, estaría bueno que pudieramos aislar cual es el momento que lo activa."

"¿Para qué?"

"Si lo supiéramos podríamos trabajar en eso."

"¿Cómo?"

"Por ejemplo, te das cuenta de que alguien me mira y no te gusta como lo hace. En vez de explotar conmigo o guardar todo adentro hasta que estes llena de celos y explotes, me lo decis. Probablemente, hablando quizás todo se solucione."

"Confías mucho en la palabra."

"No, confío en que si en vez de guardarte todo eso adentro lo vas sacando de a poco, probablemente los celos puedan ir desvaneciéndose."

"¿Por qué?"

"Es lo que hice con glee. ¿No te das cuenta? Guardé todo y cuando lo dejé salir todo cambió."

"Pero eran situaciones distintas."

"Pero estaban involucrados sentimientos."

"Vas a pensar que estoy loca si constantemente te digo todo lo que me hace sentir celos."

"Entonces es que lo sabes."

"..."

"¿Podemos intentarlo?"

"¿Y si no funciona?"

"Buscamos otra forma."

"No quiero que me dejes."

"Eso no va a suceder."

"¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?"

"Te amo, y mientras no hagas algo que me lastime profundamente, como engañarme, no te voy a dejar."

"Rach."

"Santana, todo se puede arreglar. Es obvio que tienes problemas con los celos, pero realmente, si, me cansa que podamos estar bien unas 24 horas y de pronto se te fruncen las cejas y yo ya sé que va a pasar. En cierta forma, me lastima porque siento que no confías en mi, aunque sé que vas a decir que no confías en los demás. No tienes porque sospechar constantemente de que los otros quieren estar conmigo, de la forma en que vos estás conmigo. Incluso, durante la cena estuviste muy bien con Finn al frente nuestro."

"Es que él habló al frente de las dos."

"¿Y si hubiera pedido disculpas a solas conmigo?"

"Lo hubiera matado."

"Exacto, Santana. Tienes que dejar salir toda esa furia, que no sé de donde puedes estar juntándola."

"No lo entiendo. Antes la descargaba siempre contigo, pero por un tiempo, cuando comenzamos a ser amigas y después nuestra relación, me sentí bastante bien y no furiosa con la vida. Es muy raro que vuelva a sentirme así."

"A veces noto que pierdes el control."

"Si, pero por lo menos es algo verbal."

"San, ¿alguna vez pensaste en ayuda psicológica?"

"No estoy loca, Rachel."

"No dije eso. Pero, quizás, te sirva hablar con alguien que entienda más de las cosas que yo."

"¿No hay otra forma que se pueda probar antes de recurrir a un psicólogo?"

"Bueno, tenemos la de hablar."

"¿Y si no funciona?"

"Vamos a ver como puedes descargar toda esa furia."

"Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por escucharme y no estar enojada conmigo."

"De acuerdo."

Las dos se durmieron profundamente después de eso, pero extrañamente, sus cuerpos mantuvieron distancia durante toda la noche.

* * *

><p>"¿Ves? Esa mujer que está allá, te está mirando. Recién la descubrí tratando de entrar en el vestidor en donde estabas." dijo Santana. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían hablado y la latina estallaba en celos constantemente por cualquier cosa. Pero, por lo menos le estaba diciendo.<p>

"¿Cómo iba a entrar si vos estabas custodiando la puerta como si fueras un guardaespaldas de Madonna?"

"La vi."

"Está bien. Analicemos la situación lógicamente."

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana. Sabía que venía el momento en que sus celos irracionales iban a quedar expuestos y sabía que se avergonzaba cada vez que eso sucedía. Pero, si Rachel pensaba que esto podía ayudar, ella iba a hacer todo lo posible para hacerlo. Sobre todo, porque la noche siguiente tenían una fiesta con todo el glee club, incluido Finn quien había logrado conseguir el permiso de su madre.

"Noté que esa mujer me estaba mirando en la tienda. Eso puedo decirlo." dijo la diva

"Si."

"Después entré en el vestidor y vos te quedaste hablando todo el tiempo conmigo desde la puerta."

"Si."

"Estuve cinco minutos."

"Si."

"De los cuales cuatro en realidad estuviste adentro del vestidor conmigo."

"Si."

"Entonces ¿Cómo la descubriste intentando entrar?"

"No lo hice" dijo la latina bajando la mirada

"Pero pensaste que estaba intentando entrar."

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eso es lo que yo haría."

"No estamos llegando a nada. ¿Verdad?" dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a Santana con su pregunta.

"¿Por qué pensás eso?"

"Porque desde que empezamos con esto, cada vez que remarco una situación en la que obviamente tus celos son causados irracionalmente, no vuelve a suceder."

"¿No tomarías eso como un avance?"

"Santana, ¿es un avance?"

La latina tardó en contestar. Por un lado porque sabía que si decía que si, le estaba mintiendo desvergonzadamente a la diva y ésta se iba a dar cuenta. Y por el otro, porque mientras los días pasaron desde esa charla, los celos en vez de aumentar, crecieron inexplicablemente. Sobre todo, con la nueva adición de Finn a la casa de Quinn y Rachel, aunque muchas veces la diva se encontraba fuera de la casa, con Santana.

"Rachel, no creo que esto esté funcionando." dijo Santana seriamente.

"Lo sé."

"Y es por eso que pedí turno con un psicólogo."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, empecé hoy a la mañana."

"Por eso no estabas en la cama conmigo cuando desperté."

"Fue raro despertar antes que vos."

"¿Y como te fue?"

"Bien. Solo fue la primer consulta, nada más. Ahora vamos a tener que trabajar en todo."

"Espero que te haga bien. ¿Me vas a decir si eso no sucede?"

"Si. ¿No vas a preguntarme si te nombré?"

"Estoy segura de que si lo hiciste, pero además, me parece que es algo que tienes que tener solo para ti misma."

"¿Eso que és?"

"Es confianza."

* * *

><p>El verano siguió avanzando. No había muchos temas de conversación entre los amigos, y la pareja de morenas se retraía al silencio de la habitación de la diva cada oportunidad que tenían. Las apuestas eran que estaban tratando de romper un récord en cuanto a actividad sexual. Pero estaban muy equivocados. Rachel y Santana pasaban varias noches hablando. Las sesiones de la latina con su psicólogo se habían convertido en algo diario, ya que Santana quería terminar rápidamente con ese problema. Quería estar bien para Rachel.<p>

Eventualmente, con el paso del tiempo, todos comenzaron a notar un cambio en Santana, sobre todo cuando alguien se acercaba a Rachel en su presencia. Ya no había tantas miradas dignas de un asesino en serie, pero eventualmente, se levantaba en silencio y se marchaba hacia otra habitación. Seguida por Rachel con quien se pasaban horas hablando.

Todos y cada uno, fueron comenzando a parar con las bromas capaces de hacer explotar a Santana, sobre todo desde el día en que ella muy formalmente les pidió que dejaran de hacerla sentir celosa.

Finn recurría a la casa de la diva todos los días, y contaba como avanzaba el juicio de Schuester. Pero, como había dicho, no iba a intentar nada con Rachel. Santana, fue la primera en dejarlos estar solo una vez que él necesitaba hablar con la diva sobre algo. Nadie estuvo más nervioso que ella pero necesitaba darle la posibilidad al chico de confianza. No se arrepintió cuando Rachel salió riendo y le susurró que Finn le estaba pidiendo consejos para poder enamorar a una chica que trabajaba en Breadstix. Santana se dio cuenta de que si se mantenía calmada por fuera y sacaba de su mente ciertos pensamientos, todo parecía funcionar mejor.

* * *

><p>El año escolar comenzó y con él, llegó la noticia de la sentencia de William Schuester. Nadie se atrevía a nombrar al ex profesor, ahora condenado a 4 cadenas perpetuas, en los pasillos de McKinley.<p>

La relación entre las morenas cada vez iba mejor y Santana había sorprendido a todos cuando permitía que Rachel caminara con alguien que no fuera ella hacia las clases. Bueno, a veces no iba hacia el mismo lado, decía.

Poco a poco los celos irracionales que Santana tenía habían ido desapareciendo y eso había causado en la latina un poco de felicidad. Estaba feliz, porque desde el verano (y ya estaban casi a finales del invierno) Rachel y ella no habían tenido ningún tipo de charla a la cual Santana no estaba acostumbrada con el tema central de sus celos. No habían tenido ni siquiera discusiones. Y eso era para ella tocar el cielo con las manos.

Poco a poco el año escolar iba avanzando y poco a poco tenían cada vez menos tiempo para verse, pero eso no era problema. Mantenían la comunicación constantemente y Santana sabía que Rachel le decía la verdad cada vez que le preguntaba que estaba haciendo.

El avance de Santana en sus sesiones psicológicas fue tan grande, que incluso sus padres estaban felices. Era un gran cambio poder ver a su hija sonreír ampliamente cuando estaba en su casa y no sentirla pasearse por el piso superior pensando en que podía llegar a estar haciendo su novia y con quien.

* * *

><p>El último día de clases, Santana iba caminando por los pasillos cuando escuchó la inolvidable voz de su novia llamarla.<p>

"Hola, Rach. No te vi en todo el día." dijo cuando la diva la alcanzó.

"Perdón, recién llego a la escuela." dijo Rachel

"Es casi el mediodía."

"Si, lo sé. Estuve hablando con Shelby y con Leroy. Llamaron a una reunión urgente esta mañana."

"¿Todo bien?"

"Puede ser que si, o que no."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Quieren que nos vayamos de vacaciones juntos."

"Eso es bueno."

"Los tres meses."

"Oh."

"Exacto. Pero, la buena noticia es que estás invitada."

"¿A dónde?"

"Recorrer Europa."

"¿Estás segura?"

"¿De qué no estaría segura?"

"No sé."

"Si, estoy segura. Me encantaría que vengas."

"Bueno, dejame consultarlo con mis padres. ¿Hasta cuándo tengo tiempo?"

"Hasta la semana que viene. Nos vamos el viernes."

"¿Quieres ir?"

"Es el último verano de secundaria y después me voy a Nueva York, San."

"Si, es cierto. Hablo con mis padres y te aviso."

"¿Nos vemos esta noche?"

"No creo que pueda, Rach. Tengo que hablar con ellos y hoy es el día en que mi papá no tiene que estar en el hospital."

"Oh, bueno. Mañana entonces."

"Veremos. Me voy, llego tarde a clases."

* * *

><p>Antes de discutirlo con sus padres, Santana lo discutió con su psicólogo. Y llegó a la conclusión, de que era mejor que estas vacaciones las pasaran separadas. Iba a ser una prueba para su relación, pero llevaban más de un año juntas y estaba segura de que ambas podían pasar tres meses hablando por teléfono, sin mayores problemas.<p>

Igualmente sus padres no le dieron el permiso. Querían pasar el último verano de secundaria con su hija e iban a viajar a latinoamérica durante un mes para visitar a familiares.

Rachel y Santana pasaron juntas la última semana antes de que la diva saliera de viaje y se separaron como si se fueran a ver al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>"Hola María, ¿está Santana?" dijo Rachel tres meses después. Estaba feliz de poder volver a ver a su novia. No habían pasado un día sin hablarse por teléfono, y la diva extrañaba sentir los brazos de la latina a su alrededor.<p>

"Hola, Rachel. ¡Que bueno verte! ¿Cómo estuvieron esas vacaciones?" preguntó la madre de su novia mientras la dejaba pasar.

"Hermosas, la verdad. Europa es espectacular. Sobre todo Grecia. Me tuvieron que sacar a las rastras del hotel. No quería irme. Estos son unos pequeños regalos que traje para uds." dijo Rachel entregándole una de las dos bolsas que tenía en la mano.

"No te hubieras molestado." dijo María. "Santana está en su cuarto. Estoy segura de que va a estar más que feliz de verte. No salió de ahí en toda la semana."

"Gracias. Voy a ir hacia su cuarto, si no le molesta."

"Para nada, después tenemos que organizar así me muestras las fotos."

"De acuerdo."

* * *

><p>Rachel golpeó varias veces la puerta de Santana pero no recibió respuesta alguna, así que decidió entrar. En el cuarto, no había señales de Santana, pero vio la ventana del baño entre abierta. Dejó la bolsa con regalos en la cama y cuando se estaba por sentar, escuchó que Santana lloraba en el baño.<p>

Cuando en el futuro iba a contar esta historia, ella nunca pudo explicar que fue lo que le hizo acercarse a la puerta del baño de Santana y abrirla despacio, intentando no hacer ruido. Solo pronunció el nombre de la latina cuando se dió cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Santana estaba parada en el mostrador de su baño, llorando y mirándose en el espejo. En una de sus manos, casualmente la que Rachel podía ver desde la puerta, tenía una varita que la diva conocía bien. Era la varita que había anunciado que Beth iba a llegar a este mundo.

"¿Santana?" preguntó despacio. Las emociones estaban corriendo por su cuerpo. No recordoba como llorar, no sabía que hacer. Solo necesitaba una explicación.

Al oír su nombre, la latina giró hacia la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente en horror al ver a su novia mirándola a ella y a lo que sostenía en su mano. Santana no podía hablar. No sabía que decir.

"¿Estás...?" preguntó Rachel mirando la varita y después a Santana quien solo asintió mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían a mayor velocidad por su rostro.

"¿Cuándo...?" preguntó Rachel. Pero no tuvo que esperar respuesta. Recordó el único día que Santana había sido cortante con ella por teléfono, el único día en que hablaron menos de medio minuto, mientras ella se encontraba en Barcelona. "La fiesta de Noah, hace tres semanas." dijo y Santana volvió a asentir.

"¿Quién?" preguntó enderezando sus hombros y luchando contra las lágrimas, que ahora si, se habían juntado en sus ojos.

Santana la miró aún más horrorizada si eso era posible. Comenzó a temblar mientras su silencioso llanto se convirtió en sollozos más sonoros, que atacaban los oídos de la diva.

"¿Quién?" volvió a preguntar. Pero inmediatamente cambió la táctica. "¿Fue consensual?" Porque si no había sido así, Rachel sabía que podía vivir con eso, pero la respuesta fue lo que hizo que a través de todo el cuarto de baño de Santana se escuchará el corazón de Rachel Berry romperse en pedazos. Porque el movimiento de cabeza de la latina, anunciando que la respuesta era positiva, fue lo que causó que la diva diera un paso hacia atrás. Esta vez, el dolor que estaba sintiendo y el ruido de piezas rotas que había dentro de su pecho, comenzó a ser suplantado por ira. "¿Quién?" volvió a preguntar más firmemente dejándole saber a Santana que estaba enojada.

Rachel, vió como Santana movía los labios entre los pequeños gemidos que estaba produciendo por el llanto, pero no alcanzó a escuchar, aunque quizás, había leído mal los labios de Santana.

"¿Quién?" preguntó en un grito que se escuchó en toda la casa.

"Puck" dijo Santana antes de arrodillarse en el piso y llorar a los gritos.

Rachel miró a Santana llorar unos minutos. Y se dió vuelta para salir de la casa. No escuchó a María llamándola. No escuchó los autos que pasaban cerca de ella mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa. No escuchó a Quinn preguntándole que había pasado. Ni siquiera escuchó a Beth llorar al pasar por su cuarto.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó Brittany a Quinn quien volvía con cara de preocupación del piso superior y con Beth en brazos.<p>

"No tengo ni idea, Britt. Lo único que sé es que Rachel está destrozando su habitación. Desde afuera se escucha como todo estalla contra el piso. Aunque no sé que puede estar tirando." dijo la madre sentándose al lado de su novia.

"¡Santana!" dijo Brittany levantándose de un salto y saliendo de la casa corriendo.

"Bueno, Beth." dijo Quinn mirando a su hija. "Parece ser que somos las únicas que no sabemos que está sucediendo."

* * *

><p>Brittany regresó dos horas después. Tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado y parecía enojada.<p>

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Quinn cuando la vió. Beth ya estaba durmiendo.

"¿Sabías porque desde la fiesta que Puckerman hizo en su casa hace tres semanas, nosotras no sabíamos nada de Santana?" preguntó Brittany enojada.

"No."

"El estúpido padre de tu hija estuvo con Santana." dijo Brittany gritando.

"¿Qué?" gritó Quinn como respuesta.

"Si, y ahora la estúpida de Santana está embarazada." dijo Brittany

"Britt. ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?" preguntó Quinn

"¡No le importó! ¡A Santana no le importó!¡Está arrepentida ahora porque está embarazada!"

"¿Ella te dijo eso?"

"No, no pude hablar con ella."

"¿Y cómo?"

"Hablé con el padre de tu hija, que estaba intentando que Santana le prestara atención, cantandole una serenata cuando yo llegué. Parece que de la nada, la semana pasada Santana cortó comunicación con Puck."

"¿Y a él no le importó Rachel?"

"No sabe que Rachel lo sabe."

"¿Y estamos seguras de que Rachel lo sabe?"

"María me dijo que ella entró hasta la habitación de Santana. Escuchó que gritó y que después se fue de la casa."

"Entonces lo sabe."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"No sé, Britt. No es nuestro problema."

"Si lo es. Son nuestras amigas."

"Quiero saber que pasó realmente. Tendríamos que poder hablar con Santana."

"No entiendo como le hizo esto a Rachel."

Cuando dijo eso, escucharon la puerta del cuarto de la diva abrirse y Rachel salió corriendo de la casa.

"¿Y ahora a dónde va?" preguntó Brittany.

"No sé. No pude hablar con ella."

* * *

><p>El primer día del último año de Santana en McKinley trajó muchas sorpresas. La primera, ya todos sabían que estaba embarazada y la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. La segunda, Finn, Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn, Artie y Tina, no le dirigían la palabra ni la mirada, aunque sabía que eso iba a pasar porque ella contó la verdad de lo que había sucedido. La tercera, nadie parecía conocer a Rachel Berry. Ni siquiera Karofsky. Y mucho menos Sue Sylvester quien llamó a Santana para anunciarle que ya no pertenecía más a las Cheerios. La cuarta, Puckerman apareció con un brazo enyesado, la cara hichada y con moretones y rengueando de una pierna.<p>

Santana, esperaba que después de una semana Rachel estuviera dispuesta a escucharla, pero la diva no estaba en ningún lado.

Santana estaba desesperada. Había cometido un pequeño error que ahora la obligaba a llevar a un ser humano en su vientre y necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con la única persona capaz de hacer que todo lo malo se convirtiera en algo bueno y esa era Rachel. Ni siquiera sus padres le estaban dirigiendo la palabra desde que se enteraron que su hija estaba embarazada. Pero no porque iban a ser abuelos, sino porque Rachel había salido lastimada en el proceso, porque Santana no había podido mantener una relación con la persona que le había hecho tan bien. Y para ser verdad, Santana no tenía excusa alguna.

No había querido ir a esa fiesta, pero Brittany y Quinn le habían insistido. Además, sabía que era mejor pasar el tiempo acompañada hasta que Rachel regresara y solo faltaban tres semanas. La ansiedad de ver a la diva y volver a estar con ella la estaban volviendo loca, y ya ni siquiera el sexo por teléfono la calmaba. Así que tomó dos cervezas y Puckerman entró tambaleante en la cocina, donde ella se encontraba sentada sola. Comenzó a hablarle y a tocarla y Santana comenzo a sentir el calor entre sus piernas. Pero se dijo que solo tenía que esperar tres semanas más hasta que Rachel regresara. Pero cuando Puck la besó, Santana respondió el beso y quitó a la diva de su cabeza por un rato. No estaba tan borracha como para no hablar, pero la necesidad de un cuerpo junto al suyo era enorme.

Supo que estaba todo mal en el momento en que Puck la penetró. No era el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel, no era su piel suave, no eran sus pequeñas manos las que acariciaban su cuerpo y no era un apéndice de silicona el que estaba dentro de ella. Cuando Puckerman terminó, se tiró a su lado y se quedó dormido. No escuchó a Santana llorar arrepentida por lo que había hecho. No escuchó que Santana hablaba sola y se repetía una y otra vez lo débil que había sido.

Al día siguiente se sentaron los dos a hablar, Puck, a pesar del nivel de alcohol en la sangre que tenía la noche anterior se acordaba de lo que había pasado y estaba preocupado por Rachel. No quería que la diva supiera lo que había pasado entre ellos y Santana estaba de acuerdo. Estuvieron hablando durante dos semanas, tratando de arreglar como manejarse cuando la diva regresara, hasta que Santana se dió cuenta de que estaba atrasada con su período. El día que Rachel la descubrió, era la décima prueba de embarazo que se hacía y todas le habían dicho lo mismo: "No se puede mentir sin consecuencias".

Pero ahora tenía que hablar con Rachel, pedirle perdón. Aunque sea, pedirle perdón, se repetía una y otra vez. No iba a exigirle que la perdone, no iba a pedirle que estuviera con ella durante este tiempo y tampoco iba a pedirle que la entendiera. Pero quería hablar con ella. Sabía que la diva esta vez no la iba a perdonar tan fácil y que su relación se había roto en mil pedazos, pero necesitaba hablarle. Necesitaba verla. Porque en el momento en que la vio parada en la puerta del baño, supo que más que haber quedado embarazada, el error más grande de su vida era lastimar a Rachel. Supo que en un momento escuchó el corazón de la diva quebrarse en mil pedazos y junto con él de ella, escuchó su propio corazón rogándole que hiciera algo para arreglar esa situación, Rachel era el amor de su vida y ella lo estaba destruyendo, porque todavía no sabía quién era el padre y sabía que cuando lo supiera, el mundo de Rachel se iba a venir abajo. Y ya no iba a existir una vuelta atrás para arreglar su relación, pero Santana no quería a Rachel fuera de su vida y pensaba que quizás, mientras el tiempo pasaba y la diva se curaba de sus heridas podían aunque sea ser amigas. Y después, Santana iba a luchar por volver a ganar su corazón.

Todo muy lindo, se decía, mientras vagaba por McKinley buscando una señal de Rachel, pero primero tengo que encontrarla.

La quinta y última sorpresa que se llevó Santana ese día, fue descubrir que Shelby Corcoran ya no impartía clases en McKinley. Si, todos sabían de quién estaba hablando, pero no, no podían decirle a donde se había ido. ¿Por qué? Porque era información confidencial. Por eso.

Santana se sentó en el almuerzo sola, en el salón del coro, arreglando toda la información que tenía en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Quinn y Brittany salían del comedor, sin hablar. Hacía un par de días que estaban tristes. Y mientras caminaban con sus manos entrelazadas, pensando en Rachel, pudieron ver a Santana corriendo hacia donde ellas se encontraban.<p>

"¿A dónde está?" preguntó la latina. Esperó cinco minutos y ellas ni siquiera la miraron. "Sé muy bien que arruiné todo, sé muy bien lo que hice y sé muy bien todo lo que uds. piensen que tengo que saber. Solo quiero saber a donde está." suplicó.

Quinn miró a Brittany y compartieron una conversación silenciosa. Para después si, hacer contacto visual con Santana y responder.

"Ya no está en Lima. No la busques. No por ahora."

"¿Dónde está?" volvió a preguntar Santana

"Es todo lo que te vamos a decir. Por ahora permítenos que analicemos todo lo que pasó." dijo Brittany.

"Es obvio que se van a poner de su lado y las entiendo. Solo quiero saber donde está." dijo Santana

"¿Quién dijo que tenemos que tomar algún lado en esta situación?" preguntó Quinn

"Yo lo digo. Le destrocé el corazón, lo sé. Pero quiero saber donde está. Necesito hablar con ella." dijo Santana comenzando a llorar.

"Nosotras no estamos del lado de nadie. Y Rachel no nos perdonaría si nos pusiéramos de su lado." dijo Brittany

"Yo si las perdonaría." dijo Santana

"Santana, sé que parece que elegimos un bando en esta situación, pero no lo hicimos. Acabamos de ver partir a una amiga. A mi hermana. Danos un poco de tiempo y nuestra relación va a volver a ser la misma." dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué gastarías tiempo en alguien como yo?¡Arruiné lo mejor que tenía en mi vida por un poco de sexo!" gritó Santana. Todos los que estaban en el pasillo se giraron a mirarla.

"¡Por qué ella nos pidió que no te dejáramos sola!" gritó Brittany. Después, volviendo a hablar despacio continuó. "A pesar de lo que pasó, Rachel nos pidió que te ayudemos en lo que necesites. Solo no nos preguntes donde está."

Santana se quedó quieta absorviendo lo que Brittany le había dicho y después se llevó sus manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar. Incluso después de lo que le había dicho, Rachel seguía preocupandose por ella.

* * *

><p>El tiempo que le llevó a Quinn y a Brittany analizar la situación, fue el mismo tiempo en que a los padres de Santana les llevó el darse cuenta de que su hija estaba embarazada. En resumidas cuentas, Santana había pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de clases sin hablar con nadie. Por lo menos con nadie con quien ella quisiera hablar, porque Puckerman la llamaba constantemente y le enviaba mensajes de texto que ella no respondía. Cuando leyó el mensaje de Quinn, diciéndole que la esperaban en su casa, se alegró. Y se asustó un poco cuando vio que otro mensaje le había llegado antes de subirse al auto, pero cuando lo leyó, volvió a largar otra lágrima. El mensaje le anunciaba que fuera a la casa de los Fabray. Rachel, definitivamente, no se encontraba en Lima.<p>

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Quinn cuando se quedaron las tres solas en la habitación.<p>

"La extraño." dijo Santana sin pensarlo.

"Es obvio." dijo Brittany.

"Creo que, más que el error de acostarme con Puckerman y quedar embarazada lo que más me duele es el error de haberla engañado. De haber traicionado la confianza que ella tenía en mí y de haberla dejado ir sin pelear." dijo Santana. Internamente, analizaba los escenarios capaces de hacer hablar a alguna de las dos rubias en cuanto al paradero de su novia.

"¿Esperabas que se quedara en Lima después de lo que vos y Puck le hicieron?" preguntó Quinn.

"Esperaba que me hubiera dejado hablar." dijo Santana

"¿Y decir qué?" preguntó Brittany

"No sé. Solo sé que quería pedirle perdón." dijo Santana

"¿Para qué? Eventualmente te va a perdonar." dijo Quinn

"Si, pero quiero que sepa que estoy completamente arrepentida." dijo Santana

"Pero eso no iba a solucionar nada. El daño ya estaba hecho." dijo Brittany.

"Pero necesitaba hablar con ella." insistió Santana.

"Ya es tarde. Quizás, de acá a 10 años puedan volver a verse y quizás Rachel esté dispuesta a hablar." dijo Quinn

"¿10 años? No puedo vivir sin ella tanto tiempo." dijo Santana

"Eso es cierto. Estuviste sin ella durante 3 meses y ahora estás embarazada." dijo Quinn con un poco de veneno en la voz. "Lo siento." dijo arrepentida inmediatamente después.

"No te disculpes. Es verdad." dijo Santana.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Brittany

"No sé. Realmente no sé. Él me empezó a tocar y yo comencé a excitarme. La estaba extrañando demasiado y solo quería sentir un poco de contacto piel a piel. Lo ideal hubiera sido esperar 3 semanas más. Pero cuando él me besó, me olvidé por completo de ella, besan muy parecido. No importa. Bueno y después, todo llevó a la cama. Cuando todo terminó, lloré e insulté y por eso desaparecí. Hablé con Puck de que mantuviéramos eso en silencio, pero las mentiras tienen patas cortas. Cuando me dí cuenta de que mi período estaba atrasado comencé a entrar en pánico y fue ahí cuando me olvidé completamente de que ella iba a llegar. No esperaba que me encontrara con la prueba de embarazo en la mano." dijo la latina

"¿Te encontró con la prueba de embarazo en la mano?" preguntó Quinn

"Si, ¿Ella no se los dijo?" preguntó Santana

"No, dijo que vos estabas embarazada, que era de Noah y nada más." dijo Brittany

"¿Cómo nada más?" preguntó Santana

"Si, no dijo nada más. Solo se fue." dijo Brittany

"Antes de eso nos pidió que no eligiéramos ningún bando. Que sea lo que sea que te hubiera llegado a engañarla, seguro que era alguna razón que no contemplaba lo que sentías por ella. Que probablemente hubiera pasado tarde o temprano y que debíamos comportarnos como tus amigas. Que no se nos ocurra dejarte sola." dijo Quinn

Santana se largó a llorar y se dió cuenta de que Rachel había entendido mal las cosas. Quería gritar que fue un error, que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido engañarla, pero lo había hecho así que no tenía sentido alguno hacerlo.

Las rubias, abrazaron a Santana y ayudaron a que se calmara.

"¿Quién destrozó a Puckerman? Por favor, díganme que no fue Rachel." preguntó Santana cuando ya se había calmado.

"Entonces no podemos decírtelo." dijo Quinn

"¿Fue Rachel?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"Si, con ayuda, pero ella solo lo destrozó anímicamente. Lo físico se lo hicieron Finn y Karofsky." respondió Quinn.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Santana una vez más.

"No te lo podemos decir." dijo Quinn "¿Cómo va el bebé?" preguntó la más pequeña de las rubias para cambiar el tema.

"Yo que sé." respondió Santana

"¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Fuiste al médico?" preguntó Quinn

"No." respondió Santana

"Bueno, entonces vamos a tener que ir." dijo Quinn

* * *

><p>No fue hasta que Santana tenía 6 meses de embarazo y su panza ya se veía, que se enteró del destino de Rachel. Realmente, se dijo, que lo tendría que haber pensado antes.<p>

Todo fue casualidad. Quinn la había invitado a su casa a ver unas películas, Santana llegó antes de la hora y la rubia le había dicho de que la esperara en su habitación mientras ella iba a comprar algo para comer y algunas cosas que Beth necesitaba. Ah, y que cuidara a Beth, quien estaba durmiendo pacíficamente.

Santana se acostó en la cama de Quinn y miró alrededor en la habitación. Pude ver un papel algo extraño en el escritorio, pero no quería levantarse. Por el monitor, escuchó que Beth comenzó a hacer ruidos en la otra habitación. Se levantó despacio y cuando pasó al frente del escritorio volvió a mirar el papel. Que en realidad era un sobre. Con una mano sobre su vientre, se acercó para investigar más y pudo ver la letra cuidada y elegante de Rachel. Observó unos segundos como escribía perfectamente Quinn Fabray y giró el sobre para ver el remitente. Si, se dijo dejando el sobre en donde estaba y caminando a ver a Beth. Lo tendría que haber sabido antes. Se tendría que haber dado cuenta antes.

Cuando Quinn regresó, notó un leve cambio en la latina pero no hizo ningún comentario. Guardó los víveres que había comprado y se sentó junto a su amiga que jugaba con Beth en el sillón.

Y después, Santana dijo dos palabras. Dos palabras que le iluminaron el rostro, porque desde ahora sabía donde encontrar a Rachel. Y aunque le costara millones de dólares, millones de minutos perdidos en el espacio, estaba segura de que al final, Rachel iba a querer hablar con ella. Santana no podía vivir sin Rachel Berry en su vida.

"New York." dijo Santana. Miró a los ojos a Quinn y pronunció la ciudad en donde Rachel vivía. Quinn puso su mejor cara para no demostrar la veracidad de esas palabras.

El resto de la noche, lo pasaron tranquilas, sin tocar el tema de Rachel, cosa que Quinn agradeció ya que era un tema concurrente en sus reuniones con Santana, quien seguía profundamente enamorada de la diva. Cuando la acompañó hasta la puerta Santana se dio vuelta y la abrazó.

"Cuando le respondas la carta. "dijo mientras la mantenía cerca de ella. "Dile que yo no voy a parar de buscarla hasta que por lo menos me escuche." Y con eso se alejó, dejando a la rubia completamente dura en la puerta de su casa y palmeandose el rostro mentalmente por el error de haber dejado el sobre con la carta que Rachel le había enviado (y que había llegado ese día) sobre su escritorio. En su habitación.

* * *

><p><em>Cecy: en la pagina de fanfiction hay una opcion que es DocX y ahi se pueden hacer conexiones para compartir documentos. Queria enviarte lo que escribi hasta ahora con tu idea a ver si te parecia bien, pero como me dijiste que el msn no te funcionaba bien y yo realmente no lo uso, se me ocurrio por ahi. Fijate y avisame. Besos! Lore<em>


	13. La historia

_Buenas! Capítulo dedicado a vanzinha._

_Como ya casí estoy terminando el que sigue, que si no me equivoco es el 14, les dejo este. Como les dije en el anterior después de que vanzinha me hiciera dar cuenta de un error, había que recordar el nombre de la historia. Así que, acá va. _

_Glee no me pertenece, y el sol tampoco, porque si pudiera controlar el sol, les aseguro que le haría bajar un poco la intensidad de su calor veraniego. _

_Lore._

* * *

><p><strong>La historia<strong>

"_Cuando le respondas la carta. "dijo mientras la mantenía cerca de ella. "Dile que yo no voy a parar de buscarla hasta que por lo menos me escuche." Y con eso se alejó, dejando a la rubia completamente dura en la puerta de su casa y palmeandose el rostro mentalmente por el error de haber dejado el sobre con la carta que Rachel le había enviado (y que había llegado ese día) sobre su escritorio. En su habitación._

"¿Y?¿Cómo sigue?" preguntó Santana mirando las hojas que tenía en la mano.

"No tengo ni idea" Respondió Rachel

"¿No tendría que habernos pedido permiso para poder utilizar nuestros nombres en la historia?" preguntó la latina dejando las hojas de papel en el escritorio de la diva y acostándose junto a ella en la cama.

"Supongo que no pareció que la iba a mostrar en público."

"Quién hubiera pensado que Quinn Fabray iba a volver de unas semanas en Virginia para meterse en un curso de literatura en el centro comunitario que dura todo el verano."

"Quien hubiera pensando que iba a escribir una historia con nosotras. Pero es bueno que esté expresándose."

"¿Por qué lo dejó en tu habitación? ¿Te pidió que lo leyeras?" preguntó Santana abrazando a la diva.

"¿Quién dijo que lo dejó en mi habitación?" respondió ella poniendo cara de inocente.

"¿De dónde lo sacaste?" preguntó Santana.

"Bueno, me llamaba la atención el tiempo que pasaba adentro de su habitación después de haber estado mirándonos constantemente. Así que cuando se fue a buscar a Beth a lo de Judy, entré en su cuarto."

"Ayer te estabas quejando de que estaba cerrando su cuarto con llave." dijo Santana mirándola sospechosamente.

"Puede o no puede ser que haya entrado en su cuarto, forzando o no, el cerrojo de la puerta."

"¡Oh! ¡Rachel Berry, eres una delincuente!" dijo Santana fingiendo sorpresa.

"Como si no lo supieras" respondió la diva intentando besar a la latina.

Habían regresado de Virginia hacía dos semanas. Las cuales, se la pasaron cenando y almorzando con Leroy, Jon y Shelby. El resto del día, lo pasaban en la pileta o tomando sol y escondiéndose cada vez que veían aparecer el pelo corto de Sue Sylvester por la cerca que separaba las casas. Pero, el tiempo de estar holgazaneando ya estaba poniendo un poco incómoda a la diva. Tenía ganas de hacer algo, aunque no sabía que.

"Ojalá fuera cierto lo de ese boliche gay clandestino." dijo Rachel después de pasar unos minutos escuchando el sonido del corazón de Santana.

"No me molesta. Las reglas eran poco claras y la Rachel de la historia seguía inventándolas ante cualquier pregunta de la Santana de la historia."

"Voy a devolver la historia." dijo Rachel

"Noooooo. Quédate conmigo un poquito más." dijo Santana haciendo un puchero

"Son cinco minutos. La dejo como estaba y vuelvo. Quinn va a regresar en unos veinte minutos, más o menos."

"Esta bien." dijo Santana haciendo puchero.

"Ah, y vistete. Vamos a salir de compras."

"¿De compras?"

"Sip."

"¿Qué vamos a comprar?"

"Fuegos artificiales."

"Ya pasó el 4 de Julio. Si ahora tiramos fuegos artificiales nos pueden meter en la cárcel."

"¿Quién dijo que se van a dar cuenta que fuimos nosotras?"

"A veces me da miedo como piensas."

"Hay dos opciones, o te vistes y vienes conmigo y Noah, o voy sola con Noah."

"Ya me visto."

* * *

><p>"Ya los compré." dijo Puckerman cuando llegaron a la casa de él.<p>

"¿Y dónde están?" preguntó Rachel

"Rachel, te quiero como a una hermana. Pero son las 3 de la tarde y no voy a decirte donde los dejé, para que comiences a armar todo en plena luz del día." dijo Puckerman

"¡Noah!" se quejó la diva

"No, Rachel. Además, todavía no hablaste con Sue." dijo él

"La estuvimos evitando." dijo despacio la diva.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el muchacho.

"Santana tiene miedo de que le diga que tiene que hacer ejercicio." respondió Rachel

"¿Santana ganó peso?" preguntó Puckerman mirando a la latina de arriba a abajo.

"No, no ganó. Pero eso no la tranquiliza." respondió Rachel.

"Bueno, entonces, habla con Sue, deja de esquivarla y listo." dijo Puckerman volviendo a entrar en su casa.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva.

"Quiero ir a la pileta." respondió Rachel.

Santana sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa y siguió a su novia hacia el auto.

* * *

><p>"Pensé que me estaban evitando." dijo Sue Sylvester bloqueando el sol que Santana y Rachel estaban recibiendo en sus cuerpos. Santana, inmediatamente, buscó algo para taparse. "Tranquila, S." dijo Sue. "Pude ver que tu cuerpo está en buenas condiciones. Aunque tengo entendido que han estado bajo techo mucho tiempo y no quiero saber como lo has estado ejercitando."<p>

"De acuerdo, entrenadora." dijo Santana por lo bajo, y escondiendo su rostro para que Sue no viera la sonrisa al momento de recordar como había estado ejercitando su cuerpo.

"Berry." dijo Sue "estoy aburrida. A este pueblo en verano le hace falta un poco de acción y mi hermana quiere ver algo distinto. No sé. Algo lindo."

"Justo tenía que hablar con ud. de algo así." dijo Rachel levantándose de su reposera y guiando a Sue hacia la cocina de la casa. "¿Limonada?"

"No bebo nada en casas ajenas. Puede estar envenenado." dijo Sue

"Sue, has comido y bebido varias veces en mi casa y mi comida." dijo Rachel

"Descubriste mi pequeño juego. Felicitaciones, Berry." dijo Sue

"¿Qué juego?" preguntó la diva.

"No importa. Cuéntame el plan."

Rachel le contó lo que tenía pensado hacer y Sue la escuchó atentamente. Mientras tanto, Santana se escabulló por detrás de ellas y se puso al lado de Rachel para ver la reacción que la entrenadora iba a tener.

"Me gusta." dijo Sue cuando terminó de hablar. "¿Qué consiguió Puckerman?"

"No sé. No me dejó ver nada." dijo Rachel

"Yo voy a hablar con él." dijo Sue sacando su celular.

En ese momento se escucharon unos pesados pasos bajando las escaleras y todas miraron hacia la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Berry!" dijo Quinn cuando la vio. "¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo en mi habitación? Olvida eso, ¿Cómo diablos entraste?" dijo caminando hacia la diva como si fuera un león a punto de atacar.

"Quinn." dijo Rachel dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás. "¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?" preguntó.

"Rachel." dijo Quinn suavizando la voz, pero no la mirada. Santana pensó que era un cazador que estaba a punto de destrozar a su presa.

"Yo no fuí." dijo Rachel y salió corriendo hacia el patio trasero. Llegó hasta el borde de la pileta donde Quinn la alcanzó y las dos cayeron al agua. Quinn comenzó a tirarle agua en la cara y Rachel comenzó a defenderse haciendo lo mismo. De pronto, ante la mirada atónita de Santana que las había seguido hasta afuera y de Sue desde la puerta de la casa que seguía hablando por teléfono, las dos comenzaron a reírse y a salir de la pileta.

"La próxima vez, Rachel, que quieras leer lo que escribo, avísame. No me marques los errores ortográficos en rojo." dijo Quinn entrando en la casa toda mojada.

"Sabías que vas a limpiar eso, ¿Verdad?" gritó la diva que estaba agradecida de tener el traje de baño puesto.

"Es tu castigo por entrar en mi habitación como si fueras una ladrona." respondió Quinn

"¿En serio le marcaste los errores ortográficos?" preguntó Santana alcanzándole una toalla para que se seque.

"No pude aguantarme." respondió la diva. "Tenía varios."

"Así nunca vas a poder seguir espiando que es lo que escribe." dijo Santana riéndose.

"No me interesa. La gramática es más importante." respondió la diva sacudiendo su cabeza y mojando a Santana.

"Antes de que empiecen otra guerra con agua uds. dos, aviso que el plan se atrasa una semana." dijo Sue interrumpiendo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Puckerman consiguió cosas, pero yo voy a conseguir más y mejores." dijo Sue "Quiero que sea épico."

"Va a ser épico, simplemente por el lugar en donde lo vamos a hacer." dijo Rachel.

"Si, pero además te olvidas de un detalle." dijo Sue

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Rachel

"La semana que viene es el concierto al aire libre que realiza no se quién y a donde casi todo Lima va a estar presente. Todos lo van ver." dijo Sue

"¡Es cierto!" dijo Rachel. "Estoy perdiendo habilidades."

"Puede ser. O puedes que estés más entretenida en lo que haces entre las sábanas con la capitana de mis porristas." dijo Sue saludando con la mano y desapareciendo por la puerta que había logrado colocar en la cerca.

"Puede ser que lo que Sue dijo tenga algo de razón." dijo Rachel mirando detenidamente la reacción de Santana. "Vamos a tener que dejar el sexo de lado por un tiempo."

"Berry, estás completamente loca." dijo la latina acercándose más a ella. "No creo que puedas mantenerte de este cuerpo " señaló su cuerpo de arriba a abajo " demasiado tiempo sin tocarlo." Y agarró una mano de Rachel.

"No...no tienes idea..." dijo Rachel tragando saliva "de la voluntad que tengo."

Santana, sonrío y puso la mano que había agarrado en su pecho.

"¿Quieres hacerlo en la pileta?" preguntó Rachel inmediatamente. "Todavía no probamos ahí."

"Lo mejor que dijiste en todo el día." respondió Santana besando a la diva y empujándola hacia el agua.

* * *

><p>"¡Hola Quinn!" dijo Brittany entrando en la casa como si fuera de ella.<p>

"Hola Britt." respondió Quinn

"¿Dónde están San y Rach? Quiero cenar con ellas también. Podemos hacer algo como una doble cita."

"Estaban en la pileta." dijo Quinn. "Vamos a avisarles."

"De acuerdo." dijo Brittany tomando la delantera.

"Ohhh, sexy. ¿Puedo unirme?" dijo Brittany cuando vio lo que las morenas estaban haciendo en la pileta. Técnicamente, en los escalones de la pileta.

"¿En serio?" gritó Quinn. "Uds. dos están arruinando todos los mejores lugares de esta casa. Por lo menos no sé cuales otros han arruinado. Ahora no me voy a poder meter en la pileta lo que queda del verano." dijo sin poder sacar los ojos de lo que estaba viendo.

"Por lo menos estás más segura de ti misma, Fabray." dijo Santana, con una mano todavía dentro de Rachel y con una mano de la diva todavía dentro de ella. "La última vez que nos descubriste saliste corriendo y a los gritos."

"No me interesa. Vacíen la pileta esta noche y mañana la hacen limpiar y la llenan de nuevo. No me baño en esa agua ni loca." dijo Quinn

"Quinn, si me permites." dijo la diva. "El agua tiene cloro, no hay problema. No voy a andar gastando agua solo porque temes meterte en una pileta donde dos personas tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Lo cual es normal."

"¿Por lo menos podrían separarse?" preguntó Quinn

"Podrías darte la vuelta, Quinn. Es más fácil." dijo Brittany girando a Quinn y mirando a las morenas.

"Tu también Britt." dijo Santana.

"Ohhh." dijo Brittany haciendo un puchero y dándo la vuelta.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué vamos a comer?" preguntó Brittany cuando ya estaban junto a las morenas en la cocina.<p>

"Yo estoy asqueada por lo que acabo de ver, no tengo hambre." dijo Quinn

"Fabray, no te hagas la lady. Vos y yo sabemos que con Britt, aquí presente, seguramente vas a tener una cena tardía." dijo Santana abrazando a Rachel por detrás y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la diva.

"Mejor cambiemos de tema" dijo Quinn. "¿Qué vamos a comer?"

"¿Dónde está Beth?" preguntó Rachel

"Con Puck. Se la dejé por el fin de semana." respondió Quinn mientras agarraba los folletos de los restaurantes con delivery en Lima

"¿No hacía una fiesta?" preguntó Santana

"No, yo no estoy en Europa, San." respondió Rachel

"Oh, cierto." dijo Santana mirando a Quinn con un brillo en los ojos.

"¿Se van a hacer mucho tiempo más las graciosas con respecto a lo que escribí?" preguntó Quinn

"¡Sabía que la historia la conocía!" anunció Brittany

"Tendrías que haber pedido nuestro permiso, Quinn." dijo Rachel

"No, porque no era la que iba a presentar. Ahora, si la voy a presentar. Y como ya la leyeron, tengo su permiso." dijo Quinn

"No entiendo como funciona eso." dijo Santana

"Quiero pizza." dijo Brittany

"Además, no tenían porque leerla." dijo Quinn

"No entiendo porque nos utilizaste a nosotras." dijo Santana

"¿Acaso uds. no se ven a sí mismas?" preguntó Quinn

"No." respondieron juntas las morenas.

"Son extremadamente insoportables con las demostraciones de amor. Santana es celosa por naturaleza pero está mucho más calmada y sobre todas las cosas se nota en el ambiente que se aman." dijo Quinn

"¿Y eso es malo por qué...?" preguntó Santana

"Finn viene a testificar en la audiencia pero después se va a una escuela militar." dijo Brittany.

"No es malo. Es solo que, no sé." dijo Quinn

"¿Alguien escuchó lo que dijo Brittany?" preguntó Rachel quién si lo había escuchado

"No, ¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Santana mirando a su amiga y Quinn giró para mirar a Brittany.

"Brittany, repite lo que dijiste." dijo Rachel.

"Quiero pizza." dijo Brittany sonriendo.

"No, después de eso." dijo Rachel

"¿Finn viene a testificar en el juicio y después se va a una escuela militar?" preguntó Brittany

"Si, eso." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo lo van a dejar entrar en una escuela militar?" preguntó Santana

"Eso es lo que yo escuché que decía mi mamá por teléfono." dijo Brittany

"No creo que lo dejen entrar en una escuela militar." dijo Quinn

"No es una escuela militar." dijo Puckerman entrando en la casa.

"¿Y qué es?" preguntó Rachel

"Es una escuela privada. Más privada que en la que está Kurt. Que anunció, vuelve a McKinley pero según lo que Burt me dijo está mas tranquilo. Sabe en que se equivocó. Bueno, volviendo a Finn, es una escuela privada en donde va a seguir manteniendo sesiones con su psicólogo hasta que salga, si es que puede salir libre de sesiones psicológicas." dijo Puck

"No sabía que la señora Hudson tenía mucho dinero. Eso debe ser caro." dijo Quinn

"El tío de Finn se encarga de todos los gastos." dijo Puck

"¿Qué haces acá, Puckerman?" preguntó Santana. "¿No estabas con Beth?"

"Si, solo vine a decir eso y a buscar el osito de felpa de ella porque no puede dormir porque no lo tiene." dijo Puck

"Voy a buscarlo" dijo Quinn

"¿Podemos comer pizza?" preguntó Brittany.

"¿Y con quién dejaste a tu hija, cabeza de huevo duro?" preguntó Santana

"Con mi madre, Les – Lo." dijo Puck

"¡Ey! No te metas con mi nova, Noah" dijo Rachel

"No me defiendas, Rachel." dijo Santana

"En este momento, no me simpatizas." dijo la diva.

"¿Y yo que hice?" preguntó la latina

"Noah." dijo Rachel mirando al muchacho.

"No voy a retirar el Les – Lo. No, no." dijo Puck.

"Aquí tienes el osito, Puck." dijo Quinn

"Salvado por la mamá." dijo él saliendo de la casa corriendo.

* * *

><p>"¿Podemos ver la bella y la bestia?" preguntó Brittany después de comer.<p>

"Yo quiero ver el exorcista" dijo Rachel recibiendo miradas por parte de Quinn y de Santana. "¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Pensé que ibas a a exigir ver un musical." dijo Quinn

"¿Hace cuánto que estás viviendo conmigo, Quinn?" preguntó Rachel.

"Muchos meses." respondió la rubia.

"En esos "muchos meses" ¿cuántas veces me viste, escuchaste o supusiste que yo estaba viendo un musical?" preguntó la diva.

Quinn pensó en retrospectiva y finalmente respondió: "Ninguna."

"Exacto."

"No entiendo." dijo Brittany que había mirado con peculiar atención todo el intercambio.

"Muchas veces, Quinn o Santana, vuelven a pensar en la Rachel Berry antes de todo el escándalo en glee. Si, me gustan los musicales, pero me gusta ver todo tipo de películas."

"Ah, bueno. ¿Podemos ver la bella y la bestia?" volvió a preguntar Brittany.

* * *

><p>"Nunca más veo una película de dibujos animados junto a Quinn" dijo Santana mientras entraban en la habitación de Rachel<p>

"¿Tenías que hacerme acordar?" dijo la diva tirándose en la cama

"Es que...¿cómo?¿Con la bella y la bestia?"

"Ajjjjjjjj"

"Esa chica tiene peores problemas en la cabeza que yo" dijo Santana tirándose arriba de la latina. "Incluso me quitó las ganas."

"¿No podría haber ido al baño a terminar lo que estaba haciendo?"

"Creo que fue su venganza por encontrarnos en la pileta."

"Si, pero fue un asco. Encima susurraba Bella, Bella."

"Creo que estaba pensando en Crepúsculo."

"No sé en lo que estaba pensando."

"Brittany no se veía muy contenta."

"¡Oh! Ya sé lo que pasó."

"¿Qué?"

"Faltaban un par de piezas de tu maleta"

"¿Qué maleta?"

"La que llevaste a Virginia"

"¿La que contenía todos los juguetes sexuales?"

"Si."

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Memoria."

"Ajá."

"Una de las que faltaban tenía control remoto."

"Brittany es una genia."

"Con razón."

* * *

><p>"Noah envió un mensaje." dijo Rachel a la mañana siguiente.<p>

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó Santana mientras ponía una taza de café al frente de la diva.

"Fiesta de disfraces, este viernes en su casa." dijo Rachel justo cuando Brittany y Quinn entraban en la cocina.

"Es bueno que no es una fiesta de disfraces en la que me acuesto con él" dijo Santana mirando a Quinn

"Y yo voy a estar, así que no va a haber problema." dijo Rachel

"No creo que Puck se acueste con la novia de su mejor amiga." dijo Brittany

"¿Van a seguir con lo de la historia?" preguntó Quinn

"¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una fiesta de disfraces en pleno verano?" preguntó Santana

"A Noah." dijo Rachel tipeando algo

"¿Qué le estás escribiendo?" preguntó Santana

"Le estoy diciendo que envíe la lista de disfraces, porque yo ya tengo el mío." dijo la diva dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Son extremadamente empalagosas." dijo Quinn mirando la demostración de afecto entre las morenas.

"Sos extremadamente celosa, Fabray" dijo Santana abrazando a la diva.

"¿De qué vas a ir disfrazada, Rach?" preguntó Brittany

"Es una sorpresa, Britt." respondió la diva

"¿Cómo vas a hacer que nadie te copié el disfraz?" preguntó Santana

"Noah va a ir entregando por día una lista con los primeros que reclamen cierto disfraz. Les recomiendo que elijan pronto y algo fresco, porque disfrazarse de dinosaurio no creo que sea algo bueno con este calor." dijo Rachel

"¡Yo quiero ir de Bella!" dijo Brittany

"Es mejor que vayas de la Bella Durmiente, Britt" dijo Quinn

"Si, no queremos que Quinn comience a tener un orgasmo en el medio de la pista de baile." dijo Santana logrando que la rubia en cuestión se ponga completamente colorada.

"Te odio, López." dijo Quinn

"Me voy a la pileta." dijo Rachel

"¿Ese es tu plan para hoy?" preguntó Santana

"Para todo el día de hoy" respondió la diva saliendo de la casa.

* * *

><p>"Fantástico. Mi disfraz ya está reservado solo para mi" dijo Santana la mañana siguiente<p>

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Rachel mientras salían de la casa

"No te lo voy a decir a no ser que me digas el tuyo."

"Nop."

"¿Cómo vas a ocultarlo si vamos juntas a la fiesta?"

"Porque me voy a cambiar en la casa de Noah."

"Ese debe tener cámaras en todos los baños. Así que no."

"No va a tener la cámara prendida si le digo que yo quiero cambiarme. Te tiene miedo."

"¿Por qué no te podés cambiar en casa?"

"Porque si me cambio en la casa no me vas a dejar salir."

"No me gusta."

"Por supuesto que no te gusta."

"Esto es lindo."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Poder pasar tiempo vos y yo solas. Ahora que Quinn le prohibió a Brittany pasar tiempo haciendo cosas de pareja junto a nosotras por unos días."

"Que reacción extraña la de Quinn."

"Creo que más que extraña es una reacción para evitar problemas de vergüenza"

"Apareció el faltante en la maleta"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, lo quemé."

"¿En qué momento haces todas esas cosas si siempre estás conmigo?"

"A veces no puedo dormir"

"¿Por qué lo quemaste?"

"No te preocupes. Encargué otro. Llega entre 10 y 20 días."

"Bueno, vamos a tener que esconderlo mejor."

"Ya está todo listo."

"Eres una maldita diva escurridiza, ¿verdad?"

"No sé si maldita."

"Te amo."

"Yo también me amo."

"Tendrías que haber dicho que me amabas."

"Eso se sabe."

"No viene mal escucharlo de vez en cuando. Sobre todo cuando yo te lo digo."

"Te amo, San."

"Gracias."

* * *

><p>Miércoles, Jueves y Viernes, pasaron de la misma manera. Levantándose y hacer pasar las horas al borde de la pileta o dentro de la habitación. Total, las rubias las evitaban. Bueno, una de las rubias. Ya que cada vez que tenían una conversación, las morenas siempre encontraban alguna forma de burlarse de ella. Ya sea por la historia, o por lo sucedido durante la proyección hogareña de la bella y la bestia. Y Brittany, había comenzado a retarlas cada vez que esto pasaba.<p>

Volviendo, el viernes lo pasaron al lado de la pileta toda la mañana y tuvieron la agraciada visita de la única Sue Sylvester.

"Si entran por el pasadizo ese que les mostré la otra vez, van a poder trabajar ahí casi todo el día. Así para la noche está listo." dijo sin siquiera saludar a las dos formas femeninas que se estaban rostizando al sol. "Ahora tengo ganas de comer pollo rostizado."

"Hoy tenemos la fiesta de Noah." dijo Rachel

"Lo sé. Es por eso que le dije que la organizara para hoy. Mañana, antes de que salga el sol, se meten en McKinley y salen recién cuando terminen. Oh casualidad, todos los sistemas de alarmas van a estar bloqueados hasta que uds. me avisen que salieron. Traten de no dejar ninguna huella." dijo Sue mirando a la diva

"Por eso no hay problema, Sue." dijo la diva.

"Nos vemos mañana, en el concierto al aire libre."

* * *

><p>"¿Tenemos que ir?" preguntó Santana cuando terminó de vestirse como Lara Croft, con las armas en las piernas, con todos los detalles. "Salvo la belleza de Angelina Jolie" dijo Quinn pasando por la puerta del cuarto de Rachel. "Por supuesto, Santana es más linda." gritó Rachel como respuesta.<p>

"Si." dijo Rachel abrazando a su novia por detrás, mientras observaba el reflejo de ella en el espejo.

"¿Puedo saber de que vas a ir disfrazada?"

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no me vas a dejar salir de casa y tengo la sensación de que no vamos a estar mucho tiempo en la fiesta después de que me veas con el disfraz puesto."

"No me gusta."

"Tenlo por seguro que queda claro."

* * *

><p>Santana, fue manejando a la fiesta, en el asiento de atrás, iba Brittany, en un traje de diablita y Quinn disfrazada de ángel. Fueron las primeras en bajarse apenas el auto se detuvo cerca de la casa de Puck.<p>

"Es como estar en un mundo paralelo" dijo Santana viéndolas correr.

"Vamos, que quiero cambiarme." respondió Rachel

Para desgracia de la latina, Rachel le exigió que esperara en la planta baja con todos los demás, y Santana que no quería saber si su novia iba a ser capaz o no de cumplir su amenaza ("Si no esperás abajo, te prometo, que no duermo por una semana cerca tuyo. Es más, me voy con Shelby y con Leroy lo cual va a significar: sexo cero") esperó.

Media hora después, todos comenzaron a hacer silencio y a girar hacia la escalera. Y ahí estaba, Rachel Berry, en el traje más sexy que Santana podría haberla imaginado. Si, porque Rachel Berry se había disfrazado de Leia Organa, en bikini después de haber sido descubierta tratando de salvar a Han Solo. Santana no fue la única que comenzó a llenar el piso de la casa de Puckerman de saliva, pero si fue la única en reaccionar cuando vio como Quinn y Brittany se acercaban a la diva, que no había dejado de mirar a Santana ni un momento, en posición de caza.

Inmediatamente, Santana corrió hacia donde estaba su novia y la abrazó, tapando con su cuerpo por lo menos la parte de adelante de Rachel y comenzaron a caminar de esa forma hacia la puerta de entrada.

Santana sentía que Rachel se sacudía debajo de ella.

"San, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó la diva entre risas.

"No sé si te habrás dado cuenta. Pero, una, no solo estás cumpliendo una de mis fantasías sino que todos los que están en esta fiesta, te están mirando exactamente como yo solo te debería estar mirando y eso es porque estas cumpliendo las fantasías de ellos también." dijo Santana permitiendo que la diva se asomara por encima de uno de sus hombros.

"De los hombros lo entiendo, pero ¿Quinn?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su compañera de vivienda caminando despacio hacia ella sin sacarle los ojos de encima y con una mirada que recordaba los momentos en que Quinn era la HBIC y quería algo. De pronto sintió unas manos en sus hombros y algo que le colgaba en la espalda.

"Gracias Puckerman" dijo Santana asegurando el tapado detrás de la diva. "Quinn en realidad, es una amante secreta de la guerra de las galaxias." dijo despacio.

"Lo mejor que pueden hacer es irse de acá, ahora." dijo Puckerman caminando junto a ellas.

"¿Por qué me dejaste ponerme este disfraz, Noah?" preguntó Rachel

"No sabía, que tu cuerpo estaba en esas condiciones. Sé que sos sexy, pero no me imaginé que tanto. Y me olvidé ese detalle por la perfección que sueles tener y ahora te convertiste en la presa de todos los que están dentro de esta casa. Pero no voy a dejar que te pase nada. Ah, eso si, se sacaron muchas fotos." dijo Noah abriendo por fin la puerta para que pudieran salir. "Nos vemos antes de que salga el sol." dijo cuando ellas pasaban a su lado.

"Bueno, es momento de que yo aproveche ese disfraz." dijo Santana mientras seguían caminando hacia el auto.

"¿No me lo vas a quitar?" preguntó la diva

"Por supuesto que no. Primero, te voy a poner unas cadenas y te voy a atar en la cama. Ahora sos mi esclava."

"¿Perdón?"

"Si, si. Como Leia fue esclava de Jabba."

"Santana."

"Y después, de observarte en ese disfraz, que tengo que decir, fue lo más sexy que me pasó hasta ahora y que espero que estés contenta porque la ropa interior más las calzas de Lara Croft han quedado inutilizables, te voy a hacer el amor el resto de la noche." dijo Santana

"Entonces, mi ama. Lleveme urgente al castillo."

"¿Qué castillo?" preguntó Santana

Rachel giró sus ojos.

"A casa, Santana, vamos a casa."

"Oh, genial."

* * *

><p>Durante el día sábado, Quinn intentó despertar a las morenas pero del otro lado de la puerta, durante todo el día no hubo respuesta.<p>

"¿Quinn? ¿Otra vez?" preguntó Brittany cuando vio volver a su novia después de la octava vez en una hora en que subió a buscarlas.

"Quiero ver si era cierto y no fue producto de mi imaginación." respondió Quinn

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El disfraz que Rachel usó anoche."

"Por las fotos en facebook, fue cierto."

"¿Qué?"

"Está etiquetada en los facebook de todos los que estuvieron anoche. Rachel si se disfrazó de Leia Organa."

"¿Y por qué no salen del cuarto?"

"Por un lado, no creo que Santana la deje volver a salir con ese disfraz puesto. Y por el otro, creo que no están."

"¿Por qué decís eso?"

"Solo está el auto de Santana y el tuyo en el garage."

"Buena deducción."

"Soy inteligente"

* * *

><p>"Hola" dijo Rachel entrando en la cocina cerca de las 8 de la noche<p>

"Hola" dijo Santana entrando por detrás.

"¿Dónde estaban?" preguntó Quinn

"Quinn, me olvidé que te respondíamos en la historia." dijo Rachel

"Te odio, Berry." dijo Quinn levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

"Es una buena forma de que deje de acosarnos con preguntas." dijo la latina

"Es muy gracioso ver su cara."

"Y para que sepan, entregué esa historia a mi profesor en el curso ayer a la mañana." dijo Quinn asomándose por la puerta.

"¿Por lo menos la terminaste?" preguntó Santana

"Si. Nunca vuelven a estar juntas." respondió Quinn

"Te odio, Fabray." dijo la latina.

"¿Vamos al concierto?" dijo Rachel

"Realmente no tengo muchas ganas." dijo Santana

"¿Quinn?" preguntó la diva gritando

"Sin ganas" respondió la rubia desde la otra habitación.

"No te iba a preguntar si querías ir al concierto, te iba a pedir que dejes de intentar hacerte amiga en facebook de todos los que tienen una foto mía como Leia. Me das escalofríos." gritó Rachel.

"¿Para qué quieres una foto de mi novia, Fabray?" preguntó Santana

"San, creo que es mejor que no vuelvas a preguntarle eso." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?" preguntó la latina

"¿Pizza, cerveza y pileta?" preguntó Rachel

"Buena idea. ¿Podremos ver el espectáculo?" preguntó la latina marcando el número de la pizzería

"Si, desde acá se va a ver bien." respondió la diva

"¿Qué espectáculo? No vamos a poder ver el concierto desde acá." dijo Quinn entrando en la cocina nuevamente. "Quiero pizza con bacon." agregó.

"Deja de mirar a mi novia como si fuera un pedazo de bacon, Quinn" dijo Santana

"Le voy a pedir a Noah que traiga las cervezas." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué hicieron?" preguntó Quinn observando a las morenas. Mientras las observaba se dio cuenta de que no habían dormido, nada y de que tenían un brillo divertido en los ojos.

"Ya te vas a enterar, Quinn." dijo Rachel

"¿No descansas ni en verano?" preguntó mirando a Rachel.

"Estaba aburrida. Sue estaba aburrida. Noah estaba aburrido." explicó Rachel levantando los hombros.

"No puedo creerlo." dijo Quinn levantando sus brazos.

"¿Podemos pasar la noche tranquilas, Quinn? Además, te va a gustar el espectáculo." dijo Rachel "Y no." dijo cuando vio que la rubia estaba por hablar. "No me voy a poner el traje de Leia."

"Tu novia." dijo Quinn a Santana después de que Rachel salió de la cocina para preparar las cosas al costado de la pileta "Da miedo".

"¿Por qué?¿Por qué adivinó lo qué ibas a decir? No, es porque vio que yo te miraba. Detuvo un tremendo ataque de celos, que podía llegar a terminar en asesinato." dijo Santana juntando unos cubiertos.

"Somos cuatro con Puck, ¿por qué llevas más?" preguntó Quinn

"Vienen Shelby, Leroy, Jon y Sue y estoy segura de que vas a querer que Brittany vea lo que va a pasar." dijo Santana "Así que le avisé. Además, Britt te mantiene distraída y estoy cansada de verte babear sobre mi novia."

"¡Ey!" gritó Quinn tratando de defenderse.

"¿Por qué en tu historia Rachel y Santana no terminaban juntas?" preguntó la latina antes de salir hacia el patio trasero.

"No te lo voy a decir." dijo Quinn

"Seguramente porque de alguna forma, terminaba junto a la Quinn de tu historia, ¿verdad?"

"Te odio." dijo Quinn

"Esa es una frase que hoy se repitió mucho." dijo la latina saliendo de la casa "¡Ah! Invité a Judy también, y Puck trae a Beth. Tendrías que prepararle algo para comer." agregó.

* * *

><p>"¿Y tomaron todas las precauciones?" preguntó Sue justo cuando Santana salía de la casa.<p>

"Todas." respondió la diva.

"Genial. Por lo menos Jean lo va a poder ver." dijo Sue

"¿No la trajiste?" preguntó la diva

"No, quiso quedarse allá."

"Oh. Que lastima."

"Si, pero les va a contar a todos sus amigos y el director les va a organizar una comida afuera."

"Eso es bueno."

"Casualmente, hablando del director. ¿Sabías que es nuevo?" preguntó Sue

"No, no sabía." dijo Rachel

"Si, se llama León Berry." dijo Sue

"¿León?" preguntó Santana

"León" confirmó Sue

"¿Desde cuándo?" preguntó Rachel

"Hace un mes." respondió Sue

"¿Mejoró en algo el lugar?" preguntó la diva

"Muchísimo." dijo Sue

"Entonces, no tienes que preocuparte." dijo Rachel

"Es un mafioso, Rachel." dijo Santana

"San, no quiero discutir con vos." dijo la diva

"Si, S, no busques discutir con ella." dijo Sue

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? Cualquiera sea tu respuesta, voy a creerla." dijo Santana mirando a Rachel, quien asintió. "¿Es un mafioso o no?"

La diva, la observó por unos instantes y luego miró a Sue. Suspiró y respondió con un no.

"Bien, entonces no voy a mencionar más esa palabra." dijo Santana

"Gracias, San." dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la boca

"Demasiado empalagosas" dijo Quinn apareciendo por detrás.

"Demasiado celosa." dijo Sue mirando a quien alguna vez fue su HBIC.

* * *

><p>Todos sabían que el concierto a beneficio iba a terminar cerca de las 11 de la noche y la verdad, el tiempo se les estaba pasando rápido. Judy, Shelby y Sue estaban concentradas en una conversación que parecía importante. Leroy, Jon y Puckerman se habían puesto a tirar un balón de football con la pileta en el medio. Quinn y Brittany no dejaban de mirar a las morenas quienes estaban tiradas en el pasto mirando el cielo.<p>

"Mercedes me acaba de avisar que el concierto terminó. Me pidió que les avisé a uds. aunque no sabe para que necesitaban esa información." dijo Quinn

"¡Genial!" dijo Rachel apretando algo en su celular y levantándose del piso y extendiendo una mano para ayudar a la latina.

"Que comience el show" gritó Puckerman

"¿Qué show?¿Muppets?" preguntó Brittany

"No, mira hacia el norte, Britt." dijo Rachel

Y de pronto, se comenzó a escuchar el silbido de fuegos artificiales, y luces de colores comenzaron a iluminar el cielo de Lima. Eran magníficos y Rachel y Santana los vieron abrazadas, mientras escuchaban a su alrededor los "oh" y los "ah" de sus amigos y familia. Habían preparado un pequeño entretiempo que duraba exactamente un minuto, mientras la mecha de la segunda tanda de fuegos artificiales iba hacia su destino. Fue en ese entonces, que escucharon las sirenas de la policía dirigiéndose hacia el lugar, McKinley.

Los fuegos duraron aproximadamente una hora y cuando terminaron, se pudo escuchar a lo lejos aplausos y gritos de la gente de Lima, incluso, algunos desde las casas vecinas (que no pertenecían a Sue, por supuesto).

"¿Figgins?" escucharon que Sue decía contestando el teléfono. "¿En serio?¿En el verano?¿Y cómo?...¿Qué van a investigar a todos los alumnos? Me parece que es una locura...¿Por qué? Porque no creo que un alumno haya conseguido esos fuegos artificiales...¿Cómo que cómo lo sé? Esos eran fuegos artificiales de show de año nuevo...¿Cómo que vas a investigar a los asiáticos?...Si, ya sé que los chinos descubrieron la pólvora, pero me parece que es racista...No, no me voy a presentar un domingo a una reunión especial administrativa de McKinley...¿Por qué? ¡Por que es domingo, Figgins!...El lunes si...¿Qué si vi donde estuvo quién?...Si, por supuesto que la vi, vive detrás mío...Es una adolescente que tiene una pileta en su casa, Figgins ¿Qué crees que estuvo haciendo todo el día?...¿Puckerman?¿Qué tiene que ver ese idiota en esto?...Tiene una hija Figgins, y 17 años, no creo que haya perdido tiempo poniendo fuegos artificiales en el techo de la escuela...Figgins, voy a cortar, esta conversación me aburre...Si, de acuerdo, el lunes. Adiós."

"Los adultos" dijo Leroy "Estamos de acuerdo en decir que no presenciamos esa conversación"

"Los jóvenes tampoco la presenciamos." dijo Quinn.

"Sigamos disfrutando de la noche." dijo Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa" dijo Quinn a mitad de semana.<p>

"De eso estoy segura." dijo Santana mirando por la ventana. Eran las 9 de la noche, Rachel se había ido a las 8 de la mañana y todavía no había regresado.

"Oh, por Dios. ¿Qué rayos es eso?" dijo Santana al ver aparecer un auto extraño en la calle que estacionaba al frente de la casa de la diva.

"Es un auto" dijo Brittany mirando por encima del hombro de la latina

"Odio cuando se junta con Puckerman y pasan horas a solas" dijo Santana en voz baja

"¿Otra vez los celos, San?" se burló Quinn

"No, nada de celos. Es porque se les ocurre cada cosa." dijo Santana

"¿A quién?" preguntó Rachel entrando en el living.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Santana señalando por la ventana

"Un auto." respondió Rachel

"¡Es lo que dije!" agregó Brittany

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Santana

"Ya vas a ver" sonrió Rachel. "Tengo hambre"

"¿No almorzaste?" preguntó Santana. Comenzó a preocuparse por esa manía que solía tener Rachel de saltarse comidas cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Si almorcé, pero tengo hambre. Son las 9 de la noche. Almorcé a la 1 del mediodía. No, no me salté ninguna comida." dijo Rachel

"¿Pedimos algo?" preguntó Quinn

"Pero no pizza. Por favor." dijo Rachel

"¡Comida china!" gritó Brittany.

* * *

><p>"Vamos." dijo Rachel a las 12 de la noche.<p>

"No voy a salir a ningún lado a esta hora." dijo Santana

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva

"Me da la sensación de que así empieza la historia de Quinn" dijo Santana

"¿Puedes acabarla? Además, supuestamente estaban uds. dos solas en la habitación de Rachel. Creo que es seguro de que se vayan ahora." dijo Quinn

"Es muy bueno verte reaccionar. No voy a terminar con nada." dijo Santana siguiendo a la diva.

"No me voy a subir en eso." dijo mirando el Nissan en el que Rachel había llegado. Era lo único que había reconocido del auto.

"¿Quieres seguirme en tu auto y después hacer una escena de celos cuando hagan subir a una chica en bikini para que me acompañe?" preguntó la diva desde la puerta del conductor.

"Si me subo en eso." dijo Santana.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Santana 5 minutos después.

"Una pista de carreras" dijo Rachel

"Es una calle que acaban de terminar de construir, ¿cómo puede ser una pista de carreras?" preguntó

"Se corren carreras."

"Ilegales"

"¿Y eso que importa?"

"¿Qué apuestas?"

"El auto"

"Espero que pierdas."

"No es mío."

"¿De quién es?"

"Del que está en la Ferrari" dijo Rachel señalando hacia uno de los costados. El hombre, bastante mayor para la colección de adolescentes que estaban poblando el camino, saludó a la diva y le hizo señas de que siguiera adelante.

"¿León?"

"León."

* * *

><p>"¡Quiero hacerlo otra vez!" gritó Santana mientras celebraba que habían salido vivas de una carrera en las que el auto alcanzó casi los 300 km y todo porque Rachel activó el nitrógeno.<p>

"No." dijo la diva

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo que devolver el auto."

"Ganaste"

"Era un favor que le tenía que devolver a León."

"¿Por qué?"

"Es León. Cualquier cosa que me diga es un favor."

"¿Alguna vez hizo algo a tu favor?"

"Por supuesto. Muchas veces."

"¿Qué?"

"Pasó las fiestas conmigo cuando estaba sola."

"Oh."

"¿Oh?"

"Lo siento."

"Además, si devolvemos el auto, el nos va a llevar a casa en su Ferrari."

"Me cae bien León."

"No sé por que no me sorprende."

* * *

><p>"¿Qué hicieron anoche?" preguntó Quinn al mediodía del día siguiente, con Beth en brazos.<p>

"No fuimos a un boliche clandestino gay." respondió Santana

"Eso lo sé, tengo entendido que no existe algo así." dijo Quinn poniéndose un poco colarada

"¿Estuviste buscando?" preguntó Rachel ocultando su sonrisa.

"No te rías Berry, sería algo bueno." dijo Quinn mirándola enojada.

"No dije nada" se defendió Rachel

"Pero en serio, ¿Qué hicieron anoche?" preguntó la rubia.

"Corrimos picadas ilegales en una calle de Lima, y Rachel ganó." dijo Santana

"Pedí que me lo dijeran en serio no que se inventaran alguna historia." dijo Quinn

"Eso hicimos." dijo la diva

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn

"Si." respondieron las morenas.

"Rach. Voy a ir a mi casa a ver como está todo. Mis padres creen que debo ir de vez en cuando y desde que volvimos y ellos se fueron no lo hice." dijo Santana dándole un beso a la diva antes de salir.

"¿Quinn, estás bien?" preguntó Rachel cuando estaban solas.

"No." dijo la rubia.

"¿Por qué no me hablaste antes?" preguntó Rachel

"Estás todo el tiempo con ella. Confío en ella pero a veces solo quiero hablar contigo un rato sin comentarios." dijo Quinn

"¿Qué pasó?"

"La historia."

"¿La historia? ¿Qué pasó con la historia?"

"La escribí porque estaba dudando. Dudando de si una pareja del mismo sexo puede durar toda una vida. ¿Crees que posible que tu relación con Santana dure para siempre?"

"No sé si lo creo, pero por ahora lo deseo. Creo que pensar en toda una vida es como demasiado pesado para alguien de 16 años."

"¿Cómo estás segura de que querés estar con una mujer o solo tener relaciones sexuales con mujeres? No lo intentaste con un hombre."

"No sé. Ningún hombre me produjo lo que me produce Santana."

"¿Qué es?"

"Mariposas en la panza."

"¿Podrías no ser tan cliché?"

"Ja. No, es que no sé bien como explicarlo."

"¿Podrías intentarlo?"

"Veamos..." dijo pensando. "Estar con Santana o cerca de Santana es...no, no, mejor empiezo desde el comienzo."

"Eso sería lo ideal."

"Antes, cuando yo estaba sola, cuando yo era el blanco de todos en McKinley, cuando Finn me prestaba atención, no sentía nada. Era ver la cara de Finn y sentir asco. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía cariño por él porque estaba ahí, para mi. Y cuando estuve parcialmente con Noah esa semana, sentí el amor por él que siento ahora, amistad. Pero Santana, ella siempre me produjo algo más. Sabía que había algo detrás de sus palabras, algo que ella no podía expresar. Sentía que en mi había algo. Cada vez que ella me hablaba, por más que fueran insultos, se producía una revolución dentro mío. Cuando me pidió disculpas, esa revolución alcanzó proporciones impresionantes, no puedo explicarte como me sentía al tenerla cerca. Era frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Era necesidad y cariño. Incluso ahora, siento todo eso cuando está conmigo. Constantemente está en mi mente. Cada cosa que hago, la hago pensando en que puede llegar a decir ella. Cada decisión que tomo, pienso en como va a salir ella afectada. Pienso por dos personas y no me molesta, porque realmente creo que eso es una parte del amor. ¿Qué es el amor? No tengo ni idea, Quinn, pero está ahí. Es ese sentimiento inexplicable es así, simplemente inexplicable."

"Guau." dijo Quinn. "No entendí nada."

"¿Te estás burlando?"

"No. Es que no sé como lo pueden enfrentar tan fácil. Es como...una cruzada salir al mundo declarando: ¡Ey, no se metan con nosotras!¡Somos lesbianas!"

"No es fácil."

"Para uds. si lo es. Están constantemente demostrando su amor."

"¿Te diste cuenta en dónde?"

"¿Qué?"

"Siempre tenemos muestras de afecto cuando estamos en lugares en donde todos saben que somos pareja y nos aceptan. Si vamos a hacer las compras, por ejemplo, en una situación en la que Santana me besaría o yo a ella, no lo hacemos porque no sabemos como puede llegar a reaccionar la gente que está a nuestro alrededor. Por eso generalmente no te hacemos caso cuando te quejas de que somos empalagosas."

"Pero en la fiesta la otra noche..."

"La otra noche Santana solo me abrazó. No me besó al frente de todos. Si, en McKinley muchos saben o sospechan de nuestra relación, pero no vamos a andar publicándola más para el diario o blog de Jacob."

"¿Por qué es tan difícil?"

"La sociedad. No está acostumbrada a los homosexuales. Muchos temen lo diferente. ¿Sabías que hay más de 450 especies de animales en los que se puede demostrar la homosexualidad pero hay solo una que demuestra la homofobia?"

"Entonces.."

"Entonces siempre va a ser difícil. ¿Cómo están las cosas con Brittany?"

"Como pueden estar."

"¿Y cómo es eso?"

"No muy bien. Ella no acepta el hecho de que no quiero salir del clóset"

"Oh."

"Además, no se si sienta lo necesario que tengo que sentir por ella."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Una puede estar con alguien aunque sienta cosas más profundas por otras personas?"

"¿Quinn?"

"No sé. La quiero, la quiero un montón, en serio. Pero no sé si la amo. No cuando no puedo dejar de pensar en esa otra persona."

"¿Quién es?"

"No puedo decírtelo."

"Esta bien."

"¿No vas a insistir?"

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Veo que es muy difícil estar hablando conmigo de todas estas cosas."

"Lo es."

"¿Le dijiste a Judy?"

"Mi mamá no creo que acepte que su hija sea, por lo menos, bisexual."

"Yo creo que si. Tendrías que intentar confiar más en ella."

"¿Cómo?"

"No sé. Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a Santana. Ella habló con María y cambió."

"¿Crees que tengo que cambiar?"

"No, creo que hablar con Judy te va a hacer bien."

"¿En que sentido?"

"Si ella te rechaza, por lo menos sabes que has tenido la sabia decisión de no haber vuelto a vivir con ella. Si te acepta, ¿qué es lo malo que pueda pasar?"

"El divorcio todavía no salió"

"Eso hay que esperar."

"¿Qué pasa si él se entera?"

"Él es complicado."

"Puede enviar a asesinarme."

"¿De quién estamos hablando?"

"De Russell."

"Pensé que estábamos hablando de otra persona"

"¿De quién pensaste que estábamos hablando?"

"No sé. Olvida que dije algo."

"¿Qué me aconsejas?"

"¿Esta persona, por la que sientes algo, es alguien inalcanzable?"

"Si. O sea, no, pero si."

"No entiendo."

"No es inalcanzable en sí, románticamente si es inalcanzable."

"Mi consejo sería que te dejes guiar por lo que dice tu corazón."

"Mi corazón me dice que quiero estar con esa persona."

"¿Y con Brittany?"

"Y con Brittany también."

"Entonces aprovecha."

"¿Aprovechar qué?"

"Pasa tiempo con Brittany, deja de pensar en ella como una amiga y comienza a pensar en ella como en una posible pareja."

"Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo."

"No, Quinn. Yo las estoy viendo, ¿o te olvidas que pasan tantas horas dentro de esta casa como Santana y yo? Si, entre uds. dos hay algo más que amistad, incluso hay relaciones sexuales, pero cuando la miras, puedo notar que la estás mirando como a una amiga y puedo notar que ella te está mirando con amor. Acepta lo que Brittany te está ofreciendo."

"Sería como usarla."

"No sería usarla si le dices lo que en verdad sientes y que quieres intentarlo. No sería usarla si eres sincera con ella. Sé sincera con ella."

"¿Cómo?"

"Como lo estás siendo conmigo. No te estás dando la posibilidad de amar, Quinn. Crees que con Beth se resolvieron todos tus problemas de amor y no es así. Tarde o temprano, vas a sentir la necesidad de tener a alguien a tu lado, la verdadera necesidad de compartir como Beth crece junto a una persona."

"¿Y crees que esa persona puede ser Brittany?"

"Creo que deberías intentarlo. Creo que deberías aflojar esas cadenas que formaste alrededor de tu corazón y ver si puedes llegar a amar a Brittany."

"¿Y si salgo lastimada?"

"Es un riesgo que deberías correr"

"No quiero salir lastimada. No como salí lastimada con Puckerman."

"Con Noah no saliste tan lastimada. Terminaste esa noche en la cama con Brittany."

"Pero lo intenté."

"Pero estabas a la defensiva. No querías quedar embarazada de nuevo y es comprensible. Noah pude ser muy, abrasivo con ciertos temas."

"Más que abrasivo."

"Me quedo con abrasivo. Noah vive en constante estado de celo. Quiere copular todo el tiempo. Es como que sus hormonas, por más que esté con una mujer toda la noche, no se calman."

"Lo acabas de describir como un animal."

"Es que en ese aspecto es un animal. Noah no piensa en sentimientos porque él está cerrado en ese tema."

"¿Cómo?"

"Cuando el padre lo abandonó, el se prometió no sentir. Y no lo hace. Por lo menos, no demuestra que lo hace. Pero, si lo ves con Beth, te das cuenta de que si siente. Es por eso que él insistió en que te quedaras con Beth."

"O sea que si siente."

"Si, pero no como los demás."

"¿Crees que lo tuyo con Santana es para siempre?"

"Puede ser."

"Voy a acostar a Beth." dijo Quinn levantándose.

* * *

><p>"Fue una conversación rara." dijo Santana media hora más tarde entrando en la habitación de la diva.<p>

"¿La escuchaste toda?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, volví a buscar las llaves y escuché todo. Me fui cuando ella fue a acostar a Beth. Tenía que pensar."

"¿En qué?"

"¿Quién crees que es la persona en la que Quinn está pensando?"

"No tengo ni idea."

"¿En serio?"

"No quiero pensarlo mucho."

"Eso si te lo creo."

"¿Podemos seguir adelante con el verano?"

"Por favor."

"Hay un parque acuático cerca de Columbus."

"¿Estás sugiriendo que vayamos?"

"Si, y que le echemos colorante al agua."

"¿No podemos divertirnos como las demás personas?"

"Nop."

"Bueno, vamos."

"Así tan simple no. Hay que organizar."

"¿Organizar qué?"

"Viaje con mi familia, tu familia, Sue, Quinn, Beth, Noah, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike, Matt, Dave, Shelby, Leroy, Jon, Judy."

"¿Porqué no contratamos un colectivo?"

"Esa es buena idea."

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por las reviews, los favorites y las alerts.<em>

_En el próximo capítulo, viaje al parque acuático, aunque también hay una fiesta. Con desnudos y sobre todo, una sorprendente nueva pareja, o no._

_Saludos!_

_Lore_


	14. Parque Acuático

_**Buenas, como están? Que cambio, no? **_

_**Disculpen que este sea capítulo corto. Los problemas familiares continúan y los que vienen no son unos días muy lindos, para los recuerdos. En realidad recordar a la persona que se fue cerca es lindo, pero no recordar el como. No importa. Así que, quería decirles que probablemente, por la carga afectiva que tienen los próximos días para mi, es probable que no esté actualizando. Y además, si yo me siento mal, eventualmente voy a convertir esta historia en un drama y a finalizarla en un solo capítulo y no quiero que pase eso. **_

_**Por otro lado, no quiero que la historia cambie en si misma ni su contenido y si yo me siento mal, es probable que lo haga. Me gustaría entregarles algo más que esta parte del capítulo, así que en realidad tomenlo como un relleno. Estoy segura de que voy a hacer otra cosa, solo que con las noticias, aunque esto ya estaba terminado lo borré y lo volví a escribir y lo volvi a borrar y así sucesivamente.**_

**_Mil perdones._**

_**Bueno, Glee no me pertenece y todo eso.**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Lore.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Parque Acuático<strong>

"No era buena idea" dijo Santana mirando como los adultos corrían desesperados a la tienda de café para quedarse ahí todo el día y los adolescentes se separaban inmediatamente unos de otros. Salvo Quinn y Judy, que estaban con Beth.

"¿Qué no era buena idea?" preguntó Rachel

"Venir al parque acuático. A propósito ¿Por dónde empezamos?"

"Por el tobogán gigante."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si, y después nos vamos."

"¿A dónde?"

"Hay un motel una cuadra hacia allá" dijo Rachel señalando un punto.

"¿Y?"

"Quiero tocarte, quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte, quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre, quiero..."

"Entendí, querés sexo."

"Me gusta que me entiendas."

* * *

><p>"¡San!¡Rach!" gritó Brittany cuando vio a las morenas salir del tobogán gigante.<p>

"Hola Brittany." dijo Rachel

"¿Me acompañan a la casa del terror?" preguntó Brittany

"¿Hay casa del terror?" preguntó Santana

"Si, es bajo el agua." dijo Brittany.

"Bueno, vamos." dijo Santana arrastrando a la diva con ella.

* * *

><p>"¿San, puedo comprarme una ánguila eléctrica? Me puede ayudar a vencer el miedo a la oscuridad." dijo Brittany mientras veían el animal que su amiga nombraba.<p>

"No, Brittany." dijo Santana. "¿Desde cuándo tienes miedo a la oscuridad?"

"¿Por qué hay un acuario en este parque acuático?" preguntó Rachel

"Tengo miedo a la oscuridad desde anoche." dijo Brittany

"Salimos del parque acuático y entramos en el acuario que hay al lado, por eso tuvimos que pagar otra entrada." dijo Rachel mirando los pedazos de papel.

"¿Podemos ir a ver a la orca ya que estamos acá?" preguntó Brittany

"No sé si tendrán orcas." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué no volvemos al parque? Quizás haya otros juegos y tengo calor." se quejó Santana

"Si, tiremonos por el tobogán." dijo Brittany "Es el único juego lindo que tiene el parque. No sé de quien fue la idea de traernos a un parque donde la mayoría de los juegos son disfrutados por niños."

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana

"Es su forma de estar de acuerdo conmigo de que esto no era una buena idea." dijo Santana

"No tendrías que haber estado de acuerdo conmigo diciendo que era una buena idea." dijo Rachel

"A veces me da miedo que te enojes."

"¿Cuándo me enojé contigo? Voy a enviarles un mensaje a todos diciendo que nos encontremos en donde nos separamos y volvamos a Lima."

"Esa si es una buena idea."

"¿Dónde está Brittany?"

"Allá"

"Listo, mensaje enviado."

* * *

><p>"Rachel, debo admitir que esto no fue lo mejor que has hecho." dijo Mercedes en el viaje de regreso.<p>

"Pero por lo menos te diste cuenta rápido." dijo la voz de Artie por el altavoz del teléfono

"¿Ahora que hacemos?" preguntó Quinn

"Fiesta en mi casa al lado de la pileta." dijo la diva escuchando como todos festejaban.

* * *

><p>"Tengo que admitir hija, que no fue la idea más brillante que hayas tenido la del parque acuático." dijo Shelby mirando como los adolescentes y el bebé se divertían al lado de la pileta en Lima.<p>

"¿También tu, mamá?" dijo Rachel

"También. También tengo que decirte que me sorprende que Santana y vos puedan estar separadas por más de 4 metros."

"Muy gracioso."

"No es gracioso. Es saludable"

"¿Qué?"

"Pasan mucho tiempo juntas. Eso puede ser bueno o malo."

"No entiendo."

"Puede desgastar la relación estar tanto tiempo juntas."

"Pero si se mantiene la comunicación, no."

"No, pero..."

"Mamá, ¿quieres decirme algo?"

"No, solo quiero entender como puede ser tan buena la relación cuando están juntas las 24 horas a tan pocos meses de empezar."

"Eventualmente vamos a volver a estar separadas. Los López ya volvieron. Y creo que va a ser bueno para las dos también estar un poco de tiempo separadas. Tenemos que extrañarnos."

"Eres muy madura para tu edad."

"Lo sé."

"¿Cómo va el tema de los celos?"

"Más tranquila."

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"Bien."

* * *

><p>"¡No, Mercedes! No hagas eso." gritó Rachel viendo como su amiga comenzaba a sacarse el traje de baño.<p>

"¡Vamos Rach, vive un poco!" dijo Mercedes completamente desnuda y tirándose en la pileta. Ya estaba oscuro, cuando los adultos se fueron, comenzó a correr el alcohol entre los miembros de glee que estaban presentes.

"Si, soy definitivamente gay." dijo Dave parándose al lado de Rachel. "Una mujer así, desnuda, en cualquier hombre generaría una erección." Rachel miró a Dave y notó que él estaba mirando hacia abajo. Siguió su línea de visión, y pudo notar que estaba también desnudo.

"Si, yo también definitivamente gay." dijo la diva dándose vuelta.

"¿Dónde está Santana?" preguntó Brittany completamente borracha y arriba de la mesa que habían usado para cenar.

"No sé." respondió Rachel.

"Quiero hacerle un strip – tease." dijo Brittany

"Estás desnuda, Britt. No tienes nada que quitarte." dijo la diva.

"¿Podrías dejar de mirarla?" dijo Santana apareciendo por detrás de Brittany.

"No es mi culpa que esté desnuda." dijo Rachel mirando a la latina.

"¿Podemos irnos a algún lugar en donde toda esta locura no se encuentre?" preguntó Santana.

"Por favor" dijo Rachel entrando en la casa junto a ella.

"Pero no a tu cuarto." dijo Santana

"¿Qué pasa en mi cuarto?" preguntó Rachel imaginando lo peor.

"Nada, Quinn está durmiendo con Beth."

"¿Por qué no está durmiendo en su cuarto?"

"No creo que quiera entrar en su cuarto antes de quemar las sábanas."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Puck."

"¿Con quién?"

"No lo vas a poder creer."

"No veo con quien puede haber sido, Mercedes estuvo afuera todo el tiempo, Brittany a pesar de todo, en un momento se quejó de que Quinn la había dejado sola. Quinn estaba enojada porque no encontraba a Judy...¡Oh, no!"

"¡No! Que mente extraña."

"¿Shelby?"

"No."

"¿Sue?"

"¿En serio?"

"No se me ocurre."

"No fue con una mujer."

"¿Noah es bisexual?"

"Parece que si."

"Me alegro que estes esperando un bebé de él."

"Quinn no está cerca para que te burles."

"Maldición."

"¿Con Dave?"

"Si."

"Bueno, por lo menos tiene buen gusto."

"El tema fue lo de después."

"¿Después?"

"Si, Dave lo dejó en la cama."

"¿Dave se fue antes que Noah?"

"Si."

"Eso es extraño."

"¿A dónde vamos a ir?"

"¿Nunca te mostré el sótano?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cecy: utilizo muy poco facebook, pero después te busco cualquier cosa. Igual todo se va a atrasar un poco. Perdón. Besos<strong>


	15. Crisis

_Buenas! No es es capítulo nuevo, solo quería actualizar unas cosas en la nota que hago antes del capítulo._

* * *

><p><em>Buenas! ¿Cómo están?<em>

_Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo, continuando de la fiesta. Con ciertas revelaciones...bueno, para decir verdad, no estoy muy segura de este capítulo. Pero, hice lo que pude. _

_No es tan largo como los demás, y seguramente, bueno. No sé. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, los problemas siguen, pero se están acomodando los horarios y eso. Así que seguramente la próxima actualización va a ser dentro de poco menos tiempo, junto con algunos one shot que voy escribiendo mientras cuido a mis abuelos._

_Así que, espero que les guste el capítulo. Y tanto como si les gusta o si no, bienvenidas sean las críticas._

_Me fui gente!_

_Besos!_

_Lore!_

_Ahhh, el título del capítulo fue lo único que se me ocurrió._

_Cecy, voy a empezar de nuevo con lo tuyo. Como no sabemos como comunicarnos, acá abajo dejo más datos. Te dejo todo, acá. Facebook casi no lo uso y hotmail tampoco, como tengo acceso a internet en el cel me llega a todo momento todo, así que por ahí, si querés, escribime y te mando como va por ahora._

* * *

><p><strong>Crisis<strong>

"No hay nada nuevo"

"Lo sé"

"¿Entonces para que me hiciste bajar?"

"Punto 1, tenemos un lugar en donde hacer el amor sin ser interrumpidas por la horda de adolescentes que está completamente alcoholizado en la parte de arriba de esta casa. Y eso es gracias al punto 2. Punto 2, la puerta del sótano se puede cerrar desde adentro y es imposible que la abran desde afuera. Punto 3, ¿estás segura de que querés estar presente en el momento en que Noah se despierte y recuerde lo que pasó?"

"Por supuesto que quiero estar presente en ese momento."

"Yo no."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque aunque Dave admitió que es homosexual, Noah no y puede llegar a ocurrir una batalla campal allá arriba."

"¿Preparaste todas las contingencias necesarias en el caso de que el gay panic de Puckerman pueda generar la destrucción del mundo?"

"Muy graciosa."

"No entiendo de que estás hablando, cuando, podríamos estar aprovechando este momento para tocarnos y así después poder ver el momento en que Puckerman se levante."

"Un día voy a tener que empezar a ponerte límites."

"No creo que los cumpla mucho."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"No terminé de decir una frase que no te gustaba y ya estás completamente desnuda."

"Quería estar sola con vos desde el momento en que esta fiesta comenzó."

"¿No será que te excita pensar en Puck y en Dave teniendo sexo?"

"¿Podrías dejar ese acontecimiento fuera de la habitación? Quiero tener sexo con mi novia, no perder las ganas"

"¿Te puede hacer perder las ganas?"

"Por supuesto."

"Entonces, no nombro más ese detalle."

* * *

><p>Rachel entró en la cocina, donde algunos de los invitados a la fiesta estaban sentados, agarrandose su cabeza y quejándose en voz alta a causa de la terrible resaca que tenían. Quinn, que intentaba no prestarle atención a nadie, vio entrar a la diminuta morena y se dirigió hacia ella.<p>

"¿Quieres café?" le preguntó entregándole una taza.

"Gracias. ¿Noah ya se despertó?" preguntó Rachel aceptando la taza y tomando un sorbo.

"Todavía no." dijo Quinn

"Ajá." dijo Rachel yendo hacia las escaleras.

"¿No te quedas a charlar?" preguntó Quinn deteniéndola antes de que saliera de la cocina.

"Tengo que hacer control de daños, antes de que existan los daños. Algo así como una prevención." dijo Rachel subiendo hacia la habitación en donde sabía que Noah estaba.

Entró despacio y observó la figura desnuda de su amigo, tapado (por suerte) en los lugares claves, descansando sobre la cama. Se acercó y se sentó en la cama mientras pensaba que decirle a Noah.

"¿Dave?" escuchó venir de la boca del muchacho

"No." respondió tranquila.

"Si, porque dije Rachel." dijo Noah sentándose rápidamente.

"Dijiste Dave."

"No."

"Noah"

"Rachel."

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Por qué no lo estarías?"

"Estoy pensando en que bloqueaste la memoria."

"¿Puedo mentirte?"

"No."

"¿Entonces?"

"Gay panic."

"No soy gay"

"Bisexual. Es lo mismo."

"Rachel. Voy a pedirte que me dejes solo en este momento." dijo Noah enojado.

"No lo creo."

"No pasó nada."

"No es lo que todos dijeron anoche, ni están repitiendo, como la noticia del año."

"Están mintiendo. Seguro que Karofsky dijo algo."

"No creo que él haya dicho algo. Por lo menos no lo recuerdo."

"Entonces, bebí demasiado alcohol. Yo tampoco creo que Dave haya mentido."

"Cambiaste de estrategia en dos minutos. Primero le echaste la culpa, después no."

"No me importa, Rachel. No va a volver a pasar."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"No estoy interesado en los hombres."

"No te estoy diciendo que lo estés."

"Me estás diciendo que soy bisexual."

"Noah."

"Rachel. Me duele la cabeza, prefiero irme a casa."

"Están todos desayunando abajo."

"No quiero hablar con nadie."

"No te enojes conmigo, solo quiero ayudar."

"Estás empeorando las cosas."

"Lo siento."

"Está bien. Igual, si necesito ayuda, te voy a buscar."

"De acuerdo."

* * *

><p>Cuando Rachel descendió las escaleras, Quinn la estaba esperando en el último escalón.<p>

"¿Está bien?" preguntó mirando fijamente a Rachel.

"Creo que no." dijo la diva siguiendo su camino hacia la cocina.

"Rachel, ¿pasó algo entre nosotras?" preguntó Quinn agarrándola del brazo y deteniéndola.

"No. ¿Por qué preguntas?" dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia fijamente

"Por nada." dijo Quinn soltando su agarre y dejando a la diva continuar su camino.

* * *

><p>Ya era tarde y recién se habían terminado de ir la mayoría de los invitados a la fiesta, obviamente, después de ayudar a limpiar la casa. Quinn después del almuerzo se había ido a la casa de su madre con Beth y no había vuelto. Brittany, no había pronunciado muchas palabras y se fue silenciosamente última.<p>

Rachel y Santana compartieron una mirada antes de desplomarse en el sillón.

"¿Pasó algo con Quinn?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva.

"No. ¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Me envió un mensaje preguntando si te pasaba algo con ella."

"No me pasa nada con ella."

"¿Entonces?"

"No sé. Esta mañana también me hizo la misma pregunta."

"¿En serio no te pasa nada?"

"Que yo sepa no. Será algo de mi inconsciente." dijo Rachel buscando con sus labios los labios de la latina.

"¿En serio?" repondió Santana acercando sus labios a los de la diva y esperando su respuesta.

"Si." dijo Rachel cerrando la distancia.

* * *

><p>"Rach, Rach." decía Santana mientras sacudía a su novia<p>

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó después de abrir los ojos y tomar en cuenta su alrededor.

"Estabas hablando dormida" dijo Santana

"¿En serio?" dijo Rachel moviéndose para acurrucarse junto a Santana.

"No, no vas a dormir." dijo Santana alejándose

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la diva sentándose en la cama

"¿No recuerdas lo que estabas soñando?" preguntó Santana imitándola.

"Nop. Quiero volver a dormir"

"¿En serio?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿No recuerdas lo que estabas soñando?"

"No"

"Voy a tratar de hacer que tu memoria funcione. Mientras hablabas, decías, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn." dijo Santana.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn con mi sueño?"

"No tengo ni idea."

"¿Rachel?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué pasó con Quinn?"

"No sé. Creo que debe haber existido un momento durante la fiesta en el que había tomado bastante de lo que supongo porque tengo varias lagunas mentales."

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"¿Y ayer, por qué estabas como cortante con Quinn?"

"No sé. No podía soportar mirarla. Algo explotaba en mi cabeza pero no sabía que."

"Ajá."

"¿Ajá?"

"¿Recuerdas durante la fiesta haber entrado un momento a la casa con Quinn?"

"No. ¿En qué momento?"

"Antes de que volvieras, casi llorando, y te sentaras en el pasto con la botella de vodka."

"¿Cómo puede ser que después hubiera estado como si nada? No me sentía tan borracha cuando bajamos al sótano."

"Creo que eso fue porque estuviste bailando el resto de la noche y tomando agua. Quinn, en cambio, se fue a dormir a tu cuarto y no volvió a salir hasta el día siguiente."

"Esto es un misterio para resolver."

"¿En serio?¿Estabas soñando con otra mujer y es lo que dices?"

"No sé que quieres que diga. No recuerdo haber soñado con Quinn y sobre todas las cosas, si reaccioné como lo hice por algo que no recuerdo, seguramente lo que pasó con Quinn no es de mi agrado."

"Habría que preguntarle a ella."

"¿Podríamos evitar eso?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Si no fue de mi agrado y Quinn estaba como siempre, seguramente lo guardó muy profundamente en su memoria y no quiero llegar a verla enojada y que reclame que no había pasado nada."

"Rachel ¿Quinn te besó?"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Durante la fiesta, en ese momento que no recuerdas."

"No sé, San."

"Pero eso decías recién. Dormida. No Quinn, no vuelvas a besarme."

"Te juro Santana, que no recuerdo."

"De acuerdo."

"No me crees."

"No, la verdad no."

"Voy a ir a dormir al living." dijo Rachel levantándose de la cama. Lo que más le dolía, era la falta de confianza que su novia le estaba demostrando. Ella no había besado a Quinn y si la rubia lo hizo, ella no lo recordaba.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana sorprendida de la reacción de su novia.

"¿Tengo que decírtelo?"

"No entiendo, Rachel. En todo caso la que tendría que estar enojada, soy yo."

"Tendrías que confiar en mi."

"¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Estás soñando, hablando dormida y diciendo cosas sobre mi mejor amiga y la tuya, ¿Y me dices que tengo que confiar en vos?"

"No recuerdo Santana. No sé si sucedió algo o no con Quinn durante la fiesta. No me acuerdo, realmente. Hay cosas que no me cierran. Si, tengo lagunas mentales, momento que olvidé, pero eventualmente esas lagunas regresan. Y por ahora, no lo están haciendo."

"No me gusta que ella viva en esta casa."

"Ahora me estás diciendo esto. Todos estos meses estuvimos lo más bien, Santana."

"Ahora no me gusta que esté viviendo en esta casa."

"Es muy temprano en el día, o muy tarde en la noche, así que voy a bajar al living y voy a dormir ahí. Si quieres, discutimos esto mañana."

* * *

><p>Cuando Quinn estaba por abrir la puerta de entrada de la casa de Rachel, casi al mediodía del día siguiente, casi se cae del susto al ver salir a una muy enojada Santana López. La latina, no hizo mucho por reconocer su presencia y se fue caminando insultando en español. Quinn, con Beth en brazos, se quedó mirando la figura de su amiga y sacudiendo su cabeza del miedo que todavía la acosaba, se metió en la casa. Al pasar por el living, pudo ver a Rachel que estaba en el sillón, acostada, mirando al techo. Dejó sus bolsos al lado del umbral de la entrada al living y se acercó a la diva.<p>

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó despacio para no asustarla. Rachel no había dado señas de notar que ella había llegado.

"¿Qué pasó entre nosotras el día de la fiesta?" preguntó la diva sin mirarla.

"¿Quieres que me vaya de la casa?" respondió Quinn defensivamente, inmediatamente después de la pregunta de su amiga.

"No dije eso. Hice una pregunta."

"Rachel."

"Quinn."

"¿Por eso peleraon con Santana?"

"No. Ni siquiera hablamos. Desde la madrugada. ¿Podrías responderme?"

"Dijiste que no iba a afectar nuestra amistad." dijo Quinn

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿No recuerdas?"

"No, Quinn. No lo hago. Por eso hago estas preguntas" dijo la diva con un poco de enojo en la voz.

La rubia, caminó hasta sentarse al frente de su amiga, en uno de los sillones pequeños y se acurrucó con Beth.

"Entraste a buscar algo para tomar, no me acuerdo que. Yo estaba con Beth en la cocina. Estabas sonriente y comenzaste a hacerle muecas a Beth. Te acercaste demasiado. Levantaste la mirada de ella y me miraste a los ojos. No pude aguantar, estabas tan hermosa. Te besé, pero te quedaste completamente dura. No respondiste el beso. Mantuve mis labios sobre los tuyos, a pesar de que notaba que no te estaba gustando porque no quería olvidar la sensación. Cuando me alejé, me preguntaste que había sido eso. Te dije, que eras vos de quien estaba enamorada. Que quiero a Brittany, pero que eras vos a quien quería mas. Me dijiste que lo lamentabas. Que me querías un montón, pero que lo hacías como si yo fuera una hermana. No tenías sentimientos románticos hacia mi. Antes de largarme a llorar, te pedí que esto no afectara nuestra amistad. Y me prometiste que no lo haría." dijo Quinn que luchaba por mantener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos, después de recordar la vergüenza que había sentido al ser rechazada. Sabía, en el momento en que descubrió sus sentimientos hacia Rachel, que había pocas oportunidades de que la diva le correspondiera. Sabía lo que ella sentía por Santana. Pero eso no la detuvo y a pesar de todo, en el fondo, lo que más temía, era perder la amistad de Rachel.

"Y si te lo prometí, se mantiene." dijo Rachel levantándose del sillón. "Lamento mucho no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, Quinn." dijo casi en un susurro.

"No te preocupes, Rach. Sabía que existía esa posibilidad." dijo Quinn tratando de sonreír.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel.

"Voy a estarlo. No creo que deje de sentir lo que siento por vos, en el futuro cercano. Pero puedo guardarlo, para siempre."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Siempre voy a sentir por vos algo más que amistad, Rachel. Lo sé porque intenté dejar de sentirlo, pero no puedo. Y, quizás, algún día podamos tener algo más que amistad. Pero, eres una persona muy importante en mi vida y realmente, prefiero no tener una relación amorosa contigo, que directamente no tenerte. Antes de confesarte lo que sentía la otra noche, vivía con miedo de que te enteraras. Ahora vivo con miedo de perderte. De que salgas de mi vida. De que me pidas que me vaya."

"No lo voy a hacer, Quinn. Por ese lado, quédate tranquila."

"¿Pero Santana?"

"Santana tiene que aprender a confiar en mi."

"Pensé que eso ya estaba superado."

"Parece que lo puede ocultar bastante bien. Hasta que no."

"Estoy segura de que confía en vos. No en mi."

"No. No confía en mi tampoco."

"¿Por eso se fue enojada?"

"Te dije que casi no hablé con ella."

"¿Entonces?"

"Creo que está más enojada con ella misma, en estos momentos."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Se dio cuenta de que después de que me fui anoche de mi cuarto, para dormir, supuestamente, acá, no lo hice. ¿No vas a decirme que no se notan los kilómetros de ojeras que tengo en los ojos?"

"No quise decir nada" dijo Quinn mirando a Beth que estaba concentrada en Rachel, y abría y cerraba una de sus pequeñas manos.

"Bueno, ella durmió. Hasta hace unos minutos. Bajó, me miró, y se fue insultando en español."

"Esa última parte la vi."

"¿Puedo cargarla?" preguntó Rachel haciéndole señas a Beth.

"Si. Te lo estaba por pedir. Quiero acomodar las cosas en mi habitación."

"Ve tranquila. Yo la cuido."

Quinn le entregó la pequeña niña a Rachel y subió con los bolsos rápidamente a su habitación, para desplomarse en la cama, llorando libremente.

Rachel, sabía que Quinn necesitaba ese tiempo a solas, así que se quedó jugando con la niña, hasta que Beth se canse lo suficiente como para dormir.

* * *

><p>"¿Santana?" gritó Rachel desde la calle, hacia la habitación de la latina. "¡Santana!" volvió a gritar después de unos minutos al ver que ella no le respondía. La volvió a llamar por teléfono, pero nuevamente pasaba a su contestador. Decidió esperar, hasta que llegue. Se sentó con la espalda contra la puerta y sin darse cuenta se durmió.<p>

Se despertó cuando sintió unas manos suaves sacudirla y abrió los ojos, inmediatamente tratando de saber donde estaba. En la calle, ya estaban encendidas las farolas y no era su calle.

"Estás en mi casa." dijo la voz de su novia.

"Hola." dijo Rachel mirandóla.

"Pensé que si no te respondía, te ibas a ir. No me imaginé que te fueras a quedar dormida en la puerta." dijo Santana levantándose.

Rachel también se levantó y se paró al lado de la latina.

"Ya sé lo que sucedió con Quinn." dijo mirando la reacción de su novia.

"Yo también." dijo Santana

"¿Cómo?"

"Ella me llamó y me contó."

"Oh."

"Hubiera sido mejor que vos me lo contaras."

"Creo que estoy hace unas tres horas durmiendo en la puerta de tu casa. Vine para eso. Pero no me respondías el teléfono y me cansé de gritar."

"Claro."

"Santana. En serio."

"A veces no puedo."

"¿No podés qué?"

"No puedo entender como puedes seguir teniendo ganas de estar conmigo."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"¿Quieres entrar?"

"Si."

Entraron en la casa de la latina, con un silencio incómodo entre ellas. Rachel no entendía que estaba pasando y Santana se sentía una mala persona, porque, pensaba que en cierta forma, Rachel la había traicionado al besar a Quinn. Aunque en el fondo sabía que técnicamente Quinn la había besado y que Rachel no había correspondido el beso. O por lo menos, eso fue lo que la rubia le había dicho por teléfono. Pero, también sentía, que no podía ser que Rachel no le hubiera respondido el beso y que, era muy probable, que la diva sintiera algo por su amiga.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y se miraron durante unos momentos.

"Sé que no le respondiste el beso a Quinn. Pero en realidad, sé que no te acuerdas. Así que, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que inconscientemente hayas respondido ese beso estando borracha?" preguntó.

"No."

"¿Por qué estás tan segura?"

"Porque aunque quiero a Quinn. No la quiero de esa forma. La quiero como a una hermana. Y estoy enamorada de vos. Creo que eso es lo que mas me detiene de pensar en otras personas de forma romántica. Te amo demasiado como para pensar en otra persona o tener sentimientos por otra persona."

"¿Cómo puedes amarme tanto?"

"¿Por qué esas preguntas?"

"Quinn es en todo mejor que yo. Es mucho más linda. Es mucho más simpática. Es mucho más...mucho más todo."

"Para mi eso no es cierto. Son bellezas diferentes. Cada persona es distinta de los demás."

"No sé como confiar, Rach."

"Solo confía en mi."

"Pero me acosan esos sentimientos. Desde el fondo."

"Pero yo no te doy razones para que los tengas. Y San, si cada dos o tres meses de nuestra relación vamos a estar así, esos sentimientos no se van a ir. Los celos siempre van a estar."

"Si, pero son demasiado fuertes."

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Realmente no lo sé." Rachel en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Santana parecía haber estado sin dormir durante días, las ojeras eran profundas debajo de sus ojos, y el cansancio le había teñido la piel de un marrón claro. Parecía, completamente derrotada.

"San, mírame." dijo Rachel agachándose al frente de la latina. "Yo te amo, y si, estoy bastante cansada de estas ocasionales discusiones que solemos tener. Tendríamos que encontrar una manera de poder evitarlas. Hablando."

"No quiero que ella viva contigo."

"No hablemos ahora de ella. Porque si ella se va de la casa, dentro de poco vas a encontrar otra razón."

"Está bien. Pero ¿cómo puedo estar segura de que no me vas a dejar por ella?"

"Santana, ¿sabes por qué estoy acá?"

"No."

"Tenía miedo de que me dejaras. Tenía miedo, terror de que de pronto, me anunciaras que lo nuestro se había terminado. No podía soportar esa idea."

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Probablemente yo no...yo no demuestre mucho lo que siento por vos, pero...pero muchas me encuentro pensando en que...en que puede aparecer alguien mucho más atractiva que yo, mucho más talentosa. Yo no me considero hermosa, no me considero talentosa. Vivo constantemente en la lucha de no dejarte salir de mi habitación solo para que no veas a nadie. Muchas veces me comparo constantemente con Brittany y sé que en el momento en que realmente abras los ojos, me vas a dejar."

"Eso jamás."

"¿Cómo estoy segura?" preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa.

"No lo estás, pero sé que te amo. Ninguna otra persona, hombre o mujer, me parece más hermosa de lo que veo cuando estás a mi lado. Nadie me hace sentir tan segura como vos. Ni tan satisfecha. No hay persona con voz más hermosa que la tuya que esté a mi alcance y aún así, si lo hubiera, nadie puede compararse contigo. No importa lo hermosas que a tus ojos se puedan ver otras personas. Yo te veo como la perfección misma, con tus defectos y todo." dijo Santana mirando fijamente a la diva.

"¿Podrías poner eso en práctica para mi?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Todo lo que acabas de decir, es como yo me siento. Entonces..."

"¿Entonces me hiciste decir todas esas cosas para hacerme dar cuenta de lo que en realidad...?"

"No, no sabía que podías llegar a decir eso. Me arriesgué. Pero es cierto que constantemente vivo con ese miedo."

"Maldito hobbit."

"¡Ey!"

"Lo digo con amor."

"Hablando en serio, San. Yo confío en vos. ¿Podrías intentar confiar en mi?"

"Puede ser, pero no me engañes nunca más para decir ese tipo de cosas"

"¿Por qué? A mis oídos sonaron palabras perfectas. Una sintonía saliendo de tus dulces labios. Una melodía expresada por tu corazón."

"Ahora te volves cursi."

"No. En serio."

"En serio. Cursi. Ahora, sería una hipócrita conmigo y con vos si no intento confiar en vos."

"¿Ni siquiera lo intentarías?"

"Por supuesto que lo intentaría, lo vengo intentando."

"Ahora tienes algo con que luchar contra esos sentimientos fuertes."

"Te odio."

"No me odias."

"Es cierto, te amo."

"Te amo."

* * *

><p>Rachel y Santana no volvieron a la casa de la diva hasta el día siguiente. Y, mientras entraban, las dos pensaban en que era mejor evitar el tópico "Quinn Fabray" tanto en presencia de la rubia como en su ausencia. Pero, eventualmente, algo las iba a sacar de esa línea de pensamiento.<p>

"Rachel, Santana. Necesito su ayuda." dijo Puckerman agarrándolas apenas ellas cruzaron el umbral de la casa de Rachel.

"Hola Quinn" gritó la pareja mientras eran arrastradas escaleras arriba cuando divisaron una cabeza rubia en el living.

"Creen que yo soy vos." dijo Brittany cuando Quinn asomó su cabeza por la cocina.

* * *

><p>"Necesito que me ayuden." dijo Puckerman tirándolas sobre la cama.<p>

"¿Podrías haber sido un poco menos brusco?" preguntó Santana sobándose la muñeca desde donde Puckerman la había agarrado.

"¿Noah, cual es el maldito problema?" preguntó Rachel sorprendiendo por la brusquedad de las palabras. El chico la miró, y sacudió su cabeza.

"Tengo un problema" dijo Puck comenzando a pasearse por la habitación.

"Si, eso lo supuse. Pero ¿cuál es?" dijo Rachel

"No puedo sacarme a alguien de la cabeza" dijo Puckerman poniéndose un poco colorado.

"Rachel, tendríamos que revisar las reglas de supervivencia. Comprar un par de carpas. Abastecernos de combustibles y alimentos no perecederos. Además, también tendríamos que comprar un par de armas. Quizás una o dos ballestas y aprender a disparar. Si, las ballestas serían lo mejor. Porque en todo caso podríamos aprender a hacer flechas." dijo Santana mirando a su novia.

Rachel y Puck la miraban como si hubiera sido abducida por extraterrestres y cambiada por un alienígena justo al frente de ellos.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Santana?" preguntó la diva después de analizar todo lo que su novia había dicho.

"Noah "Puckusaurus Estupidus" Puckerman dice que no puede dejar de pensar en alguien. Eso, para mi, es el primer anuncio de la llegada del fin del mundo, probablemente causado por una infección que convertirá a muchos en zombies." respondió Santana toda seria.

"¿Quién sos vos y que hiciste con López?" dijo Puckerman pensando..."Y además, lo de estupidus está de más." agregó.

"Noah, es preocupante el tiempo en que tardaste en darte cuenta de esa afirmación." dijo Rachel volviendo a mirar a su amigo.

"Como dije. Tengo un problema." dijo Puck sentándose en el piso.

"Eso quedó establecido." dijo Santana.

"Explícanos." pidió Rachel

Puckerman las miró por unos momentos como si fueran la pelota en un partido de tenis. Y después, Rachel vio como se mordía su labio inferior y comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más colorado.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en Karofsky." admitió después de muchos minutos que parecieron eternos para las dos morenas.

Santana, después de escuchar eso, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras Rachel, trataba de frenarla aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡No es gracioso!" gritaba Noah una y otra vez, lo cual hacía que Santana se riera cada vez más. Cuando notó que era imposible detenerla, se levantó de un salto y se metió en el baño de la habitación de Rachel, mientras esta trataba de calmar a su novia. Volvió y le tiró un vaso de agua en la cara a la latina, quien inmediatamente dejó de reírse y si Rachel no la hubiera estado sosteniendo, asesinaba al muchacho.

"Es lo menos que te mereces por reírte de mi situación." dijo Puckerman volviendo a sentarse en el piso.

"Es muy gracioso." dijo Santana con furia en la voz.

"Estoy seguro de que tu reacción es debido a tu conocimiento sobre la conversación que Rachel y yo mantuvimos el otro día." dijo Puckerman seriamente

"Estoy segura de que tendrías que comenzar a dejar de ser tan educado en mi presencia, porque suena muy extraño viniendo de tu parte." respondió Santana.

"Estoy segura de que por una vez en sus vidas, podrían dejar de decir tantas tonterías y nos podríamos comenzar a concentrar en el problema que Noah tiene." dijo Rachel

Puck y Santana la miraron y le prestaron atención.

"¿Podrías explicarte, Noah?" dijo Rachel

"Desde la mañana de la fiesta. No puedo dejar de pensar en él y en lo que pasó." dijo Puck mirando al piso.

"Por favor. Evita entrar en los detalles. Si quisiera saber como es el sexo con hombres, hoy no estaría de novia con Rachel."

"Sabes de sobra como es tener sexo con hombres, Santana." dijo Puckerman

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Rachel.

Los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

"¿Y qué piensas?" preguntó la diva cuando volvió a tener la atención de sus amigos.

"Pienso en volver a verlo. En que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que la otra noche, pero mucho más sobrios que esa primera vez. Pienso, que me gustaría conocerlo más y saber cuales son sus gustos." dijo el muchacho con una voz suave.

Santana, volvió a estallar en carcajadas y repetía: "Puckerman está hecho una nenita" entre las risotadas que largaba.

Los dos amigos, esperaron que ella se calmara para seguir la conversación.

"¿Lo llamaste?" preguntó Rachel mirando como Santana trataba de luchar por mantener bajo control su risa.

"No. Antes de que pasara lo que pasó, le dije que yo no era gay y que no esperara nada de mi parte. Él solo asintió." dijo Puck

"Eres un cobarde." dijo Santana

"Puede ser." admitió el muchacho.

"¿Por qué no lo llamas y lo invitas...no sé...a tomar unas cervezas?Eso hacen los hombres, ¿no?¿Se juntan a tomar cervezas?" preguntó Rachel

"Eso lo haría con un amigo." dijo Puckerman

"Noah, es claro que ninguno de uds. dos parece gay o bisexual ante los ojos del mundo. Quizás, si dieras una oportunidad a David y lo conocieras mejor como amigo, sabiendo que pueden pasar desapercibidos ante los ojos de las demás personas en Lima, puede llegar a existir una relación mas que amistosa entre uds." dijo Rachel toda seria.

"¿Por qué dices lo de pasar desapercibido?" preguntó Puckerman seriamente

"Es obvio que algo te preocupa, y me parece que es eso. Te preocupa que los demás se enteren." dijo Rachel.

"Soy Noah Puckerman. Soy un semental. Y no importa si es con un hombre o con una mujer, el resto de este pueblo que se encuentra en la boca del infierno, no va a dictarme con quien o no puedo acostarme." dijo levantándose de un golpe y sacando su celular mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Lo último que escucharon, era que saludaba a David.

"Sabes manipularlo muy bien." dijo Santana.

"A veces necesita recordar quien es." dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros.

"Yo a veces necesito recordar ciertas partes de tu anatomía." dijo Santana metiendo una mano debajo de la remera de la diva.

"Entonces, hagamos lo posible para que no te olvides." dijo Rachel

* * *

><p>"¿De qué quería hablar Puck con uds.?" preguntó Quinn desde su lugar en el sofá, junto a Brittany y Beth.<p>

"De cosas de gays." dijo Santana. Aunque no le gustaba ver mucho a Quinn en la casa de Rachel, estaba haciendo lo posible para que su molestia no se notara. Y eso era, interactuar con la rubia respetuosamente, o lo mejor parecido a como actuaban antes de la revelación.

"Podría habernos preguntado a nosotras." dijo Brittany.

"Quizás." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana antes de perderse en la cocina.

"¿Uds. no habían terminado?" preguntó la latina cuando Rachel ya no estaba en la habitación.

"Algo así." dijo Brittany

"¿Cómo algo así?" preguntó Santana

"Quinn dice que prefiere estar conmigo a estar sola." respondió Brittany y Santana pudo ver que Quinn la miraba suplicante. Brittany no sabía las razones por las que Quinn no podía amarla. Y Santana decidió en ese momento, no entrometerse.

"Bueno, pero intenten no lastimarse la una a la otra." dijo Santana dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Gracias, San." gritó Brittany. "¿Por qué hay tanta tensión entre uds. tres?" preguntó Brittany cuando se quedó sola junto a Quinn en el living.

"¿De qué tensión hablas, Britt?" preguntó Quinn

"¿No habrás intentado meterte en el medio de la relación de San y Rach, no?" dijo Brittany mirándola sospechosamente.

"Por supuesto que no." respondió Quinn moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado al otro.

"¿Ni siquiera confesándo lo que sientes por Rachel?" preguntó Brittany sin darse cuenta que dos morenas habían vuelta a entrar en el living.

"En todo caso, eso las volvió más fuertes." dijo Quinn mirando a Beth.

"Eso es cierto, Fabray." dijo Santana guiando el camino hacia la escalera.


	16. Cabañas

_Buenas! _

_Acá les dejó un nuevo capítulo. _

_Espero que les guste!_

_Gracias por las reviews, las alerts, y entrar a leerlo. _

_Se acerca el final de las vacaciones para Rachel y Santana y que mejor que irse solas, otra vez. :P _

_Glee no me pertenece, ni los libros o películas que puedo llegar a mencionar en este capítulo. _

_Como hablé mucho en la otra historia. Termino acá._

_Saludos!_

_Lore._

* * *

><p><strong>Cabañas<strong>

"¿Qué hace Puckerman con traje?" preguntó Santana entrando en la casa de Rachel, mirando hacia atrás desconfiadamente, y con comida en la mano.

"Va a tomar unas cervezas con David" respondió Rachel corriendo a darle un beso en la boca (que a la latina le sonó a poco, como todo los últimos días, desde la confesión de Quinn).

"¿De traje?"

"Lo envié a cambiarse."

"¿Cómo se le ocurre ir de traje?" preguntó mientras apoyaba las bolsas con comida en la mesa ratona del living y trataba de escuchar a su alrededor.

"Estamos solas. No tengo ni idea, dijo que quería quedar bien."

"¿A dónde fue la rubia y su mini – me?"

"No tengo ni idea, esta mañana me levanté y había una nota diciendo que volvía en unos días"

"No confío cuando hace eso."

"Espero que Puck llegue a tiempo a sus "cervezas" con Dave." dijo la latina esparciéndose, si, esparciéndose por todo el sillón.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Y Noah va a llegar a tiempo. Además, hoy se juntan en su casa. Todavía no entiendo porque vino hasta la mía."

"¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo? Me estoy estirando en el sillón, aprovechando que tu compañera de vivienda y su hija no se encuentran bajo este techo y que además, hoy la noche va a ser un poco menos tensa que en los últimos días."

"Igual, no, levantate. Vamos a comer y nos vamos."

"¿A dónde?"

"Primero vamos a ir a mi pieza...no, no vamos a hacer nada de eso todavía "dijo Rachel cuando vio a Santana levantar sus cejas tratando de parecer sensual aunque parecía más que nada una imitadora fantástica de Noah "vamos a armar un par de valijas y nos vamos."

"¿A dónde?"

"Aprendí a ser discreta dentro de esta casa. A veces creo que han puesto micrófonos."

"Estás paranoica"

"Puede ser."

"¿A dónde nos vamos?"

"Nos quedan unas dos semanas de vacaciones o algo así, así que quiero disfrutarlas. Mi tío me presta una casa."

"¿En donde?"

"Hacia el sur."

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

"Intento no pasar más de una semana en las casas de León. La última vez, me quedé 10 días y casi termino presa."

"Es porque es un mafioso."

"No lo es y no vamos a volver a entrar en los supuestos temas ilegales que se rumorea que él comete."

"De acuerdo."

"Así que, vamos."

"¿Por qué casi terminas presa?"

"Llegaron unos tipos del FBI buscando no sé que cosa, además que habían recibido una llamada anónima anunciando que el dueño de casa se encontraba. Y en realidad era yo. Fue León mismo quien tuvo que llamar por teléfono mientras me llevaban esposada hacia el auto. Los tipos me dejaron ahí nomás, con toda la casa dada vuelta, porque no se bien que estaban buscando y yo sola. Fue el verano pasado. A veces me voy a alguna de sus casas, no desde que estamos juntas, pero desaparezco por ahí, para relajarme."

"Bueno, por lo menos me alegro al saber que no has tenido que escaparte a una de las casas de León para relajarte durante el tiempo en que estamos juntas."

"¿Tenías que reafirmarlo?"

"Por supuesto. Soy genial y eso se nota si realmente estás relajada."

"Creo que es el sexo"

"No, soy yo."

"Vamos."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>¡Hola Quinn! ¿Quieres ir a la fuente del parque, así pasamos el día ahí con Beth?" B<strong>_

"**Hola Britt, no estoy en Lima." Q**

"_**¿Donde estás?" B**_

"**Viajé con mi mamá a visitar a mi hermana" Q**

"_**No te cae bien tu hermana." B**_

"**Tenía que salir de Lima" Q**

"_**¿Es por qué le confesaste a Rachel lo que sientes por ella y en vez de separarlas ellas siguen tan juntas como antes?" B**_

"**¿A quién se le ocurrió llamarte estúpída alguna vez?" Q**

"_**No sé, pero debe ser alguien que realmente es estúpido. Soy muy inteligente." B**_

"**Lo sé." Q**

"_**Quinn, cuando vuelvas, ¿podemos hablar?" B**_

"**Britt, no quiero lastimarte." Q**

"_**Lo sé, pero es que quiero ayudarte. Tienes que ver que hay otras opciones en el mundo, además de Rach." B**_

"**¿Estarías dispuesta a estar conmigo hasta que todo pase?" Q**

"_**¿Qué pase qué?" B**_

"**Esto, que siento, por ella" Q**

"_**No creo que nunca se acabe eso, Quinn. Además, sé que eres una persona muy obstinada y caprichosa. Si hay algo que no puedes tener, vas a hacer hasta lo imposible para tenerlo." B**_

"**Estoy tratando de no hacer eso esta vez, B" Q**

"_**¿Qué es lo diferente?" B**_

"**Que realmente quiero que Rachel sea feliz, y sé que Santana puede hacerla feliz." Q**

"_**Por lo menos eres consciente de eso." B**_

"**Duele un monton verla reír con otra persona, duele mucho más verla amar a otra persona, pero, si esa otra persona la hace feliz, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?¿Arruinar su relación? No, voy a dejar que sea feliz." Q**

"_**Igual lo intentaste, con algo simple, como confesándole tus sentimientos, pero lo intentaste. Quisiste arruinar su relación. Y junto a la pérdida de memoria de Rachel, estuvo un poco arruinada." B**_

"**Si, pero no quiero volver a ver a Rachel así, no por mi causa. Además, todavía somos muy jóvenes, tenemos la vida por delante y todo puede pasar." Q**

"_**¿Estuviste hablando con Lord Tubbington? Tengo que esconder mi celular o llevarlo conmigo encima, mejor. Él siempre me dice eso." B**_

"**No, Britt." Q**

"_**Tengo que irme Quinn. Hablamos después. Besos." B**_

"**Después hablamos, Britt." Q**

* * *

><p>"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Rachel mientras iban hacia el sur del estado. Como iba manejando, pocas veces tenía la posibilidad de girar su rostro hacia Santana.<p>

"Nada." respondió la latina intentando entrelazar sus dedos con los de la diva.

"¿En serio?"

"Es Britt."

"Podrías haber disimulado un poco más."

"¿Qué?"

"Si, estabas evitando contarme lo que pasaba y ahí nomás comienzas a contarmelo."

"Estoy preocupada, además, también es tu problema."

"Ajá. ¿Qué pasa con Brittany?"

"Quiere volver a intentar algo con Quinn."

"Eso sería genial. Pero no me gustaría verla lastimada."

"Exacto, es lo que le dije."

"¿Y entonces?"

"Me preguntó que haría yo en el caso en que vos estuvieras enamorada de otra persona, pero como no puedes estar con ella, estás sola."

"¿Y qué harías?"

"Haría lo que quiere hacer Brittany."

"Someterse a una relación en donde la que ofrece todos los sentimientos es una parte, tener que soportar ver a tu pareja mirando con amor a otra persona, y siendo siempre menos importante que la otra persona. ¿Eso harías?"

"Cuando lo pones así..."

"Cuando lo pongo así, nada. Brittany es mucho más inteligente de lo que todos nosotros pensamos. Y si ella quiere intentarlo, bueno, creo que es su problema, ¿no te parece? Pero, me parece que por lo menos, ella tendría que saber lo que realmente pasó."

"Lo sabe."

"No me sorprende que lo sepa, no me sorprende que se lo hayas contado o que ella lo haya adivinado por si misma. No importa si nosotras le contamos la historia una y otra vez. Tiene que oírla de Quinn."

"¿Por qué?"

"Quinn siempre habla cautelosamente, pero muchas veces deja pasar cosas que nosotros los seres humanos comunes no descubrimos. Brittany si. Por eso tiene que hablar con Quinn."

"Estamos hablando de Quinn Fabray, todavía ni siquiera entiendo como hizo para quedarse al margen después de la confesión."

"Quinn cambió."

"Contigo, cambió. Conmigo, muchas veces no."

"Sigues viendo a la HBIC"

"No, sigo viendo a la persona capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quiere. Esa es la Quinn que yo conozco. La chica capaz de acostarse con Noah Puckerman, el mejor amigo de su novio de entonces, porque tenía miedo de perder a dicho novio. La chica capaz de convencer a un chico de que quedó embarazada después de que éste eyaculó en un jacuzzi."

"Insisto, cambió."

"Puede que si, puede que no."

"Yo conviví con una Quinn que aunque de carácter fuerte, es capaz de ser dulce. Ahora tiene a alguien que la va a amar incondicionalmente."

"No sé si tener un hijo cambia la naturaleza esencial de las personas, Rach."

"Puede que si."

"No voy a decir que me voy a poner a la defensiva, no voy a decir que voy a estar constantemente paranoica. Solo me llama la atención y voy a estar atenta a que ella no haga absolutamente nada con respecto a nuestra relación."

"Está bien."

"¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"No, pero si estás atenta a ella, quizás te des cuenta de que cambió."

"Eso espero."

* * *

><p>"¿Esto es una cabaña?" preguntó Santana después de bajarse del auto y observando la construcción.<p>

"Él le dice cabaña porque está en medio de un bosque." dijo Rachel bajando sus bolsos.

"Es una mansión." aclaró Santana.

"Eso es cierto."

"¿Qué tipo de negocios lleva a cabo cuando está en esta casa?¿Venta ilegal de órganos?"

"Creo que si. Así que es mejor que intentes no dormirte. Mira si León viene de noche y te saca el hígado."

"Muy graciosa."

* * *

><p>"Quiero un dragón, San. ¿Me regalas un dragón?"<p>

"¿De juguete?"

"No, vivo."

"¿Qué tipo de dragón?"

"Un colacuerno húngaro."

"Tienes que dejar de leer Harry Potter."

"No estoy leyendo Harry Potter."

"¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"Game of thrones"

* * *

><p>"Tendríamos que cambiar de posición, Rachel."<p>

"No quiero, así estoy cómoda"

"Solo te vas a quemar la espalda."

"Quieres que me de vuelta así me ves los pechos."

"Además. Pero más que nada quiero que te des vuelta así tienes el mismo color de adelante y de atrás."

"No voy a tomar más sol desnuda al frente tuyo."

"Eso sería una verdadera tragedia."

"Para tus ojos."

"Para mis ojos."

* * *

><p>"¿Rachel, por qué hay luces afuera?"<p>

"No te preocupes por eso. Quiero seguir haciendo el amor."

"No, me da miedo. ¿Qué tal si es una de las bandas de León que vino a hacer negocios?"

"No lo creo, León sabe que veníamos a la cabaña."

"¿Qué tal si vienen a matarnos?"

"¿Crees que se atreverían a matar a la sobrina de León Berry?"

"No, pero eso no les quitaría las ansias de intentarlo."

"¿Podrías mejor abrir las piernas y volver a poner tu mano donde estaba?"

"Eso no me excita."

"Está bien. Son ovnis. Esta zona es conocida por la cantidad de avistamientos de platos voladores."

"Eso no me tranquiliza."

"¿No sabías que la historia de E.T era cierta?"

"Rachel."

"Ahora...¿podemos seguir con lo que estabamos haciendo?"

"No tengo ganas."

"¿Me vas a decir que te duele la cabeza?"

"Quiero ir a ver que son esas luces."

"Yo no gastaría mi tiempo en eso."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>¡Hola San! ¿Cómo van esas nuevas vacaciones?" B<strong>_

"**Hola Britt. Más o menos. No pude dormir." S**

"_**Rachel te hizo el amor toda la noche?" B**_

"**No, hay mucho movimiento en esta casa durante la noche." S**

"_**¿Están en un club?" B**_

"**¿Por qué pensarías que estamos en un club?" S**

"_**Porque dices que hubo mucho movimiento." B**_

"**Hoy no puedo seguir tu línea de pensamiento. ¿Sábes algo de Quinn?" S**

"_**Viajó a ver a la hermana, creo." B**_

"**¿Cómo está?" S**

"_**No sé, no le pregunté como estaba la hermana." B**_

"**Quinn, B. ¿Cómo está Quinn?" S**

"_**Ahh, parece que bien. Creo que necesitaba un poco de distancia de esa diva de piernas largas con la que estás saliendo." B**_

"**¿Y eso es bueno?" S**

"_**Para uds. si. Y para ella también. Quizás ahora se concentre un poco más en mi. Cuando regrese, digo." B**_

"**¿La quieres?" S**

"_**Creo que la amo, San." B**_

"**Entonces, haz lo posible para que corresponda tus sentimientos." S**

"**_Creo que eso puede llegar a suceder cuando deje de pensar tanto en Rachel." B_**

"**Seguramente se fue para eso." S**

"_**No creo que eso suceda si siguen viviendo juntas." B**_

"**Funcionó hasta ahora." S**

"_**Y casi las separa a uds. dos." B**_

"**Pero no lo hizo." S**

"_**Me tengo que ir San, después hablamos. Besos!" B**_

"**Besos, B." S**

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo, Santana?"<p>

"Buscando pruebas."

"¿De qué?"

"De lo que sucedió en esta casa anoche."

"No sucedió nada."

"No entiendo como puedes ser tan ciega. Hubo muchos autos."

"No es que sea ciega. Ignoro lo que pueda suceder en las tierras de mi tío."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si alguna vez me detienen, por lo menos sé que soy ignorante."

"¿Ignorante de qué?"

"De lo que hace León."

"¿No es que hace las cosas legalmente?"

"Si, pero eso no quita que pueda haber cosas que no son bien vistas por el resto de la sociedad."

"Ahora estás siendo ambigua."

"No, estoy siendo sincera."

"O sea, que me estás diciendo que tiene algún tipo de cosas ilegales en su prontuario."

"León no tiene prontuario."

"Es una forma de decir."

"¿De quién?"

"Mía."

"¿Sabías qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"Me voy a ir a poner la bikini y voy a volver a la pileta."

"¿Me vas a dejar con esta preocupación?"

"Santana, te estas preocupando porque querés preocuparte."

"Me estoy preocupando porque puede haber miembros de la mafia reuniéndose de noche en el lugar donde estamos pasando las vacaciones."

"Te estás preocupando al vicio."

"No me estoy preocupando al vicio."

"Si, te estás preocupando al vicio."

"No."

"Si."

"No."

"Ahora esto se vuelve un juego de niños."

"No soy una niña."

"No dije que fueras una niña."

"Lo diste a entender."

"No quise decir...hufff...no importa. Me voy a la pileta"

"Rachel, no me dejes sola con todos estos pensamientos."

"Deja de ser tan paranoica y ve a dormir un rato."

"No tengo sueño. Tengo miedo."

"¿De qué?"

"¿Qué tal si entran en la casa?"

"No van a entrar en la casa."

"¿Qué tal si se convierte en una guerra entre bandas y comienzan a haber disparos?"

"¿Cómo pasamos de los mafiosos a las bandas?"

"Son todos gangsters."

"¿Te das cuenta que estás diciendo cualquier cosa?"

"Tu tío me da miedo."

"Creo que eso quedó establecido."

"¿A dónde...Rachel...a dónde vas? Rachel...Rach...bebé...amorcis...amorcito..."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Rachel, disculpa lo de anoche. Les avisé que no pisaran la cabaña, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No va a volver a ocurrir." León<strong>_

"**Por mi parte no hay problema." R**

"_**Te debo una sobrina." León.**_

"**No me debes nada, tío." R**

"_**Lo siento, nuevamente. Besos." León**_

"**Besos tío." R**

* * *

><p>"¿Rachel?"<p>

"¿Qué?"

"Hay un policía en la puerta."

"¿Qué quiere?"

"Hablar con quién sea el encargado de la casa."

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Que eras vos."

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Que quiere hablar con vos"

* * *

><p>"¿Disculpe? ¿Ud. quién es?"<p>

"Soy Rachel Berry, la sobrina del dueño de casa, ¿Ud.?"

"Soy el sheriff Woods. ¿Está el dueño de casa?"

"No, el no se encuentra. Está en Lima. Trabajando."

"¿Sabe que no le creo?"

"¿Sabe quien es el dueño de la casa?"

"No, la verdad que no. Soy nuevo en la zona."

"Es León Berry."

"¿El León Berry?"

"¿A qué se refiere con eso?"

"El médico"

"Exacto."

"¿Estuvo el sr. Berry en estos días en la casa?"

"¿En cuál? Tiene muchas."

"En esta"

"No, no estuvo que yo sepa."

"¿Ud. cuando llegó?"

"Ayer, al mediodía."

"Con su amiga."

"Con mi novia."

"¿Está consciente de que anoche hubo una reunión en estos terrenos?"

"Estaba muy ocupada tratando de hacer el amor con mi novia."

"Me parece que va a ser mejor un hombre en esa ecuación."

"Si necesitara un hombre no estaría con una mujer."

"No me respondió la pregunta."

"No, no estoy consciente de que hubo una reunión en estos terrenos. Generalmente, cuando tengo relaciones sexuales con mi novia, no estoy consciente de lo que pase a mi alrededor."

"Por esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar, pero, srta. le aviso que es muy peligroso para dos chicas tan hermosas estar solas en semejante lugar."

"¿Es una amenaza?"

"No me gustaría que les sucediera algo."

"¿Es una amenaza?"

"Aunque podemos llegar a un acuerdo."

"Si, el acuerdo va a ser que ud. se retire, calladito por donde vino."

"La noche es muy oscura en este bosque."

"No se preocupe. Sé cuidarme sola."

"Espero que no."

* * *

><p>"<strong>El nuevo sheriff vino a hacer preguntas y después hizo unas insinuaciones que no me gustaron mucho." R<strong>

"_**Estuve averiguando ya que recibí una llamada. Es un homófobo abierto." León**_

"**¿Es mejor que nos vayamos?" R**

"_**No te preocupes, van a tener seguridad." León**_

"**Me da miedo cuando dices eso." R**

"_**Voy a protegerte, cueste lo que cueste." León**_

"**¿Y si nos vamos a la otra cabaña?" R**

"_**Probablemente sea lo mejor." León.**_

* * *

><p>"Vamos"<p>

"¿A dónde?"

"A la cabaña"

"Pensé que estabamos en la cabaña"

"Hay otra cabaña."

"¿Y?"

"Y ahí no nos van a molestar las luces de los autos ni el sheriff que quiere hacer un menage a trois porque consideran que necesitamos un hombre."

"Lo mato."

"No vas a matar a nadie."

"Es injusto"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que no pueda matarlo"

"Si quieres mando a León."

"¿Lo puedes enviar?"

"No. Santana. Mi tío no es mafioso."

"¿Entonces para que lo metes en la conversación?"

"No tengo ni idea. Ve a empacar tus cosas y nos vamos."

"No es que haya desempacado mucho."

"Santana."

"Esperame con el auto en marcha."

"Vamos a ir caminando."

"¿Eh?"

"Lo que escuchaste."

"Lo que me faltaba."

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo, Santana?"<p>

"Descansando. Esta caminata se hace eterna. Llevamos como una hora caminando."

"Santana, son 15 minutos. Y si miras hacia atrás, todavía se puede ver la forma de la mansión."

"En estos momentos no me simpatizas."

"Te puedes quedar acá, si quieres. Voy a seguir mi camino."

"¿Hay pileta en la cabaña?"

"No te interesa saberlo."

"¡Ey! Es mi trabajo vivir quejándome."

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"¿Desde ahora?"

* * *

><p>"Volvamos a la mansión"<p>

"No."

"¡Raaachhhh!"

"No."

"Aguanto el hecho de que mafiosos, probablemente asesinos, se reúnan en el patio durante la noche."

"No."

"Es más, les pido esta noche que maten al sheriff."

"Santana."

"¿Cuánto falta?"

"5 minutos si seguimos a este paso"

"¿Entonces si nos apuramos vamos a llegar más rápido?"

"Si."

"Entonces vamos más rápido"

"Te estabas quejando de que estas cansada."

"No dormí en toda la noche por miedo a que esos mafiosos entraran en la mansión."

"No iban a entrar y no son mafiosos."

"Cada vez lo dices menos convencida."

* * *

><p>"¿Cuál es la razón por la cual tu tío llama cabañas a edificaciones que son lo menos parecida a una cabaña?"<p>

"No sé y no quiero pensarlo."

"¿Por qué no vinimos en el auto? Ahí está la puerta de entrada y el garage. Estoy segura que estaríamos desde antes, acá."

"Dos cosas. Una, me gustaría que ahora te tires a dormir un poco. Dos, esta noche durante la cena te explico."

"¿Por qué a dormir?"

"Porque no dormiste en toda la noche y estás llegando al límite de lo insoportable"

"Eso es bueno, porque quiere decir que todavía me soportas."

"No por mucho tiempo, San."

"¿Qué vas a hacer en el caso en que me vuelva insoportable?"

"Cuatro palabras: Que parezca un accidente"

"..."

"Mi tío me debe muchos favores. Un favor se paga con favor."

"..."

"¿Algo más?"

"Si, ¿dónde está la cama más cercana o puedo dormir en el sofá? Quizás hasta en una de las reposeras"

"Me encanta cuando ves las cosas a mi modo"

"No me quedaba otra opción."

"Si tenías otra opción"

"¿Cuál?"

"Correr y esconderte para siempre de cualquier miembro de la familia Berry y de sus malvados secuaces"

"Con ese tono me estoy asustando cada vez más."

"Bien."

"Te amo, me voy a dormir."

"¿No querías que te muestre el camino hacia la habitación?"

"Allá veo unas hojas que parecen cómodas."

"Creo que te aguanto hasta la habitación."

"Entonces si, eres tan amable, ¿Podrías mostrarme el camino a una cama?"

"Por supuesto."

* * *

><p>"¿Rach?"<p>

"¿Descansaste?"

"Estoy como nueva."

"Me alegro."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Leyendo"

"¿No quisieras hacer algo diferente con esas manos en vez de que estén ahí, sosteniendo un libro?"

"No."

"Eso es de mala onda"

"Podemos dejarlo para otro momento. ¿No quieres ir a nadar al lago?"

"No."

"Parece que no descansaste mucho."

"Creo que la que no descansó mucho fuiste vos."

"Eso puede ser verdad, pero estuve haciendo cosas en la casa."

"¿Qué cosas? Porque no veo comida por ningún lado."

"¿Comida?"

"Si, ya que no me vas a satisfacer con el placer del sexo, voy a buscar el placer de la comida"

"De acuerdo. Al fondo a la derecha está la cocina."

"Suena más como si estuviera el baño ahí."

"Santana."

"¿Qué me ibas a explicar en la cena?"

"Que acá estamos más segura que en la otra mansión y el porque no vinimos en auto."

"Podrías explicarmelo ahora."

"La casa tiene un perímetro de seguridad, establecido con sensores de movimiento que están ubicados a unos 10 mts a la redonda de la propiedad. Esos sensores están tan bien escondidos, que es prácticamente imposibles que los vean."

"Prácticamente no los hace imposible."

"Además, después de hablar con mi tío, me anunció que algunos de sus hombres van a estar dando vuelta por el perímetro, fuera del radio de los sensores."

"¿A qué te refieres con fuera del radio?"

"Los sensores de movimiento, cada uno de ellos, genera un campo circular que tiene unos dos metros de radio."

"No entendi nada."

"No importa. No vinimos en auto, porque esta casa tiene un solo camino de entrada, el cual da directamente a la ruta y a una estación de servicio que está ubicada sobre la misma. Si nos veían entrar, alguien le iba a comunicar al sheriff de una presencia en esta propiedad."

"Pero si vuelve a la mansión y no nos ve ahí, solo el auto, va a sospechar que estamos en esta casa."

"No. Esta casa no está a nombre de León y él nunca ha sido vista en la misma."

"Ese hombre es misterioso. Tiene dos casas prácticamente pegadas y no las tiene a su nombre."

"Es precavido. Nadie ha podido ingresar en esta casa y generalmente la habitan personas que no tienen nada que ver con las supuestas historias que se cuentan de León. Además, hay una organización que la utiliza para darles vacaciones a sus empleados."

"Tengo miedo de saber que organización es esa."

"Te sorprenderías."

"¿La familia Cappone?"

"¿En serio?"

"No, los Corleone"

"¿En serio?¿Quién viene? ¿Sonny o Michael?"

"Estoy segura de que es Michael con Kate"

"Estás segura de eso."

"Segurísima."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Para quedarme tranquilo, porque hubo cosas que me enteré del sheriff que no me gustaron mucho, ahora está bajo constante vigilancia." León<strong>_

"**¿No te parece que hay cosas que yo no debería saber?" R**

"_**Pero hay cosas que si. Ciertamente, no vas a saber lo que averigüé" León**_

"**Y tampoco como lo has puesto bajo vigilancia constante." R**

"_**Y tampoco eso." León**_

* * *

><p>"Rachel, ¿qué hay de comer?"<p>

"No sé."

"¿Cómo que no sabes?"

"No fui todavía a la cocina."

"¿Podemos pedir una pizza?"

"Quizás pueda hacer una."

"¿Puedes hacer una pizza?"

"Es lo que acabo de decir."

"¡Gracias!"

"Cuando estás relajada te conformas con tan poco."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>San, aunque ame a Quinn, no creo que deba forzarla a que me ame." B<strong>_

"**¿Por qué Britt?" S**

"_**¿Dónde está Rachel?" B**_

"**En la cocina haciendo pizzas." S**

"_**Que rico. Porque no creo que esa extraña hermandad que tienen, por lo menos de parte de Rachie, se termine, en el futuro cercano." B**_

"**No entiendo." S**

"_**Rachel la quiere como una hermana. Pero Quinn la quiere como más que a una hermana. Y Quinn es Quinn por más que haya cambiado, y no sé, creo que no quiero estar en el medio de una guerra." B**_

"**Deberías decirle eso a Rachel y deberías hablar con Quinn." S**

"_**¿Por qué esas dos cosas?" B**_

"**Rachel sabe que eres mucho más inteligente de lo que pareces, y estoy de acuerdo, sobre todo cuando se trata de las personas. Rachel, opina que debes hablar con Quinn, porque esa inteligencia que tienes puede hacerte saber si tienes oportunidad o no con ella." S**

"_**Rachel es muy inteligente. ¿Pero qué tengo que decirle a Rachel?" B**_

"**Que Quinn es Quinn por más que haya cambiado." S**

"_**Eso ella tendría que saberlo." B**_

"**Está obnubilada con la enorme demostración de afecto que Quinn hizo al hacer un paso al costado después de su confesión." S**

"_**No tendría que estarlo." B**_

"**¿Qué me estás ocultando Britt?" S**

"_**Nada. Te lo prometo." B**_

"**Briiiittttt" S**

"_**En serio, no estoy ocultando nada. Es más como una sensación." B**_

"**¿Una sensación?" S**

"_**Si, una sensación."B**_

"**¿Qué te dice esa sensación?" S**

"_**¿Soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra?" B**_

"**¿Estás en internet?" S**

"_**Eso me dice, San." B**_

"**¿Tu sensación está queriéndote hacer entender que es probable que Quinn haya dado un paso al costado para, quizás, aprovechar otra oportunidad?" S**

"_**Ah, puede ser eso. Es más, creo que eso me dijo Lord Tubbington." B**_

"**¿Por qué, Britt?" S**

"_**No sé. Además, es como que todavía me siento mal porque ella dijo que prefiere estar conmigo a estar sola." B**_

"**Eso no fue bueno de su parte." S**

"_**¿Verdad que no?" B**_

"**Gracias Britt por la nueva mirada. Rachel me está llamando a comer. Después hablamos." S**

"_**Saludos a Rachel, San. Besos." B**_

* * *

><p>"Estaba hablando con Britt."<p>

"¿Le dijiste que es conveniente que ella hable con Quinn?"

"Si, pero de ayer a hoy cambió su opinión con respecto a lo que quiere de Fabray."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por la relación que vos y ella tienen."

"Yo la quiero como a una hermana."

"Si, pero sabemos que ella te quiere como más que a una hermana."

"No es mi culpa San."

"En cierta forma, si."

"¿Cómo?"

"Eres demasiado buena persona, demasiado sexy, demasiado confiada, demasiado sexy, demasiado..."

"Quedó claro."

"Cualquiera puede enamorarse de vos, eso no lo discuto."

"¿Cualquiera?"

"Yo lo hice. Y lo sigo haciendo. Cada día estoy más enamorada."

"Awww, te cocino una pizza y me estás declarando tu amor. ¿Bajarías la luna si te lo pidiera?"

"¿Te estás burlando? Estoy tratando de tener una conversación seria."  
>"Lo siento."<p>

"No lo sientes, pero no importa."

"¿Qué más dijo Britt?"

"Que no está segura de que Quinn se haya apartado del medio como un gran gesto romántico"

"¿Eh?"

"Lo expresó más como: soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra."

"Eso no lo pensé."

"¿Qué cosa?¿Qué es probable que aunque Quinn comience una relación con Brittany cuando vea la oportunidad puede llegar a dejar todo para volver a intentar tener una relación contigo?"

"Guau, fueron muchas palabras."

"Estas ignorando el tema."

"No lo estoy ignorando. Estoy tratando de dejarlo de lado."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no quiero que haya problemas entre nosotras. Yo ya hablé con Quinn. Ella es mi amiga y nada más. Si ella intenta hacer algo más, no va a ser por, va a ser por ella. Si ella vuelve a la antigua Quinn, es porque realmente no cambió del todo."

"Para Quinn es difícil entender sus sentimientos."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Quinn, la Quinn que yo conocía, la Quinn que era mi amiga y mi capitana, esa Quinn no hacía sentimientos. Los sentimientos no los manejó muy bien la vez que la atacaron los celos con respecto a su relación con Finn, es por eso que ahora tiene a Beth. Esos sentimientos, tampoco la ayudaron cuando surgió la verdad en cuanto a la paternidad del bebé. Quizás, ahora esté un poco más acostumbrada a los sentimientos y a tratarlos. Ahora tiene la libertad de poder lidear con ellos y enfrentarlos. Pero, si Quinn tiene algo de la Quinn de antes, es esa persona consentida que va a luchar por todo lo que quiere."

"Estoy cansada."

"¿Qué?"

"No quiero más drama. No quiero volver a la escuela este año con un drama a cuestas. No quiero una Quinn intentando aprovechar una oportunidad para estar conmigo. No quiero que te pelees con Quinn porque intenta pasar tiempo conmigo. No quiero Kurts y celos, no quiero Finns y locuras, no quiero seguir pensando en resolver problemas. No quiero llorar porque discutimos por cosas simples. No quiero llorar porque te pones celosa por mi relación de amistad con Quinn. No quiero verte llorar porque dices o haces cosas que no quieres decir o hacer pero que eventualmente tus sentimientos le ganan a tu lógica. No quiero más problemas. Por un tiempo. No quiero."

"Nunca me dijiste eso."

"Nunca me preguntaste."

"Tendrías que decirmelo sin tener que preguntarte."

"Quizás no estoy acostumbrada San. No sé. Pero siempre hay algo que me deja agotada. Algún amigo, alguna relación, algún sentimiento. Algo."

"Entonces, aprovechemos estos días sin esos algos."

"Creo que algos no es una palabra."

"¿Crees que me importa?"

"Solo quiero que entiendas una cosa."

"¿Qué?"

"Te amo."

"Te amo, Berry."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hola, Rachel. ¿Como van esas vacaciones en la seguridad del anonimato?" D<strong>_

"¿Quién es a esta hora, bebé?" preguntó Santana mientras giraba en la cama para abrazar a Rachel.

"David."

"¿Karofsky?¿Qué quiere?"

"No sé. No le respondí."

"Debe ser importante para que te esté escribiendo a esta hora. Pero, dijimos que nada de dramas."

"Noah y sus relaciones, no son un drama. A veces, son demasiado entretenidas. Además, ¿te los imaginás juntos?"

"¿En serio estás pensando en eso?"

"**Hola, David. ¿Está todo bien? Nuestras vacaciones han sido hasta ahora un poco movidas." R**

"Me gustaría que Noah empezara a pensar con lo que tiene de la cintura para arriba."

"Puckerman siempre pensó con su cabeza más pequeña."

"Pero eso no quita que algún día pueda pensar con la otra cabeza."

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de cabezas de hombres a estas horas? Son las 3 de la mañana."

"_**Está todo bien. En realidad tenía una pregunta que hacerte." D**_

"Quiere hacerme una pregunta."

"¿Cuál será?" dijo Santana comenzando a acariciar el estómago de Rachel.

"**Pregunta, David." R**

"Ahí le pregunté." dijo Rachel relajándose ante las caricias de la latina.

"_**¿Qué crees que sea mejor para una cita con Puckerman?¿La típica cena con película en el cine o llevarlo a ver un partido de beisbol o football e ir a un bar en la ciudad a la que vayamos?" D**_

"¿En serio te preguntó eso?" dijo Santana mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas sobre la diva y comenzaba a avanzar en cuanto a la piel que estaba tocando, con sus dos manos.

"Mmmh...si."

"¿Qué le vas a responder?"

"**Cena y película." R**

"Fuiste por la respuesta fácil, Berry." dijo Santana mientras se inclinaba y comenzaba a besar el cuello de la diva.

"_**Gracias, Rachel. Te dejo descansar. Disculpa la hora." D**_

"Fantástico." dijo la latina arrancando el celular de la mano de su novia y dejandolo en la mesa de noche.

"¿En qué estábamos?" preguntó Rachel entregándose completamente a lo que Santana estaba haciendo con sus manos y sus labios.

* * *

><p><em>En el próximo capítulo van a seguir las vacaciones en la cabaña, las citas de Puck y Dave y lo que se me ocurra, que puede llegar a ser cualquier cosa. No confío en mi cerebro. <em>

_Así que, saludos!_


	17. Cita

****_Buenas...como están? Tengo una confesión que hacerles...no llega el final, por eso no subo todos los capítulos juntos. El problema, es que ya lo escribí varias veces, pero siempre termino volviendo a este y cambio todo lo que viene después, porque lo leo varias veces, y no puedo dejar de cambiarlo. Así que borro un montón de palabras. Y vuelvo a cambiar todo. Y no quiero terminarlo! No todavía._

_Así que les dejo el capítulo 17, en donde bueno, las dos cambian bastante...pero siempre es Pezberry...y vuelve Quinn_

_Saludos!_

_Gracias por las review y los favorites!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cita<span>**

"¿Rachel, dónde estás?" preguntó Santana caminando por la cabaña de León Berry. Faltaban tres días para dejar el lugar y desde que se levantó, Santana no había visto a su novia.

"**¿Rach, dónde estás?" S**

"Es casi la hora del almuerzo. Y ella no aparece. ¿Tengo que preocuparme?" dijo Santana en voz alta mirando por décima vez hacia afuera. Escuchó su celular anunciándole un mensaje e insultó por lo bajo porque lo había dejado en la cocina

"_**Estoy en el lago, San. Vuelvo en unos minutos" R**_

Santana, leyó el mensaje y bajó corriendo hasta el pequeño puerto que había en el lago y miraba hacia todos lados esperando encontrar la pequeña figura de su novia. No la vio hasta que el ruido de un motor le hizo mirar hasta el centro del espejo de agua. Cuando Rachel alcanzó el puerto, ató la pequeña lancha y Santana estiró una mano para ayudarla a bajarse.

"¿Dónde estuviste?" preguntó la latina abrazando a la diva

"Creo que un lago, mas una lancha explica todo, ¿no?" dijo Rachel riendo por lo bajo al notar la desesperación de su novia.

"No explica nada"

"Me fui temprano a pescar pero, me concentré viendo algo y no pesqué nada"

"¿Qué viste?" dijo Santana notando por primera vez lo que Rachel tenía puesto. Su cabello estaba metido debajo de una gorra y parecía un hombre si alguien la hubiera visto de lejos. Tenía puestos los lentes de sol de Santana que eran muy grandes para su pequeño rostro y estaba vestida completamente de negro.

"No me hagas recordar. ¿Qué hay para comer?" preguntó la diva caminando hacia la casa

"¿Pensaste que yo iba a cocinar? Berry, te puedo asegurar que estás loca"

"Cociné desde que llegamos"

"No entiendo porque no podemos pedir un delivery."

"¿Quieres que ese sheriff aparezca?"

"No la verdad que no"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hola San! ¿Cuándo vuelven? Lord Tubbington está preocupado" B<strong>_

"**En 3 días Britt" S**

"_**¿Saben algo de Quinn? Yo le escribo y no me contesta. Solo quiero saber cuando vuelve para sentarme a hablar con ella y terminar este drama de una vez por todas" B**_

"**No, por lo menos yo no. Creo que Rachel tampoco, ya que su celular está siempre a mi alcance" S**

"_**¿Se lo estás revisando?" B**_

"**Con su permiso no es malo" S**

"_**No entiendo como te sigue aguantando" B**_

"**Me ama :)" S**

"_**Se nota." B**_

* * *

><p>"¿Sabes algo de Quinn?" preguntó Santana sentándose en la mesada<p>

"No, ¿por qué?" respondió Rachel mirando algo en la heladera

"Brittany me pregunta"

"Ya que también estás a cargo de mi celular. ¿Por qué no te fijas si no escribió o algo? Vamos a tener que ir hasta algún super a comprar algo para comer, si nos quedamos más días acá."

"O podemos volver a Lima. Me encantan estas vacaciones pero estuvimos estos días encerradas por un sheriff y quiero llevarte a cenar a algún lado"

"¿Me estás invitando a una cita?"

"Solo si volvemos. Tu celular no ha tenido mucha acción estos días y menos de Quinn"

"¿Eso quiere decir...?"

"Qué tenemos unos días para estar en Lima hasta que ella se decida volver y podemos aprovecharlo."

"_**Tienes que reflotar el romance. Parece que estuvieran casadas. Sé que se aman, pero probablemente el enamoramiento se vaya esfumando" B**_

"**No me gusta esa palabra" S**

"_**¿Cuál?" B**_

"**Enamoramiento, me hace pensar que en el amor miento" S**

"_**¡Sanny! ¡Estás pensando!" B**_

"**¿Eso es difícil?" S**

"_**No, pero generalmente te gusta tanto el sexo que olvidas que tienes algo adentro de tu cabeza" B**_

"**Me gusta tu idea de reflotar el romance." S**

"_**Entonces haz algo por eso. Porque no creo que Quinn se quede tranquila. Uds. dos ya son una pareja conformada. Tienen que buscar la forma de seguir siempre frescas" B**_

"**Tienes razón." S**

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué no podemos seguir acá y hacer esas cosas?" preguntó Rachel apoyándose al frente del mostrador con los brazos cruzados.<p>

"Quiero que volvamos a empezar" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Cuántas citas tuvimos desde que estamos juntas? Si, lo sé, generalmente es por mi obsesión de tener tus piernas alrededor de mi cabeza, pero creo que si seguimos en este rumbo, eventualmente vamos a terminar enojada la una con la otra."

"No entiendo"

"Siento que no te demuestro que te amo más allá de los celos. Quiero demostrarte que te amo."

"¿Cómo harías eso? Además, ciertamente no sé si notaste, que a mi no me molesta la forma en la que estamos. Y ¿esto tiene algo que ver con Quinn?"

"Rach, muchos sospechan que entre nosotras dos hay algo más. Muchos de los que no son nuestros amigos o miembros de Untitled. Si vamos a hacer las cosas bien, lo primero que quiero es salir y anunciarle al mundo que estás conmigo. Eso va a detener a ciertos idiotas que pueden querer intentar algo con vos."

"¿Te das cuenta que decides lo primero por los celos?"

"Segundo. Pasamos meses juntas. Encerradas en tu casa, en mi casa. A veces vamos al cine pero es lo de menos. Podemos hacerlo. Cenas a la luz de Breadstix, o picnics bajo las estrellas. Pidelo y te lo daré. Salir a caminar. Estudiar juntas sin sexo en el medio. En serio, quiero mejorar por vos. Quiero salir de Lima con o sin una beca gracias a las Cheerios y quiero que estés orgullosa de mi."

"¿Esto tiene que ver con Quinn?"

"Si. También. Quiero que puedas confiar en mi como lo haces con Quinn. Es obvio que eso también contribuyó a que la rubia se enamorara de ti."

"Hay cosas que no puedo hablar contigo, San. Cosas que nos involucran a las dos. Aunque ahora, pensando en Quinn estoy segura de que no puedo hablar con ella, tampoco."

"Vamos a encontrar el nivel medio en donde yo esté tranquila ante la presencia de Quinn y vos puedas tener de nuevo a tu amiga."

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"¿Podemos volver?"

"Volvamos."

"Prepárate Rachel Berry, el viernes voy a volar tu cabeza"

"¿Literalmente? Porque me gusta que mi cabeza esté pegada a mi cuerpo."

"Figurativamente. Tienes una cita conmigo"

"¡Bien!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Si ella quiere, vamos a empezar de nuevo. De a poco, B" S<strong>

"_**Entonces hazlo. Diviertánse! Lord Tubbington dice que es una buena idea" B**_

"**Voy a buscarla. Nos hablamos B, saludos a Lord T"S**

* * *

><p>"Tenemos que volver a la otra cabaña a buscar el auto" dijo Rachel mientras guardaban las cosas<p>

"¿Caminar? Eso no estaba en mis planes" dijo Santana

"No se pueden enterar que esta casa es de mi tío, San"

"Al final no me dijiste a nombre de quien está"

"No te lo puedo decir, San. Porque no lo sé. No porque no quiera."

"¿Crees que tu tío necesita gente entre sus tropas?"

"¿Ahora es un militar?"

"Es una forma de verlo legalmente"

"¿Estás lista?"

"Si"

* * *

><p>Volvieron caminando hasta la casa, saludando a algunos hombres con chaleco de caza que estaban entre ambas "cabañas".<p>

"¿Quiénes son esos?" preguntó Santana cuando Rachel saludó al quinto

"Esos son los hombres que mi tío puso para nuestra protección" dijo Rachel mirando su celular

"¿Por qué miras tu celular?" preguntó Santana

"Si podemos salir del bosque sin que nos vea alguien enviado por el sheriff no voy a recibir un mensaje de texto"

"Esto es como una operación encubierta"

"¿Quieres explicarle a ese sheriff en donde estuvimos si nos ve salir? Puede seguir nuestro camino"

"Y eso no es lindo"

"No, para nada."

* * *

><p>Pudieron salir del bosque y fueron directo hacia su auto. Rachel hizo que Santana revisara si todas las luces estaban en perfectas condiciones y funcionaban.<p>

"¿Por qué estás tan paranoica?" preguntó Santana mientras se sentaba en el asiento del acompañante y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad

"Ese sheriff no me gusta. No quiero que nos frene por nada." dijo Rachel haciendo marcha atrás.

"Entonces lo mejor es salir de aquí lo más rápido posible."

"Si, señora" dijo Rachel y comenzaron su marcha en dirección a Lima

"Cuando seamos más viejas y ya estés en Broadway me gustaría volver" dijo Santana cuando vieron el cartel de despedida del pueblo.

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto. Traeremos a nuestra pequeña diva y nuestra pequeña latina o latino y los dejaremos jugar por ahí corriendo en el bosque mientras nosotras recuperamos el tiempo perdido en la cama"

"¿Estás hablando de nuestro futuro?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Crees que va a ser fácil despegarte de mi?"

"No dije eso. Solo me llama la atención que estés hablando del futuro. Nunca hablamos del futuro"

"Rach, te lo puedo asegurar ahora. La vida nos puede llevar por distintos caminos una vez que salgamos del secundario, pero no creas que mi corazón va a dejar de latir por tu compañía. Así que, tarde o temprano nuestros caminos van a volver a encontrarse"

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo"

"¿Y qué quieres estudiar?"

"¿Qué?"

"Digo, ya que estamos hablando del futuro, por lo que dices, estás dispuesta a salir de Lima. En realidad, que tu estuvieras dispuesta era lo único que necesitabas para hacerlo, así que, ahora pregunto. ¿Qué quieres estudiar?"

"Eso no lo pensé demasiado. Lo único que pensé y lo único que veo cuando cierro los ojos y pienso en el futuro, es que estoy a tu lado"

"Awwwww...pero no te voy a mantener"

"¡Ey!"

"No, no te voy a mantener. Así que piensa algo o comienza a pensar en que eres capaz de trabajar, porque no te voy a mantener"

"¿Sabías que te amo?"

"Si, lo sé."

* * *

><p>"Hogar, dulce hogar" dijo Rachel bajando del auto en su casa<p>

"Por fin llegamos. Pensé que si ibas más despacio te iban a detener por utilizar un auto para ir caminando" dijo Santana bajando sus bolsos

"¡Ey, fui despacio hasta que estuve segura de que podía acelerar más"

"Si, pero no tienes un término medio. Fuiste primero casi al límite de l a velocidad mínima y después superaste varias veces la máxima"

"Fue por precaución" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta de su casa.

Dejaron sus bolsos al costado de la puerta y fueron hacia la cocina. Se quedaron quietas al ver la imagen que tenían al frente. Noah estaba desnudo sentado en la mesa, mientras David estaba, también desnudo, batiendo un poco de crema chantilly.

"¡Noah! ¡Puckerman!" gritó Rachel haciendo énfasis en las dos palabras. Santana tenía una enorme mueca de asco a través de su cara

"¡Rach!" gritó Puck mientras David corría a esconderse detrás de la mesada. Bueno, esconder su parte inferior.

"¿Podrías taparte, Noah?" preguntó la diva señalando la entrepierna de su mejor amigo

"¿Qué hacen acá? Pensé que no volvían en unos días" dijo Puck cubriendo con sus manos su "Puckermancito"

"Esa pregunta la tendríamos que hacer nosotros, Noah." dijo Rachel dando media vuelta. "Si quieren quedarse a cenar, y tengo hambre, primero me desinfectan la cocina, vestidos. Vamos a la pieza" le dijo a Santana

"Esa es una imagen que me va a perseguir el resto de mi eternidad" dijo Santana mientras subían las escaleras

"Y a mi" dijo Rachel

"Aunque no se los vio muy avergonzados. Bueno, a Puckerman"

"Noah no siente vergüenza de su cuerpo"

"Eso me di cuenta. Pobre Dave"

"Se los vio bien. ¿Viste la cara de felicidad que tenían antes de que yo gritara?"

"¿Te concentras en eso?"

"¿En qué otra cosa me voy a concentrar? ¿Quieres que me concentre en lo que esos dos tienen en su entrepierna?"

"Por favor, no. Ahí no van a existir chances para el futuro"

"Es cierto"

* * *

><p>Las morenas bajaron a la cocina una hora después, bañadas y cambiadas. David y Puckerman ya estaban vestidos y la cocina olía a lejía.<p>

"Utilicé solo agua y lejía, para desinfectar todo Rachel" dijo David sin querer mirarla a los ojos. "Siento mucho que hayan entrado justo en esa parte"

"Esta bien, David. No hay problema." dijo Rachel apoyando una mano en el antebrazo del jugador.

"¿Qué vamos a comer?" preguntó Puckerman

"Por favor, pizza" dijo Brittany entrando en la cocina

"¿Britt?" preguntaron los cuatro adolescentes

"La puerta estaba abierta y vi el auto de Rachel ahí. Así que supuse que habían vuelto" dijo la rubia

"¿No sería en otro orden?" preguntó David

"No, primero probé la puerta y después me di cuenta de que estaba el auto" dijo Brittany

"Homos" dijo Sue entrando por la puerta de la cocina. "Pude saber que Streisand había regresado cuando escuché gritos hace más o menos una hora."

"Buenas noches, Sue" dijeron todos los chicos

"Cuando comiencen las clases y dentro del edificio escolar, me van a decir, entrenadora. ¿Quedó claro?" preguntó Sue sentándose en la mesa.

"Clarísimo" dijeron todos juntos

"Shelby, buenas noches" dijo Sue mirando hacia la otra puerta de la cocina.

"Rachel, me tendrías que haber avisado que venías antes." dijo Shelby abrazando a su hija. "Buenas noches, Sue"

"Disculpa, mamá. Te iba a avisar apenas llegamos, pero nos llevamos una sorpresa" dijo Rachel devolviendo el abrazo

"¿Por qué en esta casa entran todos sin tocar el timbre?" preguntó Dave en voz alta

"Todos pertencemos a esta casa" dijo Brittany "por ende, ninguno toca el timbre"

"No es lógico" dijo David

"No lo es. Todos queremos estar cerca de estas dos así que solo entramos" volvió a decir Brittany

"Yo no quiero estar cerca de esas dos" dijo Sue

"¿Entonces por qué aparece siempre?" preguntó Santana

"Nos estamos desviando del tema. ¿Qué vamos a comer?" preguntó Sue

"Como yo dije, pizza" dijo Brittany

"Pizza será" dijeron todos y Rachel llamó al delivery.

* * *

><p>Cuando casi todos se fueron, Santana se despidió de Rachel con un beso en la boca, bastante prudente y la diva se quedó con su madre.<p>

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Shelby

"Santana quiere que nos comportemos como adolescentes enamoradas y no como una pareja de casados. O algo así" dijo Rachel

"¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?" preguntó Shelby esperanzada

"Si, ¿puedo quedarme contigo hasta que vuelva Quinn?" preguntó Rachel

"Por supuesto"

"Voy a buscar algo de ropa para esta noche y después mañana vuelvo por el resto"

"Cuéntame bien que dijo Santana"

Rachel se lo contó mientras buscaba la ropa y caminaron hacia la casa de su madre.

"Me parece una buena decisión" dijo Shelby mientras se acostaban en la cama. A Shelby, esas noches en las que podía dormir junto a su hija la hacían sentirse feliz

"¿Te parece?"

"Si, me parece bien. Uds dos han ido muy rápido en su relación."

"¿Rápido?"

"Rachel, llevaban pocos meses juntas y se fueron de vacaciones por un mes uds. dos solas"

"Solas es una forma de decir."

"Después, lo que pasó no importa. Pero me parece bien. Tienes que empezar a comportarte como una adolescente Rachel. Estuviste mucho tiempo sola y comenzaste a comportarte como un adulto."

"¿Eso crees?"

"Si, hablando de eso. ¿Le avisaste a tu padre que estás aquí?"

"Le envié un mensaje después de que me pediste que me quedara contigo"

"Bueno, por lo menos sabe que estás en Lima. Ahora, ¿qué pasó con Quinn?"

"Yo tengo sueño"

"No, no lo tienes"

Rachel, resumiendo un poco las cosas, le contó a su madre lo que había pasado con Quinn

"Con razón Santana esta celosa"

"Santana siempre es celosa"

"Eso es cierto"

"Pero la entiendo, creo que yo me sentiría igual si Brittany le confiesa que está enamorada. Es más, me sentí igual cuando Brittany intentó tener sexo con ella. Pero es diferente"

"¿Por qué?"

"Brittany es inocente, y no está enamorada de Santana. Quinn, es Quinn."

"Eso no lo entiendo"

"San cree que Quinn no cambió y que apartarse del camino fue solo una estrategia para poder entrar en mi vida, de la forma en que ella quiere, más adelante."

"Cuando Santana cometa un error"

"Exacto"

"¿Santana es capaz de cometer un error?"

"Hasta ahora no lo hizo. Mas allá de distraerse con ciertas cosas y no prestarme atención cuando le estaba hablando"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"No voy a discutir mi vida sexual con mi madre"

"No tenías que decirlo"

"Lo siento"

Madre e hija estuvieron hablando un par de horas más antes de perderse en sus sueños.

* * *

><p>Rachel y Santana no se vieron hasta el viernes. Si, hablaron por teléfono cada día, pero la latina dijo que extrañarse era mejor. La diva estaba de acuerdo.<p>

Rachel, pasó esos días acomodando las cosas del colegio en su casa y viendo si necesitaba comprar o no algunos libros. Extrañaba leer. Y ropa, se dio cuenta de que estaba necesitando ropa y que por suerte, al formar parte de un coro que ahora tenía como miembro a las porristas y a los jugadores de football no iba a tener que comprar más sweatters de animales.

Mercedes pasó a buscarla el jueves a la tarde para ir de compras. Se divirtieron bastante, riendo mientras la diva posaba con vestidos de los 70. Después compraron unos libros, aunque Mercedes decía que era una pérdida de tiempo.

"Kurt va a volver este año" dijo Mercedes mientras cenaban viendo una película en la casa de Rachel

"Lo sé. Espero que no haya drama" dijo Rachel

"Pensé que te gustaba el drama"

"Es un prejuicio. Que me vea envuelta en dramas a veces sin desearlo no es que me guste"

"Lo siento. Muchas veces pienso que eres la que nos hicieron creer que eras."

"Te entiendo."

"¿Qué van a hacer mañana en su cita?"

"Santana no me quiere decir. Dice que es una sorpresa"

"No puedo creer que López se incline al romance"

"Creo que algo la empujo a eso"

"¿Cómo la confesión de Quinn?"

"¿Quién más lo sabe?"

"Muchas personas. Esa rubia no puede evitar dejar de mirarte."

"Maldición."

"¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Nadie me lo había preguntado"

"Por eso te lo pregunto"

"Eres una buena amiga, Mercedes. ¿Lo sabes?"

"Tu también. Por suerte puedo disfrutarte. Ahora, responde la pregunta"

"Estoy bien. Lo de Quinn en cierta forma cambio un poco las cosas. Intento, cuando ella está presente, mantener el mismo tipo de relación que teníamos antes de que ella dijera esas cosas. Pero a veces, por dentro, me duele al saber que la estoy lastimando. Sé que le duele ver a Santana en esta casa o cuando demostramos nuestro afecto, pero eso tiene una explicación, no podemos hacerlo en la calle tranquilamente. Sé que ella lo sabe, pero sé que le duele. A veces, creo que Quinn necesita conocer a alguien que realmente la haga feliz. Aunque ella pueda decir que es feliz siendo yo feliz, no estoy tan segura."

"¿Entonces?"

"Veo más drama en mi futuro"

"¿Cómo?"

"Soy psíquica"

* * *

><p>Santana pasó a buscar a Rachel el viernes a las 6 en punto de la tarde. Se sentía cómoda en jeans y remera, además porque eso era lo que le había dicho a Rachel que utilizara.<p>

"Hola" dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la boca al abrir la puerta.

"Estas son para vos" dijo Santana sacando un ramo de lirios de atrás de su espalda

"¡Gracias!" dijo la diva mirando y oliendo las flores. "Las pongo en agua"

"Por favor. Así después podemos irnos."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Sorpresa, diva"

"Esta bien"

"¿Cómo te fue con Mercedes ayer?"

"Bien, fue divertido"

"¿En serio?"

"Se está esforzando, San"

"Lo sé. Pero no quiero que nadie más se enamore de mi diva"

"No se va a enamorar"

"De acuerdo"

"Listo, vamos."

"Vamos."

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estamos haciendo en el parque?"<p>

"Vamos, camina diva"

"¿Por qué estamos entrando al establo?"

"Sorpresa"

"Ahora entiendo porque esa noche quisiste que yo vaya delante tuyo"

"¿Si?"

"Si, pero tampoco me empieza a gustar la idea de que Noah haya visto tu trasero"

"¿Celosa?"

"Por supuesto"

"San, esto es hermoso" dijo Rachel mirando el establo. Ahora estaba decorado con enredaderas que contenían rosas cada cierta cantidad de metros. Velas cubriendo las paredes y en el centro, una mesa con un mantel rojo que cubría las cajas y dos cajas como asientos. Encima de la mesa, una bandeja con comida.

"Me alegro que te guste."

"No veo nada que de a entender que quiero sexo."

"No vamos a hacer eso a menos que nos aburramos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Podemos pasar una noche hablando?"

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"No estás pensando en sexo"

"Tenemos que cambiar eso. Por eso quiero que nuestra relación pase a niveles de intimidad sentimental."

"¿Eh?"

"Exacto. ¿Es tan difícil pensar que quiero hablar?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Perdona si te hice sentir mal"

"Esta bien."

Se sentaron a comer.

"Hablemos de Quinn" dijo Santana justo cuando Rachel estaba tomando un poco de agua, que ante las palabras de su novia terminó escupiendo en el piso.

"¿Qué?"

"Sé que reaccioné celosamente ante lo que pasó con ella, pero me parece que, ante la necesidad de arreglar lo nuestro, ninguna de las dos tocó el tema como correspondía."

"¿Santana?"

"Rachel, sé que es raro. Pero estos días que estuvimos separadas. Si fueron dos, pero ¿hacía cuanto que no pasabamos tanto tiempo separadas? Creo que desde esa semana que volvimos de Virginia y ahí hablamos mucho más que estos dos días. Bueno, estuve pensando, que realmente sé lo que sientes por Quinn pero no sé como te sientes con la situación. A veces, después de que pasó lo de la confesión, noto tu esfuerzo en su presencia por que todo sea igual."

Rachel suspiró y dejó el vaso de agua en la mesa.

"Es cierto. Ahora ya no sé como comportarme al frente de ella. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser igual. Pero muchas veces veo el dolor en sus ojos. Sé que Quinn no la debe estar pasando bien y eso me pone mal porque sé que no puede venir a hablar de lo que siente conmigo."

"¿Qué harías?"

"No sé. Solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes de la confesión"

"¿Qué planes tienes para glee este año?"

"Llegar más alto en las nacionales."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Mamá me dijo que tengo que comenzar a comportarme como adolescente, así que intento relajarme."

"¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"No mucho."

"Lo sabía"

"Tengo que levantar mis notas" dijo Santana cuando ya estaban en el postre

"¿En serio?"

"Si, por ser porrista me ponen una nota promedio para mantener mi lugar en el equipo, pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"Si quiero salir de Lima tengo que demostrarlo. Las notas promedio no me sirven para eso. Entraría en una universidad no muy buena y si quiero un futuro con vos, tengo que entrar en una muy buena."

"No tienes porque dictaminar tu futuro de acuerdo a lo que yo quiera."

"No, me estás malentendiendo. No es de acuerdo a lo que tu quieras. Es de acuerdo a lo que yo quiero ofrecerte. Rachel, seamos sinceras. Ahora tenemos 17 años y somos mantenidas por nuestros padres. Pero, si una desgracia nos golpea, yo no tengo nada para darte. Solo mi amor, y aunque se pueda vivir con amor, no nos va a llevar muy lejos. Tus sueños no van a poder cumplirse si te quedas estancada conmigo."

"Pero quizás mis sueños cambien, Santana"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Puedo amoldarlos a tu persona."

"Eso es lo que no quiero. No quiero que amoldes tus sueños a mi persona. Quiero que amoldes tus sueños a tu persona. No puedes dejar tus sueños de lado por mi. Y yo no puedo dejar hacerte eso."

"Me parece que esta conversación la estamos teniendo un año antes."

"No, me parece que ahora, yo tengo que buscar un sueño."

"¿Cómo?"

"Tengo que empezar a ver que es lo que me gusta hacer, así saber a que universidades puedo aplicar y lograr mi sueño. Y por eso, te necesito a mi lado. Para que me detengas cuando me esté saliendo del camino"

"¿En serio?"

"Rachel, ¿pensaste que estaba dando todo este discurso porque iba a terminar con vos?"

"Por un momento se me vino esa idea a la cabeza"

"Pues ni se te ocurra volver a pensarlo."

"De acuerdo"

"Porque te amo. Quiero que eso quede bien claro"

"Yo también te amo."

"Y hablando de que te amo, ayer comencé sesiones con un psicólogo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Para aprender a controlar mis celos"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, es la mejor manera de hacerlo"

"Con razón esta charla era medio extraña"

"Él me dijo que dijera todo lo que sentía."

"Pero no dijiste todo lo que sentías."

"¿Cuándo?"

"El primer tema de la noche"

"Sabes lo que siento sobre Quinn y tú viviendo juntas. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme"

"Es tu amiga"

"Y sin embargo te besó y está enamorada de vos"

"¿La culpas?"

"¿Cómo culparla? Es fácil enamorarse de vos una vez que te conocen"

"Gracias"

"Pero eso no quiere decir que me guste la idea."

"Lo sé. Pero no puedo pedirle que se vaya."

"Y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, apoyo esa decisión."

"Gracias"

"Hay otro tema que quería tratar con vos" dijo Santana. Ya habían salido del establo y estaban caminando, con las manos entrelazadas, por el parque.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Rachel

"Nuestra relación en público"

"¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Vamos a entrar en McKinley este año de la única forma que te mereces entrar."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"De mi mano. Anunciándole a todos los que no lo sepan todavía, que estamos juntas. Y cuando estemos por la calle, voy a agarrar tu mano. No me importa lo que diga la gente. Nos vamos a ir de este pueblo algún día, solo para volver a ver a mis padres."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Por supuesto que estoy segura"

"De acuerdo"

"No te noto muy convencida."

"No es eso. Es preocupante. Tienes que entender que fui la vícitima de ataques verbales y físicos por ser la hija una pareja gay."

"Rachel, esto lo vamos a pasar juntas. No me importa lo que hagan"

"Puede llegar a ser duro"

"Tenemos el apoyo de la mujer más famosa de este lugar"

"¿Sue?"

"Sue"

"Hablando de Sue, tendría que darle una llave de mi auto, también"

"Estoy segura de que ya la tiene"

"¿No crees que entre tu mamá y Sue pasa algo?"

"Acabas de poner una imagen en mi mente que no me gusta"

"En serio, piénsalo. Sue aparece por tu casa e inmediatamente lo hace tu mamá. Están siempre juntas en la escuela. Por lo menos eso pasó el año pasado."

"Ew"

"Exacto"

Santana, después del paseo llevó a Rachel a su casa y se despidió de ella con un beso en la puerta.

"¿No vas a entrar?" preguntó la diva cuando se separaron

"Hoy no. Mañana temprano llega mi abuela y voy a tener que decirle que estoy en pareja con una mujer. Se ven más problemas en el futuro." dijo la latina lamiéndose los labio y yendo por otro beso.

"¿Qué puede pasar?"

"Que me tenga que quedar acá hasta que ella se vaya."

"Bueno, eso no me molestaría."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Como era de suponer, mi abuela no tomó bien el asunto. Empezó a gritar hace dos horas, todavía no termina. Mi papá dijo que para escuchar eso, se iba a la sala de emergencias del hospital." S<strong>

"_**Buenos días. ¿Y que va a pasar?" R**_

"**Buenos días amor de mi vida. Nada, parece. Mamá se puso firme en que yo me quedo en esta casa todo el tiempo en que ella esté acá, porque es mi casa. Mi abuela no está contenta de que ellos lo hayan aceptado tan fácil" S**

"_**¿Por qué?" R**_

"**Dios condena a los homosexuales. La biblia así lo dice. Y mi madre se alejó de lo que sus padres le han enseñado" S**

"_**Guau. Cierto, católicos" R**_

"**No todos tenemos la suerte de ud. my lady." S**

"_**Por suerte. Si todos tuvieran mi suerte hubieran terminado como yo. Pero no vayamos al pasado. ¿Quieres que vaya?" R**_

"**¿Y generar otras dos horas de gritos por parte de mi abuela materna? Te amo mucho pero no" S**

"_**¿Me estás escribiendo desde la entrada de mi casa?" R**_

"**No sé si quedó claro que estoy en mi casa Rach." S**

"_**Es que hay un auto afuera. Oh...Quinn y Beth volvieron" R**_

"**¿En serio?" S**

"_**Si, parece que Quinn tiene la nueva adición de un auto nuevo. Extrañamente, igual al tuyo. Por eso pensé que eras vos" R**_

"**¿Igual al mío?" S**

"_**Es otro modelo, ahora que lo veo bien" R**_

"**¿Ella te vio mirándo?" S**

"_**Nop"**_

"**Maldición. A la abuela se le da por dejar de gritar y llamar a reunión familiar ahora. Apenas termine esta locura de latinos gritando en mi casa voy para allá" S**

"_**De acuerdo. Te amo" R**_

"**Te amo, diva" S**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Britt, no puedo entrar en mucho detalle. Quinn volvió. ¿Puedes ir a la casa de Rachel? Urgente" S<strong>

"_**Super Brittany al rescate de divas en peligro" B**_

* * *

><p>"Hola Rachel" dijo Quinn entrando en la casa y viendo que la diva estaba en el sillón del living mirando televisión.<p>

Rachel, evitando mirarla de frente suspiró y se levantó sonriendo.

"¡Quinn!" gritó abriendo los brazos para abrazarla, pero, cuando la miró bien se frenó de golpe. Quinn se había teñido su pelo de negro. "¿Qué le pasó a tu cabeza?" preguntó Rachel sin terminar de acercarse para el abrazo.

"¿No vas a saludar a Beth?" dijo Quinn señalando a la bebé que tenía en brazos.

"¡Beth!" dijo Rachel sacudiendo su cabeza mientras alzaba a la bebé.

"Voy a bajar las cosas del auto y acomodo y vuelvo así nos ponemos al día." dijo Quinn saliendo de la casa.

"_**Les envío este mensaje a las dos para que no digan que no les avisé. Es Quinn, por lo visto. Pero con un pequeño cambio. Se tiñó de morocha." R**_

Cuando uno aprende a vivir solo, aprende a enviar mensajes de texto con una sola mano mientras con la otra sostiene a un bebé. Eso fue lo que hizo Rachel, envíandole el mensaje a su novia y a Brittany, porque suponía que Santana le había pedido a su amiga que fuera inmediatamente a la casa de la diva. Aunque estaba luchando con los celos, Rachel sabía que Santana iba a ser capaz de eso.

"**¿Qué tono?" B**

"_**Santana tono" R**_

"**Esto es grave. Estoy llegando" B**

"_**Lo sabía. Gracias Brittany" R**_

"**Todo sea por ver a Sanny feliz." B**

"_**Y no celosa" R**_

"**Eso también" B**

Rachel estuvo unos cinco minutos junto a Beth en el living. Hablándole y jugando con ella, quien le agarraba constantemente el pelo.

"Tienes instinto maternal" dijo Quinn parada en el puerta.

"Solo es costumbre" dijo Rachel. La ex rubia la miraba como si estuviera hambrienta.

"¿Cómo estuviste estos días sin mi?" preguntó Quinn caminando hacia el sillón. Rachel se estaba sintiendo incómoda y no sabía como contestar esa pregunta. Rogó a todo lo que existiera que en ese momento, alguna de todas las personas que vivían entrando en su casa lo hicieran.

"Berry tenemos que hablar." dijo Sue interrumpiendo la respuesta que estaba por salir de la diva. Responder esa pregunta podía causar dos cosas, de acuerdo a la mirada de Quinn Fabray, una dolor y enojo y la otra más fijación en ella. Se había dado cuenta apenas Quinn había entrado en la casa. Era la mirada de la Quinn anterior a Beth, de la Quinn dispuesta a hacer todo para obtener lo que quería. "Fabray, si quieres volver a las porristas como me lo pediste, te voy a solicitar que tu pelo vuelva a ser de su color natural" añadió Sue pasando hacia la cocina.

"Ve a hablar con ella. No me voy a volver a ir" dijo Quinn despacio.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel entregándole a Beth y corriendo detrás de la entrenadora.

* * *

><p>"Lee esto" dijo Sue entregándole un papel a Rachel<p>

"¿Qué es?" preguntó la diva agarrándolo

"Leelo y después me dices"

Rachel lo leyó una vez, miró a Sue sorprendida y volvió a leerlo.

"¿Es cierto?"

"Dice que no quiere que pasen cosas como las de Schuester."

"Pero esto es prácticamente racismo."

"Lo sé."

"¿Revisar los casilleros de todas las personas de raza afroamericana?¿Pasar por detectores de metales a todos los estudiantes que se hayan metido en problemas?¿Evitar decir su preferencia sexual porque no va a haber protección para esos alumnos que formen parte de la "secta" de homosexuales?"

"Es grave. Lo sé. Me pregunto que pasaría si eso va a parar a manos del ministerio de educación, de los canales de noticias y de las organizaciones a favor de los derechos humanos"

"Figgins sería despedido"

"¿Quién podría ocupar ese cargo?"

"¿Qué quieres que haga Sue?"

"Puedes asustarlo"

"¿Cómo? Si esta es su forma de pensar, estoy segura de que cualquier cosa que haga, el va a..."

"Estás pensando"

"Tengo una mejor idea de que esto salga a la luz"

"¿Cuál?"

"Jacob"

"¿Ben Israel?"

"Su blog lo leen muchas personas importantes"

"Si, bueno, eso puede ayudar a que se sepa."

"Esto esta firmado por él, Sue"

"Pero Jacob no gana nada publicándolo."

"Cito: cualquier otra religión que no sea la cristiana va a ser prohibida de esparcirse en los pasillos de la escuela. Jacob es judío, igual que Noah y que yo misma."

"Bueno, hazlo lo más rápido que puedas. Quiero estar en mi escritorio de directora este lunes"

"Pero todavía falta una semana"

"Exacto. Tengo que ordenar las clases y hacer que los demás profesores me hagan caso"

"Ya te hacen caso Sue, te tienen miedo"

"Nunca viene mal un poco más de temor"

* * *

><p>"¿Qué quería Sue?" preguntó Quinn cuando Rachel apareció nuevamente por el living. Para alivio de la diva, Brittany ya estaba ahí.<p>

"Algo. Hola Brittany" dijo Rachel

"Hola Rach" dijo la rubia mientras jugaba con Beth.

"Rach" dijo Quinn levantándose del sillón. "¿Quieres algo para comer?" preguntó acariciando el brazo de la diva con su dedo índice y la miró seductoramente.

"No, gracias" dijo Rachel evitando mostrarle que la había puesto nerviosa.

"¿Brittany?" preguntó Quinn dándose media vuelta para ver a la rubia

"Estoy bien, gracias Quinn" dijo Brittany con los ojos bien abiertos.

Cuando Quinn salió del living, Rachel se sentó al lado de Brittany y la miró.

"Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba" dijo Brittany seriamente.

"¿Viste lo que hizo?" preguntó Rachel. Las dos estaban susurrando

"Si, y me dio escalofríos. Cuando Santana se entere va a correr sangre"

"No va a correr sangre porque vamos a frenarla de antemano"

"¿Cómo vas a frenar a "llegan a ponerle una mano encima a mi novia y León Berry no va a ser nada comparado conmigo" cuando se entere?"

"Algo se me va a ocurrir. Y podrían dejar de comparar cosas malas con tío"

"¿En serio no quieren nada para comer?" preguntó Quinn entrando nuevamente en el living. Se había sacado la remera que tenía puesta y se había quedado solo en corpiño. Brittany y Rachel abrieron la boca sorprendidas ante el cuerpo de su amiga, después de ser madre. "Oh, siento mucho si les molesta. Lo que pasa es que hacía mucho calor en la cocina" dijo Quinn antes de volver a perderse por la puerta de dicha habitación.

"Fingió inocencia. Brittany ¿te diste cuenta que fingió inocencia?" dijo Rachel en un susurro

"Está jugando sucio. Me parece que Santana la va a matar. Literativamente." dijo Brittany sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Literalmente" dijo Rachel

"¿Con todo lo que va a pasar en el futuro pierdes tiempo corrigiéndome?" preguntó Brittany sorprendida.

"Fue solo una correción."

"Si, pero Santana no va a poder corregir el error de asesinar a quien una vez fue una de sus mejores amigas"

"Britt, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿No te das cuenta? Quinn está decidida."

"¿Decidida?"

"Decidida a que seas de ella"

"Yo no soy de nadie"

"¿Rach?¿Podrías ayudarme en la cocina?" gritó Quinn, seductoramente

"Está queriendo decirte que vayas a la cocina para que ella pase cerca tuyo con toda esa cantidad de piel que está mostrando y así tiene la oportunidad de frotarse en vos."

"¿Frotarse en mi?"

"Si. No digas que no te avisé"

"¿Puedes avisarle a Santana?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si llega a aparecer y yo estoy en la cocina con Quinn en el estado "sin remera" en el que está, no solo la va a matar a ella sino que te va a matar a vos porque no le avisaste nada"

"¿Por qué tengo que avisarle yo? No es que sea su novia. Además, tiene que dejar de ser tan celíaca."

"Celosa, Britt"

"¡Sabía que ibas a corregirme! Lo hice a propósito"

"Lo sé, pero eso no quita de que no pueda corregirte"

"¡Raachh!" gritó Quinn

"Ahora mismo le aviso" dijo Brittany sacando su celular y comenzando a tipear.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>¿A qué hora se supone que podemos esperar tu presencia en la casa de Rachel?" B<strong>_

"**Por lo que leo, espero poder estar dentro de una hora más o menos, estás hablando como Rachel" S**

"_**En serio, S. Quinn es Quinn" B**_

"**¿No es que se había teñido el pelo?¿De qué tono?" S**

"_**No, es Quinn con otro color de pelo y pre Beth" B**_

"**¿Cómo es eso? No me respondiste que tono" S**

"_**Tu tono, San. Es casi el mismo color de pelo que el tuyo, solo que mas claro porque se ve que su rubio es mas fuerte. Pero eso no importa. Tendrías que traer tu trasero latino, más, tu furia latina y venir a ejercer tu presencia en la casa de tu novia" B**_

"**¿Qué está pasando, Britt?" S**

"_**Cuando yo llegué estaba todo bien. Pero después, Rachel volvió a aparecer porque estuvo hablando con Sue y Quinn se levantó del sillón, caminó seductoramenyte hacia Rach y le acarició uno de los brazos con uno de sus dedos. Y le hablaba sexy San. ¡Sexy!" B**_

"**¿Y Rachel que hizo?" S**

"_**No lo demostró pero la puso nerviosa. Después comenzamos a susurrar entre nosotras así que no hizo nada" B**_

"**¿Y ahora?" S**

"_**Quinn se fue a la cocina, y volvió a salir, sin remera. Anda en corpiño por la casa. Hay cosas que Beth no debe ver por más que tome leche de ahí. Y hace unos minutos llamó a Rachel para que la ayude" B**_

"**¿Estás cuidando a Beth y no te metiste en la cocina?" S**

"_**Rachel me pidió que te contara lo que estaba pasando, no quiere que me mates. Aunque no dijo nada sobre matarla a Quinn" B**_

"**B ¿cómo estás?" S**

"_**¿Qué? S, no importa como estoy. Sabía que esto podía pasar con Quinn, pero, volvió como antes. Volvió dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiere." B**_

"**Termino de escuchar las cosas que dice mi abuela y salgo para allá." S**

"_**Oki doki, voy a hacer guardia a la cocina, con Beth" B**_

"**Gracias" S**

* * *

><p>Cuando Brittany entró en la cocina, cargando a Beth, vio que Quinn estaba arrinconando a Rachel en una de las esquinas. La diva, miraba desesperada a cada lado tratando de buscar una escapatoria, pero Brittany pudo notar en los ojos de la ex rubia la mirada predatoria de la ex HBIC. Era un león, acechando a su presa. Brittany tragó saliva. Había visto esa mirada en Quinn, y fue el día en que Beth fue concebida.<p>

"Creo que Beth tiene hambre" dijo Brittany cuando Quinn ya tenía definitivamente arrinconada a Rachel, con una mano a cada lado de la diva y se movía despacio para quedar entre las piernas de ella

"¡Britt!" dijo Rachel con alivio en la voz, ya no le importaba que Quinn se diera cuenta de que la estaba poniendo nerviosa, y se agachó para pasar por debajo de uno de los brazos de Quinn y salir de su encierro.

Quinn, se había quedado quieta, pero no silenciosa. Cuando Rachel salió de entre sus brazos, gruñó lo cual hizo que la diva se quedara por un segundo quieta por el miedo, para respirar profundamente y caminar hasta al lado de Brittany.

"Le estaba diciendo a Rachel, que no entendía como podía estar por la cocina con la remera puesta. Que disfrutara un poco y se sacara la remera. Pero no quiso" dijo Quinn sin moverse, mientras les daba la espalda. "Entonces, decidí ayudarla. Estaba viendo como estaba transpirando. Quería que se sintiera fresca."

"¿Sacándole la remera?" preguntó Brittany mirando de reojo a Rachel que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"¿No sientes el calor, Britt?" preguntó Quinn dándose vuelta para mirar a la rubia.

"No, para nada" dijo Brittany "Y creo que Rachel tampoco. Está pálida."

"Se le debe haber bajado la presión" dijo Quinn

"¿A quién?" preguntó Santana entrando en la cocina y deteniéndose al lado de Rachel. "¿Rach, qué pasó?¿Por qué estás pálida?" preguntó mirando a su novia con preocupación.

"Estoy bien San" dijo Rachel tirándose inmediatamente a los brazos de la latina. "Por suerte viniste" dijo en el oído de ella solo para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

"Hola, San" dijo Quinn

"Hola, Quinn. ¿Qué te hiciste en la cabeza?" preguntó Santana tratando de no mirar el pecho de Quinn para no estallar en una escena de celos. La latina sabía que aunque Quinn había sido madre, su cuerpo estaba en mejores condiciones que el de ella, por más que hubiera estado en las porristas el resto del año. Siempre el cuerpo de Quinn era mejor ante los ojos de Santana. Y eso era lo que la ponía más insegura en cuanto a los intentos de Quinn por robar a Rachel, el cuerpo.

"¿Te gusta? Quise sacarme de encima el karma Fabray. Ven a una rubia, con un bebé, y dicen: esa es la hija de Russell Fabray, una vergüenza. Entonces, mientras estaba con mi hermana, decidí sacar ese color y ponerme este" dijo Quinn sin intenciones de taparse. "El almuerzo ya está listo" agregó después de escuchar una campana proveniente del horno

"No tengo hambre" dijo Rachel en el oído de Santana. No se había despegado de la latina desde que la había abrazado.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Brittany que había escuchado.

"Yo comí algo en casa." dijo Santana

"Entonces seremos Beth y yo. Gracias por tu ayuda, Rachel" dijo Quinn acercándose al trío que la miraba caminar segura y apoyando una mano en la espalda de la diva, justo encima de las manos de Santana. Cuando Rachel giró su cabeza en el hombro para responderle, Quinn le guiñó el ojo. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la latina quien entornó sus ojos mientras miraba a la joven madre hacerse cargo de su hija.

"Voy a mi cuarto" dijo Rachle soltándose de Santana y saliendo de la cocina.

"Vamos con vos." dijo Brittany siguiendo a Rachel y arrastrando a Santana.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>¿Santana hizo algo para que estés preocupada?" Q<strong>_

"¿Quién está escribiéndote?" preguntó la latina desde la cama de Rachel, mientras ésta leía un libro al lado de la ventana y Brittany, bueno, Brittany se había metido hacía quince minutos en el enorme armario de Rachel y todavía no había salido.

"Quinn" dijo Rachel tirándole el celular a su novia.

"¿Qué quiere?" preguntó Santana mirando el mensaje

"¿Acaso no estás leyendo?"

"Si, pero ¿qué le vas a contestar?"

"No le voy a contestar nada. No entiendo porque hace eso de enviarme un mensaje cuando está bajo el mismo techo que yo. Si siguiera con su familia es una cosa, pero hoy volvió. Si quiere preguntarme algo, que venga y que lo haga."

"¿Puedo contestarle?"

"De acuerdo."

"**No hizo nada Quinn. Gracias por preocuparte" R**

"A veces me da miedo que puedo convertirme rápidamente en vos, sin desearlo" dijo Santana después de leerle el mensaje en voz alta

"¿Sabías que Rachel tiene una gran colección de ropa interior escondida en un armario detrás de la pared de los zapatos?" dijo Brittany saliendo por fin del armario, cargando una montaña de ropa en sus manos

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Britt?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la rubia

"Pensé que, ya que San dijo que iban a salir de Narnia ante todos, lo mejor iba a ser que cambiemos tu guardarropas." dijo Brittany soltando las prendas de ropa en la mitad de la habitación y volviendo adentro del ropero.

"Si, pero ¿por qué estás sacando esa ropa? Además, no es que me vestí con lo típico "Rachel Berry" los últimos meses" dijo Rachel acercándose a la ropa que estaba en el piso.

"Eso no implica que, primero, no quieras volver a usar esos sweatters con animales" respondió Brittany desde adentro del armario. "Y, la verdad, quiero quitarme de en medio la sensación de que de pronto vas a volver a aparecer con uno de esos"

"¿Sensación?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana quien se reía por lo bajo en la cama

"Si, estuvimos hablando con Mercedes y pensamos que la mejor forma de evitar algún nuevo ataque en contra de la moda que esos sweatters cometen, y de nuestros ojos, es eliminarlos completamente de tus armarios." dijo Brittany volviendo con más ropa

"¿Puedo quedarme con alguno?" preguntó Rachel viendo con tristeza los items

"No" dijo Brittany firmemente

"¡San!" rogó Rachel

"Mejor le haces caso. En cuanto a la ropa, Brittany se puede convertir en una perra si no siguen sus ideas" dijo Santana

"_**Pero si no comiste es porque estas preocupada por algo y dijiste que no tenías hambre después de que llegó Santana" Q**_

"¿En serio no se da cuenta? Por supuesto que estoy preocupada" dijo Rachel cuando escuchó el mensaje de Quinn

"No, no se da cuenta porque es la Quinn de antes, y la Quinn tiene visión de túnel además de una gran imaginación, lo que hace que solo vea lo que quiera ver y que crea que lo que ve es distinto de lo que en realidad es" explicó Brittany

"¿Esta ropa que estás poniendo acá se salva?" preguntó Rachel "Antes de que me respondas, tengo que decir que, Britt, eres mucho más inteligente de lo que la gente te da crédito."

"¡Lo sé!" respondió Brittany dando saltitos "Pero nadie quiere entenderlo"

"Ellos se lo pierden, Britt" dijo Santana desde la cama pensando en que responderle a Quinn

"Y esta es la ropa que se va" dijo la rubia volviendo a entrar en el armario

"Santana, te amo y adoro a Brittany, pero haz algo, porque me va a dejar sin ropa si sigue así" dijo Rachel

"Mejor para mi. Te acompaño a comprar más y de paso puedo ver cuando te cambias" respondió la latina.

"Graciosa" dijo Rachel mirando como Brittany traía otra montaña más de ropa. "Ni Shelby ni Leroy van a querer pagar para reponer todo lo que va a tirar Brittany."

"**Con San está todo bien, solo que por primera vez, no tenía hambre. No es porque estaba preocupada. Anoche tuvimos una gran cita y comimos bastante. Seguía llena" R**

"Solo querías refregarle en la cara la cita" dijo Rachel comenzando a doblar cada prenda de ropa que Brittany había tirado.

"Por supuesto." dijo Santana "¿Qué clases crees que te tocarán este año?" preguntó después de unos segundos la latina

"No lo sé, pero creo que todas las avanzadas" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo puedes estar segura?" preguntó Santana sentándose al borde de la cama

"Mi promedio es uno de los más altos, y además, varios profesores hablaron conmigo. Lo que si, voy a dejar que me armen el horario ellos, este año" dijo Rachel

"¿Nada de actividades extra curriculares?" preguntó Santana

"Solo glee. El canto no lo necesito mucho ya que tengo a Shelby y el baile, pensaba pedirle a Brittany que me enseñe" dijo Rachel

"Por supuesto que te voy a enseñar" dijo Brittany volviendo a salir con más ropa

"¿Quién creería que tenías tanta ropa, Rach?" preguntó Santana mirando las montañas que Brittany había dejado tiradas en el piso.

"¿Alguien le avisó a Puck que Quinn y Beth habían regresado?" preguntó Brittany

"Oh, no, me olvidé en el shock de todo lo que hizo Quinn después" dijo Rachel

"_**¿Cita? Me pareció extraño que no se pusieron a besarse desesperadamente al frente nuestro cuando ella llegó. Supongo que era por la cita, ahora" Q **_

"Por supuesto que iba a pensar en eso. Siempre dijo algo en relación a la cantidad de afecto que nos demostramos cuando estamos juntas" dijo Rachel después de escuchar a Santana. "No voy a terminar más de doblar esto. Es un montón." añadió sacudiendo sus manos, las cuales contenían una prenda cada una.

"No las dobles, Rach. Después trae unas bolsas de residuo y se las damos a beneficencia." dijo Brittany, trayendo más ropa.

"¿Cómo no voy a doblarlas?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, las metemos así nomás" dijo Brittany

"No, las voy a doblar" respondió Rachel concentrándose en su misión.

"**Puck, soy Santana. Quinn volvió con Beth." R**

"Tendrías que haberle explicado que se iba a llevar una sorpresa al ver el pelo de Quinn" dijo Brittany

"Va a ser genial ver su cara" dijo Santana

"Y cuando Quinn se entere de que Noha y Dave tienen una relación ahora, también va a ser genial" dijo Rachel

"**Es que sabía que ella necesitaba un abrazo por ciertas cosas familiares. Nada más" R**

"¿Te das cuenta que le diste pie para preguntar que cosas familiares?" preguntó Rachel observando un sweatter que tenía un águila

"Los ojos de ese pájaro me están siguiendo." dijo Santana. Cuando Rachel la miró, vio que la latina se movía de un lado al otro sin quitarle los ojos al sweatter.

"Si pregunta que problemas familiares, tenemos una esperanza de que sea, un poco, la Quinn antes de irse a ver a su hermana" dijo Brittany

"Ya no sale con más ropa. Es genial." dijo Rachel luchando con las ganas de levantarse y ver que es lo que Brittany había dejado dentro de su ropero.

"No te preocupes, Rach, dejé esa colección de ropa interior, que tengo que decir, Santana es muy afortunada de poder verla puesta en tu cuerpo. Estoy segura de que la haces quedar mejor que con esas modelos esqueléticas que la desfilan." dijo Brittany

"Me llama la atención como supiste que había algo escondido detrás de la pared" dijo Rachel

"Tendríamos que dejar de hablar de Quinn como si fuera varias personas en un mismo cuerpo." dijo Santana desde la cama. "Es solo una persona y sabíamos que corría el riesgo de volver a ser Quinn. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una colección de ropa interior?"

"Santana, ni siquiera te detienes a mirar lo que tengo puesto antes de arrancarme la ropa, no iba a gastar mi tiempo en decirte que tenía una colección de ropa interior cuando tu respuesta hubiera sido: muestrame como te queda cada uno de los conjuntos, Rach. Quiero verte desfilar semidesnuda; y no hubiera terminado de mostrarte el segundo cuando ya me tendrías entre la pared y tu cuerpo metiéndome tus manos en la entrepierna para ver si estoy preparada o no" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana

"No tendrían que hablar así al frente de menores" dijo Brittany "Aunque es una imagen muy sexy y ahora que estoy sola, puedo utilizarla de noche cuando quiera tocarme"

"Britt, eso no necesitabamos saberlo" dijo Santana

"_**¿Hay algún cambio en ella?¿Cómo van a comportarse fuera de la casa y fuera de glee?" Q**_

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó Santana

"Creo que se refiere a su conocimiento sobre el hecho de que solo nos la pasamos besándonos cuando estamos en mi casa, tu casa, o la de alguno de mis padres y solo glee sabe que estamos juntas" respondió Rachel

"Los jeans no te los voy a tirar, Rachel. Esos te quedan muy bien" dijo Brittany

"¿Y por qué están en el suelo del armario?" preguntó la diva señalando las prendas esparcidas en el piso

"Ah, porque si." respondió Brittany

"**Estuvimos hablando de tema. Vamos a comenzar a mostrarnos tal como somos con el resto del mundo." R**

"Si cree que eso lo escribí yo, creo que lo que Brittany dijo que ve lo que quiere ver es cierto" dijo Rachel

"Preocupate por pensar que sexy conjunto vas a utilizar para mi la próxima vez que tengamos tiempo juntas" dijo Santana "A solas" agregó mirando a Brittany que había abierto la boca para decir algo.

"_**¿En serio?¿Santana está segura?" Q**_

"¿De qué tengo que estar segura?" preguntó Santana

"Por Dios, esto me está cansando. Dame el celular" dijo Rachel

"No, lo estoy haciendo bien." dijo Santana

"Entonces dile que venga y hablamos todas juntas. Que es al vicio andar gastando mensajes si estamos en la misma casa" dijo Rachel

"Está bien" dijo Santana

"**¿Por qué no vienes y hablamos todas, Quinn?" R**

"No sé porque quieres hacerla venir" dijo Santana entregándole el teléfono a Rachel

"Porque me parece estúpido estar hablando con Quinn cuando estamos en la misma casa, San" dijo Rachel

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que las tres ocupantes de la habitación levantaran la mirada. Quinn, metió la cabeza para ver que estaban haciendo y se sorprendió al ver toda la ropa en el piso.

"Por eso tardabas en contestarme" dijo Quinn mirando la ropa

"¿Vas a pasar o quedarte como cabeza flotante?" preguntó Santana

"Lo siento" dijo Quinn dando un paso adelante. Santana se quedó mirando a Quinn, quien ahora tenía puesta una minifalda muy corta, incluso más corta que las polleras de Rachel, pensó, y un top que tenía la suerte de cubrir sus pechos.

"¿Le pasó algo a tu ropa, Quinn?" preguntó Brittany

"No, Britt. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" dijo Quinn sentándose en el piso al frente de Rachel, quien al ver lo que ella tenía puesto, inmediatamente bajó su mirada. Cuando vio que Quinn se sentó al frente de ella, decidió levantar nuevamente su mirada para demostrarle a su amiga que no la ponían nerviosa sus intentos de seducción, pero Quinn, cuando encontró los ojos de Rachel, le guiñó un ojo y le hizo una seña para que mirara hacia abajo. La diva, a pesar de que todos sus instintos le decían que no, lo hizo y en ese momento, Quinn, decidió cruzar sus piernas, después de abrirlas un poco para que Rachel pudiera observar lo que había debajo de su minifalda. La desnudez de Quinn en su entrepierna hizo que la diva comenzara a tomar un color completamente rojo.

"Mira San, si pones un tomate al lado de Rachel justo ahora, va a ser blanco comparado con el rojo que tiene ella" dijo Brittany señalando a la diva.

Santana, que había visto todo lo que pasaba y había sorprendido a Quinn al no reaccionar antes se levantó y se fue a sentar en la falda de Rachel.

"Oh, no, Fabray. No vas a poner un "Bajos Instintos" en esta habitación para conquistar a la diva" dijo Santana

"¿Un qué?" preguntó Quinn inocentemente

"Sabes de lo que estoy hablando" dijo Santana

"Puck está de novio con Karofsky" dijo Brittany

"¿¡Qué!"preguntó Quinn mirando a la rubia sorprendida

"Tenemos suerte de que Britt esté con nosotros" le susurró Rachel a Santana. Mientras Brittany había vuelto a meterse en el ropero, y Quinn miraba el espacio vacío de la rubia.

"No tendrías que haberte puesto tan colorada" dijo Santana. "Parecía que te había gustado" agregó un poco enojada

"No me gusto. Me dio vergüenza" dijo Rachel

"¿Vergüenza?" preguntó Santana

"Si, ajena. No tendría que haber hecho eso" susurró la diva dejando un beso detrás del oído de Santana. "No quiero estar mirando la vagina de todas las mujeres que conozco y que quieren tener algo conmigo. Solo quiero la tuya" añadió antes de morder el oído de la latina

"Está bien, me convenciste" dijo Santana apoyando su cuerpo en el de la diva.

"Quinn, ¿te diste cuenta? Tu hija tiene un padre bisexual, hasta donde sabemos. Después estás vos, que todavía no te definiste. Viven con Rachel, que es homosexual y está de novia con Santana, que es super homosexual y está todo el día acá. Además, uno de sus abuelos es homosexual." dijo Brittany ausentemente desde el ropero.

"¡Es verdad!" gritó Quinn levantándose y saliendo de la pieza

"¿Y a esta que le agarró?" preguntó Santana moviendo sus caderas junto a las de Rachel. Obviamente, no se había podido contener, menos cuando la diva le estaba succionando ese lugar en el cuello.

"Brittany está con nosotras, deja tus caderas tranquilas" dijo Rachel apoyando sus manos en las caderas de la latina para que se queden quietas.

"Hubiera sido excitante pensar que nos puede descubrir en cualquier momento" dijo Santana

"Ya nos descubrió Quinn una vez, y mira, ahora me muestra sus partes más íntimas" dijo la diva señalando con la cabeza a la puerta por donde Quinn se acababa de ir.

"Bueno, fue una visita muy corta la que hizo Quinn" dijo Brittany saliendo del armario.

"¿Terminaste con mi ropa?" preguntó Rachel

"Si." dijo Brittany tirándose en la cama. "Ahora hagan silencio que quiero dormir la siesta"


	18. De cambios, planes y reglas

_Buenas! _

_Les dejo otro capítulo, no, no, no es que tenga mucho tiempo libre, sino que como voy a tener menos tiempo libre, no quiero volver a atrasarme tanto con esta historia. _

_Yo también extrañaba la historia, pero como le dije a alguien, andaba un poco bloqueada sobre todo con esta._

_Espero que disfruten este capítulo!_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews y los coments!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

_Glee no me pertenece_

* * *

><p><strong><span>De cambios, planes y reglas...<span>**

"¿Qué quería Sue?" preguntó Santana. Como Brittany se había acostado a dormir la siesta y Quinn se había encerrado en su habitación, las morenas decidieron tirarse en las reposeras, a hablar.

"¿Cómo supiste que vino Sue?" preguntó Rachel mirándola

"No lo supe, sino que decidí a aventurarme a preguntar. Siempre se puede esperar alguna visita de Sue"

"Me mostró una nota de Figgins"

"¿Y?"

"Y Figgins comenzó a ser antisemita, homófobo y no se cuantas cosas más en esa nota. Le voy a enviar una copia a Jacob, cuando pueda volver a mi cuarto a pasarla por el scanner."

"¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob?"

"Jacob tiene de visitantes en su blog a los miembros de la Junta Directiva, cuando estos vean la nota, Figgins se va"

"¿Y por qué hizo esa nota?"

"Dijo que no quiere repetir lo de Schuester"

"Nunca más le dirigimos un pensamiento a nuestro querido profesor"

"Te noto tensa"

"Y ahí me cambiaste el tema"

"Lo estoy. Salí a correr esta mañana y ahora pasó esto con Quinn. Te puedo asegurar que desde que Britt me envió los mensajes, no sé que dijo mi abuela. Así que espero problemas en un futuro cercano por distraerme"

"No reaccionaste como pensamos que lo harías"

"No es porque no quisiera. Es porque no debo"

"¿Eh?"

"Cuando vi a Quinn sin remera en la cocina, casi le salto a la yugular. Supe que después vos ibas a matarme por terminar en la cárcel. Cuando vi que te guiñó el ojo, comencé a planear las diferentes formas de envenenarla, pero pensé en Beth y en que se sigue amamantando, así que eso no era una opción, y cuando pasó lo de la pieza...bueno...ahí me di por vencida de pensar en matarla porque me dije que si Quinn está tan decidida a conquistarte, si yo me meto, solo va a ser peor. Mientras tanto, puedo estar segura de que te tengo a mi lado. Si decides dejarme por Quinn sé que no lo vas a hacer engañándome"

"¿Quién dijo que te dejaría por Quinn?"

"Solo fue una frase"

"¿Y ahora como estás?"

"Con un montón de furia corriendo por mis venas."

"Podemos ir a correr"

"¿Quieres ir a correr?"

"Si, pero para eso tenemos que entrar en la pieza en donde duerme Brittany y cambiarnos."

"Britt duerme como un tronco. Su hora de siesta son exactamente dos horas en las que puede pasar un desfile por su ventana y la destrucción del mundo al mismo tiempo y no se entera."

"Vamos entonces"

* * *

><p>"Britt, ¿Dónde está la pareja más insoportable de la tierra?" preguntó Quinn cuando vio a la rubia dos horas y media después en el sillón del living mirando televisión<p>

"No sé. Creo que se desnudaron y se hicieron invisibles" dijo Brittany mirando a Quinn que estaba solamente cubierta con un toalla. "O no, ahí vienen" dijo con los ojos entrecerrados al escuchar el ruido de la puerta.

"¡Hola Rachel!" dijo Quinn contenta, "Santana" agregó al pasar al lado de la latina mientras abrazaba a una muy sorprendida (y transpirada) Rachel Berry. Mientras abrazaba a la diva, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Santana, la toalla que cubría a Quinn fue deslizándose de a poco, dejando a la ex HBIC, como Dios la trajo al mundo. Santana al notar esto abrió enormemente sus ojos, miró a Rachel y a Brittany y después concentró su mirada en la diva, nuevamente. Quinn, se separó de Rachel y cuando la diva se dio cuenta dio un salto hacia atrás, y comenzó a señalar a Quinn

"¡Guauuuu! No, no, no, no, no" dijo Rachel sacudiendo su cabeza con los ojos cerrados. "No, no, no, no. Basta. No. ¿Podrías ponerte algo, Quinn? Realmente me pone incómoda que estés desnuda al frente mío"

"Rachel, yo tenía bien asegurada la toalla a mi cuerpo. Fue en tu abrazo que se cayó. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres verme desnuda?" preguntó Quinn dando un paso hacia la diva que hizo, como respuesta, dos pasos hacia atrás alejándose más.

"Fabray, es momento en que haga valer mi presencia en esta casa como novia de Rachel." dijo Santana en un tono muy parecido al de la diva. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se interpuso en el camino, de Quinn. "Soporté verte sin remera en la cocina. Soporté que imitaras a Sharon Stone en "Bajos instintos" en el cuarto de Rachel, soporté que le guiñaras el ojo, pero no soporto que digas mentiras sobre ella."

"Ah, Santana. Por fin está saliendo tu verdadero yo" dijo Quinn

"Nada de mi verdadero yo. Estoy demasiado cansada como para iniciar una pelea o un diálogo, pero, me parece que lo último es lo mejor" dijo Santana

"¿San te golpeaste la cabeza y ahora piensas como Rachel?" preguntó Brittany desde su lugar en el sillón

"No, Britt. Solo, prefiero hablar" respondió Santana

"Ella me sacó la toalla, Santana" dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo te la pudo haber sacado si en el abrazo ella mantuvo las manos al costado de su cuerpo?" preguntó la latina. Todas miraban sorprendidas la extraña calma de la siempre tan celosa Santana López.

"Me la saco y voy a seguir diciendo eso" dijo Quinn

"¿Ahora puedes ponerte la toalla de nuevo?" preguntó Rachel oculta detrás de Santana, que desde que se había metido en el medio, tenía a la diva abrazándola por atrás y con la cabeza hundida en su espalda.

"Si la pongo tan nerviosa es porque algo siente, Santana." dijo Quinn mirando a la latina

"Yo me pongo nerviosa de verte desnuda, Quinn y no es porque sienta algo, es porque estas desnuda" dijo Santana

"Voy a mi cuarto" dijo Quinn frustrada. No podía discutir con esta lógica Santana López.

* * *

><p>"¿Ya lo enviaste?" preguntó Santana desde la cama una hora después<p>

"Si, ¿te bañaste?" preguntó la diva

"Sip"

"Brittany te deja saludos, dice que espera constantes actualizaciones sobre los avances de Quinn"

"¿Espera que Quinn haga algún avance?"

"No sé si se explicó bien"

"No me sorprende"

"¿Qué pasó con tu abuela?"

"¿Además de escucharla decir que soy una persona que en realidad nací del mismisimo demonio por ser lesbiana? No mucho, gritó durante horas por mi sexualidad, pero al final, tuvo que calmarse."

"¿Cómo?"

"Mis padres la amenazaron de que si seguía gritando y seguía diciendo cosas sobre su hija la iban a subir de nuevo al avión y no los iba a ver más"

"¿Y se calmó?"

"Gritó como una hora más pero después se calmó. Mis padres ni siquiera hicieron el intento de explicarle las cosas. La dejaron seguir"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si. Ella en realidad ha aceptado muchas cosas de otros miembros de la familia. Pero parece que nosotros no somos lo suficientemente dignos"

"¿Cómo?"

"Oh, no te conté. Mi tío no es una buena persona, está preso, de por vida en Texas, se salvó por los pelos de la pena de muerte. Pero, mi abuela, insiste en que es una muy buena persona, aunque todas las pruebas demostraron lo contrario. No hablamos mucho de él. Mi tía quedó embarazada a los 15 años, y desde ahí que no deja de tener hijos, dejarlos a cargo de mi abuela y desaparecer por un tiempo para volver cuando está nuevamente embarazada. Son todos López de apellido porque mi tía no sabe quienes son los padres. No tiene trabajo y vive de lo que gana mi abuela. Pero, es una de las mejores personas en el mundo a los ojos de ella. Entonces, mi padre, el único que logró hacer algo y le envía dinero todos los meses, mi mamá, ella es la única que se le enfrenta a mi abuela. Entonces, somos como las ovejas negras. Pero, además, la amenaza vino con que si no me aceptaba, no iba a recibir más dinero de parte de mi padre. Y eso la puso loca"

"¿Te das cuenta de que generalmente hablas más que yo?"

"Si, me doy cuenta."

"Entonces, ¿Decidió aceptarte?"

"Si, a duras penas. Pero, no creo que me hable ni nada"

"¿Quieres quedarte esta noche conmigo?"

"Por supuesto"

"Vamos a cenar con Leroy y Jon."

"De acuerdo"

* * *

><p>Después de la cena y antes de dejar la casa del padre de Rachel, las morenas fueron detenidas por Leroy quien les avisó que el miércoles a la noche, iban a tener una cena con Shelby, y los López para hablar de ciertas cosas.<p>

"¿De qué cosas?" preguntó Rachel

"Es impaciente" dijo Jon riendo detrás de Leroy

"Bastante" dijo Santana

Cuando volvieron a la casa de la diva, Quinn ya se había ido a dormir y las dos se apuraron un poco para estar solas en la habitación.

Cuando estaban prácticamente desnudas, una encima de la otra y apuradas por sacar las pocas prendas de ropa que quedaban, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

"Berry, te felicito. No sé como lo hiciste, pero hace media hora, se anunció que Figgins no es más el director de McKinley y mañana hay una reunión de la Junta Directiva para decidir que profesor es el nuevo director. Seguramente, como los tengo a todos comiendo de la palma de mi mano, me van a elegir a mi. Y, eso se rumorea, porque ya me llamaron tres miembros de la Junta y me dijeron que tengo su voto." dijo Sue mientras se paseaba por la habitación. Las dos morenas se habían quedado quietas en sus actividades mirando con sorpresa a la entrenadora.

"¿Estaban ocupadas?" preguntó Sue mirando a sus estudiantes. "Oh, ese tipo de ocupación. Bueno, continúen celebrando sin mi" dijo Sue caminando hacia la puerta.

"No, no continúen, como madre de una de las dos personas en esa pareja, prefiero que no lo hagan aunque sé que ya no hay nada que las detenga" dijo Shelby apareciendo en la puerta.

"¡Shelby!" dijo Sue contenta, "¿Te enteraste de la noticia?"

"Por supuesto." dijo Shelby mirando a su hija y a Santana que seguían sin moverse. "¡López!" gritó "Aleja tus manos despacios de mi hija"

Santana así lo hizo, mientras Rachel gritaba "Mamá" pero era ignorada.

"Gracias, Santana" dijo Shelby suavemente después. "No tengo problema alguno con su relación y sé que hace bastante están en el período de tener relaciones sexuales, pero, en los casos en los que son descubiertas, en vez de quedarse quietas esperando que todo termine, prefiero que se separen para no tener que volver a ver a mi hija semidesnuda ni pensar en donde estaban sus manos."

"Vamos a celebrar, Shelby" dijo Sue arrastrando a la madre de la diva escaleras abajo

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Santana

"No sé pero estoy empezando a sospechar que tenías razón de que puede llegar a existir algo entre mi mamá y Sue" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué en estos momentos no estas con tu cabeza entre mis piernas?¿Por qué en estos momentos se me acaban de ir las ganas de continuar?"

"Creo que porque fuimos interrumpidas por Shelby y Sue. O más precisamente por Sue que comenzó a hablar sobre algo"

"¿Sue?"

"Sue"

"¿Shelby?"

"Shelby"

"De pronto tengo ganas de ver una película y tenerte acurrucada a mi lado"

"Es una buena idea."

* * *

><p>Para ser domingo a la mañana no estaba pasando nada excepcional en la casa de Rachel, Santana se había marchado ya que tenía un almuerzo en familia con su abuela y aunque quisiera llevar a la diva, para que la conozca (a pesar de todas las cosas que su abuela había gritado el día anterior) decidió que no quería escuchar más la voz chillona en volúmen super alto.<p>

Rachel, se encontraba sola, ya que Quinn se había marchado para estar con Judy, o eso fue lo que le dijo, ya que exactamente a las 11:30 de la mañana, Quinn ingresó en la casa sin Beth y como una furia.

Primero miró en el living, para encontrarlo vacío, después en la cocina y en el estudio, probó en el sótano pero al notar que la puerta se podía abrir, sabía que Rachel no estaba ahí, se fijó en el piso superior pero la diva tampoco estaba, se fijó en la pileta y ahí la encontró. Estaba tirada sobre un colchón de aire, escuchando música en su ipod mientras flotaba a la deriva. Por muchas ganas que tuviera Quinn en esos instantes de meterse en la pileta, sacar a la diva de ese colchón y hacerle el amor justo ahí, sabía que primero tenían que hablar. Durante la noche, había estado pensando y se había dado cuenta de que había enfrentado toda la situación de una forma incorrecta. Obviamente no iba a dejar de intentar conquistarla pero, conociendo a Rachel lo del día anterior no había sido bien aceptado. Quinn sabía que la movida había sido arriesgada, pero después de hablar con su hermana, en un ataque de sinceridad de la mayor de los Fabray, planeó varias formas de acercarse más a Rachel cuando regresara. Su hermana, le había sugerido en broma el teñirse el cabello, pero se quedó muda cuando Quinn lo había tomado en serio.

Quinn había pasado una semana hablando con su hermana o consigo mismo, pensando en que había cometido el error de quedarse al margen de la relación al ver a Rachel tan lastimada por la discusión con Santana. Entonces había comenzado a pensar que si al pelearse y quedar así con la persona que decía amar, ¿la amaba? O solo sentía algo más que cariño.

Se había comenzado a imaginar, en su nueva ilusión completamente creada por la obsesión que de pronto había comenzado a sentir por Rachel, que en realidad sufrir así al pelearse con alguien que uno ama no es amor.

El hecho de pasar una semana con su madre y su hermana, recordando viejos momentos y formas en las que los Fabray solían hacer las cosas cuando antes la familia estaba toda reunida, hizo que renaciera el fénix desde el fondo de sus cenizas. O, como Quinn quería creer, unir sus distintas personalidades en una sola. Esto, en realidad no era como Quinn creía, sino que la HBIC había tomado nuevamente su lugar en la mente de la ex rubia.

Quinn se detuvo unos instantes admirando el cuerpo de la diva, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, según Quinn disfrutando el sol, pero en realidad, Rachel ya había notado la presencia de Quinn al borde de la pileta y se estaba preparando mentalmente para la próxima charla (o eso esperaba) que iba a tener con Quinn.

Rachel, despacio, abrió los ojos y se hizo la sorprendida al ver a Quinn, que le sonrió, aunque a Rachel le recordó más a la Quinn que una vez la había enfrentado por oír una conversación con Finn.

"Buenos días, Quinn" dijo Rachel sacándose los auriculares.

"Rachel. ¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Quinn poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

"Por supuesto." dijo la diva

"Te espero en el living. Es mejor que estés cubierta con algo más que ese pequeño bikini, porque no creo que pueda hablar mucho si te sigo viendo así." dijo Quinn lamiéndose los labios.

"De acuerdo" respondió Rachel y comenzó a mover el colchón de aire hacia el borde la pileta mientras Quinn caminaba hacia adentro de la casa.

Rachel, se secó rápidamente con la toalla que la esperaba sobre una reposera y se puso un vestido blanco ligero y sencillo que había preparado ante cualquier eventualidad. Antes de entrar en la casa, le envió un mensaje a Santana para avisarle de la próxima charla con Quinn

"_**Quinn volvió de lo de Judy, está decidida en hablar conmigo. Te escribo cuando termine la charla. Te amo" R**_

Antes de abrir la puerta trasera de su casa, Rachel suspiró y recordó por un momento a su amiga, Quinn y sabía, que dentro de la persona que estaba ahora esperándola en el living, esa amiga estaba en algún lugar. Aunque no sabía como iba a hacer para sacarla a la superficie.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo" dijo Quinn cuando la vio entrar en el living

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel sentándose al frente de la rubia

"¿Prendiste la fogata para hacerle las señales de humo a tu novia, la mejor amiga de tu novia, tu mamá y Sue de que estoy acá y quiero hablar con vos?" preguntó Quinn poniendo sus codos en sus rodillas, mostrando una gran cantidad de escote que Rachel no se había dado cuenta cuando estaba al lado de la pileta.

"¿Es necesario que les avise?" preguntó Rachel

"No creo." dijo Quinn volviendo a su posición original. "Quería hablar con vos para decirte que vuelvo a vivir con mi mamá. El divorcio ya está finalizado y Russell no va a poder hacer nada con el hecho de que vuelva al lugar que me pertenece"

"¿Me vas a dejar sola?" preguntó Rachel dándose cuenta de que ya no quería vivir más sola en esa casa. Le gustaba la presencia de Quinn, aunque fuera de esta Quinn.

"Rachel, te agradezco con mi vida lo que hiciste por mi en un momento de necesidada. Pero, más allá de todo, sé que entre nosotras, desde mi confesión las cosas no están bien" dijo Quinn. Por un momento, Rachel pudo ver la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, pero inmediatamente la reemplazó con la dureza. "Pero, eso no quiere decir que realmente me haya quedado a un costado. Voy a luchar por conquistarte Rachel, aunque me llevé todo este año hacerlo. Sé que quieres que solo seamos amigas, pero de mi parte, eso ya no es suficiente. Quiero más de vos, mucho más que amistad"

"¿Por eso también te estás yendo?"

"No puedo llevar adelante mi plan cuando Santana está constantemente en esta casa o Brittany."

"¿Plan?"

"Si, quizás no sea este mes, quizás no sea el otro, pero, Rachel, voy a empezar a conquistarte"

"Quinn, no quiero...no quiero sonar como una mala persona, pero...¿por qué haces esto?"

"Estoy enamorada, Rachel. Como nunca antes"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si, lo estoy. Voy a venir a recoger mis cosas en un rato. Con Judy y los dos autos, mientras Puck cuida a Beth." dijo Quinn levantándose. "¿Puedo darte un abrazo?"

"Por supuesto, Quinn" dijo Rachel quien estaba tratando de controlar sus lágrimas. No quería quedarse sola otra vez en la casa, quería a Quinn.

Quinn se acercó tentativamente a la diva y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella mientras Rachel pasaba los suyos por los hombros de la más alta de las dos. Quinn se relajó un poco en los brazos de Rachel y decidió hacer un último movimiento, bajando sus manos y agarrando el trasero el trasero de la diva, apretó con fuerza.

"¡Quinn!" gritó Rachel separándose de ella

"Lo siento, no pude contenerme" dijo Quinn sonriendo. Le guiñó el ojo a Rachel antes de irse y se fue de la casa.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Quinn vuelve a vivir con Judy" R<strong>_

"**¿En serio?¿Por qué?" S**

"_**Dice que es porque quiere de mi más que ser mi amiga y que no puede llevar a cabo su plan estando en esta casa en donde constantemente estás vos o Brittany" R**_

"**Por supuesto que no va a llevar a cabo su plan en mi presencia. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" S**

"_**No quiero volver a vivir sola. Y no creo que ni mi mamá ni mi papá quieran que lo haga" R**_

"**¿Entonces?" S**

"_**Voy a hablar con Shelby y con Leroy."R**_

"**Oki. Cuando pueda escaparme de esto voy para allá. Te amo." S**

"_**Te amo." R**_

* * *

><p>Leroy, Shelby y Jon, decidieron que lo mejor para Rachel era mudarse con Shelby. Por un lado, Leroy y Jon dijeron que después del tiempo que habían pasado ellas dos separadas era lo mejor y por el otro porque la diva había pasado mucho tiempo viviendo sola para después pasar a vivir con una mujer. Las reglas, por supuesto, iban a cambiar. Pero a Rachel eso no le preocupaba mucho mientras pudiera seguir viendo a Santana.<p>

Santana, llegó aproximadamente a las 4 de la tarde y comenzó a trasladar bolsos a la casa de Rachel. Quinn había mudado sus cosas mientras la diva hablaba con sus padres, y ni siquiera había dejado una carta de despedida.

Como Shelby tenía todo preparado para las noches en que Rachel solía quedarse a dormir, solo movieron las cosas que la diva tenía en la habitación. Debido a la limpieza que había hecho Brittany el día anterior, la ropa destinada a beneficencia quedó en la casa de León, y la iban a pasar a buscar el día siguiente para llevarla a algún lugar después de investigar a cuál se la iban a dar.

Sue, se apareció por la cena y se extrañó de ver a Rachel y de la noticia de su mudanza, pero después de hablar a solas con Shelby durante unos minutos, volvió a ser la misma Sue de antes.

Esa noche, Santana no tuvo permitido quedarse a dormir en la casa de la madre de su novia y Shelby le solicitó que al día siguiente, pasara después del mediodía ya que las tres iban a tener que hablar de las reglas de convivencia.

Santana, le dijo que iba a estar ahí, ya que a la mañana iban a donar esa ropa e iban a ir al centro comercial con Brittany para comenzar a cambiar el guardarropas de Rachel. Shelby prometió dejarle la tarjeta de crédito a su hija y no le puso tope al gasto que sabían que iban a hacer.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba tirada en su cama leyendo un libro, cuando su celular vibró. Pensando que era Santana, lo agarró inmediatamente, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que era un mensaje de Quinn.<p>

"_**Siento no haberme despedido como corresponde. Pero iba a hacer más difícil. Muchas gracias por todo, Rachel." Q**_

"**De nada, Quinn." R**

"_**¿Qué estás haciendo?" Q**_

"**Estoy leyendo."R**

"_**¿O sea que estás en tu cama?" Q**_

"**Si" R**

"_**¿Y que pasaría si comenzara a decirte todas las cosas que me gustaría hacerte en tu cama?" Q**_

"**La conversación terminaría cuando empezaras a hacerlo" R**

"_**¿En serio?" Q**_

"**¿Quieres ir mañana al centro comercial con Santana, Brittany y por supuesto conmigo? Vamos a cambiar mi guardarropa" R**

"_**Buena manera de cambiarme el tema, Berry. ¿Vas a dejar de lado esas cortas polleras?" Q**_

"**Creo que Brittany me permitió quedarme con una o dos" R**

"_**Me encantaría ir si solo fueramos nosotras dos. Me metería en el probador cuando estuvieras semidesnuda." Q**_

"**¿Quieres venir?¿Si o no, Quinn?" R**

"_**No, gracias. Todavía falta acomodar ciertas cosas aquí en casa" Q**_

"**De acuerdo" R**

"_**Buenas noches, Rach. Espero que sueñes conmigo. Yo sé que voy a soñar contigo" Q**_

"**Buenas noches, Quinn" R**

Rachel suspiró, pensando en como hacer que Quinn dejara de lado la idea de conquistarla. Sabía que por ahora no tenía esa opción, porque Rachel solo se veía en el futuro con Santana. Sea cual fuera el futuro y hacia donde las llevara, Santana siempre estaba a su lado, aunque no estuvieran juntas. Quizás, si en ese futuro las cosas cambiaban o los sentimientos, Rachel podía llegar a pensar en ser algo más que amiga de Quinn.

"_**¿Qué estás haciendo?" S**_ Esta vez, si. El mensaje era de Santana. Rachel sonrió al ver el nombre de ella en la pantalla de su celular.

"**Leyendo, en mi cama. ¿Vos?" R**

"_**Pensando en mi novia. También en mi cama" S**_

"**¿En serio?" R**

"_**Hace calor. ¿Estás vestida como lo haces cuando tienes calor?" S**_

"**No sé a que te estás refiriendo" R**

"_**Yo estoy en la cama. Solo con mi bombacha puesta. Hace tanto calor" S**_

"**¿En serio? Yo también estoy vestida igual" R**

"_**Y estoy pensando. Ya que esta noche no podemos estar juntas, que quizás podamos estar juntas de otra forma" S**_

"**Santana López ¿qué me estás proponiendo?" R**

"_**Tu lo sabes, diva" S**_

"**Espera que cierro la puerta con llave, lo único que falta es que Shelby también entre en este momento" R**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, después de donar la ropa de Rachel y pasear durante cuatro horas por el centro comercial, las tres amigas decidieron volver a la casa de la diva. Bueno, la casa de la madre de la diva. Brittany y Santana se habían quedado completamente calladas desde más o menos una hora después de entrar en la primer tienda.<p>

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Shelby, Noah estaba esperando en la entrada junto con Beth

"Hola Noah" dijo Rachel dandole un beso en la mejilla y otro a Beth cuando llego junto a ellos.

"Hola Rach. ¿Qué les pasa a esas dos?" preguntó señalando a Santana y a Brittany que se bajaron despacio del auto y al ver a Rachel corrieron hacia el baúl del auto a bajar todas las bolsas que las divas había logrado juntar.

"Me llevaron al centro comercial." dijo Rachel

"¿Y?" preguntó Noah mientras esperaba que ella abriera la puerta

"A comprarme ropa" dijo Rachel

"Oh no."

"Oh, si." dijo Rachel sonriendo. Noah comenzó a reírse y se pasó a sentar en el living. "¿Dónde está Shelby?"

"Reunión de emergencia en McKinley para saber quien es el nuevo director" dijo Rachel

"Cierto. Leí el blog de Jacob, no lo podía creer" dijo Noah sacando a Beth de su pecho

"Yo tampoco" dijo Rachel

Santana y Brittany subieron hasta la habitación de Rachel y bajaron, cuando las diva las vio, supo que se venía la pregunta.

"Puckerman" dijo Santana sentándose al lado de su novia.

"Hola, Puck" dijo Brittany agarrando inmediatamente a Beth

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" preguntó Santana mirando a su novia.

"Si, Rach. No entendí nada. Pensé que tenías feo gusto." dijo Brittany jugando con Beth

"No tengo feo gusto, compré todas esas cosas feas para que sean parte de la vida de los granizados. Además, desde antes de que empezaramos a estar juntas San, sabes que casi no usaba nada de eso." dijo Rachel

"Si, lo sé. Pero..." comenzó a decir Santana

"La forma en la que trataste a esa nueva vendedora..." dijo Brittany

"Eso es culpa de las compañeras de trabajo. Si yo aparezco por el centro comercial, como prueba de iniciación eligen, justo en ese local, poner a la nueva. Le dicen que me gustan cosas que no son, no es mi culpa" dijo Rachel

"Pero...pero...¿por qué no demuestras que tienes tan buen gusto?" preguntó Brittany

"Britt, soy Rachel Berry" dijo la diva

"Lo sé. Y no entiendo" dijo Brittany

"Si iba con esa ropa a la escuela, se me arruinaba enseguida" dijo Rachel

"Ahora si entiendo." dijo Brittany mirando a Santana

"Además, uds no se dieron cuenta de quien era esa nueva vendedora. Es Jamie una de las porristas que no forman parte de Glee, y que igualmente supo insultarme. Vieron lo que me mostró. Adoro los sweatters de animales, pero, si tengo la oportunidad no voy a usarlos o a comprar más" dijo Rachel

"Vas a hacer que la despidan" dijo Santana

"Cuando se entere la dueña del local, seguro" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Dejamos de hablar de ropa?" preguntó Noah

"Pensé que te iba a interesar, ahora que eres parte de la comunidad, bisexual por lo menos" dijo Santana

"No creo que sea algo gracioso. Si, estoy en pareja con Dave, pero no soy de esos homosexuales que viven por y para la ropa" dijo Noah

"Como Kurt" dijo Brittany

"Hablando de Kurt, tenemos que planear su regreso a McKinley" dijo Noah

"No vamos a planear nada" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?" se quejaron Noah y Santana

"Porque vamos a esperar a ver que hace" dijo Rachel

"Odio cuando haces eso" dijo Noah tirándose más en el sillón y observando como Brittany jugaba con su hija.

"¿Hago qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Esperas que te hagan algo para vengarte, en vez de prevenir la acción que el otro pueda llegar a realizar en contra tuya, haciendo algo como advertencia" dijo Noah explicando y moviendo las manos.

"Bueno, soy generalmente pacífica hasta que la gente demuestra que pueden llevarme a la guerra" dijo Rachel con acento inglés

"¿Ahora qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana

"No sé, solo se me ocurrió hablar así" dijo Rachel bajando su cabeza.

"Perdedores, admiren a la nueva directora de McKinley High" dijo Sue apareciendo de golpe en el living de la casa de Shelby

"Por Dios, Sue, tienes que dejar de asustarlos" dijo Shelby entrando por detrás

"¿Y cuál es la diversión en eso?" preguntó Sue viendo la cara de susto de los cuatro adolescentes. "¿Están asustados por qué entré de golpe o por qué soy la nueva directora?" preguntó

Rachel se aclaró la garganta y dijo: Por lo segundo.

* * *

><p>El resto del día pasó tranquilo para todos, y el martes, Rachel y Santana pudieron por fin tener tiempo a solas ya que Shelby (y todos los profesores de McKinley) tuvieron una extensa reunión con su nueva directora para establecer las nuevas reglas.<p>

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Judy y Quinn Fabray, se estaban trazando planes para conquistar a una exigente diva, según palabras de Judy.

"No creo que debas seguir siendo tan directa, Quinn" dijo Judy después de que su hija, que por suerte había vuelto a ser rubia en el período de estos tres días, le contó como había enfrentado la situación cuando volvió a ver a la diva.

"Lo que me sorprende es que estés tan dispuesta a escucharme...y a ayudarme" dijo Quinn

"Es que, si vas a estar con alguna mujer, prefiero que sea con Rachel Berry que con cualquier otra" dijo Judy levantando sus hombros

"¿Por qué?"

"Ha demostrado que tiene una gran personalidad, e incluso a mi me gusta. Si no fuera menor de edad..."

"¡Mamá!" gritó Quinn tapándose los oídos

"Aunque Shelby es muy atractiva. Se nota que Rachel sacó su fisonomía" dijo Judy con una mirada soñadora

"¿Podemos volver al tema? Aunque ahora voy a estar traumada durante mucho tiempo gracias a la imagen que me diste"

"Podemos volver. Romance, Quinn"

"¿Eh?"

"Algo vamos a pensar. Tenemos tiempo."

"Bueeeeeno" dijo Quinn dudando

"Ahora, tenemos que ver que producto puede ayudarte a reparar ese cabello. Lo teñiste dos veces en pocos días, creo que va a estar bastante arruinado" dijo Judy tocando el cabello de su hija

"Si, pero viendo que no había funcionado..."

"No sabes si funcionó o no, estuviste solo un día con ella..."

"Estoy segura de que me quedaba bien"

"Te quedaba hermoso. Aunque el rubio te queda mejor"

"Gracias"

"De nada. Después de todo, lo has sacado de mi lado de la familia"

* * *

><p>Miércoles a la mañana todos recibieron su nuevo horario para su nuevo año escolar. En la casa de Shelby y Rachel, no hubo sorpresa alguna al ver que la diva estaba en todas las materias avanzadas que podía ofrecer McKinley.<p>

Pero, en la casa de los López, el shock duraba hacía dos horas. Cuando Santana anunció que había llegado el horario, los padres de ella exigieron verlo y cuando observaron que su hija ahora iba a asistir a todas las clases avanzadas (coincidentemente las mismas clases a las que asistía Rachel) se quedaron mirando el papel para levantar después, despacio la vista hacia su hija.

Cuando Carla López entró en la cocina dos horas después, y vio que la única que había tocado el desayuno había sido Santana que no se había movido de su lugar pensando que a sus padres les había dado algún tipo de ataque por el cual no podían moverse, solo seguirla con la mirada, preguntó cual era todo el problema.

"No lo sé, abuela. Llegó mi horario para el nuevo año y así se quedaron. Hace dos horas" dijo Santana, que ante la preocupación que tenía por sus padres, se había olvidado de que a su abuela solo la saludaba.

"A ver." dijo Carla sacando de la mano de su hijo el horario. La abuela de la latina miró el papel y después a su nieta y se sentó al lado de ella.

"Dime...Santana..." comenzó a decir la señora mayor que estaba ahora bastante sorprendida..."Esta chica, que es tu novia, ¿cómo es?" preguntó tratando de no sonar como si estuviera hablando mal de esa chica, en realidad.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" preguntó Santana

"El lenguaje." dijo Carla. "Quiero conocer a tu novia" dijo después

"¿Eh? Abuela, hace unos días estabas gritando de que me iba a ir al infierno por estar con una mujer." dijo Santana mirándola extrañada.

"Lo sé, pero...es que...nunca un miembro de esta familia estuvo en tantas clases avanzadas y digamos...antes de esta chica, solo tenías notas promedio." dijo Carla

"¿Estoy en una clase avanzada?" preguntó Santana que no había tenido oportunidad de ver su horario.

"No...todas las clases que tienes este año son avanzadas" dijo Carla

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana sacandóle el papel de las manos a su abuela y mirándolo detenidamente. "Esto esta mal" dijo después y esa fue la frase que despertó a sus padres.

"¿Por qué esta mal, hija?" preguntó María mirándola con mucha adoración

"¿Ahora decides despertar de lo que sea que les haya pasado?" preguntó Santana

"Es que no podemos creerlo" dijo su padre

"¿Por qué esta mal?" preguntó Carla

"Sue, mi entrenadora en las porristas, no quiere que ningún miembro de su escuadrón asista a una sola clase avanzada debido a que dice que no podemos concentrarnos en todo y ahora de pronto, todas mis materias son avanzadas." dijo Santana

"No vamos a mirarle los dientes al caballo, Santana." dijo María

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana mirando a su madre

"Esto es mejor de lo que pensabamos. Rachel si es una buena influencia en ti" dijo Carla

"¿Sabes el nombre de mi novia?" preguntó Santana

"¿Sabes el nombre de su novia?" preguntó su padre

"Por supuesto. Si logró hacer que Santana en poco tiempo entrara en clases avanzadas, estoy segura de que es porque tiene algo especial" dijo Carla

"Es especial" dijo Santana en voz baja.

"Bueno, esto se va a hablar esta noche en la cena con los padres de Rachel." dijo María.

"La van a dar en esta casa. Quiero conocer a la novia de mi nieta" dijo Carla

"No, mamá" dijo el padre de Santana. "Eso lo vamos a hacer otro día. La cena de esta noche es para establecer las reglas de este año"

"¿Reglas?" preguntó Santana

"Ya te vas a enterar" dijeron sus padres.

* * *

><p>Como tenían la cena a la noche, Santana había recibido la prohibición de ir a ver a Rachel durante el día, así que se decidió a escribirle después del almuerzo.<p>

"**Hola, diva. ¿Cómo estás? Te estoy extrañando como loca, pero no me dejan ir a verte" S**

"_**Hola, San. A mi tampoco me dejan ir a verte. Dice Shelby (y Leroy) que es por la cena que tenemos esta noche" R**_

"**Si, lo mismo me dijeron. ¿Sabes de que se trata?" S**

"_**Algo sobre reglas. Dejé de escuchar cuando Sue entró a mi cuarto, cuando estaba por entrar a bañarme, para advertirme que si llego a hacer algún tipo de broma ella tiene que saberlo por adelantado y con alguna razón válida para llevarla a cabo" R**_

"**¿Y estabas vestida? No me gusta la idea de que Sue Sylvester entre en tu cuarto y que vos hayas estado semidesnuda" S**

"_**Completamente vestida" R**_

"**¿Recibiste los horarios?" S**

"_**Si. Todas las clases avanzadas. ¿Vos?" R**_

"**También." S**

"_**¿En serio?¡Felicitaciones San! Sabía que eras más inteligente de lo que querías demostrarme" R**_

"**Creo que Sue va a objetar algo cuando se de cuenta. Nunca nos deja estar en clases avazadas y no creo que todas sean de su agrado." S**

"_**¿Por qué?" R**_

"**Interfieren con la concentración de sus estudiantes. Además, mis notas habían subido pero no tanto para entrar en las avanzadas." S**

"_**Pero subieron, San. Y no sé, creo que Sue estuvo planeando algo" R**_

"**Quiero verte" S**

"_**Yo también San"R**_

"**Quiero tocarte. Sacarte despacio la ropa y besar cada parte de tu cuerpo. Detenerme en cada uno de tus pechos y abusarlos con mi boca, hasta que el otro se sienta ignorado y le haga lo mismo" S**

"_**San...¿Qué más quieres hacerme?" R**_

"**Quiero empujarte contra una pared y que tus piernas me rodeen la cintura. Sentir tu calor en mi estómago y besar el cuello mientras me aseguro que estés lista para recibir mis dedos." S**

"Dame eso" dijo Carla López sacándole de las manos el celular a su nieta. Por suerte, Santana estaba acostada boca abajo y tapada por una ligera colcha, y su abuela no podía ver donde estaba la mano con la cual no estaba tipeando.

"¿Sabes usarlo, por lo menos?" preguntó Santana ofendida de que hubieran cortado su momento con Rachel.

"No, pero quiero que me muestres una foto de ella. No tienes ninguna en tu habitación" dijo Carla señalando a su alrededor. "¿Por qué esto está vibrando?"

"Justo estaba escribiendome con Rachel, abuela. Dame eso" dijo Santana que había aprovechado el momento en que su abuela había señalado a su alrededor para sacar la mano de su entrepierna y sentarse en su cama.

"Esta bien." dijo Carla devolviendole el teléfono y sentándose al borde la cama

"_**¿Qué más, San?" R**_

"**Lo siento, diva. Mi abuela me sacó el teléfono. Quiere ver una foto tuya. Ahora te quiere porque dice que sos una gran influencia para mi" S**

"_**¿Te encontró en ese momento?¿Te das cuenta que ahora tengo que terminar sola?" R**_

"**Por suerte estaba tapada, diva. Y no se dio cuenta. Y no me digas esas cosas que no puedo continuar." S**

"_**Esta bien. Me voy a dar una ducha de agua fría." R**_

"**Te amo" S**

Santana buscó una foto de Rachel, y se la mostró a su abuela.

"Bueno, parece latina" dijo Carla estudiando con detenimiento la foto

"Es judía. No parece latina" dijo Santana

"No importa. Ahora la voy a ver con otros ojos" dijo Carla levantándose para salir de la habitación.

Santana sacudió su cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente. Su abuela estaba loca, decidió camino al baño, en donde iba a hacer lo mismo que su novia. Darse una ducha bien fría.

* * *

><p>La cena, fue relativamente entretenida. Sobre todo para los padres de las dos adolescentes que estaban sentadas en una punta de la mesa hablando entre ellas, durante el momento de la comida. Sue, también había asistido a la cena, y miraba divertida cuando las dos compararon sus horarios y festejaron de que iban a estar juntas en las mismas clases. Si alguien le llamó la atención de que Sue entrara en la casa de Leroy y Jon sin tocar el timbre o golpear la puerta, nadie lo dijo en voz alta. Pero, en el momento en que todos se sentaron en la mesa, Rachel observó por unos minutos a la entrenadora, que, para sorpresa de la diva, se había sentado al lado de Shelby. Sue, también observó a Rachel durante la misma cantidad de minutos, solo porque ella la estaba observando primero. Y cuando vio que la diva, estaba por quitar la vista de ella, Sue le guiñó el ojo. Rachel, volvió a observarla más detenidamente, pero esta vez por unos cortos segundos antes de asentir con su cabeza, gesto que pasó desapercibido por el resto de los comensales.<p>

Después de comer, todos fueron al living, y se sentaron, dejando que Rachel y Santana compartieran uno de los sillones pequeños.

"Ya que estamos todos, vamos a hablar" dijo Leroy

"Si, primero, voy a explicar, Santana, que fui yo quien insistió en que estés en las mismas clases que Rachel, así que espero que no me desilusiones" dijo Sue, extrañamente con un toque de suavidad en la voz.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana mirando a su entrenadora.

"Creo que es lo mejor. Prefiero que compartan las clases a que se estén escapando para tener sexo en el armario del conserje porque están separadas durante el día escolar" dijo Sue, logrando que ambas adolescentes se pusieran coloradas.

"Como yo sabía esto de antemano" dijo Shelby "Hablé con Leroy, Jon y los López, y establecimos ciertas reglas, que esperamos que se cumplan"

"Las reglas se iban a aplicar aunque Rachel siguiera viviendo con Quinn, pero se nos facilita el hecho al saber que ahora vive con Shelby" dijo Leroy

"El hecho de que alguna de estas reglas no se cumplan, va a generar que uds. dos no puedan verse por un mes fuera del colegio. Cualquiera sea la regla que no cumplan." dijo María

"¿Pueden ir a la parte en donde establecen las reglas?" preguntó Santana, sentía que era más una intervención de algún tipo.

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Sue

"Primero, de lunes a viernes, pueden estar juntas hasta las 9 de la noche. No más de eso." dijo Shelby. "En la casa de alguno de sus padres, y siempre con la puerta abierta. Nada de sexo mientras alguno de nosotros está en la casa. Si están estudiando, lo van a hacer en la cocina o en el comedor, en donde un adulto pueda supervisarlas"

"¿Supervisarnos?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, supervisar que estén estudiando." dijo el padre de Santana. "Sobre todo mi hija, que parece que nunca puede sacarte las manos de encima, Rachel" esto, hizo que Santana comenzara a insultar en español y por lo bajo a sus padres.

"Segundo, viernes, sábado y domingo, pueden hacer lo que quieran, juntas. Pero los domingos, por lo menos a las 11 de la noche ya tienen que estar cada una en su casa. Y la regla de la puerta abierta y del sexo se mantiene." dijo Shelby

"Es injusto" susurró Santana

"Tercero, tienen que mantener sus notas altas." dijo María "Sobre todo, tú, Santana, si quieres salir de Lima. Tienes por fin la oportunidad de hacerlo y sabemos que eres capaz, pero generalmente tiendes a la vagancia."

"Yo también te quiero, ma" dijo la latina

"Cuarto, te veo vagar en las Cheerios, Santana y te quito la capitanía" dijo Sue

"Esa regla no la habíamos discutido, Sue" dijo Shelby

"No me importa, tenía que decirla." dijo Sue

"Lo mismo para Glee, entonces " dijo Shelby

"Así las vamos a tener cansadas todas las semanas" dijo Leroy

"Si, quizás así baje un poco la lívido de esas dos." dijo Shelby

"¿Recuerdan que estamos aquí?" preguntó Rachel, pero fue ignorada por los adultos que seguían discutiendo entre ellos, si añadir o no alguna regla más.

"Bueno, parece que solo pudieron ponerse de acuerdo en tres reglas" dijo Santana en el oído de Rachel

"Ahora lamento que Quinn haya vuelto a vivir con Judy" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana tensándose

"Porque así por lo menos, los viernes, sábados y domingos, podíamos estar en la otra casa, y hacer uso de la puerta cerrada." dijo Rachel

"Tienes razón. Ahora que lo pones así, también extraño a Quinn" dijo Santana

* * *

><p>Ese jueves, Rachel se encontró con un ramo de flores en el portal de su casa, cuando volvía de correr. Habían decidido con Santana por lo menos que esa última semana corrieran las dos juntas, antes de que ella volviera a entrenarse con las Cheerios, y pudiera descargar la furia de sus celos controladas por la entrenadoradirectora de McKinley.

Rachel, pensando que eran de Santana, ya que la tarjeta no estaba firmada y solo decía: "Sabes quien soy" decidió enviarle un mensaje de agradecimiento.

"_**Gracias por las flores, San. Son hermosas" R**_

Cuando salió de la ducha, se encontró con la respuesta.

"**¿Qué flores?" S**

"_**¿No me dejaste un ramo de rosas en el portal de casa?" R**_

"**No. Además, si yo te dejara flores como sorpresa, sabes bien que no serían rosas. Se que te gustan los lirios" S**

"_**¿Entonces quién fue?" R**_

"**Solo queda una persona. Y ahora puedo llegar a matarla porque nadie tiene que dejarle rosas a mi novia" S**

"_**¿Crees que es Quinn?" R**_

"**Estoy segura de que es Quinn" S**

"_**Bueno, por lo menos me envío rosas y no se apareció desnuda" R**_

"**No creo que eso me haga sentir mejor, Rachel" S**

"_**¿Estás celosa de unas rosas?" R**_

"**Incluso estoy celosa de tu celular, Rach" S**

"_**¿Sabías que eres divina?" R**_

"**Solo tu puedes ver algunos de mis celos como divinos" S**

"_**Eso es cierto" R**_

"**¿Qué vas a hacer?" S**

"_**¿Qué tengo que hacer en esta situación, San? Es obvio que no entiende que yo solo la veo como amiga." R**_

"**Agradecele las flores, aunque sea. Porque conociendo a Quinn, si ignoras el pequeño gesto que hizo, va a ser peor." S**

"_**Tienes razón." R**_

"**Después hablamos, diva. Tengo sesión con mi psicologa" S**

"_**Besos" R**_

"**Te amo" S**

"_**Te amo" R**_

* * *

><p>Rachel, decidió agradecer las flores en persona, así que se dirigió hacia la casa de Judy y Quinn. Cuando llegó, pudo notar que no había ningún auto en la entrada y se esperanzó al no tener que ver a su amiga. Pero inmediatamente, sacó ese pensamiento de su mente. Quinn era su amiga y quería verla. Siempre quería verla. Aunque ella se estuviera comportando extrañamente, Rachel extrañaba a su amiga.<p>

Pero en la casa de los Fabray no había nadie, así que Rachel uso un pedazo de papel, para dejarle una nota.

"_Gracias Quinn. Eres una gran amiga y no quiero perderte por nada del mundo. Las flores estaban hermosas y las voy a tomar como si me las hubieras enviado porque no olvidas nuestra amistad. Muchas gracias" Rachel_

* * *

><p>Judy fue la primera que leyó la nota y las palabras de Rachel hicieron eco en su memoria. ¿Su hija estaba diciendo la verdad en cuanto a los sentimientos de la diva hacia ella? ¿U otra vez estaba surgiendo esa Quinn Fabray que no podía ver lo que pasaba en realidad sino lo que su mente le hacía querer ver? Decidió, frenar un poco el avance, por las dudas de que Rachel, (ante las palabras que Judy leía de la nota). Cuando Quinn volvió, le dijo que iban a volver a poner el plan en marcha cuando comenzaran las clases. Ante la insistencia de Quinn, Judy le explicó a su hija, que ahí iba a tener muchas más oportunidades para poder ver las reacciones de Rachel, con cada uno de los gestos. La cara de Quinn se transformó en la de una soñadora en segundos y Judy comenzó a pensar en el porque su hija no seguía con Brittany, ponían las mismas caras cuando estaban pensando en algo.<p>

Beth lloró llamando la atención de su abuela, que dejó a Quinn en un mundo de sueños, que por lo que parecía contenían a Rachel.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron tranquilamente, hasta llegar al domingo, en que Santana pasó a buscar a la diva, quien corrió rápidamente desde su casa hasta el auto de su novia, en el instante en que ella estaba apagando el motor.<p>

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Santana riendo al notar que Sue Sylvester salió detrás de Rachel

"No tengo ni idea" dijo la diva con cara de miedo y subiendo al vehículo

"Streisand, en serio te lo digo" dijo Sue acercándose al auto

"Ya lo hiciste Sue, ¿qué mas quieres de mi?" preguntó Rachel

"En realidad nada, pero fue muy divertido. Pasen un lindo domingo antes de empezar las clases." dijo Sue dando media vuelta

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Santana

"Comienza a manejar y te cuento" dijo Rachel poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad y relajándose al ver desaparecer a la entrenadora de las Cheerios dentro de la casa.

"¿Y?" preguntó Santana cinco minutos después

"Ah, estaba yo desayunando con mamá tranquila, cuando Sue apareció. Le dijo que venía a hacer lo que habían quedado y Shelby me pidió que me pare. Sue sacó un metro y comenzó a medirme y a decir las medidas en voz alta. Shelby anotó todo. Después, Sue fue a mi habitación y sacó algo, aunque no se bien que, para después decir que quería medirme de nuevo. Shelby le dijo que en realidad quería tocarme, y comenzaron a hablar entre ellas. Al comienzo pensé que era una broma, pero después vi el rostro de seriedad de las dos y Sue se me acercó despacio y empecé a correr hasta que pasé por el living y vi desde la ventana que habías llegado." dijo Rachel sin respirar prácticamente

"¿Medirte?¿Tocarte?¿Ahora tengo que matar a Sue, también?" preguntó Santana golpeando el volante

"No, creo que estaba peleando con Shelby por algo. No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito" dijo Rachel poniendo una mano en el antebrazo de la latina para calmarla.

"Hablando de matar gente, ¿novedades de Quinn?" preguntó Santana

"No, ni siquiera un mensaje de texto. Le escribí ayer para ver como estaba pero no me contestó todavía" dijo Rachel con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

"Ya va a entrar en razón, Rachel" dijo Santana, ella sabía que el gran cambio de Quinn se debía a esa nueva obsesión por Rachel que tenía, pero además, no entendía porque la rubia, o ex rubia (ellas no sabían todavía del cambio de color de pelo, nuevamente, de Quinn) no se daba cuenta que su distancia y su silencio estaban lastimando a la diva. Santana la miró de reojo mientras manejaba hacia el lago, en donde había planeado un gran picnic para ella y Rachel y así pasar el último día de vacaciones juntas.

"¿Es posible que la Quinn Fabray pre Beth entre en razones?" preguntó Rachel mirando por la ventana.

"Eso es algo que no puedo asegurarte" dijo Santana

"Tu conoces esa Quinn, y esa Quinn es quien tomó la mala decisión de acostarse con Noah solo porque no quería perder a Finn" dijo la diva suspirando

"Lo sé" dijo Santana. Ya que no sabía que más decirle. Si, conocía a esa Quinn y no quería empezar el año escolar sabiendo que esa Quinn también iba a comenzarlo. Además, de que no quería insistirle a su novia de que vaya a hablar con quien era su mejor amiga, debido a los celos que sentía, pero tampoco quería hablar de mal de esa amiga ante su novia. Santana sabía que sus celos generalmente sacaban lo peor de ella y las peleas con Rachel sobre esos celos siempre la dejaban mal.

* * *

><p><em>Tengo una pregunta...primero, me leí toda la historia para volver a seguir escribiendo, pero no recuerdo haber escrito alguna vez el nombre del papá de Santana, por lo menos en esta historia o haberlo visto. Si alguien se acuerda, ¿me podría avisar? Es que es sr. Lopez, o el papá de la latina y no me puedo acordar el nombre! jjajajaja<em>

_Gracias! Solo si se acuerdan nomás!_

_Lore!_


	19. Primer día

_Buenas!_

_Paso a dejarles un nuevo capítulo! _

_Espero que les guste!_

_Obviamente toma un rumbo nuevo!_

_Y si, HarukaIs, están todas locas en esta historia! Jajajaja_

_Glee no me pertenece, los errores si._

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong>Primer día<strong>

Por fin empezaba el anteúltimo año de secundario. Si así iba a hacer este año, pensó Rachel, no se quería imaginar por cuantos días no iba a dormir el año siguiente, cuando por fin llegara al final del camino. Del camino de la secundaria, por supuesto.

Se levantó temprano, y realizó su rutina en la nueva máquina elíptica que Shelby le había comprado el día anterior. Desayunó junto a su madre y decidieron que lo mejor era ir juntas a la escuela. Rachel lo hizo contenta ya que así tenía más tiempo para prepararse para sus clases o poder ir a observar a Santana a las prácticas de las Cheerios, que en un movimiento extraño de Sue, no habían comenzado un mes antes como siempre. Salvo para las aspirantes a ser una más de las porristas.

* * *

><p>Para Santana, el día había comenzado demasiado temprano, pero deseaba que llegara el momento en el que Sue la hiciera correr por la pista de atletismo, así comenzaba a perder energías. Sabía que no debía perder muchas, ya que Rachel le había repetido una y otra vez, que sus nuevas clases no eran algo como para tomar a la ligera, bueno, menos español, aclaró después de un tiempo. Hasta que recordó que Schuester no era más el profesor y que probablemente ahora tuvieran a alguien que valiera la pena.<p>

Mientras Santana caminaba desde el vestuario hasta la cancha de football donde Sue las había convocado, sonreía al recordar el día anterior en el lago, en donde le hizo el amor a su novia entre los árboles y hablaron sobre un montón de cosas. Santana, no podía creer a veces la suerte que tenía de tener a Rachel a su lado, y nunca podía dejar de pensar que en vez de acostumbrarse a la presencia de la diva en su vida, cada día el amor que sentía por ella crecía más y más.

"Me alegro que por lo menos alguien esté contenta de venir a estas prácticas" dijo Sue gritando por el megáfono, al ver a Santana.

"¿Quién está contenta?" preguntó Brittany

"S, mi capitana está contenta. Vean como viene sonriendo" dijo Sue

A Santana se le borró inmediatamente la sonrisa del rostro y fue a pararse al lado de Sue, quien la miraba satisfactoriamente.

"Bueno, para que todas y todos los que no forman parte del glee club, sepan. Esta chica a mi derecha, Santana López, SU capitana, está en pareja con una mujer. Y esa mujer es Rachel Berry." Anunció Sue por el megáfono "Así que para comenzar, vamos a ver, si alguien tiene problemas con esto, me avisa inmediatamente. Hay un nuevo orden en McKinley y yo soy la que lo lleva a cabo. Además, hoy estoy benevolente porque es mi primer día como directora oficial de esta escuela. Uds son porristas, son lo más alto que hay en esta pirámide social de esta escuela de cuarta categoría que pretendo hacer subir a primera. No voy a soportar comentarios dentro de los vestuarios porque la lesbiana se está cambiando con uds., no quiero escuchar que sale con una perdedora, ya que el glee club no forma parte de los perdedores, no quiero escuchar nada en contra de la homosexualidad, ni de otras religiones, ni de nada dentro de estos pasillos. Y tengan en cuenta lo siguiente, tengo ojos y oídos en cada rincón de este edificio. Así que, si alguien no está dispuesto a cumplir estas reglas, o no le gustan, les voy a pedir que dejen su uniforme en el piso en el lugar donde estan y se vayan. Y espero que no me entere de que hubo algún granizado en dirección a cualquier persona que pasaba por el lugar, solo porque parecía un perdedor. Somos todos iguales, entiéndalo. Cuando hablen con los tarados del equipo de football, anuncien que un granizado se castiga."

Todas las personas presentes en la práctica miraron a Sue con los ojos grandes de la sorpresa. Santana estaba un poco colorada porque ella quería caminar de la mano con Rachel por los pasillos anunciándole a toda la escuela que estaban juntas, pero Sue ya lo había publicado y no sabía como lo iba a tomar su novia. Brittany se había girado para mirar a sus compañeras y entrecerró los ojos tratando de parecer amenazante con las manos en su cintura. Quinn no le quitó los ojos a Santana, pensando en que quizás la latina no quería que todo el mundo se enterara de su relación con Rachel.

Como nadie hizo ningún movimiento, Sue gritó que comenzaran a correr, menos Santana

"Voy a ponerte a dos porristas como co capitanas." dijo Sue cuando quedó a solas con la latina

"No me molesta, pero ¿puedo saber por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Si, necesitas no estar tan abrumada con responsabilidades y sé que no soy una persona fácil de complacer. Además, tienes una gran carga horaria con tus nuevas materias, y una relación que mantener" dijo Sue con tono autoritario.

"¿Estás preocupada por mi, Sue?" preguntó Santana sonriendo un poco

"Ve a correr S. Después nos reuniremos en mi despacho." dijo Sue tratando de no mirar a su capitana a los ojos

"Te estás preocupando por mi. ¿Quién lo diría?" dijo Santana antes de salir corriendo detrás de sus compañeras de equipo.

* * *

><p>Una hora y media después, con Santana ya bañada y cambiada en un uniforme limpio, Sue la recibió en su despacho, en donde esperaban Brittany y Quinn<p>

"Ya hablé con S. uds dos ahora son co capitanas de las Cheerios con ella" dijo Sue "Listo, S. Ellas y vos ya lo saben. Ve a buscar a Streisand que debe estar en el auditorio con Shelby" dijo la entrenadora.

"Gracias, Sue" dijo Santana saliendo de la oficina seguida por Quinn y Brittany

"Bien, ahora podemos dominar esta escuela" dijo Brittany imitando la voz de Santana

"¿Tenemos que hacer todo lo que las otras dos hagan?" preguntó Quinn

"No, supongo que Sue nos va a dar órdenes por separado." dijo Santana. "Me voy a buscar a Rachel, después las veo" dijo la latina dirigiéndose al auditorio

"Podríamos ir las tres a buscar a Rachel" dijo Quinn viendo a Santana caminar feliz por los pasillos.

"No podríamos. Tienen reglas ahora, y van a aprovechar todo momento juntas" dijo Brittany dejando a Quinn quieta en el medio del pasillo pensando.

* * *

><p>"Santana, que bueno que llegaste. ¿Podrías convencer a mi hija que tiene que ponerse eso?" preguntó Shelby cuando vio a la latina ingresar sonriente en el auditorio.<p>

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Santana acercándose a la madre de su novia, mientras dicha novia caminaba por el escenario hablando sola. "¿Desde cuándo habla sola?"

"Desde que vio lo que le envió Sue por ser la capitana de glee" dijo Shelby

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana. Shelby, le mostró a la latina una caja que tenía a sus pies, y Santana vio que había prendas de ropa. "¿Qué es?"

"Son uniformes. Sue decidió que los miembros de Glee que no tengan un deporte extra, como las porristas o los jugadores deben usar uniformes, así que los creó, pero la única que los recibió hoy es Rachel, ya que es la capitana. Y no quiere ponérselo. Sue dio la orden de que tienen que estar dentro del colegio con el uniforme" explicó Shelby "Tu no recibes uno porque eres la capitana de las porristas"

"¿Rach?" preguntó Santana acercándose a su novia después de terminar de escuchar la explicación.

"Por fin, no creo que esos te gusten" dijo la diva

"¿Pero por eso estás tan enojada?" preguntó Santana señalando la caja

"No estoy enojada por eso. Estoy enojada porque hace 15 minutos que estoy discutiendo con mi mamá de que no me los quiero poner y ella insiste en que tengo que hacerlo y no pude practicar nada" dijo Rachel sonando como una niña pequeña.

"Bueno, vamos a hacer una cosa. Te pones uno de los uniformes rápido y vemos si tenemos tiempo para practicar aunque sea una canción" dijo Santana divertida.

"Me alegro que esto te divierta" dijo la diva cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Es que hace mucho que no veo a esta Rachel" dijo Santana en voz baja, pero Rachel pudo escucharla igual

"¿Esta Rachel?" preguntó bajando rápidamente los brazos y dejándolos colgando a su costado.

"Si..." comenzó a decir Santana pensando en como seguir mientras agarraba uno de los uniformes que Sue había enviado para su novia, "La Rachel que se desespera por lograr una rutina perfecta todos los días, que se enoja por perder tiempo por discutir con su madre en vez de haber tomado el camino fácil." dijo la latina mientras volvía al lado de su novia y tentativamente agarraba una de sus manos.

"¿El camino fácil?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, porque si hubieras pensado por un segundo, como sé que puedes pensar" dijo Santana dandole un rápido beso en los labios, "Te hubieras dado cuenta de que si te ponías el uniforme la primera o la segunda vez que Shelby te lo pidió, seguramente el tiempo que perdiste discutiendo con ella y contigo misma, lo hubieras utilizado para practicar."

"¡Tienes razón!" dijo Rachel llevando sus dos manos a su boca mientras la realización entraba en ella. "¿Que me está pasando?" preguntó después mientras seguía a Santana rumbo al baño de damas.

"Creo que es el primer día y por lo que estoy viendo no dormiste bien, y de pronto, salió esa Rachel Berry" dijo la latina metiendo a su novia en uno de los cubículos. "Vamos, desvistete" dijo sin cerrar la puerta

"¿No puedo cambiarme con la puerta cerrada?¿Qué pasaría si alguien entra?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina.

"Primero, faltan como 10 minutos para que la mayoría de los estudiantes comience a llegar, segundo, te he visto desnuda suficientes veces como para saber que quiero volver a hacerlo, tercero, estoy tapando la puerta, así que si alguien entra tiene que primero pasar por mi cadáver para poder verte sin ropa" dijo Santana

"¿Y cuarto?" preguntó Rachel, sabiendo que existía un cuarto

"Vamos a aprovechar estos diez minutos y vamos a tener sexo en este cubículo antes de que te pongas ese nuevo uniforme" dijo Santana entrando en el cubículo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Sabía que tenías otras intenciones" fue lo último que Rachel pudo decir.

* * *

><p>Shelby esperaba afuera del baño de damas para ver a su hija en ese uniforme.<p>

"¿Por qué no entraste?" preguntó Sue deteniéndose a su lado.

"Si entré, pero los ruidos que provenían del lugar en donde mi hija y su novia estaban, me dijeron que no estaba ayudándola a cambiarse, precisamente" dijo Shelby tratando de sacar esa imagen de la cabeza.

"Esas dos" dijo Sue sacudiendo su cabeza y entrando en el baño, justo cuando la puerta del cubículo se abría y Santana salía con una sonrisa satisfactoria y Rachel detrás, con la misma sonrisa y el nuevo uniforme.

"Espero que hayan realizado esas actividades antes de que te pongas el nuevo uniforme, Rachel" dijo Sue, quien se río al ver la cara de sorpresa de las adolescentes

"Por supuesto, entrenadora" dijo Rachel

"Te queda bien. ¿Vas a entrar a ver, Shelby?" gritó Sue

"Primero que se laven las manos" fue la respuesta que vino del pasillo y las dos adolescentes se pusieron mucho más coloradas de lo que ya estaban.

"Veo que va a llamar la atención" dijo Sue observando detenidamente el nuevo uniforme. En realidad, no era muy distinto al de las porristas, por no decir que lo único que cambiaba del uniforme era el color blanco. El negro y el rojo combinaban bien a los ojos de la entrenadora y sabía que Rachel no iba a ser blanco de ningún granizado si tenía un uniforme de porrista, o casi. Después de observarla bien, hizo un asentimiento y dejó el baño, para avisarle a Shelby que le quedaba genial y seguir con su trabajo.

"Santana, Rachel" dijo Shelby entrando al baño. "Espero que entiendan que aunque no rompieron ninguna de las reglas, no me causa mucha gracia entrar al baño y escuchar como hija está teniendo sexo con su novia"

Las dos adolescentes se pusieron completamente coloradas, y bajaron la mirada.

"No tengo ningún problema, con uds dos teniendo relaciones, pero por favor, intenten no basar su relación romántica en eso" dijo Shelby mirando el uniforme en su hija. "Te queda espectacular. ¿Por qué no eres porrista?" preguntó acercándose y levantando la barbilla de su espejo mucho más joven.

"Si me anotaba en las porristas, Sue podía llegar a descubrir que estaba viviendo sola. Cuando estaba por anotarme, me enteré que ella hace una investigación personal de cada una de las postulantes." explicó Rachel

"Bueno, no importa ahora. Ese uniforme es casi de porrista" dijo Shelby abrazando a su hija. Después de estos meses juntas, a veces se olvidaba que su hija había pasado mucho tiempo sola.

"Disculpa, Shelby, por...haber hecho lo que hicimos" dijo Santana abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que su suegra había entrado en el baño

"Está bien." Dijo Shelby sin separarse de Rachel. "Recuerdo lo que fue ser adolescente y recuerdo que las hormonas están por todas partes, incluso aunque no se ame a la otra persona. Y en uds. dos, se puede notar el amor y sé que es mucho más difícil detenerse. Bueno" dijo ahora si separándose de Rachel y dandole un beso en la frente "es hora de que uds. dos caminen por esos pasillos." Apoyo su mano en el hombro de la latina y salió del baño.

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó Santana mirando su reloj, y estirando la mano para entrelazarla con la de la diva.

"Estoy lista." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, Santana recordó que se le había olvidado de decir algo.

"Rach, ya todas las Cheerios saben que estamos juntas." dijo al abrir la puerta y notar que el pasillo comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes en el primer día de clases. Rachel la miró sorprendida, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, Santana tiró un poco de su mano y salieron a caminar por McKinley, como pareja, por primera vez.

* * *

><p>Las caras de sorpresa de los pocos estudiantes que no conocían la relación de las morenas, no fue nada comparada con la cara de sorpresa de Quinn cuando las vio venir por el pasillo. Santana, con su uniforme blanco y rojo de las porristas, y Rachel con un uniforme igual, pero negro y rojo. Quinn observó que caminaban, hablando entre ellas por lo bajo y saludando a algunos de los estudiantes con los que se cruzaban. Quinn, siguió la línea de los brazos de Rachel y vio que iban juntas, con las manos entrelazadas. Esto, hizo que a la rubia le doliera un poco el corazón, pero decidió no dejar que esto afecte nada de sus planes.<p>

"¡Quinn!" dijo Rachel cuando vio a la rubia y se acercó hacia ella.

"Hola, Rachel" dijo Quinn mirándola tímidamente.

"Volviste al rubio" dijo Rachel. "Te queda mucho más lindo, así"

"Gracias" dijo Quinn ruborizandose un poco, sin perder la mirada de asesina que le estaba tirando Santana.

"Vamos, diva. Tienes que buscar los libros para la primera clase" dijo Santana

"Cierto. Después nos vemos Quinn" dijo Rachel dandole un abrazo con una sola mano ya que la otra estaba en Santana.

"Santana, Rachel, mientras veo sus manos entrelazadas, puedo decir que es cierto el rumor de que uds. son pareja" dijo Jacob apareciendo de imprevisto cuando Rachel hurgaba en su casillero.

"Descubriste América, JewFro" dijo Santana aunque sin maldad.

Rachel río por lo bajo, pero cuando se dio vuelta, y miró hacia el final del pasillo, se quedó completamente muda.

La sorpresa que estaba viendo fue el tema del que se habló en McKinley durante el resto del mes.

Kurt venía caminando con la cabeza en alto, y a su derecha, estaba alguien que nadie se había imaginado ver. Finn caminaba despacio al lado de Kurt, con la cabeza gacha, tratando de no ver a nadie. Todo el pasillo estaba en silencio mirando caminar al favorito de Schuester. Aunque, después Kurt aseguraría que fuera por él.

Cuando Finn pasó al lado de Santana y Rachel, levantó la vista y la fijó en la latina. Santana pensó que por fin, éste era el chico que antes era el quarterback de McKinley. Finn se detuvo, dejando que Kurt caminara solo hasta su casillero y se enfrentó a las morenas, tratando de no parecer amenazante.

"Santana, Rachel" dijo suavemente. "Que bueno que las veo ahora. Quería pedirles perdón. Por lo que hice o casi hago. Sé que no estaba en mis cabales y uds. dos, saben sobre todo lo que Schuester hizo conmigo, pero eso no es excusa, de mi comportamiento" dijo Finn. Rachel pudo ver la sinceridad en el chico que alguna vez había sido su amigo y pudo ver, también, como Noah se acercaba despacio por el pasillo, como calculando si Finn era peligroso o no para su amiga.

"Hudson" dijo Santana inhalando aire, para lograr algo de tiempo para pensar que decir, "Es bueno volver a verte" agregó después extendiendo su mano libre para que el ex quarterback la estrellara.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Finn ilusionado mientras estrechaba la mano de Santana

"Por supuesto, pero te advierto, que Rachel está fuera del mercado" dijo con tono burlón y serio, mezclados.

"Oh, lo sé. Anoche llamé a Puck y el me contó todo. No le dije que volvía a McKinley, pero el me contó que uds. son parejas, y me dijo que por ahora la estás haciendo feliz. Así que con eso a mi me basta. Ella es una gran persona" dijo Finn mirando a la diva que todavía estaba confundida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Rach?" preguntó Santana despacio, atrayendo a su novia hacia su cuerpo.

"Finn." dijo Rachel mirando al muchacho, que la observaba nervioso. "¿Cómo estás?" preguntó después sonriendo y al sentir el brazo de Santana en su cintura.

"Rachel, estoy bien, pero sobre todas las cosas, tengo que pedirte perdón y sé que lo que te hice no puede perdonarse con simples palabras" dijo Finn pasando su peso de un pie al otro.

"Estás perdonado" dijo Rachel

"¿En serio?" preguntó Finn esperanzado nuevamente.

"Por supuesto, Hudson. Como dijiste, mi diva es una gran persona" dijo Santana

"¿Puedo abrazarlas?" preguntó Finn, más nervioso que antes. Era un gran paso para él recibir el perdón de la persona a la que más había lastimado, pero también, saber que recibía el de la novia de ella.

"De acuerdo, pero las manos en lugares que sean tolerables para los menores" dijo Santana empujando un poco a Rachel hacia donde estaba Finn y él las envolvió a las dos entre sus brazos.

"Gracias, muchas gracias por perdonarme. Prometo hacer todo lo posible para reparar mis errores." dijo Finn a las dos, aunque ambas sabían que sobre todo iba dirigido a Rachel.

"Finn ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Kurt mirando con un poco de desprecio a la latina y a Rachel, deteniéndose por supuesto al ver el uniforme que la diva tenía puesto.

"Lo que me prometí hacer. Comenzar a reparar mis errores" dijo Finn, sonriéndole a las morenas. "Y que vayamos a ser hermanastros, Kurt, no quiere decir que me tengas que estar dando órdenes, sé muy bien donde quedan las cosas en este lugar" agregó.

"Además, yo puedo acompañarlo" dijo Noah haciendo notar su presencia, mientras el resto del alumnado permanecía en silencio.

"Nos vemos después, chicas" dijo Finn caminando ahora al lado de Noah, con la cabeza un poco más alta de lo que la tenía en el momento en que las morenas lo vieron y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

"Esa si fue una sorpresa" dijo Santana

"Me alegro que esté bien como para regresar" dijo Rachel dirigiendo ahora su caminata a la primer clase.

"No esperes eso de mi" dijo Kurt pasando al lado de ellas a paso apurado.

"No te preocupes, no lo esperamos" dijo Santana en un susurro que solo Rachel pudo escuchar.

* * *

><p>"No quiero saber más nada de eso" dijo Santana sentándose de golpe en la mesa en donde alguno de los miembros de glee estaban. Por decir, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike, Matt, Puck, David y Brittany.<p>

"¿No querés saber más nada de qué?" preguntó Mercedes

"¿Sabían que ahora estoy en todas las clases avanzadas con la diva?" preguntó Santana señalando a su novia que cargaba su propia bandeja de comida.

"No, ¿en serio?" preguntó toda la mesa sorprendida

"Si, y no quiero saber más nada. Resulta, que ahí si hay que estudiar" dijo Santana

"Eres una exagerada" dijo Rachel poniendo la bandeja en la mesa y sentándose al lado de su novia.

"¿Rach, estás con hambre?" preguntó Mercedes, viendo que la bandeja tenía grandes porciones de comida

"Espera que todo esto no es para mi" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana, quien distraída de la conversación que ahora se llevaba a cabo, miraba fijamente la bandeja de Rachel y estiró una mano.

"Te traje un juego extra de cubiertos para que no toques la comida con la mano" dijo Rachel extendiéndole dicho juego de cubiertos.

"Eres la mejor novia que uno puede pedir" dijo Santana comenzando a comer de a poco

"Además, por más que Rachel sepa donde estuvieron esas manos, no creo que quiera que toques la comida" dijo Puck

"No necesitabamos esa imagen, Puckerman" dijo Mike

"Es sexy" dijo él, ganándose un golpe de puño en el muslo por parte de David.

"¿Por qué no estás con las porristas, San?" preguntó Brittany

"¿Por qué no estás tú con las porristas, Britt?" preguntó Santana

"Porque yo quería sentarme con ellos" dijo la rubia

"Y yo también" dijo Santana

"Solo querías comer de mi comida" dijo Rachel

"Eso también" dijo Santana

"¿Qué es ese uniforme, Rachel?" preguntó Tina

"Ah, esto es para los que forman parte de glee pero no de las porristas o de football" dijo Rachel mirando el uniforme

"¿O sea que vamos a recibir de esos?" preguntó Mercedes

"Si, estoy segura" dijo Rachel

"Genial" dijo Mercedes chocando palmas con Tina

"Hola" dijo Finn acercándose a la mesa. Había hablado con la mayoría de los chicos que habían pertenecido a New Directions y había resuelto los problemas. "¿Puedo sentarme con uds?" preguntó

"Si, Finn" dijeron todos juntos

"¿Y Kurt?" preguntó Mercedes

"Oh, dice que prefiere comer solo. Creo que recibió un granizado hoy" dijo Finn mientras se acomodaba al lado de Mercedes. Todos miraron a Santana y ella comenzó a hablar con la boca llena

"No, no, no, no me miren a mi. Yo no ordené ningún granizado en lo que va del día"

"Eso es cierto." dijo Rachel

"Soy testigo" dijo David

"Y yo" dijo Brittany

"¿Te sientes bien, Santana?" preguntó Mercedes con tono de burla

"Esas clases son una tortura, por lo tanto no me quedaron ganas de torturar, así que no ordené ningún granizado. Y Sue anunció que los granizados van a ser castigados" dijo Santana volviendo a tragar comida.

Ante la excusa de la mas peligrosa en ordenar granizados en la mesa y la sorpresa de que todos le creyeron, las cabezas giraron hacia David y Puckerman.

"No nos miren a nosotros. Tampoco fuimos" dijeron los dos juntos.

"Votemos. ¿Alguien en esta mesa ordenó un granizado en contra de Kurt?" dijo Mercedes, y como nadie levantó la mano, todos levantaron los hombros y siguieron hablando de otras cosas.

Quinn, se acercó unos minutos después.

"Santana, Brittany, entiendo que estén nuestros amigos en esta mesa, pero debemos sentarnos con las porristas" dijo mirando a Rachel.

"¿Es una regla?" preguntó Brittany mirando a la rubia

"Que yo sepa, no, Britt" dijo Santana

"Porque si era una regla ya me estaba arrepintiendo de usar el libro ese que nos dio Sue cuando nos aceptó como porristas como pata para una mesita que tengo en mi sótano" dijo Brittany

"No, no es una regla, pero..." dijo Quinn "pero somos las capitanas y tenemos que estar con nuestro equipo"

"No, no tenemos que estar. Realmente, tenemos que estar con quienes querramos estar." dijo Santana

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" dijo Sue apareciendo y no perdiendo de vista a Rachel que cuando ella habló giró sus ojos.

"¿Sucede algo Streisand?" preguntó Sue

"Oh, por supuesto que no, entrenadora. Pero permitame decirle, que sus cualidades de ninja han llegado a un nivel en el cual ni siquiera es posible verla acercarse en un lugar abierto como éste" dijo Rachel con un tono neutro aunque Sue no evitó notar el brillo divertido en los ojos de la diva

"No me provoques, Liza. Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" dijo mirando a Quinn

"Quinn dice que tenemos que ir a la mesa de las porristas" dijo Brittany haciendo puchero

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sue sin quitarle la vista a Quinn

"Porque es lo que corresponde, Sue. Somos porristas, tenemos que estar con las porristas. Con quienes nos mezclemos fuera del colegio es una cosa, pero dentro, es otra" dijo Quinn con el tono de capitana que la había caracterizado antes del embarazo.

"Debo aclarar, Q" dijo Sue casi escupiendo la letra "Que eso pasaba antes, en la anárquica dirección de Figgins. Ahora estoy yo al poder, y soy autoritaria. No hay mas escala social en McKinley. Yo soy la punta de la pirámide y todos uds. me sostienen."

Quinn se sorprendió al oír esto. Ella, contaba con tomar el poder de las porristas, y por ende de los pasillos de McKinley, para así utilizarlo en su búsqueda del corazón de Rachel.

"Sue, alguien le tiró un granizado a Kurt" dijo Finn, que aunque nadie dijo en voz alta que se habían sorprendido, había entendido lo que la entrenadora había dicho

"Hudson, no te había visto y eso que eres extremadamente alto. Me alegro que no te estés relacionando más con esos locos. No te lo merecías. ¿Quién se lo tiró?" preguntó

"No sé. No quiso decirme" dijo Finn

"¡Jacob!" gritó Sue

En menos de dos minutos, el "periodista" de la escuela, estaba al lado de la directora/entrenadora.

"Si, Sue. Presente" dijo mientras recuperaba el aire

"¿Quién le tiró el granizado a Hummel?" preguntó Sue en voz bien alta para que todo el comedor la escuche

Una de las porristas, levantó la mano despacio, mientras Sue miraba a su alrededor. Cuando escuchó la pregunta, se dijo que era mejor enfrentar a la directora, que ser acusada por Jacob. Eso no se lo perdonaría nadie.

"¿Quién diablos eres tú?" preguntó Sue señalando a la porrista.

"Se llama Janey Smith, es de las nuevas, Sue" dijo Santana

"Gracias, S. ¡Smith, al frente mío! AHORA" bramó Sue

Rachel, miró hacia la puerta del comedor en donde su madre estaba viendo, con adoración, lo que estaba pasando, con la vista fija en...en...¿Sue?

"¡Oh, por Dios!" gritó Rachel poniéndose de pie y tapándose sus ojos

"¿Qué sucede, Streisand?" preguntó Sue

Rachel, se quedó completamente quieta mirando a la directora/entrenadora porque había notado algo de preocupación en su voz.

"No...no pasa nada Sue." dijo Rachel volviéndose a sentar, con los ojos bien abiertos. Miró hacia su madre que se había adelantado unos metros, preocupada por la reacción de su hija e hizo contacto visual. Shelby, notó algo en los ojos de Rachel. Notó una nueva sabiduría. Notó que los ojos de su hija iban de ella a Sue y de Sue a ella y supo...supo...que lo mejor era por ahora salir de ahí.

"Smith...¿por qué tiraste el granizado a Hummel?" preguntó Sue

"mmmdjdf" dijo Smith, en voz tan baja y tan rápido, que nadie escuchó

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Sue

"Sue, ¿por qué no dejas que me haga cargo de esto?" preguntó Quinn metiéndose entre la porrista y la entrenadora

"No, ella me va a contestar" dijo Sue "¿O me estás ocultando algo, Q?"

"No..." dijo Quinn mirando a todos lados menos a la entrenadora

"Sal de mi camino, Q" dijo Sue y la rubia así lo hizo

"Smith, no me gusta repetir las preguntas" dijo Sue parándose al frente de al aterrorizada Cheerio.

"Me...me lo ordena...me lo ordenaron, entrenadora" dijo Janey Smith, temblando

"¿Quién?" bramó Sue, pero la respuesta que obtuvo no fue dicha en voz alta, ni siquiera en un susurro. Los ojos de Smith se movieron rápidamente hacia la derecha de Sue y después volvieron a concentrarse en una mancha en el suelo. Sue, que estaba entrenada para ver las pequeñas cosas, pudo notar el rápido movimiento visual y siguió el camino de la mirada.

"Tienes dos días de suspensión, Smith, por tirarle un granizado a alguien" dijo Sue antes de darse vuelta "Y tú, tienes una semana" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y saliendo del comedor. Pero antes de atravesar la puerta se dio vuelta y gritó: "Cualquier tipo de abuso físico y psicológico está prohibido en esta escuela. La srta. Janey Smith obedeció una orden para tirar un granizado y ganó dos días de suspensión. La próxima vez serán cuatro, y después expulsión. La srta. Quinn Fabray, quién dio la orden, recibe una semana de suspensión. Así que esten atentos. Un solo error más, Q y estás expulsada"

"¿Quinn?" preguntó Brittany desde la mesa, al ver el rostro de la otra rubia que no podía creer que la hubieran suspendido el primer día de clases, y por hacer algo que hasta el año pasado era común en los pasillos de la escuela.

"Las dos alumnas suspendidas, tienen 10 minutos para dejar la escuela" dijo Becky a través del intercomunicador escolar.

Quinn, miró a Rachel unos segundos antes de salir del comedor.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Mercedes que no podía creer que Quinn había ordenado un granizado en contra de alguien

"No tengo ni idea." dijo Tina

"Entonces ¿Rachel, qué pasó que gritaste cuando Sue estaba hablando?" preguntó Mercedes

La diva, que ahora tenía un lío de pensamientos en su cabeza miró a Mercedes y después a Santana y se levantó, diciendo que no tenía hambre.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Finn al ver que Santana miraba el plato de comida y a su novia, que no había tocado nada, y salió corriendo detrás de ella

"No tengo ni idea" dijo Tina mirando a la pareja salir del comedor.

* * *

><p>Santana, intentó hacer que Rachel hablara, pero la diva caminaba en dirección firme hacia el auditorio, en donde sabía que iba a encontrar a su madre.<p>

Pero, al entrar y encontrar el lugar vacío, se sentó en la primera fila y miró hacia el escenario.

"Creo que tienes razón" dijo después de que Santana se sentó al lado de ella

"¿Con qué?" preguntó la latina que no estaba entendiendo nada

"Shelby y Sue"

"Nooo" dijo Santana genuinamente sorprendida "yo lo había hecho como chiste"

"Yo no"

"No lo puedo creer"

"Yo tampoco"

* * *

><p>El resto del día, para la pareja, pasó de clase en clase, aprovechando los recreos para besarse al lado de los casilleros, y con ganas de que las horas pasen más rápido de lo que parecían pasar.<p>

Por un lado, Santana sentía que le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza, de todo lo que había _intentado_ aprender ese día. No le iba a mentir a nadie, pero, en realidad, durante sus años anteriores en la escuela, sobre todo desde que entró a las porristas, sus horas de estudio eran las justas y las necesarias como para por lo menos aprobar. A veces, otorgaba sorpresas que hacían que su promedio suba un poco, pero por suerte nunca llevó un aplazado a su casa. Ahora, se encontraba en un mundo completamente nuevo para ella. Tenía que tomar notas, y eso se dio cuenta cuando vio que su novia, de perfecta asistencia, lo hacía muchas veces sin siquiera mirar lo que estaba escribiendo. Segundo, se dio cuenta de que tenía que aprender a resumir ¿cómo era posible que la mayoría de sus compañeros tuvieran menos de 10 páginas de apuntes y ella como 35? Tercero, iba a tener que acostumbrar a su cabeza a estas horas. Generalmente, en las clases en donde no se asistía a materias avanzadas, el primer día (diablos, la primer semana en realidad) de clases, no se explicaba nada. En las avanzadas, el nuevo mundo de Santana, el profesor entraba, se presentaba y comenzaba a enseñar. Algo nuevo también para la latina. Incluso, ya tenían tarea para los próximos días. Y eso era algo que ella no podía entender.

Por el otro lado, Rachel pensaba en Quinn y en que la había llevado a hacer lo que le había hecho a Kurt. Y sobre todo su mente estaba poblada de escenas entre su madre y Sue y repasando los últimos meses de interacción. La escuela no le precupaba demasiado. No por ahora.

¿Qué estaba pasando cuando por fin encontraban un poco de paz?¿Esto era ese poco de paz?¿Su madre saliendo con Sylvester?

* * *

><p>Cuando salieron de la escuela, Santana le preguntó si quería que fueran a su casa, y Rachel solo asintió. Realmente, estaba cansada de todos sus pensamientos y tenía pocas ganas de hablar.<p>

Al llegar a la casa de la latina, dejaron sus cosas al lado de la puerta y se tiraron en el sofá a ver televisión. Abrazadas, por supuesto, porque Santana no lo iba a permitir de otra manera.

"¿No tienen tareas que hacer?" dijo una voz desde la cocina. Santana miró en esa dirección y rápidamente se levantó del sillón, evitando tirar a Rachel en el proceso. Su abuela estaba en la casa.

"Hola abuela" dijo Santana. "Estamos cansadas" añadió después

"¿Vas a presentarme a la señorita o no?" dijo Carla señalando a Rachel que se había quedado petrificada en el sillón. Con los ojos cerrados.

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Santana y le susurró a Rachel que se levantara.

Se acercaron despacio hacia la abuela de la latina y Santana, en voz baja hizo las presentaciones correspondientes.

Fue mucha su sopresa cuando su abuela, al escuchar que era Rachel (además de que ya lo sabía) abrazó a la diva, quitándole todo el aire.

"Tana me ha hablado tanto de tí" dijo Carla mientras abrazaba a la diva. Ésta miro a su novia que levantó los hombros haciéndole entender que no entendía que estaba pasando.

"Y de ud. también" dijo Rachel cuando por fin pudo separarse de la mujer.

"Estoy segura. ¿Tienen hambre? Les cocino algo mientras esperamos a los padres de Tana así cenamos todos juntos. Cuéntenme como fue el primer día de clases, sobre todo de Tana en las materias avanzadas. ¿Podrías decirme como hiciste que ella levante sus notas? Porque podría utilizar ese truco en otros miembros de mi familia..." comenzó a decir Carla, que no cerró la boca por una media hora hasta que la madre de Santana volvió de trabajar.

Las morenas pidieron permiso para ir al cuarto de Santana y la madre de ésta, les advirtió que recordaran las reglas.

Cuando estaban en la seguridad de la habitación (con la puerta abierta de par en par), Santana se tiró en la cama con un gran suspiro.

"¿Cómo pretenden que tengamos fuerzas para hacer algo más después de todo lo que escuchamos decir a mi abuela?" dijo haciéndole señas a Rachel para que se acostara con ella.

"Tu abuela casi me mata cuando me abrazó" dijo Rachel acostándose "Además, parecía forzado mientras hablaba."

"Es cierto. Todavía no está de acuerdo del todo con nuestra relación." dijo Santana abrazando a la diva.

Las dos cerraron los ojos, por unos cinco minutos. Cada una pensaba que la otra se había dormido.

"¿San?" preguntó Rachel despacio, por las dudas de que realmente estuviera dormida y no despertarla.

"¿Mmm?" fue la respuesta de su novia.

"¿Crees que alguna vez vamos a tener algún año tranquilo en McKinley?" preguntó Rachel mirando ahora el techo. No podía mantener los ojos cerrados.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"El año pasado, glee y sus comienzos, Schuester y sus asesinatos, Finn y su drogadicción y desaparición posterior para internarse en un manicomio, Kurt y sus ataques de celos, Quinn viviendo conmigo y siendo una persona dulce, Glee siendo dirigido por Shelby, etc. es muy largo para enumerarlo"

"¿Y este año?"

"Es el primer día y yo tengo un uniforme como el de las porristas, al que todavía no me acostumbro."

"Yo tampoco. Tienes que mostrar esas piernas todos los días ahora."

"Voy a ignorar tu comentario. Finn y Kurt regresando. Finn pidiendo disculpas. Quinn volviendo a ser la HBIC o intentarlo y ordenando granizados a pesar de la orden de Sue."

"Sería interesante saber que esta pasando con Quinn. ¿Crees que hace todo eso por qué está muy enamorada de vos?"

"No. Quinn me conoce. Sabe como me podría llegar a conquistar si realmente se lo propone, siempre y cuando no estuviera yo enamorada de vos"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que lo que está haciendo no es porque esté enamorada de mí. Es porque es distinto"

"¿Distinto?"

"Está obsesionada"

"¿Recibiste un título en psicología y yo no lo sabía?"

"No, jamás. Sino que es obvio. El comportamiento de Quinn no es porque esté enamorada de mi. De eso estoy segura."

"Quiere algo más. ¿Eso quieres decir?"

"Si, ¿pero qué?"

"Esa es una buena pregunta"

"Tendríamos que tener a Brittany para que nos ilumine con su inteligencia"

"¿Me llamaron? Porque ya llegué" dijo la rubia entrando en la pieza de Santana.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" preguntó la latina sin moverse de la cama

"¿Cómo hago qué?" preguntó Brittany acostándose del otro lado y dejando a Rachel en el medio de las dos.

"No importa. Ni se te ocurra tocarla" dijo Santana protectivamente y atrayendo a Rachel más hacia su cuerpo.

"Eres egoísta, San. Me gusta abrazar a Rachel. Es suavecita como Lord Tubbington." dijo Brittany haciendo puchero

"No quiero ni saber como sabes que es suavecita. Estamos teniendo una charla, y justo pensamos en vos. Así que escucha nuestro pensamiento." dijo Santana antes de comenzar a explicarle la corta charla y sus dudas que habían compartido minutos atrás.

* * *

><p>Judy Fabray miraba a su hija completamente enojada.<p>

"¿¡Suspendida!" repitió por tercera vez desde que había llegado a la casa.

"Si, ya pasamos por esto, mamá. Una semana." dijo Quinn

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Judy. El enojo no dejaba su voz

"Puede o no puede haber sucedido que haya dado o no la orden de tirar un granizado en contra de Kurt Hummel" dijo Quinn evitando encontrar los ojos de su madre, mientras trataba de escudarse en Beth.

"¿Y por qué diste la orden?" preguntó Judy

"Dije que puede haber sucedido o no" se quejó Quinn

"No, si te suspendieron es porque diste la orden" especificó Judy, que aunque Quinn a veces no lo reconociera, ella la conocía.

"Él lastimó mucho a Rachel el año pasado" dijo Quinn "Estaba defendiendo a la persona que tiene mi corazón en sus manos"

"Eso es muy cursi hasta para vos misma, hija" dijo Judy. Desde la charla en la que había decidido a ayudar a su hija a conquistar a Rachel, Judy había pensado demasiado el tema. ¿Quinn podía amarla como había dicho?

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quinn, ¿cuál es una de las cosas que más caracterizan a Rachel?" pregunto Judy cambiando de tema.

"Que no guarda rencores y perdona a todo el mundo" dijo Quinn sin pensarlo

"Exacto. ¿Crees que fue de su agrado que hayas atacado a alguien por algo que hizo el año pasado?"

"No fue de mi agrado hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo."

"Quinn."

"¿Qué hago? Estoy segura de que no fue de su agrado porque ni siquiera me escribió el día de hoy. Y en el colegio, mientras estuve, de suerte que cruzamos un par de palabras. Así no la voy a poder conquistar antes del baile de promoción."

"¡Ajá!" gritó Judy

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Sabía que esto no era porque amas a Rachel" dijo Judy llevándose una mano a su cabeza. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta, si en una de sus visitas durante el verano para dejar a Beth con ella, Quinn pasaba más de una hora con la mirada fija en las tiaras?¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta la semana que pasaron con Frannie el cambio que se realizó en su hija menor?¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?

"¡Si la amo!" gritó Quinn. Por suerte Beth estaba en sus brazos porque si no hubiera comenzado a mover sus manos para tratar de explicarse.

"¿Estás segura?¿Por qué estás pensando en el baile a tan temprana fecha?" preguntó Judy

"Es que..."

"¿Qué?"

"Perdí tanta popularidad con lo de Beth y realmente ahora solo quiero volver a ser popular" dijo Quinn avergonzada. Sabía que su madre no iba a ver con buenos ojos ese tema. "Y para volver a ser popular, tengo que ser coronada reina en el baile de graduación"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver Rachel en eso?"

"Rachel ahora es popular. Terminó siéndolo el año pasado, aunque ella no quiera admitirlo o verlo. Lo es. Y pensé, que por ahí, conquistándola e ir al baile como mi pareja podía ganar esa corona"

"¿Y el granizado?"

"¿Por qué volvemos al granizado?"

"Ya vamos a hablar de lo otro"

"Sue nos puso como co capitanas de Santana, a Brittany y a mi. Ahora que ella está en las clases avanzadas, dijo Sue que necesita ayuda pero no la saca de ese puesto. Entonces, cuando vi a Hummel caminar por el pasillo como si nada hubiera pasado y ni siquiera pedirle disculpas a Rachel, me enojé. Dar la orden me hizo sentir poderosa y verla llevar a cabo me hizo sentir bien."

"Ve a tu cuarto, con Beth. Descansen un poco" dijo Judy dando media vuelta.

"¿No vamos a hablar?"

"Si, durante la cena. Ahora ve a descansar y espero que te des cuenta de lo que hiciste"

* * *

><p>"Es una lástima que Sue haya suspendido a Quinn" dijo Brittany cuando terminó de escuchar lo que decían sus amigas<p>

"¿Por qué?" preguntaron las morenas al mismo tiempo

"Porque si Quinn está en el colegio, podemos verla y adivinar que es lo que está intentando hacer." dijo Brittany

"Eso quiere decir que no tienes ninguna respuesta para darnos" dijo Rachel

"Exacto. Soy inteligente, pero cuando sé que es lo que pasa a mi alrededor" dijo Brittany sonriendo.

"Es una lástima" dijo Santana "Lo que dice Rachel que no es por amor, me parece que es cierto. Siendo amigas de Quinn durante tantos años, tendríamos que saber cuando se comporta por amor y cuando se comporta a causa de otras razones."

* * *

><p>Judy preparó la mesa pensando en que hacer. Si su hija se seguía entrometiendo en la relación de Rachel y Santana, iba a generar 3 personas amargadas. Por un lado, romper una pareja como la que tenían las morenas, era algo que Judy no podía siquiera comenzar a pensar. Primero, porque Rachel le caía bien. Fue muy graciosa su cara cuando la descubrió en el cuarto de Quinn robando las pertenencias de su hija, para llevárselas a un lugar donde sabía que iba a estar cuidada y protegida durante el embarazo. Judy, sabía todo lo que Quinn le había hecho a la pequeña muchacha que ese día le explicó en pocas palabras que había acogido a su hija en su casa para que estuviera cómoda. Esa pequeña muestra de humanidad de la diva, hizo que a Judy se le abriera un nuevo camino en el corazón que por suerte llevó a echar a Russell. Esa diva tenía más corazón de lo que todos pensaban, se dijo cuando Rachel se había marchado con el cheque y las cosas de Quinn.<p>

Por otro lado, Judy recordaba como era Santana antes de comenzar a salir con la diva. Es más, recordaba que nunca la había visto sonreír, sobre todo cuando pasaban horas con Quinn y Brittany sentadas en el living, recordando como lucía Rachel después de un granizado o buscando otras formas de torturarla. La sonrisa o la risa a carcajadas de la latina, siempre le habían parecido forzadas. Como si hubiera algo que en el momento de poder reír, la frenara. Fue por eso, mucha sorpresa para ella, que casi no la reconoce, cuando la volvió a ver, ya estando de novia con Rachel. Santana había dejado de lado el ceño fruncido para comenzar a portar un rostro que constantemente mostrara alegría aunque sus labios no mostraran una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban continuamente y parecían reflectores cuando su pequeña novia era nombrada.

Judy, sabía que eran muy pocas las personas que habían logrado encontrar el amor a tan joven edad, pero cuando las veía interactuar, se daba cuenta de que separarlas iba a ser muy difícil. Incluso cuando Quinn besó a Rachel y no lo recordoba, las morenas resolvieron sus problemas rápidamente sin guardar ningún rencor entre ellas o con Quinn.

Judy decidió que lo primero era sacar del camino a Quinn para que no se arruinara más. Su hija durante el tiempo que pasó viviendo con Rachel se había convertido en una hermosa persona, dulce, cariñosa, sonriente. De pronto, una semana con Frannie y todo había vuelto a ser como antes del embarazo. Y eso Judy no podía permitirlo ya que por fin su niña había encontrado algo distinto a lo que le habían enseñado en esa casa. Algo espectacular y que no podía dejar de lado.

Suspiró mientras pensaba que era el momento de llamar a Quinn para que bajara a cenar. Justo antes de abrir la boca, se le formó el plan en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>"¿Ya tienen tareas?" preguntó María López acomodando los platos en la mesa, con la ayuda de Rachel que no dejaba de tararear alguna canción.<p>

"Yo no." dijo Brittany sentada a un costado de la mesa, al frente de Santana

"Nosotras si y ya me vuelve a doler la cabeza de solo pensarlo." dijo la menor de la latina mientras intentaba tocar a su novia.

"Santana, comportate" dijo María viendo como Rachel evitaba acercarse a su lado, ya que quería terminar de ayudar a su suegra.

"Aguafiestas" dijo Santana.

La cena pasó entretenida. Carla, en un extraño ataque de verborragia, le contó a las mujeres presente que ella alguna vez había fumado cosas que no provenían de etiquetas de cigarrillo compradas en un kiosco. Cuando le explicitaron que, la mujer mayor comenzó a contar que había sido marihuana y los efectos que le habían causado.

El resto de la cena pasó mientras todas hablaban de un montón de cosas y terminó con el mensaje de Shelby diciendo que tenían que llevar a Rachel a su casa.

Santana, como había manejado ese día, espero que su novia y su mejor amiga subieran al auto y las llevó a cada una a su casa, con bastante tiempo para poder pasar los últimos minutos besando a Rachel en el auto, al frente de su casa.

* * *

><p>Judy y Quinn comieron en silencio, pero al terminar, Judy le dijo a su hija, quien era la encargada de limpiar la cocina y el comedor, que la esperaba en el living.<p>

Media hora después, Quinn se sentó al frente de su madre.

"Vamos a hablar. Voy a proponerte un par de cosas, y en el momento en que me pidas explicación te la voy a dar. Pero quiero que me escuches, aunque no te guste lo que estoy diciendo." dijo Judy

Quinn asintió y esperó.

"¿Cuánto deseas esa tiara?" preguntó Judy, no se iba a atrever a sacar la mirada de su hija por miedo a que esta le mintiera. Aunque era muy buena actriz.

"La deseo con todas mis fuerzas. Beth es lo que más fuerzas me da para conseguirla. Tenerla a mi lado es imperativo pero, quiero eliminar el pasado. Si, tengo una hija y soy adolescente, pero eso no dictamina que sea para siempre un blanco de las bromas en la escuela. Esa tiara me daría poder." dijo Quinn estoicamente

"¿Las Cheerios?"

"Sue nos hizo co capitanas a Brittany y a mi, junto a Santana. Es un poder partido en tres."

"¿El equipo de football?"

"No pretenderas que me meta en ese equipo, ¿o sí?"

"Por favor." dijo Judy mirando a su hija como si le hubiera dicho que tenía cuatro pechos "quiero saber que popularidad tiene el equipo de football"

"¿Para qué?"

"Responde la pregunta. Después te voy a contestar"

"A pesar de que nunca ganan nada, son tan populares como las Cheerios. Y dicen que la nueva entrenadora los va a llevar más arriba."

"¿Hay algún estudiante nuevo?"

"Bastante más de los que yo sé."

"¿Sabes de alguno?"

"Si, hoy me toco acompañar a un tal Sam que dice que va a probarse para quarterback."

"Fantastico"

"¿Qué?"

"Ahora escucha. Si tantas ganas tienes de conseguir esa tiara, vas a hacerlo, pero espero que escuches mi plan"

"Esto no me esta gustando"

"No tienes porque temer."

"Igual"

"Tienes que dejar a Rachel y a Santana en paz"

"No"

"Quinn"

"¿Por qué?"

"Con todo lo que me contaste de Santana, antes de que empezara a estar de novia con Rachel" Judy se daba ánimos en su cabeza. Si su hija era una gran actriz, tenía que haberlo heredado de ella y ella ahora tenía que superarse. No le gustaban las palabras que iba a decir, pero tenía que convencer a Quinn de dejar en paz a Santana y a Rachel. "es posible que ellas no duren mucho más. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pueda estar una persona con la personalidad promiscua de Santana en una relación monógama? Yo no creo que mucho. Tu padre, que parecía un monógamo, me engañó muchísimas veces. Entonces, me gustaría que dejes de lado el meterte en esa relación." dijo Judy suspirando. Cuando vio que Quinn estaba por hablar, continúo. "Esa relación va a seguir su curso y sé que quieres estar con Rachel y tarde o temprano eso va a suceder, pero, si sigues entrometiéndote, seguramente vas a terminar perdiendo a tus amigos y la popularidad que tanto deseas por arruinar a una pareja"

"Ni siquiera empecé" dijo Quinn en voz baja

"Lo sé, por eso es mejor que te retires ahora"

"No es una carrera"

"Si te entrometes entre ellas, seguramente Rachel va a odiarte."

"Rachel no odia a nadie"

"Eso no puedes saberlo con seguridad. Si no te entrometes y esa relación sigue su curso, probablemente Rachel termine corriendo a tus brazos cuando todo el paraíso en donde parecen vivir se desmorone al probar la fruta prohibida"

"¿Qué propones?¿Cómo voy a conseguir la tiara si no estoy con alguien popular?"

"¿Brittany?"

"Adoro a Brittany, pero su popularidad se debe más al miedo que le tienen a Santana si a Britt la lastiman que a otra cosa"

"Bueno. Lo que te propongo es lo siguiente. Mira desde el costado la relación entre Rachel y Santana, pero sigue con tu vida"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Quinn con tanto interés en la voz que Judy sabía que no todo estaba perdido.

"Este chico nuevo, Sam, ¿es lindo?"

"Muy"

"Entonces, si el llega a entrar en el equipo de football tienes auque hacer todo lo posible para conquistarlo"

"Creo que es gay"

"Hasta que él no te lo diga no puedes saberlo"

"¿Si no?"

"Si no, veremos a quien puedes conquistar"

"¿Puedo pensarlo?"

"Por supuesto, pero ten en cuenta lo siguiente. Si arruinas la relación de Rachel y Santana, vas a ser infeliz, porque Rachel puede dejar de hablarte para siempre. Y si logras estar con ella, como quieres, ella nunca va a dejar de pensar en Santana porque esa historia no tuvo un buen final."

"Voy a pensarlo." dijo Quinn levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Rachel entró en su casa a la hora señalada por las reglas y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto. Pensaba en lo que había descubierto y le hubiera gustado estar esa noche con Santana no podía arriesgarse a no verla por semanas.<p>

"Rachel. Tenemos que hablar" dijo Shelby desde el living cuando vio pasar a su hija.

"No" dijo la diva y salió corriendo para su cuarto.

Shelby se quedó mirando el espacio vacío en donde estaba Rachel hasta que la cabeza rubia de Sue apareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

"¿No quiso hablar?" preguntó

"No" dijo Shelby suspirando


	20. El diario pt 1

_Buenas!_

_Antes que nada, pido mil disculpas por la demora en subir este capítulo. Sobre que de por sí al escribirlos me salen largos, me estoy tomando mi tiempo. ¿No? No, ojalá. Por un lado ese problema familiar que viene caminando conmigo se agravó un poco y por otro lado, volví a la facultad, así que justo desde el viernes pasado, el tiempo paso de ser tranquilo y holgado a apurado y poco. No me alcanzan las 24 horas. En cuanto a volver a la facultad, bueno, esa es una historia que algún les contaré o no._

_Así que, nuevamente, millones de disculpas por la demora._

_**Gleenatica: **Finn pidió perdón! Si! Pero era solo para sacarmelo de encima, xq había releído la historia y me molestaba la poca conclusión que le puse a su personaje. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo! Besotes! Suerte!_

_**Landslide´s dream:** Hola! No sé bien si es la calma antes de la tormenta, pero este capítulo, bueno...acá supongo que lo vas a leer. Puede ser que pase algo en el que viene, pero estoy segura de que Quinn no tiene nada que ver. Creo...Gracias por leerlo! Besotes! Suerte!_

_**riotandglee: **Pezberry es hermoso! Si! Por lo menos es lo que opino :) Ahora vamos a saber si Quinn hace caso o no! Besotes! Suerte!_

_Gracias por todas las alerts, favorites, reviews, lecturas, etc._

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

_Glee no me pertenece._

**Summary de este capítulo en particular:** Tanto éste capítulo, como el que sigue hasta la mitad más o menos, están separados como en dos partes digamos. Una es la historia que va a ir avanzando casi a pasos agigantados durante todo el año junior y la otra son las palabras de otro personaje plasmadas en papel, éstas van a estar en itálica. Quizás parezca raro, pero tiene que ver con el próximo capítulo al final.

_Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>El diario parte 1<span>**

Fiel a su conversación con Judy, Quinn pasó el resto de su semana en suspensión pensando en lo que había hablado con su madre. Agarró un pequeño cuaderno, que sabía que podía mantener oculto debajo de una de las esquinas de la alfombra, en donde ésta estaba suelta y la baldosa que había debajo también. Comenzó a pensar y a escribir una lista de sus pensamientos. Dando como resultado lo siguiente:

_Intentar analizar lo que siento por Rachel Berry_

_Mi obsesión y sus formas de involucrarse en mis sentimientos._

_Mi amistad con la persona mencionada en este título. ¿Qué es lo diferente a mis otras amistades?¿Por qué es una amistad que me aterra pensar siquiera en perderla?¿Por qué estos últimos días alejada de ella fueron eternos?_

_Mi amistad con la novia de la persona mencionada en el título. Santana y yo. Es una amistad que puedo llamar "Montaña Rusa" desde el día que nos conocimos siempre nos quisimos o nos odiamos por cortos períodos de tiempo. Pero ¿me arriesgaría a hacerla infeliz? ¿Haría todo lo posible para alejarla de Rachel?_

_¿Cómo debo encarar las cosas a partir de ahora?_

Cuando terminó de escribir esto, ya eran las dos de la mañana. Miró el reloj sorprendida y pensó que para haber estado, casi, todo el día en su casa después de la suspensión, haciendo absolutamente nada, el día había sido bastante largo en cuanto a sus neuronas y su cabeza, que apenas las nombró comenzó a dolerle.

* * *

><p>El martes, para Santana y Rachel fue prácticamente igual al lunes, con dos pequeñas diferencias. Durante la hora del almuerzo, Kurt aceptó sentarse en la mesa con los ex miembros de New Directions pero mantuvo la boca completamente cerrada.<p>

La otra diferencia, fue que la pareja se escapó varias veces a uno de los armarios del conserje y después de clases, hicieron sus deberes en la casa de Leroy, en donde iban a cenar esa noche. Por ahora, esa semana no tenían actividades extracurriculares, salvo Santana y las Cheerios.

* * *

><p><em>Mi corta vida fue marcada por la perfección. Tenía que ser perfecta para estar a la altura de las expectativas de mi padre. Mi madre en ese entonces, solo estaba embrujada por los distintos hechizos que ese hombre realizó sobre nuestras vidas. Tenía que ser perfecta. Todo el tiempo. Y cuando por primera vez cometí un error, todo el castillo de cristal que ese hombre me había presentado, se derrumbó para encontrarme en la calle, sin techo alguno sobre mi cabeza. Si uno lo piensa, realmente no fue un error en ese entonces y no lo es ahora. Tener a Beth a mi lado me ha hecho una mejor persona. Pero, simplemente soy una adolescente, lo cual lleva a que mis sentimientos estén constantemente flotando en el ambiente y me maneje por impulsos. Ser una mujer hormonal y embarazada no es distinto, pero ahora no tengo excusas. Y la obsesión por la popularidad, bueno, eso también es culpa de mi padre. Siempre me decía: Quinn, debes ser mejor que los demás. No importa si los otros a simple vista parecen que son mejores, tú solo debes encontrar el punto débil y destruirlos, para demostrarles que siempre eres mejor. Todo eso solo me llevó hacia arriba, a ser la más temida, la más odiada y la más amada de todo McKinley. Irónico, ¿verdad? Pero eso también se convirtió en pedazos cuando surgió la noticia de mi embarazo. Desde esa noche con Puckerman, cometí un error tras otro. Mentirle a Finn, juzgar a los demás, sobre todo cuando no los conocía, seguir creyéndome mejor que el resto. Una nueva persona en mi vida y todo eso dejó de existir en mi mente, hasta que este nuevo año comenzó a acercarse. ¿Podía volver a ser popular? Si. Incluso todavía puedo. ¿Puedo lograr conseguir esa corona que marca a mi familia por generaciones? Si, puedo. ¿Pero eso de que me sirve? Por ahora, dejo a Rachel de lado y me voy a explayar en estas preguntas. La popularidad, en sí, ahora la necesito para sacar de la memoria colectiva estudiantil mi embarazo y que soy madre adolescente. No es que me avergüence, pero ellos no necesitan recordarlo, porque eventualmente voy a ser parte de sus caminos, cuando quieran descargar la furia de su vida diaria en alguien. Lo sé, porque yo lo hice. Si tengo a alguien popular a mi lado, siendo yo popular, va a ser una popularidad al cuadrado, lo cual me va a llevar a conquistar esa corona. Y me sirve porque quiero demostrar que no soy simplemente una estadística nacional, sino también alguien que lucha por lo que quiere y lo consigue. Si debo romper una pareja feliz o no, es algo que todavía dudo. Mamá tiene razón en un punto, eso puede salir mal para mi persona. Ya que puedo quedarme sin el objetivo en sí, que es conseguir a la chica popular porque al involucrarme puedo lastimarla tanto que puede llegar a odiarme.<em>

* * *

><p>El miércoles, fue exactamente igual al martes y lunes, para Santana y Rachel. Con la única diferencia, de que ésta vez Kurt no fue invitado a la mesa de los ex miembros de New Directions (ya que todos opinaban que una vez invitado y aceptada dicha invitación, no hacía falta seguir insisitiendo porque ya quedaba implícita la idea de que lo querían con ellos), pero el divo se acercó despacio y se sentó entre Finn y Karofsky y sorprendió a todos cuando saludó respetuosamente (aunque seguía mirando con odio a la pareja de morenas)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rachel es una persona distinta a las demás, si es que esa es la única forma que tengo para describirla. Su corazón es inmenso y su paciencia es casi tan grande como su corazón. Es capaz de perdonar cosas que muchas (la mayoría) consideran imperdonables. Creo que eso fue lo que más me sorprendió cuando Puck me llevaba esa noche a la casa de ella. A pesar de todo lo que yo le había dicho y hecho desde que la conocí por primera vez, ella me ofreció un lugar seguro y cómodo para poder terminar mi embarazo. Todo para que yo no me quedara en el húmedo y frío sótano de los Puckerman, soportando a Sarah, quien tiene un carácter bastante fuerte. A pesar de todo lo que sufrío y del abandono de sus padres, Rachel consiguió tenerlos de vuelta, debido a que todo fue una equivocación tras otra de personas adultas, que se dejaron engañar por mentiras. Tuvo que soportar incluso amenazas por parte de un profesor pero siguió adelante. Desde el día en que puse un pie en la casa de Rachel, me di cuenta que siempre había prejuzgado a su persona y más allá de eso, que quería conocerla. Poco a poco, logré hacerlo. Conocí a una persona dulce, que hace travesuras porque está aburrida. Una persona que a pesar de pasar mucho tiempo sola, no anda buscando desesperadamente llamar la atención. Muchas veces piensa antes de hablar y creo que incluso tiene ya preparadas cada una de las palabras que es capaz de decir, siempre y cuando se encuentre rodeada de personas que le inspiran confianza. Quizás ganar la confianza de Rachel es difícil, pero sé que una vez lograda, después nadie quiere separarse de ella. Verla concentrada con un libro entre sus manos, es una visión casi angelical, aunque no creo que los ángeles lean mucho. Es hermosa como un todo y cuando se separan las partes, sigue siendo hermosa. Y su amistad es pura. Nunca tiene segundas intenciones cuando se trata de un amigo o de una amiga. Es capaz de dar todo lo que tiene para hacer feliz a la otra persona. Cuando la vi después de su cita con Santana, y ya sabiendo parte de la historia de ella, me di cuenta que mi amiga la hacía feliz. Digamos, la había hecho feliz con una simple cita y un par de besos, no quería imaginarme como iba a brotar la felicidad de Rachel Berry cuando se declaren su amor o cuando pasaran a la próxima etapa de su relación. Rachel merece ser feliz, pero creo que algún momento del camino mi amistad comenzó a evolucionar hacia otro estado. Un estado donde mis sentimientos son cada vez más profundos. Donde muchas veces me despierto pensando en ella y en igual medida me acuesto pensando en ella. Donde el corazón me salta de alegría cuando ella dice mi nombre o mira en mi dirección. Pero, no puedo seguir entromentiéndome, por lo menos tan directamente entre ella y Santana. No si quiero tener alguna oportunidad futura con ella. Sé que no va a ser fácil guardar estos sentimientos en el fondo de un cajón, quizás en un papel como éste en donde estoy escribiendo todo esto, pero, la idea esta ahí. Sé que alguna vez todo va a ser perfecto para que yo pueda estar a su lado y acompañarla hasta que se enamore de mi. Llevara tiempo, pero espero que mientras tanto pueda ser feliz con Santana. Por ahora, quiero a mi amiga de nuevo. Y voy a hacer lo posible para que tanto ella como Santana acepten mis disculpas.<em>

* * *

><p>El jueves, hubo otro escándalo en el comedor, protagonizado por Sue Sylvester y Azimio Adams. Bueno, protagonizado por Azimio en realidad y castigado por Sue. La cuestión fue, que el jugador, pensando que nadie lo veía y aduciendo una extrema abstinencia producida por la falta de granizados en los perdedores. Así que antes del almuerzo, caminó en dirección a Lauren Zises, demostrando que su nivel de inteligencia era mucho menor de lo que todos creían, y le tiró un vaso del doble de tamaño que lo normal. Obviamente, Lauren no se quedó de brazos cruzados por más que chorreaba el líquido y frío líquido de color azul por su rostro, y le dio un puñetazo en el centro del rostro. Pero Azimio, otra vez demostrando su poca inteligencia, caminó con la cabeza en alto hasta el comedor, en donde dos minutos y medio después, Sue se acercó y lo levantó de su silla tirándole de la oreja y anunciando en voz alta que por ser la parte pensante y la ejecutante en una actividad prohibida por la dirección del colegio, iba a ser suspendido 9 días, y que el mínimo error que cometiera a su regreso iba a significar su expulsión, directa, sin excusas. Azimio se fue llorando, gritando, mami, mami y diciendo que no entendía como Sue se había enterado si no había nadie cuando él se acercó a Lauren.<p>

Sue, intentó hablar con Rachel (Shelby no había tenido mucho éxito en los últimos 3 días) pero la diva se escapó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, aunque la entrenadora al ver en sus pantallas, pudo ver que lo que Rachel tenía que hacer, era estar sentada sola en las gradas del campo de football leyendo un libro.

Cuando Shelby se enteró, suspiró porque iba a pasar un día más sin hablar con su hija.

* * *

><p><em>Santana es una persona decidida. Pudo sacar todo su peso de encima y confesar su amor por Rachel. Es una persona que tiene sangre caliente en sus venas y un carácter poderoso y fuerte. No me gustaría enfrentarme mano a mano con ella, porque ella tiene una motivación mucho más fuerte para ganar una batalla. Y es que tiene a Rachel a su lado y, por ahora, no va a dejarla ir así nomás. Probablemente, tampoco me conviene perder su amistad.<em>

* * *

><p>El viernes, Santana y Rachel decidieron no verse después de clases. En realidad después de una conversación que tuvieron a causa de un comentario que hizo Mercedes a la hora del almuerzo.<p>

"¿Se dieron cuenta que parecen una pareja de ancianas, casadas hace 50 años? Sus horarios son los mismos y asisten a las mismas clases, por ende. Después, pasan el tiempo juntas haciendo las tareas y cenan con sus familias. Después se van cada una dormir, como si fuera el siglo pasado, cuando los esposos dormían en habitaciones separadas. Se separaron muy pocas veces desde que comenzaron a estar juntas. ¿No las aburre la rutina?"

Esto, dejo a las dos morenas pensando el resto del día, y cuando Santana se dirigió a la casa de Rachel y estacionó al frente de la casa de la diva, se quedaron mirando hacia adelante.

"Tiene razón" dijo Rachel después de unos minutos

"Es lo que me temía" dijo Santana

"Tendríamos que encontrar alguna forma de que no sea todo tan rutinario"

"¿Cuál?"

"No sé, buscar un día en el que no nos veamos mas que lo necesario."

"¿Te das cuenta que necesito que estés a mi lado en clases y con las tareas porque me está costando horrores entender lo que dan en esas clases?"

"Si, lo sé, pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"No sé, por ejemplo. Podemos hacer que los domingos los pasemos separadas y el resto de la semana hacer algo distinto todos los días"

"¿Cómo qué? Tenemos toque de queda"

"Si, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos aprovechar las horas anteriores al mismo"

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"No sé, San. Hacer las tareas en la hora libre que tenemos y terminarlas cuando salimos de la escuela, para después, ir a cenar por ahí o a destruir alguna propiedad pública ya que no puedo hacer nada en el colegio. O puedes pasar una noche por semana con Brittany, tratando de reconectar su amistad y yo con Noah. A pesar de que nunca nos alejamos de ellos, es como si lo hubieramos hecho porque creamos nuestra propia burbuja."

"Es cierto."

"Además, no tenemos porque vernos fuera de la escuela todos los días. Podemos desgastar lo que tenemos con tanto contacto."

"¿Crees que lo nuestro se puede desgastar?"

"No sé. Recién tenemos 17 años, casi toda una vida por delante"

"Y estamos muy enamoradas."

"Y eso es raro para nuestra edad"

"Es cierto. Bueno, quizás esta noche yo pueda estar con Britt. Me está pidiendo que nos juntemos algún día. Dice que extraña nuestro tiempo a solas."

"Y yo con Noah, dice que tiene grandes ideas."

"Intenta no salir en los diarios"

"Haré lo posible."

"Te amo"

"Te amo"

* * *

><p><em>Pensando en lo que dijo mi mamá, durante estos días, decidí lo siguiente:<em>

_Dejar de lado mis intentos en romper la relación entre Rachel y Santana. Quizás, ellas se cansen de sí mismas si siguen tan pegadas como lo están y lo estuvieron._

_Buscar una forma de encontrar esa "pareja popular" que allane mi camino hacia la corona_

_Reparar mi relación con Rachel, pero comenzando con Santana_

_Ser un fantasma, tratando de lograr que en el futuro, el corazón de Rachel Berry me pertenezca._

* * *

><p>"De acuerdo, Britt. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy?" preguntó Santana cuando vio entrar a la rubia en su habitación y mirando de reojo su celular luchando con sus ganas de llamar a Rachel<p>

"¿Podemos ver una película abrazadas? Sé que eso es lo único que tengo permitido hacer desde que estás con Rachel."

"Una película será."

"Bueno, Noah. Tengo ganas de cantar" dijo Rachel subiéndose a la camioneta de su amigo.

"¿Cantar?" preguntó Finn desde su lugar en el medio

"Buenas noches, Finn" dijo Rachel

"Hola, Rach. Puck me invitó para que saque mi cabeza del mundo de locos en el que estuve metido. Sus palabras." dijo Finn

"Noah." reprimió Rachel

"Es cierto" dijo Noah arrancando el auto.

"¿Tienes aerosol?" preguntó Rachel mientras miraba pasar las casas.

"Bastante"

* * *

><p>Cuando Santana bajó a desayunar al día siguiente, vio a su madre y a su abuela que escuchaban atentamente la radio.<p>

"Buenos días" dijo bostezando.

"Hola, Santana. Estoy contenta de que anoche hayas dormido en esta casa, porque sé que hubiera pensando que había sido obra tuya lo que pasó en el pueblo anochre" dijo María mirando a su hija

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Santana sirviéndose una taza de café.

"Alguien fue casa por casa, de varios barrios del pueblo, y escribió letras de canciones en las paredes. " dijo Carla

"¿Letras de canciones?" preguntó Santana sorprendida

"Si, rarísimo. Dicen que son tres tipos de letras distintos, y que no hay ningún testigo." dijo María

"No me sorprende" dijo Santana levantándose y dirigiéndose a su pieza.

"Esa chica sabe algo" dijo Carla

"La vigilaste toda la noche" dijo María "Ella no fue"

"Si, por supuesto que tenía que vigilarla. No quiero que engañe a Rachel."

"No la va a engañar"

* * *

><p>"Se puede saber, con todo el cariño del mundo y que te tengo, ¿en qué quedó el hecho de que no salieran en los diarios?" preguntó Santana entrando en la pieza de Rachel un par de horas después de levantarse.<p>

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó la diva sentada en su escritorio

"De llenar las casas del pueblo con letras de canciones pintadas en aerosol"

"¡Fue tan divertido!" dijo Rachel levantándose de golpe "Casi nos descubren varias veces, y Finn, para ser tan alto, sabe esconderse bastante bien."

"¿Finn? Ahora dejé de lado estar enojada por lo que hicieron, sino que me enojé con quien lo hicieron"

"Noah lo invitó"

"Y el fué tan amistosamente"

"Se comportó"

"No me gusta"

"¡RACHEL! TRAE TU PEQUEÑO TRASERO AL LIVING QUE TENEMOS QUE HABLAR. NO HAY EXCUSA QUE TE SIRVA" gritó Shelby desde la planta baja.

"¿Todavía no hablaste con ella?" preguntó Santana

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor. Santana entornó los ojos ante esta reacción.

"Estás buscando una excusa para escapar"

"¿Me culpas?"

"Si. Tienes que bajar y enfrentar a tu mamá"

"No quiero"

"Además, por el tono de voz, no creo que sea por lo de ella y Sue, sino por lo de anoche"

"Anoche no pasó nada"

"No creo que ella opine lo mismo"

"¿Vas a bajar conmigo?"

"No, esta es tu oportunidad de hablar de todo lo que tienes que hablar con ella y evitar un castigo mayor al que creo que te va a dar."

"Puedo usar el chantaje"

"Sue no va a caer en eso"

"Tengo que intentarlo"

* * *

><p>"¿Creíste que al escribir la letra de "Defying Gravity" y de "Take Me or Leave Me" no me iba a dar cuenta de que habías sido vos la que tenía en la mano una lata de pintura en aerosol?" preguntó Shelby apenas vio a su hija entrar en el living.<p>

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que entre vos y Sue pasa algo?" contraatacó Rachel preguntando

"No estamos hablando de eso" dijo Shelby

"De eso quisiste hablar toda la semana"

"Rachel ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste anoche?"

"Si, salí a dar una vuelta con mis amigos"

"Y cometieron actos de vandalismo"

"Nadie puede demostrarlo"

"¿Lo estás confesando?"

"No, estoy diciendo que nadie puede demostrar quien fue"

"¿Puedes sentarte?"

"¿Cuál es el sentido?"

"¡Rachel!"

"Esta bien"

"En el caso de que no lo sepas, Leroy ya está enterado del trío de idiotas que dio vuelta por Lima anoche pintando canciones en las paredes de la casa."

"No creo que sean tan idiotas"

"¿No?"

"No, debe llevar mucha preparación para no ser descubiertos cuando se acercaron a cada una de las casas a pintar las paredes. Tendrían que haber visto cuales eran las posibles salidas de emergencia en caso de que los habitantes de la misma escucharan ruidos y comenzaran a sospechar. Obviamente, elegir el color exacto para cada una de las casas, ya que todas están pintadas de diferentes tonalidades. Saber que hacer si llega a aparecer la policía, hacia donde correr, posible lugar de encuentro con el resto del grupo, etc."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, el éxito de ese tipo de vandalismo está en la preparación. He conocido muchos idiotas que no alcanzaron a terminar de pintar en aerosol la primer letra de su nombre cuando se encontró con un par de esposas en sus muñecas"

"Se ve que sabes bien todo lo que hay que hacer"

"Hay cosas que son básicas. Eso fue lo que hicimos anoche"

"¡Lo sabía!"

"¡Lo hiciste a propósito!"

"¿Pueden dejar de gritar?" preguntó Santana, a los gritos, entrando en el living en donde madre e hija se estaban señalando. "Mejor vuelvo a tu cuarto Rach."

"Tendrías que darte que puedes terminar en la cárcel por eso, Rachel" dijo Shelby bajando la mano cuando Santana no estaba más en el living

"Pero no puedo hacer nada en McKinley porque ahora _tu novia_ es la directora del colegio, entonces busco otra forma de divertirme. Sabes muy bien que cuando éramos chicos con Noah hacíamos cosas para divertirnos."

"¿Quién fue el tercero?"

"Finn"

"¿Carole lo permitió?"

"No creo que se de cuenta. Pero Noah fue directamente a invitarlo, dijo que tenía que salir del mundo de los locos y Carole aceptó"

"¿Te molestá?"

"¿Qué Finn vaya? No, mejor, más personas a las cuales darle órdenes."

"No, mi relación con Sue"

"¿Es una relación?"

"Desde que fueron a Virginia"

"¿Antes de eso también eran algo?"

"Rachel"

"No, no me molesta, solo quiero entenderlo"

"Ni ella ni yo lo entendemos."

"O sea que sería inútil pedirles explicaciones"

"Por ahora sí, o simplemente entender que nos enamoramos. Ciertamente, eso lo puedes entender. En el piso de arriba hay una chica que demuestra que puedes entenderlo."

"Si, pero es no sé...Sue."

"¿Y a ella qué le dirías?"a Sylvester, todo lo contrario, es un buen partido, pero me hubiera gustado enterarme por tu boca."

"Pensé que podía mantenerlo en secreto un tiempo más, simplemente me olvidé de que cuando estás un poco aburrida observas más de la cuenta. ¿Por qué no hiceron lo del aerosol la semana pasada?"

"¿Estás loca? No había nadie en Lima. La cuestión era que todos lo supieran."

"Es perturbante lo que puedes llegar a hacer"

"No creo."

"Bien, puedes volver a subir con tu novia. Puerta abierta"

"De acuerdo."

* * *

><p><em>Tal vez Rachel no sería tan intensa si estuviera conmigo, pero realmente, cuando uno se enamora de alguien, no lo hace solo de sus virtudes (a no ser que sean ese tipo de personas) sino que lo hacen también de sus defectos. Quizás, en esta nueva forma de pensar que tengo ahora le exigiría a Rachel que cambie ciertos aspectos suyos, si ella fuera mi novia, por supuesto y creo que no es lo correcto. Creo. O eso dicen los libros. Que hay que amar sin querer cambiar al otro.<em>

_Conocer hasta lo más profundo de la otra persona, sin por eso, develar los secretos que se ocultan bajo capas y capas de dolores, penas y alegrías._

* * *

><p>"Ve a hablar con ella" dijo Santana sacudiendo a su novia el domingo a la mañana. Todo el día anterior había sido tenso y silencioso, almorzaron y cenaron con Shelby (Santana decía, a veces a los gritos, y otras veces llorando como niña pequeña, que la cantidad de datos ganados en la escuela en solo una semana, habían logrado que su cabeza se sintiera como un gran bloque de cemento y no tenía ni siquiera la fuerza de ordenarle a sus extremedidades que se movieran para hacer algo fuera de la cama o de la casa) en silencio, mientras madre e hija se tiraban miradas.<p>

"No quiero." dijo Rachel caprichosamente.

"Rach, tienes que hablar con ella. Estoy segura de que tiene alguna explicación."

"Si, claro"

"¿Por qué no lo intentas?¿Por mi?"

"Juegas sucio" dijo Rachel segundos después levantándose de la cama.

Shelby, estaba sentada en la mesa mirando su taza de café.

"¿Mamá?" preguntó Rachel cuando entró

"¿A qué se debe este milagro de que mi hija me dirija la palabra por voluntad propia?¿Es porque es el día del señor?"

"Vine para que hablemos, ya que estuviste toda la semana intentándolo, pero si te vas a hacer la graciosa, vuelvo a mi cama."

"Con la puerta abierta"

"No me interesa"

"Esta bien. Lo siento. Hablemos"

"¿Y bien?" dijo Rachel sentándose al frente de su madre

"¿Y bien qué?" preguntó Shelby

"¿Cómo empezó, cómo fue, etc?"

"Bueno, fue hace casi un año. Conocí a Sue en una fiesta de cumpleaños de un compañero de Carmel, que también era amigo de ella. Comenzamos a hablar e inmediatamente nos llevamos bien. Tuvimos unas cuantas citas y cuando ella me pidió que pasemos a ser algo más serio, yo decidí sincerarme y le conté mi situación. Le conté sobre mi hija y la verdad de su nacimiento, sobre lo que había pasado por lo cual yo no podía acercarme. Le conté absolutamente todo. Ella prometió ayudarme en lo que podía, pero se quedó callada cuando le dije tu nombre. En cierta forma, ella se dedicó a cuidarte, aunque sé que mucho no se metía en tu vida y en la vida de la secundaria, hasta el día en que se apareció por tu casa al mediodía, y fue directo a Carmel a contarme lo que había pasado para que yo, que todavía no podía creer que volvería a acercarme a tu lado, tomara una decisión. El resto, fue nuestro reencuentro y todo lo que pasó después. Hace poco, ella volvió a pedirme que oficialicemos nuestra relación, y yo realmente la amo, así que lo hicimos"

"No quiero ni pensar que significa lo de oficializar una relación entre uds. dos"

"Rachel, tardé en decírtelo porque primero fue lo de Schuester, después la reaparición de Leroy y la audiencia y después, me di cuenta, que, si te lo pones a pensar de una manera un poco extraña, tus dos padres son homosexuales, y tu también lo eres"

"Que buena forma de meterme en las estadísticas"

"¿No tienes nada para decir?"

"Tengo para preguntar"

"Pregunta"

"¿Ella te hace feliz?"

"Si."

"Entonces está bien."

"¿Está bien?"

"Por supuesto. Supongo que eso piensas constantemente de mi relación con Santana. Si ella me está haciendo feliz o no. Creo que al vernos juntas esas dudas se te acaban."

"Extrañamente, eso es cierto"

"¿Entonces por qué yo debo entrometerme en su relación?"

"Tienes razón. Pero...¿por qué reaccionaste de esa forma cuando te diste cuenta?"

"No sé. Creo que porque lo habían mantenido tan bien oculto que cuando todos las piezas se acomodaron en mi cabeza, tuve que reaccionar así. Al fin y al cabo, siempre tengo un lugar para el drama en mi pequeño cuerpo."

"Tengo que decir que eso lo heredaste de Leroy"

"Claro, no de ti"

"Por supuesto, yo no tengo nada de drama en mi"

"Ok..."

"Es cierto"

"Ahora que sé lo que hay entre uds. ¿Sue va a dejar de aparecerse como ninja en esta casa?"

"Por supuesto que no, disfruto verlas saltar del susto" dijo Sue entrando en la cocina. "Streisand me alegro que hayas hablado con Judy"

"No pretendas ni por un momento que te voy a llamar mamá, Sue" dijo Rachel

"Por lo menos ni se te ocurra durante el tiempo que te queda pasar en la secundaria. Después de eso, discutiremos los diferentes términos cariñosos con los que puedas dirigirte hacia mi persona" dijo Sue

"Me voy a la pieza, a vestirme. Es bastante obvio que pocas conversaciones serias pueden ocurrir debajo de este techo" dijo Rachel levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

* * *

><p>"¿Quién hubiera dicho que Sue tiene un lado más suave?" preguntó horas después, cuando la diva había logrado sacarla de la cama y estaban ahora en el parque, después de aprovechar la soledad que les había dado un callejón sin salida y la falta de supervisión adulta, por supuesto.<p>

"¿En qué momento viste que tenía un lado más suave?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"No sé, pero es mejor comenzar a decirlo en voz alta, porque puede llegar a aparecer en cualquier momento"

"¿Le tienes miedo?"

"Terror"

* * *

><p><em><span>Nuevo plan, por ahora sin título:<span>_

_Mantenerme lejos de Rachel y Santana, por lo menos ésta semana, hablar solo lo justo y necesario con ellas. No puedo aparecer de pronto y decir que en realidad no estoy enamorada de Rachel, y que fue una obsesión. Sobre que Santana ya tiene ganas de pegarme, estoy segura de que eso va a hacer que me pegue en serio, sobre todo porque les hice pasar un mal momento._

_Acercarme al nuevo alumno y tratar de convencerlo de que tengamos una cita juntos, en el caso de que pregunte, soy bisexual. Puedo volver al club de celibato, por más que tuve a Beth, una sola vez no me convierte en puta._

_Averiguar en que lugar me encuentro con respecto a Rachel y a Santana. Más allá de todo, tengo que saber si están enojadas o no. Seguramente Rachel si, porque volví a meter el tema de la popularidad en el medio y no debe entender porque le envié el granizado a Kurt._

_Debido al punto anterior: escribirle una carta a Rachel, que pueda leer recién la próxima semana, ya que además, quedé en que esta semana no acercarme demasiado a esas dos, en donde le explico el porque de las cosas._

_Tantear la situación con Brittany. Puedo volver a ser amiga de Rachel y Santana, siempre y cuando las cosas con Brittany estén bien, y aunque es muy difícil no estar bien con Brittany, sé que la lastimé muchísimo._

_Comenzar a hacer esos viajes al pueblo de al lado, después de aprender como forzar la cerradura de los casilleros sin que se den cuenta. _

_Averiguar como Sue hace para saber todo lo que sucede en esa escuela. _

_Aprender a moverme entre las sombras. Aunque mis objetivos cambien a la vista de todos, mis verdaderos sentimientos yacen en el fondo de mi alma._

* * *

><p>"Santana, ¿podemos hablar?" preguntó Quinn el lunes siguiente. Por fin podía volver a la escuela y estaba decidida a seguir adelante después de su charla con Judy y de confirmarle que tenía razón.<p>

"Si vamos a hablar de las ganas que tienes de estar con MI novia, la respuesta es no" dijo Santana guardando el uniforme sucio de las porristas que se había sacado antes de darse un baño, después de las prácticas.

"En cierta forma es eso, pero en cierta forma nomás" dijo Quinn

Santana la observó unos instantes y decidió que lo mejor era comenzar el día haciendo algo distinto a pensar en que iba a juntar nuevos conocimientos durante la próxima hora.

El vestuario ahora solo estaba ocupada por ellas.

"Está bien. Habla" dijo Santana sentándose en uno de los bancos

"Quería pedirte disculpas, por mis intentos de conquistar a Rachel. Sé que no estuvo muy bien de mi parte y sé que no debería haber intentado romper su pareja. Fui una idiota al buscar una cosa tratando de destruir otra. La semana pasada lo estuve pensando bastante bien, y me di cuenta que realmente, fui una idiota. En serio. Y no quiero que por eso rompamos nuestra amistad y no quiero perder la amistad de Rachel."

"¿Me estás hablando en serio?"

"Por supuesto que sí."

"Quinn no sé que quieres que te diga. De repente te tornas esta mujer que se lleva el mundo por delante y de pronto vuelves a ser tranquila como la Quinn que vivía en la casa de Rachel. De pronto, te vuelves la HBIC y de pronto haces un paso para atrás y te calmas"

"Santana, mis sentimientos están por todos lados y no sé como manejarlos"

"Si, pero hiciste todo un lío con ellos."

"No sé como reparar el posible daño que haya causado"

"¿Qué daño, Quinn? Realmente, con Rachel dejamos que vos manejes esta situación y lo hiciste todo mal"

"Lo sé. Por eso quiero comenzar a repararlo."

"Tendrías que pedirle perdón a Kurt por el granizado y a Rachel por decir que no debíamos sentarnos con ella el primer día"

"Eso no fue lo que dije."

"Pero estabas poniendo niveles de popularidad en el camino y sabes que a ella, aunque no me dijo nada, le dolió."

"¿Estás segura de que le dolió?"

"Quinn eres su mejor amiga."

"Si, pero..."

"¿Pero? La verdad, estoy un poco cansada. Tuve que convencerla de que le hiciera frente a una nueva situación en su vida y ahora no tengo porque andar explicándote porque realmente le dolió que dijeras que como porristas solo debíamos sentarnos con porristas, Quinn. Es mejor que me vaya a ver a mi novia, a la cual, obviamente le voy a comunicar sobre nuestra conversación."

"¿Tienes que hacerlo?"

"¿Y perderme lo que tiene que decir? Jamás. Además, eso le va a dar tiempo para pensar cuando te acerques a hablarle. Y más te vale que vuelvas a hablarle Quinn." dijo Santana levantándose y saliendo del vestuario buscando a Rachel.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Qué hice mal?¿Quizás fue el pedir perdón o intentar arreglar las cosas cuando ni siquiera supe cual fue el verdadero error que cometí? Así no voy a poder seguir adelante.<em>

* * *

><p>"No tendrías que haber sido tan dura" dijo Rachel cuando Santana terminó de contarle lo que había hablado con Quinn<p>

"¿Dura, Rach?"

"Bueno, la verdad, no fuiste tan dura. No lo sé. Pero, que se yo"

"Te noto con pocas palabras"

"De pronto estoy cansada"

"¿Cansada?"

"Si, ¿podemos hacer algo el fin de semana?"

"Hoy es lunes"

"Lo sé, pero quiero salir. Quizás el viernes podamos irnos a algún lugar"

"Me vas a decir sobre alguna nueva casa de León, ¿verdad?"

"Si, pero pensaba SU casa en particular. Es una granja enorme a unos kilómetros fuera de Lima. Podemos ir a cabalgar, hacer picnics bajo la luz de la luna en el medio del bosque con unos caballos pastando a nuestro lado. Ver como ordeñan a las vacas. No sé, algo distinto."

"Con una condición"

"¿Condición?"

"Si, ¿vamos a estar solas?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Nadie nos va a molestar?"

"No. Soy la sobrina de su jefe"

"Entonces, podemos pasar las horas que estemos encerradas en la habitación que nos toque haciendo el amor"

"Por fin, aunque me encantan, estoy harta de apurarme en los armarios del conserje."

"Yo también, bebé, yo también"

"Buenisimo entonces."

"¿Vas a volver a Quinn?"

"Tengo que hablar con ella como para entender que puede llegar a estar sucediendo"

"No lo entendíamos antes"

"Lo sé, pero uds. tienen una forma de hablar que yo no entiendo"

"Creo que en realidad es que encaramos la forma de distinta manera"

"Puede ser, pero la conversación que me contaste, realmente fue extraña. ¿Qué fue eso de decirle que dejamos que dejamos que ella maneje la situación?"

"Realmente no lo sé, solo dije lo primero que me vino a la mente"

"Exacto. Ninguna de las dos pudo comunicar realmente lo que quería decir"

"Estuvimos hablando"

"Pero no se comunicaron"

"Nuestras conversaciones son más raras"

"Pero nos entendemos"

"No quiero que hables con ella a solas"

"¿No te parece que es un poco drástico?"

"La verdad, no"

"Celosa"

"Es cierto. Pero ya no sé con que puede llegar a salir Quinn"

"Yo tampoco."

"Es mejor que vayamos a clases"

"¿Ya es hora?"

"Si"

* * *

><p><em>Si pudiera haber enfrentado los sentimientos como realmente corresponden, ahora no estaría ante la línea en la que se define tu presencia en mi vida o tu ausencia. Y tu ausencia, sería como matarme, lentamente. Volver a un enjambre en donde nunca encontraría mi verdadero yo. Tu presencia, lanzaba bengalas en un laberinto oscuro y me guío hasta encontrar cada pedazo de mi alma que estaba desparramado por el. Pero de pronto, cometí el error de gritar tu nombre, de llamarte en esa oscuridad, de atreverme a tu tocar tu eterea figura y todo se perdió. Por un momento pensé que te escapabas de mi, pero cuando el tiempo pasó y seguías guíandome aunque con más distancia entre nosotras, me di cuenta que nunca te tuve. Por lo menos no de la forma en que yo quería tenerte. No de la forma en la que creí que te tenía. <em>

_Pero, aunque sea en la lejanía, guíandome constantemente, supe que si me acercaba más y más, y volvía a intentar tocarte volverías a desaparecer. Así que me mantuve alejada. Pero, comencé a no seguirte, y me metía en caminos que al fin y al cabo solo me ayudaron a cometer más errores y así alejarte más y más. Cuando lo único que estaba intentado era no dejarte perderte jamás._

* * *

><p>"¿Quinn?" preguntó Rachel cuando vio a la rubia sentada en las gradas de la cancha de football. Solitaria, escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno.<p>

"Hola Rachel" dijo Quinn cerrando el cuaderno y mirando a la diva.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, ¿qué estás haciendo acá?"

"Estaba yendo hacia el comedor, cuando Shelby me pidió que le diera un mensaje a Sue, que estaba en el cuarto donde guardan los materiales de entrenamiento. Cuando volvía al edificio, te vi sentada aquí y me acerqué"

"¿Podemos hablar?"

"Si. Ya le envié un mensaje a Santana avisándole"

"Lo cual quiere decir que en pocos momentos vamos a tener su presencia para tratar de escuchar todo lo que hablemos"

"Es probable. Pero, está tratando de controlar sus celos. Así que probablemente la veamos caminar por la cancha, sin dejar de mirarnos, aunque no pueda escucharnos"

"Eso es un gran avance"

"¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Por favor"

"Escucho"

"Lo siento mucho, Rachel. Siento mucho haberme comportado como lo hice, siento mucho haber dicho que me iba a quedar al margen de tu relación con Santana y seguir entrometiéndome. A pesar de mis sentimientos, lo que más quiero es que seas feliz. Siento mucho haber dicho que no debíamos sentarnos con uds. porque no eran miembros de las porristas. Siento mucho tantas cosas y no sé como pedir perdón. Pero sobre todo, siento haber dejado de lado tu amistad, ese momento en el comedor, cuando volví a convertirme en la Quinn que era antes de Beth."

"Gracias, Quinn. Estás perdonada"

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto. Le dije a Santana que debía hablar contigo porque necesitaba verte y puedo notar que eres sincera"

"Gracias Rachel" dijo Quinn estirándose a abrazarla

"Manos donde yo pueda verlas, Fabray" las palabras flotaron desde abajo y cuando las dos amigas giraron su cabeza, pudieron ver a Santana en la pista de atletismo que rodeaba la cancha de football observándolas detenidamente.

"¿Quieres que me pare y la ponga de manera tal que su espalda te esté dando a vos así puedes ver mis manos?" preguntó Quinn mirando con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sería algo muy bueno" respondió Santana de nuevo con un grito.

"Lo bueno es que uds. dos vienen en combo" dijo Quinn abrazando a Rachel

"Es verdad" dijo la diva riendo un poco.

* * *

><p><em>Verte sonreír siempre llena de alegría mi corazón. Y ahora, debo dejarte ir. Por un tiempo aunque sea, hasta el momento en que puedas ser mía. Por ahora, ella te hace feliz y yo no puedo entrometerme. Por ahora. Porque cuando la oportunidad sea mia, voy a tomarla con ambas manos.<em>

* * *

><p>El resto del día pasó sin contratiempos. Incluso, Brittany recibió palabras de disculpas de Quinn y cuando salieron de la escuela decidieron ir a la casa de la joven madre a realizar sus deberes y estar un tiempo con Beth.<p>

Santana y Rachel se fueron a la casa de la latina, a hacer sus deberes y a aprovechar un poco el tiempo lejos de los pasillos de McKinley.

* * *

><p><em>Quizás hoy haya logrado dar un paso importante. Haya logrado dejar que tus alas batieran libremente al compás del viento. Haya logrado ver mi otro yo por un momento, observándote ser feliz. Quizás no podría dejarte ir cuando realmente logre tenerte. Pero por ahora, el viento se ha aplacado y vuelas ferozmente lejos de las jaulas.<em>

_Revisando las hojas y las palabras que escribí, sin intención alguna de que le leas, ni ahora ni en algún futuro cercano o lejano, me doy cuenta de que el punto número uno de mi plan no fue exactamente como lo planeé. No puedo mantenerme lejos tuyo, la verdad, no puedo ni imaginarme estar lejos tuyo. Por eso cambié ese punto. Pero voy a hacer hasta lo imposible y no entrometerme. _

_La suma de todas las personas que habitan dentro mío, van a hacer lo imposible para permitirte ser feliz, mientras pueda saber que eres feliz._

* * *

><p>"¿Qué crees que debamos hacer ahora?" preguntó Santana que estaba acostada (como podía) entre las piernas de Rachel en el asiento trasero de su auto, mientras miraba el reloj para que no se les pasara la hora límite para verse.<p>

"No sé...pero lo que tengo ganas de hacerte no creo que sea bueno hacerlo mientras estemos estacionadas al frente de mi casa" dijo Rachel levantando un poco sus caderas y logrando que Santana emitiera un gemido ante el contacto.

"Maldición" dijo Santana levantándose para arrodillarse al frente de la diva

"Eso es injusto" dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero

"Tienes razón que no podemos hacer esto al frente de tu casa. Y la verdad, si seguimos un poco más, no voy a poder detenerme y Shelby va a salir por esa puerta y va a terminar tan horrorizada con lo que vea que va a tirarse soda caústica en los ojos"

"Creo que ya debe estar acostumbrada a nosotras dos."

"Si, pero una cosa es escucharnos y otra cosa es vernos"

"Tienes razón" dijo Rachel mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba la ropa. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Estoy pensando en cosas para sacar mi mente de lo que casi acabamos de hacer, así cuando vuelvo a casa las recuerdo y me ocupo del problema yo sola"

"Esa es una lástima. Que te ocupes del problema vos sola, digo. Pero sé que algo te ha estado molestando durante el día. Y sé que empieza con Q y termina con uinn."

"A veces me asusta que sepas exactamente en que estoy pensando"

"Por lo menos sé que utilizas eso para enfriarte"

"¿Qué opinas?" preguntó Santana sentándose bien en el asiento al lado de Rachel.

"Opino que hay que esperar. Yo la perdone, por ende tu también la perdonaste. Hoy pasamos tiempo con ella, y no sucedió nada. Nada más. No puedo ver el futuro"

"Lo sé. Pero hay algo que no dice"

"¿Podemos dejar de preocuparnos por Quinn?"

"¿No te preocupa?"

"No quiero vivir preocupada por nuestro alrededor. San, no podemos vivir así, tenemos que dejar que las cosas se desarrollen. Supongo que si Quinn se acercó hoy a nosotras para pedirnos disculpa, aceptemos las disculpas y sigamos adelante. Porque nos vamos a volver paranoicas sobre cada cosa que diga o haga Quinn de ahora en más y no quiero vivir así. Porque si vamos a estar a la defensiva ante cada cosa que diga, vamos a terminar nosotras enfermas, eso te lo puedo asegurar."

"Pero tampoco podemos despreocuparnos"

"No digo que debamos despreocuparnos, digo que dejemos que las cosas se desarrollen"

"Creo que eso ya lo hicimos"

"Santana, no podemos estar hablando de Quinn cada vez que estamos juntas. Ese tema realmente me está cansando. Ya no entiendo el porque de esa obsesión tuya de que cada vez que sucede algo con Quinn, siempre terminamos días hablando del tema."

"Creo que el viernes lo sacaste vos"

"Si, pero ya fue, lo dejé allá atrás hasta hoy."

"Me preocupa bastante el tema de Quinn"

"Y a mi me está cansando"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio, San."

"Entonces vamos a dejarlo de lado. Aprovechemos los últimos minutos antes de que tengas que irte por el toque de queda."

"¿No lo vamos a tocar más a menos que ella haga algo que sea digno de ser discutido durante días?"

"No."

"¿En serio?"

"No."

"Lo sabía"

"¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?"

"De cualquier otra cosa"

"Bien, otra cosa. Siento como que estoy retrasándote académicamente"

"Apenas pasó una semana de clases, San"

"Lo sé. Pero, estás tan acostumbrada la ritmo de las materias avanzadas que pierdes tiempo explicándome las cosas en vez de seguir tus rutinas anteriores."

"Mis rutinas anteriores solo existían porque pasaba mucho tiempo sola. Tienes que entender eso. No me retrasas. Me encanta ayudarte y pasar tiempo con vos, aunque sea estudiando"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, no me estás retrasando"

"Es genial. No quería tener que secuestrarte y llevarte lejos donde las escuelas no existen."

"¿Hubieras hecho eso?"

"Tengo el plan perfectamente detallado, salvo por un detalle."

"¿Cuál?"

"No encuentro un lugar donde no existan las escuelas"

* * *

><p><em>A veces nos encontramos en sueños, y compartimos momentos. Muchas veces, es en una gran pradera, y nos sentamos las dos bajo un árbol, hablamos durante horas y cuando el sol comienza a descender por el horizonte, justo al frente nuestro, compartimos dulces y tiernos besos, demostrando nuestro amor al dios Febo. <em>

_Otras veces, nos encontramos a la orilla de un mar, pero no un mar de este mundo, un mar violeta que deja pequeños corazones cada vez que choca contra la playa. Y me escuchas mientras te leo una historia que escribí para ti. Una carta que nunca logré enviarte. Un amor que tardó en ser correspondido. Y me abrazas entre las lágrimas que nublan mi vista, y tu cuerpo llena al mío de calor y cariño. Y nunca más me dejas._

_Cuando me siento mal conmigo misma, sueño que te encuentro en los pasillos, y te salvo de un granizado, y de otro y de otro, y todo es antes de Puck y de Santana, y comenzamos a estar juntas, y nunca más nos separamos y no hay nadie que se interponga en nuestro camino._

_Paso a paso creo nuestra historia, en mundos paralelos que son invocados por mis sueños. Paso a paso escondo los sentimientos y hago que los demás crean que son otros secretos. Paso a paso, guardo en una pequeña caja todo lo que siento._

_Quizás llegue el momento en que todo explote y ya no aguante este silencio. O tal vez, llegue ese día en el que me mires y puedas ver mi verdadero yo y comenzar a disfrutarlo. _

* * *

><p>A partir del día siguiente, se pudo ver a Quinn hablando con Sam Evans, ya todos lo conocían, era el nuevo quarterback de McKinley. Muchos, trataban de no decir ésto al frente de Finn, pero él había elegido mantenerse fuera de cualquier deporte grupal, y ahora se dedicaba al atletismo. La nueva entrenadora lo había buscado, pero la negativa de Finn fue completamente firme.<p>

Bueno, volviendo a Quinn, todos podían ver como sonreían y como de simples conocidos, ella y Sam pasaron a ser novios. Incluso, Sam audicionó para pertenecer a Untitled, el mismo día que Kurt. Y éste último, ese día recibió una disculpa por parte de Quinn.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero sobre todo Santana y Rachel, que fieles a lo que habían hablado, no iban a tocar demasiado el tema, pero pudieron notar que la sonrisa de Quinn no era real cuando estaba con Sam (y la de Sam tampoco).

Rachel y Santana se miraron contentas cuando ya era jueves y hasta ese día la semana había pasado sin dramas. Y además, Santana se estaba acostumbrando a la carga académica de sus nuevas materias y comenzó a decir que veía con ansias el fin de semana y la visita a la casa de León (a lo cual Rachel le comprobó la temperatura, temiendo que estuviera ardiendo en fiebre)

* * *

><p><em>Sam es una buena persona. Lo sé. Puedo notarlo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa. Pero siento que es como yo. A veces, su sonrisa no alcanza sus ojos y me pregunto que estará ocultando. A veces, lo veo observar el pasillo buscando a alguien y veo como la tristeza se apodera de él por un rápido segundo.<em>

_Ya pasaron meses desde que comenzamos la clases, y todavía no puedo sacarme esa sensación como que te estoy engañando. Y creo que él también siente que está engañando._

_Me pregunto muchas veces en quien está pensando él cuando está conmigo. Yo sé que estoy pensando en vos, cuando estoy con él._

* * *

><p>La competencia en las seccionales ni siquiera mostró pelea o preparación. Untitled fue el primero en cantar y el que se posicionó en el mismo lugar. Kurt no pudo sacar la sonrisa de su rostro durante el resto del día, ya que había podido cantar el solo, después de una votación peleada entre él y Mercedes. Le había sorprendido la democracia del grupo, pero se había acostumbrado rápido. Incluso, durante los festejos, abrazó a Rachel pero, mantuvo su distancia de ella después. No sabía que lo había llevado a abrazar a la diva y no iba a pensarlo mucho.<p>

Santana y Rachel, parecían cada vez más llenas de cosas para hacer, aunque siempre estaban con una sonrisa en el rostro. Muchos se reían de la latina, diciendo que en realidad se había hecho un lifting que le había salido mal y le había dejado la cara estática y por eso sonreía tanto. Pero nunca pusieron en duda que era por el amor que ellas se tenían. Si, se hacía muy difícil a veces. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, y muchas veces discutían sobre temas poco importantes, digase sobre todo, el colegio. Pero, nadie era testigo de estas peleas y ellas solo las arreglaban hablando.

Cada fin de semana trataban de hacer cosas distintas, (además de pasar varias horas en una cama haciendo el amor) para no entrar en una extrema rutina. Los hogares de ambas se fueron llenando de fotos de las dos, haciendo bungeejumping, aladeltismo, paracaidismo, cabalgatas, esquí acuático y cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Dejaron de planear lo que iban a hacer para ser más espontáneas y todo funcionaba de maravilla.

* * *

><p><em>Me encantaría volver a verte cantar, ante un público enorme como el de las seccionales, sonriendo mientras iluminas toda la habitación con tu presencia. ¿Qué está pasando qué ya no cantas? ¿Por qué creo que perdiste tus sueños?<em>

* * *

><p>Nadie hablaba del tema, pero todos pensaban que Santana había logrado cambiar el destino y los sueños de Rachel. Pero, como nadie podía entrar en el mundo de esas dos, nadie sabía la verdad.<p>

"Creen que soy la mala" dijo Santana, pocos días antes del cumpleaños de Rachel y las vacaciones de invierno, mientras estudiaban álgebra.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva dejando de lado sus apuntes y mirando a su novia.

"Hoy entré en el vestuario y me estaba cambiando, cerca de las duchas. Así que no se me veía donde estaba. Bueno, la cuestión, que escuché que abrieron la puerta y unos pasos, y después escuché a Quinn preguntándole a alguien sobre porque no hablabas más de Broadway y de Nueva York. Entonces la otra persona le contestó de que no sabía y ahí me di cuenta que era Brittany. Entonces, Quinn dijo que quizás yo había hecho que cambiaras tu sueño, que te haya convencido de que ya no vale la pena todo eso y que si era así, ella iba a hacer que volvieras a tenerlo"

"Pero si hablo de mi sueño de Nueva York y Broadway"

"Pero conmigo. No con ellos"

"Pero es que ellos tienen que tener sus propios sueños, igual que vos. Pero lo hablo con vos, porque a vos te afecta directamente cual sea la decisión que tome con respecto a eso. Y a mi me afecta directamente tu sueño."

"Eso lo sé."

"¿Cuál es tu sueño, San?"

"Mi sueño es estar donde vos estés. Ah, y ser abogada"

"¿Abogada?"

"Si, lo estuve pensando mucho todo este tiempo, y creo que sería una genial abogada. Y puedo estudiarlo en Nueva York."

"Es bueno que ya sepas que es lo que quieres estudiar"

"Si, eso es porque ahora me di cuenta que tengo más opciones. Antes no sabía nada, después de tantos meses aprendiendo cosas que nunca pensé que me iban a enseñar, porque nunca pensé que entraría en las avanzadas, pude ver que hay muchas opciones para salir de Lima"

"Además, que te ayudan a que el objetivo sea salir de Lima"

"Además, de que me ayudan a seguirte a donde vayas"

"¿Crees que vamos a seguir juntas?"

"Estoy convencida de que vamos a seguir juntas"


	21. Transición El diario pt 2

_Buenas!_

_Cómo están?_

_Ante todo, les pido disculpas por la demora en actualizar esta historia. Estuve ocupada, pasaron cosas y realmente sabía muy bien que iba a tardar en escribir los capítulos, porque ahora si, está llegando el final._

_También pido perdón por este capítulo en particular, ya que como el título lo dice, es de transición. Prácticamente lo necesitaba para los dos que vienen, que ya están escritos y los voy a subir en unos días, ya que estoy terminando el tercer capítulo a partir de éste y calculo que es el penúltimo y me pone triste. Aunque adoro la historia, tiene que llegar a su final, lamentablemente. Quizás al final de este capítulo explique un poco más._

_Bueno, gracias por reviews, alerts, favorites y eso._

_Glee no me pertenece_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Transición<span>**

_(El diario pt. 2)_

_Quizás ya es momento de que vuelva a interponerme. Pero fui a verte y no estabas. Shelby me dijo que habían salido de viaje junto a Santana. Me llamó la atención cuando ella me dijo el destino, pensé que ya no creías más en eso._

* * *

><p>Después del receso de invierno, Rachel y Santana volvieron a entrar por las puertas de McKinley, sin ninguna preocupación en sus hombros, y riendo por alguna broma personal.<p>

A la hora del almuerzo, todos las miraban mientras hablaban de algo con Brittany.

"¿A dónde fueron durante el receso?" preguntó Quinn cuando pudo notar un vacío en la conversación.

"Estuvimos en Nueva York, con mi familia y la de Rach." dijo Santana

"Pero si yo pasé por la casa de Rachel y Shelby estaba" dijo Quinn extrañada

"Si, nos contó, pero viajó al día siguiente. Tenía que convencer a alguien" dijo Rachel

"¿Y qué fueron a hacer a Nueva York?" preguntó Kurt, que por lo menos, después de casi seis meses volviendo a charlar con estos chicos, se sentía cómodo haciendo preguntas, aunque no tantas.

"Fuimos a recorrer algunos campus, y conocer la ciudad" dijo Santana

"¿Campus? Todavía falta un año y medio para que terminemos la secundaria" dijo Finn

"Nunca es tan temprano para saber que quiere hacer uno de sí mismo" dijo Rachel

"Pensé que habías dejado Nueva York de lado" dijo Quinn

"No, jamás dejé de soñar con Broadway, solo que dejé de publicarlo." dijo Rachel

"¿Con qué cosa?" preguntó Sam que, como era el nuevo, no sabía bien de que estaban hablando.

"La diva, aquí a mi lado, va a ser una gran estrella de Broadway." dijo Santana

"¿En serio?¿Cómo lo sabe? La escuché cantar, pero no sabía que podía llegar a hacer eso." dijo Sam

"Lo sé porque es lo que quiero" dijo Rachel.

"¿Vas a pedir un solo en las nacionales?" preguntó Brittany cambiando de tema.

"Todo depende de lo que Shelby quiera hacer. No soy la estrella, somos todos" dijo Rachel.

"¿Pero de qué va a servir eso en tu aplicación para Julliard?" preguntó Kurt sorprendido. Bueno, esta Rachel Berry lo sorprendía mucho desde el momento empezó a sentarse con ellos.

"Primero, no voy a aplicar a Julliard. Resulta que no da la carrera que quiero, así que existe otra en Nueva York, que se llama NYADA y es a la que estoy apuntando. Segundo, tengo bastante material como para demostrar mis habilidades solistas y las grupales." dijo Rachel

"No tenías porque restregarmelo en la cara" dijo Kurt sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

"Oh, lo siento Kurt" dijo Rachel sinceramente "No fue mi intención. Además, esto también saberlo es bueno para vos, porque ahora sabes que en Julliard no te van a dar la oportunidad más segura para tu sueño"

"¿Me estás diciendo que siga tus pasos?" preguntó el muchacho de ojos celestes

"Te estoy diciendo que analices ambas universidades y elijas de la que más te convenga, aún si sigues mis pasos o no" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana porque notaba que Kurt se estaba poniéndose nervioso.

"Bueno, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? ¿Qué hicieron todos uds?" preguntó Santana

El resto del almuerzo, pasaron escuchando las cosas que sus amigos habían hecho.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando pienso que por fin tengo la oportunidad de volver a entrometerme y hacerte mía de una vez por todas, me doy cuenta que me equivoqué en cada pensamiento. A veces, creo que mi imaginación por lograr tenerte a mi lado de una vez y para siempre gana terreno y no puedo distinguirla de la realidad. Hasta, que encuentro la presencia de Santana y recuerdo que no eres para nada mía.<em>

* * *

><p>Para San Valentín, Quinn entró en Breadstix con la intención de poder ver a Rachel vestida especialmente para la ocasión. Sam estaba a su lado, mientras también buscaba algo con la mirada.<p>

"¿Se enteraron?" preguntó Mercedes apareciendo del brazo de un jugador de football

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Quinn

"El par de gemelas fantásticas que viven en el incesto, no va a estar en este lugar con nosotros festejando este día" dijo Mercedes.

"¿No?" preguntó Quinn

"No. Aunque nadie sabe a donde fueron, todos están apostando ahora el destino. Ninguno las saca de Estados Unidos, así que voy a esperar, no me copies Blondie porque puedo asesinarte." dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa y caminando hacia su mesa.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando me entero lo que la una hace por la otra, rezo por dejar de estar enamorada de vos. Porque realmente, cada vez duele más.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>1º Aniversario PezBerry<strong>

**Santana caminaba feliz por los pasillos de McKinley, tenía todo listo para el día siguiente, incluso, el permiso de ambos juegos de padres. Lo cual había sido lo más difícil de conseguir. Su sonrisa no se equiparaba con nada, ni siquiera con la sonrisa que Sue Sylvester portaba ese día aunque nadie se iba a animarse a preguntarle el porque.**

**Hacía poco tiempo, Rachel y ella habían estado hablando, y Rachel le había dicho que no necesitaba un gran gesto para su aniversario o San Valentín, porque si seguían juntas, durante el resto de la vida no iban nunca a comparar aquella primera vez con las que estaban por venir. Nunca iban a tener el mismo sentimiento. Santana le dijo que quizás, era porque era la primera vez que pasaba un año junto a alguien, pero que ella quería que aunque sea el resto de sus años juntas fuera éste recordado. Los que oyeron esa conversación sacudieron sus cabezas y siguieron sus caminos, porque como siempre, pocas personas entendían lo que ellas estaban hablando.**

**Cuando Rachel estuvo lista el día de su aniversario, mientras esperaba que Santana pasara a buscarla, Shelby se acercó a su cuarto y le dijo que podían pasar la noche afuera, ya que estaba hablado entre todos y no se rompía ninguna regla si el permiso era otorgado por todos los padres. Pero, que era preferible que no rompieran la buena conducta y llegaran a clases a horario al día siguiente. Lo mejor de todo era que se llevara un bolso con ropa para el día siguiente. **

**Rachel, ya tenía todo listo, y se estaba viendo una vez más en el espejo (Santana le había enviado un vestido largo y rojo, bien entallado para que utilizara) cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y Rachel escuchó como Shelby saludaba a la latina. **

**La pequeña diva se apuró para ver a su novia y lo que vio le sacó el aire de los pulmones. Santana, estaba vestida como un hombre, pero más allá de eso, la belleza era impresionante. Aunque el smoking que tenía puesto, estaba perfectamente adaptado a las curvas de la latina, su cabello estaba en una cola suelta. Sin decir palabra alguna, la latina extendió una de sus manos y la entrelazó con la diva, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. La guío hasta el auto, en donde le sostuvo la puerta hasta que Rachel se acomodó en el asiento del acompañante.**

"**¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Rachel cuando su novia ya estaba detrás del volante. **

"**Me olvidaba" dijo Santana "¿Puedo taparte los ojos?" preguntó dulcemente**

"**¿Para qué?" preguntó Rachel**

"**Es una sorpresa, si te dejo ver a donde vamos, no va a ser una sorpresa" dijo Santana**

"**Está bien" dijo Rachel permitiéndole a Santana que le pusiera la venda en los ojos "Cuando tengamos más de dos días libres, juro que te voy a atar en una cama, te voy tapar los ojos como ahora y no vas a caminar derecho por una semana después de que yo haya terminado con vos" dijo Santana dejándole un beso en el cuello a la diva y comenzando a manejar.**

"**Espero que no se haya arruinado el vestido" dijo Rachel estirando a tientas una mano para poder entrelazarla con la de la latina.**

"**¿Por qué se arruinaría?" preguntó Santana encontrando la mano de Rachel a mitad de camino.**

"**Porque lo que me acabas de decir, formó una marea alta en mis partes íntimas y no tengo ropa interior" dijo Rachel mirando para lo que ella creía que era adelante.**

**Santana, frenó de golpe ante esta admisión, pero Rachel, aún con la venda en los ojos, inclinó su cabeza mirando hacia la latina y le preguntó, inocentemente: "¿Por qué paramos?" **

"**Eres cruel, Berry, muy cruel" dijo Santana siguiendo su marcha.**

**Cuando llegaron a destino, Santana ayudó a Rachel a caminar unos metros más y le sacó la venda de los ojos. Lo primero que la diva reconoció fue el parque, en donde se encontraba "El Establo", lo que en realidad Noah había comenzado a llamar "PezBerry, hotel alojamiento donde la pasión se desborda" después de encontrarlas escondidas más de una vez en el antiguo refugio. Teniendo sexo. Cuando él iba con Dave. Para lo mismo.**

**Después, Rachel notó el pequeño camino de velas que llevaba hasta una carpa, ubicada estratégicamente en la entrada del establo. **

"**Cuando se me ocurrió la idea, vine y estuve trabajando cada vez que podía en otra cosa" dijo Santana guiando a Rachel hacia la carpa. "Ahora tenemos que esperar que Puck apague las velas" dijo Santana justo cuando de a una las pequeñas llamas comenzaron a desaparecer de la vista a través de la tela de la carpa. Y salieron por atrás. "Necesité bastante ayuda, también, pero los que me ayudaron, que solo son personas que conocen la existencia del Establo, estaban contentos. Ahora, mira" dijo Santana señalando el arbusto bajo el cual había que deslizarse para entrar en el establo. Después, Santana dio un salto y toco las puntas de una de las ramas de uno de los árboles, y el arbusto comenzó a moverse y se corrió hasta dejar paso a un juego de escaleras. Las cuales también estaban adornadas con velas. Ahora la entrada al establo era mucho más fácil, y Rachel suspiró al saber que el hermoso vestido que Santana había elegido para ella no iba a arruinarse. **

**Las morenas no salieron del establo hasta la mañana siguiente, después de declararse su amor, cientos de veces y de formas muy distintas. Y cumplieron la regla de llegar a horario al colegio.**

* * *

><p><strong>14 de Febrero, 2012, PezBerry.<strong>

**Santana despertó un poco mareada, el viaje en avión la ponía así. Cuando despertó, observó por la ventana pequeña el mar azul que estaba abajo. **

"**Aterrizamos en 5 minutos" dijo Rachel colocándole el cinturón de seguridad sin esperar respuesta alguna de su novia.**

"**¿Cómo conseguiste la plata para poder viajar a Cancún?" preguntó la latina una vez más, atrapando una de las manos de su novia.**

"**Vendí algunas cosas de la casa vieja, por un lado, y después tenía algo ahorrado. Lo difícil era conseguir el permiso de tus padres, y de los míos, pero me lo dieron" dijo Rachel sonriendo.**

"**No puedo creer que pasemos unos días en Cancún, tiradas en una playa, tomando tequila, y las dos solas. Sin pensar en la escuela" **

"**Feliz San Valentín"**

"**Feliz día de las enamoradas"**

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde estuvieron?" preguntó Mercedes el día que ambas morenas volvieron a la escuela después de sus mini vacaciones, un poco más tostadas que lo normal.<p>

"México" dijo Santana mientras comía, como siempre, de la bandeja de Rachel

"¿México? Maldición, nadie apostó México" dijo Artie

"Yo si, entreguénme el dinero" dijo Sue apareciendo por la mesa con una mano con la palma hacia arriba.

"Sospecho que hubo trampa" dijo Rachel tratando de poder sacar un bocado de su bandeja mientras Santana se la apoderaba.

"Si ella lo dice entonces debo sospechar, directora" dijo Artie

"Entonces tienes el camino marcado para pasar dos meses en detención si no me entregas el pozo de lo que gané justamente" dijo Sue

"Felicidades, ud. ganó la apuesta" dijo Artie sacando un sobre de su mochila y entregándoselo a la directora.

* * *

><p><em>Si estuviéramos juntas ¿harías esas cosas por mi? ¿Haría cosas así por vos? Realmente no lo sé, muy pocas veces imagino lo que yo haría por vos. Pero nunca me imagino haciendo las cosas que ella hace por vos. <em>

_¿Es esa conexión que tienen tan poderosa como para no romperse? A veces las miro caminar por los pasillos, no se dicen pero es como si sus cuerpos estuvieran sincronizados. _

_A veces me pregunto cuales son los secretos que ella sabe que yo, a pesar del tiempo que pasamos juntas, no sé. ¿Te conozco realmente como pienso que lo hago?_

_¿Siento, realmente, como pienso que lo hago?_

_¿Cuál es el secreto del amor que uds. tienen?_

_¿Cuál es la receta?_

* * *

><p>"Tenemos un nuevo sobrenombre...creo" dijo Rachel mientras caminaba con Santana hacia el auditorio.<p>

"¿Cuál?"

"Escuché a Mercedes llamarnos "Las gemelas fantásticas que viven en el incesto""

"Es demasiado largo para ser un sobrenombre" dijo Santana abriendo la puerta del auditorio

"¡Llegó PezBerry!" gritó Brittany cuando las vio entrar

"Ese me gusta más" dijo Santana dejándole un beso a su novia en la mejilla y caminando hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

* * *

><p><em>Incluso en mi relación con Sam, que por suerte solo es eso, una relación en la que los dos estamos ocultando algo, ni siquiera encontramos la perfección para acercarnos a uds. Y eso que los dos sabemos que el otro oculta algo, pero no el qué. Los dos nos esforzamos para mostrarnos como la pareja perfecta, pero no nos entendemos, no como uds.<em>

* * *

><p>"¿Estás nerviosa?" preguntó Santana mientras la abrazaba por detrás<p>

"No, estás conmigo" respondió Rachel relajándose cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con el de la latina

"Bueno, entonces, es tu momento de salir ahí afuera y conseguirnos, por fin, ese título"

"Tampoco es que lo buscamos tanto"

"Bueno, dos años"

"¿Sabías que significa?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que solo nos queda un año de secundaria"

"Por suerte, ya no aguanto McKinley"

"Ya terminé de leer el libro"

"¿Qué libro?"

"El que apareció en mi casillero la semana pasada"

"¿Seguís sin saber quién es?"

"Si."

"¿Intentaste averiguar quién es?"

"Si, solo me queda una opción"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Jacob no pudo hacerlo"

"Me preocupa que te pueda pedir a cambio"

"Un par de noches fuera de problemas"

"¿Estás segura? Creo que va a ser lo contrario"

"Entonces eso puedo dárselo."

"Te amo. Rómpete una pierna"

"Te amo"

* * *

><p><em>Tal vez, debería haber dejado que seas libre hace mucho tiempo atrás.<em>

* * *

><p>La fiesta era ruidosa. Todo Untitled estaba festejando en la casa de Rachel y Shelby su primer título nacional de coros escolares. No había padre que no estuviera borracho y eso que habían ido de chaperones, o con esa excusa. No había adolescente que no estuviera sonriendo, saltando y abrazando a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino. Incluso Sue tenía una leve sonrisa aunque solo se la mostraba a unos pocos.<p>

Todos bailaban, festejaban, saltaban, tomaban, comían, hacían de todo. Santana se había quedado al lado de Shelby durante la fiesta, tomando casi nada de alcohol (o eso pensaba, porque de pronto, su vaso de cerveza nunca parecía vaciarse y tenía un gusto un poquito más amargo que lo normal), Noah y Rachel habían desaparecido y anunciaron, antes de salir, que esperaban que a las 12 de la noche, todos se encontraran en el patio trasero.

Mientras la hora se acercaba, Santana comenzó a notar que su vaso era infinito y a dejarlo de lado. Su mente se puso vacía unos segundos y la vista nublada hicieron que tomara la decisión de salir al patio a buscar un poco de aire, no viciado.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Shelby justo cuando ella comenzó a caminar. Santana la observó porque aunque su suegra estaba al lado de ella, su voz había sonado lejana.

"Afuera..." consiguió decir Santana "A tomar un poco de aire" añadió después de tragar un poco de saliva.

"¿Estás bien?" esta vez la voz sonó mucho más lejos

"¿Dónde está Rachel?" preguntó la latina

"¿Me buscabas?" preguntó Rachel apareciendo de pronto

"Si." dijo Santana abrazando a la diva con fuerza

* * *

><p><em>Quizás podría mirar más allá de lo de uds. y tratar de descubrir lo que es el amor.<em>

* * *

><p>"¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó Rachel mientras la sentaba en su cama. Santana no había dejado de abrazarla ni un solo momento desde que había vuelto a aparecer y le costó bastante subir a su novia hasta la planta alta.<p>

"No sé. De repente sentí la necesidad de verte" dijo Santana volviendo a abrazar a la diva

"¿Puedes hacerme un favor?" preguntó Rachel respondiendo el abrazo

"¿Qué?"

"Asómate por la ventana. Prometo no soltarte"

"Mi vaso no se acababa más." dijo Santana mientras se levantaba

"Me parecía que estás un poco ebria"

"Te juro que yo no me serví"

"Lo sé. Últimamente me estás cumpliendo todas las promesas"

"No voy a soltarme"

"No, no lo vas a hacer"

"¿Qué vamos a ver?"

"La celebración"

"¿En serio?"

"Sip"

"Genial"

Se quedaron mirando por la ventana que daba al patio trasero, cuando un juego de luces comenzó a moverse en el mismo, iluminando el pasto, que hasta entonces era normal. De pronto, un montón de espuma comenzó a salir por los cuatro costados, y la música de David Guetta comenzó a sonar, moviéndose con las luces. La espuma y las luces generaban un hermoso efecto.

"Tengo sueño" dijo Santana pocos minutos después de que comenzara el espectáculo.

"Está bien, sexy latina borracha, vamos a dormir"

* * *

><p><em>A veces pienso que un día vas a venir a buscarme, golpear mi puerta, llamarme. Pedirme. Rogarme, que escape contigo. Declararías tu amor por mi a los cuatro vientos, seríamos felices en algún lugar desierto. <em>

_Pero sé que es imposible, la tienes a ella. A mi solo me miras como la amiga que siempre deseaste tener. Es imposible, también, a veces, soltar de golpe todo lo que siento por vos. _

_¿Cómo se olvida?_

_¿Fue una ilusión o vi una señal que malinterpreté?_

_¿Cómo dejé que llegara a ésto?_

_¿Cómo dejé a mi mente vagar por millones de kilómetros y no poder detener la ficción que se apoderó de mi realidad?_

* * *

><p>Durante el baile de promoción, nadie quiso hacer enojar a Santana quien protectivamente se movía en un radio de medio metro alrededor de Rachel Berry. La sensación de que alguien quería interponerse entre ellas no se le había ido (ni siquiera se le había borrado de la cabeza la idea de quien quería interponerse entre ellas) y controlaba no solo todo lo que ella tomaba sino también todo lo que Rachel tomaba.<p>

"Sos como un halcón" dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando la siguió hasta el baño

"Es que tengo esa maldita sensación" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva. "Por un lado, están los libros"

"¿En serio no sos vos?"

"Ojala se me hubiera ocurrido"

"¿Por qué hablamos de esto en el baño del baile de promoción?"

"Tenemos otro baile de promoción el año que viene"

"¿Te das cuenta que vamos hacia nuestro año y seis meses juntas?"

"Esas son cosas de las que más me gusta hablar. Bueno, en realidad ahora que por tres meses no vamos a tener clases, vamos a poder hablar de miles de cosas que durante todo el año no pudimos porque estuvimos ocupadas estudiando"

"Y gracias a eso te fue bien"

"Y gracias a eso puedo aplicar a las universidades que quiero, en Nueva York, para seguirte hasta el fin del mundo, diva"

"Qué romántica"

"¿Lo soy, verdad?"

"Muy"

"¿En qué estás pensando?"

"¿Qué?"

"Ultimamente noto que de vez en cuando, tus ojos parecen desconectarse del mundo, y es como si estuvieras pensando en algo"

"No sé"

"¿Cómo que no sabes?"

"Es como que siempre pienso en algo, pero nunca puedo agarrar el concepto de que es lo que estoy pensando"

"Eso..."

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos a algún lado de vacaciones?"

"¿En serio?¿Qué propones? Porque no nos vamos a quedar quietas en ningún lugar por las dudas que suceda un fiasco como el del año pasado, y además, quiero que hagamos otra cosa además de sexo."

"¿Santana López me está diciendo que prefiere hacer otras cosas en vez de sexo?"

"Santana López te está diciendo que le gustó como su relación con Rachel Berry avanzó durante el año escolar, con el sexo limitado, mientras pasaban tiempo completamente juntas, casi todos los días, y no se canso ninguna de la otra a pesar de las dudas que Santana López podría llegar a albergar y el miedo a que su novia se cansara de ella"

"Mejor no hables más en tercera persona. Y yo también tenía ese miedo"

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Suena cavernícola"

"¿Cavernícola?"

"Si"

"Entonces no lo hago más."

"Gracias"

* * *

><p><em>Algún día, vas a ser mía.<em>

_Vas a estar a mi lado, distraída_

_Voy a besar tus manos en redención_

_Voy a lograr abrir la puerta de la eternidad_

_A través del amor_

* * *

><p>"Están un poco misteriosas" le dijo Mercedes a Quinn el último día de clases mientras caminaban hacia sus casilleros.<p>

"¿Quienes?" preguntó la rubia.

"¿Quienes van a ser? Las morenas fantásticas. Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a Rachel para preguntarle si van a estar esta noche en la fiesta de despedida del año de Puckerman porque están constantemente hablando en voz baja y cuando alguien se acerca, dejan de hablar, miran a los 4 costados e inventan excusas para salir cada una por su lado. Como si nadie supiera que están juntas"

"¿En serio?"

"No te me hagas la distraída, Fabray. Aunque creas que nadie lo nota, pasas más tiempo mirando a Rachel que incluso su propia novia. No quiero ni saber que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza cuando la estás mirando."

"Mercedes..."

"No, ¿crees que todos somos idiotas? Se notó la tensión a comienzos del años. Las miradas protectoras de Santana durante los recreos cuando te veía cerca de Rachel. Y si, Santana es protectora de lo suyo por naturaleza, pero a veces tenía miedo de que se convierta en Darth Vader. Te juro que incluso la vi practicando estrangulación mental. A lo que iba, si, Santana es protectora por naturaleza"

"Celosa, querrás decir"

"Tienes que admitir que se ha calmado bastante este año. Pero no me interrumpas. Pero siempre hubo más en la forma en la que miras a Rachel que hacía que Santana temblara pareciendo un volcán a punto de estallar"

* * *

><p><em>Llegará el tiempo<em>

_En que deje de negarte_

_Por temor a que el viento_

_Te lleve mis sentimientos_

_Y comiences a alejarte._

* * *

><p>"¿De qué hablan?¿Están organizando sus vacaciones solas?" preguntó Quinn quedándose completamente quieta al ver la mirada de las morenas ante sus palabras.<p>

"¿Escuchaste esa conversación?" preguntó Rachel despacio

"¿De qué conversación estás hablando? Estaba haciendo una broma, sobre todo por el comienzo de vacaciones del año pasado" dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"Oh." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué cuentas, Fabray?" dijo Santana quien, apenas Quinn puso sus ojos sobre ella, notó que no le había creído

"Nada, solo que las vi hablar desde el otro lado del pasillo, y las vi tan concentradas que me pregunté que estarían haciendo" dijo Quinn levantando los hombros.

"¿Vas a la fiesta del idiota?" preguntó la latina pasando un brazo por la cintura de Rachel

"¡Santana! Te dije doscientas veces que se llama: Noah" dijo Rachel defendiendo a su amigo.

"Lo que no quita que siga siendo un idiota" respondió la latina

"Es cierto" dijo Rachel segundos después de interpretar la frase de su novia.

"Para responder tu pregunta, Santana, y no sentirme como el mal tercio, si, voy a la fiesta de Puckerman" dijo Quinn

"Otra, ¿No podés llamarlo por su nombre? Es el padre de tu hija, después de todo." dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn

"Poder puedo, Berry. La cuestión es si quiero. Y no quiero." dijo Quinn dando media vuelta.

* * *

><p><em>Oírte cantar es como un sueño<em>

_Un sueño de esos en los que no querés despertar_

* * *

><p>"No las vi tomar alcohol en toda la noche" dijo Quinn acercándose a la pareja de morenas que volvían de hablar algo muy entretenido con Brittany y la nueva novia de ésta. Una de las bailarinas del centro de danzas de Lima<p>

"No tenemos muy buena relación con ciertas bebidas esta semana" respondió Santana

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó la rubia, genuinamente preocupada, pero más por la más pequeñas de su interlocutora que por la latina

"El otro día pedimos comida en un lugar en el que nunca habíamos pedido y resultó que no debemos pedir más ahí. Por suerte, como es nuestra última semana no fueron tan estrictos con los permisos para el baño" dijo Rachel mientras Santana le decía algo en el oído y se marchaba.

"Rach." dijo Quinn acercándose a la diva

"¿Cómo estás con Sam? Hace días que no los veo juntos" dijo Rachel sin tratar de acercarse o de alejarse, lo cual la rubia lo vio como una señal.

"Bien, creo. No lo vi mucho esta semana" dijo Quinn que para no asustarla daba pequeños pasos hacia ella pero dándole tiempo para escapar.

"¿Quinn?¿Qué estás haciendo? Tienes la misma mirada del día que me besaste después de esa fiesta en casa" dijo Rachel completamente honesta. No quería lastimar a Quinn y si no se movía, era para, precisamente eso, no lastimarla.

"Lo siento Rachel, sé que prometí..."

"Quinn. Tengo que irme." dijo la diva saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

* * *

><p><em>Pero si nunca me das la oportunidad<em>

_Nunca voy a poder hacerte saber_

_La verdadera naturaleza_

_De mis sentimientos_

_Como nunca voy a poder detener_

_El sentir el amor_

_Venciendo a cada una de las defensas_

_Que me quedan por destruir._

* * *

><p>"¿Y?¿Cómo fue?" preguntó Santana desde el asiento del conductor del auto. La estaba esperando afuera, y con el auto en marcha para que pudieran comenzar sus vacaciones.<p>

"No quiero hablar de eso" dijo Rachel cerrando la puerta casi de un golpe

"Ey, Emily no te hizo nada" respondió Santana

"Lo siento. ¿Emily? Te dije que tienes que cambiar el nombre del auto."

"¿Por qué estás tan enojada?" preguntó la latina mientras estiraba una manos sobre el pecho de la diva para agarrar el cinturón de seguridad.

"No quiero admitirlo" dijo Rachel

"¿Admitir qué?" preguntó Santana volviendo a su asiento y poniendo su propio cinturón.

"Que tenías razón." dijo la diva mirando hacia la casa de Puckerman

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana que estaba bastante shockeada como para poner el cambio en automático y comenzar a andar.

"No me mires así. Que alguna vez cada 10 o 15 años te de la razón, no es para sorprenderte tanto. Puedes cerrar la boca"

"No sé en que tengo razón, pero, no voy a discutirte"

"Tienes razón en que ella sigue sintiendo cosas por mi y que hoy iba a intentar algo"

"¿Qué intentó?"

"No sé que planeaba hacer, pero tenía la misma mirada que recuerdo que tenía la noche en que me besó"

"¿Estás segura? No recuerdas mucho de esa noche"

"Con el tiempo fui haciéndolo"

"No me dijiste nada"

"No creí que estuvieras en lo cierto de que podía llegar a suceder de nuevo"

"¿Me vas a decir que sucedió?"

"No pongas esa cara de miedo. Solo que apenas te fuiste y desapareciste de su vista comenzó a acercarse y las pupilas se le agrandaron y me miraba con hambre."

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Me quedé quieta. Pensé que si veía que no le tenía miedo, se iba a dejar de mover. Pero creo que lo interpretó como que no me molestaba que se acercara. Pero cuando ya estuvo demasiado cerca, le pregunté que era lo que estaba haciendo y le dije: tienes la misma mirada del día que me besaste, o algo así y me dijo que lo sentía que sabía que prometió, pero no la dejé terminar y me fui de ahí"

"¿Conclusión?" preguntó Santana mientras aceleraba para salir de la casa de Puckerman

"Que sigue sintiendo algo por mi. O..."

"¿O...?"

"O que ahora está sintiendo algo por mi" dijo Rachel mirando pasar las casa de Lima por la ventanilla.

Las dos se mantuvieron calladas hasta que a lo lejos apareció el letrero que rezaba: Ud. está dejando Lima.

"San, quisiera que por este verano, nos olvidemos de ese tema"

"¿Quinn?"

"Quinn"

"No creo que ella se olvide de vos. Pero, estoy de acuerdo. Es nuestro último verano en la secundaria y tenemos que empezar a disfrutarlo"

"En eso estoy de acuerdo" dijo Rachel justo cuando pasaban al lado del letrero.

* * *

><p><em>Antes de pasar sin agregar más nada, espero que este capítulo no haya sido tan aburrido para uds.<em>

_Por un lado, recuerden que el próximo en realidad son 2 y no me odien por la angustia apenas lean el comienzo del que viene, porque es por esa razón que subo los juntos. _

_Seguramente, para el momento en que publique esos dos, ya va estar el final terminado. Incluso se me había ocurrido subirlos a los 3 juntos ahora, pero prefiero que se olviden de este capítulo antes de leer los otros dos._

_Ahora si, saludos, Lore_


	22. Rachel

_Buenas! _

_Cómo va?_

_Espero que bien. Como dije ayer, cuando terminara el capítulo...sería 24 iba a publicar estos dos. Confirmo que ésta historia va a tener, entonces, 25 capítulos._

_Supongo, porque sé de alguien que leyó este capítulo antes de ser publicado, que Quinn les va a generar más pena. No fue mi intención y espero que eso se arregle más adelante. Espero que lean porque no voy a dejar a Quinn sola y triste y menos después de este capítulo. (No te preocupes **riotandglee**)_

_Una consideración importante sobre éste capítulo y el que viene. **Es un capítulo dividido en dos o dos capítulos dividido en uno. **Como es esto? Bueno, fueron escritos por separado pero al mismo tiempo. Creo que eso hizo que mi nivel de locura subiera un poquito más porque en algún momento temí confundirme y eso podía hacer que tuviera que empezar de nuevo. Por suerte eso no pasó. Igualmente creo que quedaron medio extraños...pero bueno. _

_Quizás haya muchas cosas que entristezcan. La cuestión es que fueron escritos cuando yo no podía sacar una carga emocional muy grande de adentro mío. Pero...espero que les guste._

_Termino el testamento y me despido. El próximo capítulo no va a tener ninguna de estas notas, ya que va a ser subido en unos 3 minutos y medio, más o menos :P_

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rachel<span>**

Mientras Rachel miraba la línea punteada y apoyaba la punta de la lapicera, pensó en los últimos años y miró a la persona que tenía enfrente.

¿Qué había pasado?¿Cómo había llegado a este punto?

* * *

><p><em>Las vacaciones antes de su año senior vinieron acompañadas de tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que ninguna de las morenas se esperaba. Cada día en la carretera iba acompañado por música, risas, conversaciones. <em>

_Vivieron experiencias que en Lima eran incapaces de vivir. _

_En Los Ángeles, caminaron todo el tiempo de las manos, se besaban en público y nadie las miraba como si fueran de otro planeta._

_En Las Vegas, asistieron a todo tipo de shows y en muchos lugares no importaba si una de las dos era menor de edad._

_Bajaron hasta México, temiendo que no las dejaran pasar, pero pudieron hacerlo y volvieron por haberse intoxicado con la comida del lugar._

_Se conocieron a la perfección, aprovechando la soledad que el viaje les traía. _

_Conocieron a mucha gente, que las veía como una pareja adulta._

_Se juntaron con universitarios en Harvard y asistieron a las fiestas que algunas fraternidades realizaban durante el verano con los estudiantes que no querían o no podían volver a sus hogares. _

_Visitaron Key Biscane y salieron de Florida discutiendo las diferencias entre el oceáno Atlántico y Pacífico. _

_Pero, algo cambió entre ellas en el último mes y a un día de viaje de Lima se sentaron a hablar._

"_¿Qué nos pasó?" preguntó Santana que últimamente se alejaba en todas las paradas para llorar._

"_Creo que nos acostumbramos" dijo Rachel intentando agarrar la mano de la latina_

"_¿Nos acostumbramos?" preguntó Santana_

"_Si, nos acostumbramos a estar juntas, nos acostumbramos a la otra. Te amo, San, pero..."_

"_Te veo como una amiga más que como una novia en este instante" _

"_Incluso sabes lo que voy a decir, con exactitud en cada palabra" _

"_Es que eso es lo que estoy sintiendo. Adoro tenerte a mi lado, adoro poder hablar contigo"_

"_Pero ya el sexo parece obligado y eso es cuando lo tenemos."_

"_Si."_

"_Podemos explorar esta cosa de la amistad."_

"_Dejando de lado nuestra relación amorosa"_

"_La cual solo es, ahora, una amistad"_

"_Te amo"_

"_Pero no estoy enamorada de vos" _

_Las únicas personas en sorprenderse del cambio de estado de la relación entre las morenas, fueron los padres de ambas, quienes veían muchas más cosas en sus ojos de lo que ellas creían que estaban sintiendo. Los demás, sus amigos, lo vieron como algo obvio. Incluso, admitieron en voz alta, que todos habían pensado que eso iba a suceder antes._

* * *

><p>"¿Rachel?¿Estás bien?" preguntó la mujer que estaba a su lado. La diva, ahora en serio y adorada en todo el país por su papel de Barbra Streisand en la obra homónima, en homenaje a esa gran mujer, observó a su acompañante por un momento y volvió a mirar el papel que tenía en frente.<p>

Sintió un calor en su muñeca, la que sostenía la pluma con la que tenía que firmar y por primera vez notó la pequeña mancha de tinta que se había formado durante el tiempo en que había estado apoyada la punta en el papel.

"Si, lo estoy, lo siento. Solo me distraje" dijo la diva levantando un poco la punta para no seguir manchando el papel y mirando a su acompañante.

"¿Por qué no firmas?" preguntó la mujer

"Lo siento. ¿Podría salir a tomar un poco de aire?" dijo mirando esta vez a la persona que estaba del otro lado del escritorio.

"Por supuesto" dijo el hombre después de mirar rápidamente a la otra mujer.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel levantándose rápidamente y saliendo de la oficina en dirección al ascensor. Prácticamente corriendo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No había pensado en ese verano en años. No había pensado en Santana en años. No desde que ella...No lo había hecho y punto. Y ahora, de pronto, cuando tenía que firmar esos papeles, todos los recuerdos fluyeron velozmente en su memoria. Ese último verano. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en ese último verano? Sacó su iPhone para ver la fecha, pensando en que quizás eso había sido el disparador de ese recuerdo. Pero no. Quizás era por la estación. Digamos, estaba en pleno verano, tomándose unos días en Nueva York antes de viajar hacia Rhode Island, donde Leroy, Jon, Shelby y Sue se habían mudado después de que ella comenzó su primera obra. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se volvió a preguntar mientras se apoyaba en la pared de afuera del edificio mirando hacia el cielo casi invisible por la altura de la arquitectura de la ciudad.

* * *

><p><em>No había nadie que la atrajera durante ese último año de secundaria. Si, pasaba muchas horas riendo con gente. Con mujeres más precisamente, pero de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando mejor la estaba pasando, creía sentir los ojos de Santana en su nuca. Se daba vuelta, muchas veces, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era solo su imaginación. Santana ya no la controlaba y durante el año, poco a poco, se fueron distanciando. A veces, Rachel había considerado de suerte que la latina la hubiera reconocido en el pasillo.<em>

_La distancia y el silencio, hicieron que Rachel se diera cuenta de que Santana ya tenía a alguien en mente para comenzar una relación. Fue por eso que no fue sorpresa para la pequeña diva cuando Santana y Brittany se levantaron en medio de una sesión de glee y anunciaron que estaban juntas hacía un par de meses. _

_Esa noche, Rachel lloró y con razón. Pensó que no iba a dolerle ver a Santana con otra persona, pero si le dolió, sobre todo, porque en el proceso perdió a su amiga. _

_Quinn se convirtió en su apoyo pero a pesar de todo, Rachel no podía sentirse atraída hacia ella. _

_Si, Untitled ese año ganó un nuevo título nacional, pero Rachel perdió incluso la dignidad. Porque comenzó a acostarse con Quinn, solo para calmar las ansias de la rubia y a su propio cuerpo, acostumbrado a los embistes de Santana._

_Pero, a pesar de todo, cuando llegaba el final de la secundaria, también iba a llegar el final de esa amistad con beneficios que tenía con Quinn._

"_Sé que solo lo haces por sexo" dijo la rubia una noche._

"_¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel quien había sido sorprendida por la frase_

"_Esto."_

"_¿Esto?"_

"_Esto. Lo que sea que tenemos. Esta...amistad con beneficios." dijo Quinn enojada de pronto._

_Rachel, no soportó el enojo y se vistió para marcharse. Sabía bien lo que iba pasar._

_Y dos días después, no se había equivocado. Quinn la pasó a buscar para "hablar" y terminaron teniendo sexo en el asiento trasero de su auto. _

_El día de la graduación, Quinn tocó el tema de la universidad._

"_Voy a Harvard" le dijo sonriente._

_Rachel, quien ese día estaba más feliz de lo que muchos hubieran imaginado, abrazó a su amiga y la felicitó._

"_Espero que encuentres la felicidad, Quinn" dijo la diva mientras la abrazaba._

"_Espero que vos también" dijo Quinn devolviendo el abrazo._

_Esa noche, mientras Rachel terminaba de empacar toda su habitación (Shelby, Leroy y Jon anunciaron que se iban a ir a la ciudad en la que ella estudiara y por suerte todos consiguieron trasladar sus trabajos antes de que empezara el verano, Sue, se uniría a ellos antes del próximo año escolar, ya que tenía que entrenar al nuevo director o directora) alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación. _

_Se quedó muda al abrir y ver a Santana del otro lado. Por un momento sacó la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que la latina miró en su dirección y de la última vez en que le dirigió la palabra._

"_Rachel" dijo Santana entrando en la habitación."Sé que te vas mañana y quería decirte..." _

"_Desearme suerte y eso. Podrías haber enviado un mensaje. ¿A dónde vas al final?" _

"_A California. Pero no venía decir solo eso, quería..."_

"_Lo siento Santana. Agradezco profundamente tu visita, y espero que seas feliz en tu nueva universidad y nueva ciudad y nuevo todo. Espero que disculpes mi mala educación, me encantaría ponerme al día sobre lo que está pasando en tu vida, pero necesito terminar de empacar ya que salimos temprano."_

"_Rachel, por favor, dejame hablar" _

"_¿No te parece que es tarde?" No había enojo en la voz de la diva, solo un poco de tristeza. _

"_Eso quiero explicar." dijo Santana demostrando en sus ojos que el trato que estaba recibiendo le estaba doliendo. No fue capaz de controlar las lágrimas_

"_Ya no tiene importancia, San" dijo Rachel, siendo capaz de controlar sus propias lágrimas y señalándole la puerta a la latina. "Espero realmente que seas feliz" dijo antes de que Santana desapareciera escaleras abajo._

* * *

><p>Volvió a mirar su iPhone pero esta vez buscó en los archivos una foto. Al encontrarla la estuvo mirando unos diez minutos, antes de recordarse que era por esa persona por la que tenía que firmar el papel que la estaba esperando.<p>

Volvió a ingresar al edificio y sintió otra vez esa sensación de alguien observándola. No se dió vuelta. Era famosa, mucha gente la observaba. Solo quería terminar con esto.

Cuando volvió a entrar en la oficina, notó que la otra mujer estaba ausente y el hombre esperaba mirando por la ventana. Al escucharla, se giró y señaló el escritorio.

El papel que ahora tenía en frente no era el mismo que el anterior. Rachel miró al hombre y el le dijo que lo leyera.

"¿Y ella está segura?" preguntó cuando terminó de leerlo

"Ya firmó su parte" dijo el hombre entregándole nuevamente la pluma. Esta vez ningún recuerdo fluyó a su mente y firmó con tranquilidad. Se dijo que esa noche iba a tener tiempo de analizar todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando entregó el papel firmado al hombre, éste verificó que la firma sea la correcta, ya que no sería la primera vez que le pasaba que el firmante, en este caso la, se equivocara.

"¿Cuánto va a tardar?" preguntó Rachel mirándolo fijamente

"Con este cambio...un mes, mes y medio" dijo el hombre guardando el papel en una carpeta.

"¿No se puede acelerar?"

"Voy a hacer lo posible"

Rachel le agradeció y salió para arreglar con la secretaria del hombre los honorarios. Después, caminó tranquila hasta su departamento sin importarle si los fotógrafos estaban siguiéndola o no. Sabía muy bien que ni siquiera en un taxi, esa sensación de ser vigilada iba a desaparecer.

Entró en su departamento y se tiró en el sofá. Puso las manos debajo de su nuca y observó el techo.

¿Cuántas veces había llegado a un departamento vacío durante sus dos primeros años en la universidad, para sin querer, llamar a Santana pensando que iba a asomarse por la puerta de la cocina?¿Cuántas veces lloró junto a una botella de whisky vacía, después de que recibió la invitación al casamiento de Santana y de Brittany?¿Qué fue lo que la había hecho levantar de pronto una mañana y mirarse en el espejo para decir: es el momento de dejar el pasado, de nuevo, detrás Berry. Tienes que salir a conquistar el mundo? Ese día fue el que consiguió su primer papel.

El cambio se había producido por dentro y fue tan grande, que ni siquiera se preocupó en escuchar los rumores que Mercedes le contaba meses después al respecto de la cancelación de la boda de Brittana, como llamaba a la latina y a la bailarina. Ni siquiera se preocupó en responder las llamadas de Santana, que habían comenzado pocos días antes del casamiento que nunca fue para terminar unos meses después.

Nunca intentó saber que le había querido decir Santana la última vez que se vieron en Lima. O cuando llamó por teléfono. No se iba a quedar vagando en el "¿Qué tal si...?"

* * *

><p>No recordó nada más por un tiempo. Se había preocupado una vez por no recordar cosas, incluso se había hecho todos los estudios existentes temiendo el comienzo de alguna enfermedad mental. Pero el médico le dijo que se quedara tranquila, ya que en su cabeza todo estaba bien.<p>

Cuando recibió la llamada del hombre, sonrió ampliamente. Y al darle la noticia a sus padres, lloró de la alegría. Ahora si, los tabloides iban a tener algo de que hablar, aunque ella prefería que no.

Fue cuando estaba preparando todo, de nuevo en Nueva York, que el recuerdo la atacó. Pero por suerte, el timbre sonó anunciando un nuevo cambio en su vida, como para siquiera recordar que había recordado algo.

* * *

><p>Fue casi un mes antes de su nuevo cumpleaños mientras caminaba por una calle, que recordó que una vez había visto pasar a Santana o eso creía ella. Incluso, para confirmar que se estaba volviendo loca, le había escrito un mensaje privado por facebook que la latina nunca se había dignado a responder. No era que Rachel se había enojado. Ella nunca le había devuelto las llamadas así que no tenía porque enojarse. Tampoco es que ahora tuviera mucho tiempo en como para saber si era cierto o no que Santana vivía en la ciudad.<p>

Apuró el paso para llegar a su casa. Ahora tenía a alguien esperándola y quería ver a esa persona. Además, al mirar su reloj, se dio cuenta de que Mercedes llegaría en un par de horas a conocer a esa persona. Más nerviosa no podía estar.

Fue durante el baño, que volvió a pensar en Santana. ¿Por qué últimamente pensaba en ella?

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió la puerta, tuvo una respuesta. Mercedes no estaba sola, a su lado había una muy madura Santana López, tratando de parecer calmada. Aunque el tiempo que habían pasado juntas le había enseñado a leer a la latina y sabía que por dentro estaba nerviosa.<p>

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Mercedes después de abrazarla.

"Durmiendo" dijo Rachel señalando hacia adentro.

"Hola, Rachel" dijo Santana sin hacer contacto visual.

"Es bueno verte, Santana" dijo la diva dejándola pasar.

"Me la encontré en el aeropuerto. Ella llegaba de no sé donde. Y cuando le dije que venía para acá, me preguntó si no iba a haber problemas. Le dije que no, y aquí estamos" dijo Mercedes antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

"Felicidades" dijo Santana cuando se quedaron paradas incómodamente con la puerta abierta y solas en el foyer de la casa de la diva.

"Gracias." dijo Rachel dándose cuenta de que todavía sentía la puerta en su mano.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel se arrepintió exactamente dos horas, veinticinco minutos, cuarenta y dos segundos con tres décimas después de haber llegado a Lima. Su relación con Santana, había terminado un día antes mientras comían algo y según ellas se sentían mejor como amigas. Lo cual Rachel, mientras desempacaba y apilaba la ropa sucia en una esquina de la habitación, se dió cuenta de que no era cierto.<em>

_Shelby, encontró a su hija llorando en el piso, prácticamente gritando de dolor y la abrazó hasta bien entrada la noche en la que definitivamente dejó de llorar. Cuando escuchó las razones, intentó convencer a su hija de que fuera inmediatamente a hablar con la latina, pero, Rachel negó._

"_Tendrías que haber visto como mientras hablábamos el alivio recorrió su cuerpo" dijo la diva acurrucandose más cerca de su madre._

"_¿Estás segura?" preguntó Shelby_

"_Segurísima"_

* * *

><p>"Si no supiera que no es hija tuya, no podría notar la diferencia" dijo Mercedes volviendo del cuarto. "Tendrías que ir a verla mientras duerme, Santana. Después vamos a estar peleando por su atención con ésta otra y siempre vamos a perder."<p>

"¿Cómo llego?" preguntó la latina mirando a Rachel

"Por el pasillo, la segunda habitación a la izquierda." dijo Rachel

"Gracias. Permiso" dijo Santana perdiéndose ella esta vez en la casa de la diva.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Mercedes a Rachel acercándose a ella.

"Si. Vamos a preparar la comida" dijo Rachel

"Siento mucho haberla traído sin avisarte, pero, es verdad que me la encontré en el aeropuerto. Compartimos taxi y me contó. Resulta que al darle la dirección al taxista, ella se quedó callada. Vive en este edificio, ¿Sabías?" dijo Mercedes sentándose en un asiento en la cocina

"No, no lo sabía. Pero Mercedes, no estoy enojada, estoy bien" dijo Rachel acercándose y dándole un abrazo para que ella pueda notarlo.

"Gracias"

* * *

><p><em>¿Si luchó con las ganas de ir corriendo y besar a Santana en el medio del pasillo durante todo su año senior? Si, luchó. A veces, durante los primeros meses en que fueron amigas, Rachel trataba de sacar el tema y explicarle. Pero Santana, parecía perder un poco la alegría últimamente cuando se juntaba con ella.<em>

_¿Si le dolió saber que Santana siguió adelante? Si, el día en que dijo que estaba en pareja con Brittany, Rachel sintió como el corazón se le rompía un poquito más. Si eran amigas ¿por qué no vino a decirle primero después de todo el tiempo que habían compartido juntas?¿Qué había pasado para que Santana ahora ya no demostrara ninguna emoción en sus ojos cuando Rachel estaba cerca? _

_Se acostó con Quinn porque la rubia estaba ahí, porque necesitaba recordar las manos de alguien sobre su cuerpo y comenzar a olvidar a la latina._

* * *

><p>"Es hermosa" dijo Santana cuando las encontró en la cocina.<p>

"Gracias" dijo Rachel

Mercedes y Santana ayudaron a preparar la mesa. Terminaron justo cuando Rachel anunciaba que la comida ya estaba lista. Se sentaron y comenzaron a disfrutar.

"Ahora, por favor, me dijiste que me ibas a explicar bien como rayos fue que Lea apareció en tu vida" dijo Mercedes antes de tomar un sorbo de vino. Santana se movió incómoda en su asiento, pero Rachel pudo notar en sus ojos la curiosidad.

"Es cierto." dijo Rachel recordando. Últimamente era todo recuerdo, recuerdo, recuerdo.

* * *

><p><em>Susan Morrell era una niña de 13 años el día que Rachel la conoció. Corría por el parque riendo con sus amigas, mientras Rachel caminaba distraída. Chocaron de frente y calleron al piso. Se miraron y Rachel pidió disculpas, ella sabía que en parte había sido su culpa y que esa niña iba a ir corriendo a su casa a comentarle a sus padres que una mujer le había pedido disculpas. Los niños de ahora no entendían bastante el significado de esa palabra.<em>

"_Eres Rachel Berry" dijo la chica antes de que Rachel se marchara. La diva se dio vuelta y la observó. Si no fuera por la altura (ya era unos centímetros más alta que ella) o por la piel bien pálida, esa niña parecía su hermana._

"_Si, lo soy. ¿Y tu nombre?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo_

"_Soy Susan Morrell, he visto tu obra un montón de veces" dijo contenta_

"_Me alegro. ¿Estás bien?" _

"_¿Por la caída me preguntas?Si, pero además también quería pedirte disculpas"_

"_No hay ningún problema" dijo Rachel y se marchó._

_Volvió a verla el día siguiente, en el mismo lugar del parque y desde entonces fue difícil no meter esos momentos con la niña en su rutina. A veces, los esperaba con muchas ansias_

* * *

><p>"¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó Mercedes<p>

"Hace casi un año y medio atrás desapareció. No supe de ella ni la vi por días y comencé a preocuparme. Pero un chico que se presentó como Jimmy, apareció un día y me explicó lo que había pasado. Verán, Jimmy era el novio de ella y la persona que la había dejado embarazada. Tenía solo 14 años, y sus padres decidieron llevársela de la ciudad rumbo a Kansas, en donde tenían familia. Jimmy, también tenía 14 años, así que no tenía ningún poder de decisión. Me entregó una carta y se marchó después de llorar en mi hombro por lo mucho que la extrañaba."

"¿Qué decía la carta?" preguntó Mercedes

"Decía que lamentaba haber desaparecido así, que estaba embarazada y que si estuviera en su poder me entregaría a ese bebé, así ella sabía el resto de su vida que yo lo iba a cuidar como si fuera mío." respondió Rachel

"¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn en esto?" preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel y a Mercedes. "Mercedes me dijo que probablemente Quinn también iba a estar hoy acá." Añadió después de ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la diva.

Rachel observó a la latina pensando en que había escuchado nuevamente los celos en la voz de ella, pero decidió dejarlo de lado.

"A eso iba." dijo Rachel tranquilamente. Escuchar celos en la voz de Santana con respecto a ella, era una ilusión. "Quinn reapareció hace unos seis meses atrás. No pasó absolutamente nada, pero venía casi todos los días, aunque sin Beth. Alguna que otra vez decía como extrañaba el sexo, pero realmente yo no quería demasiado con ella. Uno de los días en que ella no vino, llamó mi abogado y me dijo que necesitaba presentarme urgente en su oficina. Cuando fui, me encontré por primera vez con Lea y me explicó que la familia de Susan querían que yo la adoptara. Me permitieron quedarme con la bebé durante un par de meses, que en realidad se convirtieron en cuatro. Quinn la conoció. A veces me ayudaba. Ella sin consultarlo fue a hablar con mi abogado, quien estaba arreglando unos pequeños huecos en la adopción, para que no me rebotara en el futuro.

Hace dos meses, Servicios Sociales se llevó a Lea. Dijeron que era un procedimiento legal. Muchas veces quise ponerme en contacto con los Morrell, pero no se me permitía si quería quedarme a la niña.

El día que fui a firmar, me encontré con Quinn en la oficina y me explicó que ella también quería ser parte de la vida de la niña, y que quería que la adoptemos juntas. Eso me sacó del balance que tenía. Adoptar a Lea junto a Quinn era lo que había atrasado el proceso de adopción, explicó mi abogado. La familia de la niña no conocía a "mi pareja". Entendí que era lo que Quinn quería hacer, pero no era algo que yo quisiera hacer. Las claúsulas de la adopción conjunta estipulaba que Quinn viviera bajo mi techo, compartiera mi cama, sea prácticamente mi esposa. No pude firmar, realmente. Salí a tomar un poco de aire y al volver Quinn ya no estaba, y los papeles de la adopción habían cambiado. Lea pasaba a estar bajo mi cuidado. Exclusivamente" explicó.

"Me imagino como reaccionó Quinn" dijo Mercedes

"No podría decirte como reaccionó, Quinn desapareció. Otra vez" dijo Rachel. Miró a Santana y pudo notar que la latina estaba furiosa. Cuando la latina clavó los ojos en ella, se quedaron mirandose un rato, aunque parecía más que una eternidad.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, Mercedes anunció que se retiraba a dormir. Sin antes pasar a ver a Lea quien estaba haciendo ruiditos a través del monitor. Saludó a la bebé mientras Rachel la levantaba y después partió hacia el cuarto de invitados.<p>

Rachel volvió al living minutos después, con una Lea ansiosa por comer, pero por lo menos con el pañal cambiado.

"¿Podrías cargarla mientras caliento la mamadera?" le preguntó despacio a Santana.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó la latina como si Rachel la hubiera sacado de otro mundo.

"Oh, lo siento. No me di cuenta que probablemente estarías cansada. Por lo menos no tienes que hacer ningún viaje, pero si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en el sofá" dijo Rachel recordando que Santana ese día había viajado desde Los Ángeles para establecerse definitivamente en Nueva York.

"No, no es eso. Solo estaba...digamos que estaba como pensando en cosas del pasado." respondió Santana levantándose y acercándose a ella.

"Ah, por experiencia, te diría que quedarse en el pasado no es bueno" dijo Rachel. Teniendo tan cerca a la latina, después de 8 años, hacía que el pasado muchas veces volviera. Esa noche, sin más, tuvo que contenerse en varias ocasiones durante la cena de no estirar su mano y entrelazarla con la de Santana.

"Lo aprendí hace poco." dijo Santana "Pero, ¿qué me habías dicho?" Rachel pudo notar que la latina estaba con las pupilas un poco dilatadas, aunque no quiso ahondar en eso.

"Quería saber si podías tener a Lea mientras le preparaba la mamadera" dijo Rachel bajando la mirada. Por un momento se olvidó de que la tenía en brazos. Después, vio un par de manos asomarse en su visión, y levantó para ver a Santana intentar sacarle a la bebé de sus brazos mientras le respondía.

"Tiene tus ojos"

"Es casi imposible" dijo Rachel sonriendo y acomodando a Lea en los brazos de Santana. La bebé transfirió su atención a la latina por unos segundos y después frunció un poco las cejas y miró a su madre.

Rachel caminó hacia la cocina y se dedicó a preparar la leche de la infante.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Santana estaba detrás de ella, esperó que se sentara y decidió que era mejor seguir conversando.

"¿Por qué te mudaste a Nueva York?"

"No sé. Creo que necesitaba un cambio. Además a L.A le faltaba algo primordial" ¿Le faltaba algo a L.A que N.Y tenía?¿Qué podía ser?¿Le preguntaba o no?

"¿Qué le puede faltar a L.A que New York tiene?" preguntando temorosa de la respuesta.

"Rachel Berry" respondió Santana firmemente. Rachel se quedó quieta, absorviendo todos los significados que esa respuesta podía tener.

Rachel tardó en volver a la realidad, recordado la leche en el fuego. La sacó y comprobó la temperatura, antes de darse vuelta y enfrentar a Santana. Le sacó a la bebé en brazos y caminó hacia el living, seguida nuevamente por la latina quien se sentó, ésta vez, a su lado.

"Santana..." comenzó a decir para ser interrumpida por un dedo en sus labios, mientras alimentaba a Lea


	23. Santana

**Santana**

Santana caminaba por los pasillos de su enorme casa en Malibú, buscando algo que no sabía que era, aunque ella si sabía que era. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora si las cosas fueran diferentes? Estaría quizás, llegando a su casa o caminando con ella por Nueva York, preparándose para ir a ver la función de esa noche. ¿En que momento había salido todo mal? Santana no lo sabía, pero tampoco sabía como arreglarlo. Solo se había hundido en el "Que tal si" y muchas veces no podía salir de eso. Ni siquiera dos sesiones diarias de psicológo la ayudaban a salir del pozo en el que estaba.

Rachel era lo único que ocupaba su mente constantemente, y desde el día en que dejaron de lado su relación amorosa para ser amigas, todo había cambiado.

Santana miró una foto de ella y de Brittany, tomada hacía un par de meses, en una visita que la rubia pudo hacer gracias a que el tour en el que estaba había sido suspendido. Se preguntó, otra vez más, porque la amistad con Brittany siempre fue eso, amistad, a pesar de las relaciones sexuales en las que las dos se habían enfrascado. Se preguntó, porque ella no pudo mantener una amistad con Rachel después de su separación.

* * *

><p><em>Santana se arrepintió dos horas, veinticinco minutos, cuarenta y dos segundos con tres décimas después de que llegaron a Lima. Si no fuera por su madre, hubiera salido corriendo para ir a reclamar lo que por amor le correspondía. Rachel. <em>

_Cuando volvió con su psicológa, ésta le hizo hacer un ejercicio y Santana se dio cuenta que no era que la sentía solamente su amiga, sino que era la suma de ambos sentimientos, lo que la hacía sentirse tan cómoda con la diva. Pero, durante los siguientes meses en los que intentaron ser amigas, Santana no solió perdió para siempre a la diva, sino que también perdió su coraje. Nunca pudo encontrar las palabras para explicarle a Rachel que quería volver a estar con ella. En pareja._

_Poco a poco la bronca que sentía dentro suyo, hacia ella misma, creció hasta hacerse una gran bola de ira que la comenzó a alejar de Rachel, incluso como amiga. A pesar de todo, evitó descargar esa furia en la pequeña morena._

_Fue Brittany quien la encontró llorando de dolor en el baño, porque casi se rompe el brazo al golpearlo contra la pared. La rubia la abrazó y la escuchó llorar desconsoladamente por el amor que todavía sentía hacia Rachel._

_Poco a poco, la relación con Brittany cambió y se encontró despertando más de una vez, desnuda, a su lado. Y sintiendo los efectos del sexo. Decidió hacer oficial su relación. Cuando lo habló con Brittany, la rubia dijo algo que a Santana le quedó muchos años sonando en su cabeza._

"_Cuando Rach vea que estás con otra persona, seguramente va a volver a buscarte."_

_Cuando anunciaron la relación en glee, Santana juró que escuchó como el corazón de Rachel se rompía un poco. O eso quería decir._

_La siguió con la mirada todo el año e incluso muchas veces fuera de la escuela. A veces se quedaba vigilando desde lejos la casa de la diva. _

* * *

><p>Todas las mañanas se levantaba con la misma sensación. Se miraba al espejo, sonreía y recordaba lo que había soñado.<p>

Rachel, siempre soñaba con Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras se acercaba el final de ese año, Brittany había notado que la Santana que estaba de novia con ella no era la Santana que ella conocía.<em>

"_Si nos vas a hacer nada. No vas a intentar conquistarla. No vas a engañarme y solo te vas a quedar acá, sentanda, recibiendo lo que te doy y dándome casi nada, no nos sirve seguir juntas, San" dijo un día la rubia mientras miraban la televisión. _

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Santana sorprendida por las palabras._

"_La extrañas. La extrañaste todo el año. Me encanta estar con vos, pero nosotras siempre fuimos más amigas que novias, que pareja, etc. Tendrías que luchar por ella." _

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_No sé. Vos sos la que estuviste con ella tanto tiempo. La que mejor la conoce"_

"_Está con Quinn"_

"_¿Crees que ama a Quinn?¿Piensas que Quinn me llama todas las noches para contarme lo lindo que pasó el día con Rachel? No. Llama llorando, desconsolada. Porque si, en cierta forma está con Rachel, pero ni siquiera tiene a su amiga. No es como nosotras. A pesar de lo que hay entre nosotras, siempre prevalece la amistad. Ellas están como, simplemente, no sé. Quinn es feliz, porque tiene a Rachel, pero Rachel...Quinn me dice que Rachel no es la misma. No parece la misma y que está con ella solo porque pareciera que necesitaría tener sexo. Tanto como vos lo necesitas, San."_

"_¿A dónde vas?" preguntó la latina minutos después, mientras pensaba en las palabras de la rubia y no había notado que se había levantado._

"_A mi casa, San. Piensa en lo que te dije y no dejes pasar más el tiempo."_

_Fue la última semana de clases, en la que Santana todavía tenía tiempo para decidir que hacer con la universidad, que se decidió a hablar con Rachel. Pero siempre, había algo en el medio. Sobre todo su propio miedo. Miedo que venció, cuando el último día volvió a su casa y escuchó como su madre se despedía de Shelby. Cuando cortó la comunicación, Santana interrogó a su madre y se dio cuenta que no iba a tener el tiempo que ella pensaba que iba a tener. _

_Fue corriendo hacia lo de Rachel, e intentó hablar con ella. Pero no tuvo oportunidad. Rachel no la dejó hablar. _

_Santana volvió cabizbaja y dándose cuenta de que el miedo había ganado la partida._

* * *

><p>En la oficina, muchas veces se hacía la mujer seria, pero últimamente, Los Ángeles no le generaba ninguna excitación.<p>

Las noticias corrían como reguero de pólvora. Y los culpables siempre eran culpables, mientras que los inocentes, terminaban siendo culpables.

Siempre se hacía un tiempo para leer en línea los tabloides neoyorkinos y así enterarse sobre lo que estaba pasando con Rachel.

Cuando la vio en una foto, caminando con Quinn por Central Park, estalló en furia. Era la primera reacción que tenía en 8 años, y se iba a abrazar a ella.

Fue caminando hacia la oficina de su jefe y comenzó a hablar.

Salió con respuesta a todas sus dudas.

Y un nuevo plan en su cabeza.

Al pasar frente a un espejo, se dio cuenta de una cosa. Santana López, estaba de nuevo.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Estás segura de ésto, Britt?" preguntó la latina mirando los anillos<em>

"_Si seguimos dudando nunca vamos a casarnos" dijo Brittany señalando uno._

"_Si, pero casarnos así, para que tengas un seguro médico y puedas firmar el contrato con esa compañía, no me parece"_

"_Míralo por el lado bueno"_

"_¿Tiene un lado bueno?"_

"_Si, vamos a invitar a Rachel y si ella viene, es capaz de interrumpir nuestra boda"_

"_¿Estás segura?" _

"_La vi hace poco. Tiene la misma mirada que tu tienes. Siempre pensando en alguien más. Uds. dos son las idiotas más grandes que conozco."_

"_Espero que el lado bueno resulte" dijo Santana_

_Pero, no resultó. Rachel no confirmó su asistencia a la boda. Al contrario, por los demás futuros asistentes, se enteraron que de pronto un día Rachel consiguió su primer papel en Broadway. _

_Brittany, cambió de idea a último minuto y la compañía igual la contrató. Así que la boda fue suspendida y Santana se quedó pensando en lo que daría por ser ella quien le diera la noticia a Rachel._

_No hubo comunicación alguna por parte de la diva cuando se envió la notificación de cancelación del casamiento. _

_Santana creyó que ya a Rachel no le importaba._

* * *

><p>Muchas veces, recordaba cada cosa sobre Rachel. A veces, pasaba horas escribiendo cada sentimiento o pensando cada vez que podía en ella.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aunque a Brittany no le importaba demasiado, Santana pasaba horas averiguando sobre las cosas que hacía Rachel y con quien las hacía. <em>

_Varias veces, se encontró controlando la entrada del establo, pensando en que alguna noche ella iba a aparecer con Puckerman para llevar a cabo alguna broma. Pero, lamentablemente no lo hacía._

_Lo que más le molestaba, sin embargo a Santana, era la sonrisa triunfante que portaba Quinn Fabray, sobre todo desde el día en que Rachel se comenzó a acostar a ella._

"_¿Sufriendo la pérdida?" preguntó Quinn acercándose a Santana un día en el pasillo_

"_¿Qué pérdida?" preguntó la latina haciendose la que no sabía nada_

"_La de Rachel. Tengo que agradecerte, aunque nunca pensé que lo haría, por arruinar las cosas"_

"_Si alguna vez escucharas" dijo Santana tratando de controlar la furia " te darías cuenta que no fui yo sola la que arruinó las cosas. Fue de mutuo acuerdo" _

"_¿Estás segura? A vos te veo miserable, a ella no" dijo Quinn señalando con su cabeza en dirección a donde estaba Rachel._

"_Entonces no estás viendo bien, Fabray."_

"_Por supuesto que vas a decirme eso Santana. Estoy segura de que a pesar de que estás en una relación monógama con Brittany, no quieres que ella sea feliz" _

"_Ahora te estás comportando como una idiota"_

"_¿Estás segura?"_

"_Por supuesto. Lo que más quiero en este mundo, en mi propia vida, es que Rachel sea feliz"_

"_Entonces deja de andar besando el suelo que ella pisa"_

"_¿Eso en qué puede afectarte?"_

"_Estás poniendo nerviosa a mi novia, aunque creo que es por el cariño que todavía te tiene que no ve realmente lo acosadora que te volviste"_

"_¿Tu novia? No vi la confirmación de su relación en lo de Jacob"_

"_Es cuestión de tiempo"_

"_¿Estás segura? Porque en la fiesta de Puckerman anoche, escuché bien clarito cuando ella te decía que solo era sexo"_

"_¿Estás admitiendo que la estás acosando?"_

"_No, solo pasaba camino al baño"_

"_No te lo crees ni vos"_

* * *

><p>No podía nunca dejar de pensar. Tantos "Que hubiera pasado si..." dando vueltas por su mente. Tantos cambios que le encantaría hacer en su vida si podía volver al pasado.<p>

Fue un domingo, en el que decidió pasar por primera vez todo el día en su enorme mansión, cuando recibió una visita inesperada.

"¿Quinn?" preguntó al ver a la rubia, mucho más madura, del otro lado de su puerta.

"Hola Santana. Necesitamos hablar" dijo Quinn sin intentar entrar en la casa de la latina, esperando la orden.

"Pasa, por favor" dijo haciendose a un costado para permitirle el paso. "Casi 8 años."

"Casi 8 años, lo sé." dijo Quinn sentándose apenas llegaron al living

"¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? La última vez que intenté comunicarme contigo me cortaste cuando dije mi nombre" dijo Santana sentándose al frente de eso

"De lo único que nosotras dos podemos hablar" dijo la rubia

"¿De qué? Realmente no tengo ni idea de que es lo que nosotras dos podemos hablar"

"Rachel"

"Rachel"

"Exacto."

"¿Qué pasa con ella? Estoy segura de que su vida juntas en Nueva York debe ser muy linda. ¿Viniste a darme explicaciones del por qué no estoy invitada a la boda?"

"Ojalá Rachel aceptara casarse conmigo, pero, sé de primera mano que nunca dejó de pensar en ti. Estoy acá para ver que eres capaz de hacer por ella. Si todavía estás segura de que quieres mas que a nada en este mundo que ella sea feliz."

"¿Crees que yo dejé de pensar en ella?"

"Estuviste a punto de casarte con Brittany"

"Eso no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Brittany puede explicarte las cosas"

"Realmente por eso no vine. Hasta hace unos días atrás, estaba en Nueva York y vi como Rachel cambió su vida de la noche a la mañana. Creo que va a ser en parte feliz, pero sé que siempre le va a faltar un pedazo de su vida, y esa eres tú. El cambio, por más que creo que es muy bueno para Rachel, es muy grande y creo que va a necesitar una figura constante a su lado. Alguien, que realmente la haga feliz."

"Me acabas de decir que ese cambio de por si le trae felicidad y ahora me dices que necesita a alguien que la haga feliz. ¿Estás bien?¿Cuándo empezaste a usar drogas?"

"Santana, cuando te enteres, que estoy segura que es algo de lo que se enterará todo el país, te vas a dar cuenta de que estoy hablando de dos tipos de felicidad diferentes."

"¿Qué puedo hacer, Quinn?"

"Darte cuenta, que te estás matando y la estás matando con esta distancia"

"Ella también puede venir hacia acá. Buscarme. Pelear por mi"

"¿Estás segura? Vos no fuiste quien pasó meses enteros encerrada con la invitación a su boda"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo que seguir mi viaje"

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Qué vas a hacer, San?" preguntó Brittany<em>

"_Hablar con ella"_

"_¿Cómo, si le tienes terror?"_

"_No sé. Algo voy a inventar"_

"_¿Estás segura?"_

"_Si."_

"_San"_

"_Solo quiero decirle: si me dices que te siga a Nueva York, lo hago, pero solo si me lo dices, Rachel"_

"_¿Tienes posibilidad de seguirla a Nueva York?"_

"_No solo tengo la beca completa en UCLA, también tengo la de NYU, y la oportunidad de elegir cualquiera de las dos la primer semana del verano. Si hablo con ella la última semana de clases, estoy segura de que puedo elegir."_

"_Espero que estés segura" _

* * *

><p>"¿Estás segura, Santana?" preguntó su jefe<p>

"Por supuesto" respondió la latina

"La semana pasada me diste esa gran idea, que aunque todavía no llevamos a cabo, ya me ha generado ganancias por adelantado y ahora me dices esto. No sé como reaccionar"

"Señor, tengo que contarle una historia, para que entienda"

"¿Entender?"

"Entender"

Y ella comenzó a hablar, contando la historia.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Qué estás haciendo, Santana?" preguntó María López entrando de repente en el cuarto de su hija, quien estaba tirada en el piso con una botella de whisky viendo fotos en la computadora<em>

"_La extraño" dijo arrastrando las palabras por la borrachera_

"_Entonces haz algo, pero deja de llorar" _

"_Tengo miedo"_

"_¿De qué?"_

"_De haberla perdido para siempre"_

"_Si no lo intentas, ¿Cómo vas a saberlo?"_

* * *

><p>Con un nuevo departamento, trabajo y destino, Santana se subió a un avión directo L.A – J.F.K<p>

No sabía como iba a hacer para vencer a sus miedos al enfrentarse a Rachel.

Se acomodó en el asiento y sacó de su agenda una foto. Era de hacía unos meses atrás, en la que salía Rachel cargando un bebé. La nota, que había acompañado a la imagen ahora cortada, contaba que la diva había adoptado a una pequeña niña. También contaba que Quinn Fabray, amiga personal de Rachel, había estado el día que ella firmaba los papeles. Ésto le dio más miedo todavía a Santana, pero una nueva esperanza nacía en su corazón.

Cuando se chocó con Mercedes en el aeropuerto, sonrío ampliamente y escuchó a la morena hablar de como había viajado desde Nashville para conocer a la bebé de Rachel. Tímidamente, preguntó si podía acompañarla.

Mercedes dijo que no creía que existiera problema alguno y se subieron a un taxi. Como habían quedado en que iban a ir directamente a lo de Rachel, Mercedes dio la dirección de destino.

Santana abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar que era la misma dirección de su nuevo departamento y se lo contó a Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rachel abrió la puerta, Santana casi se desmaya. No era lo mismo verla en persona que en las fotos, pensó.<p>

Cuando Mercedes se fue a conocer a la bebé, quiso decirle lo que pensaba hacer. Tirar por la borda todos sus planes. Declararle que nunca había dejado de estar enamorada de ella, de desear estar con ella. De sentirla. Pero, aunque el ambiente no era tenso, y estaban hablando un poco, Santana sabía que seis meses de planeamiento no podían ser dejados de lado, así como así.

Primero, tenía que asentarse que acercarse de nuevo a Rachel. Segundo, acomodarse en la ciudad. Tercero, conocer a la bebé.

Y eso hizo cuando Mercedes volvió.

Luchó contra las lágrimas cuando la vió por primera vez. Era hermosa, pequeñita. Y por las fotos, se parecía bastante a Rachel. Por un momento pensó que también iba a tener que compartir el amor de la diva con esa pequeña criatura pero se dio cuenta de que quería compartirlo.

Volvió a la cocina y preparó la mesa junto a Mercedes.

Cuando Mercedes pidió la historia de la niña, Santana se sintió incómoda. ¿Sería hija de alguna amante de Rachel a la cual le había sucedido algo?

Pero, venció otro de sus miedos y preguntó que tenía que ver Quinn en la historia de Lea. No pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera con un poco de celos.

Cuando terminó de escuchar la historia, tenía ganas de matar a la rubia. ¿Sin consultar con Rachel quería prácticamente casarse con ella?¿Cómo podía hacer eso?¿Por qué no le dijo nada o le intentó explicar algo de esto en su visita? Santana levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Rachel clavados en ella. ¿Era entendimiento lo que estaba viendo?¿Era eso una pequeña sonrisa? La diva tardó mucho tiempo en quitar la vista de Santana y la latina no fue capaz de mover sus ojos de los de ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando Mercedes anunció que se iba a ir a acostar, Santana se quedó sola en el living de Rachel, pensando si sería correcto también marcharse o no. Pero, escuchar como la diva saludaba a Lea por el monitor, hizo que se quedara.<p>

La vio entrar hablándole por lo bajo a la bebé que la miraba con los ojos abiertos y concentrada en el movimiento de los labios. Aunque evitó que su mente fuera a lugares en donde recordaba que era capaz de hacer Rachel con esos labios, no reaccionó a tiempo ante algo que dijo Rachel.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Santana

"Oh, lo siento. No me di cuenta que probablemente estarías cansada. Por lo menos no tienes que hacer ningún viaje, pero si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en el sofá" dijo Rachel sin repetir la pregunta. ¿De qué estaba hablando?¿Acaso la distracción le había dado la idea de que Santana estaba cansada? Si en realidad pudiera decirle en que estaba distraída, pero no era momento.

"No, no es eso. Solo estaba...digamos que estaba como pensando en cosas del pasado." dijo levantándose para acercarse a la diva.

"Ah, por experiencia, te diría que quedarse en el pasado no es bueno" dijo Rachel seriamente. En sus ojos, Santana pudo notar algo, como si hubiera algún tipo de dolor que la diva todavía no podía arrancarse.

"Lo aprendí hace poco." dijo Santana "Pero, ¿qué me habías dicho?" La cercanía con Rachel, hizo que un poco de excitación comenzara a aparecer en su entrepierna. Supo que ella se había dado cuenta porque no le quedaba ninguna duda que sus pupilas se habían dilatado.

"Quería saber si podías tener a Lea mientras le preparaba la mamadera" dijo la diva bajando la vista para mirar a la bebé. Fue en ese momento en que Santana recordó que la pequeña niña estaba entre ellas y la miró.

"Tiene tus ojos" dijo mientras estiraba las manos para sostenerla.

"Es casi imposible" respondió la diva mientras ponía a Lea en los brazos de Santana y se dirigía a la cocina.

Santana, por temor a que a Lea le moleste la ausencia de su madre, caminó detrás de ella y se sentó en un taburete, mientras la diva se movía por la cocina.

"¿Por qué te mudaste a Nueva York?" preguntó de pronto.

"No sé. Creo que necesitaba un cambio. Además a L.A le faltaba algo primordial" respondió eligiendo con cuidado cada palabra.

"¿Qué le puede faltar a L.A que New York tiene?" preguntó la diva y Santana pudo notar un poco de temor en la voz. Y sonrió con anticipación a la respuesta que iba a dar.

"Rachel Berry" respondió, sonriendo más ampliamente ante la reacción de la diva, quien se había quedado completamente quieta.

Rachel no habló, ni siquiera cuando sacó la leche del fuego, minutos después. Ni siquiera cuando se dio vuelta y la miró antes de dirigirse hacia ella y sacar a la bebé de sus brazos. Caminó hacia el living, y la latina la siguió sintiéndose cada vez más y más nerviosa. Cuando vio que se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a alimentar a Lea, Santana decidió sentarse a su lado.

"Santana..." comenzó a decir Rachel y ella se cansó. Ésta vez no la iba a dejar hablar, ésta vez, Santana iba a hablar.

"Rachel, esta vez voy a hablar yo." dijo con firmeza. "Hace más de 8 años que lo único que hago es navegar en la lástima que siento por mi. Por un lado, por tomar esa decisión contigo, ese verano. Fue la decisión más estúpida que tomé y que tomaste y sé que no puedes negarlo. Pero en mi caso, desde ese momento comencé a caer en una espiral de autocompasión y autodestrucción que me llevó 8 años darme cuenta. Cuando noté que había sido idiota de mi parte aceptar nuestra separación, comencé a temer por tu reacción si me acercaba y te lo decía. Así que en vez de aceptar nuestra amistad, me alejé. Lo cual fue más idiota de mi parte. Después vino mi relación con Brittany, la que sé que en el fondo te lastimó, y a mi me mantuvo casi a flote. Aunque solo fuera por el sexo. Ella se cansó, ¿sabías? Se cansó de vivir siempre a la sombra de lo que yo sigo sintiendo por vos. Y si, Rachel. Digo sigo sintiendo porque esa es la razón principal por la cual yo estoy en esta ciudad, 8 años después.

La noche que fui a tu casa a hablar, no me diste la oportunidad. Y si, sé que en este momento estoy hablando por los 8 años que no lo hice contigo. Así que espero que me soportes." dijo tomando una rápida y enorme bocanada de aire. "Esa noche, que fui a tu casa, iba a pedirte una nueva oportunidad. No puedes imaginarte el tiempo que pasé juntando coraje para esa noche, o pensando cuando había ganado miedo para hablar contigo. Pero al no darme la oportunidad, no pude decirte que si me aceptabas de nuevo, iba a terminar en esta ciudad junto a ti. Quizás, nuestra distancia al final sea buena, y para terminar, sé que si me aceptas, no te voy a perder nunca más. No te hablo de hoy, ni de mañana, porque debemos volver a conocernos. Pero dame una oportunidad, Rach. Por favor."


	24. Rachel & Santana

_Buenas!_

_La continuación de los dos anteriores...:)_

_Espero que les guste..._

_**riotandglee:** espero que te de esperanzas éste también :)  
><em>

_gracias por las reviews, los favorites y las alerts. _

_El final ya está escrito._

_Glee no me pertenece._

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel &amp; Santana<strong>

Durante su discurso, Santana sin darse cuenta había agarrado la mano de la diva. Cuando terminó, pudo notar sus propias mejillas húmedas y vio lágrimas en los ojos de Rachel

"¿Por qué ahora?" preguntó Rachel después de muchos minutos de silencio

"¿Por qué no? Fui una estúpida durante 8 años. ¿Tengo que volver a repetirlo?" dijo Santana intentando sonreír. La pregunta de Rachel, aunque no anunciaba nada, no descartaba nada tampoco.

"Fuimos unas estúpidas" dijo la diva mirando a Lea

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Pero ahora, yo tengo a Lea y..."

"Y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que llegue el día en que vos me pidas que sea la otra madre de ella. No voy a hacer nada que no quieras que haga. No voy a obligarte a tomar una decisión, y no voy a tomar una decisión sobre tu vida o tu hija sin consultarte..."

"¿Tenías que decir eso? ¿No era que habías aprendido a controlar tus celos?"

"Se me fueron un poco en descontrol cuando volví a verte. Te extraño muchísimo y Quinn desapareció, si, pero después de pasar por mi casa y hablar conmigo"

"¿Para decirte qué?"

"Para decirme que yo era la que podía hacerte feliz, además de Lea"

"¿En serio? No eras precisamente un tema de conversación entre nosotras."

"No me sorprende."

"¿Por qué no funcionó nuestra amistad, San?"

"Porque nosotras nunca estuvimos destinadas a ser amigas. Rachel, a veces todavía escucho a mis padres hablar sobre nosotras. Creen que yo no estoy en la casa, sobre todo cuando visito Lima. Ellos se preguntan muchas veces que nos pasó, si ya éramos una pareja conformada. Si ya parecíamos una pareja de mujeres casadas. Muchas noches yo pasé sin dormir durante estos años pensando en que nos había pasado."

"Confundimos los sentimientos. Creímos que al sentirnos amigas ya no nos amábamos más. Creímos que teníamos que conformarnos con eso y nada más. Que ya no sentíamos el mismo amor que al comienzo. O en el transcurso. Los sentimientos siempre tan intensos entre nosotras nos sobrepasaron"

"Incluso después de todo este tiempo todavía eres capaz de decir lo que estoy a punto de decir."

"No se olvida la forma en que pensabas tan fácilmente"

"No se olvida lo que sentíamos tan fácilmente"

"¿Qué propones?"

"Comenzar de nuevo, de a poco. Ahora yo no solo tengo que volver a conquistarte, tengo que conquistar también a esa pequeña personita que tienes en tus brazos. Porque ahora uds. vienen en combo"

"¿Combo?"

"Combo. Dos por uno de felicidad en envase pequeño"

"¿Quieres volver a conquistarme y haces un chiste sobre mi tamaño?"

"Por supuesto, así es como me conoces"

"¿Cuál es la idea?"

"Primero, quiero que nos veamos, casi todos los días. Si por mi fuera, me instalaría en este departamento, pero mira la suerte que tuvimos, que alquilé, sin saberlo, un departamento en este edificio"

"¿En serio no lo sabías?"

"No sale precisamente en las revistas. A tu vida la estuve siguiendo por las revistas y la televisión."

"Por suerte los fotógrafos y periodistas me respetan lo suficiente como para no publicar fotos mías al frente de este edificio"

"No hubiera podido conseguir un departamento en este lugar si te publicaran en la puerta. Yo creo que es porque estamos destinadas a estar juntas, aunque sea algo que no tenga que decir tan rápido"

"Nosotras nunca nos caracterizamos por ir despacio, San. Y menos después de..."

"De todos los sentimientos que compartimos juntas..."

"A pesar de que no solíamos hablar mucho de sentimientos..."

"Sino demostrarlos."

"Sino demostrarlos."

"Bueno, siguiendo con el orden de las cosas, también tengo que empezar a trabajar, porque no pretendo que me mantengas"

"Hablando de eso ¿de qué trabajas?"

"Ahh, soy el enlace de prensa del FBI"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, por suerte no me ponen con equipos, sino que tengo mi propia oficina y todo eso. Solo me dicen que sucedió y que tengo o no tengo que decir. No me hace falta ver muchas cosas"

"¿De qué te recibiste"

"Saqué mi título en Licenciada en Periodismo, todavía muy bien no entiendo como fue que terminé trabajando para la oficina de Los Ángeles del FBI. Pero por suerte, pedi el traslado y acá estoy. Solamente tendría que viajar a Washington cuando se trate de un caso muy importante o cuando necesitan muchos enlaces."

"Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado"

"¿En qué me imaginabas, Berry?" Santana lo dijo con un tono de flirteo en la voz, Rachel miró a Lea que se había quedado quieta en sus brazos mirando a la latina.

"No sé" dijo finalmente la diva.

"Bueno, creo que hablamos demasiado por hoy. Voy a ir a conocer mi nueva casa. Solo abrí la puerta para dejar las maletas"

"¿Vas a volver?"

"No te vas a librar tan fácil de mi, Rachel" dijo Santana levantándose.

Rachel la acompañó hasta la puerta y cuando se volvieron a despedir, Santana le dio un beso en la mejilla, tocando la comisura de sus labios.

"Hasta mañana. Traigo el desayuno de los campeones, para Mercedes sobre todo"

"Mañana cuando se despierte le voy a decir tu comentario"

"¿Quieres verme muerta?"

"No, la verdad que no"

Santana se marchó y Rachel volvió al interior de su departamento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"No va a hacer falta que me repitas el comentario mañana, ya lo escuché" dijo Mercedes saliendo de la cocina. "Y escuché gran parte de la conversación que tuvieron. Tengo que decir, que me alegra que lo intenten de nuevo"

"¿A esa conclusión llegaste?"

"Eso me pareció"

"Creo que no se definió nada"

"Creo que Santana no iba a darte muchas opciones, Rachel"

"Espero que no"

"¿Ves que quieres volver a intentarlo?"

"Nunca dije que no quería"

"Ahora, me voy a dormir, porque mañana voy a poner en práctica todas mis habilidades como niñera."

"¿Cómo niñera?"

"Exacto. Esa niña va a estar en mi poder todo el día de mañana y vos vas a estar bajo el poder de Santana"

Mercedes se marchó hacia el cuarto de invitados, y Rachel caminó hacia la habitación de Lea apagando las luces y controlando que todo estuviera en orden.

Mientras cambiaba a la niña le contaba un poco de su historia con Santana y le preguntaba que opinaba, aunque Lea no pudiera contestarle. Después, le cantó unas cuantas canciones y Lea cayó profundamente dormida y Rachel se fue a acostar.

Casi no durmió pensando en lo que había hablado con Santana, tratando de entender y de sacar conclusiones. Por lo menos pensando en lo que le había dicho Mercedes y añadiéndolo en la conversación.

Dos pisos más abajo, Santana quien ya había recorrido su departamento y tomado nota de las cosas que le hacían falta, y de como seguir con su plan para reconquistar a Rachel.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, el timbre del departamento de Rachel sonó exactamente a las 8.00, trayendo consigo a Santana quien esperaba del otro lado con tres enormes tazas de café y una caja de donas. Entró saludando a la diva con otro beso en la mejilla, nuevamente tocando la comisura de sus labios y se dirigió a la cocina.<p>

"Es una locura, estuve buscando una hora un lugar para comprar esto y no me di cuenta que había uno en la esquina. ¿Cuándo lo hice? Cuando ya venía con estas cosas en las manos. Por lo menos Jorge, así se llama el portero de la mañana, tuvo la decencia de no reírse. Aunque creo que no le gustó mucho mi cara" dijo la latina mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa.

"¿Es café eso que huelo?" preguntó Mercedes entrando en la cocina y sentándose en la mesa. "Bueno, el plan para hoy es el siguiente." dijo después de dar un sorbo al café. "Uds. se van a ir a dar vueltas por la ciudad, Rachel tiene que mostrarte los puntos de interés del barrio, sobre todo, ahora que vas a vivir en Nueva York. Mientras tanto, tía M se va a ir con Lea a Central Park a ver si encuentra un hombre al que le atraiga una mujer con un bebé que obviamente a la legua se nota que no es de ella. Antes que digan algo, sé muy bien cuando darme cuenta que un hombre es gay después de lo que pasó con Kurt en la secundaria. Y, antes de que diga algo Santana de acuerdo a lo que estoy diciendo sobre los planes del día, si, escuché parte de la conversación de anoche y este es mi aporte a Pezberry."

"¿Otra vez con ese sobrenombre?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo

"Nunca dejó de existir. Uds. dos no fueron las mismas desde que terminaron. Pero, dejemos de estar estancadas en el pasado y sigamos adelante. Ahora, tienen una nueva oportunidad, que más les vale que me merezca el lugar como madrina del próximo bebé que llegue a esta casa." dijo Mercedes mirándolas seriamente

"Mercedes..." comenzó a decir Santana.

"No. Escucha latina. No pasé las últimas dos horas desde que abrí los ojos tomando apuntes sobre como cuidar a Lea para que ahora pongas objeciones" dijo Mercedes

"Solo quería decirte gracias" dijo Santana

"No hay ningún problema. Ahora, terminen el desayuno y salgan de esta casa. No quiero ver sus blancos y huesudos traseros en lo que resta del día." dijo Mercedes levantándose y sacando a Lea de los brazos de su madre.

* * *

><p>Primero caminaron por el barrio, Rachel le mostró los locales en los que solía comprar víveres y le comentaba la diferencia.<p>

Después, al hacer dos cuadras del edificio, Santana vio un enorme supermercado y se quedó pensando.

"¿Por qué compras en esos locales que hay en la cuadra del edificio y no en éste supermercado?"

preguntó señalando el gran edificio.

"Este lugar siempre está lleno, pero a veces los productos no son de muy buena calidad o su fecha de vencimiento expiró hace meses. Y además, me gusta la atención personal que tienen los otros lugares"

"Te gusta la atención" dijo Santana en tono de burla

"También, pero para eso tengo Broadway."

"Hablando de Broadway ¿Hasta cuando tienes vacaciones en el show?" preguntó acercándose más al costado de la diva para seguir caminando ya que recordó a los fotógrafos y quería que le salir en alguna de las revistas o diarios junto a Rachel.

"En realidad no son vacaciones, es algo así como una licencia por maternidad. Vuelvo en dos semanas y el show termina un mes después" respondió Rachel sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de la latina en su brazo.

"¿Por qué termina?" preguntó Santana mirando a su alrededor.

"Porque ya estuvo en el escenario durante dos años. Después, se tomara sus propias vacaciones y vendrá algún otro director a querer ponerlo en escena. Por lo pronto, yo puedo tomarme un año sabático o un poco más para estar con Lea." dijo Rachel mirando a la latina y agregando después de reírse un poco "No los vas a encontrar, así que te recomendaría que no los busques. Son bastante disimulados. Es muy raro que yo vea uno"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana haciéndose la sorprendida.

"De los fotógrafos" dijo Rachel

"Es que si nos sacaban una foto juntas, cuando le llegue a mamá la copia mensual de su revista Broadway, a la cual se suscribió desde que lograste el primer papel, se va a poner como loca" dijo la latina poniéndose colorada.

Rachel se río y agarró una de las manos de la latina.

"Me imagino" dijo mientras seguían caminando.

Santana sonrió ante el gesto de familiaridad de la diva y no le soltó la mano, aunque fuera absolutamente necesario, por el resto del día.

* * *

><p>Mientras cenaban la última noche de Mercedes en la ciudad, Santana pensaba en la semana que había pasado junto a ellas y la niña, quien se había comenzado a encariñar con latina. Lo único que le molestaba, era que dos días después tenía que volver al trabajo y aunque habían hablado mucho con Rachel, no había existido ningún avance en cuanto a la naturaleza de su relación.<p>

Quizás era como su madre le había dicho esa mañana cuando la llamó: están tan acostumbradas la una a la otra que el título de la relación no es necesario.

Pero, para Santana si era necesario porque habían estado separadas durante 8 años.

Entonces, mientras Rachel reía por algo que Mercedes había hecho y Lea chocaba sus manitas por la felicidad de su madre, Santana se levantó de su silla con una meta en la cabeza. Se dirigió a Rachel (tampoco es que hacían falta tantos pasos, pero la determinación en el rostro de la latina hizo que sus dos acompañantes se pusieran serias para saber que iba a suceder) y agarró el rostro de la diva entre sus manos para estrellar con una pasión reprimida por años sus labios.

El beso duró una eternidad, para las dos morenas, y si la sonrisa que tenía Rachel cuando se separaron indicaba algo, la de Santana indicaba mucho más. Aunque, ninguna de las dos expusiera sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Mercedes aplaudió y gritó ¡Por fin! Y agarró a Lea para irse al living mientras Rachel y Santana terminaban de "hablar". Lo cual duró media hora y las dos morenas aparecieron con los labios hinchados y unas sonrisas todavía más grandes que las que Mercedes había visto media hora después.

* * *

><p>Mercedes se marchó al día siguiente con una promesa de madrinazgo y una sonrisa enorme por volver a ver a Rachel y a Santana juntas.<p>

Horas después, cuando las morenas estaban revisando sus computadoras, vieron que Mercedes había actualizado su estado: **"¡De vuelta en casa y feliz por conocer a mi hermosa sobrina!Ahora, ilusionada porque pude estar presente para volver a ver a PezBerry...espero que sean felices.**

Ese estado generó una enorme cantidad de comentarios, muchos de los cuales eran de personas que no conocía nadie más que Mercedes y que exigían que contaran la historia.

Pero, dos horas después, Mercedes actualizó nuevamente su estado en facebook: **PezBerry fue y seguirá siendo un amor predestinado. Es lo único que puedo decir.** **¡No me molesten más!"**

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después, Rachel iba tranquila todas las noches a sus shows ya que Santana podía quedarse con Lea, salvo previo aviso.<p>

La latina, pasaba las horas hablando con la niña, quien a pesar de corta edad, seguía cada palabra como si la entendiera. Incluso, le había contado su plan porque como le dijo una noche a Lea mientras esperaban que Rachel volviera: si, vine con un plan, pero volver a estar junto a Rachel significa para mi muchísimo. Aunque, ahora tiene unos pequeños cambios porque nunca imaginé que te fueras a meter en mi corazón tan rápido, pequeño hobbit, se va a llevar a cabo la noche en que originalmente fue planeado. Pero esta vez, te tengo a mi lado y tu inclusión en ese plan me hace más feliz de lo que pudieras imaginarte. Porque ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin tu presencia.

* * *

><p>Rachel a veces se sentía incómoda ante Santana, pero en realidad, se dio cuenta que se sentía celosa. La latina, muchas veces no tenía ningún problema en atender el teléfono al frente de ella y mantener las conversaciones que supuestamente eran importantes y secretas para su trabajo al frente de su novia. Pero muchas otras, se levantaba para dejar la habitación y hablar en susurros y Rachel tenía miedo de que Santana tuviera una amante. Todavía no habían llegado al nivel de volver a dormir juntas, pero Rachel pensaba que eso hacía que la latina buscara el placer en otros brazos.<p>

* * *

><p>Una noche, casi una semana antes de que el show de Rachel llegue a su final, salieron a cenar afuera mientras Shelby y Sue decidieron llevarse a Lea un par de días y así la diva podía disfrutar su día libre junto a Santana.<p>

Se sentaron en un restaurante después de atravesar una multitud de fotógrafos que estaban desesperados por saber que haría Rachel después del show. A decir verdad, mientras más se acercaba la fecha del fin del show, más fotógrafos acosaban a la diva y por ende a Santana ya que muy pocas veces la dejaba sola.

Santana había notado que Rachel se preocupaba cuando volvía de esas conversaciones telefónicas que mantenía lejos de ella, así que decidió cambiar la táctica y arreglar los últimos detalles de su plan via correo electrónico o por persona, así Rachel no seguía sintiendo esa preocupación. Aunque, Santana se sentía un poco halagada al notar que más que preocupación eran celos.

Mientras cenaban, decidieron hablar del pasado. En realidad, Santana sacó el pasado a la mesa, porque sentía que todavía había cosas que le hubiera gustado contarle a Rachel o preguntarle y que no habían tenido demasiadas oportunidades para hacerlo.

"¿Por qué no ibas a ir a mi casamiento con Brittany?" preguntó de pronto mientras esperaban la orden de comida

"¿Por qué la pregunta? No me gusta recordar eso" dijo Rachel evitando mirar a la latina a los ojos

"Era un casamiento porque Brittany necesitaba un seguro para poder conseguir un puesto laboral" aclaró Santana

"Oh." dijo Rachel bajando la mirada hacia sus manos que estaban entrelazadas en su falda.

"Además, Britt pensó que cuando fueras, ibas a levantarte en el medio de la ceremonia y gritar que objetabas" dijo Santana sonriendo ante la idea que había tenido su amiga.

"Quizás lo hubiera hecho, pero hubiera gritado en el momento en que tenía que hacerlo." dijo Rachel "Cuando recibí la invitación, todavía no podía dejar lo nuestro atrás. Muchas veces me encontraba llorando por pequeñas cosas que me recordaban a vos o a nuestra relación. Una mañana, después de un sueño que no recuerdo, me levanté y decidí dejar el pasado donde estaba, en el pasado. No por falta de respeto a nuestra relación o por el dolor que había causado nuestra separación, sino porque no podía seguir atada al pasado, no podía avanzar porque pensaba que si no estabas a mi lado no significaba nada. Me di cuenta de que si estábamos destinadas a estar juntas, nuestros caminos iban a volver a cruzarse o alguna mañana me subía en un avión y volaba hacia L.A a reclamarte. Pero, ese día fue a la audición que mi representante me había encontrado y conseguí mi primer papel en Broadway. Volví a casa y dediqué una hora en pensar en como estaría disfrutando y festejando ese momento a tu lado, pero después todo cambió. Mi mente pasó a pensar en otras cosas y cuando me di cuenta, volví a recordarte en el momento en el que estaba por firmar los papeles de adopción de Lea junto a Quinn"

"Yo viví atada al pasado hasta hace unos meses atrás. Me costó mucho más" dijo Santana

"No quiere decir que no me haya costado o que me desprendí. No quiero decir, tampoco, que nunca más volví a pensar en vos, pero si lo hacía, lo hacía recordando los buenos momentos que pasamos y dejé enterrados los malos. Sobre todo después de nuestra separación" dijo Rachel extendiendo una mano sobre la mesa para agarrar la de Santana justo cuando llegaba la comida. El mozo, silenciosamente se marchó.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo que pensaras en mi el día de firmar los papeles?" preguntó Santana entrelazando sus dedos.

"Como conté esa noche con Mercedes, Quinn había organizado todo unos papeles de adopción en los que ella también pasaría a ser madre de Lea y estaríamos obligadas a compartir techo. Quizás, hubiera sido distinto si ella quería adoptar a Lea sin esa claúsula. Pero estaba ahí. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle si pensó que no iba a leer los papeles antes de firmarlos o qué, pero era prácticamente un casamiento, ya que también establecía que después de un año de convivencia se compartieran los bienes, además de la manutención de la niña. Cuando puse la punta de la birome en el papel, comenzaron a fluir en mi cabeza nuestros recuerdos. Sobre todo el de nuestra separación. Ahí supe que no quería firmar _esa_ adopción, sino la que originalmente mi abogado le había planteado a los abogados de los Morrell. Seguramente Quinn se dio cuenta de esto cuando salí a tomar aire y se marchó"

"Nunca dejó de amarte" dijo Santana

"Y yo nunca dejé de hacerlo. Pero ya me sentía bastante mal por lo que había pasado entre ella y yo en la secundaria. Prácticamente la usé para olvidarme de vos y ella aceptó cada pequeña cosa que pude darle de mi aún sabiendo que yo no la amaba más que como una amiga o como una hermana"

"Igualmente lo que hizo no fue bueno"

"Quinn apareció después de unos duros años en la universidad y en su primer trabajo. Incluso, venía destrozada porque Beth pidió vivir con Noah y verla a ella pocas veces al año. Creo que ese primer trabajo no le hizo bastante bien, porque cuando apareció en Nueva York, me encontré con la Quinn pre Beth y muchas veces decía sin darse cuenta de que había que pretender para poder lograr las metas. No sé si lo de la adopción lo hizo por amor o por las ganas que tenía de volver a tener una hija."

"Algo debe haberle hecho notar las cosas para que se aparezca por mi casa y me dijera que tenía que volver a luchar por vos"

"Espero que volvamos a verla." dijo Rachel

El resto de la noche la pasaron hablando de distintas cosas y cuando volvieron al edificio, 8 años de separación se convirtieron en 8 horas seguidas de pasión.

Al día siguiente, Santana se mudaba al departamento de Rachel y buscaba la forma de romper contrato con el dueño del departamento sin tener que gastar de más. Necesitaba el dinero.

* * *

><p>Fue exactamente dos días antes de la última noche del show, que Rachel recibió un paquete en su casa. Se quedó sorprendida viendo el remitente, que era Quinn. La dirección, era de Boston.<p>

Dentro del paquete, había un pequeño librito, el cual Santana al darse cuenta de que era se lo arrebató de las manos a la diva.

"Es el diario íntimo" dijo la latina

"¿Estás segura de que quieres leerlo?" preguntó Rachel

"Puedo sacarle los mejores rumores de esta manera" dijo Santana

"Seguramente, si me lo está enviando a mi, es de una época que no creo que quieras recordar, San" dijo la diva

"Te odio" dijo Santana dejando el diario al frente de Rachel. "Voy a llevar a Lea al parque" agregó dándole un beso en la frente cuando notó que había una carta acompañando el diario.

Rachel espero a encontrarse sola y comenzó a leer la carta.

"_Rach, espero que estas palabras puedas leerla y no sigas enojada conmigo. _

_Primero que nada, te pido disculpas por haber desaparecido una vez más. Pude ver mucho dolor ese día en tu rostro y supe que había perdido mi oportunidad hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Y cuando volví, realmente no sabía si quería una nueva oportunidad a tu lado. ¿Te preguntarás de que estoy hablando? Ya lo verás._

_Segundo, quiero pedirte disculpas por intentar hacerte firmar la adopción conjunta. Venía de un lugar de mierda y extrañaba a mi hija y vi a Lea y quise que también fuera mía. Tuve un momento de claridad demasiado tarde, el día de las firmas, cuando pude notar que eso no te había gustado. Después, tuve unos días duros pensando en que había salido hasta que me di cuenta que no solo fue tu culpa, y que sé que te la estás hechando, sobre todo por lo de la secundaria. Sé que ahora está Santana a tu lado y espero que leas atentamente esta carta y te dejes de hechar la culpa de las cosas._

_Mis errores comenzaron a partir del momento en que dejé tu casa. Si me hubiera quedado ahí, quizás hubiera intentado muchas veces separarte de Santana pero, sabia que estaban juntas y que eran felices. El irme llevó a reunirme con miembros de mi familia con quien nunca tendría que haber vuelto a encontrarme. Aunque no fue inmediatamente, fue con el correr del tiempo. Primero, mi hermana se mudó con nosotros a mediados de año. Si, sé que no te lo conté y que probablemente estés enojada porque recién ahora te estás enterando de las cosas._

_Soy débil, Rach, y antes, en esa época, era mucho más débil de lo que soy ahora. Escuchaba palabras, escuchaba frases, y cada una se grabó en mi memoria como si en estos momentos lo estuviera haciendo._

_Muchas de esas personas, le decían a mi madre de que mi indiscreción con Beth, si, la llamaban indiscreción, tendría que haber sido eliminada de nuestra vida. Que nunca nos la tendríamos que haber quedado. Que arruinaba el nombre de la familia y me arruinaba para siempre. Nunca sería amada como me hubiera correspondido si no traía a Beth a este mundo o si la hubiera dado en adopción._

_Era veneno corriendo por mi mente constantemente y en un momento, el amor que te tenía pasó a ser una obsesión que iba y venía, pero había aprendido a acostumbrarme._

_Mamá solía decirme, hasta las noticias de tu separación de Santana, que uds. eran un amor destinado a estar juntos. No lo quise creer._

_Sé que te sientes muy culpable todavía por haberme usado en el último año de secundaria. Pero no fuiste la única Rach. Mis sentimientos estaban mezclados, confundidos, no era consciente de las cosas que hacía. Cuando me besaste esa primera vez, agarré lo que me estabas dando. Cuando nos acostamos la primera vez, supe inmediatamente que aunque estabas presente en esa habitación tu mente estaba en otro lado. Y no eras la única, Rachel. Si yo hubiera estado genuinamente enamorada, en ese momento, hubiera luchado un poco más para que olvidaras a Santana. Pero constantenmente, cuando notabas que estabas concentrada en mi, la nombraba para generar esas peleas entre nosotras. Yo también te usé, así que espero que esto alivie tus culpas. _

_Te usé porque necesitaba sentir que alguien estaba interesado en mi, te usé porque lo mínimo que me dabas se sentía un mundo para mi. Pero no porque estuviera enamorada de vos, Rach, sino porque estaba enamorada de mi cuando estaba contigo. Me gustaba la persona que era cuando estabas a mi lado y yo misma fue la que te alejó cuando llegó el momento de nuestra separación._

_Al final, nunca te conté que pasó en aquel primer trabajo, y quizás nunca te cuente los detalles exactos, pero, mi jefe era mi padre. Si, el idiota de Russell Fabray. Y algo en mi comenzó a necesitarlo o por lo menos su aprobación. Así que me dediqué a dar el 100% de lo que tenía y poco a poco fui alejando a Beth de mi vida. Eso es algo de lo cual me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida. Comencé a echarle la culpa de todo y solo tenía 5 o 6 años, me volví una persona amargada. Y sé que ésto último lo sabes porque fue así como aparecí en tu casa hace unos meses atrás. Amargada. Sentía odio hacia todo y a todos, por eso tampoco hice lo posible para que te volvieras a fijar en mi. _

_Después de la firma de la adopción, me fui a hablar con Santana, seguro que ya lo sabes. Y estoy segura de que ella está enojada conmigo por lo que hice. Y no la culpo. Pídele perdón de mi parte. _

_Después seguí viajando un poco más por el país hasta que llegué a Seattle. Sin quererlo, leí un anuncio en donde buscaban abogados y me presente. Me quedé con el trabajo y mientras tanto comencé una terapia avanzada para comenzar a sacar todas las cosas negras que habitan en mi alma. _

_Conocí a alguien en el trabajo. Tuve que despedirla pero solo para poder tener una relación con ella. Y ella lo entendió. Hace unos días me dijo que me amaba, a pesar de Beth y a pesar de todo, porque le abrí mi corazón. Sé que yo también la amo. Y eso me hizo animarme a enviarte esta carta y el diario que la acompaña. Ahí puedes leer mis sentimientos desde el momento en que me fui de tu casa, hasta uno o dos años dentro de la universidad._

_Dísculpame Rach. No tendría que haberte dejado con la carga del nosotras durante tanto tiempo y espero que aceptes mis disculpas. Sinceramente._

_Quisiera volver a tener a mi amiga. Quisiera volver a sentarme a cenar contigo y con Santana, mientras compartimos historias de nuestro romance._

_Rach, espero que ahora esté funcionando todo con Santana._

_Te amo, tu hermana, Quinn._

Rachel terminó de leer la carta con lágrimas en los ojos y se fue al baño. Santana volvió y vio que la carta estaba sobre la mesa ratona del living. Espero hasta que Rachel saliera del baño y le entregó a Lea.

Cuando Rachel se despidió de ella para ir al teatro, le dijo que leyera la carta.

* * *

><p>Santana seguía planeando los pequeños detalles que le faltaban mientras cuidaba a Lea, quien ahora era más activa que al comienzo y muchas veces solo exigía la presencia de Rachel cuando la latina la nombraba.<p>

Rachel comenzó a tranquilizarse al ver que Santana realmente no parecía estar demasiado interesada en seguir escondiéndose a hablar por teléfono.

Todo siguió avanzando hasta que se estaba en la puerta de la última noche del show.

"Rach, ¿podemos ir con Lea a ver la última función?" preguntó Santana entrando a la cocina cargando a la niña que balbuceaba como si ella también hubiera preguntando, mirando a Rachel.

"¿En serio quieren ir?" preguntó la diva con ilusión en los ojos

"Solo creo que sería lo justo" dijo Santana

"Bueno, voy a hacer que te guarden una entrada en la boletería del teatro."

"¿Ella no necesita una entrada también?" preguntó Santana señalando a Lea

"No, ella puede ir con vos" dijo Rachel dándole un beso. "No estoy muy segura como vas a controlarla en el teatro, pero puede ir con vos"

"Para eso existen los cochecitos, Rach" dijo Santana

"Si, lo sé, pero si empieza a llorar la van a sacar del teatro, por ende, vas a salir vos también" explicó Rachel guardando unas cosas en su cartera.

"No creo que empiece a llorar. Se calma en el minuto en que empiezas a cantarle."

"Son dos horas"

"Dos horas de calma" dijo Santana.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, cuando Rachel salió al escenario por primera vez, se encontró con algo que no esperaba. En el centro de la primera fila, se encontraba Santana quien tenía a Lea sobre su falda mirando el escenario. La niña, había empezado a aplaudir cuando vio entrar a su mamá. A la derecha de Santana, se encontraban los López, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que no podía opacar la de su hija. A la izquierda de Santana, se encontraban Shelby, Sue, Leroy y Jon, todos agarrados de la mano. A la derecha de los padres de Santana estaba Quinn y una pelirroja, Beth Noah y David. Del otro lado, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Tina y Mike. Artie se encontraba en el pasillo al lado de la pareja de asiáticos.<p>

Rachel, le rogó a Barbra, Liza y Judy que la emoción no le fallara. Poder ver a su familia y amigos el último día del show era demasiado emocionante.

Hasta el intervalo, Rachel trataba de no mirar a la primer fila del teatro, pero sus ojos no dejaban de hacerlo, aunque la diva les ordenara mantener el guión. Si fueron necesarios observar en cada uno de los momentos en que tenía que llorar.

Para el segundo acto, Rachel salió determinada a hacer la última parte del show la más memorable de todas, y supo que no se había equivocado en el instante en que los aplausos estallaron por todo el teatro.

Después de recibir dos ovaciones de pie junto a todo el elenco, el telón se volvió a cerrar, para abrirse unos segundos después, cuando los aplausos no habían terminado. Rachel, esta vez, agradeció todos los aplausos junto al hombre que hacía de su pareja. Pero, cuando el telón se volvió a cerrar, los aplausos continuaron. Su pareja la saludó y la dejó sola para que enfrentara la multitud, y Rachel no podía dejar de llorar ante la demostración de afecto que el público le estaba dando.

En el momento en que el telón volvió a levantarse y la figura pequeña de Rachel fue descubierta en el medio del escenario, los aplausos se hicieron todavía más abrumadores. Pero fueron silenciandose, cuando una figura mucho más pequeña comenzó a gatear por el escenario en dirección a la protagonista. Rachel, se largó a llorar mucho más fuerte al ver a Lea dirigirse hacia ella y por un momento, entre la emoción, pensó que su hija estaba destinada a la fama ya que los aplausos no le estaban dando miedo. Rachel comenzó a caminar para encontrarse con su hija y pudo notar que había algo pegado a su espalda. Cuando la levantó (y el teatro volvió a estallar en aplausos), vio que era una rosa lo que Lea tenía pegado en la espalda, con un pequeño sobre. Se la sacó en el medio de los aplausos y risas de algunos espectadores que consideraban adorable a la bebé, quien ahora había hundido su rostro en el cuello de su madre, mientras sus pequeñas manitos desordenaban el peinado de la actriz.

Como pudo, Rachel miró el sobre y vio que decía: "Ábreme con este lado hacia arriba"; y una flecha señalando el lado de apertura. La diva así lo hizo y vio una tarjetita. La sacó y vio un hermoso anillo de diamante tallado que recordaba haber visto alguna vez en Tiffany´s pegado en el papel, que contenía también unas palabras: _Rach, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? S_


	25. Destino

_Hola! ¿Como estan?_**  
><strong>

_Yo bien, porque despues de un super tremendo "mal movimiento" perdi casi todo lo que tenia en la compu y pense que habia perdido este capitulo, pero por suerte se lo envie a alguien hace unos dias atras y pude recuperarlo. Ahora tengo que terminar de recuperar todo lo otro, pero por lo menos aca esta el final.  
><em>

_Pense que iba a terminar mucho antes, pero se me hizo largo, aunque no me arrepiento, me encanto escribir esta historia en particula y creo que por eso se hizo tan larga. _

_**Mel:** me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Muchas gracias por leerme! Besos!  
><em>

_**riotandglee:** jajajajajajaja, no le quites a Santana, pobre Rach! Gracias por leerme! Siempre! Besotes!  
><em>

_**landslide´dream: **hola! todo bien por aca! por alla? no voy a ahondar en los problemas de las computadoras, xq ya suficiente con la mia que tiene voluntad propia a veces...(no es mentira). Gracias por leerme! Besotes!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Destino <strong>

Rachel después de ver la pregunta impresa con tinta en ese pequeño papel, buscó con la vista a la latina que había desaparecido del lugar en donde toda su familia y amigos estaba esperando, pero ella no estaba ahi.

Lea se movió en los brazos de su madre y puso sus manitas en el rostro de la actriz, y la miró unos segundos a los ojos, para después mirar al piso. Rachel no entendía como su hija de tan pocos meses, podía sentirse tan comoda ante el ruido de los aplausos. Aplausos, que en realidad ahora se habían detenido, esperando. La mayoría de los asistentes al teatro no sabía que era loque estaba pasando con la actriz principal, pero, desde el momento en que vieron a la niña gatear por el escenario en dirección a su madre, decidieron quedarse quietos esperando alguna conclusión. Es por eso, que el teatro todavía estaba completo.

Rachel puso delicadamente a Lea en el piso y la niña comenzó a gatear hacia un lado del escenario, cuando la actriz levantó la vista, pudo ver como Santana comenzaba a aparecer a la vista de los espectadores, tímidamente.

La latina caminó hasta encontrarse con Lea, quien cuando la vio llegar se sentó y estiró sus manos para indicarle a Santana que la alzara. Haciendole caso a la bebé, la latina siguió su camino hacia Rachel.

La diva no pudo dejar de sonreír ante el color rojo de la piel de Santana por estar caminando al frente de tanta gente que miraba expectante.

"Tendría que haber pensado esto mejor" dijo Santana cuando estaba en el radio de alcance de los oídos de Rachel.

"Me parece que si" respondió la diva.

"¿Podrías darme el sobre?" preguntó la latina. "Con el anillo" agregó más como una orden que como una pregunta.

"¿Ya vas a arrepentirte?" preguntó Rachel haciendo igualmente lo que Santana le había pedido.

"Oh, no. Si no que quería hacerlo lo más tradicional posible" dijo Santana volviendo a ubicar a Lea en los brazos de Rachel y arrodillarse. Miró a Rachel unos momentos antes de hablar, y el tiempo fue suficiente para que las tres personas que estaban en el escenario pudieran escuchar como cada una de las personas que estaban presenciando todo respiraban profundamente para después esperar conteniendo la respiración.

"Rachel, sé que volvimos hace poco a estar juntas, pero, sé, que estamos destinados a estarlo durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Y nos costó 8 años darnos cuenta de esto. No solo eres la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón, sino que también eres la mejor amiga que una persona podría llegar a encontrar. Pero también eres un ser humano y sé que eres propensa a cometer errores. Rachel, déjame acompañarte en el camino a esos errores y en el proceso de arreglar lo que se haya causado con ellos. Déjame estar a tu lado mientras esa niña crece junto a ti, porque sería un milagro poder verte como madre. Ha sido un milagro estas últimas y pocas semanas que pasé de nuevo a tu lado. Déjame cuidarte y cuidarla en la enfermedad, disfrutar de tu salud y de la salud de ella. Déjame tomar decisiones junto a ti, porque todo siempre salió mejor cuando lo hicimos juntas. Dejame protegerlas con mi vida y con mi alma y entregarles todo el amor que mi corazón sea capaz de producir. Déjame ser un miembro de esa pequeña familia ya que me hiciste sentir un miembro más en estos días. Y sobre todas las cosas, déjame convertirme en una persona completa a tu lado, porque cuando no estamos juntas soy una persona incompleta. Te amo, Rachel Berry. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Rachel estaba llorando pero quería pedir algo antes de la respuesta.

"Con una condición" dijo entre sollozos.

"Esa no era la respuesta que me esperaba..." dijo Santana

"No quiero que en nuestra boda digas los votos porque estoy segura de que no vas a poder superar lo que acabas de decirme" dijo Rachel sonriendo Santana se levantó y la miró esperanzada

"¿Es un si?" preguntó

"Es un si" dijo Rachel

"Dame tu mano así pongo este maldito anillo" dijo la latina

"¿Podrías darme un beso antes? Siento que pasó una eternidad desde del último beso que me diste"

"Por supuesto."

Cuando se besaron, sobre el escenario, con Lea en el medio aplaudiendo, el teatro estalló en aplausos mucho más sonoros que los que habían escuchado antes.

* * *

><p>Llegaron dos horas tarde a la cena con sus familiares y amigos. Todas las personas que trabajaron o trabajaban en el teatro esperaron su tiempo para felicitar a la feliz pareja. Después, cuando los demás por fin las vieron entrar en el restaurante, aplaudieron y gritaron, pero tardaron media hora más en cruzar solo unos cuantos metros. Muchas de las personas que estaban ahí fueron testigos de lo que había pasado en el teatro.<p>

Para Santana el momento más incómodo fue cuando Rachel abrazó a Quinn, quien extrañamente tenía una sonrisa calma en el rostro, pero, fue mientras buscaba excusas para no ponerse celosa (a su parecer el abrazo había durado más de lo necesario) que recordó la carta que la rubia había enviado y decidió sonreír sinceramente mientras abrazaba a la rubia también.

Para Rachel el momento más incómodo fue cuando Santana estaba por abrazar a Brittany, pero, la rubia agarró a Rachel y a la bebé y las abrazó todas juntas.

"Para que nadie se sienta celoso" dijo Brittany mientras sacaba a Lea de manos de su madre y se ponía a jugar.

Todos estaban contentos y hablaron de cualquier cosa, obviamente después de felicitar a Santana por la declaración. Rachel, miraba a la latina y comenzó a pensar porque tenía ese brillo extraño en los ojos.

Después de saludar a casi todos, Shelby pidió llevarse a Lea por la noche, y Santana le dio inmediatamente un bolso con todo lo necesario antes de que se marcharan.

"¿Cómo sabías que iba a querer llevársela?" preguntó Rachel mientras iban hacia el departamento, caminando por Nueva York de la mano.

"Le pedí que lo hiciera" respondió Santana

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no pasé todo el mes solamente planeando esa declaración, Rach. Planeé otras cosas, además de lograr que todos estuvieran presentes hoy a la noche"

"¿Qué más planeaste?" preguntó la diva excitada

"Es una sorpresa" dijo Santana riendo

* * *

><p>A pesar de que era tarde, Santana le pidió a Rachel entrar en Central Park antes de dirigirse al departamento. La diva, aunque reluctantemente, acepto al notar que había varios policías cada cierta cantidad de metros en el camino que habían tomado.<p>

Mientras se acercaban al centro del parque, comenzaron a escuchar música. Unos metros más, y vieron el resplandor de las luces a través de los árboles y al final del camino que habían tomado.

Caminaron hasta el ruido, la música, y las luces. Y Rachel no podía creerlo, comenzó a llorar de nuevo y miraba hacia su alrededor viendo todas las caras conocidas que había visto durante toda la noche.

Había una carpa enorme, completamente iluminada por velas, únicamente velas (bien protegidas, por supuesto, no hacía falta que se incendiara el parque), un gran cartel que por el lado por donde ellas venían decía **Felicitaciones Rachel y Santana**, una mesa con más comida y otra con más alcohol.

"¿Qué es esto?" le preguntó Rachel mirando como Quinn podía estar con su hija un rato, después de tanto.

"Bueno, es nuestra fiesta de compromiso. Entonces solo queda, el ensayo de la boda y la boda"

"¿Crees que necesito tanto?"

"Sé que no necesitas tanto, pero me gusta dártelo"

"Creo que sigues pensando que en el fondo soy una diva"

"Puede ser"

"Entonces tienes que saberlo, tienes razón, porque si soy una diva en el fondo"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, pero cuando se trata de nosotras, San, siempre me pareció suficiente huir a Las Vegas y casarnos ahí"

"No comiences a darme ideas, Berry"

"Hay periodistas" dijo Rachel señalando a un montón de camarógrafos que vagaban libremente entre los invitados.

"Si, tuve que ceder en algunas cosas para que la ciudad me prestara sin tanto problema el espacio público para esta fiesta, o algunos miembros de la policía, etc." dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel y caminando hacia la fiesta, en donde a penas todos las vieron, comenzaron a aplaudir.

* * *

><p>"Es una lástima que haya terminado" decía Jess abrazada de Noah<p>

"¿Quién sos?" preguntaba Noah mirando a la mujer

"Yo trabajé en la obra con Rachel, estoy mal porque terminó" dijo la mujer

"No me importa" dijo Noah sacando los brazos de la mujer de su alrededor "Tengo una habitación en un hotel, estoy solo"

"Entonces es momento de que nos vayamos de este lugar"

"Eres el tipo de mujer que me gusta"

* * *

><p>"Beth, ella es July, es mi novia" dijo Quinn señalando a la pelirroja que tenía a su lado<p>

"¿Cómo Santana es la novia de Rachel?" preguntó Beth

"Si, así" dijo Quinn mirando a su hija

"¿Te hace feliz?" preguntó la niña

"Bastante"

"¿Sigues trabajando en esa empresa?" preguntó Beth mirando al piso

"No, ya no. Incluso ahora estoy viviendo en Seattle" dijo Quinn

"¿Cada cuanto te voy a ver?" preguntó la pequeña

"Cada vez que quieras verme" dijo Quinn abrazando a su hija

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer todo esto?" le preguntó Rachel a Santana cuando por fin pudo estar a solas con ella. En realidad, estaban casi a solas, ya que estaban bailando en el medio de la pista o del lugar del parque que estaban utilizando como pista.<p>

"Bueno, en realidad, hace poco, cuando pasé por mi casa en Lima, encontré un viejo diario, en donde tenía anotado como quería pedirte casamiento" dijo la latina poniéndose colorada "Y el después"

"¿De la época en la que estábamos juntas?" preguntó Rachel acercándose más, aunque pareciera imposible, a la latina después de la confesión

"No. Anterior a que estuvieramos juntas" dijo Santana hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la diva

"¿Durante el tiempo que pasabas vigilándome?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida

"Si" dijo Santana

Rachel se quedó pensando en el pasado, no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo, a no ser que involucrara a la latina que había hecho del final de su show la noche más espectacular del mundo.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó Santana quien había sacado su cabeza del cuello de Rachel y ahora la miraba de frente.

"Extrañamente, en ti" dijo Rachel

"¿En mi?" preguntó Santana dirigiéndose hacia afuera de la pista arrastrando a Rachel con ella

"Si. ¿Cómo sabías que iba a decir que si?"

"¿Cómo sabía que ibas a decir...? Oh. No, no lo sabía. Sinceramente no lo sabía. Estaba arriesgando mi corazón en una niña de 8 meses gateando por un escenario. Sabía que por lo menos no me ibas a rechazar en frente de todos, sino que me dirías, en el caso de que no quisieras casarte conmigo, que íbamos a hablar después. Pero quizás, siempre supe que ibas a decir que si."

"A pesar de estar años separadas y reencontrarnos hace un mes atrás."

"Siempre sabes como quiero continuar las frases que yo empiezo"

"O que es lo que quiero dar a entender cuando me sale un monólogo por la boca"

"Cuando estaba con Britt, ella siempre encontraba la forma de nombrarte, era impresionante, muchas veces, cada cosa que yo hacía, para ella tenía siempre que ver con vos. Y cada vez que veía a mis padres, aunque nunca odiaron a Britt, miraban una foto tuya que todavía hay en el living de la casa en Lima. A veces, escuchaba a mamá decir que era una lástima que el destino se estuviera demorando con nosotras, porque nos estaba haciendo perder tiempo de felicidad"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, obviamente nunca me lo decía en la cara, mucho menos cuando estaba en una de las etapas en las que estaba con Brittany."

"Sue a veces me decía que tenía que abrir los ojos de mi trasero divaístico, sea lo que sea esa palabra, y juntar el coraje que está segura que hay en mi pequeño cuerpo de Oompa Loompa y salir corriendo a encontrarme contigo"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, nunca me perdonó nuestra separación"

"Sue es vidente"

"Es evidente que uds dos pasaron 8 siendo las estúpidas más importantes de este planeta" dijo Sue, apareciendo detrás de la pareja.

"Sue, te dije que es mejor que las dejes en paz." dijo Shelby que cargaba a Lea

"¿Uds. no se iban?" preguntó Santana

"¿Y perdernos parte de la fiesta? No ¿Y perder la oportunidad de hablar con uds.? Menos" dijo Sue

"Sue" adviritó Shelby

"No, estas idiotas me van a escuchar. Liza, te adoro como si fueras mi hija, pero gracias al cielo no he tenido nunca una hija tan idiota como vos...¿por qué levantas la mano?" comenzó a decir Sue, interrumpida, efectivamente, por Rachel que había levantado la mano.

"¿Has tenido otras hijas?" preguntó la diva

"¿Te crees la graciosa? Voy a continuar con mi discurso. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, si. Gracias al cielo no he tenido nunca una hija tan idiota como vos, porque cuando uds se separaron, hicieron millones de cosas afectando al mundo. ¿Cómo podía ser que un amor tan perfecto haya terminado tan mal? Uds. dos se autodestruyeron con esa separación y no pudieron volver a estar juntas en esa época y por 7 años más, porque son idiotas" comenzó a decir Sue "Ahora, ya que por obra y gracia de los poderes divinos que existen en este mundo, sean cuales sean y no me interesan cuales son, uds. pueden volver a estar juntas, ya que vino un pequeño germen que se metió en sus cerebros y las hizo entrar en razón. Sepan, que a mi parecer, uds. antes eran unas idiotas, y recién hoy están haciendo cambiar mi parecer."

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana sorprendida por todas las palabras y la huida de Sue que cuando terminó de hablar se marchó con decisión hacia otro lado.

"En realidad, lo que Sue quiere decir, es que..." comenzó a decir Shelby

"Es que nada" dijo Sue volviendo a aparecer. "Ahora voy a continuar hablando. Cuando uds. dos estuvieron juntas, en la secundaria, me di cuenta que el amor podía existir de formas más puras que las que todos conocemos. Pero, lamentablemente, el amor que uds tuvieron llegó a ser tan puro que lo confundieron con amistad. Traten de no ser tan estúpidas esta vez. Porque realmente uds. lo son, todas las estrellas estaban alineadas para que uds. dos pasen la eternidad juntas y en realidas jugaron al billar desacomodando las órdenes del dios que había organizado todo por uds. Así que mas les vale que ahora mantengan las cosas como están"

"¿Es tu forma de decir que estás contenta por nuestro compromiso?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Sue

"Por supuesto" dijo la entrenadora y agarró a Shelby y caminaron hacia otro lado.

"Me había olvidado que conocíamos a gente que es más extraña que nosotras" dijo Santana

"Yo también" dijo Rachel

* * *

><p>La fiesta de compromiso terminó bastante tarde y cuando las dos morenas llegaron al departamento estaban completamente cansadas, lo cual no impidió que tuvieran su propia celebración privada por el compromiso.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama, pero tuvieron que hacerlo obligadas, cuando el portero comenzó a llamar cada dos segundos y medio porque habían comenzado a llegar cosas al edificio destinadas a ellas.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Santana mirando un paquetito que Rachel tenía en la mano

"No sé, no lo abrí. Generalmente la correspondencia no llega al edificio. Tendría que hablar con mi agente" respondió la diva dejando el paquetito sobre el montón de otros paquetitos que había y caminando hacia el teléfono justo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó anunciando una visita.

Santana fue a abrir y se encontró cara a cara con el agente de Rachel, a quien ya conocía. Se llamaba Paul y tenía la misma edad de la diva, pero sabía tanto como manejarla a ella y como manejar a los fans de ella. Además de conseguirle las mejores audiciones o notas que cualquier actriz o actor de Broadway podía desear.

"¿Por qué tu futura esposa me está llamando?" preguntó Paul entrando en el departamento cargando un montón de diarios.

"Quiere hablar con vos de todos esos paquetes que están al frente tuyo" dijo Santana siguiéndolo cuando él entró en el living.

"Si, tuve que enviarlos hacia acá porque a pesar de todo no tengo mucho espacio en mi casa y en el teatro estuvieron recibiendo cosas toda la noche. Supongo que esto es lo del teatro." dijo Paul sentándose.

"Paul no me contes...oh, está acá" dijo Rachel entrando en el living.

"Por favor, diganme que es en serio que se van a casar y que es por amor" suplicó el agente de la diva.

"¿Por qué otra cosa lo haríamos?" preguntaron las morenas al mismo tiempo

"No sé, pero en este mundo puede ser por cualquier cosa. La verdad. Y es mucha casualidad, disculpen por lo que voy a decir, pero Santana, no supimos de tu relación con Rachel hasta hace un par de semanas atrás, y volviste a aparecer en su vida un mes atrás. Ni siquiera han echo alguna declaración oficial sobre el tema. Anoche, de pronto, mientras el país se despedía de uno de los mejores shows de todo el año, le dieron de que hablar a la chusma con el pedido de casamiento en el medio." dijo Paul "Parece que es una treta publicitaria."

"Hablando de eso, anoche escribí esto. Me parece que sería bueno publicarlo si se generan problemas" dijo Rachel sacando una hoja de papel doblada de su bolsillo.

"¿En qué momento escribiste eso?" preguntó Santana

"Estabas dormida, yo no podía dormir porque el brillo del anillo me cegaba, así que me levanté para pasearlo por el departamento cuando me di cuenta de que probablemente íbamos a

necesitar enviar una declaración a la prensa." respondió Rachel

"Bien, me gusta" dijo Paul cuando terminó de leerlo. "Pero no lo envíen a través mío. Envíenlo por su propia cuenta. Sería mejor si Santana también aporta un poco a la declaración y la firman lasdos juntas." agregó devolviendo el papel.

"De acuerdo." dijeron las morenas.

"Ahora, con respecto al tema de los regalos..." comenzó a decir Paul para ser interrumpido por Rachel.

"Si, con respecto a eso. ¿Cómo se te ocurre enviarlos a mi casa? Puede llegar a haber una bomba en todo eso y tenemos una bebé, además" dijo enojada la diva

"No te preocupes por el caso de que puedan llegar a explotar. Se les hicieron varias pruebas básicas" dijo Paul sonriente

"No veo que es lo gracioso" dijo Rachel

"Tendrías que saber que son las pruebas, pero no importa. Muchos de estos regalos aparecieron durante la noche en el teatro y también en mi oficina. Otros ya estaban esperando el momento en que tuvieras tiempo para verlos y agradecer a cada uno de los fanáticos. Como haces siempre." dijo Paul

"¿En serio haces eso?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva

"Si, tenía mucho tiempo libre, antes" dijo Rachel

"Y él volvió a escribir. En realidad los dos" dijo Paul ignorando la conversación entre las morenas.

"¿Los dos?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, hice un poco de averiguaciones y resulta que Schuester te está escribiendo porque cree que tiene una audiencia para una libertad bajo palabra, y necesita encontrar gente que testifique a su favor." dijo Paul

"¿Schuester?" preguntó Santana, Rachel puso una mano en su rodilla tratando de hacerle entender que después iba a explicarle.

"¿Y se atreve a escribirme a mi?" preguntó Rachel a nadie en particular.

"Esa es otra averiguación que hice. Parece que se volvió loco." dijo Paul

"¿Loco?" preguntó Santana

"Si, bastante, cree que Rachel va a testificar a su favor en su imaginaria audiencia por libertad bajo palabra" explicó Paul

"¿Quién es el otro que le escribe a Rachel?" preguntó Santana interesada en la conversación

"Hiram" respondió la diva sin darle tiempo a Paul a decirlo.

"Hiram" repitió la latina

"Si." dijo Rachel

"Vuelve a insistir en que como es tu padre biológico necesitan reencontrarse, incluso esta vez dice que ya pasó demasiado tiempo como para guardar rencores." dijo Paul

"Es mejor que nos lo saquemos de encima" dijo Santana con autoridad

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Paul, pero la latina se dio cuenta de que la pregunta no era para ella, sino para Rachel que se había quedado callada.

"¿Cuándo es la entrevista?" preguntó la diva

"El lunes" respondió Paul

"¿Cuántas páginas me prometen?" preguntó Rachel sin mirar a su agente o a su prometida

"Las que vos quieras. Sabemos que esta revista esta buscando esta entrevista con vos desde hace años. Si vas a decir toda la verdad..." comenzó a decir Paul

"Va a ser mejor que lo haga ahora" terminó Rachel

"Exacto" dijo Paul. Dejó unas cosas mas en la mesa y se marchó, sin agregar muchas cosas más de importancia.

Santana se había quedado callada hasta que el agente se fue.

"¿Hiram?" preguntó cuando se quedaron solas

"Desde que soy un éxito en Broadway envía cartas casi todos los días pidiéndome que reconsidere lo que había solicitado y dicho en el juicio. La primera la recibí yo, pero después prohibí el envío directo de correspondencia a esta casa. Cualquier cosa que llegue que no sean facturas va directo a lo de Paul." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Santana

"Quizás el comunicado no sea necesario"

"¿Por qué?"

"Si esa revista acepta lo que Paul le va a proponer, voy a poder hablar de todo y sin rodeos"

"Y vas a contar todo"

"Me parece que es tiempo. Esta revista me está pidiendo una entrevista hace años. Es una de las revistas más importantes que tratan sobre Broadway y siempre dije que no. Seguramente va apreguntar sobre nosotras, sobre lo que pasó anoche, y como tiene muy buenos periodistas, quizás nombre a Hiram. Me parece que es el momento de hablar. ¿No te parece?"

"Lo que como diva pienses que es importante, lo acepto".

* * *

><p>Santana presenció el lunes la entrevista, después de pedir la tarde libre en su trabajo, aunque eso significara un día menos en el sueldo de ese mes.<p>

Con Lea en sus brazos, aguantó las casi 5 horas en las que Rachel estuvo contestando preguntas y sacándose fotos. Incluso, permitió que Santana y Lea salieran en una de las tomas.

Después, esa noche mientras cenaban, comenzaron a hacer los planes para la boda. Aunque Rachel consideraba que estaban haciendo los planes muy rápidos, Santana empezó a hablar enel momento en que terminaron de acostar a Lea.

"Puede ser que sea muy rápido, pero quiero saber que por el resto de tu vida y de la mia solo vamos a estar la una con la otra" dijo la latina ante el comentario de Rachel

"Si, pero, llevamos unos cuantos días comprometidas" dijo Rachel

"Lo sé. Pero siento que de alguna forma tenemos que recuperar el tiempo que estuvimos separadas"

"¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé. Pero quiero estar unida lo más rápido a tu persona"

"Esta bien." dijo Rachel suspirando "¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos?"

"No te veo muy convencida"

"Lo siento, es que estuviste ahí conmigo durante la tarde en la entrevista. Creo que me drené emocionalmente"

"Y eso es que no lloraste"

"Hubo momentos, sobre todo cuando tuve que hablar del juicio de paternidad en que casi vuelvo a llorar"

"¿Cuándo sale la revista?"

"La semana que viene y ya la están promocionando desde esta mañana."

"¿Cómo?"

"Unas cuantas imágenes mías en la televisión y el nombre de la revista. Unas cuantas canciones en la radio. Anuncios por web"

"Guau, tengo que aprender bastante cosas"

"Bueno, ¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos?"

"Me gustaría que fuera dentro de los próximos 3 meses"

"Estás apurada en serio. Santana, ¿está todo bien?"

"Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Me llama la atención el apuro"

"Estoy bien. No sé como más explicarte. No quiero que haya más tiempo en el que debamos distanciarnos entre nosotras."

"Pero ya estamos juntas"

"Escuchaste lo que dijo Sue, y creo que tiene razón. Pero a la vez, la separación hizo que maduráramos y que ahora estemos acá."

"Empecemos con los planes"

* * *

><p>La revista salió a la semana siguiente e inmediatamente tuvo que editar toda una nueva tirada ya que la gente estaba desesperada por saber que era realmente lo que había pasado en el teatro (no querían creer que fuera una treta publicitaria) y un poco sobre la vida de su mejor actriz.<p>

Rachel era casi más poderosa que el alcade en la ciudad, si se lo hubiera propuesto, pero prácticamente ni se daba cuenta del poder que podía ejercer.

La última carta de Hiram llegó el mismo día en que salía publicada la revista y después nadie supo más nada de él.

La gente, ahora cuando veía a Santana por la calle, la felicitaban y le pedían autógrafos, ya que se iba a casar con su niña dorada. Todos creían en Rachel y todos sabían que no mentía cuando en la entrevista dijo: No, no es una treta publicitaria lo de mi compromiso. Es solamente una entrega que el destino envió con atraso.

* * *

><p>Dos días antes del casamiento, Santana casi se muere de un paro cardíaco, cuando llegó un sobre con remitente de León Berry.<p>

"No puedo creer que sigas pensando en que León es un mafioso" dijo Rachel cuando vio ante lo que estaba temblando su futura mujer.

"No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan ingenua como para no ver que es lo que es realmente ese hombre."

"¿Qué envió?"

"Seguramente el regalo."

"Abre el maldito sobre"

"Ya estás dandome órdenes"

"Santana"

"Son pasajes y unas hojas de reserva"

"¿A dónde?"

"La Polinesia"

"Tenemos luna de miel"

"¿Acaso no teníamos?"

"¿Lima?¿En serio?"

"Tienes razón."

* * *

><p>Ninguna de las dos aceptó despedida de soltera, así que la última noche antes del casamiento lo pasaron separadas. En habitaciones separadas, en realidad. Nadie se atrevió a decirles que esoles traería mala suerte.<p>

* * *

><p>Decidieron caminar juntas hacia el altar, para evitar sobre todo, la pelea de quien entregaba a Rachel, ya que Sue había dicho que ella tenía tanto derecho como Leroy para hacerlo.<p>

Se encontraron en la punta de la alfombra roja, y se observaron durante unos minutos. Santana tenía un vestido color marfil, entallado y corto (se iba a casar, tenía que demostrar con que había conquistado a Rachel dijo cuando le preguntaron porque la elección del vestido) y Rachel vestía un sencillo vestido blanco.

Se dieron un beso y comenzaron a caminar agarradas de la mano. No iban a ser tan tradicionales como para ir del brazo.

Con cada paso, la sonrisa que tenían se hacía mucho más grande, y el tiempo se hacía mucho más chico.

El juez comenzó a decir las palabras de rigor y de pronto, sin nada más en el medio, Rachel y Santana estaban listas para decir sus votos.

"San, ¿qué se puede decir cuando el sentimiento más puro y profundo comienza a nacer dentro de una persona? No sé, no lo supe entonces y dejé permiti que mi confusión ganara, no lo sé ahora que su supone que la vida me ayudó a crecer y a avanzar. Durante nuestro tiempo separadas, supe que había perdido una parte mi. Pero después, volviste y me permististe convertirme nuevamente en un todo. Te esforzaste por lograr una relación con Lea y que ella sea capaz de llamarte Mami y sobre todas las cosas, te esforzaste por demostrar que me sigues amando. Y yo te amo, San. Te amo como si el mundo se detuviera cada vez que me pierdo en tus ojos, te amo como si mi piel se incendiara cada vez que tomas mis manos, te amo con un corazón que puede seguir, para siempre, simplemente amándote."

Santana acortó la distancia entre ellas y la besó, simplemente para demostrarle que había escuchado todo.

"Me pediste que en mis votos contara lo que dije en el teatro, pero no me acuerdo" dijo después cuando volvió a su lugar. "Solo sé que a esta altura, ya no hay palabras para poder describir nuestro amor, porque el sentimiento es tan profundo y tan puro que no cubre ningún diccionario. Te amo, Rachel y realmente, no sé como explicarlo"

Rachel hizo lo mismo que Santana había hecho por ella y volvió a su lugar para responderle al juez cuando comenzó a hacer las preguntas. Intercambiaron sus anillos y se volvieron a besar.

Esperaron que alguien tuviera el atrevimiento de gritar "Yo me opongo" cuando el juez preguntó si alguien lo hacía, pero nadie quiso hacerlo, todos se miraron unos a otros y le pidieron al juez que continúe.

"Siempre alguien se opone en una obra de Broadway" dijo el juez sacudiendo su cabeza. "Es la primera vez que no pasa"

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, Rachel y Santana caminaron hacia la puerta de la iglesia, junto a Lea (Rachel se la había sacado de encima a su madre cuando pasó por su lado) detrás de ellas, caminaban los López junto a Leroy y Shelby y detrás de ellos cuatro Sue y Jon que iban discutiendo sobre unas acciones de cierta empresa, y por eso habían terminado al final de la pequeña caminata familiar.

Antes de salir hacia la recepción, María y Shelby se acercaron a las esposas y las agarraron de uno de los oídos, arrastrándolas lejos de la multitud.

Cuando las soltó, Santana se quejó ante su madre

"¿Te diste cuenta de que ya soy una mujer, mayor de edad y casada?" le preguntó frotándose el oído lastimado

"Y una idiota" dijo María

"Adoro que seas mi suegra, María, pero nos acaban de maltratar." dijo Rachel mirandolas a las dos mujeres mayores.

"Se callan y escuchan" dijo María

"Si, de ahora en más" comenzó a decir Shelby

"Es mejor" continuó María, y desde ahí se formó un patrón que iba a seguir hasta que terminaran la conversación

"Que se pongan en serio"

"A pensar"

"Cada vez"

"Que hagan las cosas mal"

"Porque vuelven"

"A arruinar lo que el destino"

"Unió después del tiempo perdido"

"Y les juro que contrató a un asesino"

"Para que las haga entrar en razón"

Las dos madres se miraron y se fueron hacia la multitud que ya se marchaba hacia el salón en donde iba a tener lugar la recepción.

"Entiendo que cometimos un pequeño error hace 8 años, pero, tendrían que dejarlo pasar" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de su esposa y caminando hacia la limousina que las estaba esperando.

"¿Crees que si hubiéramos seguido juntas en el secundario todo sería así?" preguntó Santana

"Oh, no. Hubieramos terminado en una tercera guerra mundial. Todos ellos están enojados porque dicen que jugamos con el destino cuando nos separamos, pero ¿y si el destino tenía planeado que nos separemos?"

"Yo creo que el destino tenía planeado que nos separemos" dijo Santana besando a Rachel antes de subir al vehículo.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó la latina al ver una carpeta en el medio del asiento que estaba al frente de ellas y agarrándola.

"Ese es mi regalo" respondió Rachel

"¿Tu regalo?" preguntó Santana

"Si, son los papeles oficiales de la adopción de Lea en donde se establece que tu también eres su madre"

"¿En serio?"

"Si"

"Te amo"

"Te amo"

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Muchisimas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, con las bajadas y subidas tanto de las protagonistas como las mias.<br>_

_Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado conmigo.  
><em>

_Besos y gracias por leerme!  
><em>

_Lore.  
><em>


End file.
